Te Esperare Hoy y Siempre
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Luego de que Jade tenga un accidente, quede en coma y pierda la memoria. Se enterara que esta comprometida con Tori, la cual le ayudara a recuperar cada uno de sus recuerdos, con paciencia y mucho amor. G!P Tori
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Despertar

Jade POV

No sé lo qué pasa, sólo escuchó el murmullo de voces diciendo cosas, que no logró entender poco a poco voy perdiendo la consciencia, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar, me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, lo último que logró escuchar es la voz de Tori, claramente está desesperada y no se porque, si pudiera ver su hermoso rostro podría saber qué le pasa. Mis ojos se cierran completamente.

Despierto, no se cuanto he estado dormida trato de levantarme pero siento un peso en mis piernas, abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro con una chica de cabellos castaños, tez morena abrazaba a mis piernas, su cabeza descansa en mi regazo, no se quien es ella pero él calor que me brinda su cuerpo me hace sentir en paz, hace que me tranquilice y no se porque, sin darme cuenta llevo mi mano a su rostro, acarició su mejilla lentamente mientras siento cómo su cuerpo se estremece bajo tacto y no solo eso sus pómulos obtienen un tono rosa carmesi. Esta chica se ha sonrojado ante mi tacto y ni siquiera está despierta.

La observe más y me di cuenta sus facciones eran hermosas, su rostro angelical, sin duda era una belleza. Vio como poco a poco abría sus ojos parecía desorientada, me di cuenta él iris de sus ojos eran café, parecían dos pequeñas gotas de chocolates, note cuando su mirada se posó en mí, sus ojos brillaban hermosamente para luego ser nublados por una capa de agua, claramente eran lágrimas.

 **-J..Jade-** tartamudeo observando, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los mios senti como mi cuerpo se estremecía, solo su mirada hacia qué mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera muy extraña, no sé qué clase de poderes tiene esta chica sobre mi pero me da algo de temor, la observe más y vi cómo las lágrimas recorrían su cara hasta perderse en las sábanas blancas de la cama, o en la comisura de sus labio.

 **-Jade por fin despertaste-** dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa me distrajo, de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me volví a estremecer al tenerla tan cerca, sentí como me apretó más contra su cuerpo. Se separo de mi

 **-Llamaré al doctor-** me dijo yo solo asentí y vi como salía corriendo de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ella estaba feliz de verme, ella estaba feliz de que yo despertara pero mi pregunta era cuanto había dormido, una semana, un mes, un año no sabía y eso me aterró aún más.

La chica entró junto con él doctor el cual parecía sorprendido.

 **-Me alegra verla despierta Jade-** me dice empezando a revisar mi pulso, mis reflejos. Jade pense asi que asi era como me llamaba **-Dime sabes en qué fecha estamos-.**

 **-No-** le respondí

 **-Dime recuerdas el accidente-**

 **-Cual accidente-** en eso vi como la chica detrás de él se empezaba a poner nerviosa y con ella yo también no sabía qué estaba pasando

 **-Recuerdas quién esta chica de acá-** me dijo él hombre señalando a la morena

 **-No, no.. lo sé-** respondí con miedo viendo con la cara de la chica se comprimía en dolor, yo estaba causando ese dolor en ella con el simple hecho de decir que no la recordaba en lo absoluto

 **-Qué está pasando doctor-** preguntó ella buscando la manera de no caer al piso

 **-Al parecer presenta una etapa de amnesia debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza-** le respondió él, yo solo me dedicaba a ver las reacciones de la chica no se pero me molestaba verla de esa manera, tan triste, destrozada pero haciéndose la fuerte

 **-Pero podrá recuperar sus recuerdos, verdad-** le dijo asustada de la respuesta que pudiera recibir

 **-Eso no lo podemos determinar aún necesitamos hacerle más exámenes, así que con permiso voy a avisarle a las enfermeras que preparen todo-** dicho eso él médico salió del cuarto dejándonos solas, al parecer la chica no lograba digerir la noticia. Vi cómo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, paso sus manos por su rostro y me miro pero no con una mirada de lástima como me lo esperaba sino con una mirada llena de amor, ternura y un inmensa alegría.

 **-Cómo te sientes-** me preguntó acercándose a la cama

 **-Confundida-** le respondo rapidamente

 **-Me llamo Victoria Vega pero me puedes llamar Tori-** me dijo con una sonrisa triste pero al vez con algo de alegría, raro verdad como una persona puede demostrar dos emociones al vez

 **-Te molesta si te llamo Vega-** le dije algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me gustaba decirle su nombre no pero parecía feo pero quería ser diferente, tal comentario saco una risita en ella, quizás había dicho algo gracioso no lo se

 **-Tu no cambies con o sin memoria eres igual-** me dice sonriendo

 **-Porque lo dices-** le pregunto curiosa

 **-Tu jamás me llamas por mi nombre siempre me dices Vega y ahora qué dijiste eso me hizo sentir bien-** me dijo con un deje de nostalgia

 **-Bueno siendo asi te llamare Vega-** le digo

 **-Bien, Jade es hora de que les avise a los demás qué despertaste-** me dijo tomando su celular empezó a hacer llamada tras llamada me preguntaba a cuantas personas le tenía que avisar

 **-Dime como me llamo-**

 **-Jadelyn August West-** me responde

 **-Y qué me pasó porque estoy aquí-**

 **-Tuviste un accidente automovilístico-**

 **-Por cuánto tiempo estuve dormida-**

 **-Dos meses-** todo me daba vueltas, había estado dormida por dos meses, por un accidente y ahora no recuerdo nada, estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos cuando sentí como la puerta se abría dejando ver a un montón de chicos entrar

 **-Jade-** \- me dice Vega- **\- ellos son Cat, Trina, André, Beck, Robbie-** me dijo él nombre de cada uno de ellos

 **-Jadey, me alegra que por hayas despertado-** \- me dice la chica que se llama Cat, ella es pelirroja y su actitud me hace sentir feliz- **\- mala, mala Jadey no vuelvas a pegarnos este tipo de susto-** dijo llorando sobre mi

 **-Hasta que por fin te dignas a abrir los ojos West no tenias preocupados-** dijo la chica llamada Trina y vi que claramente se parecía un poco a Vega quizás son hermanas

 **-Vaya chica ahora si que te tomaste en serio lo de dormir mucho-** agregó él chico llamado André, todos parecían felices

 **-Jade, no vuelvas a dormir tanto quieres-** dijo él chico que creo que se llama Beck

 **-Jade, me alegra verte bien-** dijo Robbie

Todos me estaban felicitando, me decían cosas bonitas y entre esas cosas iba uno que otro regaño por haber estado mucho tiempo dormida. Pocos minutos llegó una enfermera me hicieron unos exámenes los chicos tuvieron que salir de la habitación, poco después los chicos volvieron a entrar para despedirse de mí y decirme que me cuidara.

 **-Ellos eran mis amigos-** preguntó más para mi que para nadie

 **-Más que amigos somos como una familia-** me respondió Vega sentándose a mi costado, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí que me perdí en esas dos gotas de chocolate, de todas las personas que habían venido hoy ella era la única que lograba ponerme la piel de gallina, lograba que mi cuerpo se estremeciera con una mirada, con un simple roce, hacía que mi corazón palpitaba rápido tan rápido que me daba miedo. Quería saber quién era ella en mi vida y porque lograba hacerme sentir todo esto.

 **-Y tú qué eres de mi-** pregunté sin más vi como su cuerpo se tensaba no sabía si había hecho mal la pregunta o algo

 **-Poco a poco irás sabiendo quién es quién en tu vida pero ve despacio si, por ahora no quiero que te confundas, dame tiempo y te iré diciendo las cosas-** me dijo en uno de ternura pero con miedo a la vez

 **-Cuando me podre ir de aquí-** pregunté queriendo olvidar mi pregunta anterior

 **-El doctor dijo que todo estaba bien pero qué quería ver cómo pasabas la noche así que creo que en dos días o tres ya podrás regresar a casa sin ningun problema-** me dijo tranquila, desde que desperté hasta ahora la veo relajarse completamente.

 **-Y tu no te iras a descansar-** pregunte un poco curiosa

 **-Y dejarte sola ni loca-** dijo rápidamente

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque no quiero, ya mucho estuve separada de ti-** no dije nada más, ella también se quedó en silencio mirando cada facción en mi rostro en me puso algo nerviosa y parece que ella lo noto **-Perdon pero hace mucho no te veía despierta-** se disculpa ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos dándole un toque infantil, no puede evitar reír ante eso me pareció tierno.

Los minutos fueron pasando no sé qué pasó pero no pude más y me quede dormida

Fin de Jade POV

Tori POV

Dos meses han pasado desde que recibí la llamada diciendo que Jade había tenido un accidente, dos meses en los cuales no he podido ver su sonrisa, donde no he podido ver sus hermosos ojos azules que con su estado de ánimo cambian de color, dos mese donde no he podido sentir su calor y eso me esta matando lentamente. Llegue al hospital otro día donde solo la veré dormir, otro día donde esperaré hasta que despierte.

Desde que me dijeron que ella había caído en coma, no había podido dormir bien, me la pasaba en el hospital o en el trabajo. Cuando entre a la habitación la vi ahí acostada, sin moverse. Me senté en la silla al lado de la cama, tomé su mano vi su rostro pacífico le susurre que despertara, qué la necesitaba a mi lado. Extraño ver su ceño fruncido, extraño sus besos, su cuerpo, pensando en todo eso me quede dormida en su regazo.

Desperté al sentir que alguien acaricia mi mejilla, estaba aturdida pero cuando mi mirada se posó al frente la vi, la vi a ella con esos hermosos azules mirándome con curiosidad, quizás ella se dio cuenta de la alegría en mis ojos, los cuales se empañaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir y que luego salieron sin permiso, la vi y no pude hacer más que abrazarla, sentí su cuerpo estremecerse ante mi abrazo y solo pude apretarla más contra mí, necesitaba sentir su calor, necesitaba saber que ella en realidad estaba despierta qué no era otra de mis estúpidas pesadillas donde veía que ella despertaba pero cuando intentaba abrazarla desaparecía. Sentí su calor y supe que esta era la realidad ella por fin había reaccionado. Fui corriendo a llamar al doctor, mientras la revisaba le hacía preguntas. Sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo cuando dijo que no sabía quién era yo, eso me dolió como nada, no quería estallar no ahí frente a ella, no podía yo tenía que ser fuerte por ella por los demás.

Me pregunto mi nombre, se lo dije y me causó una gran alegría y nostalgia cuando me dijo que si me podía llamar Vega, eso me dio un poquito de esperanzas. Llame a los chicos dándoles las buenas nuevas, me dijeron que llegaría en unos 15 minutos y antes de todo les dije lo que había pasado, le dije de la pérdida de memoria de Jade. Jade vio a los chicos entrar se los presente ella solo asintió note que se sentía tranquila ante todo lo que los chicos le decían.

Cuando estos se fueron ella se pregunto así misma qué si ellos eran sus amigos, yo le dije qué más qué amigos eran su familia. La siguiente pregunta me desconcertó, qué era yo de ella, no quería decirle nada de eso aun no sabia como iba a reaccionar ella lo entendio.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero me quede dormida, pero con la única diferencia que ahora sabía que la mujer que más amaba estaba de vuelta con conmigo, esta devuelta con su familia quizás sin recuerdos pero esos lo irá obteniendo con él paso de tiempo y con ayuda de todos nosotros, jamás la dejaremos sola, jamás me separare de su lado.

Fin de Tori POV

La mañana llegó y la primera en despertar fue Jade, se intentó incorporar pero volvió a sentir en peso en su piernas, vio y era Tori la que se encontraba dormida, Jade no sabia porque pero todas las emociones que sintió ayer, las estaba volviendo a sentir con tan solo ver a la morena dormir tranquilamente en su regazo. Comenzó a trazar pequeñas líneas en el rostro de esta, viendo como sus mejillas volvían a tomar ese color rosa carmesí, le gusto ver esa reacción en el cuerpo de la morena, porque ayer se dio cuenta que solo ella era la única que lo podía causar ya que había visto a Cat poner su mano en la cara de la chica y esta no se sonrojo ni nada por él estilo.

Tori empezó a despertarse en eso Jade rápidamente retiró su mano de la mejilla de la morena

 **-Buenos días-** saludo Tori aún más dormida que despierta

 **-Buenos días-** le respondió Jade, en eso el doctor entró en la habitación

 **-Buenos días chicas-** -saludó el doctor- **\- ya revisamos todos los exámenes de Jade y no encontramos nada para retenerla más aqui, asi si ella quiere puede regresar a su casa hoy mismo, pero eso sí nada de esforzarse, tiene que descansar-** les informo el doctor con una sonrisa

 **-No se preocupe doctor me encargare de que descanse lo necesario-** le dijo Tori viendo a Jade

 **-Tori acompáñame necesito que firmes unos papeles, y darte la receta de los medicamentos que Jade va a necesitar-** dijo el doctor,Tori asintió poniéndose de pie

 **-Vuelvo en un rato, portate bien-** le susurro Tori en el oído a Jade para después darle un beso en la mejilla en cual provocó que esta se sonrojara

Jade se llevó la mano a la mejilla, vio como Tori salió junto al doctor. Le había gustado la sensación que el beso de Tori le había dejado en todo el cuerpo. Minutos más tarde Tori volvió a entrar en la habitación con unos papeles en mano.

 **-Y bien-** pregunto la chica pálida

 **-Ya podemos regresar a casa-** le dijo Tori dándole una sonrisa

 **-Dime Vega tu eres mi pareja o algo asi-** le dejo salir Jade, a Tori se le fue el aire de un momento **-dime y quiero la verdad, no me voy a asustar pero necesito saber-**

 **-Si somos pareja-** le dijo Tori, Jade ahora entendía porque sentía lo que sentía al tener a la morena cerca de ella

 **-Entiendo y desde cuando-**

 **-Desde nuestro segundo año de high school-**

 **-Y eso fue hace cuanto-**

 **-Hace 6 años-**

 **-Estamos casadas o algo-**

 **-Comprometidas-**

Jade se quedó en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que la morena le había dicho.

 **-Jade es hora de que te cambies todos nos están esperando en casa-** dijo Tori sacando a su novia de su ensimismamiento

 **-Cual es mi ropa-** preguntó está, Tori le acercó una pants negros, junto con una polera del mismo color, Jade observó sus atuendos y se sintió cómoda con ellos.

 **-Ayer tu madre me dijo que tomaría el primer vuelo para venir a verte-** le informo la mitad latina, aun estaba nerviosa de haberle dicho a Jade que eran pareja

 **-Donde esta ella-**

 **-Ella estaba haciendo unas negociaciones en Miami, él trabajo es lo único que la ha mantenido de pie desde tu accidente-**

 **-Ya veo, lamento haberlos hecho sufrir-**

 **-No fue tu culpa, un idiota ebrio se pasó un luz roja-** dijo Tori con enojo por culpa de ese tipo su novia había estado al borde de la muerte, había estado en coma por dos meses y ahora había perdido la memoria. Jade se quería vestir pero la presencia de Tori le hacía sentir vergüenza de alguna manera

 **-Vega podrías dejarme a sola mientras me visto-** dijo Jade apenada, en eso Tori se sonrojó y salió de la habitación. Jade se cambio rápidamente

Después de dos meses de haber estado dormida Jade volvió a ver la ciudad de Los Ángeles, subieron al auto, todo era un silencio pero no era incomodo al contrario se sentía tanta paz que Jade disfrutaba hasta que por fin llegarán a la que se suponía que era su casa.

 **-Llegamos Jade-** le dijo Tori saliendo del auto

 **-Aquí vives-**

 **-Aquí vivimos Jade, ahora vamos qué nos están esperando-** Tori tomo a la gótica de la mano hasta que entraron en la casa, encontrándose con Cat, Trina, Beck, Andre, Robbie y un amante de los cocos

Todos le dieron la bienvenida a la gótica, Tori le presentó a Sikowitz le dijo que él había sido su maestro de artes escénicas en la Hollywood Arts. Todos estaban contando acerca del pasado que los unía a Jade, todas las travesuras que ella había hecho, las aventuras que habían tenido, hablaron hasta que se hizo tarde.

 **-Bueno chicos lamento interrumpir pero ya es tarde, Jade tiene que descansar-** dijo la morena, todos entendieron que la gótica necesitaba descansar pero más que nada entendieron qué Tori necesitaba un tiempo con su novia

Todos se empezaron a despedir de las chicas, Tori los acompañó hasta la puerta

 **-Trina es tu hermana, cierto-** aseguro Jade

 **-Si, ella es un año mayor que yo-**

 **-Y ella y Cat son pareja-**

 **-Si, ellas empezaron a salir unos meses antes que nosotras-**

 **-Y están casadas-**

 **-Si se casaron hace un año atrás-**

 **-Ya veo, y de qué trabajaba yo-**

 **-Escribes historias de terror y las produces-** le dijo Tori sonriendo ante la curiosidad de Jade

 **-Crees que algún día los llegue a recordar a todos-**

 **-Claro que los harás Jade, solo necesitas tiempo-** dijo Tori acercándose a Jade, y está ante la cercanía de la morena se sonrojo

 **-Espero que sea pronto-** susurro Jade

 **-Ven, te enseñaré él dormitorio-**

 **-Tu y yo dormimos juntas-** pregunto Jade

 **-Así es Jade pero si te incomoda puedo dormir en él cuarto de huéspedes-** dijo Tori mientras abría la puerta de su habitación

 **-No esta bien, esta también es tu habitación-** le dijo Jade, si se iba a sentir un poco incómoda por las reacciones que su cuerpo tenía cuando la morena estaba cerca de ella pero no se quería quedar sola.

 **-Estas segura-** pregunto Tori

 **-Claro que si-**

 **-Hay algo más qué tienes qué saber de mi-**

 **-Dime de qué se trata-** dijo Jade tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama

 **-Yo..yo soy intersexual-** le dijo la morena sonrojada, Jade se quedó confundida, Tori lo noto **-todo mi cuerpo es de una mujer pero tengo el aparato reproductor de un hombre-** Jade se sorprendió ante lo dicho

 **-Cómo fue eso posible-** preguntó no sentía miedo ni mucho menos asco más bien sentía curiosidad

 **-No lo sé, nací de esta manera-** le respondió la morena **-es hora de dormir-** sentenció Tori, Jade solo asintió.

La morena se dirigió al closet saco unos pants de dormir y un camisa de tirantes sin importarle qué Jade estuviera ahí se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista sus bien formados abdominales, y su pechos aunque estos estaban cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje. Se quitó los pantalones que traía quedando solamente en boxers ante eso Jade se tapó la cara con las manos pero entre medio de los dedos observaba la parte entre medio de las piernas de la mitad latina y supo que era verdad ahí se notaba una parte abultada. Tori le dio a Jade ropas para dormir.

 **-Puedo usar el baño-** pregunto Jade

 **-Claro es esa puerta que está ahí-** le dijo Tori señalando la puerta blanca que tenían enfrente

Tori se acostó en la cama, Jade salió del baño y se acomodo al lado de Tori, no sabía cómo sentirse.

 **-Si te incomoda dimelo y me ir a la otra habitación-** susurro Tori

 **-Estoy bien-** respondió Jade

 **-Te molesta si te abrazo-** pregunto la morena

 **-No-** dijo Jade

Segundos después Jade sintió los brazos de Tori envolver su cintura de una manera tierna, Tori se aferró al cuerpo de la gótica como evitando que esta se fuera y la dejara sola. Jade al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la morena se sintió segura tanto que empezó a cerrar los ojos y se acomodo en el pecho de está pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tori. La mitad latina estaba feliz por fin volvía a estar con su novia, después de noches de soledad la volvía a tenerla entre sus brazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y Más Recuerdos

La mañana había llegado la primera en despertar había sido Tori, abrió sus ojos lentamente se quiso incorporar pero sintió un peso en su cuerpo que se lo impidió, bajo su mirada y se encontró con su pelinegra de piel pálida aferrada a su cintura. Tori no puedo evitar que la felicidad la inundara por completo al saber que no era una mentira, que Jade si había despertado, que Jade había vuelto a ella, aunque le dolía saber que la gótica no la recordaba. Se levantó tratando de no despertar a su compañera, bajo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Jade abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró sola en la cama, tomo la almohada contigua a ella y sintió el aroma a vainilla que desprendía Tori pegado en está, él aroma la adormeció pero no logró dormir ya que sintió como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas se incorporó en la cama viendo a la morena con bandeja en la mano, llena de deliciosa comida.

 **-Buenos días-** le saludo Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Buenos días-** respondió Jade

 **-Te traje el desayuno-** Tori se acercó y puso la bandeja aun lado de la cama

 **-Gracias-** le dijo Jade apenada por las atenciones que recibía por parte de la morena, empezaron a desayunar juntas pero Jade no podía quitar su mirada del rostro de Tori le gustaban sus facciones, le parecían únicas y hermosas.

 **-Pasa algo-** pregunto la morena al sentirse observada

 **-Nada, solo que tus facciones son muy curiosas-**

 **-Eso dicen y eso se debe a que soy mitad latina-**

 **-Ohh hablas español-**

 **-Un poco-** dijo Tori viendo que cada vez Jade hacía más preguntas cosa que le agradaba,, pero en ese momento sonó el celular de Tori, esta lo tomó y se veía una foto de Trina

 ***Buenos días Trina***

 ***Buenos días hermanita***

 ***Pasa algo***

 ***Quería saber como esta West***

 ***Esta bien***

 ***En la tarde pasaremos a ver a Jade, hoy te quedas con ella nosotras nos encargamos del trabajo y no te estoy avisando te estoy dando una orden Victoria Vega***

 ***Ya entendí Trina*** dicho esto la morena terminó la llamada

 **-Quién era-** preguntó Jade no quería ser entrometida pero tenía curiosidad

 **-Trina diciendo que en la tarde pasaran a ver como estás y qué no quiere que vaya a trabajar-**

 **-De qué trabajas-**

 **-Mis padres fundaron una empresa y ahora mi hermana y yo nos hacemos cargo pero también soy cantante-**

Las chicas terminaron su desayuno entre preguntas y respuestas, Jade quería saber más acerca de su vida, pero también quería saber más acerca de su relación con Tori. Quería saber qué tan importante había sido la morena para ella y viceversa. Las horas fueron pasando entre platicas una que otra risa hasta que tocaron el timbre, Tori bajo a abrir sabiendo que era su hermana y Cat.

 **-Hola como estas Jadey-** preguntó Cat

 **-Bien, pero tengo la impresión qué no me gusta eso de Jadey-** respondió la gótica entrecerrando los ojos, las chicas presentes rieron ante eso.

 **-Qué se puede decir West sigue siendo West-** se burló Trina

 **-Si es cierto no te gusta que te llamen así pero cuando se trata de Cat siempre haces una excepción-** le respondió la morena menor sentándose a su lado en el sofa

 **-Y qué tal, Tori no te ha hecho nada-** preguntó Trina queriendo fastidiar a su hermana un poco

 **-TRINA-** \- gritó Tori sonrojada- **\- deja de molestarla con eso-** chillo después

 **-Ay vamos Tori hace dos meses que no la tienes contigo-**

 **-Y eso qué sabes qué con o sin memoria jamás le faltaría el respeto-** se defendió Tori, Jade solo la observó y sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de la morena además se había portado muy respetuosa en la noche pasada.

 **-Si eso ya lo sabemos Tori ya sabes qué a Trina le gusta molestarte con eso-** dijo Cat sonriendo

 **-Bien, bien-** se quejo Tori fingiendo molestia

 **-Dinos Jadey, has podido tener algún recuerdo quizás sea demasiado pronto ya que apenas ayer despertaste-** dijo Cat muy seria, si la Gatito rojo había madurado mucho en los últimos seis años.

 **-No aun nada-** le dijo Jade seria

Empezaron a hablar de cosas, le hacían bromas a Tori con respecto a Jade, está veía con mucha curiosidad las reacciones de la morena. Se reían de todo, en un momento Tori subió a su habitación para recoger unos papeles que Trina necesitaba.

 **-Jadey sé qué ha de ser difícil para ti no recordar nada pero trata de ser paciente, no te preocupes mucho-** le dijo Cat

 **-Si West, Cat tiene razón tienes que mantenerte tranquila poco a poco tus recuerdos irán apareciendo pero por favor no alejes a Tori de tu lado eso sería un golpe muy duro para ella-** agregó Trina

 **-Vega es muy importante para mí, verdad-** preguntó Jade

 **-Aun sin memoria le sigues diciendo Vega, por lo menos eso es un avance-** dijo Trina con una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Así es Jadey, Tori es muy importante para ti como tu para ella. Y ahora sabemos que Tori se va a volver más protectora contigo pero solo trata de entenderla, todos hemos sufrido mucho desde tu accidente pero quien se llevó la peor parte fue ella-** contó Cat y en eso se quedaron calladas cuando escucharon a Tori bajar con los papeles en mano

 **-Trina ya tengo los documentos y ya están firmados-** dijo la menor de las Vegas entregando el folder a su hermana

 **-Bueno ya tengo esto, ahora nosotras nos vamos tenemos unos asuntos por arreglar y mañana hay que trabajar-** dicho eso la Gatito rojo y Trina se pusieron de pie Jade y Tori las acompañaron hasta la puerta

 **-Dime Vega porque cuando soy brusca nadie se sorprende o se molesta-**

 **-Bueno Jade tu siempre has sido así, los chicos ya están acostumbrados-**

 **-Y como es que pueden estar cerca de una persona como yo-** Tori ante esas palabras se acercó a la gótica puso una mano a cada lado de las mejillas de está haciendo qué se estremeciera y le dijo

 **-Porque a pesar de que siempre te mostrabas ruda y seria, sabias con quienes demostrar tu lado amable y cálido. Todos conocemos tus dos lados y te aceptamos tal y como eres-**

Jade solo se que pensando en la respuesta que la morena le había dado

 **-Jade voy a preparar la cena si quieres puedes darte una ducha-** dicho eso Tori se fue a la cocina, Jade le tomó la palabra y se fue a la habitacion que compartia con la morena. Entro al baño puso la ducha y cuando el agua estaba tibia entró, cerró los ojos un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente

 _ **-Te amo Jade- dijo Tori sinceramente mientras se acercaba a la gótica**_

 _ **-Te amo Tori- le respondió Jade, cerrando el espacio entre ellas para darse un beso**_

Jade abrió rápidamente los ojos, eso había sido uno de sus recuerdos, sentía el montón de mariposas revolotear por todo su estómago, una parte de ella estaba feliz de empezar a recordar y por otro lado tenía miedo porque las sensaciones que estaba teniendo eran demasiado fuertes, salió del baño envuelta en una pequeña toalla en la cual se tallaba muy bien en su cuerpo. En ese momento entró Tori, la cual se quedo estática al ver a su pareja en toalla y con gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo

 **-Pe..perdón no..no pensé que estuvieras así-** se disculpó y rápidamente Tori salió cerrando la puerta tras ella, su corazón latía como loco, su cuerpo había empezado a reaccionar y lo sentía más en su entrepierna, pues como no la morena no era de palo y él ver a su sexy novia casi desnuda y con gotas de agua recorrer el cuerpo obviamente iba a reaccionar de una manera acalorada. Jade se había quedado en shock, Tori la había visto casi como Dios la trajo al mundo, sentía su cara arder, si tuviera un espejo apostaría a que su cara parecía un tomate pero se dio cuenta en la reacción de Tori también sabía que no era la única avergonzada.

Jade se vistio rapidamente, bajo hacia la cocina y se encontró con Tori de espaldas hacia ella, la observo una esbelta figura, se veía delicada pero fuerte. Tori sintió la mirada en su espalda y se volteo encontrándose con Jade

 **-Perdón por lo de hace rato no era mi intención-** se disculpó la morena aún apenada

 **-Esta bien-** le dijo Jade

Poco después volvieron a escuchar el timbre, Tori fue a ver quien era y se encontró con la madre de su novia. Jade se acercó pero no reconocía a la señora que decía ser su madre, Elizabeth abrazo a su hija después de un largo tiempo de verla postrada en una cama de hospital, la gótica sintió el amor que su madre le brindaba con ese abrazo haciendo que otro pequeño recuerdo viniera a su mente

 _ **-Jadelyn, ve a jugar con tu amigos- le decía Elizabeth a una Jade de unos 10 años de edad, la niña asintió y se fue con sus dos amigos a jugar los cuales eran Cat y Beck**_

Jade solo observo a la mujer frente a ella, ojos azules, cabellos negros azabaches, piel pálida como ella. Tori les dijo que las dejaba solas ya que tenían mucho de qué hablar y ella terminaría unos trabajos que tenía pendientes. Madre e hija hablaban tranquilamente, Elizabeth le decía a Jade como era de pequeña a lo que Jade preguntaba cada vez más.

 **-Dime mamá tú estás bien con yo esté con Vega-** si tenía dudas deseaba saber cómo había reaccionado su madre ante tal hecho

 **-Al principio me sorprendí hija, pero después de ver lo feliz que eras al tener a Tori a tu lado y ver en la manera que ella te veía no pude pedir más, ella te hacía feliz y para mí eso era suficiente-** Jade se sorprendió y se alegró al mismo tiempo ella había sido feliz con Tori a su lado.

La conversación seguía hasta que Elizabeth notó que era demasiado tarde, se despidió de su hija y le dijo que vendría a visitarla el siguiente día Jade solo asintió. Cuando su madre se había ido fue y ceno un poco, subió para preguntarle a Tori si quería algo de cenar pero cuando entro a la alcoba la vio profunda y plácidamente dormida, con un montón de papeles esparcidos en la cama, la laptop en las piernas, la lámpara encendida. Se acercó recogió todos los papeles los ordenó y los puso en una carpeta, tomó la laptop y la dejó en la mesita ratona que tenía cerca, observó un poco más el rostro tranquilo de la morena.

" **Jade te amo"** susurro la morena entre sueños, Jade se sonrojó furiosamente ante eso, apagó la lámpara tomó sus pijamas y se metió en el baño, él corazón le palpitaba como loco solo por oír esas palabras.

Salió del baño lista para dormir, se metió debajo de las sábanas sin despertar a su compañera pero cuando está sintió su calor corporal rápidamente se apegó a ella, Jade se quedó inmóvil al ver cómo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el calor de la morena, odiaba no tener el control de su cuerpo cuando se trataba de tener a Tori cerca pero era imposible evitarlo. Poco a poco se quedo dormida, no sabía si era de cansancio o por el simple hecho de poder sentir el calor de Tori pero se durmió profundamente.

Jade despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de la morena a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos se la encontró con él desayuno en mano y observándola.

 **-Buenos días, dormilona-** saludo la mitad latina

 **-Buenos días, qué horas son-**

 **-Las 10 de la mañana-** informó Tori poniendo la bandeja cerca de Jade, sin pensarlo sus miradas se encontraron Café vs Verde azulado chocaron, Tori sin siquiera darse cuenta se fue acercando a Jade lentamente, Jade no impedía el acercamiento en lo absoluto al contrario fue ella la que cerró el espacio dejando que Tori la besara, dicho beso le hizo sentir un sin fin de emociones, le hizo sentir que flotaba. Tori pasó su lengua por los labios de Jade, está sin saber porqué decidió abrirlos dándole permiso a la morena que explorar su cavidad bucal, cuando Jade sintió la lengua de Tori tocar la suya gimió y se estremeció al mismo tiempo, sentía su cuerpo caliente y solo era un simple beso. Tori puso un mano en la mejilla y la otra en la nuca de Jade haciendo que él beso se profundizará, la morena estaba perdiendo el control pero cuando recordó que la gótica no recordaba nada se separó, estaba sonrojada, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, rápidamente se levantó de la cama.

 **-Perdón, perdón-** se disculpó Tori dicho eso salió corriendo de la habitación con él corazón latiendo aceleradamente y con unas enormes ganas de llorar y gritar.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al patio trasero, quería aire, necesitaba respirar y pensar en lo que había pasado en la habitación, Jade la odiara, le tendrá miedo, no querrá volver a verla.

Jade por su parte estaba estupefacta, aún sentía la sensación de tener los labios de Tori sobre los de suyos, aún sentía las mariposas en él estomago pero más que mariposas sentía un puto zoológico. Cuando salió de su estupor un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente

 _ **Ella junto a Tori sentadas a la orilla de la playa, tomadas de las manos disfrutando de un momento a solas, sin interrupciones de ninguna índole, Tori se acercaba a ella y la besó con tanta ternura, tanto amor y tanta adoración que la había dejado sin aire. Para luego separarse y decirle en un susurro que la amaba.**_

Jade rápidamente se levantó de la cama, quería ver a Tori y preguntarle sin ellas habían ido a la playa alguna vez. Bajo la busco por todos lados, por un momento creyó que la morena se había ido pero vio la puerta detrás de la cocina abierta, salió y ahí se la encontró recostada en una banca.

 **-Vega-** llamó Jade inmediatamente Tori se levantó buscando qué decirle a la gótica **-quiero que me digas si es verdad o no-**

 **-Qué cosa-** preguntó Tori temerosa

 **-Tú y yo hemos estado en la playa alguna vez-**

 **-Si hemos ido muchas veces porque-** el miedo se le había ido a la morena

 **-Hace un momento recordé, tú y yo estábamos en la playa, tú me besabas y me decias que me amabas-** le dijo Jade, al momento vio como Tori se sonrojaba furiosamente eso le daba a entender que si había pasado eso.

 **-Eso pasó una vez que nos escapamos de la escuela-** le dijo Tori sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Jade a la cara se sentía mal por haberla besado sin su consentimiento pero no lo pudo evitar, necesitaba besarla, necesitaba volver a sentirla cerca y solo se dejó por el momento.

 **-En serio nos escapamos-** dijo Jade incrédula

 **-Bueno yo te rapte ese día ya qué te habías enojado conmigo porque una chica me estaba hablando, ese día te lleve a mi carro y nos fuimos a la playa te explique qué cosas había hablado con esa chica y después de un día entero ignorándome me sonreíste-** le reveló Tori con una sonrisa boba en la cara

 **-Vaya, tienes fotos de nosotras-**

 **-Si claro los álbumes están en la habitación-** Tori se levantó siendo seguida por Jade, ya se les había olvidado el tema del beso bueno a Tori porque a Jade no.

Entraron en la habitación encontrándose con él desayuno, Tori le dijo a Jade que comiera algo mientras ella buscaba los álbumes minutos después la morena se acercó a Jade con tres álbumes llenos de fotos ya que los demás estaban en el ático. Jade comenzó a ver página por página, foto por foto buscando recordar un momento. Habían fotos de ellas jugando en el patio trasero, fotos en la playa, fotos donde salian besando, riendo e incluso peleando, habían fotos con toda la banda. Vio las fotos de la graduación. Hasta que se encontró con una foto donde ella y Tori estaban desnudas solo cubiertas por unas sábanas blancas, ella descansando plácidamente en el pecho de la morena mientras que está la tenía agarrada de la cintura, el rostro de Jade era un poema, estaba totalmente rojo capaz y le hacía competencia a un tomate.

 **-Qui….quien….tomó esta foto-** preguntó Jade ya que Tori veía otras fotos

 **-Cuál-** preguntó la mitad latina despreocupada

 **-Esta-** dijo enseñándole la foto cosa que causo que la morena se sonrojara furiosamente

 **-Esa..esa la tomo Trina...una vez que se coló cuando vivíamos en un apartamento, ella dijo qué nos veíamos muy tiernas y que por eso la había tomado. Tú me dijiste que conservará la foto y ahí está-**

 **-Entonces tú y yo hemos estado muchas veces juntas-** Tori no sabía qué responder

 **-Si-** dijo casi inaudible

Jade siguió viendo más fotos y pequeños recuerdos venían a su mente hasta qué

 _ **Jade llegaba al nuevo apartamento que compartía con su novia mitad latina, busco a su novia hasta que la encontró en la cama dormida solo en ropa interior ya que el clima estaba caliente, se acercó a la cama y la observó, para la gótica ver a su novia dormir era hermoso siempre podría disfrutar de los pucheros que está hacia. Nunca pensó que las cosas iban a tomar otro rumbo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Tori, empezó a acariciar el rostro, delineando cada rasgo de está viendo cómo se sonrojaba bajo su tacto eso le encantaba y más que encantar le fascinaba sabía qué era la única que provocaba eso en la mitad latina. Bajo su rostro hasta quedar cerca del de la morena y sin más la beso lentamente, delicadamente, tiernamente hasta que poco a poco sintió con era correspondida. Sintió como Tori roso sus labios con la lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar, ella no lo dudo y entreabrió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Tori la explorará, gimió cuando sus lenguas se encontraron empezando una batalla campal por ver quien obtenía el control del beso. La excitación se estaba haciendo presente en la pequeña habitación, las manos de Jade viajaban por el cuerpo de la morena explorandolo sin pudor alguno, por otro lado las manos de Tori se paseaba de arriba abajo en la espalda de la gótica, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Pero todo se le nubló cuando sintió las manos de Jade en su entrepierna y no pudo evitar gemir en voz alta.**_

 _ **-Ja..Jade- dijo Tori rompiendo el beso con la voz entrecortada al sentir esa sensación, Jade solo sonrió ante la reacción de la mitad latina, desde hace mucho quería estar con Tori pero de una manera más intimida pero cada vez que empezaban a ella siempre le daba temor ya que sería su primera vez. Tori siempre la comprendía y jamás se enojaba con ella por dejarla con unas erecciones dolorosas. -Jade, hay…. que detenernos...no..no quiero que te sientas…. presionada- resoplo Tori con dificultad**_

 _ **-Pero yo quiero- le susurro Jade**_

 _ **-Estás segura- preguntó la morena a lo que la pelinegra asintió, Tori no le podía negar nada y ella también quería estar con Jade de una manera más íntima.**_

 _ **Sin muchos movimientos Tori hizo que Jade quedará bajo su cuerpo, se besaron nuevamente con más intensidad, con más pasión, lujuria pero a la vez con amor, ternura y con adoración. Tori fue dejando besos en el cuello de pelinegra haciendo que esta soltara suspiros y uno que otro gemido cuando sentía pequeñas mordidas en el cuello. Tori saco la camisa de Jade con mucho cuidado, dejándola en sostén él cuál era negro de encaje, la observo, se veía linda ante ella, sus respiración acelerada su piel teñida en un rosa carmesí pese a la excitación que estaba sintiendo "completamente perfecta" pensó Tori, la volvió a besar con más ternura con más amor, pasó sus manos detrás de la espalda de Jade y en un movimiento de dedos le sacó la prenda dejando a la vista sus prominente pecho, ante la mirada de Tori, Jade instintivamente llevó sus manos para cubrir sus pechos lo cual causó una risita en la morena**_

 _ **-No te rías, Vega- dijo Jade fingiendo enojo**_

 _ **Tori hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelinegra, se acercó a los labios de esta y los beso, poco a poco fue depositando besos en el cuello de esta hasta llegar a sus senos, con la mano derecha comenzó a masajear uno de los pechos sacando suspiros sonoros de su amada, y sin que esta estuviera preparada se llevó el seno izquierdo de esta a la boca provocando que Jade gimiera en voz alta, la sensación de la lengua caliente de Tori en su pezón la hizo ver estrellitas. Tori con su mano libre desabrocho el botón del pantalón de la gótica y se lo quitó dejándola solamente en bragas, se separó para mirar lo hermosa que se veía su novia en esos momentos.**_

 _ **A Jade se le hizo un poco injusto que ella estuviera casi desnuda y en un descuido sacó el sostén de Tori para rápidamente tocar y apretar los senos de esta provocando un gemido que fue música para los oídos de la gótica. Tori volvió a besar a Jade más intensamente, poco a poco y sin romper el beso sacó las bragas de la pelinegra dejándola completamente desnuda, Jade estaba a merced de la mitad latina. Jade observó y se dio cuenta de la inminente erección que su pareja tenía, se notaba que dolía porque los boxers se veían apretados pero sabía que Tori se iba a tomar su tiempo para que ella se sintiera segura y si no poder parar.**_

 _ **Tori fue depositando besos desde los pechos de Jade pasando por su definido abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de esta, Jade se tenso inmediatamente al sentir el aire caliente que escapaba de la boca de Tori golpear su centro, Tori no espero más y paso su lengua por el centro de la pelinegra haciendo que esta encorvara la espalda y gimiera su nombre, la morena jugó con él clítoris de la pelinegra, pasaba su lengua por todo el lugar sintió los líquidos de esta mojar las sábanas, cuando vio que Jade estaba preparada se irguió para besarla. Jade busco la manera de no romper el beso y sacar el boxer de Tori él cual seguramente la estaba torturando, pero al posar sus manos cerca de ahí, sus dedos rozaron el miembro erecto de la morena haciendo que esta gimiera y su cuerpo se estremeciera, la gótica lo notó, sonrió para sus adentros y decidió jugar un poco más, sus manos rozaban el sexo de la morena sacando suspiros y gemidos.**_

" _ **-..Jade no..no juegues- le pidió la morena viendo a la gótica directamente a los ojos, Jade noto que Tori tenía las pupilas dilatadas debido a la excitación y él deseó que le recorría el cuerpo, sintió su cuerpo arder aún más ante eso, no lo pensó mucho y saco los boxers de la morena. Tori se acomodo entre las piernas de Jade pero le dirigió una mirada que saber si ella aun quería continuar o no si era así ella se detendría no la iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quería.**_

 _ **-Estas segura- pregunto**_

 _ **-Si Tori, quiero que me hagas el amor- Jade solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas**_

 _ **Tori aceptó poco a poco se fue acercando a la entrada de su amada la miro a la cara, no era que Tori tuviera experiencia no esta iba a ser la primera vez de las dos y tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero cuando Jade le dio una mirada de confianza y seguridad lo hizo lentamente iba entrando en su novia, sintiendo como esta se iba poniendo rígida, Jade pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Tori se aferró a ella, cuando Tori sintió una pequeña barrera de una sola estocada la rompió, sintió como Jade clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, levantó la vista y vio como pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de los hermosos ojos azul ahora grises de la gótica, sin dudarlo la beso para que olvidara un poco el dolor y se acostumbrara a ella. Espero unos minutos hasta que**_

 _ **-Ya puedes moverte- le dijo Jade**_

 _ **Tori asintió lentamente se fue moviendo en el interior de su novia, mientras la escuchaba soltar suspiros, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos, sus respiraciones estaban irregulares, Jade gemía su nombre, no se reprime en lo absoluto y eso le dio a entender qué estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Por otra parte Jade sentía las caricias de Tori por todo su cuerpo, sintió lo cuidadosa que era, la gotica sonrió para sus adentros Tori siempre la trataba como si se fuera de cristal y se fuera a romper en él más mínimo descuido, la gotica se sentía segura en los brazos de la morena y más que segura se sentía amada,no duraron mucho, Tori asintió él orgamo de Jade, esta clavaba sus uñas su espalda y escuchó cómo gritó su nombre, poco segundos Tori llegó a su orgasmo en el interior de Jade. Las dos tenían sus respiraciones irregulares, poco a poco se fueron haciendo normales, la morena salió del interior de la gotica pero sin quitarse de encima de esta, tomo a Jade del mentón para que la mirara**_

 _ **-Te amo- le susurro para besarla demostrando todo su amor**_

 _ **-También te amo- le respondió la pelinegra, sonriéndole tiernamente**_

 _ **-Te lastime- pregunto Tori preocupada, Jade negó con la cabeza, las dos estaban agotadas Tori rodó a un lado de Jade y esta se acomodo en el pecho de esta mientras que la morena hacía caricias en la espalda de su novia lo cual la llevó a esta dormirse.**_

Jade se puso como tomate al tener ese recuerdo, ahora sabía de dónde había salido la foto que Trina les había tomado y él motivo del porque estaban desnudas, no pensó que de todos los recuerdos ese iba a ser uno. Tori observó la cara de Jade y se preocupo

 **-Jade estas bien, te duele algo o necesitas algo-**

 **-Estoy bien Vega solo tuve un recuerdo-**

 **-Qué recuerdo-** preguntó Tori curiosa

 **-No te lo diré es vergonzoso-** respondió Jade más roja aún sentía que en cualquier momento su cara explotaría, Tori decidió no insistir más cuando Jade estuviera segura se lo diría.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Amor y Protección

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jade había despertado y poco a poco iba obteniendo de regreso sus recuerdos, cada vez se desesperaba más porque en la mayoría de ellos Tori le decía que la amaba, en todos los recuerdos aparecía Tori cuidandola.

 **-Jade estas bien-** pregunto Tori un tanto preocupada

 **-Te puedo pedir un favor-** dijo Jade

 **-Claro-**

 **-Me puedes dar un beso-** ante tal pedido Tori se sorprendió

 **-No creo que sea buena idea, no quiero que te presiones-**

 **-Y no lo hago pero lo harás-** replicó la pelinegra, Jade había notado como la morena la cuidaba, como se preocupaba por ella

 **-Estas segura-** Jade solo asintió

Tori se fue acercando a la gotica lentamente, se miraron a los ojos Cafe vs un Gris que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en azul chocaron, la morena cerró el espacio besando a su novia, Jade sintió su mundo dar vueltas, las mariposas volvían a hacer acto de presencia en su estómago, su corazón palpitaba como loco, sentía su cuerpo arder. El beso era tierno pero poco a poco se fue volviendo apasionado Jade no quería parar pero lentamente Tori se alejó.

 **-Porque-** pregunto la pelinegra

 **-Aún no tienes todos tus recuerdos, no quiero que te sientas presionada te espere por dos meses, te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque te amo más que a nadie-**

 **-Pero si ya hemos estado juntas no veo cual es el problema-**

 **-No tengo ningun problema solo quiero que estes bien quiero protegerte, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no quiero volver a perderte Jade, no lo soportaría-**

 **-Y no me iré Vega, he recordado muchas cosas en las cuales siempre estas tu protegiéndome, amándome, mi cuerpo solo reacciona al tenerte cerca-** Jade se estaba desesperando

 **-Qué quieres qué haga para que no te sientas desesperada-** pregunto Tori, Jade se sorprendió la morena lo había notado

 **-Qué estes a mi lado-**

 **-Y siempre lo estaré, jamás me iré de tu lado. Por favor no quiero que te sientas obligada ha hacer algo conmigo de lo que no estás segura sabes qué no lo permitiré, seré paciente y quiero que tu también lo seas-** le dijo Tori mirando a Jade directamente a la cara **-no te voy a negar quiero estar contigo Jade pero para mi lo más importante es que tu estes bien-**

Jade sabía que cuando a Tori se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible de hacerla cambiar de opinión, había recordado lo terca que era la morena. Jade acepto las condiciones de Tori pero eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, necesita recordar todo de una buena vez y volver a obtener el control de su cuerpo y de sus emociones. Jade se había quedado pensando hasta que escuchó las voces de Trina y Cat.

 **-Como estas Jadey-** preguntó Cat tan energética como siempre

 **-Mucho mejor y ustedes-** respondió la gotica

 **-Nosotras estamos bien-** dijo Trina **-Tori necesito hablar contigo-**

 **-De qué-** preguntó Tori viendo que su hermana estaba bastante seria

 **-Problemas de la empresa-**

 **-Jade, Cat les molesta si las dejamos solas por un momento-** preguntó Tori

 **-No, adelante-** le respondió Jade a lo que la Gatito rojo solo asintió, ambas chicas vieron como las dos mitad latinas se fueron al despacho de la casa dejándolas solas

 **-Como van las cosas con Tori-** preguntó Cat

 **-Supongo que bien, se porta muy protectora conmigo pero más que eso muy cariñosa-**

 **-Es normal despues de ver qué estabas al borde de la muerte, para después quedar en coma durante dos largos meses y perder tus recuerdos, este era el resultado que todos estábamos esperando por parte de ella-**

 **-Vega siempre ha sido así de protectora-**

 **-Cuando se trata de sus amigos si pero cuando se trata de ti es peor-** le dijo Cat sonriendo un poco **-verdad qué te ha dicho que te va a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario-**

 **-Si me lo dijo antes de ustedes aparecieran-**

 **-Y lo hará Jadey tenlo por seguro eres lo más importante para ella-**

 **-No la entiendo Cat, hoy le pedí que me besara y lo hizo pero luego rápidamente se apartó** \- Cat noto que Jade estaba un poco frustrada por las acciones de su pareja

 **-No te lo tomes a mal Jadey, ella siempre ha sido así siempre antepone sus sentimientos antes los de ella, tu siempre serás su prioridad-**

 **-Ya me di cuenta pero lo que más me frustra es que mi cuerpo reacciona siempre que ella está cerca de mi y no se qué hacer-** eso le dio un poco de risa a Cat

 **-Jadey se paciente hasta que logres recordar todo, Tori está siendo muy paciente contigo y la verdad creo que eso le está costando mucho-**

 **-Porque lo dices-**

 **-Porque desde hace casi tres meses que ella no te toca West y está haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no saltar encima de ti para no hacerte sentir incómoda-** intervino Trina

 **-Y Tori-** preguntó Cat

 **-Está hablando por teléfono-** \- respondió la morena mayor para después mirar a su cuñada- **\- mira West para mi hermana eres su vida, cuando le llamaron qué habías tenido un accidente y que probablemente no saldrías con vida, vi cómo su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos. En ese momento no la vi llorar ni nada ella estaba en shock, cuando llegó al hospital estaba desesperada por saber noticias de ti y si a eso le sumamos que somos estrellas públicas se le hizo una carga pesada tener que aguantar a toda la prensa detrás de ella-**

 **-Trina tiene razón, Tori tuvo que aguantar él verte en una cama de hospital conectada a muchas máquinas con la incertidumbre de saber si despertarias o no, las primeras semanas se las pasaba metida en el hospital, no iba al trabajo, ella se estaba alejando de todos nosotros su familia al no tenerte cerca-** le dijo Cat

 **-Me dolió ver a mi hermanita destrozada pero me tuve que hacer la fuerte para que saliera de esa depresión-**

 **-Qué hiciste-** preguntó Jade anonadada no creía que la morena hubiera llegado a tocar fondo si siempre se mostraba fuerte ante todos pero ahora veía que estaba equivocada

 **-Vine a la casa y me encontré en el sofá viendo a la nada, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me dijo que me fuera que no quería ver a nadie, todos los chicos estaban afuera y entraron. Me dolió en el alma pero le di una cachetada-** \- Jade se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la mitad latina mayor- **\- y luego la abrace desde que le llamaron nadie la había visto llorar pero cuando la abrace cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía todo nuestro apoyo empezó a llorar como niña pequeña, gritó y se dejó caer sabiendo que todos nosotros íbamos a estar para ella, le dijimos que tú no querías verla así. Poco a poco fue agarrando fuerzas de nuevo empezó a trabajar e ir a verte todos los días al hospital, esperando a que tu despertaras algun dia-**

 **-Tori ha sido muy fuerte Jadey, ella solo tiene miedo de perderte por eso te protege demasiado-** Jade solo pensaba en todo lo dicho por las chicas se dio cuenta de todo él amor que la mitad latina sentía por ella- **\- solo comprendela poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando-**

 **-Lo entiendo-** les dijo Jade a lo que las chicas asintieron

 **-Trina las cosas ya están arregladas mañana tenemos una junta, todos ya saben qué Jade ya despertó pero les comunique que ella aun no podía estar presente por problemas de salud así que Cat, tu y los demás tiene que estar presentes, yo también iré-** dijo Tori haciendo acto de presencia en la sala

 **-Segura qué quieres ir-** pregunto Trina

 **-No estoy segura Tri, no quiero dejar sola a Jade pero en esta junta necesitamos estar casi todos-**

 **-Tan importante es-**

 **-Si recuerda qué se discutirán los nuevos CDs que serán lanzados el mes que viene, además de las nuevas presentaciones para mostrar los nuevos diseños de Cat-** \- Jade solo observaba como su novia se ponía a hablar seria con respecto al trabajo y noto que se veía hermosa con el semblante serio

 **-De qué es la empresa-** preguntó la gotica

 **-En la planta inferior es un estudio de música, siguiente es la planta de diseños donde Cat hace su magia y la última es donde tu trabajas en las nuevas películas o dramas de terror-** le respondió Tori

 **-Ya veo-**

 **-Y de qué hablaban antes de que yo apareciera-**

 **-Bueno de lo protectora que a veces sueles ser hermanita-** dijo Trina con sarcasmo haciendo que Tori se sonrojara

 **-Bueno eso no lo puedo evitar-** se defendió, haciendo que las demas solo sonrieran- **-Trina les puedes decir a los demás que no falten a la junta-**

 **-Si Tori-**

 **-Trina es hora de irnos, ya sabemos mañana nos toca que ir a trabajar sin falta-** dijo Cat, dicho eso se levantaron y se despidieron

Las chicas se fueron a su casa, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo sabiendo toda la situación.

 **-Jadey está un poco frustrada-** dijo Cat rompiendo el silencio

 **-Es normal, ayer Tori habló con él doctor y le dijo que West al verse fuera de lugar y todos esos recuerdos que la han estado atacando continuamente iba a empezar a frustrase-** agregó Trina

 **-Crees que logren pasar este bache-**

 **-Claro que lo harán Cat, ya sobrepasaron la muerte y dos meses de coma, solo espero que esas dos no vayan a pelear ya sabes les encanta llevarse la contraria-**

 **-Eso es lo que hace divertida su relación Tri, me preocupa qué Jadey no comprenda porque Tori es muy protectora-**

 **-A mi también Cat pero ya le dijimos lo que paso con Tori cuando ella estuvo en coma, West no es ninguna idiota sabe que no le hemos mentido-**

 **-Ella ha tenido muchos recuerdos donde ella y Tori salen juntas-**

 **-Eso es un avance para ella y también para Tori-**

Mientras que la casa West-Vega.

 **-Vega de qué se va a tratar la junta de mañana-** pregunto Jade curiosa

 **-Pues veremos cuáles CDs lanzar primero, luego hablaremos de los nuevos diseños de Cat y discutiremos cuáles serían los más apropiados para dejarlos al final de temporada, y bueno también veremos algunas partes de tu película-**

 **-Puedo ir-**

 **-Jade no creo que sea buena idea, ellos te empezaran a hacer un sin fin de preguntas te van a atosigar y no quiero que eso pase, además aún no hemos enfrentado a la prensa desde que despertaste los hemos estado evadiendo para darte privacidad-**

 **-Ya entiendo pero cuando podre ir, quiero ver dónde trabajaba antes del accidente-**

 **-Pronto lo veras Jade solo se paciente-** dijo Tori acariciandole la mejilla a la gotica- **\- poco a poco volveras a recuperar tu vida-** le dio un beso en la frente

 **-Esta bien pero Trina dijo que éramos estrellas públicas pero aún no se que es lo que hace ella, o André, Cat, Robbie y Beck-**

 **-Bueno Trina es entrenadora de Karate y modelo; Cat es diseñadora de ropas, actriz y cantante, André es músico, compositor y cantante; Beck es actor y modelo por último Robbie es maestro en tecnología-**

 **-Vaya veo que todos tienen su propio talento-**

 **-Si Jade pero no nos olvidemos de ti, tu eres guionista, productora y cantante-**

 **-Yo canto-**

 **-Sip en pocos dias saldra a la venta un CD donde tu y yo cantamos-** \- Jade se quedó atónita se estaba enterando de muchas cosas y le agradaba saber todo eso **\- vamos a descansar Jade mañana será un día duro por cierto tu madre vendrá a estar contigo mientras yo estoy fuera-**

 **-No hace falta que ella venga-**

 **-El doctor dijo que no era bueno que estuvieras sola mucho tiempo-**

 **-Yo puedo cuidarme sola-** dijo Jade

 **-Yo se que tu puedes amor pero es mejor prevenir-** a la gotica se le acelero el corazon cuando Tori le llamo amor

 **-Esta bien-** suspiro derrotada sabía que no iba a ganar nada

La mañana llego rápido, Tori fue la primera en levantarse para ir al trabajo pero se detuvo a ver como su novia dormía plácidamente sin ningún problema. Se sintió feliz de que no había ningún problema con la recuperación de Jade. La morena se dirigió al baño para tomar un ducha cuando salió Jade aun seguía dormida o eso pensaba la morena.

La gotica pensaba en lo hermosa que era su novia y no solo de cuerpo, también en sentimientos nunca pensó que alguien llegaría a cuidarla y amarla tanto como lo hacía la mitad latina, se sintió feliz de saber qué es amada. Pero tenía miedo Tori no la quería tocar, Jade pensaba que era porque quizás la morena estaba dejando de sentir amor por ella, o quizás había encontrado alguien más no sabía qué sentir con respecto a esos pensamientos. Se había quedado mirando a la morena pero sin verla en realidad solo se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Tori se sintió observada se volteo y se encontró a Jade mirándola y con una mirada de miedo, solo sonrió y se le acercó.

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Tori dándole un beso en la mejilla a la gotica cosa que hizo que esta reaccionara

 **-Bu..buenos días-** respondió Jade un poco nerviosa

 **-En qué piensas-**

 **-En nada-**

 **-Sabes que eres muy mala cuando se trata de mentir-**

 **-No te estoy mintiendo-**

 **-Jade hay algo que te esté molestando si es asi dimelo y buscaré una solución-** dijo la morena tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra

 **-Estoy bien Vega solo un poco confundida-**

 **-Confundida porque-**

 **-Tu siempre te alejas de mi-** Tori ya iba entendiendo el miedo de la gotica

 **-Ya entiendo por donde va la cosa-** \- dijo Tori sentándose en la cama viendo directamente a Jade a los ojos- **\- no es que me aleje de ti eso es imposible, tú estuviste dos meses dormida, hace poco despertaste sin ningún recuerdo, se que Trina y Cat de han de haber dicho algo de lo que paso cuando no estuviste conmigo y no quiero que te sientas culpable o responsable. Yo solo quiero que tu no sientas que te presione o qué quiero que hagas lo que yo digo Jade, siempre has sido una mujer muy independiente, segura de ti misma y yo solo quiero que recuperes todo lo que perdiste en esos dos meses-**

 **-Te entiendo pero-**

 **-Lo sé Jade-** Jade solo se le quedo viendo a la morena cuando

 _ **-Tori quiero una familia- dijo Jade muy seria**_

 _ **-A qué te refieres- preguntó Tori dejando los papeles que tenía en mano**_

 _ **-Quiero tener una familia contigo, quiero tener un hijo- Tori sonrió y solo se acercó a abrazar a la gotica para después darle un beso y darle a entender qué estaba de acuerdo con tener una familia**_

 **-Vega todavía sigue en pie lo de tener una familia-** dejó salir la gotica haciendo que Tori dejará de arreglarse para voltear a verla

 **-Recuerdas eso-** pregunto estática

 **-Lo recordé hace un momento-** \- dijo Jade - **porque-** \- pregunto después

 **-Eso me lo dijiste semanas antes del accidente-**

 **-Pero dime sigue en pie verdad-**

 **-Claro que sigue en pie-** dijo Tori sonriendo abiertamente haciendo que Jade se sonrojara

Jade y Tori bajaron a la cocina para desayunar, por su parte Jade quería seguir durmiendo pero se quería despedir de su novia. Tori terminó de desayunar en eso tocaron el timbre cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la madre de Jade.

 **-Buenos días Elizabeth-** saludo Tori

 **-Buenos días Tori, dónde está mi hija-**

 **-Está en la cocina-**

Las dos mujeres llegaron a la cocina encontrándose a Jade jugando con él tenedor. Elizabeth saludo a su hija, empezaron a hablar hasta que Tori les dijo que ya se iba y que quizás volvería un poco tarde pero que si se presentaba una emergencia qué no dudaran en llamarla, Elizabeth asintió pero Jade le dijo que no era necesario que se preocupara tanto. Tori salió de su casa hacia la empresa, en el camino Trina le llamó para informarle que todos ya iban de camino también.

Jade seguía en la cocina con su madre hasta que decidieron irse a la sala y comenzar a platicar acerca del pasado de la gotica. Jade hacía pregunta tras pregunta las cuales su madre respondía sin ninguna dificultad. Horas fueron pasando, Tori las llamo para saber cómo iban las cosas ellas le dijeron que muy bien. Mientras ella seguía firmando, leyendo papeles junto a su hermana y los demás chicos, hasta que por fin lograron terminar, ya eran las cinco de la tarde la morena decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa, quiera ver a su novia.

 **-Qué te vaya bien hermanita-** se despido Trina

 **-A ustedes también-** dijo Tori entrando al auto para dirigirse a su casa

Tori llegó a su casa luego de un largo día de trabajo encontrándose con Jade dormida en el sofá y Elizabeth leyendo una revista

 **-Ya llegue-** susurro Tori lo suficientemente fuerte para que Elizabeth la escuchara y Jade no despertara

 **-Como te fue-**

 **-Un poco cansado pero bien y como han ido las cosas por aquí-**

 **-Todo en orden Tori, ha hecho muchas preguntas también me dijo qué ha recordado algunas cosas de cuando era una niña-**

 **-Esas son buenas nuevas poco a poco irá recuperando todo lo que perdió-** \- respondió Tori viendo a la pelinegra dormir plácidamente- **Es mejor que la lleve a la habitación para que descanse mejor-** dijo la morena dejando unos folders en la mesita que había en medio de la sala

 **-Yo me voy tengo unos asuntos por resolver-**

 **-Gracias por cuidarla-**

 **-No tienes que Tori es mi hija y encantada pasó el tiempo que sea a su lado-** Tori asintió acompañó a Elizabeth hasta la puerta, la despidió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novia dormida, la observo un poco para los ojos de Tori ella era sumamente hermosa, la tomó en brazos tipo princesa y la llevó hasta la habitación cuando la depositó en la cama Jade enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori haciendo que esta cayera encima de ella.

 **-Jade, Jade amor-** \- susurraba Tori para que la gotica la dejara ir- **\- Jade necesito que me sueltes para cambiarme-** \- le dijo calmadamente al oído cosa que provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, Tori sonrió ante eso amaba causar esas reacciones en el cuerpo de la gotica. Tori dejó de forcejear porque sabía que su novia no la iba a soltar para nada así que a como pudo se quitó los zapatos y se acomodo entre las piernas de la pelinegra - **\- mi marmota humana-** \- dijo Tori para después darle un beso a la pelinegra en los labios y quedarse dormida escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta.

Jade despertó sintiendo un enorme peso en todo su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojo se encontró a Tori encima de ella abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura, con el rostro escondido en su cuello, la respiración de la morena le hacía cosquillas. Acarició el rostro de la morena viendo cómo esta se iba sonrojando. Se quedó observándola un poco más y se dio cuenta que poco a poco la morena la estaba enamorando otra vez, con pequeños detalles, pequeños momentos pero sobretodo con los recuerdos en los cuales la morena siempre la cuidaba, la respetaba, la amaba de una manera pura, sincera y tierna. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentirse enamorada de Tori nuevamente.

Tori se removió un poco dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la gótica escuchando los latidos del corazón de esta, eso hacía que se calmara, poco a poco fue despertando encontrándose con Jade acariciando su rostro con la mano derecha y trazando círculos en su espalda con la mano izquierda, tales caricias no hacían más que adormecerla.

 **-Buenos días, amor-** saludo Tori más dormida que despierta, tales palabras provocaron un pequeño sonrojo en él rostro pálido de Jade aún no se acostumbraba a que la llamara amor.

 **-Buenos días-** respondió Jade con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

 **-Sabes te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-** halago la morena

 **-Gracias-** dijo Jade apenada **-Vega te puedes mover-** agregó la gótica tratando de sonar tierna

 **-No-** le respondió Tori inmediatamente

 **-No-** repito Jade incrédula **-Porque no-**

 **-Solo déjame estar así un poquito más por favor, estando entre tus brazos me siento tranquila y segura-** dijo Tori volviendo a esconder su rostro en el cuello de la pelinegra y aspirar su aroma, tal acción provocó que Jade se estremeciera completamente lo cual Tori asintió

Jade dejó que Tori se quedara encima de ella un poco mas , Tori sonrió al sentir que Jade no se enojaba con ella, la pelinegra siguió trazando círculos en la espalda de la mitad latina. Poco a poco se fueron adormeciendo las dos, el simple hecho de sentirse cerca las hacía felices, las hacía estar tranquilas pero más que tranquilas las hacía sentirse seguras la una con la otra. Pocos recuerdos eran los que Jade alberga en su mente pero cada uno de ellos eran valiosos porque en cada uno de ellos fue feliz, tanto en su infancia como en su adolescencia. Recordó que Beck y Cat eran sus mejores amigos desde que tenía 7 años de edad, entró con ellas en la escuela compartía tardes con ellos dos hasta que los años fueron pasando hasta llegar a la High School donde conoció a André, Robbie junto a su títere Rex, al loco de Sikowitz y por supuesto a lo loca de Trina Vega. Poco después de un año de estar en Hollywood Arts conoció a Victoria "Tori" Vega su amienemiga. Jade estaba soñando pero a la misma vez estaba recordando la mayor parte de su vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Siempre a Tu Lado

Pero sin saber como Jade se saltó 6 años de su vida para llegar al día del accidente, para llegar al momento que la dejó dormida por días largos meses, la pelinegra se empezó a remover incómoda en la cama cosa que hizo que su compañera despertara, Jade estaba bastante inquieta; Tori sabía qué era una pesadilla así que busco la manera de despertarla.

 _ **Jade acaba de salir de la empresa quería tener una cena con Tori. La morena aun se encontraba en la empresa firmando unos papeles cuando recibió la llamada de Jade diciéndole que la espera en casa qué no se fuera tardar, la mitad latina sonrió bobamente al saber que su novia la iba a estar esperando para cenar, quizás ver películas y pasar un tiempo juntas ya que últimamente el trabajo no las dejaba tener un tiempo a solas.**_

 _ **Jade iba pensando en que hacer de cenar pero no se le ocurría nada pensó en pasar a comprar algunas cosas y quizás en el camino se le ocurriría algo y a si sorprender a su amada novia, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde prosiguió a seguir su camino pero cuando llegó a mitad de la calle vio una luz que la cegó por unos segundos para después sentir como su coche eran golpeado con brutalidad por una camioneta negra, tal golpe hizo que su coche diera vueltas estampandose con uno de los locales que estaba cerca, el movimiento del carro hizo que se golpeara fuerte la cabeza con él volando dejándola casi inconsciente y con una herida en la parte superior de la cabeza la cual le bañaba la mitad de la cara en sangre. Jade trato de buscar su celular mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la ambulancia, bomberos y seguramente de la policía, ella acababa de tener un accidente pero lo que más le importaba en esos momentos era escuchar la voz de su mitad latina pero le fue imposible tomar el celular y marcar el número, su cuerpo no le respondía adecuadamente.**_

 _ **En esos momento los bomberos la sacaron del carro él cual estaba hecho polvo, no sabía qué estaba pasando se sentía aturdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas, veía borroso y lo único que quería era escuchar la voz de su novia diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. La llevaron al hospital donde solo escuchaba los murmullos de voces, pero no lograba entender qué era lo que decían hasta que escucho la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar la voz de Tori la cual sonaba con desesperación, todo pasaba demasiado rápido para Jade y cuando no pudo más cerró sus ojos y no supo nada.**_

Jade se incorporó violentamente en la cama, con la respiración agitada, una capa de sudor en su frente encontrándose con Tori viéndola muy preocupada.

 **-Jade que pasa-**

Jade no respondió solo atino por lanzarse a los brazos de la morena, la cual al ver que estaba no se calmaba, la rodeo con sus brazos apretándola a su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos en la parte posterior cabeza de la pelinegra y trazando pequeños círculos en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

 **-Jade, amor qué fue lo que soñaste-** preguntó Tori con voz gentil y tierna pero a la vez con preocupación

 **-El….acc...ident..e-** dijo Jade con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, Tori no pregunto más y solo optó por abrazarla, por apegarse más a ella para que la pelinegra se sintiera segura, poco a poco los sollozos de Jade fueron desapareciendo más sin embargo Tori no dejo de abrazarla. Jade por su parte se sentía segura, se tranquilizo al ver que la morena no le hacía preguntas solo la abrazaba como si él mundo dependiera de eso.

 **-Ya te sientes mejor-** preguntó Tori en un susurro gentil

 **-Ya, la impresión de todo lo que paso me asusto-**

 **-Quieres hablar de eso-**

 **-Aún no-** susurro la pelinegra

 **-Esta bien, quieres que nos quedemos así-**

 **-Si no te molesta, si-**

 **-Así nos quedaremos-** Tori no soltó a Jade y se acomodaron en la cama, ahora Jade estaba encima de Tori mientras que esta la mantenía abrazada por la cintura y le hacia caricias en la espalda.

Pasaron unos minutos donde ninguna dijo nada, Jade solo pensaba en lo que había sido su accidente y las ganas que sintió de escuchar la voz de la morena, lo desesperada que se sintió al saber que quizás no iba salir con vida de ahí.

Tori solo hacía caricias en la espalda de su gotica tranquilizandola, pensando en lo difícil que habrá sido para Jade verse envuelta en ese horrible momento. Siguieron así por casi 15 minutos.

 **-Amor, hay que ir a desayunar-** susurro Tori

 **-Me sentí desesperada, me dolía todo-** \- Tori se quedó quieta y callada sabía que Jade estaba hablando del accidente- **\- solo quería escuchar tu voz, diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, que nada me iba a pasar, qué ibas a estar a mi lado pero no pude, quería llamarte pero mi cuerpo no funcionaba correctamente. Cuando por fin escuche tu voz me sentí en calma pero en ese momento perdí la consciencia-** relato Jade

 **-Jade mirame** -demandó Tori a lo que la gótica levantó la mirada- **estoy aquí contigo, en ese momento no pude pero ahora lo estoy y no me voy a ir de aquí, si quieres llorar tienes mi hombro para hacerlo, si quieres saltar hazlo y ten la seguridad de que cuando caigas yo estaré ahí para atraparte, si quieres reír hazlo yo estaré a tu lado compartiendo tu alegría, si quieres enojarte, enojate yo haré lo imposible para hacerte sonreír. Pase lo que pase digan lo que digan siempre estaré a tu lado-** \- dijo Tori tomando el rostro de Jade entre sus manos- **\- si quieres tiempo te lo daré, yo** _ **te esperare hoy y siempre**_ **hasta que decidas cual es el camino que deseas seguir y si quieres que yo te acompañe en el, si la respuesta es no respetare tu decisión, te observare desde lejos con una sonrisa en el rostro al saber que eres feliz-**

Jade solo se le quedo viendo a Tori directamente a los ojos, sintiendo como se le nublaba la vista debido a las lágrimas qué se le habian acomulado, las palabras de la morena había calado hondo en ella causándole un remolino de emociones y es que se las había dicho con tanta sinceridad, con tanta seriedad pero a la vez con tanta ternura y tanto amor que era imposible no creerle pero lo también era imposible era no perder en los ojos color chocolates de la mitad latina. Jade sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas para luego ser limpiadas por los pulgares de su novia, la cual le quitaba las lágrimas pero también le acariciaba el rostro, tal caricia hizo que Jade instintivamente cerrar los ojos para sentirla más profunda, abrió los ojos y sintió como la morena deposita un beso en su frente.

Jade solo se le quedo viendo a la morena, esta le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sus miradas quedaron fijas Café vs Gris, no se movían, no decían nada, no hacían nada, poco a poco Jade se fue acercando al rostro de la morena, esta no la detuvo cuando sus labios estuvieron cerca rozandose ligeramente, Jade volvió a sonreír y sin esperar alguna reacción de su novia la beso, Tori correspondió el beso inmediatamente dejándose llevar por los labios de la gotica, era un beso cargado de amor, ternura, gentileza, pureza pero sobretodo confianza, no había pasión, no había deseo, ni siquiera había lujuria solo amor, puro y sincero. Tori se fue separando de Jade lentamente, abrió los ojos y vio como la pelinegra los iba abriendo lentamente.

 **-Te amo-** le susurro, no espero una respuesta de su compañera y la volvió a besar para demostrarle que las palabras que había dicho eran totalmente sinceras y que venían desde lo más profundo de su ser, Jade sintió su mundo dar vueltas, mariposas en el estómago, se sintió flotar y soñar al mismo tiempo, no era la única Tori sintió lo mismo pero se sentía con mucha suerte de volver a tener a la persona que más amaba junto a ella, después de ver como esta se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, se sentía dichosa de ver que su compañera aun sin memoria se mantenía a su lado pero a la vez se sentía vulnerable porque se dio cuenta que en cualquier momento la podría perder y si eso pasaba no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a vivir el infierno que vivió cuando Jade estuvo en una cama de hospital sin hablarle, sin sonreírle, sin llamarle Vega, sin llamarle Tori cuando estaban a solas en esos momentos de intimidad, sin pelear con ella para llevarle la contraria sabía que no iba a poder vivir sin eso. Se volvieron a separar y solo se observaron olvidando todo lo que las rodeaba, olvidando inclusive sus nombres. Ahora solo eran dos simples mujeres enamoradas tratando de disfrutar de un momento tranquilo, un momento lleno de paz, de amor y paciencia.

Jade quiso responderle a Tori

 **-Tori yo-**

 **-No hace falta que me respondas Jade, no es obligación decir que me amas hazlo cuando te sientas segura, cuando lo sientas en lo más profundo de tu ser-** susurro Tori

Jade asintió y se acurruco en los brazos de la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta, sintiendo como la mitad latina la apretaba más a su cuerpo. Sonrió para sus adentros no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero estar así junto a la morena la hacía sentir feliz, aspiró el aroma a vainilla que la morena desprendía causando que esta se estremeciera, poco a poco se fue adormeciendo nuevamente hasta qué

 **-Si queres una marmota humana-** se burló Tori

 **-No es mi culpa que dormir sea tan delicioso-** se defiendo la gotica acomodándose mejor en los brazos de su novia

 **-Lo se pero hay que ir a desayunar me muero de hambre-** dijo Tori haciendo pucheros los cuales hicieron reír a la gotica, después de recordar un momento de tristeza y miedo la mitad latina la hacía reír solo con un simple gesto.

 **-Bien, bien vamos a desayunar-** dijo Jade levantándose

Jade se levantó y hasta en ese momento pudo observar que Tori aun andaba con la ropa con la que se había ido al trabajo.

 **-Porque aun nadas vestida con la ropa con las que fuiste a trabajar-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-Bueno ayer que vine te encontré dormida en el sofa, asi que para que descansaras mejor te cargue hasta aquí pero cuando te deje en la cama me tomaste por el cuello y no me soltaste-** le reveló la morena mientras buscaba algo como para ponerse.

 **-Perdón...no sabía lo qué estaba haciendo-** se disculpó la pelinegra apenada

 **-Esta bien hacía mucho que no dormíamos así-** respondió la morena

Jade busco ropa más cómoda, bajo a la cocina siendo seguida por Tori.

 **-Dime Vega como es que la loca de tu hermana terminó siendo pareja de Kitty Cat-** pregunto Jade había recordado la mayoría de cosas pero ella quería más detalles

 **-La verdad al principio me sorprendió ver a Trina sentándose en la misma mesa que nosotros ella jamás se sentaba ahí-** \- respondió la morena mientras preparaba unos panqueques- **Ya sabes Trina pues es...Trina, es mi hermana y todo pero ella es rara**

 **-Tu también eres rara Vega supongo que eso es genético-** se burló Jade

 **-Hey…. bueno quizás tengas razón pero a lo que iba-**

 _ **Tori y los demás miembros de la banda se dirigían a su mesa favorita para almorzar, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, André junto a Robbie y Rex, Cat sola frente a Jade, Beck solo ya que hacía dos meses habían terminado con Jade, Jade y Tori se sentaban juntas lo cual preocupaba a los demás ya que ellas dos eran una bomba de tiempo juntas. Porque? Porque se la pasaban peleando como perros y gatos, lo cual siempre les daba miedo porque la morena siempre le paraba frente a la gótica sin importarle si está andaba o no un parte de tijeras en alguna parte de su vestimenta.**_

 _ **Pero dejando de lado las peleas de esos dos, todos se miraban raros entre ellos ya que la hermana mayor de la morena se había ido a sentar con ellos en la mesa**_

 _ **-Bien Trina qué es lo que te pasa- preguntó Tori preocupada**_

 _ **-Nada porque- respondió la Vega mayor sin más**_

 _ **-Tu nunca te sientas con nosotras y eso es raro-**_

 _ **-Tiene algo de malo que me siente hoy aquí-**_

 _ **-No solo que nunca lo habías hecho y pues pensé que algo andaba mal-**_

 _ **-Todo está bien Tori-**_

 _ **Trina había dicho que nada le pasaba y en realidad era así solo que quería pasar más tiempo con su hermana ya que se había dado cuenta de que su relación era un poco lejana. Trina y Tori siempre habían sido muy unidas ya que la morena mayor siempre cuidaba de su hermana debido a la complexión de su cuerpo, sus padres les habían pedido que siempre se mantuvieran juntas a pesar de las peleas que llegaron a tener, como todos los hermanos siempre iban a haber diferencias y en ellas más pero tenían que saber cómo resolver esas pequeñas diferencias.**_

 _ **Desde que Trina había entrado a Hollywood Arts se había distanciado de Tori y ahora qué su hermana había ingresó a la misma escuela pensó en que sería buena idea pasar un tiempo juntas conociendo a los amigos de ella, más no sabía Trina que entre los amigos de su hermana iba a encontrar a la persona que le iba a demostrar la pureza del amor.**_

 _ **De todos las personas sentadas en esa mesa con la primera en forjar una amistad fue con Cat, luego Andre, Robbie, Beck y quizás un poquito con Rex, con la que si mantenía una guerra constante era con Jade porque? Porque esta le hacía la vida imposible a su hermana y a ella también.**_

 _ **Día tras día Trina se sentaba con la banda llegando a formar parte de esta, todos la aceptaron incluso Jade, día tras día hacían nuevas travesuras, hablaban de cosas sin sentido y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos así la relación entre Trina y Tori volvió a ser más cercana pero entre Cat también había llegado a ser muy importante en la vida de la Vega mayor.**_

 _ **Al cabo de dos meses pasando juntos Trina se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Cat, si Cat la chica pelirroja con actitud de niña risueña, tierna, amable, cariñosa. Trina no sabía qué hacer se sentía rara así que opto por hablar con su hermana**_

 _ **-Tori tienes un momento- preguntó la mitad latina mayor**_

 _ **-Sí dime qué pasa Tri-**_

 _ **-Qué pasaría si te digo que me gusta una chica-**_

 _ **Tori se detuvo a pensar a ella nunca le importaron los estereotipos ni nada de eso. Ella siempre pensaba que las personas deberían enamorarse independientemente de que si tienen penes o vaginas lo unico que deberia importar serian los sentimientos de las personas y nada más.**_

 _ **-No pasaría nada Tri porque-**_

 _ **-Es..que me gusta Cat-**_

 _ **-Un momento estamos hablando de Cat nuestra amiga pelirroja verdad-**_

 _ **-Claro idiota cuantas Cat hay en HA-**_

 _ **-Perdon pero en serio te gusta ella-**_

 _ **-Esa es tu reacción, no vas a gritar o a decirme que eso no es bueno que no es correcto- dijo Trina incrédula**_

 _ **-Mira Tri para él que estes con una mujer o un hombre no me interesas lo único que me importa es que tu seas feliz y punto y si tu felicidad esta al lado de Cat por mi esta bien-**_

 _ **-No te da vergüenza-**_

 _ **-Katrina Vega déjate de miedos por una vez en tu vida si, para mi eso es irrelevante y lo sabes si te gusta Cat y te has enamorado de ella bien por ti, bien por ella-**_

 _ **Trina estaba feliz de que su hermana la aceptara pero ahora estaba en la reacción de sus padres qué pensaran ellos de eso, cómo reaccionaran**_

 _ **-Cómo crees qué sea la reacción mama y papa cuando se los diga-**_

 _ **-Ellos te diran lo mismo que yo Tri, ahora lo más importante de todo esto Cat sabe qué te gusta- La morena mayor negó - Y qué estás esperando para decirle-**_

 _ **-No se si me corresponderá Tori, además primero quería hablar contigo ayúdame no sé qué hacer-**_

 _ **Tori se le quedo viendo a su hermana como si le salieran tres cabezas o algo por el estilo, ella jamás le pedía ayuda en cuestiones amorosas pero ahora lo estaba haciendo y no sabía qué decir**_

 _ **-En qué puedo ayudar- pregunto Tori**_

 _ **-No lo se por eso te pregunto-**_

 _ **-Bueno hazlo fácil Tri ve habla con ella dicelo y si te dice que no te corresponde pues enamorala hermanita, o me vas a decir qué te vas a dar por vencida a la primera- aconsejo Tori. Trina solo asintió un poco más entusiasmada.**_

 _ **Pasó la primera semana y Trina aun no le había dicho a Cat que le gusta, Tori le dijo que si no lo hacía lo antes posible Robbie le iba a ganar ya que este también estaba interesado en la Gatito Rojo. Tal cosa hizo que Trina le hiciera caso en el almuerzo le pidió a Cat si podía hablar con ella a solas a lo cual la Gatito rojo le dijo que si.**_

 _ **Las dos chicas entraron en la escuela Trina la llevó a la terraza de la escuela para hablar con ella ya cuando se aseguro de estuvieran solas**_

 _ **-Cat tengo algo importante qué decirte por favor escúchame- dijo Trina jugando con sus dedos, en algunos momentos Cat podía portarse como una niña pero ahora sabía que no era momento para eso si algo había aprendido de las hermanas Vegas era que cuando estaban nerviosas o tenían miedo de algo se ponían a jugar con sus dedos**_

 _ **-Dime Trina que es lo que pasa- dijo Cat sonriéndole para darle más confianza**_

 _ **-Bueno yo..yo quería..mm..de-**_

 _ **-Trina respira profundo y dímelo me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo Cat un poco sorprendida por la tartamudez de la morena**_

 _ **-Cat tu me gusta- dejo salir Trina haciendo qué Cat abriera los ojos como platos de la sorpresa pero a la vez sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa carmesí, Trina había cerrado los ojos- Cat dime algo por favor- susurro Trina con la voz algo entrecortada**_

 _ **Cat no dijo solo optó por abrazar a la morena la cual se sorprendió por la acción de la Gatito rojo.**_

 _ **-Tu también me gusta Trina- dijo separándose de la morena sonriéndole**_

 _ **Trina sonrió abiertamente ante la respuesta positiva que había obtenido**_

 _ **-Tu..tu quieres ser mi novia- pregunto Trina ya más confiada, no obtuvo respuesta ya que Cat la había besado dándole a entender que si aceptaba.**_

 **-Bueno y así fue como esas dos empezaron a salir juntas-** dijo Tori

 **-Espera espera-**

 **-Que pasa Jade-**

 **-Y qué pasó con Robbie-** Tori hizo una "o" con la boca a Jade no se le escapaba nada

 **-Bueno él no se tomó nada bien, dejó de sentarse en la mesa y empezó a hacerle la vida imposible a mi hermana. Poco después de dos meses tu y yo comenzamos a salir y pues para hacerle más daño a las chicas empezó a molestarnos a nosotras también aunque fue más leve porque lo que él quería era tener a Cat como su novia-**

 **-Cuenta qué pasó-**

 _ **Las dos chicas regresaron a lo mesa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _ **-Y esas sonrisas a qué se deben- pregunto Tori aunque ya más o menos sospechaba él motivo de ellas, tal pregunta hizo que todos los presentes prestaran atención**_

 _ **-Bueno eso se debe a que Cat acepto ser mi novia-**_

 _ **Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Jade que se encontraba tomando café lo escupió y se les quedo viendo a las dos chicas.**_

 _ **-Es enserio Cat- pregunto la gotica aun sin creérselo**_

 _ **-Si es cierto Jadey- respondió la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Pues te deseo suerte Kitty Cat-**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que nos aceptas- pregunto Trina insegura**_

 _ **-Si pero si haces llorar a Cat mi coleccion de tijeras quedarán incrustadas en todo tu cuerpo- le dijo Jade con la sonrisa sádica a lo que Trina asintió rápidamente sabía que la gotica estaba hablando en serio**_

 _ **-Felicidades chicas- dijo André con un sonrisa en el rostro**_

 _ **-Felicidades- dijo Beck sonriendoles con los pulgares arriba**_

 _ **-Esto se va a poner caliente- comentó Rex dando a entender que si aceptaba aunque la opinión del títere no importaba mucho, los únicos que faltaban eran Tori y Robbie**_

 _ **-Cat te deseo suerte con el carácter de mi hermana, haber si tu puedes hacer algo con eso- agregó Tori, todos los demás excepto Robbie asintieron a lo que la mitad latina mayor les mando una mirada asesina y Cat solo les sonrió**_

 _ **Todos se le quedaron viendo a Robbie él cual solo se levanto tomo sus cosas y se fue de la mesa, algunos quedaron extrañados por la actitud del chico otros no por ejemplo Tori, Jade, Trina y Beck ellos ya sabían de los sentimientos del chico hacia la pelirroja. Ya a lo lejos solo se escuchaban los gritos de Rex diciendo que él quería ver los sexis besos entre las dos chicas.**_

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que Cat y Trina habían empezado a salir, Tori como buena hermana y cuñada le había dado un nombre a la parejita ya que si unían el nombre de Cat y él de Trina el resultado era Catrina, sí similar al nombre completo de la morena mayor pero con la diferencia que la K se transformaba en C. La pareja estaba feliz con él dichoso nombre con él qué Tori las había bautizado.**_

 _ **En esa semana Robbie no se había sentado con la banda ni siquiera les hablaba, solo pasaba de lejos, Jade les decía que quizás él necesitaba tiempo para aceptar que había perdido la oportunidad con Cat pero no era así ya que la siguiente semana había empezado a coquetearle a la pelirroja frente a su novia, Trina no hacia nada ya que Cat le decía que no le tomara importancia en algún momento se iba a dar cuenta de no tenía oportunidad. Trina había aceptado pero cada vez eran más notorios los coqueteos de Robbie y eso empezaba a irritar a Trina.**_

 **-Momento Vega en serio Robbie coqueteaba abiertamente con Cat y tu hermana no hacía nada de nada-** pregunto Jade sorprendida

 **-Bueno Cat le había pedido que no hiciera nada y pues Trina solo lo acepto pero despues se empezo a molestar, digamos qué le comenzaron a ganar los celos y eso la empezó a frustrar-**

 **-La loca de tu hermana es celosa-** pregunto Jade incrédula

 **-Y mucho, ahora termine de contarte-** dijo Tori a lo que la pelinegra asintió

 _ **Ya un mes desde que todo HA había aceptado a la pareja Catrina, la mayoría estaba feliz de ver la pareja junta, no era que fueran las únicas lesbianas en la escuela pero ellas eran muy conocidas por toda la escuela así que no podían pasar desapercibidas.**_

 _ **Trina se sintió cada vez más irritada al ver que su novia recibía flores, chocolates, cartas en su Locker y no eran precisamente de ella si no de Robbie. Las clases pasaron hasta que por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo.**_

 _ **Tori pudo notar que Trina no andaba bien pero solo ella lo podía notar obvio conocía hasta la más pequeña mueca de su hermana.**_

 _ **-Trina podemos hablar un momento- dijo Tori levantándose**_

 _ **-Hablar de qué- replicó Trina**_

 _ **-Si mueves tu trasero lo sabrás ahora sígueme- le dijo Tori algo molesta**_

 _ **Trina se levantó de su asiento y siguió a Tori los demás le restaron importancia quizás sea un problema entre hermanas pero Jade sabía que no era eso sabía qué se trataba acerca de Robbie.**_

 _ **-Qué te pasa Trina- pregunto Tori observando los movimientos de su hermana**_

 _ **-Nada Tori-**_

 _ **-Trina no soy idiota dime qué te pasa-**_

 _ **-NO ME PASA NADA- gritó Trina atrayendo la atención de la banda desde hacía mucho no la escuchaban gritar de ese modo, cuando observaron a las dos morenas se dieron cuenta de que la mayor estaba enojada**_

 _ **-QUÉ...DEMONIOS...TE PASA KATRINA VEGA- ciceso Tori a lo que hizo que Trina retrocediera había hecho mal en gritarle a su hermana sabía qué está odiaba que le gritaran y más qué le quisieran ver la cara**_

 _ **-Perdón Tori no quería gritarte- se disculpó Trina - es solo que no me gusta ver lo que hace Robbie porque no acepta que Cat está conmigo- terminó de decir frustrada**_

 _ **-Y no va a entender hasta qué tú o Cat le ponga un alto Tri. Ahora deja de andar amargada estos últimos días has andado algo insoportable-**_

 _ **-Lo se y lo siento Tori pero es que ahhh-**_

 _ **-Lo se no eres buena escondiendo tus celos Trina, se qué confías en Cat pero no en las cosas que Robbie está haciendo tienes miedo de que le llegue a hacer daño pero ten por seguro que no lo hará. Se que no has hecho nada porque Cat te lo pidió porque de ser tu ya le hubieras hecho una llave o le hubieras roto los brazos-**_

 _ **Tori y Trina siguieron hablando, la mayor le dijo a su hermana como se había estado sintiendo con toda la situación, la menor le dijo que fuera paciente que hablara con Cat para dejarle en claro a Robbie que hiciera lo que hiciera ellas iban a seguir juntas.**_

 _ **Las dos morenas regresaron a la mesa nadie dijo ni preguntó nada, Cat solo se abrazó a su novia y esta le correspondió el abrazo gentilmente. Horas más tardes las clases ya habían terminado, Trina le dijo a Tori qué iba a ir a una cita con Cat y qué regresaba hasta en la noche.**_

 _ **Trina le dijo todo a Cat y está comprendió qué había hecho mal en no hacer nada al respecto le pidió disculpas a Trina por los problemas que le había causado con eso, la morena solo asintio pero le pidio a Cat que hiciera algo o si no ella tomaría las riendas y le dejaría bien en claro a Robbie qué Cat ya tenía pareja.**_

 _ **Esa noche la linda pareja fue al cine, comieron helados, jugaron en el parque como niñas pequeñas, rieron se divirtieron, se besaron. Todas las personas que pasaban por ahí las veían con una sonrisa en la boca, todos notaban que las dos chicas estaban enamoradas. Rápidamente se les había hecho tarde Trina dejó a Cat en su casa y luego se fue a la de ella, cuando entró se encontró con su hermana sentada en el sofá viendo la serie Glee y con un tarro de nutella con manzanas cortadas en rodajas.**_

 _ **-Ya llegue- saludo Trina**_

 _ **-Como te fue- le preguntó Tori sin despegar la mirada del televisor y metiéndose una rodaja de manzana con nutella a la boca**_

 _ **-Muy bien hable con Cat y pues cuando veamos a Robbie hablaremos con él-**_

 _ **-Eso suena genial y qué tal la cita-**_

 _ **-Muy divertida- dijo Trina sentándose en el sofá con su hermana**_

 _ **-Me alegro Tri-**_

 _ **Las hermanas se quedaron viendo televisión todos modos el siguiente día era sábado, después de tres horas comiendo, platicando y viendos programas Trina se quedó dormida en el sofá Genial se durmió y ahora me toca qué llevarla a su recamara pensó Tori con una mueca en la cara, sin más tomó a su hermana en brazos, suerte que no pesaba mucho y la dejó en su habitación.**_

 **-Ahora entiendo como fuiste capaz de llevarme hasta la habitación-** comentó Jade

 **-Así es, tuve mucha práctica con Trina-** dijo Tori

 _ **El fin de semana había pasado volando, todos los estudiantes iban entrando a HA. Trina y Cat entraron riendo tomadas de la mano, pensaron en hablar con Robbie en la mañana pero optaron por hacerlo en el almuerzo. Iban tan desconcentradas hasta qué**_

 _ **-JODER VEGA FIJATE POR DONDE VAS- gritó Jade enojada ya que por accidente la morena le había tirado el café**_

 _ **-Si no te pusieras detrás de mí me habría fijado- le reprocho la morena con serenidad, todo el mundo se preguntaba cuando iban a ver a Tori Vega perder los estribos así como Jade**_

 _ **-PUES FIJATE PARA LA PRÓXIMA PORQUE DE NO SER ASÍ MIS TIJERAS VISITARAN TU CUELLO- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-No te tengo miedo- le respondió Jade**_

 _ **Las personas que estaban alrededor de las chicas empezaron a buscar refugio porque ahí iba arder troya, Tori había retado a Jade y esta no se iba a ir sin una venganza digna de ella.**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos ya parecen un matrimonio- comentó Trina**_

 _ **-De qué demonios hablas Loca- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Se pelean por todo, se pelean hasta por una mosca ya digan qué se gustan y dejen de hacer tanto drama-**_

 _ **Tori y Jade aún no habían entendido a qué se refería Trina así que lo dejaron pasar, mientras que Cat las miraba divertida al saber que ninguna de las dos lo había notado. Si su rivalidad había empezado porque Tori derramó café sobre Beck y quiso arreglarlo y terminó en una mala posición ante los ojos de Jade la cual era la novia del chico canadiense pero después de demostrarle a la gotica que no quería nada de nada con Beck y qué está entendiera las cosas iban bien pero desde hace unas semanas las peleas empezaron a ser más frecuentes y Trina junto a Cat habían deducido que esas dos se atraen tal como los polos opuestos, claramente ellas eran opuestas en todos los sentidos.**_

 _ **Trina y Cat habían buscado a Robbie pero este al parecer no había llegado, así que decidieron hacerlo el siguiente día pero tampoco tuvieron éxito. Los días fueron pasando no encontraban a Robbie en el almuerzo, siempre llegaba tarde a las clases y era él primero en irse pero las flores y chocolates seguían llegando al Locker de Cat cosa que hacía rabiar más a Trina. La mitad latina mayor estaba qué le quería torcer el alma al chico del títere.**_

 _ **Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Trina y Cat querían hablar con Robbie pero nunca estaba. Lo que si habían notado era él repentino cambia en Jade y Tori ya se pelean menos y se toleraban más, las Catrina sonrienron para sus adentros ellas ya sabían lo que eso significaba.**_

 _ **Las chicas dirigían a su almuerzo, casi toda la banda estaba ahí solo faltaban Jade, Tori y Robbie claro. Lo que se les hizo bastante raro era ver a Jade y Tori caminar juntas y reír, cuando las dos chicas llegaron anunciaron que eran pareja, Beck y André casi se atoraron con la comida, sin más les felicitaron.**_

 _ **Cat hizo lo mismo que Tori había hecho y fusionar los nombres de Tori y Jade dando resultado a JORI. Todos estaban felices con las nuevas parejas.**_

 **-Vega porque te detienes sigueme contando-** pidió Jade

 **-Tranquila a eso voy pero vámonos para el sofá-** las chicas ya habían terminado de desayunar


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Anécdotas

 **-Ahora si cuéntame qué pasó Vega-** dijo Jade

 **-Bien-** respondió Tori

 _ **Ya había terminado el almuerzo todos se dirigian hacia sus últimas horas de clases, cuando Trina iba por uno de los tantos pasillos de HA pudo ver a Robbie, le llamó**_

 _ **-Hey Robbie quiero hablar contigo- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-**_

 _ **-Claro que tienes, desde que Cat y yo empezamos a salir tú le has estado mandando cosas-**_

 _ **-Y eso a ti-**_

 _ **-Me importa ella es mi NOVIA y quiero de la dejes en paz-**_

 _ **-Y si no quiero, las voy a demostrar que Cat no es así-**_

 _ **-Eres un idiota si crees que eso va hacer qué ella se fije en ti, ella quiere ser tu amiga. No se porque te portas asi eres nuestro amigo pero ahora te estás portando como un patán-**_

 _ **-Yo no la quiero como amiga, quiero que ella sea mi novia y eso quiere decir que tengo que competir contra ti lo hare-**_

 _ **-No se trata de competencia, Cat no es ningún trofeo, ella puede elegir con quien quiere estar- dijo Trina enojada**_

 _ **-Eso es lo de menos si no es Cat entonces será Jade- Trina abrió los ojos como platos**_

 _ **-Estas hablando de Jade West verdad, es la misma Jade West que yo conozco-**_

 _ **-Cual más va a ser-**_

 _ **-Ella está saliendo con Tori y además ella jamás te ha hecho caso-**_

 _ **-Eso es lo de menos-**_

 _ **-Robbie dejame decirte que Tori no es como yo-**_

 _ **-Por favor Trina estamos hablando de Tori ella no tiene carácter alguno-**_

 _ **Trina no sabía si reír o sentirse mal por Robbie, quería conquistar a nada más y nada menos que a Jadelyn August West eso si que iba a ser un grave error.**_

 **-Robbie quería algo conmigo-** pregunto Jade

 **-Si, dijo que eras algo imposible y que él amaba los imposibles o quizás solo era para molestar más a Trina-** dijo Tori

 **-Y qué significa eso de tú no eres igual que Trina-**

 **-Bueno...eso mmm como lo explico-** dijo Tori

 **-Vega habla que ya me dio más curiosidad-**

 _ **Robbie se había ido dejando a Trina muy sorprendida. La mitad latina mayor sabía que Jade no iba a aceptar ni una sola flor porque antes de eso asesina al pobre de Robbie y Tori bueno con Tori nunca se sabía qué podría pasar, ella era un enigma como se podria enojar o tan solo se podía reír, no se sabe.**_

 _ **El almuerzo llegó rápido, Trina miraba a su hermana y a la gótica no parecían novias, actuaban como siempre las dos sentadas una al lado de la otra, se miraban de vez en cuando. Eso no era nada bueno porque actuaban de esa manera se suponía que eran una pareja.**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos en realidad están saliendo- preguntó la Vega mayor**_

 _ **-Si estamos saliendo porque la pregunta Trina- respondió Tori**_

 _ **-Es que no actúan como si lo fueran-**_

 _ **-Bueno que no actuemos como las parejas normales no quiere decir que no lo seamos- agregó Jade cortando una servilleta con sus tijeras**_

 _ **Tanto Tori como Jade preferían ser más discretas con su relación, no era que tuvieran pena ya todos en la escuela sabía qué eran novias pero debido a sus caracteres ninguna se mostraba cariñosa con público presente eso solo lo hacían cuando estaban a solas. Jade no era una mujer que dijera cursilerias, por otro lado Tori siempre demostraba su afecto pero respetaba los espacios de su pareja y de esa manera se evitaban peleas absurdas.**_

 _ **Trina optó por no decir nada referente a Robbie primero quería asegurarse de que fuera verdad lo que le había dicho, pero no era qué tenía miedo no ella solo quería evitar problemas.**_

 _ **Las hermanas Vegas se dirigían a su casa.**_

 _ **-Hey Tori qué pasaría si Jade empieza a recibir regalos que no son tuyos-**_

 _ **-Bueno no creo que Jade acepte eso y quien sea el que los envíe se puede dar por muerto-**_

 _ **-Tu no te sentirias celosa-**_

 _ **-No lo se eso depende de la reacción de Jade al ver los regalos porque-**_

 _ **-Bueno es que si ella empieza a recibir regalos que no son tuyos pues quiere decir que alguien más la quiere conquistar, alguien te la quiere quitar-**_

 _ **-Para mi las cosas son más sencillas Trina, Jade decidió ser mi pareja porque siente algo por mi- dijo Tori a lo que Trina asintió- de ella va a depender si quiere seguir conmigo o no, es decir si ella acepta los regalos quiere decir que ella está interesada en esa persona y lo que sintio por mi fue una confusión-**_

 _ **-Pero qué pasa si esa persona solo lo hace porque está dolida-**_

 _ **-Ahí la cosa cambia Trina no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño a Jade. Ahora dime a qué se deben todas esas preguntas-**_

 _ **-Bueno...mm. nada solo sentía curiosidad por saber que opinabas al respecto- dijo Trina algo nerviosa, como había pensado con su hermana nunca se sabe había dicho que no haría nada pero despues decia que si.**_

 _ **-Aja, claro Trina y yo nací ayer, deja de jugar paso algo hoy en la escuela-**_

 _ **-Este.. como te lo digo-**_

 _ **-Pues empieza desde el principio-**_

 _ **-Hoy hable con Robbie le pedí que dejara en paz a Cat porque ella es mi novia pero él dijo que no lo haría y qué si no era Cat sería Jade- Tori se tenso al oír eso, Trina lo noto**_

 _ **-Tu querias saber como yo iría a reaccionar si Robbie empieza a coquetear con Jade, verdad?-**_

 _ **-Si Tori es que contigo nunca se sabe y la verdad yo quiero saber qué es lo que harás si Robbie empieza a molestar a Jade-**_

 _ **-Sabes qué Jade jamás le ha hecho caso a Robbie, y si ella se entera de que él está mandando cosas le va a clavar una de sus tijeras-**_

 _ **-Si ya lo se y eso mismo le dije a Robbie pero dice que no le importa. Lo que a mi me preocupa es saber tu reacción joder ya tu dices "no soy celosa" pero eres todo lo contrario-**_

 _ **-Trina esta vez no sera asi tenlo por seguro, yo confío en Jade y lo sabe pero también tanto Jade como yo somos dos personas celosas. Pero tu sabes que yo me control más con respecto a eso, Jade no lo hace-**_

 _ **-Ese es el punto hermanita tu y Jade son celosas-**_

 _ **-Yo no haré nada, ni diré nada Trina mientras Jade sepa como poner las cosas en su lugar yo no me voy a meter. Tu y todos saben qué Jade siempre ha sido una mujer independiente y que ahora está conmigo no quiere decir que eso vaya a cambiar pero si Robbie quiere pasarse de listo lo hare, se que él es mi amigo pero no voy a permitir que le falte el respecto a Jade-**_

 _ **-Estás segura de dejar las cosas a Jade, ella puede pensar que a ti no te importa que ella esté recibiendo cosas de otra persona-**_

 _ **-Yo ya hable con ella acerca de eso Trina no te preocupes-**_

 **-En serio eres celosa Vega-** pregunto Jade

 **-Si lo soy pero en eso tu no te quedas atrás-** le respondió la morena

 **-Supongo que mis motivos tendré** \- dijo Jade

 **-Yo también los tengo-** Tori estaba feliz desde hacía unos dos dias Jade hablaba con más confianza con ella

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que Tori y Jade comenzaron a salir. Era el inicio de otra semana los estudiantes estaban llegando a otro día de escuela preparados para las nuevas actuaciones, nuevas lecciones.**_

 _ **Jade iban entrando a la escuela con cara de pocos amigos ya que se había dormido y no había tenido tiempo de tomar su preciado café, cuando entró se encontró con Tori en se Locker.**_

 _ **-Vega- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-West- le respondió la morena**_

 _ **Si se hubieran saludado así, hace una semana atrás todos hubieran pensado que una pelea se acercaba pero no era así esa era la manera de ellas en decir buenos días.**_

 _ **-Toma- dijo Tori acercando un vaso de café a Jade, la gotica se quedó sorprendida - tómalo es café colombiano te va a gustar-**_

 _ **Jade en el momento de escuchar colombiano tomó el vaso y se lo empinó, cuando sintió la cafeína tocar su boca gimió eso era lo que estaba esperando. Tori sonrió ante la reacción de la pelinegra ante él cafe ella sabía que la gotica ama el café más que a nada.**_

 _ **-Gracias- dijo Jade ya más calmada, cualquiera diría que era él fin del mundo ya que Jade West jamás decía gracias. Los cambios que estaban pasando entre las dos muchachas eran notorios no se peleaban mucho, Jade era un poco más tolerante y más tranquila, Tori bueno Tori seguía siendo ella misma solo que un poquito más seria.**_

 _ **Jade abrió su Locker y se encontró con una carta, al verla pensó que era de Tori pero al ver la letra en él sobre supo que no era de ella. Jade conocía muy bien la escritura de la mitad latina.**_

 _ **-Vega sabes quien dejo esto aqui- pregunto la gotica, Tori se giro y tomo el sobre**_

 _ **-Creo que es de Robbie- dijo Tori tranquila**_

 _ **-Y porque mierdas está esto aquí se supone que esto debería ser para Cat no para mi-**_

 _ **-Ven sígueme- le dijo la morena, en eso Tori tomó la mano libre de Jade ya que ella sostenía el café, la llevo al cuarto del conserje para poder hablar en privado - lo que pasa es que Trina habló con Robbie para que dejara de molestar a Cat, este le dijo qué no y qué si no era Cat serias tu-**_

 _ **Jade al escuchar eso se puso a reír, no lo podía creer**_

 _ **-Es una broma verdad-**_

 _ **-No lo es Jade- cuando Tori le dijo eso él rostro de Jade se endureció- lo mejor será que hables con él Jade y así nos evitamos problemas-**_

 _ **-Y tú qué harás Vega-**_

 _ **-Ya te lo dijo antes Jade, yo voy a respetar tus decisiones además confío en ti. Trina me hizo esa misma pregunta y lo mismo que te acabo de decir a ti se lo dije a ella. Yo no te voy prohibir cosas-**_

 _ **A Jade le gustaba Tori porque esta le dejaba hacer las cosas a su manera, además de que la había aceptado tal y como era. Tori le estaba dejando ser quien era, no la quería cambiar como en su momento lo intento hacer Beck. Beck quiso que ella fuera más sumisa, más tranquila, más dominable, en cambio Tori le decía que si hiciera lo que ella quería porque jamás la va a detener y se lo estaba demostrando.**_

 _ **Tori solo sonrió Jade le devolvio la sonrisa, se había dado cuenta de que siempre terminaban metidas en el cuarto del conserje.**_

 _ **-Parecer ser que siempre terminaremos aquí- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Supongo que este es nuestro lugar especial-**_

 _ **Tori solo se le quedo viendo a Jade mientras esta se iba acercando, se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, Jade hizo desaparecer la distancia entre sus labio y los de Tori, el beso empezó tierno pero poco a poco iba subiendo de volumen hasta que la campana sonó e hizo que se separaran.**_

 _ **-Hay que ir a clases- dijo Tori sonrojada, Jade solo asintió con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Solo en momentos como esos donde solo eran ellas dos podrían mostrarse cariñosas y enamoradas.**_

 _ **Salieron del armario del conserje y la clase que les tocaba era la de Sikowitz junto a Cat, Robbie, André y Beck. Tori aun tenía la carta en sus manos cuando entraron al salón Tori se la dio a Jade.**_

 _ **-Hey Shappiro esto es tuyo- dijo Jade dándole la carta**_

 _ **-Es para ti- dijo él chico de lentes**_

 _ **-No se cuales sean tus intenciones y no me interesa saber pero no quiero este tipo de cosas en mi Locker, si vas a molestar hazlo pero no a mi porque si sigues mis tijeras visitaron tu cabello-**_

 _ **-No te tengo miedo-**_

 _ **Tori solo veía las caras de Jade pensando en qué se veía hermosa cuando estaba seria.**_

 _ **-Deberías Shappiro, además si quisiera que alguien me mandara estas cosas preferiría que fueran de mi novia y no de ti ni de nadie más- Robbie vio algo enojado a Tori pero esta no se había percatado ya que seguía viendo a Jade**_

 **-En serio te gusto cuando estoy seria-** interrumpió Jade viendo como la cara de Tori se iba poniendo roja

 **-Es que te miras bien-** dijo la morena cohibida, Jade sonrió con autosuficiencia le gustaba ver esas reacciones en la morena.

 **-Eres rara Vega y eso me agrada-** Tori solo sonrió esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes

 _ **-Y tú qué Tori no dirás nada- preguntó Robbie despertando a la morena de su trance**_

 _ **-Perdon decias algo- se disculpó la morena apenada**_

 _ **-No harás nada al ver que tu novia recibe regalos míos- todo el mundo prestó atención hasta Sikowitz que ya había llegado pero no había hecho ruido al ver lo qué estaba pasando. Y es que él loco amante de los cocos adoraba la linda pareja que hacían Jade y Tori por eso siempre les ponía juntas en todos los proyectos.**_

 _ **-Tendría que hacer algo- preguntó Tori confundida**_

 _ **-Pues es tu novia y alguien te la quiere quitar-**_

 _ **-Yo no tengo nada qué decir Robbie- todos vieron que a Jade no le afectaba en nada la respuesta de la morena- Jade es bastante mayor y sabe como arreglar las cosas, sabe qué yo confio en ella y se que ella confía en mí y con eso me basta-**_

 _ **Sikowitz al oír esa respuesta supo que era hora de interrumpir la apasionante conversación. Él estaba orgulloso de ver como Tori confiaba en Jade porque él sabía que lo que la gotica necesitaba era alguien que confiara en ella y la aceptara y por supuesto Toro como él le llama era la persona indicada.**_

 _ **-Buenos días mis queridos alumnos- saludó él maestro con su coco- Jade arregla tus problemas en tu tiempo-**_

 _ **-Y lo hago Sikowitz- respondió la gotica sonriendo ante lo dicho por su maestro favorito**_

 **-Sikowitz apoyaba nuestra relación-** pregunto Jade incrédula

 **-Si por eso antes de que nosotras empezamos a salir nos ponía juntas en cada trabajo aun sabiendo que nos podríamos asesinar la una a la otra pero jamas le importo o eso quiero creer-**

 **-Ese hombre está loco-**

 **-Si muy loco Jade pero de todos los maestros en Hollywood Arts fue al único del que le hable de mi condición física, él jamás me discrimino solo me apoyó, siempre me aconsejo e incluso me ayudó en algunas ocasiones que tu te enojabas conmigo-**

 **-Por lo que escuchó es una buena persona pero tengo una duda en ese entonces los chicos sabían de eso-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-La primera en saberlo fuiste tu, no te sorprendiste y a pesar de nuestras diferencias me aceptaste poco a poco los chicos se fueron enterando y nunca me dijeron nada malo-** dijo Tori feliz, Jade se sintió feliz también de eso

 _ **Después de una loca semana entre las ocurrencias de Sikowitz, las escenas amorosas de las Catrina, los comentarios pervertidos de André y Beck. Jade estaba algo irritada y más que irritada cabreada porque en toda la maldita semana le habían llegado regalos de Robbie, de vez en cuando él lanzaba una que otra mirada e incluso llegó a pedirle una cita enfrente de Tori, esta solo le dijo que por lo menos tuviera algo de dignidad y respeto, si Tori se llegó a sentir celosa pero sabía que su novia no tenía la culpa de que él chico no entendiera qué estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Tori por su parte tranquilizaba a Jade y cuando esta le gritaba ella solo se quedaba callada, si odiaba que le gritaran y la gotica lo sabía pero Tori entendía qué a Jade le molestaba que Robbie siguiera fastidiandola a ella y a Cat.**_

 _ **-Te lo voy a decir de buena manera Robbie, no se qué es lo quieres pero si sigues haciendo todo esto te vas a quedar sin amigos, quizás sea muy difícil aceptar que Cat ya tiene pareja pero eso no te da derecho a hacerle la vida imposible- dijo la gotica**_

 _ **-Tu no digas nada Jade-**_

 _ **-Mira mocoso estupido, deja de meterte en las relaciones ajenas acepta que nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Cat y conmigo menos así que no quiero tus tontos regalos, ya madura quise ser amable pero no lo entiendes, tengo todo menos paciencia y en toda esta maldita semana tu has hecho que se fuera al carajo- estalló Jade**_

 _ **Todos los que estaban alrededor se asustaron y retrocedieron solo Tori se quedó donde estaba, ante eso nadie se sorprendió sabían que la mitad latina tenía el coraje suficiente para quedarse en él lugar que estaba aun cuando Jade estaba enojada, muchos creían que era por eso que ahora eran pareja.**_

 _ **-Jade cálmate- dijo Tori tranquila**_

 _ **-Pero es que mira lo que hace, lo único que le ha causado a Cat y a tu hermana solo son problemas y ahora quiere hacer lo mismo con nosotras-**_

 _ **-Lo sé Jade pero no dejes que el enojo te gane- dijo Tori tomando a Jade la mano- en cuanto a ti Robbie date cuenta de lo que estás perdiendo ante tu actitud, jamás pensé que fueras homofóbico- dicho eso Tori arrastró a Jade hasta el cuarto del conserje**_

 _ **Solo entraron al cuarto del conserje y Tori abrazo a Jade, la cual al instante correspondió esa era la manera en que Tori hacía que la pelinegra se tranquilizara.**_

 **-Bonita manera de quitarme el enojo-** se burló Jade

 **-Tengo mis métodos Jade y todos son efectivos aunque lo dudes-** se burló Tori también, tenía una buena lista de métodos para tranquilizar a la pelinegra

 **-Qué pasó con Trina y Cat despues de eso-**

 _ **Después de ese enfrentamiento entre Robbie y Jade nadie volvió a ver al chico ni siquiera en las clases. Cat se sentía mal por eso ella quería que Robbie fuera su amigo. Poco después de una semana Robbie apareció llegó a la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos, tal cosa los sorprendió no pensaron que él fuera a acercar.**_

 _ **-Este...yo quería pedirles perdón por mis acciones en los últimos dos meses- dijo él chico con tono triste**_

 _ **-Está bien- dijo Cat sonriendo**_

 _ **-Tú qué dices Trina- preguntó Robbie**_

 _ **-Solo deja de poner esa cara de pena quieres- todos rieron ante lo dicho por la morena, no esperaba esa reacción de ella ya Trina...pues Trina la chica con un horrible carácter y él chico le había hecho la vida imposible durante dos meses. Robbie dirigió su mirada hacia la gotica que estaba jugando con él cabello de su novia**_

 _ **-Ya déjate de tanto drama y siéntate- se quejo Jade**_

 _ **Robbie se volvió a disculpar por todo lo que había hecho, los chicos le dijeron que todo estaba bien.**_

 **-Entonces lo disculpamos sin más-** dijo Jade

 **-Si, él siempre fue un buen chico solo que en ese momento estaba confundido-**

 **-Y tu no eres celosa Vega-**

 **-Eso lo dices porque no hice nada verdad, pero como dijo Trina yo soy muy diferente a ella, yo demuestro mis celos de diferente manera-**

 **-Me dirás como-**

 **-Nop, ahora vamos a comer que muero de hambre** \- se quejo Tori levantándose del sofá

 **-Oh vamos Vega dime-** se quejo Jade pero después algo en su mente hizo click- **pero si acabamos de comer hace tan solo una hora-** se río Jade

 **-Bueno yo amo comer asi como tu amas dormir-** se defendió la morena

 **-Un punto válido pero dime porque nunca me tuviste miedo-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-Bueno la verdad es que no lo se, tu siempre consiguias lo que querías y la verdad se me hacia injusto ya que ni siquiera te esforzabas así que nunca te deje las cosas fáciles. Por eso siempre peleamos-** dijo Tori buscando algo de comer en el refrigerador

 **-Así que solo lo haces para darme pelea-**

 **-Si además es divertido verte enojada-**

 **-Estas loca Vega-**

 **-Quizás un poco, Jade quieres ir a la playa el fin de semana-** pregunto Tori

 **-Si me gustaría pero tu no vas a ir al trabajo hoy-**

 **-No, ayer deje todos los papeles en orden así que hoy tengo todo el día libre-** dijo Tori acercándose al sofá con unas fresas con chocolate.

Jade le pidió a Tori ver una película la cual obviamente era de terror, a la morena no le gustaban mucho las peliculas de terror pero a su gotica si asi que siempre le daba el gusto.

 **-Te gustan las peliculas de terror-** pregunto Jade

 **-No-** respondió Tori

 **-Entonces porque las miras-**

 **-Para hacerte compañía, ya que a ti a te fascinan estas cosas-**

 **-Solo lo haces para acompañarme-**

 **-Si y también para buscar cómo entenderte mejor, digo si logro entender tu gusto por ver intestino volar por doquier quizás conocer algo nuevo de ti-**

Tori busco entre las películas una en especial la cual era la favorita de la gotica " _ **El Tijeretazo"**_ cuando la morena vio esa película por primera vez entendió el gusto que tenía la pelinegra por las tijeras pero aun así no lograba descifrar porque le gustaban las películas de terror. Tori puso la película y se fue a sentar cerca de la gotica

 **-Jade el fin de semana iremos a la playa, te molesta si invito a los demás-** pregunto Tori

 **-No para nada-** respondió Jade poniendo toda su atención a la pantalla


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Celos

Las chicas habían terminado de ver la película, se pusieron a jugar Dominó, pelearon porque Jade decía que Tori le hacía trampa y viceversa. Cat y Trina llegaron a visitar y como siempre la mayor de las Vega molestaba a su hermana, cosa que hacía que Jade se sonrojara un poco. Al cabo de una hora André, Beck y Robbie llegaron. Tori los invito a cenar a todos, mientras Cat y Tori cocinaban Jade y los demás ayudaban a poner la mesa entre bromas, anécdotas y recuerdos.

Jade se sentía en familia teniendo a toda la banda en su casa, si ya había aceptado que era tanto su casa como de Tori, la pelinegra observó a Tori la cual estaba concentrada en cocinar; poco a poco se quedó hundida en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que había despertado Tori la cuidaba, la protegia, le daba su espacio, su tiempo. Y como había hecho hoy le prestaba sus brazos para sentirse segura, su hombro para desahogarse y sostenerse, su mirada para perderse y su cuerpo para refugiarse. Tori le daba todo eso sin pedirle nada a cambio, sin presionarla, sin manipularla por su pérdida de memoria, sin ningún reproche. Todo este tiempo Jade se había dado cuenta del amor puro e incondicional que la morena sentía por ella pero tenía miedo de que un dia la morena se cansara de esperar y se alejara de ella. Jade no quería perder a ese ser que sin pedir nada a cambio le daba todo.

Tori se sintió observada y noto la cara de confusión de Jade, le pidió a Cat que le echara un ojo a la comida. La morena se quitó el delantal y lo dejó en una de las sillas, se acercó a Jade y la tomó de la mano, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, la arrastró hasta la planta de arriba para ser más específicos a su habitación.

 **-Pasa algo Jade-** pregunto Tori, sabía que cuando la gotica pone esa cara de confusión era porque tenía alguna duda

 **-Nada porque-**

 **-Ugh si algo odio es que me mientan en la cara Jade-**

 **-No me pasa nada, solo pensaba en las cosas qué has hecho por mi desde que desperté y jamás me has pedido nada a cambio-** dejó salir la pelinegra sentándose en la cama

 **-Cual es tu duda-** pregunto la morena

 **-No se, siento que en algún momento te vas a aburrir de esperar-**

 **-Tonta-** \- dijo Tori mientras se acercaba a la gotica para abrazarla- **\- si yo fuera de esas personas crees qué te hubiera esperado dos meses con la incertidumbre de saber si despertarias o no-**

 **-Ya ha pasado un mes Vega y aun no tengo todos mis recuerdos-**

 **-Nadie dijo que los tendrías rápido Jade, el doctor dijo que eso tomaría tiempo y que por eso era bueno que pasaras mucho tiempo con todas las personas cercanas a ti-**

 **-Pero y qué pasa si no recuerdo esos 6 años que compartí contigo-**

 **-Si no los recuerdas haré qué los vuelvas a vivir, día a día. Empezaremos mañana-** \- dijo Tori separándose de Jade- **\- mañana irás conmigo a la empresa para que empieces a familiarizarte con todo-**

 **-En serio-**

 **-Si y asi de paso compramos unas cosas antes de venirnos a casa, el sabado iremos a la playa con los chicos-**

Jade asintió feliz sus dudas estaban siendo despejadas, no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero Tori siempre lograba hacer que sus dudas desaparecieran por completo llenándola de paz. La pelinegra levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de él rostro de la morena estaba demasiado cerca, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, poco a poco sin darse cuenta se empezó a acerca más a Tori, Tori solo se quedo quieta ansiando sentir los labios de la gotica. Sin más la morena paso su mano por la nuca de Jade cerrando el espacio que las separaba abriéndole el paso a un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue tornando apasionado sus lenguas danzaban entre medio del beso, Tori fue recostando a Jade en la cama quedando encima de ella sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para no aplastar a la gotica con su peso. Jade pasó una mano sobre el cuello de la morena atrayéndola más hacia ella si eso era posible y la otra la dejo descansar en la espalda de Tori.

Tori se acomodo mejor y con sus manos empezó a tocar el abdomen de la pelinegra delineando cada parte de este, escuchando los suspiros de Jade ante sus caricias, poco a poco fue subiendo su misión era llegar hasta los pecho de su novia pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlos alguien toco la puerta.

 **-Tori, Jade la comida ya está lista-** gritó Trina desde afuera, Tori dejó caer su cara a un costado queriendo tener super poderes y hacer desaparecer a su hermana por haberla interrumpido en ese maravilloso momento.

 **-Ya vamos Trina-** gritó Tori quitándose de encima de Jade

Jade se levantó con la cara roja, se acomodo las ropas y salió de la alcoba dejando a Tori sola, la morena por su parte necesitaba bajar un poquito su excitación ya se que notaba entre sus piernas.

 **Maldita Trina, si tuviera mi coleccion de tijeras ya las tuviera enterradas todas en el cuerpo** pensó Jade bajando

 **Joder Trina mata pasiones** se quejo Tori en su mente

Habían perdido la oportunidad de estar juntas, pero ni modo tendrán que esperar a que la ocasión se volviera dar. Tori bajo a la cocina, todos los platos estaban servidos y ya solo la estaban esperando a ella para poder comenzar con él banquete. La cena transcurrió normal hablaban de sus locas aventuras, ideas y las nuevas metas. Ya habían dejado el comedor y se fueron hacia él Living.

 **-Hey chica ponlos videojuegos-** dijo André emocionado

 **-Oh por Dios ya van a empezar con eso-** se quejo Trina

 **-Vamos Trina no seas aguafiestas quizás ahora si le podamos ganar a Tori-** dijo Robbie a los que André y Beck asintieron vigorosamente

 **-Ganarme ustedes a mi ja eso lo quiero ver-** dijo Tori con orgullo

Tori y los demás se levantaron del sofá para poner la consola y buscar los controles, los videojuegos

 **-Por qué Vega dice eso-** preguntó Jade

 **-Digamos que desde hace 5 años que los chicos descubrieron que a Tori le fascinaba jugar videojuegos la han retado y desde entonces ella les da paliza a todos, jamás le han podido ganar-** dijo Cat sonriendo al ver que los chicos se portaban con unos niños pequeños

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Jade riendo al verlos discutir porque juego poner primero, al final de cuentas se decidieron por Dragon Ball Tenkaichi 3, el favorito de la morena.

 **-Aver vamos a hacer esto más interesante-** dijo Beck

 **-Te escuchamos-** replicó André, todos los demás también prestaron atención

 **-Si yo le gano a Tori ella me pagara 20 dólares pero si ella gana yo se los doy a ella** -

 **-Me gusta-** \- dijo Tori- **\- espero que tengas lista tu billetera Beck-**

 **-Ja esta vez será diferente me he preparado para este momento-** dijo él canadiense con seguridad

 **-Hey chica qué tal si por cada ronda son 20 dólares-**

 **-Jo pero si yo pierdo serán 60 dólares, la que sale perdiendo soy yo-** se quejo Tori

 **-No seas mala Tori-** le regaño Trina a lo que la menor solo hizo un puchero en desaprobación qué hizo reír a todos en la sala.

Los chicos y Tori comenzaron a jugar mientras que Trina, Cat y Jade se dispusieron a charla y observar de vez en cuando a los demás.

 **-Vega dijo que mañana podré ir a la empresa-** dejó salir Jade viendo como Tori se concentraba para poder ganarle a Robbie

 **-Eso es bueno Jadey-** dijo Cat sonriendo

 **-Lo es-** replicó la gotica

 **-Jade, mmmm solo mantente un poco alejada de un tipo que se llama Ryder Daniels-** aconsejo Trina

 **-Porque-** pregunto Jade era difícil ver a Trina seria

 **-Digamos que a pesar de que trabaja en la empresa, Daniels y Tori no se llevan bien y él chico siempre busca molestarla y la mejor manera de hacerlo es acercándose a ti-** dijo Trina, Jade iba a replicar pero

 **-GANE JA EN SU CARA CHICOS AHORA DENME MIS 60 DÓLARES-** \- gritaba Tori de la emoción mientras que sus amigos aun no sabian como les había pateado el trasero a los tres- **\- bueno, bueno paguen paguen-** decía Tori feliz

 **-No es justo chica danos la revancha-** se quejo André

 **-Si Tori andale-** suplico Robbie

 **-Tori la revancha solo por esta vez-** agregó Beck

 **-Oh vamos chicos no sean asi yo acepte aun cuando iba a perder 60 dolares y ustedes solo perderán 20 cada uno-** decía la morena tratando de no reírse por haber ganado

 **-Idiotas-** \- dijo Trina- **\- sabían qué iban a perder para qué juegan-**

 **-Pensamos que hoy sería el día en que le quitariamos el reinado en los videojuegos-** dijo Beck sacando su billetera

 **-Se vale soñar-** \- dijo Cat riendo al ver las caras de decepción que tenían los chicos **-Tori deberías ser menos dura con ellos-**

 **-Si lo hago seria muy aburrido Cat además de esta manera me cobró todas las bromas que me hicieron durante la cena, un poquito de venganza no les hará nada-** se defendió la morena lo cual causó una carcajada en Trina y en Jade

Pocos minutos después Tori y los chicos siguieron jugando Mario Bro, las chicas seguían en sus charlas hasta que por fin Tori se aburrió de ganar y les dejo el control a los chicos, se sentó cerca de Jade y se les unió a la conversación. Ya eran las 8:30 de la noche así que todos se empezaron a despedir ya que él siguiente día tenían que ir al trabajo.

Después de que todos se habían ido Tori empezó a limpiar el desastre que había en la sala mientras Jade ayudaba a ordenar los videojuegos, cuando terminaron subieron hasta su habitación para poder descansar.

 **-Una tarde muy peculiar-** comentó Jade

 **-Un poco, los chicos siempre hacen que todo sea divertido-**

 **-Cierto, me sentí como en familia-**

 **-Ellos son nuestra familia Jade-**

Mientras en la casa Valentine-Vega

 **-Cat no te pareció qué Jade y Tori me querían matar o algo así-** preguntó la morena buscando ropa cómoda para dormir

 **-Si lo note, les hiciste algo que las hubiera hecho enojar** \- preguntó Cat, conocía los dotes de la Vega mayor para hacer enojar a las chicas

 **-Esta vez no hice nada, te lo juro Cat-** dijo Trina metiéndose en la cama

Las Catrina se dispusieron a dormir pero Trina aun segui con eso de que Jade y Tori le mandaron unas miradas asesinas y ella no entendía porque quizás mañana les iba a preguntar.

Jade fue la primera en despertar, la pelinegra se sentía entusiasmada por fin volvería al lugar de trabajo si no iba a hacer la gran cosa pero se sentía animada y nerviosa. Se levantó con él cuidado de no despertar a su compañera, sabía qué de las dos Tori tenía el sueño más ligero, al más mínimo ruido ya estaba despierta, se paro y observo a la morena dormir no sabía porque pero él verla así de vulnerable le da una enorme ternura. Sin más se dirigió a la ducha, se baño, cambio y bajo a preparar el desayuno ya que desde hace un mes Tori siempre era la que la sorprendía con comida deliciosa, ahora quería ser ella la que sorprendiera a la morena, además de que la mitad latina amaba comer. Cuando terminó de preparar todo lo puso en una bandeja y subió a la habitación encontrándose con que la morena ya estaba casi lista. Lleva puesto un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa blanca manga larga que hacía resaltar su piel morena, un saco negro a juego con él pantalo y el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Jade pensó que se veía hermosa.

 **-Buenos días-** saludo Jade

 **-Buenos dias-** devolvio Tori con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro

 **-Prepare el desayuno-** dijo la gotica acercandose a la morena, Tori le sonrio y eso provocó que a Jade se le disparara él corazón, amaba ver reir a la morena pero también le gustaba verla sería ya que esa faceta no era muy propia de su novia. Jade y Tori desayunaron tranquilamente entre charlas, sonrisas y una que otra mirada.

 **-Es hora de irnos Jade-** dijo Tori tomando las llaves del auto y algunas carpetas que iba a necesitar ese día

 **-Quiero ir pero en serio tenemos que irnos tan temprano-** se quejó Jade con cara de querer seguir durmiendo

 **-Si, marmota humana hay que llegar temprano-** se burló Tori

 **-Esta bien, vamonos pero mañana no me levantes temprano quiero compensar las horas que perdi hoy-** respondió Jade siguiéndola

 **-Esta bien mañana te dejo dormir un poquito más que hoy-**

 **-Solo un poquito porque-** replicó Jade

 **-Mañana es sábado Jade, quedamos en ir a la playa-**

 **-Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí y dormimos todo el día-** ante eso Tori no puedo más que reír, negó con la cabeza

 **-Si quieres la próxima semana invernas todo lo que quieras, no habrá empresa o playa que te lo impida-**

 **-No suena mal la oferta pero conste ya lo dijiste-** dijo Jade a lo que la morena asintió

Ambas chicas subieron al auto, Tori comenzó a manejar mientras que Jade hacia una que otra pregunta

 **-Dime Vega como es que se fundó la empresa-**

 **-Mis padres tuvieron esa idea cuando Trina y yo aún estábamos en High School, ellos querían que tuviéramos un lugar seguro para triunfar y también que nosotras fuéramos nuestras propias jefas. Un día sin más empezaron a trabajar en eso le pidieron ayuda a la abuela de André, el hermano de Cat ayudó para que su hermana tuviera un buen futuro, los padre de Beck también ayudaron, los padres de Robbie también y por ultimo tu madre decidió que era buena idea que tu tuvieras tu propio lugar donde te sintieras segura de poder trabajar, con él pasar de los días la empresa nació, nuestro padres nos dejaron todo en nuestras manos-** relato Tori

 **-Pero en si la empresa a quien pertenece** -

 **-La empresa nos pertenece a Cat, André, Trina, Beck, Robbie, a ti y a mi, cada uno tiene un porcentaje de acciones. Sin importa nada cuando se trata de tomar decisiones siempre las hacemos en grupo para ver cuales son las ventajas y desventajas pero hay más accionistas en la empresa pero son minoritarios como por ejemplo Daniels Rider, sus padres eran amigos de los míos y cuando supieron que mis padres habían fundado una empresa decidieron invertir aunque no fue mucho lo que pudieron hacer ya que entre nuestras familias ya habían decidido no dejar que nadie más entrara para evitarnos problemas y por eso Daniels no tiene mucho poder en las decisiones que tomamos-** dijo Tori

 **-Vaya de una pequeña idea nació todo esto y hablando de esto donde estan tus padres-**

 **-Desde que Trina y yo nos empezamos a hacer cargo de todo ellos decidieron viajar por el mundo-** \- respondió Tori- **\- vienen de vez en cuando a visitarnos, bueno la vez que Trina les llamo para decirles lo de tu accidente pues al siguiente día ya estaban aquí preocupados por ti y por mi-**

 **-Ellos me aceptaron cuando tu y yo comenzamos a salir, digo por lo poco que recuerdo te hacia la vida imposible antes de comenzar a salir-**

 **-Si, a ellos los único que les importa saber es que sus hijas son felices. Bueno llegamos-**

 **-Es enorme-** comentó la pelinegra

 **-Y espera a que la veas por dentro-** Jade asintió y entraron al edificio

Cuando la pareja entró al edificio muchas personas se quedaron asombradas de ver nuevamente a la pelinegra, comenzaron a aplaudir de ver que la chica había superado al coma. Se acercaron a ellas y la felicitaron por su fuerza. Muy a pesar del genio de la gotica habían personas que la apreciaban por su trabajo y por su sinceridad.

 **-Bueno Jade el primer piso es para las grabaciones de los nuevos CDs y este es el lugar de trabajo de André y Robbie, aunque de vez en cuando toda la banda viene aquí ya sea para grabar canciones o para las nuevas fotos de los diseños de Cat, todo depende pero todo esto solo pasa en la ala este, en la oeste Robbie inventa nuevas app. Pero aquí se encuentra todo lo relacionado con tecnología y instrumentos** -

 **-Oh impresionante y qué pasa en la segunda planta-**

 **-Para allá vamos, en la segunda planta es igual que aquí se divide en dos alas, una es donde Cat hace sus diseños, y en la otra hay un Jodo donde Trina enseña Karate-**

 **-Loca de tu hermana sabe pelear-**

 **-Si Jade aunque sea difícil de creer por eso fue que entró a Hollywood Arts-**

 **-Entonces Trina es la modelo de Ca** t- aseguro Jade

 **-Así es, pero Beck también le ayuda con el modelaje-**

 **-Cada quien hace lo que más le gusta pero también ayuda a los demás cierto-** pregunto la pelinegra

 **-Así es Jade no importa cuán ocupados estemos con nuestros trabajos si nos podemos ayudar mutuamente todo saldrá bien, pero más que eso lo hacemos para mantenernos unidos ya que él trabajo nos quita tiempo-**

 **-Más que trabajo es pasar un rato en familia-**

 **-Sip, bueno llegamos al tercer piso donde esta tu lugar de trabajo y él mío-**

 **-Una parte es mía verdad pero qué haces tú en la otra-**

 **-En mi parte está la sala de juntas mi oficina donde me la paso revisando los contratos, los nuevos papeles, los permisos para hacer alguna película o sesión de fotos, todo depende de lo que ustedes necesiten-**

 **-Mmm ya veo y Daniels qué hace-** cuando Jade pregunto eso noto el cambio en el rostro de la morena

 **-Él es actor y modelo asi que ayuda a Cat y te ayuda a ti-** respondió Tori

 **-No te llevas bien con él verdad-**

 **-No, hace mucho tiempo tuvimos un roce y pues él se ha empeñado en arruinar mis días-** \- dijo Tori con voz cansada- **\- y se puso algo peor cuando tuviste el accidente-**

 **-Como peor-**

 **-Minutos antes de tu accidente tu y yo hablamos para quedar en cenar, él piensa que tu y yo habíamos discutido por algo, eso te distrajo y tuviste el accidente-**

 **-Porque creyó eso-**

 **-En cierta forma tu y yo nos la pasamos peleando pero jamás lo hacemos aquí ya que no me gusta mezclar nuestra vida personal con él trabajo-** \- comenzó a relatar la morena- **\- aunque en cierta forma es imposible casi ya que somos figuras públicas pero hacemos lo que podemos. Ese día había tenido una pequeña diferencia pero la solucionamos en el almuerzo Daniels piensa que no-**

 **-Pero a él porque le importa si nosotras peleamos o no-** pregunto Jade confundida

 **-Porque tu le gusta Jade** \- la pelinegra quedó en shock ahora sabía otro motivo por el cual Tori y Daniels no se llevaban bien

 **-Eso te molesta-** pregunto la gotica

 **-A veces-** confesó Tori desviando la mirada

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque Daniels coquetea contigo cuando Tori está frente a ti aun sabiendo que ustedes son pareja** \- intervino Trina- **\- y pues al ver eso a mi hermanita le dan celos-**

 **-Qué se te ofrece Trina-** pregunto Tori viendo a su hermana con una mirada asesina por echarla de cabeza

 **-Quiero que firmes estos papeles-** respondió Trina ignorando la mirada de su hermana mientras que Jade veía la escena algo divertida

 **-Para qué son-**

 **-Para abrir la nueva sede del Jodo en San Diego-** Tori asintió y firmó los papeles, cuando Trina iba a salir se topó con Daniels - **\- suerte Jade-** dijo la morena sonriendo

Cuando Daniels entró en la oficina de Jade, la cara de Tori se puso más seria de lo que estaba causando cierta diversión en la pelinegra.

 **-Vaya Jade por fin das la cara, nos tenias preocupados-** dijo Daniels acercándose a la pelinegra ignorando que la morena estaba en la oficina

 **-Y tu quien eres-** dijo Jade si ya sabía quien era pero quería jugar un poco

 **-Como no me recuerdas-** dijo él chico ofendido

 **-No, así qué me vas a decir quien eres-** Jade seguía siendo Jade un poco brusca sin importar qué y pues seguia teniendo poca paciencia

 **-Soy Ryder Daniels-**

 **-Y-** dijo Jade causando una media sonrisa en la morena, lo cual Jade noto

 **-Me vas a decir que Vega no te ha hablado de mí-** tanto Jade como Tori se enojaron

 **-Te he dicho que no me llames así-** regaño Tori

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque no me gusta-**

 **-Pero si Jade lo hace porque yo no-**

 **-Hay una diferencia ella es mi pareja-**

Jade sonrió para sus adentros con lo dicho por la morena, no le hacía gracia que otra persona le llamara Vega a Tori sentía que esa era su marca personal para llamar a la mitad latina. En ese momento Jade se descuido y de repente sintió un brazo rodear sus hombros cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Daniels abrazándola. Tori se estaba enojando pero tenía que controlarse.

 **-Jade, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles vienes conmigo o quieres quedarte** \- preguntó Tori tratando de no sonar enojada, odiaba qué Daniels estuviera cerca de Jade

 **-Iré contigo quiero ver tu oficina-** dijo Jade rápidamente quitando el brazo del chico de sus hombros, en cierta forma le incomoda que el chico no respetara que tuviera pareja y más que no respetara cuando Tori estaba frente a ella

 **-Tan rápido Jade pense que podriamos hablar-** se quejó Daniels

 **-Lo lamento pero no-**

 **-Y qué tal si salimos este fin de semana-**

 **-Tenemos planes-** dijo Tori un poco harta

 **-Planes qué planes-**

 **-Son cosas personales Daniels-** replicó la morena en tono seco, el cual Ryder conocía perfectamente y sabía que la morena estaba enojada lo cual causaría un discusión en la pareja

 **-Entonces la próxima semana-** dijo él chico viendo a Jade

 **-No puedo-** respondió Jade, viendo como Tori contestaba en celular

 **-Pero solo somos amigos o es qué acaso Victoria te ha prohibido cosas-** dijo Daniels mirando a Tori serio

 **-Ella no me prohíbe nada, si digo que no es no-**

 **-Porque, si antes salíamos a cenar o almorzar-**

 **-Eso lo dudo Ryder, deja de insistir no voy a salir contigo-**

 **-Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo-**

 **-Muchas cosas y ya deja de molestar-**

 **-Pero si las dos son mujeres-** dijo Ryder, Jade quedó un poco confundida Ryder no sabía de los dotes de la morena o la hacía en sentido figurado

 **-Y qué tiene que seamos mujeres-** cuando Ryder iba a responder Tori los interrumpió

 **-Jade, me habló Beck diciendo que mañana nos pasara a recoger en su RV y qué no es necesario que compremos nada ellos ya lo tienen todo, lo único que quieren es que nos quedemos allí todo el fin de semana, regresaremos el Domingo en la tarde-**

 **-Qué bien porque no pienso levantarme temprano en Domingo, Vega-** Tori rio ante eso

 **-Tu no cambias** \- dijo Tori dándole un beso en la mejilla a la gotica- **\- tenemos que irnos a mi oficina** \- replicó

 **-Dime Victoria qué las has dicho a Jade de mi para que no acepte salir conmigo-**

 **-Decirle a Jade de ti, pues nada** -

 **-Entonces cómo explicas su negativa-**

 **-Este-** dijo Tori haciendo qué pensaba- **\- pues no lo sé Jade es bastante adulta para saber lo que quiere hacer-**

 **-No te estarás aprovechando de su pérdida de memoria-** acusó Ryder

 **-No sé qué es lo que quieres Daniels pero me estas hartando así que escupelo-** Jade se quedó atónita el tono en el que habló Tori, le asustó ya que la voz de la morena sonaba ronca, áspera y con enojo caso que no había oído antes

 **-No hace falta que te lo diga Victoria, sabes qué quiero a Jade para mi-** le dejo salir Ryder a la morena con sorna

 **-Ryder deja de molestar a mi hermana-** intervino Trina, ella nunca se fue del lugar sabía que las intenciones con las que iba él chico era hacer que Tori y Jade tuvieran una discusión por su culpa y aprovecharse de eso

 **-Oh llegó la defensora-** se burlo el chico

 **-Tu calma tu enojo-** regaño la mayor a Tori

 **-Hmnp-** respondió Tori

 **-Jade llévate a Tori por favor, yo hablare con Ryder-** dicho eso Jade tomo a la morena del brazo y se la llevó de ahí

Trina le dijo a Ryder que dejara en paz a Tori y a Jade, él chico hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la mitad latina. Trina por otra parte había visto el semblante de su hermana y sabía que iba a pasar con esa cara larga todo él día y quizás eso le resultara incomodo a Jade por lo que después de decirle unas cuantas verdades a Ryder se dirigió a la oficina de su hermana y como lo había predicho la morena estaba con una cara larga leyendo unos papeles mientras que Jade revisaba todo de pies a cabeza.

 **-Qué pasa Trina-** pregunto Tori sin despegar sus ojos del papel que sostenía

 **-Vas a pasar todo el día con es cara-**

 **-Esa la única que tengo-** respondió Tori sarcástica

 **-Ya lo se idiota pero me refiero al enojo que te cargas-** respondió Trina enojada

 **-Ya se me pasara-**

Trina solo suspiro sabía que la loca de su hermana tenía razón ya se le iba a pasar el enojo y los celos, mientras que eso pasaba decidió hacerle compañía a Jade ya que Tori no lo iba a hacer para evitar pelear con la pelinegra. Trina y Jade tomaron asiento hablando de trivialidades y de vez en cuando viendo a la morena con el ceño fruncido, leyendo documentos, ambas suspiraron al ver eso

 **-Está enojada-** comentó Jade

 **-Enojada y celosa querrás decir-** agregó Trina

 **-Esa es su manera de mostrar sus celos-**

 **-Si Jade esa es su manera, me gustaría que lo hiciera de otra manera-**

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque mientras esta asi no le habla a nadie, solo se queda inmersa en el trabajo y eso no es bueno-**

 **-Porque no se lo dices-**

 **-Tu se lo dijiste hace mucho y no funciono-** suspiro Trina

 **-Y qué pasó entonces-**

 **-Tu y ella discutieron, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de tono y ella lo detuvo quedándose callada-**

 **-Vaya manera de resolver las cosas-** se quejó Jade

 **-Si lo sé, tratar con ella es un poco dificil pero creo que solo tu sabes como ablandar ese genio-** \- se burló Trina, Jade entendió la indirecta y le mandó una mirada asesina a su cuñada la cual solo se digno a reir- **\- bueno si hablas con ella procura no gritar-**

 **-Odia los gritos verdad-**

 **-Si odia que le griten y cuando lo hacen los ignora-** dijo Trina levantándose- **-Hey tu malhumorada ya es hora del almuerzo, deja el trabajo y ven con nosotras-** dijo Trina, Tori suspiro

 **-Esta bien vamos-** la morena ya se había calmado, sabía qué ni Trina ni Jade tenían la culpa de qué Ryder la sacara de quicio

Trina se fue primero diciendo qué iría por Cat y qué les esperaba en la cafetería del lugar.

 **-Perdón-** dijo Tori

 **-Porque te disculpas-**

 **-Por el mal rato qué te hice pasar con mi actitud-**

 **-Esta bien pero enserio ya quita esa cara de mal humor qué tienes-** sentenció Jade

 **-Puedo darte un abrazo-** preguntó Tori viendo hacia el piso sonrojada

 **-Claro-** respondió Jade riendo al ver la actitud infantil de la morena

Tori se acercó a la pelinegra paso sus manos por la cintura de esta atrayéndola a su cuerpo, Jade se estremeció al sentir las manos de la morena en su cintura, sus cuerpo pegados compartiendo un tierno abrazo el cual les hace que olviden todo a su alrededor, qué olviden al estúpido de Ryder, el enojo, los celos. Todo quedó en el completo olvido

 **-Vega-** llamo Jade

 **-Mmm-** pujo Tori dándole a entender que prosiguiera

 **-Porque siempre me pides permiso para todo-** preguntó Jade cosa que hizo que la morena sacará su rostro del cuello de esta

 **-Te molesta que lo haga-**

 **-No me respondas con otra pregunta contesta-** le susurró Jade

 **-Desde el principio he sido asi Jade, siento que si no lo hago y tu no dices si que te estoy obligando y no quiero-** \- una "o" se formó en la boca de la pelinegra- **\- ahora dime te molesta que te pida permiso-** repitió Tori

 **-No, no me molesta solo tenía curiosidad-** ambas chicas se separaron del cálido abrazo y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Palabras Anheladas

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, Tori estaba levantada preparando su maleta y la de Jade. Bajo las maletas al Living y las dejo al lado de la puerta, volvió a subir, tomo una ducha rápida, salió y la marmota de su novia aún seguía dormida. Se arreglo, se peino, observó a su gótica se veía hermosa ante sus ojos, pasó su mano por la mejilla de la pelinegra delineando su suave y tierno rostro.

 **-Te amo-** susurro Tori para levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno

Media hora más tarde Jade despertó desorientada, se incorporó en la cama con el cabello desarreglado, se quedó abrazando la almohada que usaba Tori aun sin poder abrir bien los ojos, en eso la morena entró a la alcoba con la bandeja en la mano.

 **-Buenos días, dormilona-** saludo Tori sonriendo

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Jade aún adormilada

 **-Aún con sueño-** preguntó la morena

 **-Si y mucho-** Tori solo sonrió dejó la bandeja en la cama y se sentó cerca de la gótica sin más empezaron a comer.

 **-Vega, a qué horas pasarán por nosotras-**

 **-Beck dijo que a las ocho, así que tienes media hora para arreglarte-**

 **-Porque no me despertaste más temprano-** se quejó Jade

 **-Y morir en el intento nah mejor te dejo dormir-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Tan mal es despertarme-** dijo Jade divertida

 **-La última vez que lo intente recibí una patada en la entrepierna así que desde entonces no lo hago-** \- Jade se puso roja ante la nueva información y le dio una mirada de disculpas a la morena, la cual solo le sonrió- **\- vamos ve a bañarte y cambiarte-**

 **-Pero no me va a quedar tiempo de arreglar mi maleta-**

 **-No te preocupes yo ya la arregle, te esperaré abajo no te tardes-** dicho eso Tori se llevó la bandeja con los platos

Jade entró en la ducha...

 _ **Tori le había tapado los ojos a Jade con un pañuelo.**_

 _ **-Vega a donde me llevas-**_

 _ **-Es una sorpresa Jade-**_

 _ **-Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Vega- se quejó la pelinegra molesta**_

 _ **-Ya no seas gruñona- dijo Tori dándole un beso que tomó por sorpresa a la gótica, ante eso la pelinegra no pudo más que sonreír. Tori sabía cómo quitarle el mal genio**_

 _ **-Di que estoy de buen humor- comentó Jade a lo que Tori solo negó con la cabeza**_

 _ **-Se que te va a gustar amor- comentó Tori, si algo sabía Jade era que cuando Tori le llamaba amor era porque la sorpresa si le iba a gustar mucho, mucho más de lo que esperaba.**_

 _ **Era de noche, Jade llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas por petición de la morena porque de no ser así se hubiera vestido de negro, Tori llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones a juego. Llegaron a su lugar de destino, Jade no podía ver nada pero cuando Tori abrió la puerta sintió la brisa golpearle el rostro instantáneamente supo que estaban en la playa.**_

 _ **-La playa para qué- preguntó Jade, la curiosidad la estaba matando**_

 _ **-Ya lo sabrás- le respondió la morena tomándola de la mano para ayudarle a salir, mientras que pasaba su mano libre por la cintura de la gótica guiandola con mucho cuidado de que no fuera a tropezar**_

 _ **-Te voy a quitar la venda pero no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga-**_

 _ **-No me des órdenes Vega-**_

 _ **-Vamos Jade si no no podré hacerlo- suplico la morena, Jade solo suspiro**_

 _ **-Esta bien- Tori sonrió, le quitó la venda a Jade**_

 _ **-Sin trampas- susurró Tori haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera nerviosa debido a su cercanía, si ya habían pasado cinco años desde que estaban juntas pero aun la seguía poniendo nerviosa**_

 _ **-Hmnp- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, Tori estaba nerviosa pero se tranquilizó, tomó una bocanada de aire y se arrodilló frente a la gótica sacando una cajita de su pantalón**_

 _ **-Jadelyn West me harías el honor de ser mi esposa- preguntó Tori, Jade abrió los ojos como platos Tori arrodillada frente a ella, con una cajita pequeña con un hermoso anillo, un montón de velas alrededor y pidiéndole matrimonio. Jade sonrió, las lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su vista**_

 _ **-Si Vega acepto- respondió Jade con la voz entrecortada, Tori sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, tomó el anillo y se lo puso a Jade, la cual después saltó sobre ella besándola tiernamente, la morena inmediatamente correspondió al beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra. Jade pasó sus manos por el cuello de Tori para profundizar más el beso. Se separaron un poco para poder tomar aire**_

 _ **-Te amo- le dijo Tori mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de felicidad se sentía dichosa de que la gotica haya aceptado casarse con ella**_

 _ **-Te amo- replicó Jade sonriendo como nunca  
**_  
Jade salió del baño con la respiración agitada, sintió como si hubiera vuelto a vivir ese hermoso momento. Se cambio, se peino y salió. Bajo y se encontró a Tori recostada en el sofá.

 **-Vega dónde está mi el anillo-** preguntó Jade

 **-Hablas del anillo de compromiso-** -Jade asintió- **\- se perdió el día del accidente, las enfermeras que me dieron tus cosas me dijeron que no había ningún anillo cuando se los pregunte-**

 **-Ya veo-** dijo Jade un poco decaída, la mitad latina lo noto, se levantó y se acercó a la gótica

 **-No pongas esa cara-** \- dijo la morena tomando en rostro de la pelinegra con sus manos- **\- el anillo no importa-** la morena le dio un beso rápido en los labios cuando Jade iba a replicar el timbre las interrumpió

 **agh siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirnos, a veces pienso que lo hacen a propósito** pensó Jade molesta

Las chicas salieron como sus maletas Trina, Cat, Robbie, André y Beck las saludaron, ellas devolvieron el saludo.

 **-Bueno a quien le toca manejar esta vez-** pregunto Beck

 **-A qué te refieres-** pregunto Jade

 **-Es que cada vez que hacemos un viaje nos turnamos para manejar, así no hay peleas y todo eso-** dijo Trina con pereza parecía que en cualquier momento caería dormida

 **-Creo que le tocaba a Jadey-** dijo Cat tratando de hacer memoria

 **-Es cierto-** aclaro Robbie- **\- ella es la única que no lo ha hecho-**

 **-Yo lo haré en su lugar-** se apresuró a decir Tori

Nadie se negó ante lo dicho por la morena por supuesto era mejor no llevarle la contraria cuando se trataba de Jade pero había una única diferencia,Tori dejo que la pelinegra se fuera de copiloto. Él vieja comenzó entre risas que salían de la parte trasera del RV, Jade y Tori escuchaban las risas y comentaban algunas cosas. De vez en cuando uno de los chicos les ofrecían bebidas o algo para picar mientra llegaban.

 **-Llegamos-** gritó la morena

Todos se bajaron, felices del increíble viaje que habían tenido, salieron y él aire del mar le golpeó el rostro sonrieron ante eso.

 **-El mar, él mar-** canturreaba Cat entusiasmada, quizás Cat había madurado mucho en los últimos seis años pero aún quedaba una parte de aquella niña risueña

 **-Vamos nos espera un buen fin de semana** \- gritó André, todos asintieron entusiasmados, sacaron las maletas para llevarlas a la casa en la playa de la pareja Jori, cada quien tomo la habitación que le corresponde desde qué las chicas obtuvieron la casa. Bajaron vestidos con los trajes de baño pero se les hacía raro que Tori no estuviera ahí, ella era siempre la primera que estaba abajo esperandolos para ir a bañar y jugar pero más para poder comer, aun se preguntaban cómo era qué le hacía la mitad latina para comer bastante y jamás ganar peso. Le habían preguntado a Trina pero esta no sabía, también le habían preguntado a Jade pero esta les salio con que ella tenía la misma duda.

 **-Donde esta Vega-** pregunto Jade ya que ella había sido la primera en bajar

 **-No bajo contigo-** preguntó Robbie

 **-No ella se quedo arriba y no la he visto-** respondió la gotica

 **-Seguro se quedo dormida-** informó Trina

 **-Si chicos recuerden que cada vez que Tori maneja siempre se duerme una hora mínimo-** aviso Beck saliendo de la casa con algunas cosas en mano

 **-Iré a ver si está dormida-** dijo Jade subiendo las escaleras, los demás salieron a fuera.

Trina y Cat pusieron las sombrillas mientras que los chicos alistaban la parrilla para una carne asada. Jade subió a su habitación correspondiente, encontrándose a su novia dormida boca abajo aun con la ropa que traía puesta. La gotica al verse aburrida comenzó a registrar toda la habitación claro sin hacer ruido, no quería molestar a la morena, noto que nadie se sorprendió de que esta se durmiera después del viaje así que entendió que siempre lo hacía quizás para no sentirse agobiada después de manejar más tres horas seguidas.

Después de quince minutos se aburrió y decidió salir a fuera a platicar con los demás, cuando salio se encontro con André poniendo una red de Volleyball.

 **-Van a jugar-** pregunto la gotica

 **-Claro chica-**

 **-Me uno-**

 **-Jade me haces el favor de sacar la pelota-** dijo André amable

 **-Voy Harris-** se quejo la pelinegra

Ya la red estaba lista, los equipos listos, comenzaron a jugar sin más las cosas se habían puesto interesantes, Jade había propuesto un chicos vs chicas y en verdad las cosas se estaban poniendo reñidas puesto que Trina y Jade se habían puesto muy competitivas lo cual causaba que los chicos también lo hicieran.

 **-Ya verán nosotras les ganaremos-** dijo Trina sonriendo abiertamente

 **-En tus sueños Trina-** le respondió Beck

El juego se prolongó más debido a la competitividad que había, poco después de una hora jugando y riendo se dispusieron a descansar sin más.

 **-A qué horas creen que se despierte Vega-** pregunto Jade recostada en una tumbona, dándose aire con una de la toallas que tenía cerca

 **-Ya han pasado casi dos horas desde que llegamos-** aseguro Cat

 **-Iré a ver-** \- dijo Trina, entrando a la casa subió hasta el segundo piso y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana cuando entro está aún dormía - **\- al parecer manejar te deja cansada o solo lo haces por flojear un rato-** susurro la mayor

 **-Trina no hagas ruido-** se quejo Tori, su hermana había tropezado con la maleta de Jade

 **-Pues no dejen su tiradero-** se quejo Trina sobandose el pie

 **-Ya está bien-** \- dijo Tori- **\- y los demás-** preguntó bostezando

 **-Afuera, si hasta ya jugamos Volleyball y les dimos paliza a los chicos-**

 **-Eso no lo dudo, pero vamos tengo hambre-**

 **-Dime tu cuando no tienes hambre Tori, a veces me pregunto si en realidad eres mi hermana-**

 **-No te preocupes yo me he hecho la misma pregunta Tri-** se burló Tori

 **-Muy graciosa hermanita, pero ya vamonos-**

Entre risas las hermanas bajaron, salieron a la playa donde Beck estaba cocinando, Jade, Cat jugaban contra Robbie y André

 **-Hey Tori quieres algo de comer-** ofreció el chico canadiense

 **-Claro que si-** \- respondió la morena bostezando lo cual causó que se ganara una mirada curiosa de Trina - **-qué pasa-** preguntó

 **-Te acabas de levantar y todavía tienes sueño-** dijo incrédula la mayor

 **-Pues fue una semana agotadora-** respondió la menor encogiéndose de hombros

Cuando se iban acercando a la mesa donde estaba la comida Tori vio como su hermana se agachó rápidamente pero cuando ella quiso reaccionar la pelota ya le había dado de lleno en la cara haciéndola caer.

 **-Tori estas bien-** pregunto Trina preocupada, Tori solo veía borroso pero con esfuerzo asintió

 **-André….ese fue un buen tiro-** se quejó la morena aun tendida en la arena

 **-Cómo supiste que fue él Vega-** pregunto Jade ayudando a la morena a ponerse de pie

 **-Cada vez que venimos uno de ustedes me tiene que dar un golpe, así que digamos que ya se la fuerza que tiene cada uno-** respondió Tori ya sentada en una de las tumbonas

 **-Estas bien Tori-** preguntó Cat algo preocupada el golpe había sido fuerte

 **-Estoy bien Gatito, solo me maree un poco pero ya estoy bien** \- todos se veían preocupados- **\- en serio chicos estoy bien vamos a divertirnos-**

 **-Lo siento chica no era mi intención-** se disculpó André apenado

 **-Tranquilo André no pasa nada, pero en serio todos ustedes de casualidad han hecho alguna apuesta-**

 **-Apuesta de qué hablas Tori-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Si apuesta, digo cada vez que venimos a la playa uno de ustedes me tiene que golpear. Pensé que quizás habían apostado a ver quien me golpeaba más o algo asi-** antes lo dicho por la morena se pusieron a hacer memoria y en realidad ella tenía razón siempre la golpeaban.

Los chicos decidieron hacerle caso a Tori y seguir jugando, luego la morena se les unió, chapotearon, rieron, comieron hasta que se hizo de noche. Cada quien subió a sus respectivas habitaciones, se ducharon y bajaron, en la cocina se encontraban Trina, Cat y Jade, estaban preparando la cena y platicaban.

En la sala estaban André, Beck y Robbie arreglando la mesa para la cena, mientras que Tori se encontraba en la segunda planta tomando una ducha. La morena estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy, inconscientemente sonrió al recordar la sonrisa que había tenido Jade en el rostro al jugar y pasar un agradable momento con cada uno de los chicos, sin duda había sido una buena idea haber ido a la playa. Salió del baño, se cambio, se peino y se recostó un rato en la cama se sentía cansada, le dolía un poco la cabeza debido al golpe y el sol pero valía la pena.

Sin saber como la morena se quedo dormida, entre los recuerdos del bonito día qué había pasado con sus familia y su novia. Jade seguía en la cocina pero al ver que la morena no bajaba decidió ir a buscarla.

 **No sé si él estar todo el día con los chicos ha ayudado a que tenga más recuerdos pero me siento feliz de ir obteniendo todo de vuelta** pensaba Jade mientras subía las escaleras

Entró a la habitación con mucho cuidado, se encontró con la morena dormida aun con la toalla en la mano, se acercó lentamente y se sentó al costado de la morena sin mover mucho la cama.

 **-Hermosa-** susurro Jade pasando su mano por la mejilla de Tori la cual al instante obtuvo una tonalidad rosa, la pelinegra sonrió ante eso amaba que Tori se sonrojara ante su tacto, observó más a la morena dormir. Ya había recordado la mayoría de los momentos que había vivido en Hollywood Arts desde su segundo año y se sentía feliz porque cada momento lo había pasado con Tori y con la banda, si habían tenido sus roces por sus caracteres pero los habían podido solventar con una charla, la pelinegra se sentía dichosa de que Tori fuera así de paciente, porque para qué una relación funcione una tiene que ser fuego y la otra hielo para así poder mantener el balance de todo, en este caso ella era fuego por ser impaciente, impulsiva, celosa a morir y Tori era hielo por ser paciente, tranquila y siempre pensar antes de hacer las cosas aun cuando los celos la mataban por dentro prefería mantenerse al margen para evitar peleas sin sentido. Si quizás solo había recordado cosas mientras estuvieron en HA pero también habían algunos recuerdos desde de la escuela que la hacían sentirse feliz.

Jade no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado metida en sus pensamientos porque no se había percatado de que la morena la observaba con ternura, reaccionó cuando sintió la mano de Tori acariciarle la mejilla, pego un pequeño brinco ante el tacto pero inmediatamente se relajó. Café vs Azul verdoso chocaron, Tori sonrió Jade devolvio la sonrisa ellas se comunicaban sin necesidad de palabras, con una sola mirada podía deducir lo que la otra estaba pensando, con una sola mirada sabían si se encontraban bien, si tenían ganas de hablar, si tenían ganas de estar solas, o si tenían ganas de un brazo. Solo bastaba una mirada para qué ella dos perdieran el hilo del tiempo, solo con que sus miradas se encontraran todo a su alrededor desaparecía completamente.

La pelinegra fue acercando su rostro al de morena sin apartar su mirada de esas dos gotas de chocolate, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, sus narices se rozaron, poco a poco fueron cerrando sus ojos hasta que por fin sus labios se encontraron un beso tierno, suave, llenos de inocencia, amor, pureza. Se olvidaron de que sus amigos estaban abajo esperandolas para cenar, se olvidaron de que en cualquier momento alguien podría venir y arruinar ese hermoso momento, que alguien podía mandar a la fregada él maravilloso beso que se estaban dando.

En el primer piso estaban los demás esperando a que la pareja bajará, los chicos iban a mandar a Trina ya que ella era la que siempre interrumpe los momentos de la pareja y aun seguía con vida pero esta vez la morena les dijo que las chicas necesitaban estar un tiempo a solas, que las dejaran y que cenaran sin ellas, Cat estuvo de acuerdo, además nadie quería terminar con una par de tijeras en el cuello y uno que otro hueso roto.

Jade había pasado sus manos por el cuello de Tori profundizando más el beso si eso era posible, la morena tenía sus manos en la cintura de gotica para poder borrar cualquier espacio que lograra separarlas pero como todo lo que inicia tiene su final tuvieron que separarse para poder tomaría un poco de aire el cual las estaba haciendo falta, la pelinegra tenía una pregunta y la morena lo noto

 **-Qué es lo que quieres saber-** suspiro Tori aun sin soltar a Jade, la gotica pasó su mano por él rostro de Tori la cual al sentir la caricia instintivamente cerró los ojos, volvió a abrir sus ojos encontrándose a Jade viéndola embelesada

 **-Porque te enamoraste de mí-** dejo salir Jade en un susurro, desde que despertó había tenido esa duda, desde la primera vez que la morena le había dicho que la amaba deseaba saber porque, deseaba saber qué era lo que empujaba a Tori a protegerla, quererla, amarla.

 **-Hay tantos motivos-** le susurro Tori

 **-Dimelos todos, quiero saberlos-** dijo Jade, la morena asintió y le sonrió

 **-Al principio fue tu** _ **valentía**_ **porque no temias decir lo que pensabas, lo que sentías. Si algo te incomodaba lo decías. Tu** _**fuerza**_ **al no darte por vencida. Tu** _ **pasión**_ **al hacer lo que más amabas. Tu** _ **voluntad**_ **al no dejar que nadie te cambiara, al no perder tu personalidad, al perder tu esencia lo que te hace única. Tu** _ **destreza**_ **al hacer las cosas aun cuando las personas te decían qué no ibas a poder,** _ **tú con tus acciones les decías mirenme como lo hago**_ **-** \- comenzó a decir la morena mientras pasaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de la gotica haciendo que esta se estremeciera tanto por la caricia y por las palabras- **\- me enamoraste con esas cualidades que todos veían a simple vista pero yo sabía qué había más y aun cuando nos la pasabamos peleando, discutiendo y haciéndonos la vida imposible tu me mostraste un lado que pocas personas conocemos, tu** _ **fragilidad**_ **porque solo en ese momentos dejas salir todo lo que te molesta, tu** _ **ternura**_ **porque solo a tus seres amados le muestras esa parte infantil. Tu** _ **miedo**_ **porque dejas que tu familia te ayude. Tu** _ **calidez**_ **y tu** _ **amor**_ **porque pocas personas la han visto-** terminó de decir Tori clavando su mirada en la de Jade, la cual tenía sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas

Tori sabía que con sus palabras había tocado una fibra sensible en la gotica, así que para no hacerle las cosas más difíciles la abrazo, se posiciono sobre ella pasando sus brazos por su espalda y apretando más sus cuerpos para que la gotica se sintiera tranquila y segura. Jade se aferró al cuerpo de Tori, jamás imaginó que la morena le iba a decir semejantes palabras. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban abrazadas pero no se querían separar.

 _Tori levantó su rostro buscando la mirada de Jade, cuando la encontró solo se acerco al rostro de esta para besarla, la pelinegra inmediatamente correspondió al beso, un beso con amor poco a poco fue tomando un toque de pasión y deseo. Las manos de Jade bajo del cuello de la morena para ir acariciando la espalda de esta sin ningun temor para despues colarse dentro de la camisa blanca qué la morena llevaba puesta, tocando y acariciando su piel, la cual se erizo al tacto. Tori subio sus manos por los costados de la gotica subiendo consigo la playera negra que esta llevaba, tocando su torso desnudo, los suspiros de Jade ante las caricias de la morena hacen que esta quisiera seguir escuchandolos más._

 _Los labios de Tori abandonaron los de la pelinegra para ir dejando una camino de besos por el cuello de esta arrancando más suspiros y uno que otro jadeo ante las pequeñas mordidas que le propinaba, Jade no se quedó quieta sin mucho esfuerzo logró sacar la camisa a la morena dejándola en sostén blanco el cual hacía resaltar la piel morena de la mitad latina. Tori hizo lo mismo con Jade le saco la playera encontrándose con un sostén negro de encaje, volvió a atacar los labios de la gotica con más pasión, con más deseo, con más amor. Jade respondió con la misma ferocidad. Las manos de Tori se pasearon por todo el cuerpo de Jade hasta llegar a su espalda para sacar el sostén, cuando este estuvo fuera, volvió a besar a la pelinegra para ir bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a los pecho es de esta, cuando Tori tomó uno de los pezones de Jade con su voz esta dio un enorme jadeo_

 _ **-Tori-**_ _susurro Jade con la voz entrecortada, la morena sonrió y continuó con su labor. La morena fue dejando un camino de besos por todo el abdomen de la gotica hasta llegar al pantalón el cual le impedía seguir su camino de besos, siguió besando el abdomen de Jade mientras que desabrochaba el botón y baja el cierre, entre besos y caricias dejó a la pelinegra solo en bragas, se irguió un poco y vio a su pareja, recostada en la cama, él cabello esparcido por toda la almohada, la respiración irregular a causa de sus caricias, la piel teñida en un color rojo carmesí, casi desnuda_ _ **Hermosa**_ _pensó, bajó y volvió a besar a Jade con amor, ternura y paciencia._

 _Jade vio en la desventaja que se encontraba, ella casi estaba desnuda y Tori aun seguía con su pantalón y sostén, en un descuido de la morena Jade cambio los lugares quedando ella encima de la morena, la besó con ternura y pasión, abandona sus labios para besar su cuello, pasó sus manos por la espalda de esta y saco el sosten blanco, sin que Tori supiera la gotica apreto los pechos de la morena haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de esta, haciendo qué Jade sonriera con satisfacción, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al pantalón de la morena, sacó esa molestia y vio el miembro de Tori erecto siendo prisionero por la ropa interior, en ese momento Tori cambio las posiciones sacando un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa en la pelinegra._

 _Tori había empezado con los beso y las caricias pero Jade había correspondido, ya no había marcha atrás las dos se estaban perdiendo entre besos, caricias, jadeos, gemidos y querían más querían volver a sentirse. Tori no espero más entre caricias saco la ultima prenda de Jade dejándola desnuda a su merced, pasó sus manos por las piernas de la gotica haciendo qué está suspirara más y que su respiración se hiciera más pesada, subió y la beso, la pelinegra no dudo en corresponder al beso, Tori fue dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta llegar al ombligo de Jade. Jade se aferraba a las sábanas para no caer al vacío al que la morena la estaba llevando con sus besos y caricias, se tensó más al sentir a la morena pasar sus dedos sobre su intimidad, suspiro ante la caricia, gimió fuerte al sentir la lengua de Tori acariciar su clítoris, apretaba más las sábanas, pero sintió como la mano de Tori tocaba sus dedos y no dudo en entrelazarlos._

 _Jade sentía como las caricias de Tori la hacían volar, arqueo su espalda cuando sintió como la morena introducía un dedo en su intimidad, apretó la mano de esta, Tori comenzó a mover su dedo en un vaivén lento qué hacía qué Jade jadeara cada vez más alto, en un descuido metió un segundo dedo_

 _ **-TORI-**_ _grito Jade al sentir el placer que sentía al tener los dedos de Tori dentro de ella mientras que su lengua jugaba, lamia y mordía cuidadosamente su clítoris mandando pequeños toques de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Tori saco los dedos del interior de Jade fue subiendo entre besos hasta llegar a los labios de esta y besarla, paso su lengua por los labios de la gotica para que esta le permitiera su entrada, Jade no lo dudo y entreabrió los labios dejando que la lengua curiosa de la morena entrara en su cavidad bucal, sin más una batalla empezó en la boca de Jade por saber quien era la que iba a mantener el control de aquel apasionado y sediento beso._

 _Jade no se quedó quieta a pesar de tener la lengua de Tori en su boca, bajó sus manos acariciando el abdomen de la morena, hasta llegar a los boxers de esta, rozó con sus dedos él miembro de Tori haciendo un sonoro suspiro en ella, sonrio ante eso volvió a pasar sus dedos acariciando la erección de la morena, haciendo que esta gimiera y jadeara ante la sensación. Jade saco el boxer de Tori ahora las dos estaban completamente desnudas, sin vergüenza ni pudor tomo el miembro de Tori entre sus manos y lo comenzó a acariciar de arriba abajo_

 _ **-Jade-**_ _gime Tori, la pelinegra continuó con su trabajo sacando cada vez más, más gemidos de su mitad latina, apretó un poquito él miembro de la morena sin llegar a hacerle daño -_ _ **-JADE-**_ _gritó Tori arqueando la espalda ante la sensación._

 _Ya no había marcha atrás las dos estaban excitadas, pero más que eso deseaban volver a sentirse la una a la otra. Jade sabía que todo lo que había hecho la morena para que ella se sintiera segura, sonrió al ver que a pesar de todo su mitad latina siempre la cuidaba y siempre buscaba hacerla sentir segura ante todo. Tori se acomodo entremedio de las piernas de la pelinegra, pero antes levantó la vista, Jade entendió que la morena le estaba pidiendo permiso, se levantó un poquito tomó la cara de Tori entre sus manos y sin más le dijo-_ _ **\- hazme el amor-**_ _\- Tori sonrió ante eso beso a la pelinegra, la volvió a recostar en la cama._

 _Su miembro erecto rozaba la entrada de Jade haciéndolas gemir a ambas por la sensación, no dudo más, puso su miembro en la entrada de Jade y empujo haciendo que la pelinegra encorvara la espalda ante él placer y la sensación dada. Tori no pudo evitar gemir, ambas volvían a ser una, ambas se volvían a sentir después de tanto tiempo separadas. La morena se empezó a mover lentamente adentro y afuera sacando fuertes y sonoros gemidos de Jade. Jade se aferraba a la espalda de la morena clavándole las uñas, Tori gemía cada vez que Jade le clavaba las uñas, el placer se mezclaba con el dolor dándole una nueva y placentera sensación._

 _Jade baja sus manos por la espalda de Tori, enrollo sus piernas alrededor de Tori, ayudando a que las estocadas fueran más profundas, la morena sintió las paredes de Jade contraerse dándole a entender que la pelinegra estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, hizo que sus embestidas fueran más rápidas, más firmes, fuertes pero a la vez cuidadosa de no lastimar a su amada. Jade cada vez se sentía más cerca de su culminación, logrando sentir más las embestidas de Tori y sus cuidadosas caricias que no hacían más que estremecerla._

 _ **-To..Tori…. estoy cerca-**_ _dijo Jade con la voz entrecortada y los ojos cerrados, ante eso Tori embestir más rápido sintiendo como las paredes de Jade apretaba más su miembro llevandolas a ambas al orgamos-_ _ **\- TORI-**_ _chillo Jade_

 _ **-JADE-**_ _gritó Tori para luego desplomarse sobre él cuerpo de la pelinegra pero sin llegar a aplastarla con su peso. Las dos chicas tenían les respiraciones irregulares, sus cuerpos cubiertos por una visible capa de sudor. Poco a poco sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales._

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _susurro Tori viendo a lo gotica a los ojos_

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _le respondió Jade sin miedo alguno, Tori abrió los ojos como platos, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas-_ _ **\- porque lloras-**_ _pregunto Jade limpiando con sus pulgares las líneas de agua salada en el rostro de la morena_

 _ **-Esas palabras las he querido escuchar desde hace tres meses**_ _\- dijo Tori entre sollozos -_ _ **\- por un momento pensé que no las volvería a escuchar-**_ _sollozo la morena_

 _ **-Te amo-**_ _\- le volvió a decir la pelinegra besándole la mejilla-_ _ **\- te amo, te amo-**_ _\- dijo para darle un beso cargado de amor en los labios_

 _Jade abrazo a Tori mientras esta lloraba al escuchar las palabras que tanto había ansiado, qué tanto había esperado, cuando los sollozos de Tori cesaron se quedaron viendo y se besaron. La morena le sonrió abiertamente Jade devolvio la sonrisa._

 _Tori salió del interior de la pelinegra sacando un suspiro en ambas, Jade se acomodo en el pecho de la mitad latina mientras esta hacía círculos en su espalda lo cual la estaba adormeciendo. Jade se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que la mitad latina apreciaba el bello rostro de la mujer que amaba, pensó que los milagros existen, que después de todo lo malo que había pasado durante los dos meses que estuvo sin ella ahora valían la pena porque la tenía con ella y ahora era más feliz que nunca._


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Ryder

Tori comenzó a despertar al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, intentó moverse pero no pudo un peso en su cuerpo se lo impidió, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con su pelinegra descansando en su pecho abrazada a ella tiernamente, sonrió y sin poder evitarlo los flashes de la noche de ayer golpearon su mente, haciéndola reír más y más. Jade estaba con ella desnuda, abrazándola por la cintura era una imagen que la morena no podría olvidar jamás, era indescriptiblemente hermosa para sus ojos. Se quedó apreciando a su hermosa novia, amiga, amante, confidente y quizás futura esposa por un buen rato pasó su mano por él delicado rostro de la gotica sabía que aunque hubiera un terremoto la chica no se iba a despertar.

Sintió la alegría recorrer su cuerpo después de una larga espera había podido tener a su novia entre sus brazos de una manera más íntima donde sólo eran ellas dos amándose, queriéndose, acariciándose, besándose, siendo una sola. Dejo salir un suspiro de felicidad pero más que todo tranquilidad, habían hecho el amor, sabía que Jade había recordado muchas cosas porque de no ser así jamás le habría permitido que la tocará, jamás la había acariciado de la manera en como lo había hecho y jamás le habría dicho que la amaba.

El corazón de la mitad-latina comenzó a latir rápidamente al recordar a la pelinegra diciéndole que la amaba, sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro y un pequeña lagrima corrio por su mejilla.

 **-Te amo-** \- dijo la morena besando la frente de su gotica- **\- te amo-** besando sus ojos- **\- te amo-** \- besando sus pómulos- **\- te amo-** repitió dejando un casto beso en los labios de la pelinegra

Jade al sentir las leves caricias en si rostro fue abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándose con la morena sonriendole y besando toda su cara. Sin proponérselo la pelinegra sonrió al ver a la mitad-latina portarse con una niña pequeña, Tori noto que Jade había despertado

 **-Buenos dias amor-** saludó la morena dejando un beso en los labios de Jade

 **-Buenos dias-** le saludo la gotica sonriendo abiertamente

 **-Como amaneciste-**

 **-Bien y tu-**

 **-Muy bien-** le respondió Tori sonriendo para después esconder su rostro en el cuello de Jade

 **-Pareces feliz Vega-**

 **-Será porque dijiste que me amabas-** susurro Tori abrazándose más a la pelinegra

 **-Te amo-** le susurro Jade apretándose más a Tori, ya no había más dudas la amaba, quizás más fuerte que antes con más intensidad. Porque la morena le demostró que en realidad la amaba más allá de todo, más allá de la convivencia, las diferencias, peleas. Muchas personas pensarían que la morena lo hacía por la fama, el dinero o quizás él sexo pero ella sabía que no era ninguna de esas cosas las que habían llevado a la morena a esperarla, a cuidarla y quererla, a darle todo lo que ella necesitara, lo que ella quisiera y sabía que aunque se recuperara del todo todas esas atenciones las seguiría teniendo por el simple hecho de que Tori la amaba con su vida.

Tori no respondió ni nada solo apretó más su cuerpo al de Jade, está entendió lo que la morena le quería transmitir con ese abrazo, se sintió protegida, segura, tranquila. Ambas sonrieron como idiotas, seria porque estaban enamoradas o porque estaban con la persona indicada quizás ambas eran la respuesta a su felicidad a su sonrisa.

 **-Me gustaria quedarme asi-** susurro Tori en un suspiro

 **-Porque no nos quedamos así** \- preguntó Jade

 **-Porque si no bajamos Trina entrara como si nada, empezara con sus estupideces y la verdad estoy demasiado feliz como para pelear con ella-** dijo la morena separándose de Jade

 **-En serio lo hará-**

 **-Te apuesto a que no pasa de hoy a qué nos pregunte porque no bajamos a cenar ayer y empiece a imaginar un sin fin de cosas solo para fastidiarnos-**

 **-Lastimas que no tengo mis tijeras-** se quejo Jade

 **-Tu no cambias-** \- replicó Tori besando a Jade en los labios- **\- vamos hay que ir a desayunar-**

Antes de bajar a desayunar Jade y Tori se ducharon, cuando entraron a la cocina se encontraron a Trina y Cat besándose, para no interrumpir sin hacer ruido se fueron a la sala.

 **-Trina los chicos ya van a bajar-** susurro la Gatito con la respiración entrecortada

 **-Lo se-** \- susurro Trina abrazando a su pelirroja- **\- solo dejame estar asi un ratito más-** pidió la mayor

Cat no se quejo si no qué apego más al cuerpo de la morena, sintiendo su olor, su calor. Amaba cuando Trina se portaba así de cariñosa a pesar de los años que llevaban juntas la morena siempre lograba sorprenderla con sus cosas, eso hacía que se enamorara más, si eso era posible claro estaba.

Cat recordó el día en que Trina le habló diciéndole que Jade había tenido un accidente, se había quedado en shock para ella Jade era como su hermana, ellas eran muy pero muy diferentes pero se conocían desde los cinco años , ambas se cuidaban, se protegían y se aconsejaban mutuamente para que las cosas salieran bien pero ese día no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir cuando la persona que la había apoyado en todo a parte de su hermano, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte y lo que lo hacía aun más peor era ver a Tori hacerse la fuerte ante todos. Porque Cat sabía que los ojos de todas las personas estaban puestos en la morena para saber sus reacciones para ver sus movimientos para mantenerla controlada y evitar que cometiera una locura, porque ellos sabían qué Tori por Jade podría hacer cualquier cosa sin importar el riesgo.

Cat no había sentido cuando Trina se separó de ella

 **-Qué te pasa amor-** pregunto Trina gentilmente acariciando el rostro de Cat

 **-Solo recordé el día del accidente, no sabía como reaccionar no sabía qué decir-** dijo Cat sin más

 **-Lo se amor, para todos fue duro. Se que la bruja es como una hermana para ti y sé que fue difícil asimilar lo que estaba pasando pero mira ella está aquí con nosotros recuperándose poco a poco, sabiendo que tiene el apoyo de su familia. Familia que conformamos todos-** dijo Trina acariciando los pómulos de Cat para atraerla a ella y unir sus frentes, ambas se miraron a los ojos

 **-Gracias-** dejo salir Cat en un suspiro, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Trina podía ser muy bromista en muchas ocasiones pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba ella podía actuar de manera más madura e inteligente.

 **-Ya no te preocupes por eso, ella está bien-** \- replicó la mayor depositando un casto beso en los labios de la pelirroja **\- vamos a preparar el desayuno porque sin duda mi hermana va a arrasar con todo-**

 **-Sera que ya despertaron-** preguntó la Gatito ya más animada

 **-Supongo déjame ver-**

 **-Qué vas a hacer Trina-**

 **-Bruja del Oeste-** gritó Trina

 **-Callate Loca-** respondió Jade desde el Living

 **-Amor ahí tienes tu respuesta-** dijo Trina entre risas las cuales fueron acompañadas por las de Cat

 **-Tu no cambias-** \- dijo Cat entre risas- **\- y tienes suerte de que Tori le haya quitado sus tijeras-**

 **-Porque crees que le grite-** dijo Trina sonriendo, ambas chicas se miraban con ternuras por sus ocurrencias hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por las otras chicas

 **-Buenos días-** saludaron Tori y Jade al unísono

 **-Bueno dias Jadey, Tori-** respondió Cat empezando a preparar el desayuno

 **-Buenos días-** dijo Trina

 **-Hey loca desde tan temprano tienes que causar alboroto-** preguntó Jade

 **-Callate West, Cat quería saber si ya estaban despiertas y esa es la única manera de saberlo-** se burló la mayor

Jade y Trina empezaron a discutir como de costumbre, mientras que Tori ayudaba a Cat con él desayuno. Minutos después los chicos se las unieron en la cocina para platicar mientras él desayuno está listo.

 **-Tori no te comas la fruta-** regaño Cat, la pelirroja sabía del apetito de su cuñada pero se portaba peor que Trina

 **-Tengo hambre-** se defendió la morena haciendo pucheros los cuales hicieron reír a los demás

- **Me pregunto cómo es qué comes y comes y nunca engordas-** \- pregunto Trina suspirando- **\- segura de que eres mi hermana-** replicó la mitad-latina mayor

 **-No se papa dijo que tenía un buen metabolismo** \- dijo Tori agarrando más fruta ganándose una mirada asesina de Cat - **\- y no te preocupes yo también me hecho esa pregunta-** se burló Tori ocasionando que todos volvieran a reír

 **-Qué planes hay para hoy-** preguntó Robbie

 **-Supongo que un rato en la playa, empacar las cosas y regresar-** respondió Beck

 **-A qué horas nos iremos-** pregunto André

 **-Qué les parece a las 3:00 así llegamos a las 6:00 a casa-** propuso Cat que ya había terminado con la poca ayuda de Tori

 **-Si nos vamos a esa hora llegaremos muy tarde-** se quejo André

 **-No hay problema se quedan en mi casa-** habló Tori, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y vieron a Jade la cual asintió sin duda alguna

 **-Pero mañana hay trabajo-** dijo Beck

 **-Eso no es problema Beck-** \- aseguró Tori - **\- las habitaciones están listas y lo saben además hay tiene ropa, así que no hay problema-**

 **-Lo sabemos** \- intervino Trina- **\- pero vamos al transporte-**

 **-Morenaza tu hermana tiene razón-** comentó André

 **-Ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza-** \- se quejo Tori- **\- se les olvida que hay como tres autos en el garaje-** dijo la morena incrédula, todos entendieron así que sin más aceptaron quedarse en la casa de las West-Vega. Cat con ayuda de Trina sirvieron el desayuno ya que si dejaban que Tori ayudará no iba a haber desayuno qué servir. Todos empezaron a comer y a comentar como se la habían pasado el día de ayer hasta qué

 **-Y Tori porque no bajaron a comer-** preguntó Trina sonriendo con malicia

 **-Ves te lo dije-** dijo la Vega menor viendo a su novia

 **-Te lo dije qué-** preguntó Trina mirando sospechosa a su hermana y a su cuñada

 **-Qué no más tuvieras la oportunidad ibas a empezar con tus preguntas y a imaginarte cosas raras-** comentó Tori

Los demás chicos asintieron ante lo dicho por la morena menor, rieron por lo bajo al ver como Tori evadía las preguntas de su hermana, nadie era tonto sabía lo qué había pasado entre la pareja y Trina solo estaba buscando algo con qué molestarlas.

 **-Ya no fastidien y déjenme desayunar tranquila-** se quejo Jade irritada

 **-Y aun me sigo preguntando cómo es que la soportas-** pregunto Trina

 **-Se recuerdan de las apuestas-** preguntó Robbie, todos asintieron ante lo dicho por él chico de lentes

 **-Qué apuestas-** pregunto Jade viendo a Tori la cual se encogía de hombros

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que las cosas en la banda se habían arreglado, Jade y Trina se llevaban bien con Robbie a pesar de todo.**_

 _ **-Bueno a ver cuanto tiempo creen que las Jori duren- preguntó Rex**_

 _ **-Apuesto 20 a que solo duraran un mes- dijo André**_

 _ **-Vaya qué confianza- dijo Tori con sarcasmo**_

 _ **-Yo apuesto 20 a que solo duran una semana- dijo él títere**_

 _ **-Yo apuesto lo mismo qué Rex- dijo Robbie**_

 _ **-Yo 20 a qué dos meses- comentó Beck, todos se ganaron unas miradas asesinas por parte de la pareja**_

 _ **-Vamos Tori, tu y Jade son tan diferentes que se pelean hasta por si el cielo es azul a blanco, por lo tanto apuesto 20 a que solo duran un mes- comentó Trina a lo que los demás asintieron**_

 _ **-Bueno yo apuesto 20 a qué durarán un año- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Gracias Kitty Cat- dijo Jade al parecer era la única que pensaba que durarían más tiempo**_

 _ **-Bueno si pierden las apuestas- comenzó a decir Tori sonriendo con malicia, lo cual daba mala espina- todo ese dinero pasará a manos de Jade y mias ya que están apostándole nuestra relación- terminó de decir la morena**_

 _ **-Aceptamos- dijeron todos**_

 _ **Pasó una semana Rex y Robbie perdieron por lo tanto Jade y Tori ganaron 40 dólares con los cuales fueron al cine, fueron a cenar. Pasó un mes donde la pareja ganó otros 40 dólares de la apuesta de André y Trina. La pareja pensó que si los chicos seguían haciendo apuestas ellos pagaran todas sus citas.**_

 _ **-Jade no crees qué los chicos nos miran raro- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-Es porque han perdido las apuestas Vega, no se esperaban que duraramos tanto-**_

 _ **-Supongo que si- dijo la morena jalando a la gotica para abrazarla**_

 _ **Dos meses pasaron Beck perdió la puesta y las Jori se fueron al cine y luego por unos helados con él dinero. Cat era la única que hasta el momento seguía ganando pero nadie creía que las chicas duraran tanto, siempre discuten aunque las discusiones no eran como cuando se conocieron, Jade se contenía de gritar porque sabía que la morena odiaba los gritos, Tori siempre mantenía la calma aunque eso hiciera molestar a su novia pero si no lo hacía ella quien lo iba a hacer, Jade era de poca paciencia.**_

 _ **Y ese día la paciencia era lo único que no tenía, ya que había discutido con su padre porque este quería que dejara H.A y empezará una carrera que le diera un futuro seguro. Jade le había dicho que su futuro era escribiendo guiones y produciendo sus propias creaciones y qué no le importaba sus amenazas sabía que su madre siempre la apoyaría.**_

 _ **Jade había llegado como alma que llevaba el diablo a la escuela, cuando entró se encontró con su novia sentada en las escaleras, sumida en sus propios pensamientos pero Jade no lo había notado, noto que la morena miraba algo y ella dirigió su vista a ese algo cuando se dio cuenta no era algo era alguien, se hizo que Jade explotara y le comenzara a gritar a la morena la cual no entendía ni una sola cosa de lo que la gotica hablaba.**_

 _ **Cat, Trina y los demás iban entrando escuchando y viendo como Jade le gritaba a Tori algo de ver a una chica, a lo que la morena seguía con cara de no entender.**_

 _ **-Rojita prepara tus 20 dolares creo que de esta no pasan- dijo André suspirando**_

 _ **-Yo no lo creo- dijo Cat**_

 _ **No entendieron porque la pelirroja decía, así qué para entender dirigieron sus miradas a la pareja que parecía tener una pelea bastante acalorada bueno si se le podía llamar pelea a qué solo la gotica estuviera gritando mientras que la morena respondía con una calma que podría sorprender al asesino más loco. Tori se levantó de las gradas tomo a Jade la mano y se la llevó al armario del conserje. Ese lugar era su espacio donde ella podían mostrar su lado más tierno, débil entre otros. Tori hizo que Jade entrara primero luego ella mientras que sus amigos les miraban expectantes.**_

 _ **-Apuesto 5 a qué terminan- dijo Rex**_

 _ **-Yo igual- comentó Robbie**_

 _ **André, Beck apostaron lo mismo, miraron a Trina para ver si ella decía algo pero no luego a Cat pero recordaron que ella ya tenía una puesta.**_

 _ **-Yo no apuesto esta vez esas dos son un enigma- dijo Trina tomando a Cat de la mano para dirigirse a su Locker, los demás hicieron lo mismo ya se enterarian de qué había pasado en las clases**_

 _ **-Jade qué pasa- pregunto Tori viendo como la gotica echaba humo por los poros**_

 _ **-Pasa que nomas entro y te encuentro viendo a esa rubia oxigenada- le reprocho la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Rubia- dijo la morena girando su cabeza- de quien estás hablando- preguntó después**_

 _ **-Si rubia Vega, la que estaba frente a ti-**_

 _ **-Había una rubia ahí- preguntó consternada**_

 _ **-No te hagas la tonta Vega te vi mirándola- Tori pensó bien las cosas antes de responder no quería crear una confusión más grande de la que ya tenía**_

 _ **-No sé de qué rubia estás hablando pero cuando llegaste estaba pensando en él trato que nuestros padres quieren hacer con los de Ryder- comenzó a decir Tori, Jade escuchaba lo que la morena le decía buscando un ápice de mentira total a la mitad-latina se le daba mal mentir- la verdad aun no me agrada la idea de que él vaya a formar parte de la empresa- y ahí lo noto la morena tenía celos de qué Ryder estuviera cerca de ella. - ahora dime qué te pasa-**_

 _ **-Nada solo una discusion con padre para que deje H.A- suspiro Jade todo el enojo que había agarrado con su padre se lo había desquitado con Tori la cual ni siquiera tenía la culpa.**_

 **-No te caía bien Ryder desde High School-** pregunto Jade

 **-Ni un poquito-** respondió Trina

 **-Porque-** pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad

 _ **Los chicos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de su almuerzo, entre bromas y los malos chiste de Robbie, hasta qué**_

 _ **-Tori puedo hablar contigo- dijo un chico**_

 _ **-Qué pasa Ryder- pregunto la morena aun sin saber porque él chico le hablaba**_

 _ **-Puede ser en privado-**_

 _ **-Claro- respondió Tori no muy convencida pero fue - dime qué se te ofrece-**_

 _ **-Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia- dejo salir Ryder sin más, Tori giró su cabeza aun sin entender por qué diablos él chico le estaba pidiendo eso, todo en H.A sabían que ella y Jade llevaban una relación desde hacía más de tres meses**_

 _ **-Este no se si te has dado cuenta pero yo estoy con Jade- comentó Tori**_

 _ **-Se que tu no eres asi-**_

 _ **-No se a lo que te refieres pero no puedo salir contigo-**_

 _ **-Es por Jade-**_

 _ **-Jade me lo impide pero hay otras cosas también-**_

 _ **-Cuales-**_

 _ **-Son personales Ryder, no puedo decirlos asi que no insistas no saldré contigo nunca- Tori trato de ser sutil pero ella sabía que él chico era un mujeriego y eso a ella le enojaba pero lo intento**_

 _ **-Te vas a arrepentir de haber rechazado- sentenció la morena**_

 _ **-Jamás me arrepentiré Ryder-**_

 _ **Los demás solo habían visto los ademanes de la morena, sabían que algo raro estaba pasando ahí. Jade no dijo nada solo observo como Ryder se iba muy molesto del lugar y Tori dejaba escapar un suspiro. La morena se acercó a la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento cerca de Jade.**_

 _ **-Qué quería Ryder- pregunto Trina curiosa**_

 _ **-Que fuera su novia-**_

 _ **-QUÉ- gritaron todos sorprendidos**_

 _ **-No griten saben qué lo odio- se quejo Tori, todos se disculparon**_

 _ **-Estas hablando en serio morenaza, digo todos saben que tu y Jade están juntas- comentó André dejando su teléfono aun lado**_

 _ **-Eso mismo le dije yo pero dijo que no creía que yo fuera así-**_

 _ **-Qué más te dijo- pregunto Beck, Jade solo se mantenía callada quería escuchar lo que la morena decía**_

 _ **-Dijo que era por culpa de Jade y le dije que así era y que jamás saldría con él, luego me dijo que me iba a arrepentir de haberlo rechazado-**_

 _ **-Un poco sutil y a la vez rudo- comentó Cat**_

 _ **-Bueno él no me cae bien jamás lo ha hecho, pero lo intente-**_

 _ **-Si no estuvieras con Jade le hubieras dicho que si- pregunto Trina, Tori rodó los ojos**_

 _ **-En primera Trina aunque no estuviera con Jade no saldría con el , segunda qué le voy a decir Ohh mira tu novia tiene pene igual que tu fantástico no- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja con algo de sarcasmo, tal comentario saco unas risitas en los demás**_

 _ **-Buen punto- dijo Trina riendo, Tori le dio una mirada asesina**_

 **-Dijiste eso en medio del almuerzo-** preguntó Jade incrédula

 **-Qué ella me provoco-** dijo mirando a Trina la cual tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Trina lo hacía porque en algunas ocasiones su hermana se había avergonzado de lo que era y ella no lo iba a permitir por eso la provocaba

 _ **Nadie se había tomado en serio la amenaza de Ryder, ya que pensaron que solo lo había hecho en el calor del momento al verse rechazado por la morena. Pero no era así Ryder empezó a mandarle flores a Jade, chocolates y cartas.**_

 _ **-Y eso- preguntó Tori al ver un ramo de rosas negras en el casillero de la gotica, el negro era el color favorito de la pelinegra y ese regalo era perfecto para él gusto de ella**_

 _ **-No se aquí estaban- contestó Jade sin ponerle importancia a las rosas**_

 _ **-Sabes quien te las mando-**_

 _ **-No, ni siquiera he visto la tarjeta- respondió Jade para después buscar la tarjeta- son de Ryder- comentó**_

 _ **-Y porque te manda cosas a ti- no era reproche ni nada solo una simple pregunta y Jade lo sabía**_

 _ **-Será porque lo rechazaste- dijo la pelinegra recordando lo que la morena las había dicho**_

 _ **-Cree qué con eso tu saldras con el- suspiro Tori, bien ella no era de las personas que se ponían celosas, siempre buscaban una explicación antes de hacer conjeturas pero qué Ryder quisiera jugar de esa manera la ponía de malas**_

 _ **-No pasara nada Vega, déjalo ya se pasara el dolor de tu rechazo- Jade tomó la mano de Tori para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.**_

 _ **Las clases fueron pasando lentamente para todos en H.A, se las hacía aburrido querían ir al almuerzo lo más rápido posible. Tori y Cat compartían la clase de maquillaje así que no se aburrían tanto porque se ponían a platicar**_

 _ **-Como van las cosas con Trina-**_

 _ **-Bien ella es muy atenta y tu como vas con Jadey-**_

 _ **-Se me hace raro que digas que mi hermana es atenta pero desde que sale contigo actúa de manera diferente- suspiro Tori- bueno con Jade las cosas van bien por ahora-**_

 _ **-Paso algo-**_

 _ **-Ryder le mandó unas flores hoy-**_

 _ **-Crees qué sea por tu rechazo-**_

 _ **-Lo más probable solo espero que se canse de eso y deje de molestar, la verdad las cosas con Jade van muy bien, no hemos tenido discusiones ni nada-**_

 _ **Cat solo observo a Tori, pero no dijo nada sabía qué las chicas solucionan todo, ellas a pesar de todo se querían y eso lo había visto en como la morena trataba a la gotica. Pero también lo había visto en él cambio de Jade porque la pelinegra busca la manera de controlar sus ataques de enojo o celos, trataba a la morena con amabilidad, mucha tolerancia y en la mirada se veía que en verdad la quería.**_

 _ **La hora del almuerzo había llegado después de las aburridas clases, todos estaban en la mesa de siempre a excepción de Tori y Jade.**_

 _ **-Y las chicas- preguntó Beck**_

 _ **-Seguramente están en el armario del conserje- comentó Rex divertido**_

 _ **En definitiva las chicas estaban en el armario ya que querían pasar un ratito a solas antes de ir con sus compañeros.**_

 _ **-Qué pasa Vega- pregunto Jade al ver a Tori algo decaída**_

 _ **-Nada, solo cansada nos han dejado muchas tareas, proyectos y no he podido dormir bien- respondió la morena acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra, ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo del armario, Jade tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la morena.**_

 _ **-Deberías de descansar, los trabajos pueden esperar- regano la gotica**_

 _ **-Prometo que lo haré- dijo la morena sonriendo ocasionando que su novia sonriera también- vamos los chicos nos han de estar esperando-**_

 _ **Las chicas se reunieron con los demás en él Asfalto Café. Minutos pasaron Tori se acostó en la banca dejando descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Jade, cerró los ojos no tenía planeado dormir pero estaba cansada y las caricias que Jade le propinaba no ayudaban en nada. Los chicos notaron que la morena se había quedado dormida, pero después se las hizo incomodo cuando Ryder se sentó en su mesa.**_

 _ **-Qué haces aquí- susurró Trina**_

 _ **-Solo pasaba de visita- dijo Ryder sin importarle nada, Tori se removió en el hombro de Jade**_

 _ **-Baja el volumen- sentenció la gotica -no quiero usar mis tijeras en ti- amenazó después**_

 _ **-Que yo sepa es hora del almuerzo no de dormir- dijo Ryder elevando la voz un poco más alto**_

 _ **-Ca..llense- murmuro Tori apegándose más a la gotica**_

 _ **-Obligame- siseo Ryder**_

 _ **-Qué te calles- dijo Jade ya perdiendo la paciencia, pero en eso no midió su tono de voz ocasionando que la morena despertara**_

 _ **-Qué haces tú aquí- preguntó la morena molesta de que la hayan despertado y de encontrarlo en la mesa**_

 _ **-Veni a invitarlos a una fiesta que se hará en mi casa en especial a ti Jade- dijo él mirando a Jade, está solo rodo los ojos**_

 _ **-Yo no voy- respondió Tori rápidamente**_

 _ **-Nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer- se excusaron las Catrina**_

 _ **-Yo no puedo- dijo Andre y en realidad no podía tenía que cuidar a su abuela ya que pensaba que un monstruo se esconde en el lavaplatos así que tenía que evitar que metiera las manos en la trituradora**_

 _ **-Yo tengo unos trabajos por hacer- dijo Robbie aunque era mentira pero no quería ir puesto que ninguno de los chicos iría a la famosa fiesta**_

 _ **-Vaya si Vicky no va nadie va- se burló Ryder**_

 _ **-Una no me llames así, dos si no pueden ir no pueden y deja de fastidiar- sentenció Tori asustando a todos ella siempre era amable con las personas no importaba quien fuera pero ahora era todo menos amable con él chico.**_

 _ **-Tienes agallas-**_

 _ **-Más de las que crees- replicó la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Jade tienes café- preguntó Trina**_

 _ **-Si porque- pregunto la pelinegra sin entender a qué venía la pregunta**_

 _ **-Daselo a Tori- pidió amablemente**_

 _ **-Pero es mi café- se quejó- jamás comparto mi café-**_

 _ **-Si no quieres que su mal humor empeore dale café y ya- dijo la Vega mayor, los demás en la mesa se sorprendieron ante el nuevo dato de las hermanas Vega. Jade no pregunto más y le dio de su café a su novia, la cual al sentir la cafeína en su sistema se relajo**_

 _ **-No sabía qué tomarás café- preguntó Jade intrigada**_

 _ **-Solo lo tomo cuando estoy estresada, cansada o molesta- respondió Tori, a todos se las formo una "o" en el rostro**_

 _ **-Y tú Jade asistirás a la fiesta- pregunto Ryder sin tomarle importancia a las miradas que los demás le dieron**_

 _ **-No- rápidamente dejó salir Jade mientras que por debajo de la mesa sentía como Tori jugaba con sus dedos de la mano**_

 _ **-Porque-**_

 _ **-Porque no quiero-**_

 _ **-Al parecer si Tori dice no todos aquí lo hacen, no lo creo se dejan manipular-**_

 _ **-Mira Ryder sabemos lo que quieres así que déjate de hacerte el santo porque no vas a conseguir nada. Así lárgate- dijo Jade harta de todo- y por cierto deja de mandarme estúpido regalos que ya tengo quien me los mande- siguió refiriéndose a la morena que estaba a su lado.**_

Jade escuchaba los relatos de los chicos, después de un rato hablando de las cosas que hacían en H.A se fueron un rato a la playa. La pelinegra se había puesto un traje de dos piezas en negro, cuando salió atrajo la mirada de la morena la cual no dejaba de verla desde los pies hasta hasta la cabeza. Cat y Trina veían la escena divertidas

 **-Cierra lo boca qué se te cae la baba-** dijo Trina muerta en risa

 **-Callate Trina-** dijo Tori sonrojada

Las chicas se echaron a reír sabían cómo avergonzar a la morena, Jade se rió también ante la reacción de su novia, le gustaba verla sonrojada. Las horas fueron pasando habían jugado, reído y ahora ya iban de regreso para descansar y prepararse para el regreso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Trampas

Una semana de trabajo en la cual Jade cumplio con su palabra de quedarse a dormir hasta tarde, Tori le había pedido que la acompañara pero se negó. Después del buen fin de semana en la playa todos estaban todos más relajados, estaban más felices de haber podido compartir tan siquiera dos días con la familia. La mitad latina y la gotica estaban más cerca, unidas y felices que nunca.

 **-Jade ya estoy en casa-** dijo Tori dejando las llaves en la mesa del Living, después de tres semanas de haber salido del hospital, Jade le dijo a Tori que no era necesario de que nadie la cuidara que ella podía, al principio la morena se había negado pero después de hablar con la pelinegra y tener una pequeña discusión acepto.

 **-Qué tal tu día-** preguntó la pelinegra bajando las escaleras

 **-Pues bien pude obtener los permisos para la sesión de fotos de Cat, la nueva sede de Karate ya está en marcha-** respondió la morena dejándose caer en el sofa

 **-Y solo eso-** pregunto Jade viendo con duda a la morena

 **-Bueno no, volví a discutir con Ryder porque bueno sigue molestandome y no hay día en el que no discuta con el-**

 **-Porque no haces algo trata de llevarte con él-** propuso Jade al ver que las cosas con Ryder se ponían cada vez más difícil y Tori siempre era la afectada

 **-Lo intente antes Jade, le puedes preguntar a todos. Cuando todos entramos a la empresa deje claro que ahí solo tratamos cosas acerca del trabajo, lo personal se queda fuera-** \- comenzó a decir Tori- **\- todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Trina trata a Cat como su compañera de trabajo a pesar de que son pareja y también pues porque Trina..es Trina pensé que ella sería la primera en negarse pero no lo hizo. Andre, Robbie y Beck dejan sus relaciones fuera. Tu y yo solo tratamos cosas de trabajo mientras estamos en la empresa-** -suspiro- **\- el problema fue Ryder él no aceptó eso y empezó a molestarte a ti por ende eso me molestaba a mi-**

 **-Y qué pasó-**

 _ **Tori y Jade ya estaban en la empresa apenas eran las 8:00, ambas tenían una agenda muy apretada ya que la morena estaba grabando un nuevo CD y Jade escribiendo un nuevo guión para su próxima película, casi no tenían tiempo para ellas y eso les estaban estresando y las cosas que hacía Ryder para obtener la atención de la gotica no ayudaba en nada, lo único que lograba era poner de malas a la pelinegra la cual se desquitaba con su novia. Tori por otra parte siempre se portaba serena ante los ataques de enojo de Jade sabía qué todo eso se debía a que no estaba durmiendo bien últimamente debido al nuevo guión, trataba de ayudarla y estar siempre con ella pero ella también tenía cosas importantes qué hacer.**_

 _ **La pareja Jori se encontraban en la oficina de la morena ordenando unos papeles importantes que ayudarían con el nuevo CD de la morena, a Jade siempre le gustaba saber qué era lo que su novia hacía para poder apoyarla.**_

 _ **-Jade podemos ir a almorzar- dijo Ryder entrando a la oficina sin siquiera tocar**_

 _ **-Daniels toca la puerta antes de entrar- se quejó la morena irritada**_

 _ **-Calma Vega- susurro Jade - Ryder no tengo tiempo para tus cosas estamos trabajando-**_

 _ **-Pero ya es hora del almuerzo- se quejó Ryder**_

 _ **-En ese caso almorzare con Vega pero ahora déjanos trabajar- se quejó Jade molesta, Ryder no le caí bien por las cosas que hacía solo para que la mitad-latina se enoje y ocasione que ellas tengan alguna discusión.**_

 _ **Tori por su parte decidió ignorar al chico ella tenía que terminar de clasificar los papeles firmarlos, empezar a ordenar todo para tener las cosas para él nuevo desfile de Cat.**_

 _ **-Te vas a quedar si ni siquiera te está haciendo caso- escucho Tori qué decía Ryder, él chico tenía razón pero si Jade decía que no tenía que respetar su decisión**_

 _ **-Largo- dijo Jade harta**_

 _ **-Ryder sal de la oficina- ordenó Tori- necesitamos terminar esto-**_

 _ **-Quieres decir que tu necesitas terminar, ese es tu trabajo no el de Jade- ese era un buen punto pero no quería discutir eso ahora**_

 _ **-Jade, quieres que pida algo de comer o prefieres ir a la cafetería- preguntó Tori quitándose los lentes**_

 _ **-Hay que pedir algo, no tenemos mucho tiempo el desfile de Cat ya está cerca, el campeonato de Karate de Trina también se nos viene encima y tu CD necesita estar listo para el próximo mes Vega, tenemos que ordenar todo eso ahora- dijo Jade con voz demandante, Tori sonrió ante eso no sabía qué haría si Jade no estuviera con ella, siempre le ayudaba en todo.**_

 _ **-Esta bien- dijo Tori tomando el teléfono, Jade tomó asiento nuevamente olvidando qué Ryder aun seguía en la oficina pero a ellas eso no les importaba. El chico al verse ignorado salió azotando la puerta, asustando a la pareja ante esa reacción.**_

 _ **-Se enojó- comentó Jade sirviéndose un café**_

 _ **-Creo que si, aun quiere conquistarte-**_

 _ **-Pierde su tiempo-**_

 _ **Tori sonrió ante eso, Jade solo la observo amaba esas sonrisa de la morena. Pidieron de almorzar mientras terminaban de arreglar los papeles, los firmaban y hacían copias. Trabajar a solas era bueno pero ellas preferían hacerlo en equipo así podrán compartir más tiempo juntas. Se habían pasado al sofá de la oficina para poder trabajar más cómodas pero entre tanto trabajo se quedaron dormidas.**_

 _ **Jade se despertó ante la incomodidad, vio a la morena recostada depositando la cabeza en su regazo, se incorporó en el sofá y acarició los cabellos castaños de la morena. Si era cierto que ella casi no había podido dormir en casi toda la semana pero Tori no había dormido nada. El trabajo de todos recae sobre ella ya que ella era la que llevaba la zona administrativa, económica de la empresa y si a eso se le suma su carrera como cantante eso le era agotador, la gotica aun no sabía cómo era que su novia seguia de pie ante tanto trabajo eso era que ella admiraba de la morena.**_

 _ **La gotica deposito un beso en la cien de la morena, busco su teléfono no sabía qué horas eran pero sabía que ya era de noche.**_

 _ **-Vega despierta ya es tarde-**_

 _ **-No- susurro la morena para abrazar a la gotica por la cintura**_

 _ **-Vamos no seas mimada ya es tarde-**_

 _ **-No quiero- volvió a susurrar Tori, Jade rio ante eso algunas veces la morena parecía una niña, pero se tenían que ir**_

 _ **-Ya Vega es tarde y hay que descansar y más tu no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no has estado durmiendo- regaño Jade molesta**_

 _ **-Te diste cuenta- dijo Tori entre sorprendida y nerviosa, se encogió de hombros pensó que Jade no se había dado cuenta de que no había estado durmiendo**_

 _ **-Qué no te diga nada no quiere decir que no me di cuenta- sentenció la pelinegra, Tori río con culpabilidad**_

 _ **-Vamonos- Tori se puso de pie y ayudó a Jade a levantarse, pusieron todos los papeles en las carpetas y los dejaron en él escritorio no acostumbran a llevarse el trabajo a casa aunque durante las últimas semanas lo habían hecho pero hoy querían descansar.**_

 _ **Salieron de la oficina, Jade se fijó en la hora y eran como les 9:30 ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que se la habían pasado trabajando sin parar pero cuando estaban juntas el tiempo era lo de menos. Subieron al auto de Jade, ella era la iba a manejar porque si debaja a la morena posiblemente se quedaría dormida al volante así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.**_

 _ **Llegaron a su casa iban que arrastraban los pies, estaban cansadas querían dormir apenas y lograron llegar a la habitación, no buscaron sus pijamas solo se sacaron la ropa quedando en ropa interior. Jade entró primero en la cama dejando salir un suspiro al sentir la comodidad de la cama, cerró sus ojos lentamente pero después los abrió con sorpresa al sentir como la morena la pegaba a su cuerpo, sin dudarlo se giró encarando a la morena. Tori solo se abrazo a Jade quería tenerla cerca, Jade se dejó hacer ambas se quedaron dormidas.**_

 **-Así que te vuelves adicta al trabajo-** comentó Jade

 **-Eso era porque no quería que estuvieran preocupados-** se defendió la morena haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a la pelinegra

 **-Ya entiendo pero debería preocuparte más por ti que por lo demás-** regaño la gotica

 **-Lo haré-** dijo Tori, Jade le dio una mirada seria- **\- algún día-** agregó para sonreir la pelinegra solo rodo los ojos ante eso

 _ **Tori fue la primera en levantarse, se ducho, cambio, peino. Se acercó a la cama para despertar a la pelinegra aunque lo dudo por unos segundos no quería otra patada en la entrepierna como lo ultima vez pero se armó de valor y le comenzó a hablarle a la gotica para que despertara, Jade se despertó molesta porque le interrumpieron sus sueños pero después se relajo, miro a la morena frente a ella ambas sonrieron. Tori le dio un beso de buenos dias y le dijo que la esperaba abajo para desayunar. Jade se incorporó en la cama sin muchas ganas pero se tenía que levantar, no tenía opción.**_

 _ **Bajo ya lista encontró a la morena sirviendo el desayuno, ambas desayunaron entre comentarios acerca del trabajo, él poco tiempo que se habían dedicado, y él poco tiempo que habían tenido con la banda. Tori prometió hacer algo al respecto aunque fuera difícil, Jade prometió que le iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.**_

 _ **Llegaron al trabajo se encontraron con los demás, los observaron y todos tenían caras de cansancio ellas no eran las únicas con una agenda apretada, sabían que necesitaban minimo dos dias sin trabajo para reponer las horas de sueño que habían perdido durantes las últimas semanas.**_

 _ **-Buenos días- saludo Tori sonriendo, ante eso todos sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo. Si Tori sonreía aun cuando tenía el doble de trabajo que ellos porque ellos no podían hacerlo, esos eran los pensamientos de cada uno de los chicos.**_

 _ **-Tori- nombró Cat**_

 _ **-Pasa por mi oficina los papeles ya están firmados y tengo los permisos listo- dejo salir la morena, Cat se sorprendió al ver que la morena sabía lo que le iba a preguntar - lo único que necesito es la cantidad de dinero que será requerida-**_

 _ **-Gracias- sonrió la Gatito- te mandare los papeles después de revisar unas cosas-**_

 _ **-De nada, y estaré esperando los papeles-**_

 _ **Cada quien se iba a dirigir a su zona de trabajo pero antes de que se dispersaran**_

 _ **-Chicos los espero a todos en mi oficina a la hora del almuerzo- dijo Tori, nadie se negó si la morena decía que los quiera en la oficina ellos aceptaban.**_

 _ **-Vaya si tú dices algo todos asiente sin dudar- comentó Ryder que justamente iban llegando**_

 _ **-No es tu asunto- espeto Jade**_

 _ **Todos sabían que desde que la morena había ingresado a H.A que se había convertido él punto que los reunía a todos, porque antes ese grupo no existía, esa amistad era a medias pero cuando ella llegó cambiandolo todo, todos se hicieron unidos, formando una familia. Tori era como la líder del grupo, nadie era tonto cuando Tori decía reunión en tal lugar era porque se había dado de qué se estaban separando debido al trabajo y eso ella no lo iba a permitir.**_

 _ **-Ryder quiero el balance de los gastos del desfile que se han hecho hasta hoy, Cat me dará él costeo qué necesitará más adelante, quiero el contrato de los guardaespaldas de Cat y de Trina y quiero eso para hoy- dijo la morena ignorando lo anterior, Jade ya lo había notado la morena no estaba en su mejor forma se le notaba cansada y el cansancio le hacía ponerse sensible a cualquier ruido o cosa**_

 _ **-Aún no los tengo- dejó salir sin más**_

 _ **-No se como le haras Ryder, se supone que estos informes deberían estar en mi escritorio desde hace una semana. Deja de perder el tiempo y como ya dije los quiero para hoy- Tori era paciente pero Ryder le estaba agotando la paciencia con sus irresponsabilidades**_

 _ **-Vega voy a mi oficina por unos papeles- se despido Jade**_

 _ **-Podrías traerme el coste del nuevo rodaje- pido Tori amablemente, muy enojada podía estar pero no le podía hablar así a Jade a menos que estuvieran discutiendo claro está. Jade solo asintió y se fue a su oficina**_

 _ **Tori dejó a Ryder con la palabra en la boca pero esa no iba a quedar así.**_

 _ **Ya veremos tu cara después Victoria pensó Daniels**_

 _ **Él chico quería que las Jori terminaran para tener el camino libre con la gotica, no iba a descansar hasta hacerlo no solo porque quisiera fastidiar a la morena pero desde que se había propuesto conquistar a la gotica, había dicho que no iba a dar por vencido además de que Jade era hermosa en cuerpo y cara no iba a permitir que Tori se quedara con ella.**_

 **-Momento Vega, Ryder sabe de qué tu eres intersexual-** pregunto Jade

 **-No, no lo sabe porque-**

 **-Cuando fui a la empresa me preguntó cómo era qué dos mujeres tenían sexo-** \- dijo Jade ruborizando- **\- creí que él lo sabía pero con eso me dejo confundida-**

 **-Ese idiota-** \- susurro la mitad-latina- **\- nadie sabe aparte de mi familia, desde el inicio de nuestras carreras todos han aceptado que soy lesbiana y pues jamás me han preguntado acerca de eso nunca las he dicho nada-**

 **-Y piensas decirlo algún día-**

 **-Si se da la oportunidad si-** Tori ya no sentía vergüenza de lo que era, todos su amigos y familia la habían aceptado, Jade la había aceptado y amado de esa manera ya no le importaba si todo el mundo se enteraba

 _ **Jade llegó a la oficina de Tori, empezaron a trabajar. Cat entró a la oficina no sin antes tocar**_

 _ **-Tori, Jadey- saludo la Gatito**_

 _ **-Cat- dijeron las dos al unísono causando una risita en la pelirroja- aqui esta todo lo que necesita por ahora pero si necesitas algo más házmelo saber- dijo Tori, Cat le entrego lo que la morena le había pedido**_

 _ **-Gracias, por cierto quería saber cuando va a empezar en torneo de Trina-**_

 _ **-Empezará en dos semanas- respondió Jade, Cat no se sorprendió sabía que su amiga pelinegra ayudaba a la mitad-latina con el papeleo, bueno todos lo hacian pero más la gotica**_

 _ **-Gracias chicas, me voy tengo cosas por hacer-**_

 _ **Se despidieron, y siguieron en lo suyo**_

 _ **-Vega-**_

 _ **-Hmmm-**_

 _ **-Traje los papeles que me pediste-**_

 _ **-Gracias Jade- dijo Tori mirando a la gotica para sonreirle, se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos perdidas en la mirada de la otra hasta qué**_

 _ **-Maldita sea Daniels toca la maldita puerta- estalló Tori ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había repetido lo mismo**_

 _ **-Lo haré cuando se me dé la gana- se defendió Ryder**_

 _ **-Vega calmate- pedido Jade si a veces era ella la que perdía los estribos pero cuando Tori lo hacía daba miedo aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta**_

 _ **-Calmate nada Jade ya me harto- siseo la mitad-latina, y hay estaba él plan de Ryder saliendo a relucir causar una discusión entre las chicas**_

 _ **-No entiendo cómo la soportas Jade- se quejo Ryder moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación**_

 _ **-Vega me voy, vuelvo cuando estés más calmada, ni tu ni yo estamos para discusiones ahora- una idea inteligente de parte de la pelinegra, la morena asintió tampoco quería pelear con ella, ya tenía suficiente con el estrés del trabajo. Ryder puso una cara de enojo las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería pero joder ya había intentado muchas cosas y esas dos mujeres no se separaban por nada del mundo, las había hecho pelear, había hecho qué Jade desconfiara de Tori, había logrado que la morena perdiera los estribos y mandará a todos al demonio y nada. Ahora solo tenía que jugar su última carta**_

 _ **-Daniels qué quieres- preguntó Tori ya había vuelto a tener el control de sus emociones**_

 _ **-Aquí están los informes que me pediste-**_

 _ **-Bien gracias, ahora ve a la segunda planta con Cat ella te dirá lo qué harán para el desfile y la sesión de fotos para la nueva portada de la revista- Ryder iba a decir que ya tenía cosas que hacer pero en eso la mitad-latina centro toda su atención en el computador**_

 _ **Sin ser consciente del tiempo Tori no se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora del almuerzo y tal y como lo había pedido André, Trina, Beck, Cat y Robbie estaba en su oficina**_

 _ **-Y la Bruja- preguntó Trina**_

 _ **-En su oficina- respondió la Vega menor**_

 _ **-Pelearon otra vez- preguntó Beck**_

 _ **-No, se fue porque Daniels me sacó de mis casillas y ella dijo que no tenía ganas de pelear-**_

 _ **-Una decisión sabía- comentó Robbie, Tori asintió y sonrió**_

 _ **-Bueno morenaza tu dirás para qué somos buenos- dijo André**_

 _ **-Vamos a la oficina de Jade, hace mucho no tenemos un tiempo juntos- todos sonrieron Tori siempre juntandolos para que la familia no se desintegrara**_

 _ **Tori salió de la oficina siendo seguida por los demás, Ya estaba por llegar a su destino y la puerta de la oficina de la gotica estaba abierta. Se le podía ver sentada escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz, cualquiera sabía que cuando ella estaba asi en esa concentración era mejor no interrumpir claro si no quería tener un par de tijeras en el cuello pero a la morena eso ya no le asustaba, lo que ella no se espero ver fue que Ryder tomará desprevenida a su novia y la besara frente a ella. Las cinco personas que estaban detrás de Tori temblaron y se pusieron pálidos al ver tremenda escena.**_

 _ **Jade había encontrado la inspiración, se dispuso a escribir no se había dado cuenta de la hora pero sabía que al no verla Tori la llamaría o iria por ella a su oficina así que no se preocupo. En esos momento de paz Ryder entró en su oficina dejando la puerta abierta**_

 _ **-Qué...diablos...quieres...Ryder- dijo Jade tratando de no perder el hilo de las oraciones al hacerle la pregunto al chico**_

 _ **-De visita, y preguntar cómo es qué soportas a Victoria claro está que prefiere el trabajo antes que a ti-**_

 _ **-No...fastidies… Vega...necesita tener todo...listo- esa respuesta salió de forma automática de la boca de la pelinegra**_

 _ **-No te entiendo primero salias con Beck y después con Victoria qué te pasó-**_

 _ **-...- Ryder no obtuvo respuesta la gotica se había sumergido en su imaginación, en eso él chico vio como la morena se acercaba junto a los demás y pensó en desquitarse todas las supuestas humillaciones que la morena le había hecho pasara delante de la pelinegra. Sin dejar que Jade pudiera reaccionar la beso, el beso jamás fue correspondido**_

 _ **-Interrumpo algo- pregunto Tori con lo voz ronca debido al coraje que estaba reteniendo por no partirle la cara a Ryder. Jade cuando pudo obtener la fuerza necesaria empujo a Ryder haciéndolo caer. Se levantó iracunda ante lo que él chico había hecho se olvidó de que la morena estaba ahí en la misma oficina**_

 _ **-QUÉ MIERDAS CREES QUE HACES- Jade arrastro cada una de sus palabras con rabia y asco, limpiándose la boca con las manos**_

 _ **-Nada que tu no quieras- dijo bajando la cabeza escondiendo la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su cara, había besado a Jade y Tori los había visto**_

 _ **-Di qué tienes una maldita suerte de que Vega me haya quitado MIS tijera y que las reglas de la empresa me impidan asesinarte- Tori ni se inmuto ante lo dicho por su novia pero los demas aun no lo hacían**_

 _ **-Jade- llamó Tori**_

 _ **-No creerás lo que él dijo- espeto Jade entre enojada y nerviosa, sabía que la morena era un enigma al momento de reaccionar ante cualquier situación y lo que menos quería era una pelea con su novia, no quería que las desconfianzas volvieran a interponerse en su relación.**_

 _ **-Crees si lo creyera estaría así de calmada- respondió la mitad-latina levantando una ceja, Tori se acercó al escritorio de Jade tomó el teléfono de la oficina de Jade**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Alejandra convoca una junta de accionistas y dile a Rodríguez que me traiga todos los contratos y el reglamento de la empresa. Pero lo más primordial es que me traiga el contrato de Daniels por favor. Deja la reunión para las tres de la tarde-**_ _**dicho eso Tori dejo el telefono donde estaba**_

 _ **-Qué vas a hacer Tori- preguntó Cat un tanto nerviosa**_

 _ **-Dejar las cosas en claro eso voy a hacer, en cuanto a ti Daniels esta me las pagas. Y sabes qué es lo mejor que tengo todas las cartas jugando a mi favor, tanto dentro como fuera de la empresa-**_

 _ **-Tori- llamo André-no pensarás-**_

 _ **-Calma chicos no haré nada, estamos en la empresa y no voy a mezclar mi vida personal- ese comentario hizo que todos pusieran caras de confusión incluso Ryder no entendía nada- para dejar a Daniels en su lugar dentro de la empresa solo necesito su contrato y el reglamento que nuestros padres dejaron para que las cosas funcionen, él al ser accionista minoritario tiene las de perder y más cuando sus padres aun manejan sus acciones. Tal acaba de faltarle el respeto a una de sus compañeras, una de las que tiene más ventaja, cierto- todos asintieron pero aun sin entender- en fin despues lo veran, Daniels este es tu primer Strike dos más y estás fuera- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Eso quisieras Victoria-**_

 _ **-No si no me crees deberías leer el reglamento. Te he dejado pasar muchas pero ya estás cruzando la linea, bueno nosotros veníamos a almorzar vamos a almorzar- dijo la morena sin más**_

 _ **Ryder salió como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, no había funcionado Tori no se había creído y lo peor era que ella se valía del reglamento para vengarse de él, jamás pensó que la morena ocupará la ventaja de las reglas. Los que quedaron él la oficina no dijeron nada**_

 _ **-Quiten esas caras, vamos a almorzar- dijo la morena, asintieron no muy seguros por lo que acababa de pasar, era increíble como su amiga pasa de estar enojada a tranquila de tranquila a segura. Jade no lo tolero más**_

 _ **-Vega podemos hablar- Tori asintió salieron de la oficina**_

 _ **-No tienes porque estar tensa Jade vio como él te beso-**_

 _ **-Pero como es-**_

 _ **-Al principio si me enoje y mucho, no te lo niego pero en algún momento sabía que él haría eso. No se si lo hace por fastidiar o porque en realidad te quiere pero no voy a permitir que vuelva a tocar a MI novia- dijo la morena, Jade negó con la cabeza la mitad-latina se podía estar muriendo de celos pero no lo demostraba, siempre actuaba con la cabeza fría.**_

 **-Así que te valiste del reglamento-**

 **-Bueno si, fuimos a la reunión dejen los puntos más importantes en claro los cuales eran el desfile, el torneo y él CD. Bueno al final la cereza del pastel, en la junta deje en claro el reglamento impuesto y le dije a Daniels unos puntos que tenía que respetar porque estaban en su contrato y que si volvía a hacerte una de esas estupidas trampas lo demandaria por acoso laboral-** Jade quedo con la boca abierta Tori decía eso con una gran seguridad, en serio llegaría al punto de poner una demanda

 **-En serio ibas a hacer-** pregunto la pelinegra anonadada

 **-Si lo vuelve a hacer lo haré, muy accionista puede ser pero no dejaré que moleste a mi novia-** respondió la morena sonriendo

 **-Cómo fue qué Ryder me hizo dudar de ti-** preguntó Jade curiosa

 **-Celos-** respondió Tori automáticamente

 **-Cuéntame-** dijo Jade acomodándose en el sofa


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Jade Celosa

 _ **Habían sido una semana super pesada para Tori, tenía trabajo por monton y aun no avanzaba en nada, se la había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo metida en su oficina apenas y podía ir a comer con Jade y con los demás. No quería meterse de lleno en él trabajo pero si quería tener todo listo para que los demás no se preocuparan, tenía que dar lo mejor de si y es que la presencia de Ryder en todo momento no le estaba ayudando se suponía que él chico debería estar grabando las últimas escenas de la película de Jade o ayudando a Cat para él nuevo comercial de la nueva línea de ropa que estaba en marcha.**_

 _ **-Vega- llamo jade pero la morena estaba demasiado concentrada en revisar unos informes para la seguridad del desfile de Cat-Vega- volvió a llamar pero nada-VEGA- gritó ya harta de ser ignorada, tal grito asustó a la morena que al fin pudo despegar sus ojos del computador**_

 _ **-Pa..pasa algo- preguntó Tori nerviosa Jade le había gritado y eso no quería decir nada bueno**_

 _ **-Vaya por fin reaccionas, dios pensé que te habías vuelto un zombie o algo-**_

 _ **-Perdon, solo que estaba revisando unos informes acerca de la seguridad de Cat-**_

 _ **-No crees qué estás trabajando mucho- preguntó la pelinegra preocupada**_

 _ **-Lo se pero quiero terminar todo esto, asi todo saldra bien y bueno- Tori ya no sabía cómo excusarse de tanto trabajo pero no podía hacer nada era su responsabilidad**_

 _ **-Como se que te no voy a convencer de dejar el trabajo un rato deja que te ayude- dijo Jade pero la morena sabía que no le estaba pidiendo permiso le estaba diciendo lo que iba a hacer**_

 _ **-Gracias- susurro la morena dándole una sonrisa a Jade- mmm podrias revisar esos papeles me los trajo Rodriguez creo que son los contratos de dos nuevas empleadas creo-**_

 _ **Jade tomó los papeles que la morena le había dado y si eran dos contratos pero lo que la pelinegra no se imaginó era que esas dos eran Hayley Ferguson y Tara la mejor amiga de Hayley. Jade leía los papeles pero se sentía incomoda tener a Hayley trabajando junto con ella iba a ser todo un reto pero se preguntaba si Tori sabía quienes eran las nuevas empleadas**_

 _ **-Vega- llamó la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Mmm-**_

 _ **-Sabías qué las nuevas empleadas son Hayley Ferguson y su amiga Tara- Tori levantó la mirada algo confundida**_

 _ **-Las chicas del karaoke- pregunto la morena, Jade asintió- quieres que ellas trabajen aquí- preguntó la morenas otra vez, sabía que Jade no tenía un bonito recuerdo de ellas ya que Hayley le hacía la vida imposible a la gótica después de que esta le ganara en él karaoke**_

 _ **-No me agrada la idea de tener a esa loca aquí pero él contrato ya está firmado Vega, pero la pregunta es cómo es que ellas llegaron aquí- ante tal pregunta el semblante de Tori cambio Jade sabía qué se iba a arrepentir de haber preguntado tal cosa**_

 _ **-Daniels les contrato sin mi autorización y bueno ahí tienes- espetó la morena enojada- no sabía qué eran ellas Rodríguez solo me dijo qué Ryder les había contratado y qué tenía que revisar sus contratos, como si eso fuera de gran ayuda-**_

 _ **-Supongo que ya no hay nada por hacer pero se nota que no estas nada contenta con las cosas que hace Daniels- Jade sabía que se iba a arrepentir**_

 _ **-Ni me lo recuerdes pero ya se que hacer- dijo la morena miranda a su pelinegra con una sonrisa**_

 _ **-Me dieras qué harás-**_

 _ **-Bueno le hará firmar unos papeles donde se hace responsable por si algo sale mal con las chicas y si no lo acepta sufrirá su demanda por abuso de poder- Jade abrió los ojos como platos, sabía de la mente que tenía su novia a la hora de vengarse de las personas o hacerlas sufrir pero en serio demandar a Daniels**_

 _ **-Vega estas loca-**_

 _ **-Quizás Jade pero es una manera de desquitarme todas la que me ha hecho hasta hoy, sabes que me gusta pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar y se lo ha buscado desde siempre-**_

 _ **Jade no comento nada más sabía que Tori iba a obligar a Daniels a firmar y si algo salía mal al chico le iba a salir caro más de lo que esperaba. Él día fue pasando Tori con la ayuda de Jade pudo avanzar con él papeleo, la morena mandó a llamar a Daniels para hacerlo firmar donde se hace responsable de Hayley y Tara. Al principio él chico se había negado pero cuando la morena le dijo lo de la demanda rápidamente firmó los papeles.**_

 _ **Ya veremos Victoria quien va a ganar pensó Ryder él chico ya tenía su nuevo plan para separar a las chicas y quedarse con Jade pero él también quería las acciones de la gótica para tener más poder en la empresa.**_

 _ **Hayley- llamo Ryder**_

 _ **-Qué quieres Ryder-**_

 _ **-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no-**_

 _ **-Claro, quitar de tu camino a Victoria-**_

 _ **-Exacto, es más fácil ella jamás salió con ningún chico en la escuela. Su única novia ha sido Jade así que si tu la seduces será pan comido-**_

 _ **-Crees que será fácil, por lo que se esas dos llevan cinco años juntas y nunca han terminado o tenido peleas que les hayan separado por un tiempo-**_

 _ **-Quizas sea dificil, Victoria es una mujer que nunca mezcla su vida personal en la empresa. Además siempre se muestra indiferente a las demás mujeres u hombres, claro que cuando Jade está cerca es diferente, tu sabrás como hacerla caer no-**_

 _ **-Dudas de mis habilidades-**_

 _ **-Yo no pero ya veremos qué pasa con Victoria, ella es un hueso duro de roer-**_

 _ **-Bueno ya lo veremos-**_

 _ **El punto de Ryder y Hayley era hacer quedar mal a Tori ante los ojos de la gótica pero más no sabían que las cosas no las iban a salir tan fácil como creían durante los últimos cinco años Jade había aprendido a confiar en la morena, Tori confiaba ciegamente en Jade así que eso iba a ser un enorme problema para los chicos. Hayley y Tara se presentaron ante Tori para que ésta les asignara su puesto en la empresa.**_

 _ **Una semana había pasado en la cual Hayley había intentado llamar la atención de Tori pero la morena le había demostrado que ella solo tenía ojos para la gótica. Hayley se estaba empezando a hartar por qué la morena no le hacia caso y eso qué se vestía de manera provocativa faldas cortas mostrando sus piernas torneadas, blusa con escote. Pero nada la morena parecía estar ciega porque ni siquiera la miraba estaba empezando a creer que enserio Tori necesitaba unos lentes porque lo que eran Robbie, Beck y André le decían lo hermosa que se veía. Hayley ya no sabía qué hacer así que le pidió a Ryder que le dijera cosas a Jade que la hicieran dudar solo de esa manera iba a poder conseguir la atención de la morena.**_

 _ **Ryder le empezó a decir a Jade que la morena se había estado viendo con Hayley después del trabajo cosa que a la gótica le hizo gracia porque Tori había estado con ella durante toda la semana. Día tras día Ryder le decía cosas a Jade acerca de la morena, cosas que coincidieran con las cosas que Tori hacía durante el día para qué de esa manera la pelinegra creyera y dudara de su novia.**_

 _ **Dos semanas desde que todo había comenzado y como siempre Tori y Jade había tenido una que otra discusión pero eso no era nuevo para nadie ellas siempre lo hacían. Hayley en un momento creyó que su plan de separar a Tori de la gótica estaba dando frutos y creyó que era el momento de acercarse a la morena así que se dirigió hacia la oficina de esta, entró sin hacer ruido quería sorprender a la morena más sin embargo la sorprendida fue ella al encontrarse a la morena besando a la gótica como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

 _ **Luego de unos largos días para todos en la empresa la morena aun no terminaba con su papeleo pero a la vez estaba pensando en qué sorpresa darle a su novia ya que muy pronto sería su segundo aniversario de vivir juntas y claro ella quería que fuera especial para ambas. Tori iba hacia la oficina de la gótica quería verla y hablar con ella, tocó la puerta antes de entrar claro ella no era como Daniels. Jade le dijo qué pasará cuando ambas se vieron sonrieron, Tori le comentó a Jade como iban las cosas, la gótica estaba algo preocupada la morena no estaba durmiendo bien debido a la presión del trabajo.**_

 _ **-Vega no dejes que el trabajo te consuma si, sabes que me doy cuenta de todo aunque lo dudes- regaño la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Lose Jade pero sabes qué no me gusta verlos preocupados pero en fin. Te quería preguntar estarás ocupada el viernes de la semana que viene-**_

 _ **-Si porque-**_

 _ **-Bueno quiero llevarte a un lugar-**_

 _ **-Qué te traes entre manos Vega- pregunto Jade con algo de curiosidad, la morena había hecho ese de esconder algo y ella quería saberlo**_

 _ **-Yo- dijo Tori con una mirada inocente- nada Jade solo quería mostrarte un lugar y ya-**_

 _ **-No me vas a decir-**_

 _ **No- dijo la morena sonriendo**_

 _ **-No, dijiste qué no- replicó Jade**_

 _ **-No es no Jade así que no insistas sabes qué no lograras nada- Jade hizo una cara de insatisfacción ahora iba a pasar casi dos semanas pensando a qué lugar la iba a llevar la morena.**_

 _ **-Es enserio Vega me vas a dejar con la duda durante casi dos semanas- la morena asintió Jade bufó al ver lo terca que podía ser su novia pero esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella**_

 _ **Mientras en la oficina de Ryder**_

 _ **-Ryder qué más podemos hacer estas dos son inseparables por él amor de dios- se quejó Hayley**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que no has hecho bien tu trabajo- bufo Ryder molesto**_

 _ **-Te equivocas al parecer Victoria es una ciega o muy tonta para no fijarse en mi-**_

 _ **-O quizás no seas hermosa- se burló Ryder**_

 _ **-No estoy para tus estupidos comentarios esto ya se volvió personal no tolero que ella me ignore solo porque qué cree que no hay más mujer en el mundo que la tonta de Jade- se quejo Hayley**_

 _ **-Te dije que no iba a ser fácil hacer caer a Victoria, ella es un hueso duro de roer. Pero tiene que tener un punto débil por dios-**_

 _ **-Al parecer no lo tiene, he hecho de todo y nada- si era cierto Hayley ya había intentado mucho pero a Tori parecía no afectarla. No había que negar que Hayley era muy hermosa, un cuerpo muy bien definido, buen trasero y pechos pero aun así no entendía porque la morena no le hacía caso era imposible tener tanta fidelidad a una persona o que sintiera tanto amor que fuera incapaz de ver a otra persona y decir o siquiera pensar qué era atractiva.**_

 _ **-Tengo una idea pero necesito a tu amiga Tara- dijo Ryder**_

 _ **-Oh no con Tara si que no, no voy a meterla en esto- Hayley podía ser muchas cosas pero poner a su mejor amiga en algún tipo de riesgo no lo iba a permitir**_

 _ **-Quieres que la estupida de Victoria te vea y ayudarme a que se separe de Jade- Hayley asintió- bueno pues llama a Tara, nadie sabrá que ella está en esto-**_

 _ **Hayley no estaba muy convencida de meter a Tara en este asunto, no quería causarle problemas a su amiga pero sabía que Ryder iba a hablar con su amiga hasta convencerla. Al final del dia Tara había aceptado ayudar a Hayley y Ryder con su dichoso plan, aunque antes la chica les había dicho que no era buena idea que se iban a dar cuenta de que era una trampa y que posiblemente podrían perder sus empleos y eso no lo quería perder pues por fin había encontrado un lugar donde podía desarrollar sus habilidades en la tecnología.**_

 _ **Jade estaba pensando en lo que había estado pasando durante las últimas semanas se estaban dejando llevar por el trabajo y eso no era buen. También pensaba en lo que la morena le había dicho, quería llevarla a un lugar pero no le dijo nada solo eso y la curiosidad la estaba matando pero muy en el fondo de su subconsciente recordaba las palabras de Ryder diciéndole que su novia pasaba más tiempo con Hayley que con ella, en cierta manera era cierto ya que Hayley se encargaba de entregar y llevar los papeles de las tres plantas y eso le daba mucho para pasar tiempo con la mitad-larina. Ese pensamiento cambió rotundamente el humor de la gótica. La pelinegra estab siento algo que no sentía desde hace años si celos, no los sentía desde que había visto a la morena platicar con una compañera en la escuela.**_

 _ **Genial después de tres años me viene a dar celos, vaya estupidez pensó la gótica con desagrado**_

 _ **Jade no pudo seguir trabajando sabía que sus celos no iban a ser algo bueno en estos momentos, sabía que a la morena no le gustaba que se pusiera así pero no lo sabía sentido hasta hoy, busco la manera de relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco. Cómo supo que no iba a poder trabajar decidió y a visitar a Cat la pelirroja siempre la ayudaba en esas cosas. La pelinegra se fue hacia el elevador mientras esperaba que las puertas se volvieran abrir se preguntó porque se sentía tan nerviosa, tan insegura Tori nunca hacia nada que le hiciera sentirse de esa manera. Pero otra vez las palabras de Ryder volvieron haciendo mella en ella odiaba eso. Llegó al segundo piso se fue a lugar de Cat paso por el lugar donde las Gatito hacia sus diseños, y después de unos minutos llego a su oficina, toco antes de entrar.**_

 _ **-Hola Jadey- saludo animada la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Hola Cat, como estas- pregunto la pelinegra buscando como hacer una conversación con su mejor amiga**_

 _ **-Bien y tu- pregunto Cat, observando a su amiga parecía nerviosa**_

 _ **-Bien, como vas con los diseños- pregunto la pelinegra**_

 _ **\- Van bien pero tu no viniste aquí para preguntarme acerca del trabajo dime que pasa- dijo Cat, Jade sonrió a la pelirroja no se le pasaba nada**_

 _ **-No se solo queria hablar contigo- dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros y si solo quería hablar quizás le ayudará aclarar alguna de sus dudas**_

 _ **-Paso algo con Tori- se atrevió a preguntar Cat**_

 _ **-Ese es el problema que no ha pasado nada pero no se- dijo Jade frustrada**_

 _ **-Vaya- susurró Cat no habían peleado pero Jade estaba nerviosa e insegura, pero la pelirroja ya sabía que era lo que la traia asi habia escuchado a Ryder diciendole algo de Tori y hayley- se trata de Hayley verdad- la pelinegra asintió**_

 _ **-Bueno si tiene que ver pero lo que pasa es que últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo y pues Vega es la más afectada de nosotros y también esas cosas que me ha dicho Ryder de ella y Hayley han hecho mella en mi-**_

 _ **Cat se detuvo a pensar un poco en todo lo que había estado, se sintió un poco mal porque la gótica tenia razon, habia estado teniendo mucho trabajo pero mas sin embargo les quedaba un pequeño tiempo para relajarse en cambio a la morena no le quedaba nada. Por otro lado estaba lo de Ryder ese chico no hacia nada mas que fastidiar a sus amigas y eso no le gustaba para nada.**_

 _ **-Jade antes que nada hay que hablarles a lo demás-**_

 _ **-Porque-**_

 _ **-Nosotros hemos tenido algo de tiempo libre mientras que Toi no sale de su oficina, vamos a ayudarla y de paso pasar un rato juntos. No todo el tiempo Tori nos tiene que juntar para que el trabajo nos consuma hay que hacerlo nosotros también- la pelinegra asintió sonriendo- de paso veremos como es la comunicación de Tori con Hayley, yo se que ella es incapaz de hacer algo que te moleste-**_

 _ **Cat y Jade llamaron a lo demás y se dirigieron al tercer piso, saludaron a Alejandra la cual parecía igual de ocupada que todos en la empresa. Tocaron la puerta de la oficina de la mitad-latina menor. Tori levantó la mirada viendo con todos sus amigos entraban sin decir nada**_

 _ **-Pasa algo- pregunto seria la morena menor**_

 _ **-Tiene que pasar algo- pregunto Trina, Tori solo rodo los ojos**_

 _ **-Bueno si no pasa nada que los trae por aquí-**_

 _ **-Venimos a ayudarte- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-No te estamos preguntando Vega, te estamos avisando- intervino Jade tomando unos folders del escritorio de la morena y pasandoles uno a cada quien, la morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.**_

 _ **Todos tomaron diferentes papeles, se sentaron en el sofa. Tori los veía a todos concentrados en los informes sonrió estaba vez no había sido ella la que los uniera y eso le agradaba bastante. Tomo su laptop y se fue junto a los demás ellos quieran ayudar y pasar tiempo juntos así que ella pondría de su parte. De vez en cuando hablaban pero sin dejar el trabajo de lado, en unos de esos momento entró Hayley llevando unos papeles, la chica le entregó dichos papeles a Tori la cual apenas y levantó la vista de su laptop estaba demasiado concentrada. Cat noto que Jade se ponía incomoda pero al ver que la morena ni siquiera miraba a la otra chica se relajó un poquito. Así pasaron todo la tarde Hayley entrando y saliendo de la oficina de Tori mientras ellos adelantaron el trabajo.**_

 _ **-Jade paso algo hoy- preguntó Tori buscando algo cómodo para dormir**_

 _ **-No porque- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-No se te vi algo incómoda pensé que había pasado algo-Jade se dio una cachetada mental sabía que a la morena no lo podía engañar- me alegra que hayan ido a la oficina- suspiro Tori dejándose caer en la cama**_

 _ **-Bueno ya que tu no te despegas del trabajo y como dicen si Mahoma no va a la montaña la montaña viene a Mahoma- Tori rio ante eso**_

 _ **Ambas chicas se acostaron suspirando al sentirse cómodas pero se sintieron mejor cuando Jade dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la morena mientras está rodeaba su cintura y la apretaba mas a ella.**_

 **Buenas Tarde gracias por al espera la verdad fue dificil tener de vuelta todas mis notas, aun sigo algo estancada con mi otra historia espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo para la semana que viene espero qeu puedan ser mas pacientes**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:Desconfianza

 _ **Viernes había llegado, Jade estaba muy curiosa toda la semana había buscado la manera de que la morena le dijera cuál era la sorpresa o por lo menos que le diera una pista de a dónde la iba a llevar pero Tori no había soltado prenda. La hora de almuerzo ya estaba cerca y la mitad-latina fue en busca de su novia ya que desde ese momento partirían.**_

 _ **-Jade ya es hora de irnos- dijo Tori entrando en la oficina de la gótica**_

 _ **-En serio no me vas a decir a donde vamos- pregunto Jade por última vez quizás ya se podía enterar**_

 _ **-Nop, como te he estado diciendo toda la semana es una sorpresa- dijo la morena, Jade suspiro no podía hacer nada**_

 _ **-Bien- dijo la pelinegra viendo como la morena sonreía**_

 _ **Tori había estado buscando hermoso lugar para poder pasar todo el fin de semana con Jade y festejar su segundo aniversario de vivir juntas además que de esa manera compensaba a la pelinegra de sus descuido en las últimas semanas. Había decidido llevarla cerca de las montañas donde había un pequeño río,hay había una cabaña la cual pertenecía a sus padres y ya tenía todo lo necesario para pasar todo el fin de semana al aire libre. Ya se estaba acercando así que la morena le pidió a Jade que se pusiera un venda en los ojos**_

 _ **-Ohh no, yo no me voy a poner eso- se quejo Jade ya quería ver el lugar**_

 _ **-Sin venda no hay lugar- dijo la morena**_

 _ **-Me niego llevo toda la semana preguntando y tu ni una sola pista-**_

 _ **-Por eso se llama sorpresa, vamos no seas gruñona y pontela- dijo Tori tratando de no reírse ante la actitud de la pelinegra**_

 _ **Después de discutir entre si y no, Jade aceptó ponerse la venda, si ella era terca Tori podía ser peor y no iban a pasar toda la tarde peleando por una simple venda. Ya la mitad-latina había logrado su cometido aunque habia sido dificil, llegaron a su lugar de destino, Tori ayudó a Jade a bajarse del coche. Cuando entraron la morena hizo que su gótica se sentara prendió las velas y por fin le quitó la venda de los ojos. Frente a Jade estaba la mesa como la cena servida, un par de velas, un buen vino, muchos pétalos de rosas, ella no era de las personas cursis pero sabía que a la morena le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas y eso le agradaba. Sin darle tiempo a Tori de decir algo se levantó y la beso un beso tierno pero a la vez cargado de pasión.**_

 _ **Ambas tomaron asiento disfrutando de una buena cena entre platicas, besos. Quizás habian tenido semanas difíciles pero todo eso ahora ya estaba en el pasado ambas estaban felices de poder compartir ese momento juntas donde nadie las podía molestar. Luego de haber terminado la cena, Jade se fue al sofá espero a que la morena llegará ya que había ido por unas cosas a la cocina. Tori llegó con unas películas, palomitas el plan era pasar toda la noche viendo películas platicando entre ellas, el día de siguiente saldrian a recorrer los alrededores y quizás meterse al agua un buen rato, disfrutar mutuamente la compañía.**_

 _ **-Veo que piensas en todo Vega- se burló Jade**_

 _ **-Claro que pienso en todo- se defendió la morena**_

 _ **Unas dos horas después de estar viendo Jade se aburrio asi que decidio preguntarle algunas trivialidades a la morena**_

 _ **-Vega- llamó**_

 _ **-Si- le respondió Tori**_

 _ **-Cómo es que la loca de tu hermana aprendió a cocinar-**_

 _ **-Mmm bueno creo que fue cuando ella estaba en quinto grado, nuestro padres salieron en un viaje de improvisto y nos dejaron solas. Yo solo tenía nueve años en ese entonces y mi madre no me dejaba acercarme a la cocina. En fin yo no sabía cocinar y Trina menos así que cuando ella noto que era importante saber algo más que solo preparar cereal empezó a ver programas de cocina y esas cosas-**_

 _ **Jade sabía que los padres de su novia nunca estaban en casa debido a sus trabajos y ahora están menos. De antemano sabía lo difícil que era creer sin un adulto supervisando o cuidándote pues sus padres se divorciaron ella se quedó con su padre y su madre se llevó a las gemelas.**_

 _ **-La primera que me dijiste que Trina sabía cocinar pensé que estabas bromeando- aclaró Jade, pues nadie se imaginaba que Trina Vega sabía cocinar.**_

 _ **-Lo sé, es difícil creer cosas de Trina pues es Trina no-**_

 _ **-Cierto pero qué más cosas puede hacer-**_

 _ **-Mmmm dejame pensar- Tori se tomo un minuto pensando en eso Jade se acomodo sobre ella dejando descansar la cabeza en su pecho- bueno las cosas que ella sabe hacer también las se hacer yo-**_

 _ **-Porque-**_

 _ **-Porque nuestro padres querian que siempre estuviéramos juntas así que si Trina iba a un lugar yo tenía que ir y viceversa-**_

 _ **-Bueno y qué cosas saben hacer- ahora Jade estaba curiosa sabía muchas cosas de la mitad-latina pero queria saber mas**_

 _ **-Buenos sabemos tocar el piano, la guitarra entre otros instrumentos. Sabemos cocinar variedad de comidas mmmm sabemos dibujar, pelear aunque yo mezclo el kick boxing con el karate cosas que a Trina no le gusta hacer-**_

 _ **Jade hacía más preguntas Tori de vez en cuando se detenía a pensar tratando de recordar las cosas mientras jugaba con los cabellos de la gótica, Jade escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Tori cosa que hacía que se sintiera tranquila, en paz ya que el sonido era como una lullaby lenta, arrulladora, pacífica. Ambas amaban estar de esa manera solo sintiendo la presencia la una de la otra, hablando de cosas sin sentido, sintiéndose cerca, conectadas. De tanto en tanto Jade se fue quedando dormida en los brazos de Tori. La morena no se quería levantar solo se quedo observando a su novia dormir en su pecho, le acarició el rostro delineando cada curva, cada línea, tocó los labios de esta con la punta de sus dedos, sonrió para sus adentros quién iba a decir que la persona que le hacía la vida imposible en sus primeros meses de escuela iba a terminar siendo su mayor amor. Poco a poco el sueño fue invadiendo a la morena hasta quedarse dormida.**_

 _ **Tori fue la primera en despertar eran como las nueve de la mañana, trato de no mover mucho a Jade para poder levantarse del sofá y preparar el desayuno, cuando logró su cometido se dirigió a la cocina. Jade se levantó al sentir el olor del café recién hecho entrar en sus fosas nasales, tenía el cabello revuelto pero se sentía relajada.**_

 _ **-Vega- llamo Jade bostezando**_

 _ **-Buenos días- saludo Tori acercándose con el desayuno en mano**_

 _ **-Cuales son los planes para hoy- pregunto Jade desde que Tori le había quitado la venda sabía que no era la casa de la playa o algun lugar donde ya hubieran estado, el lugar era rústico, se sentía el aire fresco**_

 _ **-Bueno recorrer los alrededor mmm supongo que ir al río- dijo la morena**_

 _ **Las chicas subieron a la habitación tomaron una ducha se vistieron y salieron a ver los alrededores, eran un lugar lindo alejado del tráfico de Los Angeles, alejados de toda la tecnología. Jade veía todo el lugar encantada si muchos dirían que por ser la chica que siempre viste de negro no podría apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza, claro que lo hacía en lugares así se sentía tan tranquila que podría evitar pelear con Trina y amenazarla de muerte.**_

 _ **-Entretenido- pregunto Tori al ver que la pelinegra reía**_

 _ **-Bastante- dijo Jade- como encontraste este lugar- preguntó después**_

 _ **-Yo ya habia estado aqui- dijo Tori, Jade quedó confundida -Cuando Trina y yo éramos pequeñas nuestros padres nos traían aquí para el verano cada año- reveló la morena- este es mi lugar especial- dijo después sonriendo**_

 _ **-Ohh vaya debería sentirme afortunada- bromeo Jade**_

 _ **-Bueno creo que si, aparte de mi familia eres la unica a la que he traído aquí, ni siquiera Trina ha traído a Cat, supongo que la despistada de mi hermana se ha olvidado de este lugar-**_

 _ **Jade se sorprendió al escuchar eso si Trina era igual su novia siempre dandole detalles a la Gatito. Siguieron caminando haciendo comentarios de las cosas que veían a los alrededores riéndose de ellas misma, tomando descansos, besándose de vez en cuando. Luego de unas horas decidieron regresar a la cabana, Jade se fue a cambiar para ponerse un traje de baño mientras Tori preparaba algunas bocadillos.**_

 _ **Tori ya tenía todo listo para salir nuevamente esta vez irían al río a pasar toda la tarde en el agua, cuando Jade bajo en su traje de baño la mitad-latina no pudo más que apreciar la hermosa figura de su amada, tal mirada hizo que Jade riera por lo bajo sabía cómo dejar a su morena sin habla.**_

 _ **-Vega cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas- dijo la pelinegra burlándose**_

 _ **-Mmm ohh si- siseo Tori sin saber cómo hablar, tal cosa causo una risa en la gótica**_

 _ **Las chicas pasaron todo el dia jugando en el agua, riendo de muchas cosas. Ya era la hora de regresar a la cabana, Jade se fue a tomar una ducha mientras Tori preparaba la cena si algo amaba la mitad-latina era hacer la comida. La cena paso normal Jade se quedo lavando los platos mientras la morena se duchaba. Cuando Jade terminó su quehacer subió encontrándose con la morena recostada en la cama. Sin hacer mucho ruido Jade se acercó a Tori, con mucho cuidado se subió a horcajadas sobre ella. Tori gimió al sentir el peso sobre ella**_

 _ **-Pensé que estabas dormida-**_

 _ **-No pero al parecer te querías aprovechar de mí no- dijo la morena con diversión**_

 _ **-Esta mal que me quiera aprovechar de ti- dijo Jade besando el hueco del cuello de Tori**_

 _ **-Mmm siempre lo haces- dijo Tori sintiendo las caricias de la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Tu eres la que siempre se aprovecha de mi-**_

 _ **-No tu eres-**_

 _ **-Dime cuando lo hice-**_

 _ **-Cuando fuimos a la playa- Jade asintió si ella provocó a la morena y terminaron bajo las sábanas, así que le daba la razón- cuando fuimos a visitar a tu mama- Jade se puso roja casi las encuentran- y cuando..-**_

 _ **-Ok ok si me aprovecho de ti- dijo Jade ya derrotada no quería saber más de las veces que había provocado a su novia**_

 _ **-Bueno esta vez dejaras que yo me aproveche de ti- preguntó Tori levantándose**_

 _ **-Depende- susurro Jade cerca de los labios de Tori**_

 _ **Tori no dejo que Jade tomara el control de las cosas, sin dejar que la pelinegra reaccionara la beso y en un movimiento rápido dejó a la pelinegra bajo su cuerpo. La m-tad-latina comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelinegra dejando pequeñas mordidas por donde pasaba haciendo que su compañera soltara pequeños gemidos, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Jade estaba concentrada en sentir las caricias de Tori que no se dio cuenta cuando esta le había quitado la camisa, la mitad-latina comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos de Jade pero estos aún seguían cubiertos lo el sostén, los toco por encima de la tela haciendo que Jade soltara mas suspiros de los que debería pero la noche solo acababa de comenzar.**_

 _ **Tori bajo dejando un camino de besos por el abdomen de Jade llegó hasta donde estaban los pantalones despacio se deshizo de ellos dejando a la pelinegra solo en ropa interior, como su mano derecha comenzó a trazar una línea por el abdomen de Jade mientras que esta solo optaba por sentir cada una de las caricias que la morena le brindaba. Tori paso su mano por el centro de Jade haciéndola gemir en voz alta, la morena sonrió ante ese hecho le fascinaba escuchar los gemidos de la gótica. Subió para besar a su compañera, pasó sus por la espalda de la gótica para poder sacar el sostén y por poder dar atención a los pechos de su novia como se debía.**_

 _ **Bajo hasta llegar a su destino con una masaje el pecho izquierdo mientras que con la boca le daba atención al otro, pasando su lengua por el pequeño botoncito el cual se había puesto duro al sentir la lengua de la morena. Tori se entretuvo en esa parte escuchando los gemidos de Jade al sentir las pequeñas mordidas y succionadas que ella les daba. Después de unos minutos fue bajando hasta encontrarse con las bragas de la pelinegra sin más se las quitó dejando a la pelinegra en una clara desventaja, Jade se tenso al sentir el aliento de Tori golpear su centro, Tori acarició el centro de Jade haciéndola gemir más alto**_

 _ **-Estas mojada- comentó Tori sabiendo que ella había causado eso**_

 _ **Jade no respondió nada, se sentía avergonzada ante lo dicho por la morena pero esta no la iba dejar hablar porque de un momento a otro Tori paso su lengua por el centro de Jade jugando su clítoris haciendo que la gótica arqueara la espalda y se estremeciera nuevamente. Tori succiono, lamió y juego con el centro de su compañera causando que en muchas ocasiones su nombre saliera de la boca de la gótica cosa que solo hacía que la morena quisiera seguir con su trabajo. De un momento a otro Tori metió dos dedos en el centro de Jade haciendo arquear la espalda nuevamente lo cual fue acompañado por un fuerte gemido, la pelinegra posiciono sus manos en la cabeza de Tori empujándola a seguir mas y mas con las atenciones que le estaba brindando. Tori comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro y fuera de Jade por el momento solo quería que su novia disfrutar de las sensaciones a pesar de que en su entrepierna había una dolorosa erección.**_

 _ **Tori sintió como las paredes de Jade se comprimian así que hizo que el movimientos de sus dedos fueran más rápidos. Jade no aguanto mas y llego al orgamos en la boca y mano de Tori, esta saco sus dedos del interior de la pelinegra y subió para besarla, Jade aun seguía con la respiración agitada.**_

 _ **-Aún no terminamos- le susurro Tori a Jade al oído**_

 _ **Al decir eso Tori volvió a besar a la gótica pero esta no se quedó quieta empezó a desvestir a la morena, le saco la camisa junto con el sostén, los pantalones dejándola solo en boxers. Se dio cuenta todo este tiempo Tori se había estado reprimiendo a sí misma solo para darle placer a ella, tenía una gran erección y al parecer eso dolía pero al sentir las manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo los pensamientos se hicieron una nube humo la cual se disipó en cuestión de segundos.**_

 _ **Jade hizo que la morena la besara, un beso apasionado lleno de amor, lujuria en esos momentos. La pelinegra bajo su manos por la espalda de la morena haciendo que esta gimiera al contacto Jade sabía que Tori en muy sensible en esa parte así que siempre que podía se aprovechaba de eso, siguió bajando sus manos hasta llegar al elásticos de los boxers y empezar a bajarlos hasta que por fin la morena estaba desnuda ante ella. Ambas se besaban, se tocaban, se admiraban y se amaban de igual manera. La mitad-latina ya no aguantaba y Jade lo sabía con una mirada Tori él pidió permiso a Jade le cual le fue concedido.**_

 **-Bien Vega no hacía falta tantos detalles-** comentó Jade completamente roja de la vergüenza

 **-Tu querias saber porque desconfiaste de mi asi que no me puedo guardar nada-** \- dijo Tori con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro- **bueno ahora déjame seguir-**

 _ **La noche había sido larga para la pareja que yacía en la cama cubierta por unas sábanas blancas de seda, la luz de la mañana se empezaba a colar por la ventana despertando a la pelinegra, la cual gruñó ante tal hecho odiaba despertarse temprano en domingo, entreabrió los ojos volvió a gruñir, tenía dos opciones una- levantarse y cerrar las cortinas, dos- quedarse en la cama y seguir abrazando a la morena que estaba a su lado, sin dudar mucha se quedó con la segunda opción se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de la mitad-latina que se negaba a moverse, sin mas se volvio a dormir ignorando la luz.**_

 _ **Poco más de una hora la pelinegra se volvió a despertar pero ahora se encontraba sola en la cama, suspiro y se incorporó en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas que tenía cerca, trato de mantener sus ojos abiertos pero aún tenía demasiado sueño, en momentos como ese le daba la razón a Tori de llamarla marmota humana. Jade salió de su somnolencia cuando sintió el olor a café en el cuarto rápidamente dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio a la morena con una bandeja en la mano llena de comida y claramente su hermoso y amado café. El resto del dia decidieron quedarse en la cama, ninguna tenía ganas de salir o levantarse, poco cerca de las tres de la tarde Tori dijo que ya era hora de volver así que ambas se alistaron y se fueron.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Una semana empeza para todos en Los Ángeles, todo el mundo se dirigía a sus trabajos o escuelas. Tori ya se había levantado si había tenido un hermoso fin de semana pero ahora tenía una tonelada de trabajo por hacer pero tal hecho no borró la sonrisa que tenía en su cara. Bajo y preparo el desayuno para ella y Jade, subió nuevamente a su habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa de que la gótica ya estaba levantada y lista para ir a trabajar.**_

 _ **-Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Jade- pregunto Tori bromeando aunque estaba sorprendida Jade nunca se levanta por si sola y menos si era un LUNES en la mañana**_

 _ **-Deja de decir tonterías Vega- respondió Jade riendo**_

 _ **-Bueno es que no todos los días tengo la dicha de verte levantada temprano y menos en Lunes- se quejo Tori**_

 _ **-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez no- Tori asintió con eso sin más bajaron, desayunaron y se dirigieron al trabajo**_

 _ **Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Trina, Cat, Beck, Andre y Robbie todos tenían caras de felicidad al parecer no solo ellas habian tenido un buen fin de semana, sonrieron ante eso, saludaron a los chicos y empezaron a charlar mientras entraban en las oficinas poco a poco se fueron despidiendo para ir a sus lugares.**_

 _ **-Hey Tori qué diablos le pasó a la Bruja- preguntó Trina entrando en la oficina de su hermana**_

 _ **-De qué hablas- dijo Tori confundida**_

 _ **-Bueno es Lunes en la mañana, está sonriendo y no me ha amenazado de muerte en lo que va de la mañana y eso que ella siempre lo hace- dijo la morena mayor haciendo obvios los puntos**_

 _ **-Yo no hice nada- dijo Tori levantado las manos, Trina entrecerró los ojos**_

 _ **-Supongo que solo fue un buen pero BUEN fin de semana- se burló Trina. Tori rodó los ojos antes las cosas que decía su hermana**_

 _ **La semana estaba pasando algo lenta ya era Miercoles al mediodia y todos estaban en sus cosas. Tori había notado a Jade un poco rara últimamente, lo había notado desde la semana pasada pero pensó que solo era el estrés del trabajo pero ahora ya le empezaba a preocupar. Pensó en preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando estuvieran en la casa.**_

 _ **Tori siguió trabajando hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente, pensó que era Daniels ya que era el único que nunca tocaba la maldita puerta. Pero no se sorprendió cuando vio a una Jade super enojada tanto que parecía que le iría a salir humos por los oídos, Tori tembló porque al parecer la gótica estaba enojada con ella y lo peor era que ella no sabía porque, la morena presto más atención y vio a todos sus amigos entrar después de su novia con unas miradas reprobatorias, eso ya no le estaba gustando nada, todos la miraban mal como si ella hubiera hecho la cosa más horrible del mundo.**_

 _ **-Se puede saber qué pasa- preguntó Tori no muy segura pero ya no quería seguir sintiendo la tensión que se había formado en el aire**_

 _ **-Velo por ti misma- dijo Jade arrastrando cada palabra con enojo mientras le tiraba a Tori un sobre**_

 _ **Tori sin esperar más tomo el sobre y sacó lo que había dentro, eran unas fotos donde salía Hayley y al parecer su acompañante no era nadie más que ella misma. Tori no sabía si reírse o enojarse al ver esas fotos, estaba claro que no era ella, si ella lo noto a simple vista por sus amigos no lo hicieron y menos su novia. La chica que aparecía en la foto era un poco más baja que ella y su cabello era casi negro, además ella jamás usaría un pantalón apretada en la entrepierna.**_

 _ **-Creyeron que soy la de la foto- pregunto Tori seria**_

 _ **-No es obvio- dijo Jade enojada**_

 _ **-Todos ustedes creyeron que soy la de la foto, verdad- inquirió Tori con más enojo, todos los notaron, la morena levantó la mirada de las fotos y les volvió a preguntar con la mirada, todos asintieron. Tori dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo cuando iba a hablar**_

 _ **-Victoria aqui estan todo lo que me pediste- interrumpió Alejandra, sintiendo que había hecho mal en entrar a la oficina en esos momentos la tensión era palpable tal cual que se podía cortar con el filo de un cuchillo**_

 _ **Ante la interrupción de la chica Tori se puso a pensar mejor las cosas no podía dejarse llevar por el enojo como sus amigos lo había hecho, si ella lo hacía nadie iba a poder arreglar las cosas, se obligó a calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría**_

 _ **-Gracias Alejandra, podrías posponer todos lo que tengo pendiente. También habla con Rodríguez dile que me manana lo quiero en mi oficina junto con Hayley y Tara, hablale a mis padres y diles que necesito hablar con ellos-**_ **pidió Tori con una seriedad la demostraba que su enojo era palpable, Alejandra salió casi corriendo de la oficina** _ **\- Bien-**_ **dijo la morena levantándose de su silla empezó a tomar las carpetas, todos solo la miraban esperando que ella dijera algo acerca de las fotos donde supuestamente ella se besaba con Hayley** _ **\- Jade aqui esta una propuesta para una película con Tim Burton-**_ **dijo dándole la carpeta a Jade** _ **\- Beck, Cat ustedes también tienen una propuesta para la misma película, Andre, Robbie los necesitan para la música de fondo y para mejorar la calidad de visualización. Trina tienes una propuesta para representar al país en un torneo internacional- terminó la morena dejando a todos con la boca abierta**_

 _ **-Fue por esto que has estado actuando raro todos estos días-**_ **dijo Tori entendiendo por fin la actitud de la gótica** _ **\- si me lo hubieras dicho antes todo se hubiera solucionado sin acusar a nadie de nada pero no lo hiciste Jade no confiaste en mí como pensaba. En cuanto a las fotos…. si se hubieran tomado el tiempo de verlas bien-**_ **dijo Tori con una voz dolía** _ **\- se hubieran dado cuenta de que no soy la que esta hay, solo si hubieran visto mas alla quizas no me hubieran acusado de algo tan bajo como haberte engañado Jade- una lagrima se le escapó a Tori- bueno espero sus respuestas para mañana, hay les dejo las fotos para que las vean mejor-**_

 _ **Sin esperar a que los demás respondieron Tori salió de la oficina casi corriendo. Todos los que quedaron en la oficina, se sintieron culpables al haber hecho eso, vieron las fotos y si esa mujer no era Tori, no era su amiga. Jade se sintió una mierda por haber desconfiado de la morena ahora no sabían cómo lo iban a arreglar y para colmo de males tenían que revisar las propuestas que tenían en mano. Hay hecho las cosas solo dejándose llevar por la primera impresión y habian lastimado a la mitad-latina sin mas, sabían que no iba ser facil que la morena hablara cuando estaba enojada nunca hablaba y ahora menos porque ni siquiera sabían dónde demonios estaba.**_

 _ **Todos querian ir a buscar a Tori pero no podian ella ya habia dejado la empresa y sin la cabeza principal en la empresa eso se podrian volver un caos asi que nadie se podia mover del lugar. No habia problema si Jade u otro de los chicos faltaba un dia Tori siempre encontraba la manera de poner orden pero ahora sin ella las cosas iban a estar dificiles.**_

 _ **Cada quien volvió a su lugar de trabajo, sintiéndose culpables por lo que habian hecho peor Jade se sentía pero se había dejado cegar por los malditos celos Vaya mierda después de todo sigo siendo la misma pensó la gótica, no se podía concentrar en nada solo se le venía a la mente la mirada triste que la morena les había dado Todo por escuchar al imbécil de Ryder pensó Jade golpeando su escritorio**_

 _ **-Pareces enojada Jade- dijo Ryder**_

 _ **-Vete a la mierda Ryder no estoy de humor para tus estupideces- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Yo no hice nada para que me trates asi-**_

 _ **-Me importa una mierda solo lárgate- siseo la pelinegra, Daniels al ver eso decidió mejor irse por la buenas no quería causar que la gótica se enojara mas de lo que ya estaba.**_

 _ **Las horas pasaban lentamente para los chicos ya querian se terminara su dia de trabajo, después de un buen rato él ellos sintieron una eternidad su jornada de trabajo terminó. Todos salieron casi corriendo fueron a la casa de las West-Vega pensando que hay encontrarian a la mitad-latina menor pero se equivocaron la morena no estaba en casa y al parecer ni se había acercado por esos lados**_

 _ **-No ha venido aquí- aseguró Jade dejándose caer en el sofá con clara desesperación**_

 _ **-Donde podría estar- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Ese es el problema Cat hay muchos lugares donde podría estar- dijo André sabiendo que su mejor amiga visitaba muchos lugares en sus días libres**_

 _ **-Y si la esperamos aquí- propuso Beck**_

 _ **-Quizás venga mas tarde- agrego Robbie**_

 _ **Cruzaron miradas unos con otros hasta que por fin se decidieron por esperar a que la morena apareciera, si no lo hacía saldrian a buscarla. Esperaron y esperaron ya iban a ser las ocho de la noche y Tori sin dar señales de vida, se estaban empezando a preocupar más**_

 _ **-Yo saldré a buscarla- dijo Jade ya perdiendo la paciencia**_

 _ **-Solo espera unos 10 minutos más si- pidió Trina**_

 _ **Todos ya no sabian que hacer habian pasado 20 minutos y nada cuando se disponían a salir la puerta se abrió, Jade se dirigió a la puerta y vio como la morena entraba, todos miraron expectantes y cuando esta levanto la cabeza se asustaron**_

 _ **-Que mierdas te paso- pregunto Jade asustada la morena tenia una cortada en el labio, en la ceja derecha, su pómulo izquierdo parecía morado.**_

 _ **-Kick Boxing y Karate- fue lo único que dijo Tori para hacerse camino hacia las escaleras dándoles a entender que no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Perdón

 _ **Después de haber salido de la empresa había deambulado por las calles de Los Ángeles sin saber a donde ir, no quería ir a su casa, no quería ir donde Sikowitz sabía que el viejo loco de los cocos no iba a descansar hasta que aceptara hablar con Jade y no quería eso por ahora. Sin se había dirigido al gimnasio donde había practicado Kick Boxing desde los 12 años, ya tenía mucho que no iba a ese lugar quizás desde el día donde se había peleado con una compañera y las dos terminaron en el hospital pero esa era otra historia. La morena entró al gimnasio viendo que el lugar no había cambiado en nada seguía tal y como lo recordaba**_

 _ **-Vaya pense que jamas te volveria a ver por estos lados, Tori- dijo un hombre alto, un cuerpo bien formado pero en su rostro se notaba la edad avanzada**_

 _ **-Hola Tito como has estado- preguntó la morena por cortesía ya que no quería hablar con nadie pero era imposible no saludar al hombre que había sido su maestro**_

 _ **-Bien y dime que te trae por estos rumbos-**_

 _ **-Quiero sacar el estrés- dijo sin más**_

 _ **-Pelea limpia- dijo el hombre sabiendo que hacer, la morena asintió**_

 _ **Pocos minutos Tori se había ido a cambiar salió con un sostén deportivo, unos short negros teniendo cuidado de que no fuera pegada en la entrepierna, unas vendas en los pies y manos y no podía faltar en casco que protegia su cabeza de un mal golpe. Subió al ring ahí estaba una chica aparentemente de su misma edad, si esa chica estaba ahí era porque era una de las mejores en el ring así que sabía que no iba a contener, sabía que su ex-entrenador no le iba a poner a alguien que no supiera lo que estaba haciendo. El primer round comenzó Tori no se contenía en nada los puñetazos y patadas haciendo retroceder a la pelinegra con la que peleaba. A la morena no le importaba nada en ese momento solo se dedicaba a dar patada tras patada, puñetazo tras puñetazo haciendo que su contrincante retrocediera.**_

 _ **-Eres buena- comentó la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Tú también- dijo la morena esquivando los golpes que la pelinegra le lanzaba**_

 _ **-Soy Camila-**_

 _ **-Tori- respondió la mitad-latina dándose la vuelta para darle una patada la cual Camila pudo detener con sus manos pero aun así retrocedió**_

 _ **-Cómo es que nunca te he visto...por aquí- preguntó Camila esquivando una serie de golpes- pregunto porque al parecer conoces muy bien a Tito, yo llevo cuatro años aquí-**_

 _ **-Lo conozco desde los 12 años el fue mi maestro en el Kick Boxing pero deje de venir a los 16-**_

 _ **Las dos chicas siguieron dándose de golpes hasta que Camila se rindió al parecer la morena era demasiado fuerte o tiene demasiada energía, a ella ya le dolía el cuerpo. Vio a la morena seguir golpeando el saco de box como si nunca hubiera tenido una pelea con ella. Tito le llevó a la morena algunas tablas ya que ahi tambien enseñaban karate.**_

 _ **Camila se le quedo viendo al hombre como si estuviera bromeando eran 7 tablas era imposible que la morena las rompiera a la mitad, ella solo podía romper 3. Pero observó por más tiempo viendo como de un solo puñetazo la morena hacía trizas las 7 tablas, se asustó ella había estado peleando con alguien de un rango mucho más alto que ella en las lucha. Tori le agradeció a Camila y Tito el haberle ayudado a desestresarse un buen rato**_

 _ **-Cómo es que ella dejó de venir- preguntó Camila**_

 _ **-Esa es una larga historia Camí, solo te puedo decir que esa chica tiene un enorme potencial en las peleas, lastima que ya no pueda seguir luchando-**_

 _ **Tori subió a su auto decidió tomar las calles pequeñas para ir despacio y pensar en todo lo que había pasado en ese dia. Entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de que Ryder tenía algo que ver con las fotos pero no acusaría a nadie hasta hablar seriamente con Hayley y Tara y quizás le preguntaría algunas cosas a Jade para estar cien por ciento segura, podría parecer inocente pero ella sabía cómo hacer que las personas hablaran no por nada era hija de un policía. Llegó a su casa y vio los autos de todos sus amigos no quería entrar pero no tenia de otra. Entre encontrándose con Jade la cual se había asustado por los golpes que tenía en el rostro pero solo respondió sin muchas explicaciones. Tori subió las escaleras sin ver a nadie, sabía que todos sus amigos estaban en la casa pero no quería hablar con ellos aun se sentía enojada y decepcionada de ellos.**_

 _ **Subió a su habitación se despojó de sus ropas y se metió al baño, puso el agua caliente y entro cuando sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo gimió, todos sus músculos se relajaron, su mente quedo en blanco por primera vez en el dia, pero eso solo le duro mucho tiempo sabia que despues tendria que hablar con los demás y arreglar las cosas pero no iba a ser nada fácil y ella sabía que ellos estaban conscientes de eso. Salió del baño se vistió con sus pijamas bajó a la cocina y vio que todos siguen ahí, sin más fue sacó el jarrón del agua del refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso.**_

 _ **-Podemos hablar- pregunto Jade**_

 _ **-Ahora no- le respondió la morena**_

 _ **-Por favor- pidió Jade, Tori sabía que en realidad Jade quería hablar con ella pero ella aun estaba enojada y cuando estaba así no era bueno**_

 _ **-Jade hablaremos mañana, estoy cansada me duele todo, ya mañana estaré en mi mejor estado y hablaremos todo lo que tu quieras- dicho eso la morena subió a la habitación se recostó. Sabía que había sido un poco dura con la gótica pero lo que menos quería era discutir.**_

 _ **-Creo que será mañana- dijo Robbie**_

 _ **Robbie, Beck y André salieron de la casa despidiéndose de las chicas. Iban perdidos en sus pensamientos pero tratan de descansar para poder hablar mañana con tranquilidad.**_

 _ **-Esto no es bueno- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Lo se- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Tranquilas- dijo Cat- esto no quiere decir que ella va a volver a las peleas-**_

 **-Porque dijo eso Cat-** pregunto Jade confundida

 **-Bueno cuando tenia 16 tuve una pelea y eso ya no me permite pelear-**

 **-Porque-**

 **-Porque podría morir en el ring-** dijo la morena dejando salir un suspiro, Jade asusto- **\- te cuento luego los motivos-**

 _ **-Pero sabes que se arriesgo- dijo Trina enojada**_

 _ **-Pero ella está bien- dijo Jade un poco tranquila- es mejor que se vayan a dormir mañana sera un dia largo-**_

 _ **Trina y Cat asintieron con cansancio, se dirigieron a su casa. El día había sido pesado para todos en la empresa, no solo por el hecho de que se habian equivocado sino que Tori por primera vez los había dejado solos en la empresa. Sabian que el cargo de la morena era pesado pero ahora lo habian sentido en carne propia, no sabian que hacer de repente llegaba Alejandra para que le firmaran algunos papeles o para que revisaran otros, tuvieron que tomar decisiones acerca de cosas que solo Tori sabía que eran pero hicieron lo mejor que pudieron claro con asesoracion de Alejandra no querian causarle mas problemas a la mitad-latina por una mala decisión. Desde ese momento decidieron ayudar más a la mitad-latina menor con el trabajo.**_

 _ **-Las cosas se van a poner tensas mañana- suspiro Trina**_

 _ **-Así es Tri pero fue nuestra culpa, ahora tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias. Lastimamos a Tori- respondió Cat con un poco de tristeza**_

 _ **Jade seguía en el Living sin saber si subir a la habitación o no era la primera vez que se iban a dormir en malos términos, siempre arreglaban las cosas antes de llegar la noche pero ahora ese no era el caso. Sin más la pelinegra se fue a la alcoba, se encontró con la morena acostada dándole la espalda al parecer esa iba a ser una noche larga para ambas. Se acercó al armario sacó su pijama, se la puso y se recostó al lado de la morena, está ni se inmuto.**_

 _ **Jade no sabia cuantas horas habian pasado pero no había podido dormir no le gustaba estar así con Tori pero tenía que esperar hasta el siguiente dia. Pensando que la morena estaba dormida le acaricio la espalda pero se asustó al escuchar un gemido proveniente de la mitad-latina, Jade sabía que la espalda de la morena era muy sensible pero no creyo que esta fuera a sentir su caricia al punto de soltar un gemido, rápidamente retiró la mano. Pensando que quizá la había despertado.**_

 _ **-No puedes dormir- aseguró la morena**_

 _ **-No- respondió Jade dejando salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo**_

 _ **-Quieres hablar- dijo Tori aun sin darle la cara a Jade**_

 _ **-Porque volviste a pelear- pregunto Jade- sabes lo que puede pasarte- agrego despues**_

 _ **-Solo quería distraerme un poco y no sabía cómo-**_

 _ **-Pero eso te pone en peligro-**_

 _ **-Lo se pero tuve cuidado- dijo Tori dándose la vuelta para ver a la gótica a la cara- dime Jade todo estos días habían estado actuando así por celos-**_

 _ **-No bueno un poco el estúpido de Ryder me empezó a decir cosas, las cuales coincidían con las cosas que tu hacías y bueno Hayley siempre estaba contigo- respondió Jade, y hay estaba lo Tori sospechaba Ryder como siempre jodiendole la vida, la morena se preguntaban si ese chico no se cansaba o si no tenía una vida**_

 _ **-Porque no me lo dijiste- dijo Tori un poco molesta**_

 _ **-Crei que solo eran estupideces de Ryder pero después eso me empezó a incomodar, tu tenias mucho trabajo como para estar preocupada de que si yo tenía celos o algo- Tori suspiro Jade estaba preocupándose por ella**_

 _ **-No debiste quedarte callada Jade, pensé que estabas estresada por el trabajo me preocupe mucho sabes. Después del fin de semana parecías mucho mejor pero hoy ahhh- Tori no termino no sabia que decir exactamente**_

 _ **-Lo siento no debí desconfiar de ti, de verdad lo siento- dijo Jade tapándose la cara con las manos se sentía mal por sus acciones, si sus amigos la vieran así no creerían que fuera la temible Jade West pero es que solo Tori podía sacar esa parte de ella donde podía aceptar sus errores donde podía sentirse vulnerable.**_

 _ **Tori se acercó a Jade y la abrazó sabía que las disculpas de la pelinegra eran sinceras, Jade sabia que habia hecho mal al no decirle cómo se sentía, porque si lo hubiera hecho no hubieran tenido ese problema, sabía que la morena iba a encontrar una manera para que viera que no había nada de qué preocuparse, sin poder detenerlas unas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos.**_

 _ **\- Esta bien Jade- dijo Tori besando la frente de la pelinegra- te pido que no me ocultes nada quiero saberlo todo y más cuando se trate de como te sientes no quiero que por un error no lastimemos entre nosotras-**_

 _ **-En serio lo lamento Tori solo quería evitar problemas pero cauce lo opuesto-**_

 _ **-Mañana arreglaremos las cosas con los demás espero que su castigo haya sido de gran ayuda-**_

 _ **-Nos dejaste solos a propósito verdad-**_

 _ **-Si lo hice, quería que vieran lo que se siente tener trabajo por montón y no saber que hacer quizas de esa manera pensarian mejor las cosas antes de acusarme de algo que no he hecho-**_

 _ **-Es horrible no sabíamos qué hacer, tú siempre nos das las ideas y nosotros vemos lo bueno y lo malo pero ahora no te teníamos ahí- dijo Jade con voz cansada**_

 _ **-Lo sé, mañana hablare con Hayley y Tara. También hablaré con mis padres para que hablan con los padre de Daniels y que de alguna manera le pongan un alto, ya me esta hartando-**_

 _ **-Perdón Tori no quería lastimarte- dijo Jade con sinceridad**_

 _ **-Ya está bien solo no desconfies de mi, yo no te haré daño- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Te amo- le susurro Jade**_

 _ **Tori no respondió solo besos a la pelinegra en respuesta, ya había hecho las paces pero Jade sabia que habia lastimado a su novia con su desconfianza, tenía que hacerle ver a Tori que confiaba en ella ciegamente. De ahora en adelante no volvería a escuchar nada que viniera de la boca de Ryder. Jade se acomodo en el pecho de la morena escuchando los latidos del corazón de esta, eso era lo que le había hecho falta estar cerca Tori sintiendo su cuerpo, su calor y escuchando sus latidos. Poco a poco Jade se fue quedando dormida y con ella la morena también.**_

 _ **Tori fue la primera en levantarse, se sentó en la cama le dolía todo el cuerpo la pelea de ayer le estaba pasando factura, Jade sintió el movimiento de la cama y se levantó viendo la cara de dolor de la morena.**_

 _ **-Te duele verdad- aseguró Jade con cansancio**_

 _ **-Si- respondió Tori apenada**_

 _ **-Ve a bañarte iré a preparar el desayuno y buscarte una pastilla para el dolor- dijo la pelinegra levantandose dela cama, Tori asintió y se metió al baño.**_

 _ **Jade bajo preparo el desayuno y busco la pastillas para el dolor subió y se encontró con la morena a medio vestir. Vio la espalda de Tori tenía algunos moretones al igual que en los brazos. Se acercó a la morena para ayudarle a ponerse la camisa ya que al parecer no podía levantar los brazos.**_

 _ **-Te exigiste mucho ayer verdad-**_

 _ **-Quizás un poco- dijo la morena sonriendo con dolor**_

 _ **-Por favor no vuelvas a pelear sabes que es peligroso- dijo Jade con preocupación**_

 _ **-Esta bien pero ya deja de estar preocupada estoy bien- le dijo**_

 _ **-Como no me voy a preocupar un golpe en la cabeza y te hubiera matado-**_

 _ **-Eso no paso- dijo Tori sabiendo para donde iba la conversación- vamos a desayunar hoy hay que hacer muchas cosas**_

 _ **Ambas chicas bajaron desayunaron y se dirigieron a la empresa. Tori se apresuró a ir al tercer piso tenía que ver si los chicos no había incendiado su oficina, rio por lo bajo al saber que habian tenido un mal dia al igual que ella, era lo menos que se merecian según la morena.**_

 _ **-Buenos días Victoria- saludo Alejandra**_

 _ **-Buenos días Alejandra, dime que mi oficina sigue en buen estado-**_

 _ **-Si sigue igual, ahora tengo un sin fin de papeles que necesitan tu firma y la de los demás. Rodríguez va a llegar en unos minutos para hablar contigo, Hayley y Tara te están esperando en la oficina- dijo la secretaria- llame a tus padres dijeron que les llamaras en tu hora de almuerzo-**_

 _ **-Gracias por todo, prometo compensar el dia que pasaste ayer con los chicos-**_

 _ **-Oh si haré que me lo compenses los pobres no sabían qué hacer- empezó a reír Alejandra al recordar lo que había pasado- casi me da un infarto por tu culpa-**_

 _ **Tori rio ante lo dicho por su secretaria, cualquiera se sorprendería por como la chica trataba a la morena pero para la mitad-latina era normal ya que Alejandra le ayudaba en todo ya fuera en el trabajo o en la vida personal. Alejandra eran cuatro años mayor que Tori así que la morena la consideraba su hermana mayor. Aunque toda la banda la consideraba con una hermana, ella siempre los aconsejaba y los ayudaba en lo que podía.**_

 _ **Tori entró a su oficina encontrándose con Hayley y Tara en ese momento su semblante cambió se puso seria tenía que hablar con esas dos chicas y dejar las cosas claras, claro no las podía despedir porque sus contratos se lo impedían pero si dejaría las cosas muy en claro**_

 _ **-Quiero que me expliquen qué significan estas fotos y el porque se las mandaron a Jade- dijo la morena entregándoles el sobre, Tara vio a Hayley con cara de "te lo dije"**_

 _ **-Se supone que tiene que significar algo- respondió Hayley, estaba un poco nerviosa**_

 _ **-No lo se por eso te pregunto Hayley- le dijo Tori sentándose detrás de su escritorio mirando a los ojos a Hayley. Jade entró en la oficina con unos documentos en mano- pasa algo Jade- pregunto la morena**_

 _ **-Mmm no solo te traía la respuesta de la propuesta de ayer- respondió entregandole la carpeta a la mitad-latina, cuando ya se iba Tori la detuvo**_

 _ **-Jade no te vayas-**_

 _ **-Que pasa- dijo la gótica**_

 _ **-Solo quédate- dijo la morena, Jade asintió- y bien Hayley, Tara sigo esperando su respuesta-**_

 _ **-No significan nada- aseguró Hayley**_

 _ **-Mira Hayley se que desde que entraste has estado coqueteando conmigo aun cuando yo te he dejado muy en claro que no estoy interesada en ti. Tu sabes que Jade es mi pareja y no porque sea lesbiana saldré con cuanta mujer se ponga en frente, conmigo te equivocas. No se cuales sean tus planes, no soy ninguna estúpida a la cual pueden engañar fácilmente- dijo Tori viendo a las dos chicas frente a ella- no se que es lo que quieres pero desde ahora les aviso dos faltas mas y estan fuera de la empresa-**_

 _ **-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Hayley**_

 _ **-Claro que puedo Hayley, soy una de las dueñas de esta empresa, soy la presidenta y soy la que lleva la zona administrativa entre otras cosas, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera si se me da la gana y nadie me lo puede impedir- aseguro Tori con autoridad- pero no te preocupes soy una mujer justa no voy despedirte sin evidencias no por nada soy hija de un policía se como hacer que todo quede claro y no hayan problemas por violación de contrato, ahora si pueden regresar a sus zonas de trabajo y espero que le comuniquen esto a Ryder porque él también está en problemas-**_

 _ **-Vega eso fue duro- comentó Jade**_

 _ **-Un poco pero había que dejar claro que no iba a permitir otra de sus jugarretas, en el almuerzo hablaré con mis padres-**_

 _ **-Y los chicos- pregunto Jade**_

 _ **-Diles que vengan en el almuerzo por favor, primero hablare con mis padres y luego con ellos, ahora tengo un montón de cosas por hacer- suspiro Tori**_

 _ **Jade salió de la oficina de su novia, llamó a los demás y les comunicó lo que la morena le había pedido todos aceptaron, sin más se dispusieron a seguir en sus asuntos tenían mucho por hacer. Mientras tanto Tori se veía todo lo que sus amigos habian hecho el dia de anterior y no se quejo lo habian hecho bien. Siguió trabajando hasta que**_

 _ **-Toca la maldita puerta- dijo Tori con enojo**_

 _ **-Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Hayley y Tara-**_

 _ **-Dos faltas mas y estan fuera- respondió la morena**_

 _ **-No puedes hacerles eso-**_

 _ **-Claro que puedo Daniels y en cuanto a ti me estas colmando la paciencia espero que después de esto dejes de fastidiar porque sabes que la salida de Hayley y Tara te costara mucho pero mucho dinero-**_

 _ **-Se te olvida que yo también soy accionista verdad Victoria-**_

 _ **-No se me olvida pero recuerda en las decisiones las toman los accionistas mayores, tu puedes opinar pero dependiendo que tipo de acuerdo sea así que no creas que el ser un accionista te puede salvar-**_

 _ **-Crees que puedes ganar-**_

 _ **-No se trata de ganar Daniels tú buscas los problemas solo, siempre yo tengo que arreglarlos para que no afecten a la empresa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Tori- por cierto quiero el resumen de ingresos del mes-**_

 _ **Daniels salió enojado de la oficina de la morena, ya ese había sido su mejor plan pero al parecer no había funcionado. Tori y Jade seguían juntas después de todo.**_

 **-Ryder es un dolor de cabeza-** dijo Jade

 **-Si que lo es pero después de que beso y lo amenacé se ha calmado-**

 **-Eres mala-** dijo Jade sonriendo

 **-Yo no soy mala solo cuido a las personas que amo-** respondió la morena sonriendo y dándole un beso a Jade en la mejilla

 **-Y que paso con los chicos-**

 **-Bueno hablamos y todo se arregló aunque todos estaban decaídos pero se repusieron-**

 **-Y tus padres-**

 **-Bueno hablaron con los padres de Ryder-** \- comentó Tori acariciando los cabellos de Jade- **\- se calmó unos dias pero despues volvio a las misma. Luego de unos mese Hayley y Tara renunciaron al parecer les salió una oferta de trabajo-**

 **-Me vas a decir porque no puedes pelear otra vez-** pregunto Jade

Desde ahora los capitulos volveran a ser actualizados cada sabado espero que les haya gustado


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 1: Pelea

 **-Bueno Vega cuenta porque ya no puedes pelear-** Torio asintió

 _ **Trina y Tori habian decidido practicar defensa personal para pasar el tiempo mientras sus padres salían de viaje asi no se sentirian solas ni nada por el estilo, así que sin más su padre las llevo a un gimnasio donde enseñaban Karate y Kick Boxing. Trina se interesó por el Karate mientras que Tori por el Kick Boxing, aunque al final ambas decidieron aprender las dos cosas. Dias tras dias despues de la escuela iban a sus prácticas su entrenador Tito, el sabía de la condición de la mitad-latina menor así que tenía más cuidado.**_

 _ **Luego de dos años aprendiendo ambas técnicas Trina entró en el torneo de Karate mientras que su hermana en el de Kick Boxing ambas eran fuertes, rápidas y nada las intimidaba, en las peleas no se habla más de la fuerza de las chicas Vega, a muchos les sorprendió el empeño que ambas morenas ponían en cada una de las peleas, Tito pensó que ambas hermanas tenían un gran futuro en las peleas. Durante el tercer año ambas conocieron a una chica llamada Natalia la cual entró en el gimnasio para seguir con sus prácticas, las tres se hicieron buenas amigas.**_

 _ **Trina ya había iniciado en su tercer año Hollywood Arts mientras que Tori iniciaba su segundo año en Sherwood, Natalia también estaba ahí así que siempre estaba con Tori, la mitad-latina mayor ya no tenía tiempo para ir a las prácticas por las tareas de la escuela. Tori siempre iba sola, muchas veces le pregunto a Trina si iria pero la morena mayor siempre decía estar ocupada o que estaba cansada así que desde ese momento Trina y Tori comenzaron a distanciarse.**_

 _ **-Hey Tori que pasa con Trina hace mucho que no la veo- preguntó Natalia**_

 _ **-No ha podido venir tiene muchas tareas- respondió la morena poniéndose las vendas en las manos**_

 _ **Ambas chicas subieron al ring para su práctica mientras Tito las observaba para decirles cuáles eran las cosas en las que necesitaban mejorar. Dia a dia Natalia y Tori entrenaban juntas aunque algunas veces lo hacían por separado eso solo sucedía cuando estaban en algún torneo, Trina ya no iba al gimnasio.**_

 _ **Para Tori todo parecía ir normal hasta que un dia Trina llegó diciendo que se tenía que preparar para la gran presentación en Hollywood Arts.**_

 _ **-No sería mejor que hicieras algo relacionado con el Karate- sugirió Tori sabiendo que lo que menos sabía su hermana era cantar pero la mitad-latina mayor se negó rotundamente. Pocos minutos después de una charla llegó Andrés el compañero de Trina**_

 _ **-Hola soy Andre- se presentó el músico**_

 _ **-Hola yo soy Tori la hermana menor de Trina-**_

 _ **Ya hechas las presentaciones, ambos chicos empezaron a ayudar a Trina pero al final del día terminaron con un enorme dolor de cabeza. Tori llegó al punto de tomar tres pastillas para calmar su migraña, Andre casi había salido corriendo de su casa pero al final se quedó hasta que la morena mayor dijera que ya habian tenido suficiente. El siguiente dia Tori se levanto cansada después de haber ayudado a su hermana se dispuso a hacer sus tareas claro no habian sido nada fácil.**_

 _ **-Tori el viernes es la gran presentación espero que vayas y espero que no lleves la cara llena de moretones- sentenció Trina**_

 _ **-Trina sabes que tengo practica todos los días es imposible que llegue con uno que otro moretón- dijo Tori bufando**_

 _ **-Ya no somos niñas Tori deja de pelear tanto- se quejó la morena mayor**_

 _ **-No empieces Trina-**_

 _ **Trina se dirigió hacia HA un poco molesta por las negativas de Tori, ella no quería discutir con su hermana ya les bastaba verla llena de moretones casi a diario, y es que últimamente la morena menor llegaba con más moretones que de costumbre. Trina sabía que esa era la manera de su hermana de descargar el estrés de la escuela y la ausencia de sus padres pero a ella no le gustaba ver a su pequeña hermana lastimada. Ya suficiente tenía con escuchar a Tori decir que era una clase de fenómeno por tener un pene.**_

 _ **Tori por su parte entendía a su hermana mayor pero no quería dejar de hacer algo que le gustaba demasiado. Aunque solo por Trina iba a procurar no pasarse de la raya para no tener ni un solo rasguño en el rostro.**_

 _ **La semana paso rápido para las hermanas Vega, Trina ya estaba preparada para hacer su gran presentación pero al momento de subir al escenario sufrió una reacción alérgica a unas hierbas chinas. Tori jamás pensó que André la obligaría hacer la presentación ganándose un lugar en la gran Hollywood Arts. La morena se sentia orgullosa de si misma la ver que tenia un nuevo talento aunque anteriormente André le había dicho que si tenía la capacidad de estar en HA pero ella no se lo creía pero ahora sabía que eso era verdad.**_

 **-Vega como fue tu primer dia en HA-** preguntado Jade

 **-Malo-** suspiro Tori

 **-Porque-** pregunto la pelinegra curiosa

 **-Bueno resulta que alguien se puso celosa y me tiró un café encima-** Jade enarco una ceja, si Tori hablaba de café y celos no tenía mucho que pensar sabía era ella esa persona que vació un café sobre ella- **\- si fuiste tu-** le corroboro la morena

 _ **Tori estaba en las puertas de su nueva escuela estaba nerviosa todo en ese lugar era extraño tenía miedo de no encajar más de lo que ya lo hacía. Trian vio la duda en el rostro de su hermana**_

 _ **-No tengas miedo aquí no te van a juzgar por nada, es una escuela de artes tecnicas es un lugar donde lo raro se aprecia y se admira así que si haces algo raro sera bien visto- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Es fácil decirlo Tri- suspiro Tori**_

 _ **-Ya veras que no es asi solo por favor no te metas con Jade West- dijo la morena mayor sabiendo que a su le gustaba retar a las personas**_

 _ **-Si ella no hace nada que me moleste estaremos bien- respondió la mitad-latina menor**_

 _ **-Tori meterse con Jade es como buscar por si solo las puertas de infierno, nadie en sus cinco sentidos lo haria asi que por favor evitate problemas no quiero ser la hermana de la chica que le paró frente a la gran Bruja del Oeste y no vivo para contarlo- exagero Trina, Tori suspiro ya de por si tenía que aguantar las miradas de todo el mundo así que sin más se dirigió hacia su casillero y dejó sus cosas ahi, saco lo que iba a necesitar y para su suerte casi no era nada ya que tenia que a la clase de Sikowitz.**_

 _ **Tori a duras penas logró encontrar el salon de Sikowitz pero en un momento se giro y terminó por derramar un poco de café a un peli-castaño, trato de arreglarlo pero al parecer lo había arruinado. Tori seguía disculpándose con el chico bastante apenada por su descuido pero todo se puso peor cuando una chica gótica apareció en el salon**_

 _ **-Que haces tallando a MI novio- casi grito la chica**_

 _ **-Yo lo siento no sabía- dijo Tori mas apenada aún más no se sentía intimidada por la apariencia de la pelinegra o por la mirada asesina que esta le estaba dando- solo que por accidente derrame un poco de mi café sobre el-**_

 _ **-Jade calmate solo fue un accidente- dijo Beck**_

 _ **-Alejate de él- dijo Jade enojada acercándose para besar al chico canadiense**_

 _ **Genial me dicen que me aleje de Jade West y es con lo primera persona que tengo un roce, te felicito Torio empezaste muy bien pensó Tori con ironía**_

 _ **-Buenos días Damas, Caballeros y Títeres- saludo Sikowitz**_

 _ **-Debo de ofenderme- le preguntó Rex a Robbie ante el saludo del amante de los cocos. Robbie le dijo que no, la morena los miro extrañada**_

 _ **Tori por su parte veía a todos con cara de confusión, en lo que iba de la mañana se había encontrado con una pelirroja amigable pero un tanto rara, un ventrílocuo el cual era golpeado por su titere.**_

 _ **-Hey Tori ven siéntate- llamo Andre, Tori dejó salir en aire por fin una cara conocida se sentía abrumada entre tantas cosas nuevas**_

 _ **-Ohh vaya tenemos una nueva compañera- dijo Sikowitz - chica nueva sube al escenario y presentante- Tori sin mas se levanto de su silla con desgano y subió al escenario**_

 _ **-Hola mi nombre es Victoria Vega pero puede llamarme Tori- dijo la morena sintiendo la mirada asesina de Jade, sabía que eso quería decir problemas y de los grandes**_

 _ **-Muy bien Toro puedes sentarte-**_

 _ **-Es Tori- se quejó la morena ante la alteración de su nombre**_

 _ **-Si si como sea-**_

 _ **Tori volvió a su asiento escuchando las explicaciones de su maestro el cual a su punto de vista parecía un pordiosero pero mas sin embargo se quedó callada ella no era de las personas que decia todas las cosas que pensara ya que siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás. Todo iba bien hasta que Sikowitz dijo algo acerca de actuar sin un libreto de lo cual ella no sabía absolutamente, Sikowitz no le explico mucho y dejo a Jade a cargo del primer grupo**_

 _ **Tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a terminar nada bien pensó la morena haciendo un gesto de incomodidad**_

 _ **Jade comenzó a decir los nombres de los integrantes del grupo y llamó al final de todo a Tori. Lo cual no sorprendió a la morena sabía que la chica de ojos azules estaba buscando venganza por lo que había ocurrido minutos antes con su novio.**_

 _ **Pocos segundos después Jade le pidió amablemente a Tori que esperara afuera cosa que sacó de balance a la mitad-latina pero sabía que algo iba a pasar. Minutos después de eso la gótica le pidió que entrara y la presentó como un perro ante la clase. Andre y Beck le dieron una mirada de desaprobación a la oji azul pero a esta pareció no importarle en lo absoluto y siguió con su interpretación. Tori por su parte se sentía nerviosa e incómoda ante lo que estaba pasando y fue peor cuando vio a la pelinegra bajar del escenario y tomar su taza de café abrí la tapa y vaciarlo sobre ella en señal de venganza. Tori se levantó sintiendo como le líquido bajaba por todo su cuerpo se sintió humillada pero a la vez enojada. Trato de bajar su enojo y no darle el gusto a la pelinegra de velar correr como una cobarde**_

 _ **-Sikowitz puedo ir al baño- preguntó la morena amablemente escondiendo su coraje, y qué suerte tenía de no haberse puesto unos pantalones blancos porque de ser así no podría ocultar a su amiguito, agradeció haberse puesto unos pantalones negros**_

 _ **-No Toro aún no termina la actuación- dijo el maestro ganándose las miradas asesinas de los demás en el salón mientras que Jade tenía una sonrisa en todo su rostro**_

 _ **-Puedo hacer una llamada- preguntó después Tori aun se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia pero despues recordo que tenia a Trina por hermana**_

 _ **-Para qué- preguntó el maestro**_

 _ **-No voy a pasar todo el dia con estas ropas mojadas y oliendo a café- se quejo**_

 _ **-Bien hazla- dijo el maestro**_

 _ **Todos pensaron en que Sikowitz estaba loco al no dejar ir a la mitad-latina pero lo que en verdad pasaba era que el loco amante de los cocos había visto esa chispa en los ojos tanto de Jade como de Tori. Por fin alguien iba a pararle frente a la gótica y el sabia que era bueno provocar más a las chicas para ver cómo se desenvuelven en el escenario, él quería ver esa chispa que hace mucho no veía en una pareja aunque podría sonar un poco loco ya que apenas y esas dos chicas tenían solo minutos de verse las caras y ya se querian asesinar pero la voz de la morena lo sacó de sus pensamiento**_

 _ **-Halo… mamá podrías traerme un cambio de ropa por favor….. no solo tuve un pequeño accidente- explicaba la morena tranquilamente, tanta tranquilidad hizo que Jade se molestara no pensó que la morena tuviera tanta paciencia, coraje y orgullo**_

 _ **West ni creas que te daré el gusto pensó Tori después de colgar la llamada**_

 _ **La clase siguio normal mientras los demas veian a Tori y después a Jade la tensión entre ellas dos era palpable no quería hacer comentarios acerca de lo del café, Beck se molestó con Jade al igual que André no esperaban eso de la gótica aunque eso ya no les debería de sorprender. Pero dejando eso de lado el café había hecho que el poco maquillaje que la morena se había puesto se corriera dejando ver unos pequeños rasguños en su rostro los cuales llamaron la atención de Jade y Andre.**_

 _ **-Lo volviste hacer verdad- susurro Andre teniendo cuidado de que Sikowitz no le escuchara, Jade había puesto atención a lo que hablaban**_

 _ **-Dije que el para el viernes no tendría ni un rasguño no que iba a dejar de hacerlo- respondió la morena haciendo más obvio su punto**_

 _ **-Porque te gusta eso está claro que siempre te deja mal-**_

 _ **-No se lo que te haya dicho Trina pero a mi me gusta hacerlo- respondió la morena, Jade entendió que la morena tenía un secreto el cual ella descubriría para poder molestar a la morena con eso. Entre tanto llamaron a la puerta Sikowitz atendió encontrándose con una mujer castaña de mediana estatura**_

 _ **-En este salón esta Victoria Vega- preguntó la señora amablemente**_

 _ **-Toro te buscan- dijo el amante de los cocos como si fuera de lo más normal que un padre de familia tocara la puerta de su salón a media clase, la señora hizo un gesto raro al escuchar como le había llamado a su hija. Tori se acercó a la puerta su madre le entregó la ropa nueva y se despidió de ella.**_

 _ **-Sikowitz puedo ir al baño- preguntó la morena**_

 _ **-Adelante Toro-**_

 _ **-Es Tor...ahg olvidalo- dicho eso la morena se fue y se cambió de ropas.**_

 _ **Tori volvió al salón para recoger sus cosas ya que la clase había terminado, salió para dirigirse a su siguiente periodo. Después eso el tiempo pasó rápido hasta que por fin había llegado la hora que ella más amaba de la escuela, el almuerzo, salió hacia el Asfalto Café encontrándose con Andre, Cat y Robbie los cuales la invitaron a sentarse con ellos y ya que ella no tenia mas amigos acepto gustosa pero su buena suerte no duró tanto después vio llegar a Jade junto a Beck los cuales al parecer había estado discutiendo.**_

 _ **-Tori siento lo que pasó en la mañana- dijo Beck**_

 _ **-Tu no hiciste nada así que no tienes porque disculparte- dijo Tori un poco seria, un silencio incomodo se formo en la mesa hasta que**_

 _ **-Hey Tori vamos a Nozu hoy- dijo Andre muy animado**_

 _ **-No puedo Andre tengo practica- respondió la morena dándole una sonrisa como disculpa**_

 _ **-Volverás a ir verdad- dijo el músico los demás en la mesa sintieron curiosidad**_

 _ **-Si no puedo faltar ya estamos en las finales- dijo la morena entusiasmada**_

 _ **-Un momento estas en un torneo y no me habías dicho- grito Andre**_

 _ **-Mmm Andre no grites- le dijo la morena obviamente irritada- si lo estoy y no te invite porque desde que te enteraste has estado tratando de convencerme para que lo dejó así que pensé que no te gustaba- Tori se encogió de hombros**_

 _ **-No es que no me guste pero no me gusta verte llena de rasguños y moretones- dijo el músico**_

 _ **-Disculpen chicos pero de qué están hablando- preguntó Beck con curiosidad**_

 _ **-Tori practica Kick Boxing-comentó André sonriendo, Jade supo que eso no le serviría de nada ya que ahora todos lo sabían**_

 _ **-VICTORIA VEGA- se escuchó el grito de Trina casi todos en la mesa se asustaron a excepción de Jade y Tori al parecer eran inmunes a los gritos de la Vega mayor**_

 _ **-Una no me llames así, dos no me grites y tres que quieres- dijo la mitad-latina menor**_

 _ **-Es cierto que participas en las finales de este año-**_

 _ **-Mmm si porque-**_

 _ **-Porque no me habías dicho, sabes que odio cuando no me dices las cosas y me tengo que enterar por otras personas- se quejo la Vega mayor**_

 _ **-Me dijeron ayer después de la práctica y cuando quise decírtelo me dijiste "Ahora no Tori estoy ocupada" y seguiste viendo la televisión-**_

 _ **-Bueno ya y quién es tu rival esta vez- pregunto Trina, ahora la conversación en la mesa se había puesto interesante porque a simple vista Tori no parecía ser fuerte y mucho menos agresiva**_

 _ **-Natalia- dijo Tori con enojo, Trina lo noto por lo que recordaba Natalia y Tori eran buenas amigas**_

 _ **-Paso algo con ella verdad-**_

 _ **-Si- susurro Torio**_

 _ **-Le dijiste y se portó como una perra- comentó Trina con enojo a lo que Tori asintió**_

 _ **Hacía una semana atrás la mitad-latina había decidido decirle a Natalia que era intersexual porque la morena pensaba que después de haberse conocido y llevar una gran amistad seria bueno que no hubiera secretos entre ellas. Pero se había equivocado al momento de decirle a su amiga su condición, está la insultó y quiso humillarla cosa que Tori no permitió por mucho que no aceptara lo que era no iba a permitir que nadie la humillara.**_

 _ **-Después hablamos de eso y quiero un pase para la pelea- dijo Trina después Tori asintió**_

 _ **Nadie en la mesa dijo nada para todos ver a Trina Vega seria era porque algo malo estaba pasando.**_

 _ **-Tori- llamo Andre**_

 _ **-Dime- contestó la morena**_

 _ **-Consigueme un pase para la pelea- pidió el músico haciendo ojitos de cachorrito**_

 _ **-Con una condición-**_

 _ **-La que sea- contestó Andre rápidamente**_

 _ **-No te acercaras a mi oponente- dijo Torio, Andrés la miró confundido- es una chica linda y se que las chicas lindas son tus debilidades- dijo después todos los demás asintieron ante lo dicho por la morena**_

 _ **-Puedo ir yo también- dijo Beck**_

 _ **-Quieren ir todos- pregunto despues asi no estaria buscando las entradas una por una todos asintieron y se sorprendieron cuando hasta Jade asintió- bien le dire a mi entrenador-**_

 _ **-Cuando es la pelea- preguntó Robbie**_

 _ **-En dos semanas-**_

 _ **Después de escuela Tori se fue a su práctica de ahora la haria sola ya que la final estaba cerca. Pensaba en como las cosas habian salido ese día, todo había sido un desastre jamas penso en que un poco de café terminaria en su cabeza solo por ocasionar un accidente. Pero de algo si estaba segura no iba a dejar de que la chica gótica se saliera con la suya, jamás le demostraria miedo.**_

 _ **Dia tras dia Tori y Jade tenía una nueva discusión pero después de tres días ya a nadie le sorprendió mucho, todo iba normal hasta que Jade llegó a la casa de Tori llorando.**_

 _ **-Qué haces aquí- pregunto la morena con curiosidad**_

 _ **-Termine con Beck- le respondió la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Porque- pregunto la mitad-latina no era de su incumbencia pero si la chica había ido hasta su casa era por algo**_

 _ **-Me estaba engañando-**_

 _ **Dicho eso la pelinegra se echó a llorar sin importarle nada, Tori no sabía que hacer solo opto por acariciarle el cabello para que la gótica entendiera que estaba con ella aun cuando ella no tenía idea alguna de relaciones amorosas. Después de ver llorar a Jade la imagen que Tori tenía de ella cambió un poco, sabía que en el fondo de aquel ser que infunda miedo a quien se atraviesa por su camino tenía buenos sentimientos. La morena se canso de verla llorar prefería verla enojada que llorando y eso era raro se suponía que eran enemigas, pero sin más se ofreció a ayudarle a la gótica a volver con Beck.**_

 _ **-Jade porque de todas las personas viniste a mi- pregunto la morena confundida**_

 _ **-Tu no me conoces asi que supongo que es mas facil decirte cómo me siento-**_

 _ **-No entiendo Cat es tu mejor amigas, hasta a Andre lo conoces mejor que yo-**_

 _ **-Con ninguno de ellos puedo hablar tan abiertamente pues ya sabes ellos tienen la imagen de la malvada Jade y en vez de ayudar me van a molestar, los insultare y no quiero- dijo Jade, esa era la primera vez que se abría de esa manera con una persona si era verdad que siempre decía lo que pensaba pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos siempre se guardaba todo pero aun no sabia porque la morena le infunda confianza a pesar de siempre estar peleando.**_

 _ **-Ya entiendo- suspiro la morena**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Las dos semanas habian pasado rapido y ya era el dia de la pelea, Tori había logrado conseguir los pases para sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Hey chica estas nerviosa- pregunto André, todos los chicos estaban con la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Un poco pero es normal- respondió Torio**_

 _ **-Será algo nuevo verte pelear y mas que nuevo será raro- dijo Robbie**_

 _ **-Supongo que para ustedes lo es-**_

 _ **-Torio no vayas a ser condescendiente con Natalia- dijo Trina con enojo**_

 _ **-Tranquila Tri es una pelea es obvio que me la voy a tomar en serio pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya aprovechar por lo que me dijo-**_

 _ **-No seas tan blanda por una vez en tu vida, ella ya no es tu amiga- le dijo la Vega mayor, los chicos no sabían de qué estaban hablando pero lo más seguro era que esa tal Natalia había dicho o hecho algo que enojara a Tori**_

 _ **-Trina no quiero discutir por eso solo olvidalo si- pidió la menor**_

 _ **-Que mal que no participe en este torneo, porque de ser así la final sera entre tu y yo porque no hubiera dejo a pasar a esa tipa- comentó Trina**_

 _ **-Esa si hubiera sido una final muy entretenida- dijo Tori, Jade solo observaba a las hermanas los demas podrian deducir que solo era una simple pelea pero no ella sabia que habia algo mas, por que en la manera en la que Trina se expresa se notaba el enojo y quizás el odio. La pelinegra estaba pensando como era que Tori podía ser tan buena de ayudarla a regresar con Beck, tan buena para dejar pasar que alguien la insultara pero no tenía ninguna respuesta.**_

 _ **-Bueno ya que- suspiro Trina resignada- buena suerte, gana este torneo así será el cuarto premio- dijo la morena mayor riendo con orgullo**_

 _ **-Mmm el cuarto genial- dijo Tori**_

 _ **Los chicos salieron y se fueron a sentar esperando a que la pelea diera inicio. La primera en subir al Ring había sido Tori para después ser seguida por Natalia. Todos estaban emocionados, la banda estaba nerviosa iban a ver una nueva faceta de su amiga. La pelea comenzó todo era puño, patada, puño, patada. Por primera vez sintieron miedo de Torio jamás pensaron fuera tan buena, fuerte y que se tomaría tan en serio una pelea mientras que Trina parecía feliz de ver a su hermana pelear con una sonrisa en la cara pero todo eso cambió cuando Natalia le dio un golpe bajo a la morena haciéndola caer a la lona. Trina se asustó pensando que quizás le había dado en la entrepierna pero después se tranquilizo al ver a su hermana levantarse sin problemas. Trina sabía que ahora que Natalia sabía el secreto de su hermana esta estaba en una clara desventaja un golpe bajo significaba la derrota para Tori.**_

 _ **-Parecer que Vega se divierte- comentó Jade viendo la sonrisa de la morena mientras peleaba**_

 _ **-Ella ama hacer esto- le respondió Trina**_

 _ **La pelea seguía pero muchos notaron que los golpes no eran nada suaves se notaba la fuerza que ponían que cada puñetazo en cada patada que hasta daba miedo. Tuvieron que detener la pelea cuando vieron a Natalia caer a la lona. El conteo comenzó Natalia se pudo levantar antes de que llegaran al número cinco. Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Jade y Rex estaban sorprendidos.**_

 _ **-Recuerden nunca hacer a Tori enojar- dijo Robbie, los demás asintieron y rieron al mismo tiempo ellos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Todos estaban emocionados, asustados, nerviosos. Tan Torio como Natalia estaban cansadas habian dejado todo en el ring pero aun no había una ganadora tenían que aguantar hasta el final y que solo una quede de pie. Torio había recibido varias golpes en la cara pero con la pomada que le habian puesto no se le notaba en lo más mínimo.**_

 _ **Todos estaban atentos la tensión estaba presente habian muchos gritos alentando a su luchadora pero todo el mundo se quedó callado cuando vieron a Natalia golpear la lona nuevamente. El conteo volvió a dar inicio muchos esperaban que la chica se levantara pero no lo hizo.**_

 _ **-LA GANADORA ES TORI VEGA-**_

 _ **Dicho eso Tori cayó al piso, Trina se levantó y fue corriendo a ver a su hermana.**_

Buenas Tardes chico s ya se que dije que iba a subir los sabados pero estoy feliz asi que aqui esta espero que les haya gustado.

Anuncio

Tengo otra historia Jori pero no estoy segura si subirla o no, ustedes que me dicen quizas asi me ayudan a tomar una decision


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Se Terminó

 **-Porque te detienes en la parte más importante-** preguntó Jade

 **-Quiero algo de comer-** respondió Tori

 **-Come luego ahora cuenta qué fue lo que pasó porque si no juro que voy a buscar mis tijeras Vega-** Tori no le hizo caso a Jade, corrió a la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara para buscar algo que comer y seguir contando le más a Jade sobre su pasado

 _ **Trina salió corriendo lo mas rapido que puedo mientras que algunos paramédicos atendían a las dos chicas que yacían tendidas en la lona, los demás siguieron inmediatamente a la morena, esperaban muchas cosas menos ver a Tori caer la piso de esa manera después de haber ganado la pelea.**_

 _ **-Como esta- pregunto Trina muerta de los nervios, hasta Jade se había sorprendido de ver a Trina nerviosa, era la primera vez que veían a la morena mayor demostrar sus sentimientos para con su hermana.**_

 _ **-Que son de ella- preguntó el paramédico**_

 _ **-Soy su hermana mayor así que si estan amable de decirme como se encuentra mi hermana se lo agradeceria- le respondió Trina en un tono demandante, el hombre al escuchar el tono en el cual le había hablado Trina se intimido un poco**_

 _ **-Al parecer recibió unos golpes fuertes en la cabeza los cuales provocaron que se desmayara, habrá que llevarla al hospital para estar seguros de no es nada malo-**_

 _ **No esperaron más y se llevaron a Tori al hospital para saber si los golpes en la cabeza habian hecho alguna repercusión pero no era la única que se dirigía hacia el hospital, Natalia también iba para el hospital. André le quitó las llaves del carro a Trina estaba más que claro que no iba a poder manejar, Jade se subió a su auto Beck iba con ella, mientras que André, Trina, Cat y Robbie se iban en el auto de la morena.**_

 _ **-Trina cálmate todo va a estar bien- dijo Cat mirando con preocupación a la mayor de las Vega**_

 _ **-No puedo Cat, esto jamas le habia pasado- dijo la morena**_

 _ **-Tori es muy fuerte ella va a estar bien- agrego la pelirroja en un intento de darle apoyo a la mitad-latina**_

 _ **Cat trataba de tranquilizar a Trina pero le era muy difícil, solo hasta ese día notaron lo importante que era Tori para la morena mayor. Solo hasta ese día lograron ver una faceta nueva de Trina en la cual se le veía preocupada, angustiada y temerosa de que algo malo le haya pasado a su hermana menor, esa faceta Trina siempre la mantiene escondida y solo se la mostraba a su pequeña hermana, era la única que se merecía ver esa parte amorosa de ella.**_

 _ **Los chicos se dieron que habian juzgado mal a la mitad-latina mayor y como dicen por ahí no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada, Trina parecía una chica que solo se preocupaba por su propia persona, que no le importaba nada con tal de conseguir lo que ella quería pero ahora solo ahora veían que todo eso solo era un fachada para ocultar a la verdadera Trina para ocultar que ha ella si el importaban otras cosas pero lo que más le importaba era su pequeña hermana aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan peleando pero eso no quitaba que era la persona a la que ella más amaba y no quería que nada le pasara ni mucho menos perderla no lo soportaría, aceptaría cualquier cosa menos perder a su hermanita.**_

 **-Trina es una cajita de sorpresa-** comentó Jade

 **-Si ella siempre algo bajo la manga-** dijo Tori

 _ **Tori tienes que estar bien, tienes que estar bien hermanita pensaba Trina, en pocos minutos lograron llegar al hospital central de Los Ángeles. Todos bajaron corriendo hasta que al fin pudieron llegar a la recepción**_

 _ **-Como esta la paciente Victoria Vega- pregunto Trina**_

 _ **-Aun la estan revisando, por favor necesito que llene estos papeles con los datos de la paciente- pidió la recepcionista, Trina tomo los papeles y se sentó en la sala de espera junto a los demás.**_

 _ **Todos veían como la morena mayor escribía los datos de su hermana pero se podía notar como le temblaba la mano al hacerlo, Trina tomo una bocanada de aire para poder escribir correctamente.**_

 _ **-No pensé que te importara tanto tu hermana- dijo Rex, todos le mandaron una mirada asesina al muñeco**_

 _ **-Se que no soy la mejor hermana mayor del mundo pero…pero- a Trina se le estaba quebrando la voz- Tori es lo más importante que tengo, ella siempre ha estado conmigo aun cuando ni yo misma me aguanto, ella siempre ha sido mi compañía y yo la de ella cuando nuestro padres no están en casa debido al trabajo. Como hermana mayor mi deber es cuidarla y protegerla de todo pero no pude, no pude y ella está aquí- dijo la morena llorando, Rex por primera vez se arrepintió de haber hablado y haber hecho esa pregunta**_

 _ **Las apariencias engañan mas de lo que pensamos y creemos pensó Jade observando con detenimiento a la mayor de los Vega Supongo que yo estaría igual si algo les pasara a Samantha y a Emma volvió a pensar la gótica recordando a sus hermanas.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos después el doctor salió y les dijo que por el momento Tori se encontraba bien pero que tenían que hacer unas radiografías no era normal que estuviera tanto tiempo inconsciente. Trina le pidió al doctor que hiciera todo con tal de saber que su hermana estaba bien.**_

 _ **-No es que me importe ni nada pero no llamarás a tus padres- pregunto Jade, no le importaba pero era raro que Trina no los haya llamado desde el principio. Cualquiera en su lugar lo primero que hubiera hecho hubiera sido hablarle a sus padres para que ellos manejaran mejor la situación**_

 _ **-Ohh lo había olvidado- comentó la morena como si de galletas se tratara, todos la miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos a quien se le olvidaba hablarle a sus padres cuando su hermana estaba en el hospital, Trina lo noto- nuestros padres casi nunca están, cuando Tori se enferma yo la cuido y viceversa, nunca les hablamos así que creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mi hermana, manejar cualquier situación y bueno hoy es otra situación en la cual lo que más me importa es mi hermana así que se me olvido avisarles- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Trina y Tori amaban a sus padres a pesar de todo, pero desde muy pequeñas habian aprendido a cuidarse la una a la otra sin necesidad de llamar a sus progenitores.**_

 _ **Luego de que Trina les avisara a sus padres estos dijeron que estarian ahi lo mas rapido posible. El doctor les dijo que ya podían pasar a ver a la morena menor aunque esta se encontraba dormida todavía. Todos los chicos asintieron y entraron a la habitación, se asustaron, Tori tenía algunos parches en el rostro cubriendo algunos golpes, tenía la ceja izquierda y el labio inferior rotos. Trina se acercó a su hermana**_

 _ **-Te dije idiota que dejarás de pelear así- regaño la morena, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana, aunque sabía que no le iba a responder pero necesitaba decirlo**_

 _ **Todos observaron a Tori dormir, pensaron que quizás al despertar la morena llamaría a su madre, era lo más normal, Jade dudaba que su ami-enemiga llamara a su madre ya que la que siempre la ha cuidado al parecer a sido su hermana y no se equivocó porque Tori fue despertando**_

 _ **-Trina- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de la mitad-latina menor**_

 _ **-Te duele algo- preguntó la mayor rápidamente acercándose más a Tori**_

 _ **-Algunas partes del cuerpo pero podrías encender las luces- pidió Tori, los demás fruncieron el ceño ante el pedido de la morena**_

 _ **-Tori las luces están encendidas- dijo Cat con miedo**_

 _ **-Trina, chicos esto ya no es gracioso no puedo ver nada enciendan las luces- dijo Tori asustada**_

 _ **-Alguien háblele al doctor- pido Trina, Beck salió rápido a buscarlo- Tori las luces están encendidas nadie te está jugando una broma-**_

 _ **-Trina no puedo ver, Trina- dijo Tori con desesperación, lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de las chicas Vega, una por ver que su hermana había perdido la vista y lo otra al verse ciega.**_

 _ **-Tranquila Tori, Beck ya fue a buscar al doctor, tranquila- dijo Trina con una voz suave buscando la manera de Tori se estuviera quieta, pero sabía que su hermana no se iba a calmar solo con palabras así que se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hacer círculos en la espalda en de esta con sus dedos. Tori se fue tranquilizando pero aun se sentía asustada de no poder ver absolutamente nada, estaba sumida en la completa oscuridad- tranquila todo va a estar bien- susurro Trina, Cat sonrió al ver ese gesto de Trina, una Trina cariñosa era digno y difícil de ver**_

 _ **-Que paso- pregunto el doctor**_

 _ **-Se acaba de despertar y dice que no puede ver- informo Jade ya que a Trina estaba concentrada en mantener en calma a Tori. El doctor les pidió a los chicos que salieran para poder revisar a Tori y poder saber qué era lo que causaba su cegues.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos después el doctor salió de la habitación para informar sobre lo que tenía la mitad-latina menor**_

 _ **-Qué es lo que tiene- preguntó Trina levantándose de la silla en la que estaba**_

 _ **-Debido a los fuertes golpes que recibió tuvo una lesión cerebral- dijo el médico**_

 _ **-Y eso que quiere decir- preguntó André**_

 _ **-Cuando una persona recibe un golpe fuerte en la cabeza su cerebro se mueve dentro del cráneo provocando que ciertas partes del cuerpo no funcionen adecuadamente, algunas veces un golpe puede hacer que se pierda la memoria temporal o definitivamente pero en el caso de Victoria solo a sido la vista-**_

 _ **-Podrá recuperar la vista- pregunto Trina**_

 _ **-Si eso es temporal en 24 horas ella volverá a ver pero si eso no sucede le haremos más exámenes, con esto definitivamente ella ya no puede volver a las peleas si llega a recibir un golpe más fuerte de los que ya recibió puede quedar en coma, puede perder la vista para siempre o peor aún ella puede perder la vida- Todos se pusieron pálidos antes las noticias que habian recibido, ahora no sabian como decirle a Tori que debía abandonar las peleas por su propio bienestar.**_

 _ **-Como se lo diré- suspiro Trina**_

 _ **-Porque no se lo dices mañana, tus padres ya van a estar aqui asi que sera mas facil para ella asimilar la noticia- dijo Beck**_

 _ **-Es una buena idea- agrego Andre**_

 _ **-Lo se pero ustedes pueden estar aquí mañana- pregunto Trina**_

 _ **-Porque- pregunto Cat**_

 _ **-Porque si ustedes están ella tendrá más apoyo y podrá asimilar mejor las cosas- los demás asintieron**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Tori despertó pero su vista aun no regresaba, suspiro Al parecer esto se va a poner peor pensó la morena al ver que si no recuperaba la vista pronto no podría hacer nada por su cuenta y lo que menos quería era tener a todos detrás de ella cuidandola, preocupandose por todo lo que ella pueda hacer, no quería ser una carga para nadie.**_

 _ **-Tori- llamo David**_

 _ **-Si Papi- respondió ella conocía la voz de su padre mejor que Trina**_

 _ **-Cómo te sientes pequeña- preguntó él con una voz tranquila pero Tori sabía que él estaba preocupado y podría apostar que en ese mismo momento tenía una cara triste**_

 _ **-Cansada pero bien, como les fue a ustedes en el viaje-**_

 _ **-Bien- respondió Holly con una voz gentil**_

 _ **Poco minutos después de hablar acerca del viaje de sus padres, llegaron Robbie, Andre, Beck, Cat y Jade. La gótica aun no sabia porque le habian pedido ir si era claro que ella y Vega como ella le llamaba no se llevaban bien.**_

 _ **-Bueno Trina dime que pasa- pregunto Tori seria, no era estúpida si Trina había llamado a sus padres era porque las cosas no estaban nada bien y menos cuando sus amigos estaban ahí tan temprano en Sábado.**_

 _ **-Primero no te vayas a alterar- pidió Trina**_

 _ **-Trina dimelo rapido- se quejo Tori, fuera lo que fuera ella buscaría la manera de cómo manejarlo sin preocupar a nadie**_

 _ **-Ayer el doctor nos explico tu situación- comenzó a decir Trina, Tori escuchaba atentamente- tu ceguera es debido a los golpes según el doctor se te quitara en 24 horas pero si eso no pasa te harán más exámenes. Pero..- Trina dejó escapar el aire**_

 _ **-Pero- repitió la menor**_

 _ **-Ya no puedes volver a pelear- Todos se quedaron callados ahora venía la peor parte la reacción de Tori, por parte de Trina, Holly y David no sabían qué esperar. Pero los demás esperaban quizás una discusión, quizás un llanto, quizás ver deprimida a su amiga.**_

 _ **-Te dijeron el porque no puedo- pregunto Tori tranquila como si no le afectara en nada**_

 _ **-Puedes quedar en coma, perder la vista para siempre o morir- respondió Jade esta vez al ver que Trina ni nadie de los demás se atrevía a hablar. Tori solo asintió y se quedó callada**_

 _ **-Bien- suspiro Tori son más dejando a todos con la boca abierta**_

 _ **-Solo eso vas a decir "BIEN" y ya- pregunto Beck**_

 _ **-Que se supone que haga-**_

 _ **-Bueno no puedes ver y te acaban de decir que no podrás volver al ring- dijo Robbie haciendo todo más obvio**_

 _ **-No puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas solo aceptarlas, si no puedo pelear no puedo y aunque llore, grite, pataleé eso jamas va a cambiar- respondió Tori, sintiéndose mareada debido al dolor de cabeza**_

 _ **-Tori cariño estas bien- preguntó Holly preocupada**_

 _ **-Me duele un poco la cabeza- respondió la morena - me pueden dejar sola por favor- pidió después**_

 _ **-Estas segura- pregunto Trina**_

 _ **-Si Tri-**_

 _ **Todos empezaron a salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás**_

 _ **-Jade dije que quiero estar sola- dijo la morena**_

 _ **-Como sabes que me quede- preguntó la gótica con una ceja alzada**_

 _ **-Porque siempre me llevas la contraria en todo, si yo digo si tu dices no-**_

 _ **-Buen punto- dijo Jade dejando escapar una risita- dime Vega que se siente no poder ver-**_

 _ **-Es un poco raro, al principio miedo, un poco de mareo pero después no se- dijo Tori un poco confundida no sabia como describir el no poder ver**_

 _ **-Es como una película de terror-**_

 _ **-Algo así el miedo te invade, te sientes sola pero a la vez irritada y tratas de buscar la manera de encontrar un poco de luz- dijo Tori, ni ella ni Jade sabían porque estaban teniendo esa conversación pero le agrada saber que Jade la seguía tratando de la misma manera que siempre, siempre retandola, llevandole la contraria, siempre siendo Jade West su ami-enemiga**_

 _ **-Que a poco pensabas que te iba a tratar diferente o que- dijo Jade con curiosidad**_

 _ **-La verdad no y me alegra saber que no lo harás- sonrió Tori lo que hizo que Jade sonriera también por primera vez desde que la había visto a la morena no se sentía incomoda hablando con ella si no al contrario le agrada saber que esta no quería que cambiara su manera de tratarla.**_

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de la pelea Tori había recuperado la vista sin ningún problema. Ya se encontraba tomando sus clases con normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Trina estaba un poco preocupada por su hermana, no la había escuchado quejarse sobre no poder pelear otra vez ni nada por el estilo, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto quería saber como se estaba sintiendo su hermana pero esta actuaba como si no le importara nada. Toda la banda estaba preocupada por la morena menor pero no sabían qué hacer. Todos ya se encontraban en el almuerzo**_

 _ **-Tori estas bien- pregunto André**_

 _ **-Si porque-**_

 _ **-Es...mmm..bueno- tartamudeaba el músico, Tori suspiro**_

 _ **-Si es porque no puedo pelear les aseguro que estoy bien, si es un poco difícil cambiar la rutina después de cinco años haciendo lo mismo pero lo llevo bien- explicó la morena con tranquilidad**_

 _ **Después del almuerzo Tori se encontraba en el armario del conserje pasando unos apuntes ya que tenía la hora libre, de repente la puerta se abrió pero como las luces estaban apagadas no se veia quien era pero ella ya sabia quien era.**_

 _ **-Porque tan enojada West- pregunto la morena**_

 _ **-Que te importa Vega-**_

 _ **-Solo preguntaba tal vez quisieras sacar el coraje-**_

 _ **Jade suspiro y comenzó a decirle a la morena todos sus problemas, Tori la escucho atentamente.**_

 _ **-Y tu como vas- pregunto Jade sentadose en el suelo en el lado opuesto a Tori**_

 _ **-Bueno todos están preocupados por cómo me estoy tomando las cosas, se que se preocupan pero ya les dije que estoy pero parecen no entender- se quejó la morena**_

 _ **-Y en serio no te importa, digo has actuado de esa manera desde que te enteraste-**_

 _ **-Si me importa, después de esa pelea venían las nacionales tenía muchas ganas de asistir y ganar pero eso ya no se puede- dijo la morena suspirando- solo me queda la música y practicar de vez en cuando en casa-**_

 _ **Para Tori estaba siendo un poco difícil aceptar que ya no iba a poder volver al ring pero si era por su propio bien lo iba aceptar por más difícil que fuera. Durante la conversación con Jade se dio cuenta de que hasta la pelinegra fingía ser fuerte frente a todos. Esa era la rutina de las dos ser fuertes antes todos y a solas derrumbarse, una porque un sueño que no se va a volver realidad y la otra por no ser aceptada por su padre.**_

Lamento si los deje con la duda en el capitulo anterior pero ya no hay mas duda. Espero que les haya gustado.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Mi Opuesto

Después de haber escuchado toda la historia, Jade se había quedado profundamente dormida en el regazo de su mitad-latina. Tori acariciaba el rostro de Jade, sonrió todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, esos dos meses de espera habian valido la pena, y aunque no hubieran sido solo dos meses, ella la hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que hubiese sido necesario porque simple y sencillamente la amaba. Jade estaba recuperando sus recuerdos, su vida, todo el tiempo perdido y lo más importante siguen estando juntas, quizás más unidas que antes. La familia volvía a estar unida nuevamente y más feliz que antes. Tori cargo a Jade, la llevó hasta la habitación, la depositó suavemente en la cama, se alejó y se puso ropa un poco mas comoda, se metió en la cama, sintió como la pelinegra se abrazaba a ella. La morena volvió a sonreír, habian cosas que no cambiaban ni con el pasar de los años. Después de unos minutos apreciando la belleza de su novia, la mitad-latina se quedo profundamente dormida.

Jade se removía incomoda, sin más se despertó, giro su rostro para ver el despertador y se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Bufo molesta e irritada no sabía porque se había despertado tan pero tan temprano y claramente no tenía las ganas suficientes para volver a dormir, levantó su rostro y se encontró con su mitad-latina que aun seguia dormida. La observo unos minutos eran pocas las veces en las que la podía observar ya que la morena siempre era la primera en estar despierta, así que la pelinegra se entretuvo viendo a su novia dormir plácidamente hasta que despues decidio levantarse con mucho cuidado.

Bajo y preparo el desayuno, subió para ver si la morena ya había despertado pero no, ella aun seguía en el mundo de los sueños, bajo nuevamente, comenzó a caminar por toda la casa hasta que llegó al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, hasta la última puerta nunca había estado ahí, no que lo recordara así que sin más entro.

Se encontró un piano, una guitarra y otros instrumentos, también habian algunas carpetas de diferente colores y tamaños, habían diferentes vestuarios. Empezó a curiosear, vio una carpeta grande de color negro pensó que era de ella debido al color así que la tomo para ver qué había dentro. En el frente de la carpeta decia " _Mi Opuesto"_ , eso hizo que la curiosidad creciera más en ella. Se sentó en unos de los sofás pequeños que habian en la habitación.

Abrió la carpeta encontrándose con diferentes bocetos de ella misma, estaba más que claro que esa carpeta no era de ella si no de Tori. Observo cada dibujo parecía que los habian hecho con tanto detenimiento, con tanto empeño, con tanta paciencia que se podía ver cada rasgo del dibujo. La pelinegra se había quedado absorta viendo los dibujos que no se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba más de dos horas ahí. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió.

 **-Qué haces aquí-** preguntó Tori aun adormilada

 **-Viendo tus dibujos-** respondió la gótica

 **-Cuáles-** preguntó Tori acercándose a su novia

 **-Los que hiciste de mi-**

 **-He hecho muchos-**

 **-Bueno esta carpeta dice "Mi Opuesto"-**

 **-Oh esa carpeta la hice por un proyecto que el loco de Sikowitz me dejo, al principio se me hizo raro pero el dijo que era necesario así que lo hice pero eso causó una discusión entre nosotras-** dijo la morena sentándose a la par de la pelinegra

 **-Porque-**

 **-Aun no eramos nada, solo ami-enemigas, así que me reclamaste, trate de explicarte pero fue un poco difícil-**

 **-Cuentame-**

 _ **Ya habían pasado dos mes desde que la mitad-latina había dejado las peleas, ahora se encontraba en la clase del loco amante de los cocos junto a todos sus amigos. Cambiar la rutina se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil a la morena así que había optado por empezar a jugar videojuegos entre otras cosas que le ayudarán. La clase iba bien, ellos de vez en cuando tomaban apuntes acerca de lo que el maestro hablaba. La hora paso rápido para todos.**_

 _ **-Toro espera un momento- llamó Sikowitz**_

 _ **-Claro- dijo la morena, ya todos se habian ido al Café Asfalto**_

 _ **-Necesito que hagas un proyecto-**_

 _ **-Porque solo a mi-**_

 _ **-Es necesario, bueno necesito que busque a la persona que es opuesta a ti y hagas unos bocetos en las cuales él o ella esté en diferentes posiciones, diferentes facetas, si sabes a lo que me refiero- eso solo era un pretexto, el loco de los cocos quería que la morena se diera cuenta de algunas cosas, el ya sabia quien era la opuesta de la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Y qué pasa si no se dibujar- inquirió la morena claramente mintiendo**_

 _ **-Deberás aprender-**_

 _ **-Y qué pasa si no lo hago- reto la morena**_

 _ **-Te repruebo- Tori suspiro ese maestro siempre usaba ese truco**_

 _ **-Bien para cuando tengo que entregarlo- preguntó ella derrotada**_

 _ **-En tres semanas si no tendras una gran F en la materia y mira que tus calificaciones son perfectas no las querrás arruinar- se burló Sikowitz**_

 _ **-Hay veces en las que te odio y quiero torcerte el cuello- susurro la morena**_

 _ **-Pero después me amas- dijo Sikowitz saliendo por la ventana con una risa triunfadora**_

 **-No querías hacer el trabajo-** preguntó Jade

 **-No eso iba a tomar mucho tiempo y bueno ya sabia quien era mi opuesto lo que lo hacía un poco más difícil-**

 _ **Las clases fueron pasando rápido hasta que por fin la morena ya se encontraba en su casa, empezó a buscar las cosas que iba a necesitar para los dibujos y lo bueno de todo era que no había tirado nada después de que había tomado un semestre en la clase de Arte. Saco el set de lápices, las hojas especiales para el dibujo, busco una carpeta y ordeno todo para el siguiente día empezar con su trabajo.**_

 _ **Al siguiente dia**_

 _ **-Tori ya vamonos- grito Trina, Tori bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, casi no había podido dormir pensando en el dichoso proyecto.**_

 _ **-Ya- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Porque tardaste- preguntó la mayor**_

 _ **-Estaba ocupada buscando unos materiales- mintió no quería decirle que casi se duerme por estar pensando en Jade y su proyecto**_

 _ **-Bueno-**_

 _ **Después de eso no hubo conversación alguna entre las hermanas. Llegaron a HA en la entrada, Trina se perdió como siempre, Tori fue a su casillero dejó su mochila mas no su carpeta y lápices, se giró y vio a Jade entrando con su típico café en la mano. Sin que la gótica se diera cuenta le tomo un foto. Yep, Jadelyn August West era su opuesta, por ende los bocetos serán de la Gran Malvada Bruja del Oeste. Tori sabía que cuando Jade se enterara iba a tener una fuerte pelea con ella, quizás iban a ver tijeras volando por doquier o simplemente insultos, pero era pelear con Jade o reprobar una materia, así que prefería la primera opción pues ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la pelinegra amante de las tijeras.**_

 _ **Tori fue a la biblioteca para imprimir la foto y poder empezar con su trabajo. Durante el dia le tomo fotos a Jade en diferentes posiciones, en diferentes situaciones y como dijo Sikowitz diferentes facetas. Pero no todas las fotos podían ser del mismo dia asi que tenia que esperar al dia siguiente y el después de ese, hasta que se terminaran las tres semanas y haber finalizado con el proyecto.**_

 _ **Llegaron a la hora del almuerzo casi todos estaban en la mesa a excepción de Tori.**_

 _ **-Hey morenaza donde esta tu hermana- le preguntó André a Trina**_

 _ **-No lo se hace una hora vi que iba para la biblioteca pero de ahi no la he vuelto a ver- respondió la mayor**_

 _ **-Donde crees que puede estar- dijo Robbie**_

 _ **-No lo se- dijo Trina encogiéndose de hombros, pocas veces sabía donde estaba su hermana. Jade ya sabía donde estaba la morena así que sin dar explicaciones se levantó y se fue hacia el armario del conserje. Lo bueno de todo fue que la morena iba saliendo del armario así que Jade no supo qué fue lo que estaba haciendo.**_

 _ **-Que haces Vega- pregunto Jade asustando un poco a la morena**_

 _ **-Terminaba de pasar unos apuntes- respondió la morena empezando a caminar- pasa algo- preguntó después**_

 _ **-Nada, los chicos estaban preguntando por ti-**_

 _ **-Así que tu de buena persona me viniste a buscar- dijo Tori con ceja alzada**_

 _ **-No te creas importante Vega, solo vine a si estas llorando y así poder tomar una foto de tan bonito recuerdo-**_

 _ **-Muy chistosa como siempre Jade-**_

 _ **-No niegues que hubiera sido una foto grandiosa, la perfecta Victoria Vega llorando quien sabe porque- se burló la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Pues no te voy a dar ese gusto West- ambas chicas iban peleando hacia el Café Asfalto.**_

 _ **-Por lo visto ya no hace falta preguntar más- dijo Beck al ver a las chicas en una acalorada discusión**_

 _ **-Estupida Vega- bufo Jade sentándose a lado de Beck a pesar de su ruptura seguían siendo amigos**_

 _ **-Hmnp West- bufo la morena**_

 _ **-Dijiste algo V.E.G.A- pregunto la pelinegra haciendo énfasis en el apellido de la morena**_

 _ **-Nada que te importe West- reto Tori**_

 _ **-Mas te vale que te arrepientas- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Y demostrarte miedo JA ni en tus sueños West- y ahí iban otra vez a pelear los chicos siempre se preguntaban cómo era que las dos seguían con vida, pues Jade siempre tenía un par de tijeras en cualquier parte del cuerpo y Tori sabía pelear jodidamente bien. Pero las discusiones no pasaban a mas solo se insultaban, se agredían verbalmente, se burlaban entre ellas pero nada más.**_

 _ **-Toro- grito Sikowitz llegando a la mesa**_

 _ **-Qué pasa- preguntó la morena confundida**_

 _ **-Cambio de planes te doy un mes para terminar el proyecto si no ya sabes ahh por cierto no le digas a nadie de que va- dicho eso Sikowitz salió corriendo dejando a todos con cara de confusión. La morena bufo molesta**_

 _ **-Voy empezar a creer que en verdad te odio Sikowitz- grito Tori**_

 _ **-Pero después me amas- grito el maestro con una sonrisa en la cara, la morena no podía negarle eso al loco amante de los cocos, lo quería en cierta manera**_

 _ **-No pregunte ya escucharon no puedo decir nada- dijo Tori**_

 _ **Ya en la casa de los Vega, Tori se encontraba en el sofá terminando el primer retrato de la pelinegra. Ella misma se sorprendió al darse cuenta del empeño que le había puesto al dibujo, todo se veía perfectamente detallado, el rostro de la pelinegra, sus ojos azul-verdoso, las líneas de las manos, la manera en cómo sujetaba el café todo perfectamente detallado, pensó que solo era para poder sacarse una buena calificación. Sin ponerle más importancia empezó con el siguiente retrato y la verdad que eso le estaba ayudando a relajarse, tal y como lo hacía cuando peleaba. Siguió dibujando con tranquilidad ya que Trina había salido con Cat al centro comercial. No se dio cuenta del pasar de las horas estaba tan concentrada en hacer los últimos detalles que no había sentido que su hermana estaba detrás de ella observando su trabajo.**_

 _ **-Porque estas dibujando a la Bruja del Oeste- pregunto Trina asustando a Tori**_

 _ **-Es un proyecto- dijo sin quitarle la mirada del dibujo**_

 _ **-Para qué- preguntó la mayor tomando los retratos que ya estaban terminados**_

 _ **-No lo se Sikowitz me dijo que lo hiciera, no le digas que te dije no quiero reprobar- sentenció Tori**_

 _ **-Para ser un simple proyecto le estas poniendo mucho empeño, no será que te gusta la Bruja- inquirió Trina**_

 _ **-La ida al centro comercial te afecto la cabeza, verdad-**_

 _ **-No solo digo es que estos dibujos están muy detallados, tu jamas le pones tanto esmero a tus dibujos a menos que sea por una buena razón- comentó Trina observando los dibujos de su hermana**_

 _ **-No quiero reprobar- dijo la menor encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Supongo-dijo la mayor sin creer mucha en la respuesta de su hermana- solo evita que West se entere porque si no ya sabes- agrego despues**_

 _ **-Si lo se y como van las cosas con Cat- pregunto Tori, hace unos días su hermana había empezado a salir con la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Bien aunque Robbie está actuando muy raro-**_

 _ **-Ojala y se le pase pronto-**_

 _ **-Y como lleva West su ruptura con Beck- Trina sabía que su hermana estaba al tanto de esas cosas ya que Jade siempre la buscaba en esos momentos, por eso pensaba que quizás a su hermana le gustaba la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Bastante bien en lo que cabe, ya sabes Jade sigue siendo Jade-**_

 _ **-Crees que vuelvan-**_

 _ **-No, por lo que me dijo Jade esta vez es la definitiva- contestó la menor sin prestar atención a las miradas que le daba su hermana**_

 _ **-Como hacen eso- preguntó Trina**_

 _ **-Hacer que-**_

 _ **-Eso pelear como perros y gatos pero cuando una de las dos está triste la otra viene en su salvación-**_

 _ **-Bueno ya sabes somos algo como ami-enemigas, tenemos nuestras diferencias pero sabemos cuándo hacerlas a un lado aunque eso no sucede muy seguido-**_

 _ **Trina había pensado que Jade y Tori pudieran hacer una excelente pareja una era fuego y la otra hielo, fácilmente se podrían acoplar, seria una relacion bastante interesante. Pero eso se veía imposible desde hace un mes las peleas eran más constantes entre las dos chicas.**_

 _ **-Dime Tori que piensas tu de Jade-**_

 _ **-En qué aspecto- dijo la morena terminando su tercer o cuarto retrato, después le agradeceria a Sikowitz por haberle dejado el proyecto, realmente se estaba distrayendo bastante**_

 _ **-Su apariencia, su carácter, su forma de ser a todo eso me refiero-**_

 _ **-A la vista de todos su apariencia es intimidante pero en mi no tuvo esa impresión, sólo la vi como una chica normal. Me agrada su carácter es fuerte y desafiante es capaz de darme pelea, cosa que tu no haces-dijo la morena mirando a su hermana, la cual solo se encogió de hombros - su manera es ser es interesante nunca sabes qué es lo que hará, es como una montaña rusa tiene sus altas y bajas. Así que siempre te sorprende con algo nuevo y retorcido de vez en cuando- Tori aún no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus palabras, Trina sonrió para sus adentros su hermana estaba siendo sincera**_

 _ **-Te gustaría que cambiara, digo asi ya no tendrias problemas con ella-**_

 _ **-No, si eso pasara dejaría de ser Jade West, seria aburrido y monótono-**_

 _ **-Te gusta pelear con la Bruja- inquirió Trina con la ceja alzada**_

 _ **-Es divertido llevarle la contraria tal y como ella lo hace conmigo- Trina ya no pregunto más había una clara atracción entre su hermana y la pelinegra pero la duda que tenia era si las chicas serían capaces de darse cuenta. Bueno en cierto punto la atracción era más evidente por parte de Tori ahora solo necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba la gótica sobre su hermana por eso pensó en pedirle a Cat que hablara con la pelinegra.**_

 _ **Trina se fue a la cocina preparo la cena ya que sus padres no estaban, se quedó pensando en las palabras de su hermana. Tori aceptaba a la pelinegra tal y como era, sin quitarle ni ponerle, aunque seguía sin agradarle la idea de verlas pelear a cada rato pero no podía hacer nada, al parecer era su manera de comunicarse y saber si una de las dos esta de animos o no.**_

 _ **Tres semanas habian pasado desde que Sikowitz le había dejado el proyecto a Tori, la morena se paseaba por los pasillo de HA con una carpeta negra en sus manos, se dirigía a la biblioteca para imprimir más fotos y poder seguir dibujando. En las tres semanas que habian pasado se había podido olvidar del hecho de que no puede pelear más y que no puedo asistir a las nacionales. Los dibujos la distraen y ahora sabia el porque el amante de los cocos le habia dicho "Despues me amas" pero esas palabras tenían otro significado que más adelante la morena entendería mejor.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-Que pasa porque estas aquí tan de mañana- pregunto Jade al ver a su amiga en la puerta**_

 _ **-Le pedí a mi hermano que me trajera, quería verte Jadey- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, Jade rodó los ojos no importaba cuantas veces le dijera que no la llamara así, ella siempre lo hacía.**_

 _ **-Bueno vámonos que se nos hace tarde-**_

 _ **-Jadey- llamo Cat ya en el auto**_

 _ **-Que pasa-**_

 _ **-Qué piensa de Tori- Jade miro a la pelirroja un poco confundida**_

 _ **-A qué viene esa pregunta-**_

 _ **-Es que siempre se la pasan peleando pero a pesar de eso siempre se apoyan en algunas situaciones. Por ejemplo el día del accidente de Torio, tu te quedaste con ella cuando pidió estar sola y tambien el dia de tu ruptura con Beck, tu te fuiste de la escuela y Tori te siguió- la pregunta la había tomado desprevenida pero que Cat estuviera seria y analizando la situación quería decir que esperaba una respuesta sincera.**_

 _ **-Es tonta, torpe, un dolor en el trasero cuando se lo propone-**_

 _ **-Pero- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Es la primera persona que no me demuestra miedo, eso es algo digno de admirar. Digo aparte de ti y Beck es la única que no se hizo en los pantalones cuando la mire. Siempre me reta, me da pelea es algo que me gusta, se siente bien saber que hay alguien capaz estar a mi nivel. Es interesante ver que a pesar de todo en algunos momentos deja de ser tan idiota y se pone seria- contesto la pelinegra sin quitar sin mirada de la carretera, Cat sonrió.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos llegaron a HA, Cat se fue con Trina, Jade vio como la morena menor caminaba con unas hojas en la mano, al parecer venía borrando algunos errores. Traía unos lentes, a la pelinegra le dio curiosidad nunca había visto a Tori con lentes**_

 _ **-Vega- grito Jade al ver que la morena iba a ser empujada pero fue demasiado tarde, Tori ya había caído al piso, los papeles que llevaba en la mano se desperdigaron por todo el piso**_

 _ **-Mierda- murmuró Tori levantándose para recoger sus lentes y los papeles**_

 _ **-Estas bien- pregunto André que había llegado justo cuando Tori golpeaba el suelo**_

 _ **-Si, ayúdame a recoger todo por favor- pidió sin más la morena**_

 _ **-Que mierdas significa esto Vega- pregunto Jade al ver los dibujos de ella esparcidos por todos lados**_

 _ **-Primero dejame recogerlos, segundo dejame terminar de levantarme y despues te explico- dijo Tori tomando las primeras hojas cuando vio pasar a Sikowitz- SIKOWITZ- grito la morena**_

 _ **-Que pasa Toro- preguntó el maestro despreocupado con su típico coco en la mano**_

 _ **-Mas te vale que me pongas una A+ porque si no tus cocos empezaran a desaparecer- amenazó la morena**_

 _ **-Si terminas el proyecto la tendrás-**_

 _ **-Si es que sigo viva para ese entonces- se quejo después, André le había ayudado a recoger todo mientras Jade le daba una mirada asesina -gracias Andre- dijo la morena**_

 _ **-Suerte chica- dijo el músico**_

 _ **-Vamos- dijo la morena caminando hacia el armario del conserje**_

 _ **-Porque tienes esto- dijo la pelinegra apuntando a las hojas de papel**_

 _ **-Es un proyecto-**_

 _ **-Y porque diablos tengo que ser yo, ademas que yo recuerde no me has preguntado si puedes hacer retratos míos- gritó Jade**_

 _ **-No grites si, no tenía opción si te decía tu ibas a decir que no y claramente no iba a reprobar una clase por eso-**_

 _ **-Porque yo- pregunto Jade mas enojada**_

 _ **-Bueno...mmm…-**_

 _ **-Deja de tartamudear joder y dimelo-**_

 _ **-Fue culpa de Sikowitz- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Que tiene que ver ese loco aquí- la pelinegra ya se comenzaba a irritar**_

 _ **-El me pidio que hiciera este proyecto, según tengo que hacer retratos de la persona que es opuesta a mi. Esta mas que claro que eres tu-**_

 _ **Jade le mandó una mirada asesina a la morena, la cual tuvo el valor de mantenerle la mirada. Jade le quito las hojas a Tori de las manos**_

 _ **-Oye- se quejo Tori**_

 _ **-Solo los voy a ver- dijo Jade**_

 _ **La morena no pudo hacer nada así que tomo asiento en el piso del armario siendo seguida por Jade, la gótica miro cada uno de los dibujos, no podía negar que estaban bien hechos y que le gustaban. Siguió observando los dibujos sin darse cuenta de que la morena estaba dibujando otra vez. Tori al mirar a Jade pasando hoja por hoja tranquilamente no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer otro dibujo. Sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta la morena hacía trazos en una hoja de papel en blanco, después de una hora sentadas en el armario Tori ya casi había terminado de dibujar y Jade de ver todos los retratos.**_

 _ **-Tengo que decirte que no están del asco- dijo Jade cortando el silencio que se había formado**_

 _ **-Gracias, según Trina les he puesto mucho empeño- reveló la morena mientras terminaba unos retoques**_

 _ **-Porque dijo eso-**_

 _ **-Dijo que están muy detallados y que yo jamás pongo esmero cuando dibujo- Jade observó a Tori y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que extendió la mano para agarrar la hoja pero Tori se la abofeteó**_

 _ **-Vega- dijo Jade en tono amenazante**_

 _ **-Aun no esta terminado- dijo la morena sacando la lengua hacia un lado, como si eso le ayudará a concentrarse más. Jade se quedó quieta esperando a que Tori terminara- Bien ya está- dijo después de unos minutos, Jade volvió a extender la mano y Tori dejo que esta lo tomara. Jade analizó el dibujo, ella sentada con las piernas cruzadas, unos papeles en manos, el rostro demostrando concentración, se notaba relajada un poco inusual en ella pero de todos los dibujos ese fue el que le gustó más, era un dibujo sencillo pero no perdía detalle de nada.**_

 _ **-Puedo quedarmelo- preguntó la gótica**_

 _ **-Solo deja que se los enseñe a Sikowitz y te lo doy- dijo la morena ordenando sus cosas**_

 _ **-No vas a decir que no- pregunto Jade confundida cuando una de las dos pedía una cosa la otra se negaba y comenzaban una pelea de miradas, depues de palabras y una de las dos tenía que salir ganando pero ahora Tori había accedido, sin peleas ni nada.**_

 _ **-No, está claro que lo quieres porque me negaría- dijo la morena sonriendo, Jade no dijo nada si la morena le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles porque hacerlas difíciles**_

 **-Me diste el dibujo asi por asi-** pregunto Jade

 **-Si además era la primera que decias que te gustaba algo, bueno lo dijiste con palabras pero había aprendido a diferenciar tus gesto-**

 **-Porque-**

 **-Era difícil saber si estabas enojada o no asi que me tome la tarea de aprenderme tus gestos y así no te incomoda-**

 **-Vega tengo una pregunta-**

 **-Cual es-**

 **-Alguna vez te di celos cuando estábamos en HA-** pregunto la pelinegra no necesito una respuesta ya que el rostro de la morena lo decía todo- **-Cuéntame-** dijo Jade la morena suspiró y asintió. Había pasado celos y mucho más

Buenos dias, se que es un dia y hora rara para actualizar pero como actualice mi historia principal me dije porque no hacerlo con esta asi que hay tiene. Espero que les haya gustado yyyyyyyy aviso tal vez suba otra historia pero no es de mi autoria es una traduccion.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Confesiones

 _ **Ya había pasado un año, tres meses, desde que Jade y Tori estaban saliendo, las chicas tenían sus diferencias de vez en cuando como en toda pareja pero sabían solucionar las cosas sin llegar a los gritos o insultos. De todos los amigos de la pareja Cat era la unica que habia ganado la apuesta,nadie se lo podia creer pero la Gatito Rojo le dijo que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Tal cosa sorprendió a todos en HA jamás pensaron que las chicas llegaran a durar tanto tiempo como pareja, pero se alegraban al ver que ambas eran felices con la relación, Tori siempre respetaba los espacios de Jade, Jade siempre trataba de no gritar y de respetar los espacios de la mitad-latina. Ambas chicas se respetaban mutuamente no había ningún problema en ese aspecto. Pero a Jade la estaba matando una duda como se vería Tori estando celosa. Gritaria, se enojaria, se quedaría callada, la pregunta era Que haria Victoria Vega al ver que alguien más quiere a su novia? Y Jade West lo iba a averiguar.**_

 _ **-Alguien ha visto a Vega celosa alguna vez- preguntó la gótica, estaban en el Café Asfalto pero faltaba la morena**_

 _ **-Nop- dijo Andre**_

 _ **-Nunca- dijo Robbie, Beck negó con la cabeza**_

 _ **-Se lo que estas pensando West y te aconsejo que no lo hagas- dijo Trina con seriedad**_

 _ **-Tan malo es- preguntó Cat**_

 _ **-No es que sea malo pero con ella nunca que sabe eso ya deben saberlo, es un poco complicada por eso es mejor que no hagas nada- Trina sabía que Jade no le iba a ser caso, entonces la dejaría que pagara las consecuencias de poner celosa a su hermana**_

 _ **Pocos minutos de charla Tori llegó a la mesa, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y saludo a los demás.**_

 _ **-Yo también quisiera un beso en la mejilla o en otra parte también- dijo Rex, a lo que Jade lo lanzó al bote de la basura**_

 _ **-REX!- grito Robbie para salir corriendo**_

 _ **-Porque la tardanza- pregunto Beck**_

 _ **-Estaba entregando una cancion en mi clase de canto- dijo la morena empezando a comer su hamburguesa**_

 _ **-Hey morenaza algunas vez has sentido celos- pregunto André a lo que recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Jade y Trina**_

 _ **-Celos- repitió la morena, Jade se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta- creo que si-**_

 _ **-Porque fue- preguntó Cat**_

 _ **-Mmm creo que fue porque papá pasaba más tiempo con Trina... mmm creo que tambien cuando Ryder le mando los obsequios a Jade- Lo de Ryder, Jade lo sabía que no había sido mucho apenas y había visto a la morena disgustada. Claro la mitad-latina no iba a decir que había sentido celos cuando algunos chicos se le acercaban a Jade, eso solo lo sabría ella.**_

 _ **Después de eso los chicos olvidaron el tema estaba claro que no iban a conseguir mucho de su amiga. Más tarde ese dia Jade le pidió ayuda a Beck, el chico canadiense no se podía negar pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea**_

 _ **-Jade creo que esto no está bien- dijo Beck no le gustaba mentir y menos a una de sus amigas -no quiero que Tori se enoje conmigo-**_

 _ **-Vamos quiero ver a Vega celosa por una vez en la vida, todos los chicos quieren ver como ella va a reaccionar. Se que tu tambien tienes curiosidad o me lo vas a negar- dijo la gótica con seguridad**_

 _ **-Si tengo curiosidad pero porque no le pides a Ryder que te ayude, el lo haria más que encantado con tal de ver a Tori molesta-**_

 _ **-Quiero darle celos a Vega no que se ahogue en su propia bilis del coraje y le parta toda la cara a Ryder- bufo molesta la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Ohh entonces está bien que Tori me parta la cara a mi en lugar de a Ryder- dijo el canadiense indignado**_

 _ **-Tori no haria eso bueno no contigo y lo sabes-**_

 _ **Beck sabía que Jade estaba en lo cierto Tori sería incapaz de golpearlo solo por estar cerca de su novia más de lo normal. El quería saber cómo era la morena estando celosa pero sabía que esto no iba a salir muy bien pero despues de unas cuantas palabras de la gótica esta logró convencerlo. Además Andre y Robbie también querian saber.**_

 _ **Trina ya sabía del plan de Jade porque André se lo había dicho a Cat y Cat a ella. No le iba a decir nada a su hermana, si Jade quería saber pues no le haria ningun daño.**_

 _ **El siguiente dia en HA, todo parecia normal para la mitad-latina, llegó, fue a su casillero dejo algunos libros sacó otros, vio a su novia llegar, se acercó a esta y le dio su café mañanero junto a un beso en la mejilla.**_

 _ **-Vega- saludo Jade**_

 _ **-West- saludo Tori, a pesar de llevar un año, tres mese, su saludo no cambiaba y no cambiaria se sentía cómodas haciéndolo de esa manera, nadie entendía a las chicas y ellas no querían ser entendidas por nadie lo único que les importaba era poder entenderse entre ellas mismas.**_

 _ **Los chicos fueron llegando, Beck saludo a ambas chicas pero Tori noto que con Jade estaba más pegado no le puso mucha importancia, ella sabía que ellos eran amigos desde niños y habian sido pareja, la confianza no se perdia.**_

 _ **-Me tengo que ir chicos tengo un proyecto que presentar los veo con Sikowitz- se despidio la morena menor**_

 _ **La vieron perderse por los pasillos**_

 _ **-Jade sigo pensando que esto es una locura- dijo Beck**_

 _ **-Vamos hermano es por una buena causa- ánimo Andre**_

 _ **Probablemente Tori los mande a todos al demonio incluyendome pensó Trina abrazando a Cat por la espalda la cual parecía estar en acuerdo con la mayor al no querer molestar a Tori.**_

 _ **Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus siguientes clases, el dia iba pasando rápido hasta que llegaron a la clase de Sikowitz. Jade estaba en su sitio habitual mientras que Beck estaba su lado jugando con sus manos como siempre lo hacia cuando aun eran novios, en ese momento Tori entro al salon, no le estaban gustando lo que estaba viendo pero ella no iba a decir nada, primero hablaría con Jade para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y así evitar problemas innecesarios. La morena tomo asiento al lado de su novia, Sikowitz entró en el salon obviamente por la ventana.**_

 _ **-Buenos días polluelos les tengo una buena noticia- saludo el loco amante de los cocos a su clase -haremos una nueva obra-**_

 _ **Todos comenzaron a cuchichear acerca de quiénes serían los nuevos protagonistas, en la obra anterior les había tocado a Tori y Jade. Sikowitz paso con su caja para que todos tomaran un papel y así asignar los roles. Los protagonista eran Jade y Beck todos en el salon voltearon a ver a la mitad-latina la cual parecía estar bien con las cosas.**_

 _ **-Algo por decir Toro- pregunto Sikowitz**_

 _ **-No, nada- dijo la morena, por fuera parecía normal pero por dentro se sentía bastante incómoda, en la mañana los había visto muy juntitos y cuando había llegado al salón también pero no quería hacer conclusiones apresuradas, y ahora estaba la obra.**_

 _ **Toda la clase paso normal ahora todos se dirigian al almuerzo menos Tori ella estaba en el armario del conserje pensando en lo que había visto durante el dia. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió a buscar su almuerzo e ir con los chicos, cuando llego a la mesa vio la misma escena que en el salón de Sikowitz. Trina noto el semblante de su hermana y la verdad no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto**_

 _ **-Jade deja de jugar- susurro la mayor, Jade iba a replicar pero en eso Tori se sentó a su lado y la saludo como de costumbre con un beso en la mejilla.**_

 _ **-De qué hablaban chicos- pregunto la morena**_

 _ **-De la nueva obra de Sikowitz por lo que se ve sera estupenda- dijo Andre**_

 _ **-Siempre son geniales- agrego Robbie sonriendo a lo que la morena asintió, Tori se sentía un poco incómoda quería hablar con Jade. Así que cuando terminó su almuerzo se levantó**_

 _ **-Jade podemos hablar- pregunto amablemente, Jade asintió y ambas se fueron al armario del conserje**_

 _ **-Crees que Tori está enojada- le preguntó Beck a Trina**_

 _ **-Define enojada- le respondió la mayor con ironía, todos tragaron duro**_

 _ **-Jade pasa algo con Beck- preguntó Tori sin rodeos quería la verdad**_

 _ **-Nada porque- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-Mmm no se me dio la impresión de que estaban muy juntos creo que me equivoque disculpa- dijo la morena ya más tranquila si Jade decía que no pasaba nada era porque no pasaba nada.**_

 _ **Ambas chicas salieron del armario todo parecía en orden pero no lo estaba esa no era la reacción que Jade ni los demás esperaban. Sin más decidió seguir jugando con fuego.**_

 _ **Al siguiente dia habia pasado lo mismo Beck y Jade estaban demasiado juntos para el gusto de Tori, no era que desconfiara de Jade pero las acciones que hacía junto con Beck en realidad le estaban molestando mas de lo que creía. Ya le había preguntado a Jade si pasaba algo y esta le había dicho que no pero ahora ya no sabia que creer. Le estaba empezandoa doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que estaba viendo. No se presentó a sus siguientes clases en una tenia la hora libre y en la otra pues esa clase le aburría, además que tenía una calificación alta así que no se preocupo. Iba por los pasillo cuando vio a Jade y Beck hablar, sabia que tenia que controlarse**_

 _ **-Jade esto no está bien- dijo Beck, él había notado la cara de disgusto de la mitad-latina menor al verlo cerca de su novia. Tori no podía decir nada pero en sus gesto demostraba cuando estaba molesta, alegre o triste.**_

 _ **-Creo que tienes razón esto es aburrido- resoplo Jade, Tori no se había puesto celosa o eso creía. Cuando Jade miro al frente vio a Tori parada frente a ellos, su rostro demostraba enojo y tristeza. Jade ahora si sabia que la había hecho enojar, no sabia que era lo que la morena había escuchado pero por la cara que tenia quizas solo las últimas oraciones. Tori se dio la vuelta no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento si lo hacía probablemente diría cosas que no quería, y lo que menos quería era decir cosas hirientes de las cuales seguramente se arrepentiría de por vida. Jade al verlo quiso ir detrás de ella pero en ese momento sonó la campana, por todos los estudiantes en el pasillo no podía alcanzar a la morena y la perdió de vista cuando giro en uno de los tantos pasillos.**_

 _ **-La encontraste- pregunto Beck preocupado**_

 _ **-No- respondió Jade un poco cansada había corrido tratando de alcanzar a la morena pero había chocado con varios estudiantes en el transcurso- creo que la cague- dijo después**_

 _ **-Hay que buscarla y explicarle las cosas- dijo Beck mientras le manda mensajes a los demás para que les ayudaran. Todos ya estaban reunidos frente al casillero de Tori**_

 _ **-Les dije que era una mala idea- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Ya lo íbamos a dejar, cuando ella nos escuchó hablando y despues a paso tranquilo se fue pero en eso sonó la campana y la perdí de vista- explicó Jade**_

 _ **-Habrá que buscarla pero dudo que sea lo mejor- dijo la mayor**_

 _ **-Porque- pregunto Robbie**_

 _ **-Está enojada, siempre que se enoja busca la manera de desquitarse antes lo hacia peleando ahora no sabemos con que lo hará, cuando está realmente enojada no le habla a nadie para evitar decir cosas que no quiere. Hace mucho que no se le veía enojada y como dijo Jade si se fue a paso tranquilo es porque en REALIDAD está enojada-**_

 _ **Hablaron durante unos minutos más, después empezaron a buscar a la morena, la buscaron en el armario del conserje, en el Café Asfalto, con Sikowitz, con Lane, en el teatro Caja Negra, en todos lados y no la habian encontrado.**_

 _ **-Nada- dijo Andre**_

 _ **-Nada- respondieron los demás**_

 _ **-Sabemos que aún sigue en la escuela porque su auto está afuera pero donde podría estar ya buscamos por todo el lugar- dijo Trina**_

 _ **Fueron al Café Asfalto otra vez ya era hora del almuerzo, pensaron que quizás ahí verían a la mitad-latina menor porque ella nunca de los nunca se saltaba el almuerzo esa era su hora sagrada. Pero Tori nunca apareció ahora si estaban más que preocupados. Jade ya no pudo y se fue a buscarla otra vez, le llamó al celular, le mando miles de mensajes pero no obtenía respuesta. Repaso los lugares que había visto hasta que recordó uno en especial la azotea. Bingo pensó la gótica salió corriendo escaleras arriba, la puerta que daba a la azotea estaba abierta, tomo aire y con cuidado se acercó, busco a la morena con la vista hasta que la encontró sentada en el piso apoyándose en la pared, al parecer estaba dormida, habian algunas hojas en el piso al parecer había estado haciendo tareas. Jade tomo una bocanada de aire y se acercó a su novia**_

 _ **-Dijiste que nada pasaba- dijo Tori asustandola, Jade pensaba que estaba dormida, si algo odiaba de Tori era que cuando parecía estar dormida no lo estaba y siempre la sorprendía**_

 _ **-No pasa nada- repitió Jade, Tori abrió los ojos estaban un poco rojos Jade lo noto la morena había llorado**_

 _ **-No parecía eso-**_

 _ **-Mmm solo fue un juego-**_

 _ **-Juego para que Jade- dijo la morena claramente molesta, Jade lo noto asi que trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas**_

 _ **-Teníamos una duda y bueno yo queria saberlo asi que le pedi ayuda a Beck-**_

 _ **-Duda de que si tenias alguna duda acerca de mi debiste haberlo pregunto no crees- Jade lo noto eso no se iba a arreglar con un simple lo siento y ya**_

 _ **-Queríamos saber cómo te ponías cuando estas celosa- dijo Jade, si ella podía ser la Malvada Bruja del Oeste pero con la morena era distinta, Tori la había hecho cambiar bastante**_

 _ **-Por eso permitiste que se te acercara con si fuera tu novio. Mira Jade que no demuestre celos no quiere decir que no importas, si me he sentido celosa en muchas ocasiones cuando algunos chicos se te acercan pero he sabido como controlarme-**_

 _ **-Perdon, yo... bueno... nosotros queríamos saber tu nunca demuestras muchas emociones que digamos, bueno demuestras algunas cuando estamos a solas- dijo Jade cogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Puedo demostrar cariño hacia mis amigos, aprecio hacia alguien cercano o alguna cosa. Pero cuando se trata de sentimientos románticos son un asco, nunca los había sentido así que no se como expresarlos- confesó la morena**_

 _ **Jade se sorprendió era la primera vez que Tori habla de sus sentimientos si bien siempre le decía que la quiera y en algunas ocasiones que la amaba pero nunca se abría a decirle todo.**_

 _ **-Porque no sabes- pregunto la gótica sentándose al lado de su novia**_

 _ **-Como dije nunca los habia sentido asi que no se que decir o cómo reaccionar-**_

 _ **-Nunca te habías enamorado de nadie, ni cuando eras niña- preguntó Jade, ahora Tori estaba enojada un poquito habladora tenía que aprovechar esos momentos y conocer más a su novia.**_

 _ **-No-**_

 _ **-Porque-**_

 _ **-Solo me interesaba por jugar y no causarle problemas a Trina. Después cuando me di cuenta de que no era completamente normal me fui apartando de todos, así nadie me iba a rechazar y pues desde entonces me es difícil expresar algunos sentimientos-**_

 _ **-Trina dijo que tienes un complejo con tu cuerpo- aseguró la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Lo tenía- respondió Tori dejando a Jade un poco confundida**_

 _ **-Ya no-**_

 _ **-Creo que solo tenía miedo de no ser aceptada por mis amigos pero todos se lo tomaron de buena manera-**_

 _ **-Alguien en el pasado te dijo algo acerca de tu cuerpo- preguntó Jade sentándose al lado de la morena, si Tori tenía ganas de hablar acerca de un tema tan delicado, ella la escucharía tal y como la morena lo hacía cuando ella tenia algun problema**_

 _ **-Fue cuando tenía siete años, mis padres tuvieron una emergencia. No sabían qué hacer así que contrataron a una niñera. Ella solo tenía que cuidar de que Trina no se saliera de la casa y de que yo no me fuera tarde a la cama y por supuesto de nuestra alimentación. Ella no sabía nada de mi pero…- Tori se detuvo a veces le era difícil recordar ese momento**_

 _ **-Si no quieres decirlo no lo digas- dijo la pelinegra pasando un brazo por los hombros de la morena**_

 _ **-Está bien- dijo Tori en un suspiro- bueno el dia siguiente mis padres volverian a casa. Trina y yo teníamos habitaciones separadas, mi padre solo me dijo que lo hacía porque era lo correcto. Bueno ese dia yo estaba saliendo de la ducha pero de repente la puerta se abrió y del susto deje caer la toalla, la niñera me miró con asco y miedo, yo no entendía el porqué -Jade se quedó mirando a Tori esperando a que continuara entendió que hablar de eso no era nada fácil - cuando la vi rápidamente cubrí mi cuerpo fue un acto reflejo, pero ella empezó a gritar que yo era una clase de fenómeno, monstruo y no se que mas. Trina llegó asustada ha mi habitación porque desde pequeña he odiado los gritos, cuando Tri llegó sacó a la niñera de mi cuarto. No me preguntes como lo hizo porque no se- la cara de Jade se había contraído en enojo no imaginaba que hubiera personas tan desagradables - luego ella me miró yo estaba aterrada por los gritos y las palabras de la niñera, mi hermana se acercó y me abrazó hasta que me calme. Despues me pidio que me cambiara, asi tome mi ropa y me meti al cuarto de baño. Mis padres le había dado un teléfono a Trina por si acaso asi que les llamó y ellos llegaron casi al instante-**_

 _ **-Que paso con la niñera- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Mi madre la echó de la casa. Yo aun no entendía nada solo tenía siete años. Mi padre se sentó y me abrazo después me explico el porque la niñera había reaccionado así, él sabía que yo estaba entendiendo la situacion asi que me dijo que muchas personas podían reaccionar de esa manera y que por ese motivo no podía decírselo a cualquiera a menos que yo tuviera la confianza suficiente-**_

 _ **-Por eso te cuesta abrirte a la gente- aseguró Jade**_

 _ **-Si, desde ese dia me aleje de todos a excepción de Trina, ella siempre me cuidaba de todo y de todos- Algo en la mente de Jade hizo un click recordó la pelea donde Tori salió herida, ella y Trina estaban hablando algo acerca de Natalia y por lo que la mayor decía no quería ver a la rival de Tori ni en pintura**_

 _ **-Eso mismo pasó con la tal Natalia- pregunto Jade pero mas que pregunta parecía ser una aseguración**_

 _ **-Si, teníamos tres años de conocernos pensé que era buena idea decirle pero fue todo lo contrario. Y bueno nuestras diferencias las arreglamos en el ring por eso ahora ya no puedo pelear-**_

 _ **Jade se quedó pensando en todo lo que la morena le había dicho, se sentía enojada no entendia como podia haber personas de mente cerrada. Pero lo que más le enojaba era saber que alguien le había gritado a Tori que era un fenómeno cuando era solo una nina que no entendía muy bien las cosas**_

 _ **-Jade- llamó la morena**_

 _ **-Hmnp- pujo la gótica**_

 _ **-Vamos tengo hambre- se quejo Tori, Jade no sabía si darle un golpe por sacarla de sus pensamientos solo por comida o ponerse a reír por la car que tenía su novia -Oh vamos por tu culpa no fui a la hora del almuerzo- se volvió a quejar la mitad-latina, Jade no pudo decir nada porque su novia tenia razon asi que ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el Asfalto Café.**_

 **-De tener celos pasaste a contarme todo eso-** comentó Jade

-El momento se dio solo- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros

 **-Me alegra saber que tuviste la confianza suficiente como para decirmelo aun cuando estabas enojada conmigo-** agrego Jade abrazando a Tori

 **-Siempre he confiado en ti, aun cuando solo eramos ami-enemigas-** reveló Tori correspondiendole el abrazo a su pelinegra

 **-En serio a pesar de que te insultaba y nos la pasabamos peleando-**

 **-Si fue por eso que pude decirte de mi intersexualidad-**

Buenos dias espero que les haya gustado


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Inicio

Jade se había quedado mirando los dibujos que Tori había hecho de ella, mientras que la morena solo podía observar a su novia muy entretenida pasando las hojas de papel.

-Jade- llamó Tori pero no recibió respuesta al parecer Jade estaba bastante concentrada. Tori dejo pasar unos minutos

-Vega- llamo Jade

-Mmm-

-Tengo una pregunta-

-Dimela-

-¿Como me dijiste que eras intersexual? ¿Como empezamos a salir? ¿Como reacciono mi familia? y ¿como reacciono Beck? después, supongo de después tuvo que haber dicho algo, puesto que de un momento a otro su ex-novia comienza a salir con una de sus amigas la cual es su ami-enemiga-

-Whoa whoa tranquila campeona son muchas preguntas a la vez- Jade se encogió de hombros pero en realidad quería saber la respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas- primero que nada vamos a desayunar y asi te empiezo a responder cada pregunta-

-Mmm no irás a trabajar- preguntó Jade un poco insegura

-Nop, ya todo el papeleo está listo y si hay algún problema Trina se hará cargo. Esta es una de las ventajas de ser una de las dueñas de la empresa- dijo la morena levantó un ceja acto que provocó que la pelinegra riera abiertamente

Ambas chicas bajaron para poder desayunar y seguir hablando del pasado un pasado realmente interesante para Jade, habian cosas que recordaba pero solo eran pequeños fragmentos y ella quería detalles así quién mejor que su novia para contarle todo. Después de desayunar la pareja pasó al Living para estar más cómodas.

 ** _Tori ya había entregado el dichoso proyecto a Sikowitz y aunque la morena no lo quisiera aceptar eso le había ayudado mucho en el cambio de su rutina._**

 ** _Pero Tori no se había estado sintiendo bien había recordado lo que había pasado cuando tenía siete años y lo que había pasado hace meses cuando le dijo a Natalia su secreto, la morena se sentía insegura ninguno de sus amigos sabía nada pero no sabía si decirles o no, no quería otro rechazo otro intento de humillación ni muchos quería volver a escuchar que la llamaban "Fenómeno". Ya tenía suficiente pero se sentía un poco distante al no decirles a sus amigos, confiaba en ellos pero el miedo al rechazo estaba palpable._**

 ** _La banda se encontraba en el Café Asfalto_**

 ** _-Alguien ha visto a Tori- preguntó Trina, ella había notado rara a su hermana desde hacía días pero cuando le preguntaba Tori está siempre le decía que no era nada pero Trina no era tonta sabía que algo estaba fastidiando a su hermana._**

 ** _-No, pense que quizas estaria peleando con Jade pero ella está aquí- dijo André mirando a la pelinegra pedir un café. Ya no se asustaban mucho al ver a las dos chicas pelear es más se les hacía raro no verlas pelear de vez en cuando._**

 ** _-Quizás venga más tarde- dijo Beck encogiéndose de hombros, Trina asintió_**

 ** _Jade se sentó junto a los chicos, analizó la mesa y se dio cuenta de su ami-enemiga no estaba y que tampoco la había visto en la mañana sino hasta la clase con Sikowitz y había notado un poco distraída a la morena ya que la había insultado y esta no le había devuelto el insulto_**

 ** _-Y Vega- se animó a preguntar la gótica_**

 ** _-No sabemos dónde está- dijo Cat. Jade se puso a pensar y ya sabía donde podría estar_**

 ** _-Trina sabes qué le pasa a Tori- preguntó André preocupado_**

 ** _-No se, le he preguntado pero no me dice nada-_**

 ** _Nadie era tonto sabía que algo le estaba pasando a su amiga pero no sabían que era, al principio había pensado que era por haber dejado las peleas pero lo desecharon la había visto bastante bien desde el principio con eso, así que no sabían qué pensar. Jade se levantó dispuesta a averiguar qué diablos le pasaba a Tori, si no eran amigas pero la morena había estado cuando ella la necesitaba así que tenía devolver el favor pero también el fondo se sentía preocupada claro que la malvada Jade West no lo iba a admitir._**

 ** _-Que andas Vega- pregunto Jade entrando al cuarto del conserje sin saber que si la morena estaba ahí o no pero ella sabía que si estaba_**

 ** _-Nada porque-_**

 ** _-Todos andan preocupados por ti porque te han notado ausente en los últimos días- dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el lado contrario a Tori_**

 ** _-Solo estoy cansada-_**

 ** _-Cansada de que-_**

 ** _-De los proyectos, tareas, exámenes y esas cosas- Jade lo noto Tori le estaba mintiendo_**

 ** _-Si vas a mentirme deberías hacerlo mejor Vega- dijo Jade con seriedad, Tori alzó una ceja pero sabía que tanto ella como Jade había aprendido a conocerse solo acción observarse_**

 ** _-Qué quieres que te diga-_**

 ** _-El motivo de tu ausencia, hoy te insulte en la clase de Sikowitz y no te defendiste- la morena sabía que Jade tenía un punto válido_**

 ** _-Todos tenemos cosas de las que no nos gusta hablar no crees- Jade ya estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer, Tori ya estaba empezando a decir lo que le molestaba poco a poco_**

 ** _-Tu misma dijiste que cuando algo te molestaba era mejor hablarlo no- Tori odiaba cuando Jade usa sus propias palabras en su contra_**

 ** _-Es algo complicado- suspiro la morena recostando la cabeza en la pared_**

 ** _-Más complicado que tener a Trina de hermana- dijo bromeo Jade causando que Tori riera con ese comentario_**

 ** _-Si más complicado que tener a Trina de hermana- dijo la morena con una sonrisa en la cara_**

 ** _-Vaya eso si que ha de ser algo bastante grande- dijo Jade levantando las manos con cuidado de no tirar su café para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras_**

 ** _-Bastante- repitió Tori_**

 ** _-Quieres hablar de eso quizas te ayude- ni Jade entendía porque estaba diciendo eso pero las palabras habian salido de su boca sin pensarlo_**

 ** _-Quisiera pero tengo miedo- dijo Tori juntando sus rodillas con su pecho_**

 ** _-Es la primera vez que escucho que la palabra miedo sale de tu boca. A qué le tienes miedo- dijo Jade con sorpresa clara en su rostro eso era nuevo para ella_**

 ** _-Al rechazo-_**

 ** _-Al rechazo de quien o quienes- Jade sabía que no era momento de sus sarcasmos, el tema se había vuelto serio desde que la morena había dicho la palabra miedo siendo seguía por la de rechazo_**

 ** _-De ustedes- susurro_**

 ** _-Porque te rechazaremos, digo no somos las grandes amigas pero hay momentos en el que nos llevamos bien y los demás te quieren mucho-_**

 ** _Torio levantó la mirada y observó a la pelinegra frente a ella, desde que Jade había entrado había estado sería, haciendo preguntas sin ningun insulto, Tori sabía que eso no era normal en Jade. Pero retiró esos pensamientos de su cabeza ahora estaba en un debate interno entre decirle y no decirle a Jade su secreto. Pero pensaba ¿como se lo tomaría Jade?. ¿Qué le diría?. ¿La rechazaría?. ¿La insultaria? pero después pensó que Jade no era la persona más normal de HA. Eso la tranquilizó un poco_**

 ** _-Soy diferente- dijo Tori ya había tomado una decisión, Jade la miró con una ceja alzada_**

 ** _-Quien aqui en HA es normal Vega-_**

 ** _-Bueno soy más diferente a todos, más diferente a cualquier mujer-_**

 ** _-Eres lesbiana- espeto Jade perdiendo la paciencia si a Tori le gustaban las mujeres no tenía porque sentirse mal_**

 ** _-Bueno si ese un punto pero hay algo más- dijo Tori sin miedo, ella desde hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban las mujeres así que eso era lo menos_**

 ** _-Okay Vega sabes que odio los rodeos así que me dirás porque esto de adivinar es cansado- Jade ya estaba irritada Tori no estaba hablando claro_**

 ** _-Ya no es un tema fácil para mí okay es complicado- dijo Tori con irritación_**

 ** _-Bien ya te escucho- suspiro Jade_**

 ** _Un silencio se formó en el cuarto del conserje, ninguna de las dos hablaba. Tori estaba buscando las palabras para decírselo a Jade y esta estaba esperando a que la morena se dignara a abrir la boca. El silencio se fue prolongando más y más hasta que Jade se hartó_**

 ** _-Vas a hablar o te quedaras callada-_**

 ** _-Soy intersexual- dijo la morena esperando la reaccion de la gótica había buscado las palabras pero no las había encontrado ella también odiaba los rodeos_**

 ** _-Eso te tienen tan mal- pregunto Jade, la gótica sabía que no era muy común pero no le molestaba. Tori alzó una ceja como diciendo "es todo lo que dirás" Jade captó el mensaje y rodó los ojos- si no es muy común pero no te deberías de sentir mal, quizás muchas personas no lo aceptan porque son cerradas de mentes o que se yo pero ni yo ni los chicos lo somos-_**

 ** _-Supongo que me preocupe para nada- dijo Tori soltando un suspiro de alivio_**

 ** _-Vaya no pensé que fueras tan rara- dijo Jade tomando su café_**

 ** _-Hay que ver quien me lo dice- atacó la morena y hay estaba lo que Jade estaba esperando las peleas con la morena_**

 ** _-Gracias- dijo la gótica en un susurro_**

 ** _-A ti- dijo Tori_**

 ** _No necesitaban explicar el porqué de sus agradecimientos Tori sabía que que Jade le daba las gracias por confiar en ella de esa manera tan abierta y segura. Jade sabía que Tori le agradeció por haberla escuchado y haberla aceptado ante todo. Eran pequeñas cosas que hacen grandes diferencias, muy enemigas podían ser pero se conocían bastante bien y eso les daba una clara ventaja. Tori se levantó_**

 ** _-Le dirás a los demás- pregunto Jade con curiosidad_**

 ** _-Aún no-_**

 ** _-Porque-_**

 ** _-Quiero sentirme mas segura de lo que ya estoy solo unos días más y lo sabrán. El hablarlo contigo me ayudo con las dudas pero no todas las personas son como tu, se que los chicos son diferentes pero esta noticia no se da todos los días-_**

 ** _-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiro Jade levantandose tambien- suerte- dijo después para salir del cuarto del conserje_**

 ** _-Supongo que gracias-_**

 ** _-Supones no se dice GRACIAS en toda la palabra, no todos lo días tiene a la gran Jade West escuchándote- se quejo Jade_**

 ** _-Cuidado el lugar es muy pequeño me muero con tu ego- dramatiza Tori_**

 ** _-No empieces Vega- gruno la pelinegra_**

 ** _-Y ahora que hice- dijo la morena con voz inocente_**

 ** _-Y ahora que hice- remedo Jade caminado hacia el Asfalto Café_**

 ** _-Yo no hablo así- se defendió Tori_**

 ** _-Yo no hablo así- volvió a remedar Jade riéndose, empezaron a pelear otra vez._**

 ** _Los chicos vieron como sus amigas venían peleando y vieron que la morena están más tranquila. Trina y Cat levantaron una ceja en entendimiento Jade había logrado que Tori se dejara de sentir mal. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabían pero les alegraba saber que las cosas estaban para Tori._**

-Solo necesitabas que alguien te escuchara- dijo Jade dejando que su cabeza descansará en el regazo de Torio

-Si, aunque me sorprendió verte tan seria y atenta- dijo la morena acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra

-Supongo que era por algo- dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros

-Sikowitz dijo que era porque sentías algo por mí- confesó Torio, Jade a miró con confusión -fue por Sikowitz que empezamos a salir-

-¡QUÉ!- dijo Jade sorprendida

-Si Sikowitz nos dio un pequeño empujón-

-Habla- dijo Jade

Lamento si es corto casi no tenía imaginación mil disculpas


	18. Chapter 18

Nota: Cambie un poco el orden cronológico de VicTORIous Para que quede bien con la historia

Capítulo 18: Inicio II

 ** _Todos se encontraban en el salón de Sikowitz. Esperando a que su irresponsable y querido maestro hiciera acto de presencia pero mientras esperaban y como era normal Jade y Tori estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer pelear, ya nadie se asustaba ante eso._**

 ** _-Yo no hablo así- dijo Tori claramente molesta_**

 ** _-Yo no hablo así- repitió Jade con burla, Sikowitz entró por la venta, se quedo viendo a sus alumnas pelear, no sabía porque pero le gustaba ver esas peleas quizás porque lo hacían de una manera un tanto peculiar, se insultaban pero sabían hasta dónde podían llegar, sabían poner límites en sus peleas._**

 ** _-Jade, Toro peleen en su tiempo- dijo el amante de los cocos llamando la atención de todos_**

 ** _-Y lo hacemos- dijo la gótica riéndose al ver que la mitad-latina solo rodaba los ojos con diversión, siempre era lo mismo, las mismas peleas, y las mismas palabras._**

 ** _-Adivinen clase- dijo el loco maestro_**

 ** _-Se robaron tus cocos- dijo Jade con la esperanza de no ver a su maestro sorbiendo cocos a cada rato_**

 ** _-No gracias a Dios y a que le puse una A+ a Toro en su proyecto anterior- dijo Sikowitz en un suspiro, Tori sonrió -habrá una obra nueva- dijo después_**

 ** _-Que mal- dijo Jade -bueno espero que un dia de estos tomes jugo agrio de coco- Tori no pudo evitar reírse ella también deseaba eso, Sikowitz les mando una mirada aterradora a las dos chicas las cuales son se rieron más_**

 ** _-Quienes serán los protagonistas- preguntó Beck ignorando lo que estaban pasando con las chicas y su loco maestro_**

 ** _Tori y Jade se tensaron un poco no sabían porque pero la mirada que les estaba dando Sikowitz les dio a entender de que habían altas probabilidades de que ellas dos fueran, no dudaban de sus instintos para con su loco maestro, sabían que él tenía esa loca manía de siempre ponerlas juntas cuando se trataba de un trabajo para su clase no importaba que tan pequeño fuera el trabajo ellas siempre quedaban juntas aun cuando Sikowitz sabía de sus peleas constantes._**

 ** _-Voy a pasar por su lado y van a escoger un papelito el cual les dirá que papel les tocó en la obra- Jade y Tori suspiraron de alivio y relajaron los hombros, solo había un cincuenta por ciento de que salieran ellas. André tomo el primer_**

 ** _-Cárter, 10 años, hermano gemelo de Tommy- dijo Andre_**

 ** _-Tommy, 10 años, hermano gemelo de Carter- dijo Beck, Jade estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas al ver que André y Beck no se parecían en nada absolutamente en nada pero Sikowitz impidió que se riera._**

 ** _-Nancy, esposa del astronauta Walter Swain- leyó Jade arqueando una ceja entendió que ella era la protagonista esta vez_**

 ** _-Astronauta, Walter Swain esposo de Nan...cy- dijo Tori mirando instantáneamente a Jade con los ojos desorbitados_**

 ** _-Se supone que tengo que ser su esposa- dijo Jade sorprendida y aturdida_**

 ** _-Tomaré otro papel- dijo Tori tratando de cambiar el papel de la caja de Sikowitz_**

 ** _-NOO, mi caja ha hablado- las chicas arquearon una ceja ante eso, sabían que ahora no se podían librar de sus papeles cuando Sikowitz decía algo era porque así iba a ser y si no utilizaba en sucio truco de probarlas -bien ahora que todos tiene sus papeles vamos al Teatro Caja Negra empezaremos a ensayar- dijo Sikowitz con una sonrisa en la cara sin pensarlo su pareja favorita había quedado junta y lo más importante eran pareja Quizás esos las ayude a darse cuenta de algunas cosas pensó el maestro divertido aunque sabía que eso iba a ser difícil sus dos alumnas tienen caracteres fuertes eso no lo ponía duda._**

 ** _Llegaron al teatro y comenzaron a ensayar mientras los demás de la clase empezaban a arreglar el lugar para la obra. Beck de vez en cuando se detenía para ver a las chicas y se dio cuenta se les estaba haciendo difícil decir las últimas oraciones del diálogo. El y André no tenían muchas líneas así solo observaban. Nunca pensó ver que a ambas se les atoraran las palabras en la boca, no pensó que fuera tan difícil para ellas fingir que se amaban pero estaban fingiendo o no querian demostrar lo que en verdad sentían._**

 ** _-Basta- gritó Sikowitz -están arruinando mi hermosa y perfecta obra-_**

 ** _-¿Que? ¿porque?- pregunto la morena_**

 ** _-Sus oraciones no son para nada creíbles, su actuación como una pareja casada tampoco lo es. Tiene que ser creíble se tiene que sentir y ustedes no lo están haciendo- dijo el maestro claramente enojado, Jade y Tori bufaron molestas también no podían creer lo que les estaba pasando, no sabían porque no podían decir las oraciones de la manera en que su maestro se las estaba pidiendo -Toro, Jade las quiero en Nozu a las 7-_**

 ** _Ambas chicas se quedaron con las palabras en la boca ya que su loco maestro se había ido del salón por lo menos ahí no habian ventanas y eran las únicas veces que lo miraban usando la puerta. No dudaban que fuera a su oficina por sus cocos. Andre, Cat, Robbie y Beck se sorprendieron Sikowitz nunca se enojaba y hoy lo parecía y bastante, miraron a sus compañeras las cuales estaban incómodas ante la situación._**

 ** _-Te veo en Nozu- dijo Tori para irse a cambiar sabía que el ensayo había acabado y ella necesitaba pensar en lo que le estaba pasando_**

 ** _-Jadey que paso- pregunto Cat, ella ya sabía que era lo que pasaba lo había notado desde hacía días y cada vez se hacía más notable para todos, menos para las dos chicas._**

 ** _-No sé- suspiro Jade -siempre hemos podido hacer bien los papeles pero ahora es no se...incomodo creo-_**

 ** _-0-_**

 ** _Nozu 7:00 PM_**

 ** _Tori estaba esperando a su irresponsable y extrovertido maestro y a su ami-enemiga. A la morena siempre le gustaba llegar temprano a todo pero a sus acompañantes no. Segundos después logró ver a Sikowitz._**

 ** _-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Sikowitz_**

 ** _-Salsa de...soya- dijo la morena haciendo un gesto al ver a su maestro tomarse todo el contenido del botecito, quito su atención del loco de los cocos y miro que Jade estaba entrando. La vio sentarse a su lado, ya estaban todos ahora necesitaban saber porque diablos estaban ahí -Y bien qué hacemos aquí- preguntó Tori_**

 ** _-Necesitan hacer a una pareja creíble- dijo Sikowitz, Jade entrecerró los ojos sabía que algo se traía entre manos_**

 ** _-Y eso que tiene que ver con el Sushi- pregunto la morena, Jade asintió, casi nunca estaba de acuerdo con la morena pero esta vez ella tenía razón_**

 ** _-Ustedes deberán tener una cita-_**

 ** _Jade y Tori se miraron entre ellas aun sin comprender nada._**

 ** _-Diviertanse-_**

 ** _-Con que- dijo Tori_**

 ** _-Con su cita-_**

 ** _-Que cita- preguntó Jade_**

 ** _-Esta cita la cual empieza a las 7:12 y terminará hasta que Nozu cierre- ninguna de las chicas se lo podía creer_**

 ** _-Yo me voy- dijo Jade levantándose_**

 ** _-Yo tambien- le siguió la morena_**

 ** _-No se pueden ir y si lo hacen las repruebo- ambas suspiraron ahí estaba el sucio truco que ellas tanto odiaban o eso creían_**

 ** _-Vamos el no se dará cuenta de cuando nos vayamos- dijo Jade con suficiencia, Tori la miro y sonrio_**

 ** _-Imposible, tengo espías- dijo Sikowitz las chicas alzaron las cejas -Sinji- señalo al chico de lentes -Y Berf- al moreno con afro_**

 ** _Jade y Tori regresaron a su asiento resignadas ahora tenía que pasar 6 horas juntas sin saber qué hacer. Sikowitz salió de Nozu sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Las chicas tenían 6 horas en las cuales solo se podían insultar o quizás darse cuenta de algunas cosas que no se habian dado cuenta que tenian_**

 ** _-Porque hiciste eso-_**

 ** _-Solo les di un empujón-_**

 ** _-Y si van sin importarles la materia o te asesina-_**

 ** _-Si ese fuera el caso ya lo hubieran hecho- dijo Sikowitz riendo_**

 ** _-Trina supongo que tiene razon ademas ya es hora de que ellas se empiecen a dar cuenta- dijo Cat_**

 ** _-Supongo- dijo la morena mayor_**

-Esos tres planearon eso- pregunto Jade incrédula

-Al principio fue suerte de fueramos las protagonistas pero lo demas si- dijo Tori

-Veo que lo consiguieron- susurro Jade

-En parte eso ayudó pero después las cosas cambiaron, después de esa cita obligada nos entendimos más de lo que creímos-

- ** _Jade-_**

 ** _-No es necesario que hablemos- dijo la gótica un poco molesta por ser obligada a estar ahí_**

 ** _-Pero sabes que tenemos que hacer algo para mejorar en la obra- suspiro la morena_**

 ** _-Qué sugieres- preguntó Jade dándose por vencida sabía que tenía que hacer algo_**

 ** _-Quizás si hablamos de los que nos gusta y esas cosas logremos que todo fluya con naturalidad, digo siempre estamos peleando eso es algo que siempre se nada a lo natural y quizás por eso hoy no funcionamos en los ensayos, no sabemos hacer otra cosa más que discutir- dijo la mitad-latina jugando con el sushi que les habian servido_**

 ** _-Bien empieza tu- sentenció Jade_**

 ** _-Me gusta los videojuegos- dijo Tori, Jade la miro y levanto una ceja -es mi nuevo hobbie, ahora tu turno-_**

 ** _-Me gusta hacerte enojar- dijo Jade riendo, Tori rodó los ojos lo cual causó que Jade riera más sin poder detenerlo Tori río también_**

 ** _-Algo que no tenga que ver con tus manías de hacerme enojar y esas cosas Jade- dijo Tori divertida esa conversación se iba a poner interesante_**

 ** _-Bien, bien mmm...me gusta salir a caminar de noche-_**

 ** _-¿Porque?- pregunto la morena con curiosidad_**

 ** _-Es más tranquilo de noche- respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros -bien tu turno-_**

 ** _-Me gusta tocar el piano-_**

 ** _-Nunca te he visto haciéndolo- inquirió Jade_**

 ** _-Lo hago en mi casa cuando no hay nadie-_**

 ** _-¿Porque?-_**

 ** _-Me relaja hacerlo- dijo Tori -tu turno-_**

 ** _Se la pasaron hablando de las cosas que les gustaba hacer y de las que no pero como eran ellas dos no podían faltar uno que otro insulto de parte de Jade y la defensa de Tori pero no se habian dado cuenta la mayoría de las cosas que habian dicho ellas ya la sabían con anterioridad. Ambas sin pensarlo habian aprendido a conocer a la otra por medio de gesto, señas, palabras y movimientos._**

 ** _Jade lo noto su manera de ver a Tori había cambiado, ya no era una molestia, ya no era un estorbo, ya no se sentía incómoda con su presencia. Ahora quizás era una amiga con muchas cosas en común, una amiga con la cual podía pelear sin importar nada pero también se dio cuenta de una cosa, ya no sentía solo amistad hacia la morena, no tenía con qué compararlo porque era diferente a lo que había sentido con Beck. Lo que sentía era fuerte pero a la vez confuso, en cierta forma le dio miedo llegar a sentir cosas más fuertes por la morena pero por otra parte porque no sentirlas, Tori la comprendía, la ayudaba y la animaba con facilidad, eran cosas que sumaban puntos para con la morena, además de que con ella siempre se sentía tranquila._**

 ** _Tori no era muy experta en cosas de los sentimientos, sabía que lo que había empezado a sentir por Jade desde que Sikowitz le había dejado aquel proyecto de los dibujos era muy diferente a los de amistad. No era tonta sabia que habia algo mas fuerte, una atracción pero no como amiga sino como mujer. Pensó en dejar a un lado las cosas que no entendía pero con esto no podía hacer eso, ella quería saber que significaba, queria saber el porque los sentía, él porque los tenía y cómo fue que se fueron formando._**

 ** _-Es raro- dijo Tori_**

 ** _-En qué sentido- preguntó Jade sin comprender pero cuando la morena iba a responder unos chicos con claros problemas mentales la interrumpieron._**

 ** _Aguantaron un poco pero Tori sabía que en menos de unos segundos el chico que estaba tocándole la cara a Jade iba a terminar en el suelo, y si Jade le había dado un codazo al chico en la entrepierna. Torio hizo seña de dolor cuando el chico cayó al suelo cubriéndose la parte adolorida. Jade miro a Tori , rio al ver la cara de la morena. Pero al parecer los chicos no entendía que ellas querian estar solas, si solas raro, despues de no querer estar juntas ahora lo querian. Los chicos siguieron molestandolas hasta que preguntaron a qué escuela iban a lo que ellas dijeron que a Hollywood Arts. Ellos les pidieron que les cantaran una canción, Jade al principio se fastidio pero después una idea se le vino a la cabeza._**

 ** _-Quieren que les cantemos- le dijo a la morena, Tori al principio no se confió pero cuando vio la mirada de Jade entendió el punto_**

 ** _-Claro vamos a cantar- dijo Tori riendo_**

 ** _Jade no lo iba a decir en voz alta pero le gusta saber que con una mirada ella y Tori se podían comunicar, no necesitaban mucha ciencia entre ellas una mirada, una mueca y ya tenían un plan marchando más que a la perfección._**

 ** _Subieron al escenario y decidieron cantar "Take a Hint" una buena canción a vista de las chicas, cuando empezaron vieron como los chicos estaban emocionados pero al darse cuenta de lo que la letra decía sus sonrisas fueron cayendo, Jade sonrió con satisfacción al ver eso, ellos ya se iban pero ellas fueron más rápidas y los detuvieron no los iban a dejar hasta que la canción terminara. Sinji y Berf se dieron cuenta desde el principio que no iban a necesitar espiarlas asi que ya se habian ido. La canción terminó con ambas chicas en el escenario, tomadas de las manos, con unas sonrisas en la cara y el aplauso del público._**

 ** _-Buena canción- dijo Tori tomando asiento_**

 ** _-Buena noche- dijo Jade a lo que Tori asintió, no podían negar de que a pesar de que al principio estaban reacias a tener una cita, había sido la mejor. Ya sabían lo que sentía cuando estaban juntas pero ahora solo faltaba esperar a ver cual de las dos daba el primer paso._**

 ** _-0-_**

 ** _-Crees que les este yendo bien- preguntó Cat mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Trina_**

 ** _-Supongo que si porque de no ser así Tori ya me hubiera llamado para que la fuera a recoger- respondió Trina acariciando los cabellos rojos de su novia_**

 ** _-Son algo lentas no- rio Cat contagiando a su novia_**

 ** _-Bastante diria yo pero algo me dice que mi hermana ya se había dado cuenta antes- dijo depositando un beso en la frente de Cat causando un risita en ella_**

 ** _-Puede ser que Jade también se haya dado cuenta de algo pero supongo que no lo querian aceptar- dijo Cat encogiéndose hombros para después ver a la morena a los ojos. Ambas se quedaron hipnotizadas viéndose._**

 ** _Trina aún no sabía cómo era que tenía tanta suerte de tener a Cat con ella pero tenía muy claro que no iba a permitir que la alejaran de su lado. Porque por fin alguien a parte de su familia la aceptaba tal y como era. Cat amaba ver esos ojos color chocolate, desde el principio había sido sincera consigo misma fueron los ojos de la morena lo que más le llamaron la atención, luego había sido su sonrisa, poco después su amabilidad. Y tenía la sospecha de que la caballerosidad estaba en sus venas, lo sabía por lo poco que había visto a Tori y a su morena ambas siempre eran respetuosas, amables, bueno su novia era amable dependiendo con quien trataba pero el punto era que ella era muy caballerosa._**

 ** _Por otro lado Nozu ya estaba por cerrar su puertas lo que quería decir que la cita de las chicas estaba llegando a su fin._**

 ** _-Es hora de regresar- dijo Tori mirando la hora_**

 ** _-Supongo que no fue una mala noches después de todo- dijo Jade_**

 ** _-Supongo que no- suspiro Tori_**

 ** _-Te llevo- ofreció la gótica, Tori la morí con una ceja alzada -son las 12 de la noche crees que la loca de tu hermana se va a levantar y mas si esta con Cat- Tori sabía que Jade tenía un buen punto_**

 ** _-Vamos- dijo Tori rápidamente causando una risa en Jade_**

 ** _Ambas chicas subieron al auto, había un silencio pero uno muy cómodo para sorpresa de ambas. Cada una iba metida en sus pensamientos, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos pero entre más lo intentaban más claro les iban quedando de que le gustaba la persona que iba a su lado. Jade no penso que llegaria a fijarse de manera sentimental en Tori. Tori jamás pensó llegar a desarrollar sentimientos por la personas que siempre la estaba molestando. Pero ambas tenían un pensamiento en común como decirle a la otra lo que sentían sin ser rechazadas._**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Intentar

 _ **Jade dejó a Tori en su casa, no espero mucho y se fue a la suya porque en realidad necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a hacer, claramente quería saber lo que sentía por la mitad-latina aunque ella tratara de negarlo pero ahora sabía que no lo podía hacer, quizás darse una oportunidad con la morena seria lo mejor. Ella sabía que por una parte iba a ser difícil sus caracteres eran muy opuestos pero por otro lado no había otra persona que la entendiera más que Vega como ella le decía. Quizás se una estupidez pero es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hizo a arrepentirse de lo que no hizo pensó Jade ya con una decisión en mente**_

 _ **Tori subió a su habitación sin mirar si Cat estaba en la casa o no, aunque dudaba que la Rojita se quedara allí sabía que su hermana no lo permitiría, no porque no quisiera pero así las habían educado. Bueno siempre habían excepciones para que Cat o Jade se quedaran tenía que estar lloviendo a cántaros, algún auto no funcionaba o ya era demasiado tarde, la morena menor sabía que a pesar de no estar sus padres esas reglas se seguían respetando sin más se tiró en la cama su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, todos y cada uno de estos siempre terminaban en Jadelyn August West. La morena se la paso horas y horas pensando en que hacer hasta que por fin se decidió y ya sabia que hacer aunque en su mente parecía fácil ella más que nadie sabía que no lo era.**_

 _ **Siguente Dia en HA**_

 _ **-Hey han visto a Jade- pregunto Tori de lo mas normal, todos levantaron una ceja**_

 _ **-Me pareció verla por los pasillos pero después no lo volví a ver- dijo Beck un poco inseguro**_

 _ **Tori no le dio importancia a las miradas de sus amigos y se puso a pensar si Jade no estaba con los chicos y no estaba por los pasillos, solo había un lugar donde podría encontrarla y era el armario del conserje**_

 _ **-Jade- dijo abriendo la puerta**_

 _ **-¿Que?-**_

 _ **-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto**_

 _ **-Ya estamos hablando Vega- dijo Jade sonriendo, Tori solo rodo los ojos ante eso**_

 _ **-Bueno...mmm ayer estuve pensando..- fue interrumpida**_

 _ **-Tu piensas Vega eso no me lo esperaba- se burló la gótica, ella también quería decirle algo a la morena pero estaba nerviosa quien lo diria Jade West nerviosa por culpa de Victoria "Tori" Vega**_

 _ **-Ya es en serio- se quejó Tori**_

 _ **-Pues habla que me hago vieja-**_

 _ **-Mmm… creo que me gustas- dijo Tori, Jade se sorprendió ante eso, no esperaba que se lo dijera así sin más de manera tan directa**_

 _ **-¿Crees?- interrogó la pelinegra saliendo de su asombro**_

 _ **-Se que no un sentimiento de amistad- dijo la morena nerviosa, la verdad hasta el momento se había sorprendido de que la gótica no saliera corriendo y gritando cosas por lo que le había dicho pero por otro lado todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo así que no sabía cómo describirlo de una manera fácil**_

 _ **-Supongo que no soy la única- suspiro Jade sentada en el suelo con un café en la mano**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Tori sentándose al lado opuesto a Jade para tener un mejor perfil del rostro de la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Ayer en la cita...se sintió raro no se pero me di cuenta de algunas cosas, las cuales obviamente quería ignorar pero como siempre el loco de Sikowitz nos obliga a algo, me di cuenta de que no me sentía rara estando contigo, ya no me sentía incómoda con tu presencia- dijo Jade sorprendida de sus palabras, Tori estaba igual Jade no era en las que hablaba mucho**_

 _ **-Crees que...mmm..podemos no se intentar algo- propuso Tori -se que es raro pero quiero saber que es lo que siento-**_

 _ **-¿Y si no funciona?- pregunto Jade no se iba a negar queria saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo pero que iba a suceder en dado caso que las cosas no salieran bien**_

 _ **-Si no funciona pues creo que sería mejor volver a lo mismo de siempre ya sabes pelear pero saber que siempre tendremos el apoyo de la otra. Que intentemos algo no quiere decir que si no funciona cortaremos todo, eso sería un poco infantil de nuestra parte además también están los chicos no sería justo que por nuestra culpa el grupo se separe- como siempre Vega pensando en los demás pensó Jade**_

 _ **-Ese es un buen punto, sabes que no soy buena en estas cosas y que no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser- dijo Jade**_

 _ **-No hay que cambiar nada Jade solo seremos nosotras misma, quizás al principio sea difícil porque bueno nunca nos tratamos muy bien que se diga- Tori rio ante eso**_

 _ **-Tienes razón. ¿Segura que quieres esto?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Tu tienes alguna duda-**_

 _ **-La verdad no, bueno tal vez, bueno si, cuando se lo diremos a los chicos digo seria raro actuar diferente frente a ellos de un dia para otro y eso no crees- eso causó una risita en ambas chicas**_

 _ **-Se lo decimos después de la obra así tendremos un poco de tiempo para pensar si queremos hacer esto y bueno mientras llega ese día quizás podamos tratarnos más-**_

 _ **Jade pensó en lo dicho por la morena le pareció una buena idea después de todo tendrían una semana para pensar si querian seguir o no. Quizás durante esa semana se darían cuenta de que las cosas podrían funcionar en ellas pero ninguna ignoraba el hecho de saber que Tori iba a estar saliendo con la ex de uno de sus amigos osea Beck, conociendo al chico canadiense al principio podría aceptarlo pero quizas despues se vería incomodo ya que muchos podrían llegar a pensar de que por su culpa Jade se volvió lesbiana o algo por el estilo y lo que ellas menos querian eran causarle problemas a los demás.**_

 _ **Tori salió del armario del conserje pero no pasó desapercibida para Cat y Trina, las cuales iban pasando por unos de los tantos pasillos, después vieron a Jade salir ambas chicas tenían algunas cosas en mente 1. Estaban peleando pero la descartaron nadie salía con una sonrisa en la cara después de pelear, menos si se trataba de Tori Vega y Jade West. 2. Tori y Jade habian empezado a salir pero esa la dudaron un poco ya que sabían que las cosas no se iban a dar tan fácil después de una simple cita, sabían que esas mujeres primero podrían los peros y contras. 3. Estaban tramando algo para vengarse de Sikowitz por obligarlas a la cita en Nozu, eso si sonaba más creíble.**_

 _ **-Tri- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Ya se Cat, ve con Jade y trata de sacarle algo yo iré con Tori quizás tengo la suerte y mi hermana me diga todo-**_

 _ **Trina y Cat trataron de sacarles algo de información a las chicas pero estas no habian soltado prenda pues ya lo habian decidido si seguían con su relación se lo dirían a sus amigos después de la obra pero si las cosas no salían bien durante esa semana y decidían no seguir pues ese sería su secreto nadie tenía porqué enterarse de algo que no llegó a nada. Dia tras dia las Catrina intentaban hacer que las chicas hablaron pero no lo lograban ambas eran duran huesos duros de roer ni aun cuando las querian confundir no lo lograban en lo absoluto.**_

 _ **-Has tenido algo- pregunto Trina sentada en el sofá de su casa mientras que Cat descansa la cabeza en su regazo**_

 _ **-Nop, nada y tu-**_

 _ **-Nada tampoco, se que ellas se traen algo pero no lo quieren decir pero aun no entiendo el porqué de su negativa- Trina comentó con seriedad pero en realidad no estaba seria por lo de su hermana y Jade es más se sentía feliz por ellas lo que la estaba molestando era que Robbie no dejaba de molestar a Cat, ya había llegado al punto de meterse en sus citas y eso la estaba desquiciando aunque eso no se lo había dicho a Tori porque seguramente esta le iba a decir que hiciera algo y la verdad de todo era que no quería meterse a problemas con el chico del títere aún lo consideraba su amigo.**_

 _ **La semana estaba pasando rápido y los cambios en Tori y Jade estaban siendo más claros que antes porque ya no se peleaban mucho, Trina y Cat sabían lo que estaba pasando entre ellas pero querian darles su espacio en todo. Sikowitz estaba feliz por fin había conseguido que Tori y Jade trabajaran sin insultos y sin peleas, el loco de los cocos estaba feliz y orgulloso de saber que sus estudiantes estaban siendo cuidadosas en todo.**_

 _ **El dia de la obra había llegado todos estaban nerviosos el gran dia habia llegado. Los que participaban en la obra habian llegado temprano a la escuela para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y repasar sus líneas. Jade y Tori se habían perdido desde que habian llegado ya solo faltaba una hora para el inicio de dichosa obra y las estrellas principales no aparecían**_

 _ **-¿Dónde están Toro y Jade?- pregunto Sikowitz sorbiendo su coco**_

 _ **-Desde la mañana no las hemos visto- dijo Andre**_

 _ **-Alguien vaya a buscarlas las necesito ya- ordenó Sikowitz**_

 _ **Trina que había llegado con Cat y Tori salió a buscar a su hermana pensó en donde podría estar pero no lo pensó mucho ya que cuando hablaba con Tori ella siempre mencionaba el armario del conserje. Se dirigió al lugar y cuando llego miro por la ventana para ver si ahí se encontraban se sorprendió cuando las vio sentadas una al lado de la otra, tomando apuntes para hacer mejor la obra, tenían un montón de papeles tirados por todo el piso, lápices, marcadores por doquier. Trina sonrió quizás Jade podía ser enojona y celosa pero era la persona que entendía más a su hermana que cualquier otra persona, ella se sorprendió cuando Tori le dijo que había hablado con Jade acerca de su condición física y de la reacción de la pelinegra siendo sincera Trina jamás espero eso de Jade.**_

 _ **Trina llamó a las chicas diciéndoles que Sikowitz las estaban buscando, ambas chicas salieron del armario casi corriendo no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo y ya casi no les quedaba nada. Trina las siguió a paso tranquilo sin importarle nada, a pesar de todo sus problemas que Robbie le estaba causando estaba feliz de tener a Cat con ella y de que su hermana por fin estuviera aceptando sus sentimientos. Todos a estaba listo para empezar la obra, el público estaba listo.**_

 _ **-Listos- pregunto Sikowitz, los chicos asintieron habian practicando durante toda la semana**_

 _ **La obra dio inicio, muchas personas veían todo de manera realista y era así como Tori y Jade lo estaban haciendo ellas estaban siendo una pareja casada, ellas sin ninguna duda habían dicho que se amaban. Incluso a Sikowitz le sorprendió porque en los ensayos ellas no lo había hecho de esa manera tan profunda, de esa manera que para cualquiera parecía la más pura verdad, con tan solo una palabra le hacían sentir que en verdad se lo estaban diciendo entre ellas y no fingiendo un personaje. Lo obra terminó y todo el mundo quedó impresionado con el desempeño de cada unos de los chicos pero lo que mas les había gustado era el final esos TE AMO les habian provocado un escalofríos a todos. Pero se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas salir corriendo del teatro**_

 _ **-¿Y ahora qué les pasa?- preguntó Beck confundido**_

 _ **-Creo que aquellos chicos las asustaron- dijo André mirando a los chicos que las habian acosado durante su cita. Beck y André se miraron sin entender cómo esos chicos habían hecho que Jade West saliera corriendo al igual que Tori Vega, sin duda alguna esos chicos eran un misterio que no duró mucho porque después de unos minutos ellos también salieron corriendo.**_

 _ **Tori y Jade estaban en el armario del conserje esperando a que aquellos chicos se fueran del lugar.**_

 _ **-Buena obra- comentó Tori mirando por la pequeña ventana del lugar**_

 _ **-Muy buena obra- dijo Jade quitándose la peluca rubia que traía**_

 _ **-Les diremos a los demás- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-Si- respondió Jade peinándose el cabello con los dedos**_

 _ **-Supongo que hay que hacerlo más formal- dijo Tori confundiendo a Jade**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres Vega?-**_

 _ **-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Tori obviamente antes no habian hablado nada acerca de un noviazgo pero si les iban a decir a los demas tenian algo primero tenían que hacer bien las cosas**_

 _ **-Si- respondió Jade, a la gótica se le había hecho raro eso de hacer todo formal, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería la morena con eso pero a Jade se estaba dando una idea y supuso que eso seria conocer a los padres de Tori. Pero poco le importaba. Aunque no negaba que le daba nervios conocer a los padres de la morena ya que pocas veces los había visto y parecían buenas personas pero ahora las cosas iban a ser diferentes.**_

Tori para de relatar la historia cuando vio a Jade correr hacia el baño, la morena se asustó y siguió a la pelinegra para saber si estaba bien.

- **Jade** \- llamó Tori tocando la puerta

 **-Estoy bien, ya salgo-** respondió la gótica lavándose la cara, de repente le habían entrado náuseas. Salió del baño y se encontró con una Tori muy preocupada

 **-Segura que estás bien-** preguntó la morena un poco intranquila

 **-Si supongo que algo que comí ha de haberme sentado mal-** dijo sonriendo para tratar de tranquilizar a la morena. Tori la vio aún sin creérselo

 **-Si mañana sigues así iremos al doctor-** dijo la morena

 **-No es para tanto-** se quejó Jade, pero cuando vio la mirada de Tori supo que eso no estaba en discusión **-Okay pero ya tranquilízate-**

Tori asintió y abrazo a Jade la cual correspondió al abrazo, lo último que la pelinegra quería se hacer preocupar a su morena.

 **-Vamos sígueme contando-**

Ambas llegaron al sofá aunque Tori había dicho que era mejor que se quedarán en la cama cosa que Jade había negado solo había tenido nauseas nada más.

 _ **Jade y Tori salieron del cuarto del conserje mirando hacia todos lados para ver si esos chicos ya se habían ido y lo bueno era que si.**_

 _ **-Al parecer ya se fueron- comentó la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Por fin esos tipos son un dolor en el trasero- se quejó la gótica, Tori la miró y asintió de acuerdo con ella**_

 _ **-Vamos hay que cambiarnos y reunirnos con los demás en el Asfalto Café- dijo la morena tomando la mano de la pelinegra la cual se sintió un poco extraña por la acción de la morena, Beck nunca le había tomado la mano de esa manera. Con el, ella era la que siempre le tomaba la mano. Se sintió cómoda al saber que Tori era diferente a Beck y que quizás las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo que esperaban.**_

 _ **Llegaron al teatro Caja Negra y ahí estaba Sikowitz, revisando unos papeles y tomando su coco.**_

 _ **-Jade, Toro las felicito hicieron un excelente trabajo- felicito el loco de los cocos**_

 _ **-Gracias- dijeron las dos al unísono, para el maestro no pasó desapercibido que las chicas estaban tomadas de las manos**_

 _ **-Algo nuevo que contar- inquirió Sikowitz mirando sus hojas de papel. Tori no dudó en decírselo**_

 _ **-Jade y yo somos novias- dijo la morena, ella sabía que podía confiar en Sikowitz era el único maestro que sabía su secreto y la apoyaba, es más hasta consejos le daba. Jade miro a su maestro favorito esperando una respuesta y reacción**_

 _ **-Me alegra oír eso chicas, por un momento pensé que no se iban a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ustedes dos- dijo Sikowitz con seriedad cosa muy rara en el**_

 _ **-Todo tiene su tiempo- respondió la morena**_

 _ **-Bueno espero que todo salga pero antes Jade puedo hablar contigo-**_

 _ **-Ya estamos hablando- respondió la gótica con una sonrisa en la cara, Tori y Sikowitz rodaron los ojos en diversión**_

 _ **-Los dejo para hablen iré a cambiarme-**_

 _ **Tori se fue dejando a Jade con Sikowitz.**_

 _ **-Bueno de que quieres hablar- preguntó Jade con curiosidad**_

 _ **-Supongo que ya sabes de la condición de Toro no- Jade asintió -primero que nada haz que ella se sienta segura de sí misma, quizás se difícil por qué yo más que nadie se que su relación recién inicia. Solo haz que ella se sienta segura y veras que con eso tú también lo estarás- aconsejo el casi Calvo maestro**_

 _ **-Tendré eso siempre en cuenta- dijo Jade con seriedad muchas veces ella podía ser muy sarcástica con su maestro pero ella siempre tomaba en cuenta todo lo que él decidía, quizás le hacía más caso a Sikowitz que a su padre y eso ya decía mucho**_

 _ **-Si le das tu confianza a Toro ella te dará la suya y todo irá bien Jade. Sabes que si tienes alguna duda o algo que te moleste puedes venir y hablar conmigo-**_

 _ **-Gracias, daré mi mayor esfuerzo- dijo Jade abrazando a su loco maestro, todos sabían que Jade no era de las personas que abrazaba a los demás. Pero si ella abrazaba a alguien era porque en realidad esa persona merecía la pena.**_

 _ **Sikowitz sonrió, Jade también lo hizo y se dirigió a cambiarse. Cuando entro se encontró con que la morena ya estaba lista solo estaba atando sus zapatos.**_

 _ **-Vega- llamó la gótica**_

 _ **-Todo bien- preguntó la morena incorporándose**_

 _ **-Sikowitz me pidió que no te asesinara- dijo divertida la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Y tu respuesta fue "No prometo nada"-**_

 _ **-Vaya que si sabes-**_

 _ **-Claro que se- se burló Tori -ahora te dejo para que cambies te espero afuera- Torio salió dejando a Jade sola para cambiarse, la gótica sonrió las cosas estaban empezando bien, ahora solo faltaba la reacción de sus amigos y de sus padres. En ese momento la sonrisa de Jade desapareció quizás de parte de su madre habría sorpresa al principio y después aceptación, de sus hermanas lo mismo pero de su padre sabía que eso no iba a ser así. Suspiro pesadamente.**_

 **-Vega que paso con mi padre-** preguntó Jade, hacía mucho que había despertado y nunca había hablado con él o le había ido a visitar

 **-El no se tomó muy bien que Trina y Cat estuvieran juntas y muchos menos que tú y yo también lo estuviéramos-**

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo mi padre quería a Cat como a una hija-** dijo Jade pérdida en sus pensamientos

 **-Bueno el se enojo, empezó a gritar, tú madre lo quiso calmar pero no funcionó se armó un desastre y casi te golpea cosa que no permití no yo, ni tú madre, ni Trina** \- dijo Tori, Jade se sorprendió ante eso

 _ **Jade se cambio rápido y salió encontrándose con Tori esperándola sentada en el suelo jugando con su PearPhone.**_

 _ **-Vamos- dijo Jade, Tori guardó su teléfono y asintió. Ambas chicas salieron del teatro rumbo hacia el Asfalto Café**_

 _ **-Les decimos- preguntó la morena muy poco distraída**_

 _ **-Si- dijo Jade, Tori sonrió un poco -qué crees que digan-**_

 _ **-Si te soy sincera no lo sé pero con lo de las chicas se lo tomaron bien no creo que se diferente su reacción-**_

 _ **-Supongo que tienes razón-**_

 _ **-Siempre la tengo- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Desde cuándo tienes tanto ego- preguntó Jade divertida**_

 _ **-Siempre lo he tenido-**_

 _ **-Mentira-**_

 _ **-Claro que no miento además con una maestra como tú- se rió la morena, Jade también río ambas ya estaba llegando a la mesa. Todos los chicos las miraron con curiosidad.**_

 _ **-Pasa algo- inquirió André, Tori asintió -nos dirán que es-**_

 _ **-Jade y yo estamos saliendo- cuando Tori dijo eso André y Beck casi se ahogaron con la comida, Trina y Cat solo sonrieron, Jade había estallado en carcajadas al ver a sus dos amigos ponerse morados con la noticia. La pelinegra sacó su PearPhone y les tomó una foto**_

 _ **-Este será un buen recuerdo- dijo la gótica riendo**_

 _ **-No están bromeando verdad, aún no es el día de los inocentes cierto- inquirió Beck que ya se había recuperado**_

 _ **-No estamos jugando- dijo Jade tomando asiento siendo seguida por Tori**_

 _ **-Nosotras ya lo sabíamos- dijo Cat refiriéndose a ella y a Trina**_

 _ **-En serio- preguntó André**_

 _ **-Bueno teníamos nuestras sospechas- agregó Trina -pero ya lo veíamos venir así que felicidades-**_

 _ **-Morenaza esa sí que es una gran noticia- dijo André sonriendo -Jade cuida de mi mejor amiga- Jade asintió**_

 _ **-Yeihhh ahora si podré usar el nombre- dijo Cat sacando una sonrisa de Trina**_

 _ **-¿Qué nombre?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Jeje como Tori nos dio un nombre a Trina y a mí yo hice uno para ustedes- Jade alzó una ceja**_

 _ **-¿Cuál es?- preguntó la morena menor**_

 _ **-JORI- dijo la pelirroja**_

 _ **-Y porque ese nombre-**_

 _ **-Eso salió de poner sus nombre juntos- dijo Trina. Jade y Tori hicieron una "o" con los labios y sonrieron les había gustado el nombre**_

 _ **-Tori cuida de Jade- dijo Beck sonriendo la morena sintió**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Una semana había pasado desde que las Jori habían empezado a salir todo el mundo las había aceptado al igual que a las Catrina. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar, cosas que las chicas trataban de ignorar. Beck por su parte también ignoraba lo que decían de él.**_

 _ **Lo que si le hacía sentir incómodo era ver a Jade con Tori, al principio las había aceptado pero eso no quitaba que aún seguía queriendo a Jade y que por su estupidez la había perdido. Si quizás ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ruptura con la gótica pero ahora que la veía con otra persona siendo feliz porque aunque las chicas no hicieran demostraciones amorosas en público se veía que Tori trataba a Jade como se lo merecía.**_

 _ **-Jade- llamó el canadiense**_

 _ **-¿Que pasa?-**_

 _ **-¿Porque empezaste a salir con Tori?-**_

 _ **-A qué viene tu pregunta-**_

 _ **-Tu siempre decías que la odiabas y que no te caía bien pero ahora sales con ella-**_

 _ **-Vega es interesante- respondió Jade encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-La amas-**_

 _ **-Apenas llevamos una semana, ambas queremos que las cosas vayan despacio aún no estoy segura para decirle eso pero me gusta- dijo la pelinegra aun sin entender el porqué su amigo le estaba preguntando eso**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por mí-**_

 _ **-Te conozco desde lo siete años Beck, eres mi mejor amigo te quiero pero no una pareja sino como un hermano-**_

 _ **Beck no dijo nada más sólo miro a Jade y sonrió, supo que ya no podía hacer nada pero aun así quería saber qué era lo que sentía Tori por la pelinegra para evitar que su amiga saliera lastimada. Tori venía saliendo de su clase de historia del Arte cuando se encontró con su amigo canadiense**_

 _ **-Podemos hablar- preguntó el chico con seriedad Tori asintió**_

 _ **-Dime qué pasa-**_

 _ **-Amas a Jade- Beck sabía que con ella a podía ser directo**_

 _ **-Eso es algo que no te puedo asegurar Beck, ella y yo apenas estamos empezando, se puede decir que hay un gusto mutuo pero aún estamos descubriendo si hay algo más, cuando esté segura de todo vendré y te diré si la amo o no-**_

 _ **-Que va a pasar si eso nunca llega-**_

 _ **-Ella y yo ya hablamos de eso si no funciona por lo menos sabremos que lo intentamos y seguiremos con antes-**_

 _ **-No sería raro-**_

 _ **-Tu eres su ex y ella sigue siendo tu amiga eso es raro para ti-**_

 _ **Beck entendió lo dicho por la morena.**_

 _ **-Solo te pido que no la lastimes- dijo el canadiense**_

 _ **-No prometo nada sabes que en una relación siempre hay peleas, diferencia y habrá más en nuestra relación pero haré lo que pueda para evitar decir cosas que la lastimen- aseguró la morena**_

 **-Ere muy cursi Vega-** se burló Jade

 **-Pero así me amas-** dijo Tori con orgullo

 **-Me preguntó de dónde sacaste eso ego-** se quejó la pelinegra

 **-Te sorprenderás-**

- **Sorpréndeme** \- dijo Jade

 **-Lo haré-**

 _Como Perros y Gatos_ la estare subiendo en el transcurso de la semana aun me falat terminar de traducir el capitulo, estos dias sin internet son un horros.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Conociendo a la familia parte I

 _ **Jade, Cat, Trina y Tori habían quedado en que Jade y Cat conocerían a los padre de las hermanas Vega's al mismo tiempo. De esa manera la gótica se sentiría más apoyada por su mejor amiga y viceversa, las hermanas Vega's estuvieron de acuerdo en todo eso a ellas lo único que le interesaba era que sus padres conocieran a la chicas con las cuales estaba saliendo.**_

 _ **-Jade, Cat, las esperamos a las 7- dijo Tori**_

 _ **Los padres de las mitad-latinas habían regresado de un largo viaje pero no se pusieron en contra cuando sus hijas les dijeron que les querían presentar a sus parejas. David y Holly ya sabían que ambas estaban saliendo con mujeres y también sabían que esas mujeres eran nada más y nada menos que Jadelyn West y Catherine Valentine. Porque a pesar de no pasar el tiempo que quisieran con sus hijas estas les tenían la confianza suficiente como para decirles que ya tenían parejas y que eran mujeres, eso hacía felices a Holly y David saber que siempre contarán con la confianza de sus hijas.**_

 _ **La sorpresa de que Trina estuviera saliendo con una mujer había sido demasiado grande que David tuvo que sentarse, respirar pausadamente, detenerse a pensar y analizar la noticia ya que a su hija mayor siempre le habían llamado la atención los hombres o eso querían creer y por un momento pensaron que solo era una etapa de la chica pero según lo que les había dicho Tori, no era de esa manera, todo parecía indicar que Trina iba realmente en serio con Cat. A ellos no les importaba si ellas estaban con mujeres u hombres lo único importante era que no jugarán con los sentimientos de las personas y no dejarán que las personas jugaran con los de ellas, que estuvieran seguras de que era lo que querían.**_

 _ **-Nos vemos luego- dijo Jade despidiéndose de las hermanas. Ya sabían que las Jori no eran de las que demostraban afecto en público ya que con una sola mirada se entendían perfectamente. En cambio las Catrina, no, ellas se besaron, ellas eran más románticas.**_

 _ **Muchos aún después de dos semanas de ver a la pareja Jori aún dudaban de que en realidad estuvieran saliendo ya que no eran muy afectuosas. Pero para Tori y Jade lo que los demás pensaran no les afectaba en lo más mínimo.**_

 _ **Jade y Cat ya conocían a Holly y David Vega por lo de la pelea de Tori, ambas chicas se sentían un poco intimidadas. Por lo poco que habían visto a los padres de las mitad-latinas, ellos parecían buenas personas pero ahora que los veían detalladamente parecían unas personas serias a las cuales les gustaban las cosas de frente, todo formal. Jade hasta el momento habían entendido el motivo por el cual Tori había querido hacer las cosas de manera formal. Ambas chicas esperaban que no hubiera ninguna negativa por parte de ellos.**_

 _ **-Mmm...bien y quien sale con quién- preguntó Holly, aunque más o menos se daba una idea**_

 _ **-Cat yo estamos saliendo- dijo Trina ya con eso sabían que Jade estaba con Tori**_

 _ **-Bueno ahí algo que aún no acabo de entender- dijo David con seriedad a lo que sus hijas se tensaron, Jade y Cat lo notaron ellas también se tensaron pensando que algo malo iba a pasar porque para las morenas no era normal que su padre estuviera serio. Jade ahora entendía de dónde había sacado Tori tan seriedad pero lo que no entendía de dónde demonios había sacado Trina lo bromista.**_

 _ **-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuando están saliendo?-**_

 _ **-Trina y Cat desde hace dos meses- respondió la morena menor -Jade y yo desde hace dos semanas-**_

 _ **-Ahora entiendo porqué Tri ha estado más tranquila y sensata en estos dos meses- dijo Holly mirando a su esposo, el cual se puso en pose pensativa. Trina se puso sería**_

 _ **-Qué quieres decir con eso- preguntó la mayor**_

 _ **-Nada- le respondió su madre, Trina entrecerró los ojos sabía que su madre estaba mintiendo**_

 _ **-En fin a lo que vamos, nosotros no tenemos problemas con que estén saliendo. Lo que si ustedes dos- dijo David mirando a sus hijas -ya saben las reglas- ambas morenas asintieron sin ningún problema -en cuanto a ustedes- dijo mirando a las parejas de sus hijas -me gustaria que sean siempre sinceras con mis hijas, se que ninguna de las dos es fácil de tratar pero los problemas se arreglan hablando en lugar peleando- Cat y Jade asintieron las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que habian pensado**_

 _ **-Ahora me pregunto quién de ustedes dos- dijo Holly mirando a Jade y Cat -es la que tiene más mala suerte- río a lo último**_

 _ **-¡Mamá!- gritaron las hermanas**_

 _ **-¿Que? Yo solo digo, el que sean mis hijas no quiere decir que no vaya a decir la verdad-**_

 _ **-Verdad de qué- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Pues las compadezco niñas. Tú - dijo mirando a Cat -te toco la más habladora por así decirlo y a ti - dijo mirando a Jade -bueno te tocó la difícil-**_

 _ **-¿Difícil?- repitió la pelinegra**_

 _ **-Si, con Tor nunca se sabe lo que hará en cambio con Tri ya sabemos que siempre pondrá el grito en el cielo. Aunque pensándolo bien mis dos hijas son difíciles así que les deseo suerte- dijo David riéndose por las caras de sus hijas**_

 _ **-Eso de difícil creo que ya lo vamos entendiendo- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-Me alegro por ustedes- dijo David -oh casi lo olvidaba nada de nietos hasta pasando los 20- las dos parejas se pusieron Rojas, Holly no pudo aguantarlo y estalló en carcajadas. Bien ahora entendían el lado bromista de la Vega mayor**_

 _ **-No hacía falta que lo dijeras- dijo Tori bastante avergonzada, su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que iba a estallar, si, su padre lo había dicho en plural para que no se sintiera excluida pero eso no quita lo vergonzoso**_

 _ **-Solo era un recordatorio- dijo David encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Jade, Cat puedo hablar con ustedes a solas- pidió Holly, las chicas asintieron sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosas -si uno de ustedes se acerca a la cocina no respondo de mí- amenazó la mujer a su familia los cuales asintieron con rigurosidad -bien-**_

 _ **Las chicas siguieron a la mujer hasta la cocina. Las chicas en realidad estaban aguantando las ganas de reírse, porque hasta el padre de las morenas había puesto cara de susto ante la amenaza de Holly y eso quería decir que esa mujer era de armas tomar. No había que llevarle la contraria en nada pero Jade sabía que ella si lo iba hacer muy a pesar de las amenazas. Holly hablo con las chicas, acerca de las cosas que les disgustaban a sus hijas para que Jade y Cat fueran entendiendo y fueran más comprensivas, Holly sabía muy bien que sus hijas no eran fácil de dominar o entender eran complicadas como toda mujer pero también les dijo algunas cosas de Tori para que ésta se sintiera más segura estando con Jade. Cat y Jade escucharon cada palabra de Holly, si esa mujer les estaba diciendo eso era porque en realidad era importante y quería que las relaciones de sus hijas durarán mucho.**_

 **-Y si que han durado bastante-** comentó Jade

 **-Si, ni ellos pensaron que durariamos tanto, ya que sabían de nuestras peleas constantes y de que a Trina siempre se le salió lo diva pero muchas cosas cambiaron dentro de estos años y ambas hemos madurado junto contigo y Cat-** respondió Tori con una sonrisa

 **-Tu madre es una buena mujer-**

 **-Lo es, ella siempre sabia que decir en el momento exacto, siempre piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas** \- dijo la morena

 **-Es como tu-** le dijo Jade

 **-No entiendo-** respondió Tori

 **-Tu siempre piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, siempre sabes que decir en cada momento, eres igual a tu madre y Trina es igual a tu padre-**

Tori lo entendió y le agradaba saber que tenia mucho parecido a su madre aunque tambien tenia parecido a su padre eso no lo podía negar y ni quería hacerlo. El timbre de la puerta sonó sacando a la pareja de su mundo, Tori se levantó y abrió encontrándose con la madre de Jade y con sus hermanas.

 **-Tori-** gritaron Samantha y Emma abrazando a la mitad-latina, las gemelas no había podido llegar antes porque estaba haciendo los examenes de admision para la universidad y eso les había tomado más tiempo de que hubieran esperado pero aun así siguieron al pendiente del estado de su hermana mayo.

 **-Sam, Em que gusto verlas-** dijo Tori sonriendo y corresponderles el abrazo a sus cuñadas **-Elizabeth-** dijo sonriendole a su suegra **-pasen-** dijo después haciéndose a un lado

Las gemelas salieron corriendo para abrazar a su hermana, Jade al verlas se sorprendió pero se sorprendió más cuando las dos pelinegras se lanzaron sobre ella abrazándola fuertemente y que suerte de que aún estaba en el sofá porque la caída seguramente hubiera sido dolorosa. Nadie dudaba de que fueran hermanas de Jade, ambas eran pelinegras, tez pálida con única diferencia que Samantha tenía los ojos azules y Emma de color verde esmeralda.

 **-Te extrañamos gruñona-** dijo Samantha sonriendo

 **-Yo igual-** respondió Jade, había recordado a sus hermanas hacía pocos días a pesar de que ya había hablado con ellas anteriormente

 **-Como sigues-** preguntó Emma sentándose al lado de su hermana mayor

 **-Bien, poco a poco todo esta tomando sentido otra vez-**

 **-Segura-** dijo Sam

 **-Si los chicos y Vega han ayudado bastante. Ya no es tan frustrante como antes pequeños recuerdos viene a mi mente de repente-** dijo la pelinegra mayor sonriendo, las gemelas y Elizabeth sonrieron también

El timbre volvió a sonar, Tori miro a Jade con cara de confusión, la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle. Tori abrió la puerta encontrándose con Cat, Trina, Beck, Andre y Robbie. Todos pasaron y se sorprendieron al ver a la familia de Jade reunida, todos empezaron a hablar y reír. El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez Tori estaba más que confundida cuando abrió se llevó la sorpresa de ver a sus padres en la puerta de la casa sonriendole abiertamente, la morena se lanzó a los brazos de sus progenitores feliz. Antes de que Tori llegará a la sala, el timbre volvió a sonar, Tori suspiro ya sabia quien era la persona que faltaba.

 **-Toro-** dijo un loco amante de los cocos

 **-Sikowitz-** dijo la morena con una sonrisa. Ahora si la familia estaba completamente reunida otra vez.

 **-Bueno, bueno esto no es ninguna coincidencia así que hablen-** dijo la Vega menor

 **-Que tiene de malo dar sorpresas-** dijo David encogiéndose de hombros Trina y Tori enarcando una ceja sabiendo que su padre había sido el que había hecho todo eso

 **-Ya no tiene nada de malo solo quería saber-** dijo la menor encogiéndose hombros todos lo notaron padre e hija haciendo la misma acción sin darse cuenta

 **-Bueno y qué les parece si preparamos unos bocadillos-** dijo Holly

 **-Comida-** repito Tori rápidamente haciendo que todos rieran, sabían que la morena pensaba siempre en comida la mayor parte del dia

 **-Si Dios hace tiempo que no hacemos esto-** se quejaron las gemelas al unísono

Todos se pusieron a ayudar a arreglar la mesa, otras a sacar lo que iban a necesitar para cocinar y obviamente sacaron a Tori de la cocina porque de dejarla no terminarían nunca, todos hablaban, reían, jugaban, bromeaban. Había pasado mucho desde que todos habian estado de esa forma, ya que los padres de las hermanas Vega's estaban de viaje, las gemelas en la escuela, la banda en el trabajo, Jade en el hospital, Sikowitz en la escuela era difícil que todos se pudieran encontrar pero ahora no ahora estaban todos juntos disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Jade miro a su alrededor ya había recordado a cada una de las personas que se encontraba en esa casa, solo le faltaban unos recuerdos mas y todo volvería a la normalidad pero para ella eso era lo de menos porque con o sin memoria todos la seguían queriendo a pesar de ser una gruñona, tenía a su madre y a sus hermanas que la amaban, tenía a Cat y Beck que siempre la apoyan, estaban Andre, Robbie y Trina que siempre la hacían reír y enojar, Sikowitz que siempre estaba para ella cuando necesitaba un consejo, los Vega que la apoyaban y querian y por último y la persona más importante para ella Victoria "Tori" Vega que siempre la apoyaba, cuidaba y amaba a pesar de todo. No podía pedir más lo tenía todo o quizás no todo aún faltaban los nuevos miembros de la familia. Los hijos de la banda que quizás llegarían pronto eso nadie lo sabía ni siquiera Jade. Jade no necesitaba a su padre, si él no la había aceptado antes no lo iba aceptar ahora que planea casarse con Tori y formar una familia.

Perdon si es corto no tenia muchas ideas. Sorry


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Conociendo a la familia parte II

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala de las West-Vega, riendo y compartiendo muchos buenos momentos, solo se necesitaba estar juntos para que todo fuera mucho mejor de lo que ellos querian. Al final de tiempo todos decidieron quedarse en la casa de la pareja, Tori y Jade por su parte estaban encantadas con eso, tenía alcobas suficientes en la casa. Las gemelas en una, Catrinas juntas, Beck, Andre y Robbie compartían la alcoba que tenía tres camas, Papas Vega's junto y aunque Elizabeth tenía su propia habitación había decidido quedarse con las gemelas. El loco de su maestro había decidido quedarse en el sofá de la sala diciendo que ese lugar era más cómodo que cualquier cama, nadie le refuto nada.

Tori y Jade ya estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir pero Jade no se quería quedar con la duda del cómo había reaccionado su padre cuando se enteró de que ella estaba con una chica.

 **-Vega-** llamó la pelinegra

 **-Dime-** respondió la morena terminado de ponerse su camisa de dormir aunque si por ella fuera se quedaría en ropa interior con el calor que estaba haciendo, pero tenía casa llena lo cual quería decir que cerca de las siete de la mañana tendría a Sam, Em y aunque pareciera increíble a Trina saltando en su cama solo para fastidiar a Jade.

 **-Cuentame que paso con mi padre-** pidió la gótica metiéndose en la cama

 **-Segura-** pregunto Tori ya era de noche y no quería que Jade se trasnochara y menos después de que esta había corrido al baño en la mañana

 **-Si, además mañana no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar y dudo que en la semana lo tengamos digo todos están aquí y no quiero hablar de mi padre frente a las gemelas para que no se sientan incómodas con el tema-** Tori pensó en lo dicho por su novia y ella tenía razón, hablar de Victor West frente a las gemelas no era una buena idea.

 **-Esta bien-** suspiro la morena recostandose al lado de Jade, esta se abrazó al cuerpo de la morena para poder tener más contacto y una posición más cómoda

 _ **Una semana habia pasado desde que Jade y Cat habian conocido mas a fondo a los padres de sus parejas, no les había ido tan mal. Todo había ido de maravilla quitando las veces que los padres de las mitad-latinas las hicieron sonrojar con sus comentarios en doble sentido. Tanto para Cat y mas para Jade sería difícil presentar a Trina y Tori a la familia West, no sabían cuáles serían sus reacciones cuando supieran que ellas estaban del lado del unicornio.**_

 _ **Jade le había dicho a su madre que ella y Cat querian presentarles a alguien, solo dijeron que era sus actuales parejas no dieron muchos detalles por lo cuales Elizabeth había deducido que eran chicos. Víctor no había puesto objeción alguna, incluso se había asombrado de que Jade quisiera presentarle a alguien por primera vez, con Beck no había sido de esa manera, el solo sabia de que su hija mayor estaba saliendo con un chico y nada mas, por eso no se negó pero la sorpresa que se llevaría lo haria cambiar de opinión.**_

 _ **-Jade puedes pasar hoy por tus hermanas- preguntó Elizabeth ya que Jade se había quedado a dormir con su padre**_

 _ **-Okay- fue lo único que se escuchó**_

 _ **A Jade no le molestaba ir por sus hermanas, al contrario le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas sin importar si Sam se ponía a fastidiarla. Pero eso significaba tener una hermana o en su lugar dos. Amaba a sus hermanas aunque no se los dijera estaba segura de que ellas lo sabían.**_

 _ **El día había pasado rápido entres su clases, sus momentos con Tori en el armario del conserje, el tiempo que paso con sus amigos.**_

 _ **-Vega- llamo Jade a la salida de la escuela**_

 _ **-Si-**_

 _ **-Hoy pasaremos por mis hermanas- dijo Jade sin mas Tori se puso pálida en cuestión de segundos, aun no estaba preparada para conocer a las hermanas de su novia. Se le venían a la mente. ¿Y si no me aceptan? ¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si no aceptan el hecho de que su hermana mayor está saliendo con una mujer?. Miles de preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Tori, Jade lo noto y suspiró, sabía lo que su novia estaba pensando y no la culpaba ella también había tenido esos pensamientos cuando iba a conocer a las padres de la mitad-latina.**_

 _ **-Ellas no muerden Vega, veras que les caerás bien- la pelinegra trato de animar a la morena lo cual estaba funcionando**_

 _ **-¿Tu crees eso?- inquiero la morena nerviosa**_

 _ **-Quizás con Em te tome más tiempo ella es más callada y serena, es difícil hacerla hablar pero con Sam no, con Sam vas a querer callarla a como dé lugar- Jade rio ante su comentario, Tori sonrió al ver a Jade reir.**_

 _ **No esperaron más y se dirigieron a recoger a las hermanas de la pelinegra. Trina se había ido con Cat en una cita por eso la morena estaba con su novia, aunque la mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba con Jade habian ocasiones en las que la pasaba con su hermana mayor. Llegaron a la escuela, bajaron del auto para poder buscar a las chicas.**_

 _ **-¿Como son ellas?- pregunto Tori**_

 _ **-Solo busca un par de caras pálidas, cabellos negros y ya- dijo Jade sin dar más detalles**_

 _ **-Creo que ya las encontré- dijo la morena mirando a dos pelinegras, con tez pálida pero con los ojos de diferente tonalidad. Jade les hizo señales a las gemelas las cuales al verla corrieron hacia ella sonrientes.**_

 _ **-Hey Jade- dijeron las dos al unísono un poco emocionadas**_

 _ **-Hey- dijo Jade, las gemelas dirigieron su mirada a la morena al lado de su hermana -chicas ella es Vega- Tori miro a Jade y rodó los ojos, la pelinegra solo sonrió**_

 _ **-Soy Victoria Vega pero puede llamarme Tori- se presento la mitad-latina sonriendole a sus cuñadas las cuales al escuchar su nombre alzaron una ceja mirando entre las dos chicas mayores**_

 _ **-Así que Vega uhh- dijo Sam con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro**_

 _ **-Se me hace que ellas ya sabían de mi o estoy en equivocada- comentó Tori al ver las caras de las gemelas**_

 _ **-Digamos que mi hermana siempre te nombra en cada conversación- reveló Em sorprendiendo a sus hermanas al no estar tímida frente a la morena**_

 _ **-Ohh- dijo la morena mirando a su novia con una ceja alzada**_

 _ **-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara Vega- amenazó la pelinegra un poco avergonzada**_

 _ **-Jade porque ella esta aqui crei que no te caía bien- comentó Sam confundida, Jade no la pudo culpar sobre eso era cierto antes Tori no le caí bien en lo absoluto pero las cosas cambiaron con el paso de los días, las semanas y luego los meses en los que Vega como ella le llama estuvo con ella escuchándola, apoyandolo pero lo más importante nunca la juzgo y eso Jade lo apreciaba y valoraba más que nada.**_

 _ **-Eso fue hace mucho, Vega es mi novia- dijo la pelinegra sin anestesia, las quijadas de las gemelas cayeron abiertamente sus caras en un completo shock, no lo podían creer así que miraron a la morena para buscar una confirmación y sin dudar la morena se las había dado con un asentimiento de cabeza**_

 _ **-Pero como- dijo Em saliendo de su asombro -no que no te cae bien- dijo después, tori alzó una ceja mirando hacia Jade**_

 _ **-No me caía bien al principio pero aun sigue siendo molesta- se burló la pelinegra mayor**_

 _ **-Hey- se quejó la morena**_

 _ **-Así que ya no estas con Beck- comentó Sam con una sonrisa en la cara, Jade no sabia que decir ante eso no era como si las gemelas no supieran de que ella y el canadiense habian terminado -desde cuando empezaron a salir- le preguntó Sam a Tori**_

 _ **-Hace como tres semanas- respondió la morena sin duda alguna**_

 _ **-Ya el interrogatorio lo dejan para después hay que irnos- se quejo Jade fatigada de estar parada**_

 _ **Todas subieron al carro de Jade, Tori por el momento estaba bien las gemelas no habian hecho ningun mal comentario acerca de la relación que tenía con su hermana mayor.**_

 _ **-Jade a donde vamos- pregunto Sam**_

 _ **-A casa- respondió la mayor sin vacilar**_

 _ **-No vamos a otro lugar no se a comer o lago-**_

 _ **-Si quieren podemos ir a los videojuegos hay también hay un lugar donde se puede comer- intervino la morena, Jade miro a la morena y luego a sus hermanas y no lo podia creer las tres habian puesto ojos de perrito mojado con neumonía, Jade quiso hacerse la dura pero contra eso no podía**_

 _ **-Bien pero tu pagas Vega- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo con malicia**_

 _ **-Bien- respondió la morena sonriendo -alguien aqui sabe jugar Call Duty-**_

 _ **-Nosotras- dijo Em emocionada**_

 _ **-No se diga más- dijo Tori tomando su teléfono para hacer una llamada**_

 _ **-¿A quien le llamas?- pregunto Jade con curiosidad**_

 _ **-A Trina-**_

 _ **-¿Porque a la loca?- se quejo Jade en un suspiro**_

 _ **-Vamos hacer un vs entre hermanas- contestó mirando como Sam y Em fruncieron el ceño ante lo dicho por la morena -mi hermana mayor- dijo Tori ante la mirada de las gemelas ambas hicieron un "o" con la boca**_

" _ **Hey Tri vamos a los videojuegos las hermanas de Jade también van a ir y bueno podemos jugar un vs que te parece" las demás escucharon, Tori solo decía si, Uhmm, para después cambiar y empezar hablar espanol, desde ese momento las West perdieron seguimiento de la conversación.**_

 _ **-Okay ¿que fue todo eso?- preguntó Sam**_

 _ **-Una plática con mi hermana acerca su novia- dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Tu hermana tiene novia- dijo Em un poco insegura**_

 _ **-Si llevan saliendo con ella desde hace dos meses si no me equivoco-**_

 _ **-Bueno esto ya parece un interrogatorio personal- comentó Jade**_

 _ **-¿Porque empezaste a salir con Jade?- preguntó Sam sin anestesia ignorando lo que Jade había dicho anteriormente**_

 _ **-Ahh- suspiro Jade**_

 _ **-Buena pregunta- comentó la morena Jade la miró de reojo esperando la respuesta de Tori -supongo que saben que al principio ella y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos- las gemelas asintieron, Tori alzó una ceja mirando a su novia en realidad no esperaba que las niñas supieran de que ella -bueno, nos la pasabamos peleando por todo aunque aun lo hacemos pero es poco, en fin las cosas empezaron a cambiar desde el dia en qe tuve un accidente y quede ciega- las pelinegras se sorprendieron, no imaginaron tal cosa y menos que la morena se los dijera como si nada pero ellas sabían que ahora estaba bien y que no había de qué preocuparse**_

 _ **-No se asusten- dijo Jade -ella siempre se toma las cosas con tanta calma, asustense cuando se enoje o pierda el control- las niñas miraron a Jade con incredulidad, la mayor solo asintió**_

 _ **-Bueno, ese dia yo no quería que nadie estuviera conmigo y le pedí a todos que me dejaran sola pero como es costumbre de su hermana llevarme la contraria se quedó en la habitación conmigo. Todos me habian empezado a tratar diferente a excepción de ella, eso y algunas cosas que habian pasado antes me hicieron cambiar la imagen que tenía de ella, bueno con el tiempo ambas nos encontrábamos siempre en el armario del conserje y poco a poco nos fuimos dando cuenta de que estábamos sintiendo cosas que no eran precisamente de amistad, asi que despues de hablar entre nosotras decidimos darnos una oportunidad para ver qué pasaba y así fue como empezamos a salir- Tori les dirigió una mirada a las gemelas las cuales parecían estar asimilando toda la información que la morena les había dado en tan solo segundos, Jade por su parte seguía manejando pero de momentos le daba una mirada a sus hermanas.**_

 _ **-¿La amas?- pregunto Em, Jade y Sam no sabían el porqué Emma estaba hablando un poco más de lo normal con una persona que no era parte de su familia y que apenas conocía**_

 _ **-Es muy pronto para decir que la amo eso solo lo sabre con el tiempo pero lo que si te puedo decir es que la aprecio y la quiero- eso tomo a Jade desprevenida, no espera que Tori dijera que la quería y mucho menos que se lo dijera a sus hermanas**_

 _ **Las chicas llegaron al super mercado precisamente a la zona de videojuegos, Trina y Cat ya las estaban esperando, las hermanas de Jade se sorprendieron al ver a la pelirroja de la mano con la hermana de Tori, las chicas se acercaron.**_

 _ **-Bruja- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Loca- respondió Jade**_

 _ **-Se nota que se llevan bien- comentó Samantha con una sonrisa en la cara**_

 _ **-Más o menos- respondió la morena mayor mirando con curiosidad a las gemelas -y ustedes quiénes son-**_

 _ **-Son mis hermanas- respondió la gótica pero las gemelas ya no estaban cerca porque se habian ido a platicar con Cat**_

 _ **-Vaya la bruja con hermanas-**_

 _ **-Si hay algún problema- se quejo Jade**_

 _ **-No ninguno solo que casi no hablas de ellas, o mejor dicho no hablas de ellas-**_

 _ **-Si si ya a lo que venimos-**_

 _ **Tori solo negó con la cabeza esas dos eran imposibles, siempre estaban peleando por todo y por nada, por un momento la mitad-latina pensó que eso de pelear entre entre Vega's y West's porque no había otra explicación razonable para su comportamiento. Todas entraron a los videojuegos, las gemelas parecían llevar bien el hecho de que su hermana mayor tuviera una novia, aunque les había sorprendido que Cat tuviera novia tambien, pero a ellas solo les importaba la felicidad de las chicas así que no tenían porque hacer comentarios malos acerca de la relación ya que por lo poco que habían visto las hermanas Vega's eran amables y consideradas con sus respectivas parejas.**_

 _ **Tori dejó a las gemelas con Trina y Cat, ella ya se había cansado un poco así que decidió ir junto a Jade y pasar un momento a solas con ella.**_

 _ **-Tus hermanas son muy lindas- comentó la morena**_

 _ **-Algunas veces son lindas otras un dolor en el trasero- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en la cara**_

 _ **-Bueno supongo que eso es mejor a tener a Trina en su modo de diva-**_

 _ **-Eso sí que es mil veces mejor, siempre me he preguntado de donde saco eso tu hermana- Jade se había puesto a pensar en eso desde que había conocido a las padrés de las morenas, porque sabía que eso del modo diva no podía ser de ninguno de sus padres.**_

 _ **-Solo conoces a mis padres nada mas, quizas llegues a conocer a la tía Rebecca, es una copia exacta de Trina solo que con tez más clara-**_

 _ **-Es pero nunca tener ese placer- se burló la gótica**_

 _ **-Yo también-**_

 _ **-Vega-**_

 _ **-Dime-**_

 _ **-Cat y yo queremos que conozcan a mis padres-**_

 _ **-¿Cuando?- pregunto Tori son dudar, Jade aun se sorprendía en la manera tan calmada en la que Tori se tomaba cada cosa, se preguntaba de dónde sacaba tanto paciencia. Aunque cuando le dijo que iba a conocer a las gemelas se había puesto nerviosa pero en eso Jade pensó que quizas habia sido porque la había tomado por sorpresa**_

 _ **-Este fin de semana-**_

 _ **Tori se quedó pensando no tenía nada que hacer ese fin de semana así que no tendria ningun problema en asistir**_

 _ **-Ahi estaremos, supongo que Cat le dirá a Trina no- pregunto la morena pero Jade solo se encogió de hombros -bueno yo le diré más tarde a ella-**_

 _ **Las chicas se pasaron unas cuantas horas jugando, platicando y riendo entre ellas, las gemelas habian congeniado con las hermanas Vega's, lo que seguía sorprendiendo a Sam, Jade y hasta a Cat era que Emma había estado más habladora de lo normal, quizás era porque las morenas le daban su tiempo para decir lo que quería sin interrumpirla, la respetaban tanto a ella como a sus opiniones. Jade pensó que las cosas se iban a poner mejor entre las chicas si Emma seguia asi y las morenas también no había nada de qué preocuparse aunque la gótica no podía estar segura de eso con sus padres. Pero no había que esperar mucho porque en pocos días sabría su reacción.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Jade y Cat estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra terminando de arreglarse para ir a ayudar a la madre de Jade a terminar de arreglar la sala. Las gemelas estaban en su habitación esperando la hora, ellas no eran tontas sabían que las cosas se podrían poner feas si no decían la noticia con cuidado.**_

 _ **-Chicas bajen- grito Elizabeth, todas las chicas bajaron y comenzaron a ayudar sin protesta alguna.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos el padre de las pelinegras llegó, Jade y las demás saludaron, todos se sentaron a platicar de lo que habian hecho durante la semana mientras esperaban a las invitadas. Pocos minutos después el timbre sonó dando a indicar que las hermanas ya habian llegado. Jade fue abrir la puerta, Tori y Trina llevaban ropas normales unos jeans, camisas unas chaquetas y unos converse, normal/casual.**_

 _ **-Pasen- dijo Jade, las morenas asintieron sin más y entraron.**_

 _ **-Trina, Tori- gritaron las gemelas yendo abrazar a las morenas**_

 _ **-Emma, Samantha- dijo Tori con una sonrisa, Cat se levanto y saludo a las chicas, y se quedó al lado de Trina. Jade se puso al lado de Tori.**_

 _ **-Soy Elizabeth la mamá de Jade- se presentó Elizabeth**_

 _ **-Victoria Vega- dijo la morena menor**_

 _ **-Katrina Vega- dijo la moren mayor sin más**_

 _ **-El es mi padre Victor- Jade tuvo que presentar a su padre porque estaba escaneando a las morenas con la mirada, ni Tori ni Trina se intimidaron sabían que nada era fácil pero no podían demostrar miedo.**_

 _ **-¿Y?- Víctor habló esperando una explicación más concreta**_

 _ **-Vega y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Jade pero Víctor puso cara de confusión las dos chicas se apellidaban Vega -Victoria- agrego después la pelinegra rodando los ojos**_

 _ **-Trina y yo estamos saliendo- dijo Cat sin dejar que le preguntaran**_

 _ **Elizabeth parecía en shock con lo que acababa de escuchar, esperaba otra cosa menos que Jade y Cat dijeran que estaban saliendo con chicas, ella no estaba en contra de las relaciones homosexuales al contrario lo respetaba pero no quita que jamás esperó que sus dos niñas fueran lesbiana, si ella quería a Cat como si fuera su propia hija.**_

 _ **Victor solo frunció el ceño, no lo aceptaba y no lo aceptaría ni en un millon de anos, Jade miro el ceño fruncido de su padre y ya sabía lo que eso significaba, espero la reacción de su padre con paciencia.**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana?- preguntó el señor West con tono neutral**_

 _ **-Siempre me considere Bisexual- dijo la pelinegra sin ninguna duda**_

 _ **-Largo- dijo Víctor mirando a las hermanas Vega, ellas no eran estúpidas y sabian que el hombre no las quería ver ni en pintura -larguense, y ustedes creen que esto es aceptable, esto es asqueroso- les gritó a Jade y Cat**_

 _ **-Nunca te he pedido permiso para tomar mis decisiones, si decidí decir que estoy saliendo con Vega es porque en realidad. Cat lo hizo porque te respeta asi que no me vengas con que esto es inaceptable, solo te estamos diciendo lo que estamos haciendo no te estamos pidiendo permiso- dijo Jade, Tori al igual que los demás solo observaron a la pelinegra dirigirse a su padre con valentía**_

 _ **-Respetame soy tu padre- Víctor se levantó alzando la mano, Elizabeth se asustó pero a la vez se fue acercando para evitar que su ex-esposo golpeara a su hija, Tori fue más rápida y jalo del brazo a Jade para que Víctor no lo pudiera abofetear. Trina ayudó a Tori a alejar a Jade y mantener a Cat también lejos.**_

 _ **-Ni se le ocurra hacer eso en mi presencia- sentencio la morena menor con seriedad, esta era la primera vez que Jade y Cat miraban a Tori ponerse seria pero seria de verdad no jugando, no como cuando hacía su tarea, no, esta vez había algo de enojo.**_

 _ **-Es mi hija- le respondió Víctor con altanería**_

 _ **-Por lo mismo la tiene que respetar- agrego Trina de brazos cruzados, Okay Tori seria era válido pero ver a Trina ponerse seria otra vez seguían siendo una sorpresa.**_

 _ **-Y ustedes me lo van a impedir-**_

 _ **Tori y Trina solo sonrieron de medio lado, si, saben artes marciales pero no las usarían, harían algo mejor sus padres estaban en la ciudad.**_

 _ **-Si es necesario si- dijo la morena menor**_

 _ **-Vega- llamo Jade en tono de advertencia**_

 _ **-Ja me dan risa unas mocosas me van a detener, no saben con quien se estan metiendo-**_

 _ **-El que no sabe con quien se mete es usted- dijo Trina con autosuficiencia**_

 _ **-Saben que llamaré a la policía- dijo el hombre, las mujeres se vieron entre si con confusión**_

 _ **-Oh adelante- dijo Trina sonriendo, Victor frunció más el ceño -chicas siento lo que está pasando- esta vez Trina se dirigió hacia las gemelas**_

 _ **-Papa que le vas a decir a la policía- preguntó Sam con un poco de miedo**_

 _ **-Tengo amigos dentro de la policia asi que no habra problema-**_

 _ **-Quienes son sus amigos si se puede saber- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-David y Holly Vega- dijo el padre de Jade, Tori y Trina se echaron a reír en cuestión de segundos**_

 _ **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Elizabeth**_

 _ **-El le va a llamar a nuestros padres- dijo Trina, Victor miro a las chicas con sorpresa**_

 _ **-Y creen que yo les voy a creer semejante mentira-**_

 _ **-Bueno no es como si me importara pero bueno-**_

 _ **Tori saco el celular de su chaqueta, busco el número de su madre.**_

" _ **Hey mami, esta papa contigo" todos se le quedaron viendo a Tori con confusión "hey ustedes conocen al empresario Víctor West" esta vez la morena había puesto el altavoz**_

" _ **Si porque pequena" respondió David**_

" _ **Una duda nada mas por cierto podrian decir sus nombres completos" pido la menor, los demás solo la observaban**_

" _ **Hja esta es alguna broma" preguntó Holly con curiosidad**_

" _ **No mami pero podrían hacerlo" solo se escuchó un suspiro por el altavoz, Holly y David dijeron sus nombres dejando a Víctor sin habla**_

Perdon por la tardanza pero mi laptop no sirve asi que hoy tuve que pedirle a mi vecino que prestara la de el. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo me tomara escribir cada capitulo por los escirbo cuando esto en la escuela precisamente en mi hora de almuerzo asi que pdo que por favor sean pacientes. GRACIAS


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Problemas I

Jade y Tori se la habian pasado horas hablando acerca del padre de la pelinegra, Tori respondía cada pregunta que su novia tenía para ella sin excepciones y así fue como la pelinegra se enteró de que su padre se había ido cuando ella estaba en su último en HA, olvidándose de las gemelas completamente e ignorando de su existencia, desde entonces no sabían nada de él. Entre el relato Jade se quedó dormida, pensando en lo que había pasado pero la verdad era que poco le importaba lo que su padre había hecho ya que si ella le hubiera hecho caso cuando le dijo que dejara Tori en aquel momento, ahora estaría más sola que nunca, quizás no tuviera la ayuda y el apoyo que tenía en ese momento tal vez tendría el apoyo pero no de la misma manera sino que mas distante mas diferente, quizás nadie más la hubiera esperado por dos meses y la siguiera amando como Tori lo hacía, quizás ninguno de sus amigos estarían juntos pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ella había tomado la decisión de quedarse junto a la mitad-latina y ahora estaba rodeada de muchas personas que la amaban por lo que era. Que la amaban y la respetaban.

Tori se despertó, se quedó mirando el reloj que estaba en la mesa a su lado, eran las seis de la mañana lo que quería decir que aun le queda una hora antes de escuchar a Jade gritar, Sam, Em y Trina reír hasta el dolor de estómago y a los demás empezar a quejarse por el desorden tan temprano pero aunque se quejaran una y otra vez, la sonrisa que tendrían en la cara nadie se la podría quitar por nada del mundo.

La mitad-latina se levantó con cuidado de no molestar a su compañera, fue al baño y cepillo sus dientes, se arregló el cabello y bajó a la cocina. Sin esperar mucho empezó a preparar el desayuno. El tiempo fue pasando sin que ella se diera cuenta y de repente escuchó los gritos de Jade, diciéndoles a las chicas que se fueran de su cama, de su habitación y si era posible de su casa para poder dormir. Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, Tori sonrió sin poder evitarlo, habian muchas cosas que no cambian en su vida y esperaba que nunca cambiarán, poco a poco se fueron escuchando más voces en los pasillos de todos los demás quejándose por el alboroto. Quizás se olvidaba de Sikowitz pero su maestro no le ponia atencion a nada, ese seguía dormido, aunque el olor a café lo despertará pronto.

Todos bajaron encontrándose con Tori en la cocina, sonrienron esa morena siempre les ganaba a todos en cuanto a levantarse temprano se debía. Todos saludaron con un buenos días el cual fue devuelto, Jade y Tori amaban las mañanas tranquilas pero cuando toda la familia estaba reunida no les importaba en lo más mínimo el alboroto que se armaba en la cocina por las diversas conversaciones que habian.

Elizabeth y Holly siempre querían ser las que preparaban el desayuno pero como siempre Tori les ganaba, ellas esperaban que un día la morena se durmiera y poder hacerlo.

 **-Siempre te levantas temprano-** preguntó Elizabeth ya en la mesa mientras los demas tomaban asiento tambien

 **-A veces-** respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros porque no siempre se levantaba temprano, habian unas veces en las que Jade le pegaba lo dormilona **-¿porque?-** preguntó después con curiosidad

 **-Siempre que estamos todos tú eres la que prepara el desayuno, Holly y yo siempre lo hemos querido hacer pero tú siempre nos ganas-**

 **-Oh-** fue lo único que Tori dijo, los demás sonrieron habian pequeños detalles acerca de Tori que hacían grandes diferencias

 **-Esto está muy callado-** dijo André **-por mucho que me guste esta paz vamos a hablar de algo no-**

 **-¿Que sugieres?-** respondió Beck

 **-Alguien recuerda cuando llegaron las chica de Sherwood buscando a Tori solo para saber si era verdad que ella le iba a las chicas y que hasta se cambiaron de escuela solo por ella-** dijo Robbie, todos miraron a la morena que estaba inmersa engullendo su desayuno pero al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista encontrándose con todos en la mesa mirándola

 **-¿Que?-** preguntó al no saber lo que pasaba

 **-Los chicos están comentando acerca de las chicas de Sherwood-** dijo Cat riendo al ver la cara de confusión de Jade y la cara de no entender mucho de Tori

 **-Oh ya-** dijo Tori sin ponerle mucha importancia para ella era más importante su comida, todos negaron sabiendo que cuando la morena menor tenía un plato de comida enfrente se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor

 **-Alguien va a contar esa historia-** inquirió Jade con una ceja alzada todos se encogieron de hombros pero André empezó con el relato

 _ **Era el inicio del segundo semestre del tercer año para los chicos, a excepción de Trina el cual era su último año en HA, la morena mayor andaba muy ocupada por sus tareas, los trámites para la universidad, el mover sus cosas para un nuevo apartamento que quedaría cerca de la universidad en si preparando todo, la morena había decidido hacer un asociado en la universidad el cual solo le tomaría dos años. Cat la ayudaba en todo lo que podía y en lo que no solo la apoyaba, las chicas no se preocupaban de que si se iba a separar porque dentro de un año más Cat estaría viviendo en el mismo apartamento que Trina ya que iría a la misma universidad.**_

 _ **Las chicas habian acordado en vivir juntas después de salir de HA pero luego cambiaron de opinión quedando con el hecho de que Trina y Cat vivirían en un apartamento mientras que Tori y Jade en otro asi se evitarian las peleas tan temprano y podrian tener mas intimidad.**_

 _ **Por otro lado Tori se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a los chicos pero mientras hacía eso, tenía los audífonos puesto escuchando una canción de Katy Perry, y a la misma vez haciendo su tarea de historia del arte. La morena no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor estaba demasiado inmersa en lo que hacía que ni siquiera sintió cuando dos chicas se sentaron en su mesa, mirándola fijamente.**_

 _ **Las dos chicas empezaron a hablar sin darse cuenta de que la morena no las estaba escuchando. Pocos segundos después Jade hizo acto de presencia mirando a las dos chicas coquetear con su novia. Jade no era de las personas más sensatas de HA por no decir que no era sensata en lo absoluto, todo el mundo sabía que era mejor mantenerse alejados de Victoria "Tori" Vega era la mas seguro pero siempre habian algunos valientes o idiotas que desafiaban a su suerte.**_

 _ **Jade llegó a la mesa donde se encontraba su novia, dándoles una mirada asesina a las dos chicas que estaban con ella, Tori no había sentido la presencia de las otras chicas así que no se enteraba de nada. Jade tocó el hombro de la morena sacándola de ensimismamiento, la mitad-latina por fin levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Jade estaba seria lo cual quería decir que había algo que le estaba molestando, Jade dirigió la mirada a las chicas de enfrente, Tori siguió la mirada hasta que por fin se percató de ellas pero seguía sin entender el porque su novia estaba sería.**_

 _ **Jade hablo pero Tori no supo lo que dijo aún tenía los audífonos puestos, así que se los quito, Jade sonrió de medio lado.**_

 _ **-Perdon, ¿que decias?- pregunto tori un poco apenada**_

 _ **-Pregunte qué ¿Quienes son tus amigas?- la pelinegra repitió, Tori se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir porque no reconocía a las dos chicas**_

 _ **-No se ofendan chicas pero ¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó la morena mas apenada aun por su memoria**_

 _ **-Tori nosotras fuimos tus compañeras en Sherwood- dijo una de ellas, era rubia de ojos azules. Jade miro a Tori a ver si a su novia por fin le funcionaba el cerebro**_

 _ **-Mmmm en serio-**_

 _ **-Estábamos en clase de biología y álgebra juntas- dijo la otra chica esta era castaña**_

 _ **-Lo lamento pero mi memoria no funciona bien- dijo Tori y era la verdad ya que cuando estaba en Sherwood apenas y hablaba con los maestros, su única amiga era Natalia.**_

 _ **-Entendemos, tú siempre has sido una chica muy callada pero hemos oído muchos rumores de ti-**_

 _ **-Rumores- comentó Jade por primera vez -¿que clase de rumores?- Jade tomó asiento al lado de Tori, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla que no pasó desapercibido para las dos chicas de enfrente**_

 _ **-Rumores acerca de que Tori es lesbiana- dijo la rubia, la pareja Jori arqueo una ceja, no sabían que otras escuelas sabían de su relación aunque si lo pensaba bien Stingy había hecho una publicación sobre ellas en The Slap, página que era muy popular.**_

 _ **-Y ¿qué pasa con eso?- dijo la mitad-latina sin entender a qué punto querían llegar esas chicas**_

 _ **-Queríamos saber si esos rumores son ciertos, ya sabes para no decir cosas que no son-**_

 _ **Jade se acercó a Tori -¿porque crees que sean tanto el interés de saber si lo eres o no?- preguntó Jade en un susurro**_

 _ **-No lo sé pero ya recordé quienes son y ellas son unas arpías- le susurró la morena**_

 _ **Las chicas de enfrente miraban con las pareja se susurraba al oído, ellas querían saber qué cosas se estaban diciendo. Pocos segundos después Tori sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás y no tenía que ser adivina para saber que era Cat, la pelirroja siempre era muy afectiva con Tori.**_

 _ **-Cat deja que Vega respire ya se poniendo azul- le regano Jade**_

 _ **-Perdón- dijo la pelirroja soltando una risita**_

 _ **-Está bien- dijo Tori cuando ya había recuperado el aliento -siempre me pregunto de donde sacas tanta fuerza-**_

 _ **-No lo se- dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Y la loca- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Ahora viene- respondió la Gatito sin molestarse por como Jade llamaba a su novia, Cat se quedó mirando a su novia caminar junto a Andre y Robbie**_

 _ **-Hey- saludaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Trina paseo su mirada por la mesa encontrándose con las dos chicas. Frunció el ceño.**_

 _ **-¿Que haces están...-**_

 _ **-Trina- interrumpió Tori sabiendo que la morena mayor iba a decir algo ofensivo**_

 _ **-Bien, ¿que hacen estas chicas aqui?- se autocorrigio la mayor**_

 _ **-Quieren saber si Vega es lesbiana o no- respondió Jade, la pelinegra había visto la cara que había puesto Trina al ver a las chicas lo cual le dio a entender que ellas no eran buenas piezas y que tenían ser muy cuidadosas con lo que decían.**_

 _ **-Y ¿que les importa eso?- se quejo Trina sentándose al lado de Cat dándole un beso en la mejilla. Al parecer los besos en la mejilla eran algo marca Vega. Jade y Cat habian visto al padre de las morenas hacer lo mismo con su madre.**_

 _ **-Solo es una pregunta- dijo una de las chicas**_

 _ **-Savanna, tu y Alex no hacen simples preguntas así que ¿qué demonios quieren?- pregunto Trina con seriedad**_

 _ **-Tori te molesta que te preguntemos sobre esto- preguntó Alex era la chica castaña**_

 _ **-Ustedes nunca fueron mis amigas porque de repente les importa si soy o no lesbiana- preguntó la mitad-latina menor**_

 _ **-Es difícil de creer que lo seas, digo nunca mostraste interés en las chicas cuando estabas en Sherwood- dijo Savanna**_

 _ **-Le gustan las chicas desde los nueve años- respondió Trina con una sonrisa, Jade y todos los demás quedaron en shock, no sabia ese dato de Tori, Tori por su parte quería matar a su hermana**_

 _ **-Trina- llamó la morena menor**_

 _ **-Si- respondió Trina inocentemente**_

 _ **-Estas muerta-**_

 _ **-Si me alcanzas- dijo la morena mayor empezando a correr porque no dudaba que Tori la fuera a perseguir por toda la escuela para poder obtener su venganza. Ambas morenas empezaron a correr por todos lados riendo a carcajadas como niñas pequeñas, los demás las veían con una sonrisa en la cara, sabían que no era muy normal ver a dos adolescentes actuado como niñas pero esa regla no aplicaba para las hermanas Vega's ellas siempre hacian lo que ellas querian y cuando querian.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Dias habian pasado desde que Savanna y Alex habían ido a HA pero ahora esas dos chicas estaban en los pasillos de la escuela. Tori y Jade venian tomadas de la mano, detrás de ellas venían Cat y Trina. Ambas parejas venian en su mundo ignorando a los demás comos siempre lo suelen hacer. Tori se dirigió a su casillero se asustó cuando lo cerro y vio a las dos chicas frente a ella.**_

 _ **-Mmm Hola- saludó la morena no muy segura**_

 _ **-Hola- dijo Alex**_

 _ **-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Tori**_

 _ **-Ahora estudiamos aquí- dijo Savanna, la mitad-latina entrecerró los ojos**_

Espero que les guste, lamento si es corto pero he tenido muchos examenes ultimamente asi que casi no tengo tiempo de nada. _Conexiones_ sera actualizada manana y _Como Perros y Gatos_ el Domingo. Gracias por su paciencia


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Problemas Parte II

 _ **A Jade no le había caído en gracia que Savanna y Alex se hayan transferido a HA solo para fastidiarle la vida a ella y a Tori con sus estúpidas preguntas. La pelinegra se pregunta qué tanta era la curiosidad de esas con su novia. A Tori le daba igual si esas chicas estaba ahí o no, Jade a veces envidiaba la paciencia de la mita-latina.**_

 _ **Ambas chicas se encontraban en el armario del conserje, Jade descansaba su cabez en el regazo de la morena, mientras que ésta paseaba sus dedos por la cabellera negra.**_

 _ **-En serio Vega con es que tienes tanta paciencia- se quejo Jade por enésima vez en en lo que llevaban ahí**_

 _ **-No se- Tori se encogió de hombros**_

 _ **-Esas brujas son un fastidio- bufo la pelinegra molesta -que si porque sales con Jade, que si que te gusta de ella, que si que tiene ella que no tenga otra mujer bla bla bla-**_

 _ **-Bueno creo que tendrás que aguantarlas un poco más porque seguramente estarán en nuestra mesa- dijo Tori haciendo ademán para que Jade se levantara la cual lo hizo de mala gana, no quería ir, se encontraba de buen humor y seguramente con esas brujas todo eso se iría al demonio**_

 **-Jade de buen humor es un fenómeno-** se burló Samantha haciendo que todos asintieron ganándose una mirada asesina de la pelinegra lo que provocó que rieran más

 **-No pongas esa cara hija-** dijo Elizabeth

 **-En cuanto a tu pregunta Jade, la paciencia Tori la heredero de su padre-** dijo Holly con una sonrisa

 **-Si Tori heredero la paciencia de David de donde saco Trina lo explosiva-** preguntó André ganándose una mirada asesina de la morena mayor **-** _ **¿**_ **Que?-** se quejo

 **-Eso fue heredado de la tía Rebecca-** dijo David

 **-Que bueno que aun no tengo el placer de conocerla-** dijo Jade aun recordaba lo que Tori le había dicho sobre esa mujer

 **-Quieres pelea West-** dijo Trina

 **-Con gusto-** respondió la pelinegra

 **-Y aquí vamos de nuevo-** se quejó Emma esta vez, todos los demás suspiraron en resignación esas dos no cambiaban ni con el pasar de los años

 **-Ya volviendo a la historia-** dijo Beck calmando a todos, aunque se sorprendieron a ver que esta vez no era Tori la que calmaba las cosas. Voltearon a ver a la morena y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que esta estaba en la cocina. Volvieron a suspirar

 **-VEGA trae tu trasero aquí-** gritó Jade riendo un poco al igual que los demás, esos eran los momento que todos amaban

 **-Ya dejaron de pelear-** preguntó Tori aparentemente estaba comiendo algo

 **-Si ya ahora ven-** dijo la pelinegra, Tori regreso con dos bandejas llenas de frutas picadas entre otras cosas. Todos miraron con una ceja alzada desde que hora la morena se les había fugado, ese era otro de los dones de Tori irse de un lugar sin que nadie se de cuenta.

 _ **Tori y Jade iban de camino hacia el Café Asfalto pero en transcurso Jade decidió ir la baño, Tori por su parte decidió adelantarse para comprar su comida y la de Jade. La mitad-latina llegó a la mesa con una hamburguesa y un burrito. Y en definitiva ahí estaban Savanna y Alex, por suerte Tori ya sabia donde Jade traía sus tijeras por si se daba el caso de que la pelinegra perdiera la paciencia.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos después Jade llegó pero no había lugar donde sentarse así que se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el regazo de Tori provocando que esta se asustara ante esa acción pero después Tori se acomodo mejor para que ninguna de las dos estuviera incómoda con la posición. Todos miraron a Jade sorprendidos, sabían que esa pareja muy pero muy en particular no era de las que demostraban afecto en público pero al parecer las cosas estaban cambiando.**_

 _ **-Ryder va a dar una fiesta algunos de ustedes ira- preguntó Alex**_

 _ **Los chicos se vieron entre si, ninguno sabía que Ryder iba a dar una fiesta.**_

 _ **-Tengo cosas que hacer- respondió Trina un poco ausente lo cual Cat noto**_

 _ **-A mi me aburren- dijo Cat, era mentira pero ahora tenía otra cosa en mente y eso era saber qué le pasaba a Trina**_

 _ **-Tengo que llevar a mi abuela al médico- suspiro Andre**_

 **-Ahora que lo mencionan-** comentó Jade **-dónde está tu abuela Andre-**

 **-Luego de la graduación ella ya no se podía cuidar por si sola asi que ella toma la decisión de ir a una casa de cuidados-**

 **-Ohh-** dijo Jade ahora todo tenía sentido pero no era la única persona que faltaba en esa sala **-y tu hermano Cat-**

 **-Se fue a Londres, dijo que me avisara cuando regresara-** respondió la pelirroja sonriendo

 _ **-Yo tengo una cita- dijo Beck haciendo que todos en la mesa lo miraran**_

 _ **-Por fin Beckett- le dijo Jade de manera divertida**_

 _ **-Tengo cosas por hacer- dijo Robbie mientras por primera vez en mucho tiempo Rex estaba de acuerdo con el, eso era un milagro en los pensamientos del grupo**_

 _ **Las únicas que faltaban en contestar eran Jade y Tori. Jade miro a su novia por el rabillo del ojo, esta estaba bastante entretenida jugando con sus cabellos.**_

 _ **-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Jade moviendo la cabeza para atraer la atención de la morena -Vega- llamó después**_

 _ **-¿Que?- pregunto Tori perdida, todos negaron muchas veces se preguntaban si esa en realidad era Victoria "Tori" Vega pero aunque lo dudaran sabían que así era, solo le sorprendía que a veces las chicas más atenta de grupo se distrajera por las cosas más pequeñas como por ejemplo el cabello de su novia.**_

 _ **-Irás a la fiesta- pregunto Savannah**_

 _ **-¿Que fiesta?- preguntó la morena al parecer ya se le había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando**_

 _ **-En serio Tori- dijo Trina riendo**_

 _ **-En serio que- se quejo Tori haciendo pucheros -ya me distraje así que de que fiesta hablan-**_

 _ **-La de Ryder- dijo Alex**_

 _ **-Nop- dijo Tori inmediatamente**_

 _ **-¿Porque?- pregunto Savana**_

 _ **-No me cae bien- respondió la morena sin más para qeu iba a mentir**_

 _ **-¿Solo por eso?- cuestiono Alex**_

 _ **-Yep- dijo Tori -Jade deja de moverte tanto- se quejo después ya que la pelinegra se estaba moviendo mucho y eso le estaba molestando ya que sus piernas se presionaban más con el metal de la banca. Jade ya sabia eso pero se preguntaba porque Tori no se preocupaba por si llegaba a tener una erección en medio almuerzo pero la verdad era que la morena sabía controlar más su cuerpo en muchas ocasiones y esa era una de ellas.**_

 _ **-¿Porque no te cae bien Ryder?- preguntó Savannah con curiosidad, Jade rodó los ojos en modo de fastidio odiaba que esas chicas estuvieran en la mesa, odiaba que preguntaran cualquier cosa, odiaba que estuvieran invadiendo su momentos con el grupo pero más que todo odiaba que molestaran a su novia.**_

 _ **-No se- respondió la morena llevándose una papa frita a la boca. Alex y Savanna miraron a los demás integrantes del grupo. Trina y Cat hablaban de quién sabe qué pero lo que parecía divertido ya que la pelirroja se reían y le dan uno que otro beso a la morena mayor. Robbie estaba peleando con Rex. André y Beck seguramente de chicas. Jade y Tori bueno Jade les estaba dando una mirada asesina mientras que Tori se reía a espaldas de Jade pero no sabían porque la morena se estaba riendo**_

 _ **-Recuerda si haces algo te suspenderán por una semana- susurró Tori, Jade gruño porque la morena tenía razón. Lane ya le había dicho que si se metía en problemas otra vez la suspendería y por mucho que quisiera sacarle los ojos a las chicas frente ellas no podía hacerlo, no quería faltar a clases no cuando estaba en medio de una obra.**_

 _ **-Tienen suerte de que esté ocupada con la obra sino ya serían historia- susurró Jade causando una risita en Tori -no te rías Vega-**_

 _ **-Pero es gracioso- se quejó la morena haciendo pucheros, Jade todo los ojos en diversión.**_

 _ **-Y se supone que eres la más madura del grupo- comentó Jade riendo**_

 _ **Cada quien estaba en su propio mundo pero para nadie había pasado desapercibido de que la pareja Jori estaba más demostrativa en público.**_

 _ **-Madurar es para frutas- respondió Tori. Jade estalló en carcajadas sorprendiendo a los demás pero la risa era tan contagiosa que todos terminaron riendo. Savannah y Alex miraban confundidas al grupo.**_

 _ **-Tengo que decir que por lo menos nos haces reír- dijo Jade recuperando el aire**_

 _ **-Yo siempre-**_

 _ **-¿Siempre?- comentó Beck con una ceja alzada**_

 _ **-¡¿Que?! Siempre los hago reír- se quejó la morena menor**_

 _ **-Si y yo soy la más tranquila del grupo- comentó Trina haciendo todos volvieran a reír**_

 _ **-Okay, Okay no siempre pero cuando puedo lo hago-**_

 _ **-En eso tienes razón morenaza- dijo Andrés con los pulgares arriba**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Nadie sabía lo que Savannah y Alex querían de Tori pero eso estaba molestando a Jade y a los demás integrantes del grupo ya que las chicas iba a todos los lugares que ellos. Jade ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba pero lo bueno que Tori siempre estaba con ella para evitar que hiciera una locura o travesura.**_

 _ **Las clases fueron pasando rápido, Tori estaba esperando a Jade en el estacionamiento de HA, la morena a llevaba diez minutos esperando pero no tenia prisa y ademas sabia que seguramente Jade había tenido un contratiempo, así que se relajó y se sentó en el capot del carro.**_

 _ **-Hola Tori- la morena bajó la vista encontrándose con las dos chicas que estaban indisponiendo al grupo.**_

 _ **-Hola- respondió Tori después de salir de sus pensamientos con respecto a las chicas que tenía enfrente**_

 _ **-¿A quién esperas?- pregunto Alex, Tori enarco una ceja esa pregunta no tenía sentido alguno pero aun asi decidio responder**_

 _ **-Espero a Jade-**_

 _ **-Porque sales con ella- pregunto Savanna aun sin entender cómo esas dos chicas totalmente opuestas podía estar juntas**_

 _ **-Tengo mis razones las cuales no voy a compartir con ustedes- respondió Tori -pero la pregunta es qué es lo que ustedes quién de mi-**_

 _ **-Nosotras nada- dijo Alex**_

 _ **-Entonces porque se cambiaron de escuela, porque se sienta en la mesa con el grupo y porque siempre hacen preguntas de las cosas más obvias-**_

 _ **-Te molesta nuestra presencia- pregunto Alex indignada**_

 _ **-Por mi pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana lo que no me gusta es que están indisponiendo a los chicos- la morena no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se sintiera invadido por las chicas.**_

 _ **-Estorbamos- pregunto Savanna**_

 _ **-Hasta que por fin lo notas- comento Jade que recién iba llegando -miren si siguen aquí es porque aqui Vega no me deja hacer nada y ademas si hago algo me suspenden pero como les dije en el almuerzo si por mi fuera serian historia- agrego la pelinegra acercándose a su novia**_

 _ **-No me molesta que me hablen- dijo Tori - lo que me molesta que siempre hagan las misma preguntas. Se que ustedes son amigas de Natalia y si es por ella que están aquí pierde su tiempo- Jade frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la chica que había lastimado a la morena**_

 _ **-Es mejor que para mañana en el almuerzo no las encuentre en la mesa porque de ser así las mando al hospital- Jade gruñó con enojo, ella desde el principio sabía que esas chicas se traían algo entre manos pero no pensó que fuera relacionado con Natalia. Lo que menos quería era ver a Tori mal así que una semana de descanso no le vendría nada mal si esas chicas no seguían su consejo.**_

 _ **Por otro lado Savanna y Alex sabian muy bien acerca de la reputación de Jadelyn August West y que era mejor no desafiarla. Sabían que las únicas personas con el valor de hacerlo eran Vitoria, Katrina Vega y Catherine Valentine. Porque a los demás siempre les lanzaba una tijera. Savanna y Alex querian saber si en realidad Tori era intersexual pero tambien sabian de que la morena no iba a decirles nada porque ella siempre había sido muy reservada con sus cosas personales.**_

 _ **Pero ellas no se iba a dar por vencidas, aún tenían un plan bajo la manga y lo usarían para saber si era o no era verdad lo que Natalia les había contado acerca de Victoria "Tori" Vega.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Problemas parte final

 _ **Días habían pasado en los cuales Savanna y Alex no se habían sentado en la mesa con los chicos, todos estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Jade y Tori. Por otro lado Sikowitz se había platicando con la mitad-latina, ya que esta se había sentido incómoda con la plática que había tenido con las chicas acerca de Natalia. El loco amante de los cocos había entendido todo perfectamente y le había ayudado a Tori con eso. La morena había acudido a su maestro ya que sus padres habían salido de emergencia, Trina estaba demasiado ocupada con sus trámites universitarios.**_

 _ **-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jade sentándose al lado de Tori en el armario del conserje**_

 _ **-Si y ¿tú?- preguntó la morena**_

 _ **-Lo normal- respondió Jade en un suspiro**_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Tori sabiendo que ese suspiro de Jade no quería decir nada bueno**_

 _ **-Alguien está diciendo de que te estoy engañando- dijo Jade en un suspiro -me molesta que digan esas estupideces-**_

 _ **-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Crees que estuviera aquí contigo de ser así- respondió la pelinegra con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa**_

 _ **Tori río -Tienes razón- dijo la morena -crees que Trina sepa algo, ya sabes ella siempre se entera de todo-**_

 _ **-Ahora que lo mencionas no le he preguntado- dijo Jade dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. Tori dejó caer su cabeza junto a la de Jade, ambas se quedaron así por unos minutos, en silencio sintiendo la presencia de la otra.**_

 _ **La campana sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo. Todos estaban en la mesa, Jade y Tori caminaban hacia donde estaban sus amigos pero en el trayecto escucharon murmullos en diferentes mesas, eso lo único que provocaba era que Jade se fastidiara.**_

 _ **-Ignoralos- dijo la morena a su lado -ignoralos como siempre lo haces-**_

 _ **Jade siguió el consejo de su novia y decidió ignorar a todos los que cuchicheaban y eso de ignorar no le resultó tan difícil era lo que siempre hacía. Tomaron asiento.**_

 _ **-Ya escucharon los rumores- dijo Trina mientras escribía sobre unas hojas de papel**_

 _ **-¿Sabes algo de eso?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-El rumor se inició en los baños del segundo piso, un par de arpías dolidas o celosas y muchas chismosas- respondió la Vega mayor sin dejar de mirar sus trabajo, nadie se asustó. Trina era la que siempre se enteraba de todo debido a sus acciones en el primer año, cuando aún no andaba con Cat.**_

 _ **Indiscutiblemente la pequeña pelirroja había ayudado bastante en el cambio de actitud de la Vega mayor y claro había sido para bien aunque de repente le dan sus ataques de diva y bueno los demás la dejaban ser. ¿Porque? Porque nadie quería aguantar a una Vega enojada, ya suficiente habían tenido con ver a Holly Vega enojada con su esposo.**_

 **-Ese día fue escalofriante-** comentó André **-con todo respeto-** agregó después mirando a Holly, la cual tenía una sonrisa en la cara

 **-Aunque queramos negarlo, es verdad-** dijo Beck

 **-No fue mi culpa-** respondió Holly encogiéndose de hombros **-si David no hubiera dejado la tapa del baño arriba nada de eso hubiera pasado-**

 **-Ya me disculpe como un millón de veces-** se quejó David mirando a su esposa

Los demás no sabían si reírse o no. Tori y Trina sonrieron, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a las pequeñas peleas entre sus padres, que en lugar de dar miedo daban risa ya que siempre Holly salía ganando. Jade se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina Tori solo la observo. A la pelinegra de la nada se le habían antojada fresas con chocolate.

 _ **La banda estaba sentada en su mesa habitual, Trina y Cat hablando de quién sabe qué, Robbie peleando con Rex, Beck y André mirando a las chicas que pasaban. Tori y Jade estaban revisando un guión de la pelinegra. Jade había leído la obra una y otra vez pero sentía que algo le hacía falta así que había decidido pedirle ayuda Tori, cosa que había sorprendido a todos menos a la morena. Jade no era de las personas que pedía ayuda en sus cosas.**_

 _ **-Chicas ¿está bien?- preguntó André**_

 _ **-Si porque- respondió Tori**_

 _ **-No solo queríamos saber- dijo Robbie; Jade y Tori asintieron no muy seguras pero en ese momento tenían la cabeza en otro lugar.**_

 _ **-Pensé que los rumores eran mentira- dijo una voz a espaldas de la pareja Jori, Tori se tensó un poquito, Jade lo noto y no le gusto, ya que la morena nunca se tensaba de esa manera, ella siempre mantenía la calma**_

 _ **-¿Que diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Trina con el ceño fruncido y bastante irritada por la presencia de la chica**_

 _ **-De paseo-**_

 _ **-¿Que quieres Natalia?- preguntó Tori aún sin darse la vuelta para ver a la nombrada**_

 _ **-Como ya dije de paseo- las hermanas Vega rodaron los ojos, ella no se creian ese cuento -Alex y Savanna estudian aquí así que pase de visita-**_

 _ **-Bien pues ellas no están aquí- dijo Jade con fastidio ya que hasta ella había visto como todos en la mesa se estaban sintiendo incómodo**_

 _ **-Ya me di cuenta- respondió Natalia**_

 _ **-Entonces lárgate- Jade gruñó, todos sabían que si Jade gruñía quería decir que se estaba empezando a molestar. Natalia ignoro a Jade, Tori suspiro, los demás rodaron los ojos en fastidio.**_

 _ **-Nos harías el favor de irte- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-También venía a decirte que quiero la revancha- le dijo Natalia a Tori, está solo enarcó una ceja**_

 _ **-Y ¿porque yo haría algo así?- cuestionó la morena**_

 _ **-A menos que tengas miedo- Natalia movió los labios diciendo otra palabra que no pasó desapercibida para Jade**_

 _ **-Yep, ella es una fenómeno- dijo la gótica ganándose una mirada curiosa de todos, incluida Tori -quién demonios tiene calificaciones perfectas, un GPA de 5, asistencia perfecta y aún tiene tiempo para salir a fuera. Y tú no cuentas en esa ecuación Robbie- término de cero Jade mirando al chico del titerete que sólo cerró la boca**_

 _ **-Me gusta ser aplicada- se defendió Tori, Jade solo le saco la lengua de manera infantil causando una pequeña sonrisa en la morena**_

 _ **-Sabes que no me refería eso- dijo Natalia enarcando una ceja**_

 _ **-No soy estúpida pero por lo visto tú si- replicó Jade, Savanna y Alex aparecieron detrás de Natalia**_

 _ **-Y aparecen las arpías- dijo Trina causando que Cat riera por la manera en que había hablado, recordando el como Jade se burlaba de Tori**_

 _ **-Y después dicen que no hablan así- inquirió Jade con una ceja alzada**_

 _ **-Esa fue Trina y tu a mi me molestas con eso- se quejó la morena menor con los ojos entrecerrados**_

 _ **-Mi trabajo es hacerte enojar- se defendió la pelinegra**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alex sin entender nada**_

 _ **-Dios, dame paciencia- Jade murmuró por lo bajo, Tori río -es mejor que no te rías Vega- la gótica amenazó**_

 _ **-¿Habrá revancha o no?- Natalia ya se había hartado**_

 _ **-Como dije antes porque debería de hacer eso. Gane limpiamente- comentó Tori**_

 _ **-Golpe de suerte- susurro Savanna**_

 _ **-Tu no te metas si no sabes de lo que están hablando- Trina replicó enojada**_

 _ **-¿Tu que sabes?- preguntó Alex**_

 _ **-Dios, no les has dicho como te he pateado el trasero una y mil veces- le preguntó Trina a Natalia -primero te gano yo y luego te gana mi hermana que triste no-**_

 _ **-Cállate- dijo Natalia**_

 _ **-Oblígame- reto Trina, la morena mayor había estado deseando poder darle una paliza a Natalia por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita.**_

 _ **-Adelante- dijo Natalia**_

 _ **-Tito a las 5- dijo Trina sonriendo -será un placer verte morder la lona por mmm...ya perdí la cuenta cuantas veces te he hecho morder el polvo-**_

 _ **-Mientras tú dejaste de ir a los entrenamientos yo me estuve preparando- dijo Natalia mordazmente**_

 _ **-Y a ti ¿quién te dijo que yo he dejado de entrenar?- preguntó Trina con confianza. Tori alzó una ceja, todos miraron a las hermanas Vega.**_

 _ **-Así que fuiste tú la que rompió mi saco de boxeo- Tori aseguró**_

 _ **-Ya no servía- dijo la mayor encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **-Solo tenía una semana desde que lo compre- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Te lo vendieron inservible- Jade miraba de Trina a Tori y viceversa pero no era la única que lo hacía**_

 _ **-Quieres la revancha o vas a dejar que Trina te haga polvo- dijo Tori sin mirar a Natalia**_

 _ **-Si le gano a Trina será como ganarte a ti tres veces- dijo Natalia -nos vemos más tarde-**_

 _ **-Esto será divertido- comentó la Vega mayor con una sonrisa en la cara pero la que no estaba nada feliz era Cat.**_

 _ **-Podemos hablar- dijo Cat con seriedad provocando que hasta a Jade se le erizará la piel. Trina asintió**_

 **-Otra cosa más escalofriante que ver a Holly Vega enojada es ver a Cat sería-** dijo Robbie, todos asintieron

 **-Cat puede dar miedo-** dijo Emma, Sam le asintió pero las gemelas estaban más concentradas en ver a su hermana mayor comer las fresas con chocolate. De antemano sabían que Jade no era muy fan de las cosas dulces

 **-¿Jade estás bien?-** preguntó Elizabeth a darse cuenta de lo que sus hijas estaban viendo. Jade levantó la mirada

 **-Si ¿porque?-** preguntó la gótica

 **-Tu no comes fresas y menos con chocolate-** dijo Cat, Jade miro a todos y estos asintieron a lo que Cat había dicho. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros

 **-¿Te pasa algo?-** preguntó Holly un poco preocupada

 **-Estoy bien solo se me antojo comerlas y ya-** dijo Jade son tomarle mucha importancia, nadie dijo nada más aunque sabían que algo andaba mal con la pelinegra pero también sabían de que Tori se encargaria de eso más tarde

 _ **Cat y Trina se habían ido del almuerzo. Cat no quería que Trina peleará no porque no creyera que fuera capaz de ganarle a Natalia pero no quería ver cómo su novia era golpeada por la misma tipa que había dejado a Tori en un hospital.**_

 _ **-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Trina abrazando a Cat -desde que recuerdo nunca me ha ganado- Cat alzó la vista y vio seguridad en los ojos de la mitad-latina, decidió confiar más en Trina y espera que no fuera a salir tan lastimada.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Los chicos ya estaban saliendo de HA, preparándose para ir al gimnasio de Tito.**_

 _ **-Nos vemos allá- dijo Trina subiendo a su auto junto con Cat. Tori iba a llevar a Jade. Beck a André y Robbie. Pocos minutos después ya habían llegado al lugar.**_

 _ **-¿Segura que quieres pelear con ella?- preguntó André**_

 _ **-No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes- respondió Trina**_

 _ **Jade miro que Tori se mantenía callada, había estado callada desde que Trina se había ido del Asfalto Café y eso no quería decir nada bueno**_

 _ **-¿Pasa algo?- le susurró Jade a Tori**_

 _ **-Algo no me cuadra, Trina nunca me dijo que había estado entrenando-**_

 _ **-Tienes algo en mente-**_

 _ **-En realidad no solo curiosidad. Quizás haya un problema- dijo Tori lo que provocó que Jade frunciera el ceño**_

 _ **-¿Que?-**_

 _ **-Trina no mezcla Kick box con Karate. No sé si tenga planeado usarlo ambas cosas o solo una-**_

 _ **-¿Natalia sabes eso?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Las veces que ellas han peleado y que Trina la ha dejado hecho polvo, ella nunca usó Kick box solo Karate- Jade entendió lo que Trina quería hacer.**_

 _ **Dejar que Natalia se confiara en que solo usaría Karate y cuando esté confiada sacar sus habilidades en Kick box. Jade sonrió maliciosamente.**_

 _ **-¿Que traes TU en mente?- preguntó Tori al ver la sonrisa que su novia tenía**_

 _ **-Yoo- dijo Jade haciendo la inocente -nada- agregó después sonriendo más**_

 _ **-El fin del mundo- gritó Rex -la Bruja sexi está sonriendo y nadie ha muerto aún- no sabían si reírse o asustarse, uno. Rex tenía razón Jade sonriendo y nadie ha muerto es raro. Dos. Le había llamado Bruja cosa que Jade odiaba con más de cinco pasiones.**_

 _ **-Tienes suerte estúpido titerete que esté de buenas- Jade comentó**_

 _ **-Yep, el fin del mundo- replicó Rex**_

 _ **Trina y Tori fueron a los vestidores, Trina se cambio, ya tenía casi todo listo.**_

 _ **-Usarás ambas cosas- preguntó Tori terminado de hacerle una trenza a Trina**_

 _ **-Solo si es necesario-**_

 _ **-Eso es injusto- comentó la menor**_

 _ **-Desde cuando he sido justa- respondió Trina**_

 _ **-Trina- llamó Tori**_

 _ **-Ya sabes que ella es muy confiada, primero no le dejaré pasar lo que dijo e intentó hacer. Dos, eso de que tu ya no estés en las competencias y que ella pueda ganar le ha subido los humos a la cabeza alguien tiene que bajárselos y porque no- se defendió la mayor**_

 _ **-Okay tienes unos puntos muy favorables-**_

 _ **-Por algo soy la mayor-**_

 _ **-Creí que eso había sido suerte- susurró Tori**_

 _ **-Oí eso- se quejó Trina**_

 _ **-Mal humorada-**_

 _ **-Y eso también- replicó la mayor**_

 _ **-Ya ponte a golpear sacos- gruñó Tori, Trina le saco la lengua -vaya pero que madura eres-**_

 _ **-Eso es para frutas, Victoria- los demás chicos veían discutir a las hermanas Vega's**_

 _ **-No me digas así Katrina-**_

 _ **-No me llames así-**_

 _ **-Pues tú no me digas así-**_

 _ **Todos comenzaron a reír aún no entendían cuál era el problema de que las llamaran por sus nombres completos.**_

 _ **-Ya dejen de pelear y pónganse a pelear de una buena vez- se quejó Jade**_

 _ **-Amargada- susurró Trina**_

 _ **-Dijiste algo- inquirió la pelinegra**_

 _ **-A.M.A.R.G.A.D.A- repitió la morena mayor haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba**_

 _ **-Estas muerta- replicó Jade con una sonrisa malévola en la cara**_

 _ **-Ya sube al ring- dijo Tori -y sin trampas-**_

 _ **-Perdón- dijo Trina sintiéndose ofendido**_

 _ **-Lo decía en plural- replicó Tori viendo a Natalia -así como harán esto, dos o tres round-**_

 _ **Tori iba a ser el árbitro de la pelea, a Natalia no le parecía justo ya que pensaba que iba dejar ganar a su hermana pero a la vez sabía que la morena menor era muy pero muy justa en cualquier situación, como para ponerse de parte de su hermana. La pelea había dado inicio todos estaban atentos mirando la pelea. Ya habían visto a Tori pelear y ahora les tocaba ver a Trina.**_

 _ **Trina tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras se paseaba por el ring, Cat solo la observaba y al parecer no tenía nada que perder.**_

 _ **-Deja de jugar- le gritó Natalia al ver que la mayor no hacía nada**_

 _ **-Perdiste contra Tori porque no tenes paciencia- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Tu tampoco la tienes- le gritó Andre**_

 _ **-Callate Andre- respondió Trina -me refería a las peleas no a la vida normal-**_

 _ **-Perdón- dijo André, los demás solo rieron**_

 _ **-Okay, hora de dejar de jugar- dijo Trina acercándose de manera rápida a Natalia, la morena soltó el primer puñetazo el cual Natalia esquivo pero lo que no vio venir fue otro golpe directo a la cara -y se supone que estuviste entrenando- comentó Trina**_

 _ **-Suerte-**_

 _ **-Si sigues diciendo que fue por suerte te sacará los dientes, tienes que aprender a aceptar tus errores- dijo la mayor**_

 _ **Natalia hizo caso omiso a lo que la morena le había dicho y se lanzó a atacarla, Trina solo negó con la cabeza y en cuestión de segundos había dejado a Natalia en el suelo, tomándose el estómago.**_

 _ **-Lenta- dijo Trina volviendo a su esquina**_

 _ **Trina espero a que Natalia se levantara pero como era regla Tori tenía que contar. La menor estaba cerca de llegar a número seis cuando Natalia se levantó.**_

 _ **-Apurense que me hago vieja- grita Jade con una sonrisa en la cara**_

 _ **El segundo round se hizo presente pero Natalia no logro hacerle frente a Trina ya que esta la había mandado a la lona por tercera vez y esta vez no se había podido levantar. La verdad era que Trina no estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en la pelea.**_

 _ **-Deberias de dejar descansar tu mano- comentó la morena mayor**_

 _ **-De qué hablas- dijo Natalia**_

 _ **-Cualquier peleador con tres dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta de que tienes la muñeca lastimada-**_

 _ **-Eso no importa- dijo Natalia**_

 _ **Tria solo se encogió de hombros, el tercer round y el último. En toda la pelea Natalia apenas y había podido golpear, cosa que hacía enojar a Natalia y a sus amigas.**_

 _ **Pocos segundos después Trina estaba parada frente a Natalia la cual había recibido una patada de la morena, la cual la había dejado en el suelo. Nadie se lo podía creer la morena mayor había usado ambas tecnicas de pelea en el último round ya que al solo usar Karate se había aburrido y quería terminar las cosas lo más rápido que pudiera**_

 _ **-Gane- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Dijiste que no lo usarias- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Dije que no lo usaría si no fuera necesario y quería que las cosas se terminaran rapido tengo cosas que hacer-**_

 _ **-Ejemplo-**_

 _ **-Ver películas con Cat, con eso de la universidad no he tenido mucho tiempo para estar con ella- se quejo la mayor haciendo pucheros**_

 _ **-Ya entendi pero aun así-**_

 _ **-Yaa Tor ademas queria darle una paliza a Natalia-**_

 _ **-Eres imposible- Tori suspiro**_

 _ **-Ahora, tu y tu y tu- dijo Trina señalando a Natalia, Savanna y Alex -dejaran de molestar a Tori con sus estúpidas preguntas por que de no ser asi le dire a Jade que les haga trizas sus ropas. Aunque pensándolo bien no hay necesidad de que lo pida- dijo Trina lo ultimo mas para si misma que para los demás**_

 _ **-Tenía planeado hacer eso después de la obra- dijo Jade acercándose a las chicas**_

 _ **-Sabes que te suspenderán- comentó Cat**_

 _ **-Necesito vacaciones- se defendió Jade**_

 _ **-Imposible- replicó Tori**_

 **-Y dejaron de fastidiar-** pregunto Jade

 **-Yep, creo que la fama de Jade les ayudo-** dijo Beck

 **-Cierto, Jade la buena fama nos ayudó a nosotras también-** dijo Sam

 **-Cierto-** dijo Emma **-solo deciamos que eramos hermanas de Jade West y todos salían corriendo-** todos empezaron a reir con eso inclusive Jade


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Recuerdos Katrina's

Una semana había pasado ya desde que toda la familia había estado reunida en la casa West-Vega, se la habian pasado de maravilla compartiendo momentos juntos. Habian disfrutado de poder hablar con Jade y ver que estaba mejor en cuanto a su pérdida de memoria, ya no se le notaba ansiosa, retraída o inquieta como los primeros días, observaron cómo se iba recupera poco a poco con la ayuda de todos. Parecía estaba más paciente que antes; quizás habría porque Tori le había dicho que se tomara las cosas y nunca la había dejado sola; sin duda alguna la mitad-latina era alguien importante para la pelinegra.

Por otra parte Trina y las gemelas había disfrutado de fastidiarle la vida a la West mayor durante una semana entera. Los padres de la mitad-latina había decidido tomarse un descanso de su viaje por el mundo y pasar más tiempo con sus hijas, además de esa manera verían cómo iban las cosas en la empresa aunque con Tori al mando y los demás apoyándola no creían que fuera necesario que ellos tuvieran que meter las manos.

Cat había notado que Jade había estado actuando raro desde el día en que la vio comer las fresas con chocolate. La pelinegra había estado comiendo cosas que nunca nadie penso que llegaria a comer porque Jade les había dicho que no le gustaban. Y ella como buena mejor amiga y hermana de Jade había decidido tomarse el día libre para ir a visitar a la pelinegra, sabía que nadie iba a estar con la West mayor asi que podria hablar con ella sin ninguna interrupción.

 **-¿Jade?-** llamó Cat desde la puerta, la puerta estaba abierta así que solo entro cosa que se le hizo muy raro a la pelirroja ya que la gótica siempre era bien precavida con todo

 **-Arriba-** se escuchó el grito de la pelinegra **-¿pasa algo Cat?-** pregunto Jade cuando sintió la presencia de su amiga en la habitación

 **-Eso mismo te queria preguntar yo a ti-** dijo Cat estando parada frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados

 **-¿Por qué?-** pregunto Jade confundida

 **-Has estado muy rara en la última semana-**

 **-No me pasa nada-** respondió la gótica sin dudar

 **-Jade-** dijo la pelirroja en tono de seriedad

 **-No me pasa nada, solo me ha antojado comer algunas cosas-**

 **-¿Has sentido nauseas?-**

 **-Unas pocas veces-** respondió Jade sentada en la cama, Tori le había dicho que si quería podía leer los guiones que tenía de la película en la que estaba trabajando, la pelinegra no se quejo

 **-¿Mareos?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Le has dicho a Tori del cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Si le digo a Vega me va a obligar a ir al doctor y además no es nada ya se me pasara-**

 **-¿Quieres ir al doctor conmigo?-** inquirió la pelirroja ya dándose una idea de lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga pero antes necesitaba estar segura antes de decirle semejante noticia

 **-Estas igual que Vega-** se quejó Jade

 **-Es normal que nos preocupemos por ti-** Cat se defendió y a la misma vez defendiendo las acciones de la mitad-latina

 **-Se preocupan mucho-**

 **-Y ahí tenemos a la vieja Jade devuelta-** murmuró Cat por lo bajo

 **-¿Que dijiste?-**

 **-Que vamos a ir al doctor aun si te tengo que llevar arrastras-**

 **-Pero Cat-**

 **-Sin peros ahora mueve tu flojo trasero de esa cama, vístete, te espero en 10 minutos abajo-**

 **-Catttt-**

 **-Cat nadaaaa, muévete Jadelyn August West-** dijo Cat en tono ultratumba causando que a Jade se le erizará la piel

 **-Okay, okay voy mama-** se quejo Jade dejando su laptop de lado y dirigiéndose hacia el armario

Cat salió sonriendo de la habitación de Jade. La pelirroja estaba contenta si era lo que ella imagina todos estarían enormemente felices. Pero ella y Trina también tenían una sorpresa y esa era que hacía unas semanas habían ido a una clínica para hacerse una inseminación; ambas habían acordado que la primera en tener un bebé sería Cat y luego Trina.

Cat sabía que si ella y Jade se hacían las pruebas de embarazo y salían positivas las hermanas Vega's estarían más que felices con las noticias y los demás ni se diga.

 **-Ya estoy lista-** dijo Jade bajando

 **-Bien vamos-** dijo Cat con una sonrisa en el rostro, Jade lo noto pero no sabía el motivo de la sonrisa de su mejor amiga así que decidió esperar a que ella le dijera que era lo que la tenía tan contenta.

-0-

 **-Trina, ¿donde está Cat?-** preguntó Tori mientras escribía en su laptop

 **-Fue al doctor-** respondió la morena mayor también concentrada en su laptop

 **-¿Le pasa algo?-** preguntó Tori preocupada, Trina sonrío no importaba quién fuera su hermanita siempre se preocupaba

 **-Un chequeo de rutina-** dijo Trina, bueno eso era lo que Cat le había dicho, la verdad era que la pelirroja quería ser la primera en saber si la inseminación había dado resultado o no así para poder darles la noticias a su esposa.

 **-Okay, espero que todo salga bien-** dijo la menor moviendo su silla para sacar una carpeta del buró que tenía al lado

 **-¿Como van las cosas con la Bruja?-** preguntó Trina

 **-Ha estado comiendo cosas que nunca pensé que comería-**

Trina enarcó una ceja por fin dejando de ver la computadora para ver a su hermana. Tori cuando sintió la mirada de Trina levantó la visto

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó la mayor

 **-Ha estado comiendo mucho chocolate, fresas, duraznos entre otras cosas-** respondió la menos

 **-¿Que la Bruja no odia el durazno?-** preguntó Trina confundida

 **-No lo odia lo aborrece pero lo ha estado comiendo-**

 **-No le has preguntado el porqué de su cambio de parecer-**

 **-Ella dice que no es nada-**

 **-Habrá que decirle a Cat que hable con ella-** comentó la mayor **-ella es a la única persona que Jade no le puede negar absolutamente nada-** Tori asintió

 **-Tienes razón-** Trina sonrío

 **-¿Cuando se piensan casar? Digo hace un año que están comprometidas-**

 **-Estoy pensando en volver a proponérselo, el anillo que le di anteriormente se perdió el día del accidente-**

 **-¿Quieres ayuda con los detalles?-** preguntó Trina. Tori había ayudado a Trina a proponerle matrimonio a Cat, ahora la morena mayor quería ayudarle a su hermana ya que con la primera vez no había podido.

 **-Tengo muchas ideas y si quiero tu ayuda para buscar el anillo, esta vez el significado es muy diferente-** Trina entendió, esta vez significaba más para la pareja porque habían superado la muerte, la pérdida de memoria.

-0-

 **-Cat en serio tenemos que ir al doctor-** se quejo la pelinegra por milésima vez en lo que llevaban de viaje, Cat aun no entendía como su mejor amiga podía ser tan descuidada

 **-Por milésima vez Jade, si tenemos que ir. Una porque tengo que hacerme unos chequeos y dos porque tu tambien te harás unos y fin de la discusión-** Dijo la pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de la carretera

 **-Buenooo-** suspiro Jade, aun no entendía porque todos hacían eso, ella estaba bien y no necesitaba ir al doctor pero a Cat no le podía decir que no pues porque es Cat y ya

 **-Sabes que tu ayudaste que Trina me pidiera matrimonio-** comentó Cat con una sonrisa en el rostro, Jade la volteo a ver con curiosidad y al ver la sonrisa de su amiga no pudo hacer más que sonreír también y querer saber cómo había pasado todo eso

 _ **Trina había estado nerviosa durante los últimos días y Cat lo había notado, pero siempre que le preguntaba a su novia que qué le pasaba esta le decía que nada. Tori también lo había notado más antes que Cat.**_

 _ **-¿Trina que andas en mente?-**_

 _ **-Quiero tu ayuda- dijo la mayor muy nerviosa y sin siquiera responder la pregunta de su hermana**_

 _ **-Bueno tú dirás- replicó la menor, Trina solo le mostró el anillo de compromiso; Tori estaba sorprendida, emocionada y feliz por su hermana y su amiga pelirroja -¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?- preguntó Tori**_

 _ **-No, y eso es lo que he estado pensando pero nada viene a mi mente- Trina suspiró frustrada**_

 _ **-La cabaña cerca de las montañas- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Sería una buena idea pero tengo que decorar el lugar y no me queda mucho tiempo ademas si voy hasta alla Cat se preguntara donde estoy y eso no seria muy bueno-**_

 _ **-Jade y yo podemos encargamos de arreglar la cabaña a su gusto y te aviso para que lleves a Cat, así que cuando ella te pregunte por nosotras solo le dices que salimos y ya-**_

 _ **-Estoy nerviosa- confesó Trina con una sonrisa nerviosa que la delataba aún más**_

 _ **-Quien diría que Katrina Vega quería casarse alguna vez- dijo Tori con una sonrisa**_

 _ **-Ni yo misma me imaginé casándome o si quiera pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer pero desde que salí de la universidad lo estuve pensando-**_

 _ **-La amas, verdad- esa no era una pregunta, esa era una aseguración total que no se ponía en duda**_

 _ **-Más que a nada y nadie- respondió la mayor con una sonrisa soñadora, una sonrisa que Tori había empezado a ver desde que la relación de su hermana con la pelirroja había empezado.**_

 _ **-Me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien que te quiere, te acepta, te respeta y te ama con la misma intensidad que tu a ella- dijo la menor sonriendo con alegría**_

 _ **-Yo también estoy feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla conocido y haber tenido el valor para decirle lo que sentía. Nunca pensé que nuestra relación duraría tanto y que algún día pensará en querer casarme con ella pero mírame ahora-**_

 _ **-Te miro Trina y la verdad no puedo describir lo feliz que me siento al verte tan contenta con ella, por fin decidiste quedarte con alguien que vale realmente la pena-**_

 _ **-Yo también me alegro de haberte escuchado aquel día y de cambiar para poder ser buena para ella-**_

 _ **Cat había hecho que Trina Vega cambiará más que nadie del grupo, si bien Jade había cambiado mucho pero Trina era algo totalmente fuera de lugar. Aquella muchacha rebelde, egoísta, sangrona ya no existía. Esa Trina había quedado en el pasado para siempre y todo gracias a que ella y Cat habían decidió tener una relación.**_

 _ **-Me voy yendo así pasó por Jade y le digo lo que tenemos que hacer-**_

 _ **-¿Crees que la puede tener lista para este fin de semana?- preguntó Trina**_

 _ **-Eso es en tres días- susurró Tori -todo estará listo para el fin de semana así que vete preparando-**_

 _ **Tori salió de su oficina para ir en busca de su novia, la mitad-latina iba caminando por los enormes pasillos de la empresa, pensando en cómo su hermana había cambiado durante los últimos cinco años, no lo podía creer. Sonrío. Quizás más adelante ella le pregunte a Jade lo mismo.**_

 _ **Llegó a la oficina de Jade, la puerta estaba abierta como siempre, se acercó lentamente y observo a la pelinegra escribir algunas notas en un papel. Se quedó así cerca de cinco minutos, le gustaba ver a Jade trabajar.**_

 _ **-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el rato o vas a entrar?- preguntó Jade con media sonrisa**_

 _ **-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó la morena con voz suave, entrando en la oficina**_

 _ **-Solo unos apuntes más y termino. ¿Por qué?-**_

 _ **-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- dijo Tori mirando a la pelinegra directamente a los ojos, Jade noto que si era importante más sin embargo no era algo malo sino algo bueno. Asintió, dirigió su vista a las papeles que tenía en mano y termino de hacer los últimos apuntes.**_

 _ **-¿De que quieres hablar?-**_

 _ **-Aquí no podemos ya sabes las paredes oyen- dijo Tori con una media sonrisa, Jade suspiró y guardó todo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta siendo seguida por su novia. Ambas chicas llegaron al estacionamiento, esta vez se fueron en el auto de Tori, la morena manejaba calladamente.**_

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Jade con la curiosidad por lo alto**_

 _ **-Trina le va a pedir matrimonio a Cat- Jade miro a Tori con la boca abierta, la morena río por lo bajo ante la reacción de su novia -lo sé, lo sé yo también me sorprendí pero es la verdad-**_

 _ **-Estas hablando enserio-**_

 _ **-Si, Trina me pidió ayuda; quiere que le ayudemos a decorar la cabaña de las montañas para este fin de semana-**_

 _ **-Dios- murmuró Jade aún demasiado sorprendida -¿Cat sabe algo de esto?-**_

 _ **-No, Trina quiere que sea una sorpresa, por eso no dije nada en las oficinas-**_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que ahorita vamos hacia allá, verdad-**_

 _ **-Tenemos que decorar todo el lugar, y no Jade no podemos poner cosas negras- dijo Tori antes de su novia dijera algo más. Jade hizo un puchero. Tori sonrió. Ellas se seguían entendiendo con pocas palabras y unas dos miradas.**_

 _ **-Bien, pero que voy a recibir yo a cambio-**_

 _ **-La felicidad de tu hermana-**_

 _ **-Buen punto pero después de esto me voy a tomar un dia de descanso-**_

 _ **-Porque si solo sera el fin de semana- dijo Tori**_

 _ **-Necesito descansar, no soy como tu Vega, tu pareces una maquina- se quejo la pelinegra mientras Tori solo tenia una sonrisa de disculpa, Jade rodo lo ojos pero aún así se reía de las ocurrencias de la mitad-latina y aunque no le dijera en voz le gustaba ver a Tori ser tan energética.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-Trina, ¿has visto a Jade y Tori?- preguntó Cat**_

 _ **-Salieron hace rato-**_

 _ **-¿Sabes donde están?-**_

 _ **-No- dijo la morena acercándose a la pelirroja para abrazarla, Cat no hizo nada para detener a la morena, al contrario le gustaba ver que aún era muy cariñosa con ella, sin importar el lugar**_

 _ **-¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te traes entre manos, amor?- preguntó Cat en tono suave, sabía que si usaba ese tono, Trina le iba a decir todo lo que ella quisiera. Ya conocía todos los puntos débiles de la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-Eso no te va a funcionar- susurró Trina depositando besos en el cuello de Cat, la pelirroja cerró los ojos ante la sensación de los suaves labios de la morena a lo largo de su cuello, pasando por su clavícula**_

 _ **-Trina pa...para- dijo Cat en un suspiro, la morena le hizo caso; la verdad era que no quería hacer algo en las oficinas y que algunas las interrumpiera.**_

 _ **-Este fin de semana quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Sabía que algo te traías- dijo la pelirroja en son de victoria**_

 _ **-Me conoces bien- aseguró la morena con una sonrisa de orgullo**_

 _ **-Muy bien- replicó la menor - me dirás dónde es-**_

 _ **-Nope-**_

 _ **-Una pista-**_

 _ **-Nope- Trina se comenzó a alejar de Cat**_

 _ **-Vamos Trina dame alguna pista- se quejó Cat con curiosidad**_

 _ **-Tendrás que esperarte-**_

 _ **-Y si te doy besos a cambio de la información- Trina paró en medio del pasillo, Cat sonrió para sus adentros pensando que su truco había funcionado**_

 _ **-Esos siempre me los das con o sin información cariño, solo espera un poco más y verás- Cat bufo al no poder conseguir nada de información**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **-¿Vega?-**_

 _ **-Dime Jade-**_

 _ **-¿Alguna vez pensaste en que tu hermana se casaría o que fue a estar comprometida?- preguntó Jade mientras limpiaba la sala del comedor**_

 _ **-Si te soy sincera nunca pensé que duraría mucho junto a Cat- respondió Tori desde el Living -Trina siempre fue de las que terminaba una relación a los primeros meses para no verse muy envuelta en cosas sentimentales-**_

 _ **-La verdad yo también pensé eso, porque bueno Cat y Trina son muy diferentes en todo-**_

 _ **-Tal y como nosotras- dijo la morena sonriendo, Jade sonrió también**_

 _ **-Cierto, si te soy sincera al principio nunca pensé que duraramos tanto, teníamos y tenemos diferentes caracteres, nos gustan las cosas opuestas-**_

 _ **-Pero hay otras cosas que compartimos- agregó Tori llegando al lado de Jade -a pesar de todo sabemos pedir disculpas, nos entendemos mutuamente, nos respetamos en todo y compartimos el mismo sentimiento-**_

 _ **-Cursi- dijo Jade en son de burla**_

 _ **-Pero así me amas- replicó Tori levantando una ceja provocando que Jade riera**_

 _ **-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Jade pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori, esta pasó sus manos rápidamente sobre las caderas de la pelinegra acercando más sus cuerpos -me alegra haber tomado aquella decisión- susurró la gótica a pocos centímetros del rostro de la mitad-latina**_

 _ **-A mi también me da mucho gusto haber tomado esa decisión- susurró Tori acercando sus labios a los de Jade, ninguna dudó en fundirse en un beso tierno, porque por medio de este demostraban que las palabras que habían dicho anteriormente eran sinceras.**_

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **En la casa Valentine-Vega**_

 _ **-Trina dime que te traes entre manos- replicó Cat por milésima vez en lo que iba del día**_

 _ **-Nope- respondió Trina sacando unos pantalones para dormir -como de dije hace cinco segundos es una sorpresa-**_

 _ **-Pero porque no me quiere dar una pista así sabré que usar-**_

 _ **-De tu ropa me encargo yo, cariño- respondió la morena guiñandole el ojo**_

 _ **-En serio no me vas a decir- dijo Cat tratando de sonar enojada pero no podía enojarse con Trina**_

 _ **-No diré nada- dijo la morena acostándose al lado de la pelirroja. Cat estaba sentada en la cama así que Trina dejó descansar su cabeza en las piernas de su novia. Cat comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la morena sacándole un suspiro.**_

 _ **-Bien, supongo que tendré que esperar hasta el fin de semana- murmuró Cat ya dándose por vencida. Trina sonrío y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a Cat, para luego volver a dejar su cabeza en las piernas de esta.**_

 _ **Minutos pasaron, Cat solo miraba a Trina cerrar los ojos de hacerse hacer por sus caricias. Trina sintió la mirada de Cat sobre ella y abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesa resaltaba la piel nívea de la pelirroja. Solo se observaban mutuamente sin que nada ni nadie las pudiera interrumpir.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Los tres dias habian pasado demasiado rápidos para Trina, pero para Cat habian sido demasiado largos. La pareja Jori no se había visto en esos tres días lo cual se le hacía muy curioso a Cat pero lo dejo pasar porque lo que más le importaba era saber qué era lo que su novia se traía entre manos.**_

 _ **-No vayas hacer trampa- dijo Trina mientras se bajaba del coche para poder ayudar a Cat ya que esta tenía una venda en los ojos**_

 _ **-Pero yo quiero ver- se quejó Cat haciendo pucheros que lograron sacarle una risita a la morena**_

 _ **-Ya lo veras- replicó la mitad-latina mientras tomaba la mano de Cat y a la vez pasaba su mano libre por la cintura de la pelirroja para ayudarla**_

 _ **-¿De donde sacaron tanta caballerosidad?-**_

 _ **-Así fuimos criadas- respondió Trina-no importa si importaba si fuera hombre o mujer nosotras siempre tenías que ser respetuosas, amables y caballerosas-**_

 _ **-¿Hay algún secreto detrás de eso?-**_

 _ **-Ninguno- respondió la morena -cuidado, hay que subir tres escalones- advirtió**_

 _ **Subieron los tres escalones sin ningún problema, Trina le pidió a Cat que esperar unos segundos para poder abrir la puerta. Ya dentro Trina se sorprendió al ver la decoración, sin lugar a dudas su hermana y la Bruja como ella le suele llamar a Jade habían hecho un buen trabajo, el lugar había quedado hermoso.**_

 _ **Un camino de pétalos que se dirigían al Living, en esta una mesa de cristal pequeña, una botella de vino, dos copas, velas alrededor de la estancia, los sofás blancos, las cortinas haciendo juego con los muebles, la chimenea encendida, flores alrededor del lugar.**_

 _ **-Trina- llamó Cat al ver que aún seguía con los ojos vendados y que su novia no hacía o decía algo. Trina reaccionó y en ese instante los nervios hicieron acto presencia, nunca se había imaginado haciendo eso. Ella pidiéndole matrimonio a una mujer, ni en los sueños más locos de su vida pero ahí estaba ella lista para hacer es gran pregunta que podría cambiar el resto de su vida.**_

 _ **Movió las manos en son de deshacerse de los nervios, se posó frente a su novia, pasó sus manos para poder quitarle la venda sin lastimarla. Cat abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabras, todo le parecía hermoso y más que hermoso perfecto, miro a Trina, la acercó a ella y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de esta**_

 _ **-Es hermoso- le susurró con una sonrisa tímida, Trina le sonrió y dio un enorme suspiro que sorprendió a Cat. La pelirroja notó el nerviosismo de su novia y habían sido pocas veces en las que la había visto de esa manera la primera vez había sido cuando Tori había tenido el accidente después de la pelea y la segunda cuando se le confesó -respira profundo y dímelo- le volvió a susurrar, Trina asintió**_

 _ **-Hemos estado saliendo por cinco años, hemos vivido dos años juntas. Me has ayudado y enseñado a ser alguien mejor, a ser más tolerante y menos ególatra. Has cambiado mucho de mi persona en estos últimos años y todo ha sido para bien. Sabes que te amo más que a nadie, te respeto como persona, como mujer y como mi compañera. Los años que he hemos estado juntas me has dado algo que nadie más ha podido y eso es amor, comprensión y entendimiento. Has soportado mis malos humores, rebeldías. Has estado conmigo en las buenas y malas sin importar nada- Cat cubrió su boca con su mano, sus ojos estaban cristalizados, ver a Trina aceptando todo lo que había cambiado era inigualable, pocas eran las veces en las que la morena hablaba de esa manera tan profunda -eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso y muchos otros motivos quiero preguntarte ¿Catherine Valentine quieres casar conmigo?- preguntó la morena de rodillas frente a Cat, quien estaba en shock pero eso no impidió que una enorme sonrisa creciera en su rostro mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**_

 _ **-Acepto casarme contigo- dijo Cat lanzándose a los brazos De la Morena, lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla de Trina, estaba ya feliz que no lo podía describir. Iba a casarse con la mujer que había hecho de ella una mejor persona, una mujer que la amaba por como ella era.**_

 **-Eso de ser cursi es de un Vega, cierto-** comentó Jade bajando del auto pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera feliz por la felicidad de Cat

 **-Eso sin dudarlo-** respondió Cat mirando los dos anillos en su dedo anular, ese era algo que jamás podría olvidar **-pero aún nos quejemos nos gusta esa de ellas o me lo vas a negar-**

 **-Supongo que no-** dijo la pelinegra y aunque le gustara ella no lo iba a aceptar eso tan fácil, iba en contra de su imagen

" _ **Jade West siendo Jade West"**_ pensó Cat entrando al ascensor


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Sorpresa Arruinada

Jade y Cat, habían salido del doctor y ambas llevaban los resultados de sus análisis. Ninguna había querido leerlos los resultados en el mismo instante, necesitaban tomarse su tiempo y un lugar privado.

 **-¿Cual crees que sea el resultado?-** preguntó Cat un poco ausente esperando con muchas ganas y con todas las esperanzas de que fuera positivo

 **-No lo sé-** respondió Jade con la misma ausencia que Cat

 **-Espero que sea positivo-** dijo Cat **-Trina y yo hemos planeado esto desde hace mucho, espero que haya funcionado-**

 **-Espero que así sea, tú y la loca se lo merecen-**

 **-Y tú ¿qué esperas que sea?-**

 **-No lo sé, Vega y yo hemos hablado pero solo eso, no creo que ella esté bien si sale positivo, ella quería esperar a que yo estuviera mejor y eso-**

 **-No creo que se lo tome mal, ella siempre ha querido tener un bebé solo que siempre ha tratado de buscar el momento donde ambas estén seguras y listas, puede que Tori parezca muy segura pero ella tiene esa inseguridad de no poder ser una buena madre-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo Jade entendiendo el punto de vista de su amiga pelirroja **\- y que los abrimos ya o no-**

 **-Mejor nos esperamos, podemos causar un accidente ahorita-** respondió la pelirroja, Jade asintió y trató de relajarse, pero en cierta forma no podía, estaba entre la ansiedad y la curiosidad.

-0-

 **-Trina, ya es hora de irnos-** dijo Tori entrando en la oficina de su hermana

 **-Ya, solo termino de poner estas carpetas en su lugar y listo-** respondió la mayor guardando las carpetas que están por todo su escritorio

 **-¿No te ha llamado Cat?-** preguntó Tori caminando hacía el ascensor

 **-Me llamó al mediodía diciéndome que estaba con Jade-**

 **-¿Salieron?-** pregunto la menor un poco sorprendida

 **-Cat me dijo que habían casi obligado a la Bruja a salir de la casa-** Trina rio ante eso **-bueno la obligó mejor dicho-**

 **-Ya me imagino el trabajo que hizo para sacarla de la cama-** replicó Tori riendo también

 **-Para mi no fue tan difícil la última semana-** dijo la mayor con orgullo

 **-Eso fue porque Sam y Emma te ayudaron-** reprochó Tori **-yo lo hago sola, al igual que Cat-**

 **-Algo es algo no-** dijo Trina sacándole la lengua a Tori, la cual solo rodo los ojos riendo

 **-¿Cuando vendrá la Bruja a trabajar?-**

 **-No lo se, ella ya está mucho mejor pero me dijo que quiere esperar un poco más y tratar de ponerse al día con sus cosas, así que le dije que como buen inicio revisará los guiones que dejó a medias-**

 **-¿Tú está bien con eso?-**

 **-Si ella lo está yo también lo estoy-**

 **-Hey chicas ¿qué ha pasado con Cat y Jade?-** preguntó André cuando llegaron al primer piso

 **-Salieron juntas-** respondió Trina

 **-Listo para irse-** dijo Robbie llegando junto a Beck, los demás asintieron

Se entretuvieron hablando un poquito de cómo había sido su día, rieron un poco y las personas que aún estaban en la empresas los podían ver, y siempre sonreían al ver que ese grupo de amigos y familia seguían siendo igual de Unidos que el primer día en el que los conocieron.

Muchos se habían dado cuenta que una familia no era precisamente que todos los miembros llevarán la misma sangre sino que era elegida con el paso del tiempo. Entre tanta platica Tori recibió un llamada de su madre diciéndole que los estaban esperando en su casa para una cena y que habian invitado a otras personas.

 **-Chicos nos vamos a mi casa-** dijo la morena menor, todos la miraron sin entender nada **-mi madre quiere que cenemos juntos-** sin mas que decir todos asintieron, cada quien subió a su auto.

…...

Jade y Cat habían llegado a la casa de la pelinegra hacía unas dos horas atrás encontrándose con los padres de sus parejas. Jade no se sorprendía ya que de antemano sabía que ellos tenían una copia de la llave de su casa.

 **-Hola-** dijo Holly entusiasmada

 **-Hola, que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí-** respondió Jade

 **-Hola-** saludo Cat **-no esperábamos encontrarlos aquí-**

 **-Oh, decidimos hacer una cena-** dijo David saliendo de la cocina

 **-Algún motivo en especial-** preguntó Jade

 **-Para hablar de cosas de la empresa-** dijo Holly, Jade y Cat se miraron entre ellas

 **-¿Quienes van a venir?-** preguntó Jade

 **-Andre, Beck, Robbie, las gemelas, tu mamá-** respondió Holly **-Sikowitz y los Daniels-**

 **-¿Los Daniels?-** interrogó Cat, sabiendo que quizás las cosas no iban a terminar bien

 **-Si-** respondió David entendiendo el motivo por el cual Cat y Jade tenían cara de susto **-solo hay que esperar a que nada llegue a suceder-**

 **-Eso espero-** dijo Holly **-Tori tiene que aprender a comportarse-**

 **-No es ella la del problema si no Ryder-** respondió Jade con seriedad y poco de hostilidad, no quería ser hostil con Holly pero no le gustaba que obligarán a su novia a hacer algo que no quería

 **-Ella tiene que aprender a ignorar-**

Jade no dijo nada más, no quería tener un argumento con la madre de su novia así que lo mejor era quedarse callada. Cat decidió hablar con Holly para que no se sintiera un aire incomodo en la sala. Jade aprovechó ese momento para subir a su habitación y descansar un poco, sabía que esa noche iba a ser todo menos tranquila.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sacando el sobre que le habian dado en el hospital, estaba nerviosa por los posibles resultados pero aun así esperaba que fuera positivo, esa sería una enorme noticia por dar. Abrió el sobre, comenzó a leer los resultados de los análisis, las manos le comenzaron a temblar un poco mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla definitivamente estaba _EMBARAZADA._

No pudo evitar sonreír ante tal noticia, más sin embargo aún seguía nerviosa porque no sabía cómo iba o en qué momento podía decirle a Tori que iban a tener un bebé. Pensar en una bebe de ella y Tori hacía que sonriera más.

 **-Jade, ¿puedo pasar?-** pregunto Cat asomando la cabeza

 **-Pasa-**

 **-Jade…-** Cat no sabia que decir

 **-Es positivo-** le dijo Jade, Cat asintió con una enorme sonrisa en la cara **-el mio tambien-** agrego para ver como Cat quedaba sorprendida **-es un doble sorpresa-** dijo la pelinegra dejando salir una risita que contagió a su compañera

 **-¿Cuando le piensas decir?-** pregunto Cat sentándose en la cama junto a Jade, ambas estaban emocionadas

 **-Desde de la cena cuando estemos solas, y tu-**

 **-Cuando estemos en casa-**

 **-Supongo que esto volverá locas a mi madre y a Holly-**

 **-No creo que sean las únicas que se vuelvan locas con esta noticia, los chicos han estado esperando a que una de nosotras diga que va a tener un bebé-** dijo la pelirroja riendo

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-**

Las dos chicas hablaron durante unos minutos acerca de cómo serían sus embarazos, de cómo se imaginaban que serían sus bebés y hasta de los posibles nombres por si eran niñas o niños. Siguieron en su conversación durante un buen tiempo hasta que escucharon más voces en el primer y la voz más notable era la voz de la mitad-latina mayor, Cat solo negó con la cabeza ella jamas podrian confundir la voz de su esposa.

 **-Ya llegaron-** dijo la gótica levantandose dela cama dejando salir un enorme suspiro

 **-Bueno esta sera una noche larga así que hay que ir preparando el terreno-**

 **-Tienes razón-**

Bajaron tratando de ocultar su inmensa alegría pero les era demasiado difícil. Trina noto la sonrisa que su esposa tenía pero no lograba descifrar el motivo de esa sonrisa tan contagiosa, tan brillante, eso lo averiguaría después.

 **-Tori-** dijo Trina

 **-Ya me di cuenta-** dijo la mejor sin necesidad de que su hermana le dijera una sola palabras, ambas conocían a sus parejas y sabían que había algo que definitiva las tenía súper contentas **-¿que te tiene tan contenta?-** preguntó Tori acercándose a Jade

 **-Nada-** dijo Jade sin mirar a la morena años ojos, sabía que si la miraba a esos orbes color chocolate no podría ocultar nada

 **-Se que hay algo-** replicó Tori abrazando a Jade, la pelinegra hizo lo imposible para no dejar salir una risa y lo logró

 **-No hay nada-** repitió la pelinegra

 **-Sabes que no me puedes mentir, cierto-**

 **-Lo intento-** dijo Jade encongiendose de hombros y yéndose lejos de Tori, la Morena se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras veía como Jade se iba riendo de ella

 **-Te dejaron con la duda, verdad-** dijo Trina pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana

 **-Si-** dijo Tori

 **-Ya somos dos, Cat y la Bruja se traen algo pero creo que nos lo quieren decir cuando estemos a solas-**

 **-Supongo que si-** respondió Tori mirando cuando Beck abría la puerta dejando entrar a Sikowitz **-¿Quienes más van a venir?-**

 **-No se, pero creo que solo faltan las gemelas y Elizabeth-**

Minutos después Robbie había ido a abrir la puerta dejando entrara a la familia de Jade, según Tori ya solo ellas faltaban cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, tanto Tori, Trina y los chicos fruncieron el ceño al no saber quién era. André alzó la mano dando a entender que él iría a atender. El músico se quedó sorprendido en la puerta y al darse cuenta de su reacción trato de arreglar su error.

 **-Bienvenidos, pasen-** dijo el moreno amablemente pero con poco de nerviosismo

Tori miro quienes eran los invitados y su rostro cambió rotundamente pero lo disimulo, la familia Daniels. La morena dirigió su mirada a su novia y esta solo se encogió de hombros.

 **-Buenas noches-** saludo Tori amablemente aunque por dentro se sentía incómoda

 **-Buenas noches, Victoria es un placer volver a verte-** dijo Allison la madre de Ryder

 **-El placer es nuestro-** dijo Trina con incomodidad también ya que ella había tenido roces con la madre de Daniels por su relación con Cat, al parecer la señora era homofobica

 **-Tomen asiento-** dijo Holly con una sonrisa pero a la misma vez mandándoles una mirada a sus hija de " _pórtense bien y sean amables"_ **-Tori, Trina acompáñenme a la cocina-**

Las morenas hicieron caso a lo que su madre les había pedido.

 **-Por favor chicas-** dijo Holly **-no quiero ningún tipo de discusión-**

 **-Si ella no hace algún comentario sobre mi matrimonio con Cat todo va a estar bien, con Mike no hay problema él es el más sensato en esa familia creo que es el único cuerdo-** dijo Trina; Holly miró a Tori

 **-Mientras Ryder no haga un comentario estúpido sobre Jade todo estar bien-**

 **-No pueden solo ignorarlos-** dijo Holly aún no entendía cómo era que ellos podían trabajar juntos aun cuando no se llevaban bien

 **-Culpa a papá por eso-** dijo Trina yéndose para ir con las gemelas que estaban platicando con Jade y Cat mientras Beck, André y Robbie iban por unas sillas extras al garaje

 **-Tori, solo trata de llevarte bien con Ryder, cariño no es tan difícil se conocen desde HA-**

 **-Nunca me cayó bien mamá y me cayó muy mal cuando beso a Jade a la fuerza-** Holly solo suspiro **-cambiando de tema sabes porque Jade y Cat están tan contentas-** Holly frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada a las recién nombradas

 **-No se, hasta ahorita que lo mencionas cuando llegaron parecían cansadas así que subieron y tomaron una siesta, y bueno ahora tiene esa aura de alegría-**

Tori asintió, no descansaría hasta saber porque Jade estaba tan feliz, pero eso no quita a que ella también se sintiera feliz de ver a su novia con esa sonrisa tan radiante pocas eran las veces en las que la pelinegra permitía que la vieran sonriendo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Holly con ayuda de Allison y Elizabeth sirvieron la comida, las tres mujeres habían mandado a sentar a las chicas. Ya todos en la mesa

 **-Se puede saber el motivo de esta cena-** dijo Robbie **-digo es raro que hagan esto a mediados de semana-**

 **-Solo queríamos pasar un buen rato-** dijo Holly, Trina y Tori miraron a su madre y luego a su padre este solo se encogió de hombros. Jade y Cat enarcaron una ceja, a ellas les había dicho que era para hablar cosas de la empresa pero decidieron ignorar ese hecho

 **-¿Como vas en tu recuperación, Jade?-** preguntó Ryder

 **-Bien-** respondió Jade

 **-¿Alguna anomalía?-**

 **-No-** replicó la pelinegra sin darle mucha importancia, Elizabeth miró a su hija, está solo rodó los ojos **-todo va de maravilla-** agregó entre dientes, Trina y las gemelas estaban que se querían reír, Elizabeth siempre hacía que Jade respondiera bien

 **-¿Te ha tratado bien Tori?-** preguntó Allison, eso provocó cierta tensión en la mesa, a la pareja no le gustaba hablar cosas personales a menos que fueran con su familia y claramente los Daniels no entraban en ese círculo. Jade respiró profundamente

 **-Ha sido muy atenta-**

 **-¿Como van las cosas en la empresa?-** preguntó Mike para quitar la tensión en la mesa, con esa pregunta todos los chicos comenzaron a hablar, Holly y David se sorprendieron al ver que sus hijas hablaban sin incomodidad alguna

 **-Todo va de maravilla-** termino de decir Tori

 **-Han pensado en tener hijos-** preguntó Allison, Jade y Cat casi se atragantan con la comida asustado a sus respectivas parejas

 **-Estoy bien-** se escuchó por parte de ambas

 **-Ese es un tema que aún pensamos en discutir-** respondió Tori

 **-Tori-** dijo Holly en advertencia

 **-Jade no quiere tener hijos-** replicó Allison ignorando las miradas de los demás

 **-Es un tema que solo a Vega y a mi nos concierne, cuando estemos lista lo sabrán-** respondió la pelinegra, aunque eso de discutir ya no era necesario

 **-Y ustedes-** dijo Ryder dirigiéndose a Cat y Trina, la Morena le mandó una mirada asesina al chico ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de su madre

 **-No te…-** Trina no pudo terminar su oración ya que esta vez el codazo había venido por parte de Cat. Trina se hundió en su silla si hacía algo la golpeaban si quería decir algo la golpeaban así que mejor se quedó callada

 **-Al igual que Tori y Jade preferimos no hablar del tema-** respondió la pelirroja cortésmente **-no te dejes llevar-** le susurró Cat a su esposa, a Trina no le quedó más que asentir

 **-¿Porque no dicen la verdad?-** dijo Ryder mientras jugaba con los retos de su comida, todos en la mesa lo miraron raro.

André miro a Tori la cual parecía estar bastante incómoda, el músico sabía el porque de eso, cada vez que Ryder decía algo de esa manera tan despreocupada era porque iba a ser algo contra ella o Jade y eso quería decir una pelea segura. Robbie miro a Cat y a Trina las cuales también parecían estar tensas. Beck por su parte solo miraba de un lado a otro esperando a que la bomba estallara para buscar la manera en cómo detener todo. Sikowitz prefería no decir nada por el momento

 **-¿De qué hablas niño bonito?-** preguntó Sam, indiscutiblemente era la hermana de Jade, Emma casi se ríe pero prefiero morderse la lengua porque sabía que su madre la iba a reprender por eso. Jade también se mordí la lengua

 **-Soy el que lleva las cuentas en la empresa y hoy llegaron unas facturas del hospital a nombre de Cat y Jade-**

 **-¿Y que con eso?-** preguntó Emma que para sorpresa de todos parecía estar enojada, Tori miro a Emma tratando de decirle que se calmara

 **-Las facturas son de unas pruebas de embarazo-** dijo Ryder

Jade y Cat se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron a Ryder el único pensamiento que ambas compartían era " _hijo de puta, nos cagaste la sorpresa"_

 **-Les comió la lengua el ratón-** dijo Ryder en son de burla

 **-¿Es eso cierto?-** preguntó Trina mirando a Cat, los Daniels notaron que en la mirada de Trina no había algún tipo de duda diciendo que la pelirroja la había engañado, más bien había emoción y alegría.

Cat se levantó de la mesa **-Acompáñame-** le dijo a su esposa para dirigirse hacia las escaleras, Trina no dudó ni un solo segundo para seguir a la pelirroja

Tori miro a Jade **-Vamos-** dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro para ser seguida por la Morena

 **-No era tu derecho decir esas noticias-** reprocho André con enojo

 **-¿Cómo explicas sus embarazos?-** dijo Allison aún sorprendida

 **-Existe algo llamado inseminación artificial, y si el niño bonito llevará las cuentas de la empresa al corriente se hubiera dado cuenta-** dijo Sam, esta vez Elizabeth no dijo o hizo nada, su hija tenía razón

 **-Y no se le ocurra decir que Jade o Cat han engañado a Trina y Tori-** dijo Emma levantándose de la mesa para irse a la sala

 **-Vamos Sam-** dijo Sikowitz quien se había mantenido en silencio en toda la velada **-hay que calmar a tu hermana-** Sam se levantó de la mesa para seguir al loco amante de los cocos

 **-Supongo que habrá que esperar-** dijo David sin poder ocultar la alegría

 **-Dos bebés-** dijo Elizabeth saliendo del Shock **-dos-** dijo levantando dos dedos, Holly asintió con una enorme sonrisa

 **-Pero ninguna dijo nada de esto-** comentó Beck

 **-Supongo que querian que fuera sorpresa-** dijo Robbie

 **-Bebé West-Vega y bebé Valentine-Vega, Dios esto será...será...ya ni sé cómo será-** dijo André lo que provocó que tientan. Ryder y su madre aún no entendían porque todos estaban contentos, Cat y Jade embarazadas y sus respectivas parejas no lo sabían.

Pregunta- les gustaria leer algunos momentos Katrina, romanticos y con algo de lemmon.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Bebé West-Vega. Bebé Valentine-Vega

-¿Lo que dijo Ryder es cierto?- preguntó Trina jugando con sus manos, Cat sonrío al ver ese tic nervioso en la Morena

-Es cierto- respondió Cat, lo que provocó que Trina la mirara y sonriera enormemente mientras los ojos se le cristalizaron, Cat no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al ver la alegría de su esposa -la inseminación función muy bien, quise ir hoy al doctor para saber los resultados. Quería ser yo la que te diera la noticia pero Ryder lo arruino-

Trina no dijo nada solo abrazo a su esposa fuertemente pero a la vez con mucha delicadeza para después empezar a depositar besos por toda su cara, Cat reía al ver la actitud de la morena, esa era la reacción que había estado esperando, verla feliz y sin que se pudiera contener

-Vamos a tener un bebé- Trina canturreo -vamos a tener un bebé- volvió a decir pero en eso algo hizo click en su cabeza, miró a Cat a los ojos -la Bruja y Tori- inquirió Cat asintió -Oh. Por. Dios- gritó la Morena tal gritó se había escuchado en el primer piso, todos miraron hacia arriba pero nadie tenía el valor de subir -no solo voy a ser mamá si no que también tía- chilló Trina más que feliz, no sabía qué hacer -Te amo- le dijo a Cat

-También te amo- le respondió la pelirroja besando a la morena con una enorme sonrisa

-0-

Jade entró en su habitación siendo seguida por Tori, la morena estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa a decir verdad, y eso lo demostraba porque se había puesto a jugar con las manos. Jade no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba también, ese era un viejo hábito que la morena tenía desde que la había conocido pero también recordó que no era la única con dicho hábito sino que Trina tambien lo tenia.

-Entonces...- pronunció la morena tratando de buscar las palabras correctas pero le era imposible

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Jade un poco nerviosa

Tori quedó en shock, a Jade le estaba dando ansiedad al ver que la morena no decía nada -¿Cuando?- preguntó Tori luego de darse cuenta de que se había quedado callada y que Jade se estaba poniendo nerviosa debido a su silencio

-No lo se, supongo que en el fin de semana en la playa- dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros, se estaba muriendo de los nervios -no recuerdo que hayamos usando protección-

-Cierto- murmuró la mitad-latina -no me tomaste la píldora por los otros medicamentos-

-Y tú no usaste condón- agregó Jade

-Soy alérgica a ellos- respondió Tori encogiéndose de hombros un poco avergonzada -voy a ser mamá o papá- preguntó la morena dejando salir una risita nerviosa, Jade rio negando por las ocurrencias de la Morena; abrazo a Tori

La morena abrazo a Jade escondiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido de esta, Jade sintió las lágrimas de Tori mojar su cuello, ella tampoco pudo detener sus lágrimas muy en el fondo había sentido miedo de que Tori no aceptar el hecho de que iban a tener un hijo. Estuvieran abrazadas por unos minutos sintiendo la felicidad

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estás molesta?- preguntó Jade con duda

-Porque diablos iba a estar molesta con esta gran noticia- respondió la Morena mientras su mano se deslizaba por el abdomen de Jade, Jade cerró los ojos ante la caricia -es la mejor noticia del mundo- dijo mientras se agachaba para besar el vientre de la pelinegra -vamos a tener un bebé- murmuró Tori aún incrédula ante tal noticia

Jade sonrió asintiendo, se dedicó a ver a la morena acariciar su vientre y ver la alegría que llenaban los ojos de Tori. Jade por un momento, por una milésima de segundos había pensado de que Tori se iba a molestar por eso pero se había equivocado. El hecho de ver a la mitad-latina depositar beso en su vientre le demostró que no había nada que temer.

-Vamos a tener un bebé- murmuró Tori levantándose -y si es niño o niña- Jade se estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar reírse al ver a su compañera divagar. Tori seguía murmurando cosas acerca del bebé sin poder ocultar la alegría que sentía.

-Vega- llamó Jade al ver que Tori no para de hablar

-Un bebé- murmuró la morena

-Vega- Jade volvió a llamar pero esta parecía estar en otro planeta -¡VEGA!- gritó ya cansada, el grito se escuchó hasta el primer piso asustando a todos.

-¿No deberían ir a ver?- comentó Allison con miedo pensando lo peor

Los miembros de la familia se miraron entre ellos, todos miraron a todos y luego dirigieron la mirada a la familia Daniels -"Puffs naaa" "no es necesario" "aún quiero vivir"- murmuraron todos a la vez

-¿En serio?- preguntó Ryder

-Más que seguros- murmuró Sikowitz mientras bebía de su coco

-¡VEGA SIÉNTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- se escuchó otro grito de Jade haciendo que todos en la sala se sentaran rígidos

-Yo iré a ver- dijo Ryder

-No te aconsejo que hagas eso a menos que quieras morir- dijo Robbie riendo nerviosamente, todos sabían que cuando Jade gritaba era porque Tori no le estaba escuchando o la había hecho enojar y eso no quería decir nada bueno.

Ryder iba a subir las escaleras cuando vio que Trina y Cat venían bajando con unas enormes sonrisas en la cara que si pudieran sonreirían aún más. -¿No escucharon los gritos?- dijo Allison

-Si- dijo Trina con confusión

-Y ¿porque no fueron a ver?- comentó Ryder con molestia

-Y morir en el intento no gracias- respondió la morena rápidamente mientras Cat asintió ante lo dicho por su esposa

-¿Algo que tenga que decirnos?- preguntó Holly

-Esperemos a Tori y a la Bruja-

-Yo iré a ver qué pasa- dijo Ryder empezando a subir

-Claro ve a que te maten- dijo Trina con una sonrisa, a ella no le importaba si Jade le clavaba sus tijeras a ese chico por entrometido

-Ya...ya me senté- dijo Tori sentada en la cama, la verdad el grito de Jade la había asustado pero eso no le quita la sonrisa boba que tenía plasmada

-Ya me di cuenta Vega, ahora cálmate- dijo Jade -Dios...pensé que nunca ibas a dejar de murmurar cosas- suspiro después

-Es que- Tori iba a empezar a murmurar cosas y Jade lo sabía así que le mandó una mirada de advertencia -estoy feliz-

-Yo también lo estoy pero yo no hablo hasta por los codos- dijo Jade acercándose a la morena pasando sus brazos por el cuello de esta, Tori pasó sus manos por la cintura de Jade, alzó la cabeza para poder ver a su novia a los ojos

-Te amo- susurró Tori sonriendo

-También te amo- dijo Jade bajando un poco para poder besar a la morena, Tori no dudó en corresponder el beso, era un beso lento, suave, lleno de amor, ternura y más que nada agradecimiento pero ese momento tan íntimo fue interrumpido

-¿Jade estás bien?- dijo Ryder abriendo la puerta

Tori gruño abrazando a Jade y escondiendo su rostro en el abdomen de esta -No te enseñaron a tocar- se quejó la Morena

-Debido a los gritos creí que no era necesario-

-No era necesario que tú vinieras hasta aquí- se quejó la pelinegra

-Pero los gritos, pensé que Victoria…-

-Vega es incapaz de hacer lo que estás pensando Ryder, ahora si nos disculpas estábamos hablando de algo importante-

-Tu engaño- murmuró Ryder, Tori enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro

-¿Dime que estás pensando para que tengas esa sonrisa?- cuestionó Jade, Tori solo se encogió de hombros

-Hay que bajar y hablar con todos- dijo la Morena

Jade asintió haciéndose aún lado para dejar que Tori se pudiera poner en pie, ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde aún está Ryder mirando a Tori con incredulidad. Los tres bajaron Tori dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana y esta solo le sonrió la morena no necesito saber más para darse cuenta de todo.

-Ya estamos todos- dijo Trina -bueno gracias a Ryder y su bocota arruinó una sorpresa que Jade y Cat tenían para Tori y para mí-

-Al grano- murmuró Ryder, la familia rodó los ojos. Los chicos aun se preguntaban cómo era que los padres de las hermanas Vega's tenían las agallas de pasar tiempo con los Daniels cuando era claro que sus hijas y ellos no se llevaban bien.

-Lo que queremos decir es que tanto Jade como Cat están embarazadas- dijo Tori abrazando a Jade por la espalda dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de esta

-No era una mentira- dijo Sam con una sonrisa -vamos a ser tías por partida doble- gritó levantándose para abrazar a Cat y luego a Jade. Emma también se levantó emocionada

-Por fin- gritó Sikowitz -alguien a quien poder contarle historias-

-Compras- dijeron Holly y Elizabeth al unísono

David se levantó y abrazó a sus hijas -Estoy feliz por ustedes mis niñas- les murmuró

-Gracias papá- dijeron las dos morenas sonriendo

-Ya se habían tardado- dijo André felicitando a las dos parejas -Rob, Beck ya tenemos tenemos a quien llevar a ver los partidos de fútbol y que nos ayuden a conseguir los teléfonos de las niñas bonitas-

-Ni siquiera han nacido y ya tienen planes- dijo Cat riéndose y a la misma vez negando con la cabeza

-Siempre hemos tenido esos planes- se defendió Robbie -lo único que nos faltaba eran los sobrinos-

-Ni sueñen que mi hijo irá con ustedes a esas cosas- se quejó Jade

-Vamos Jade, no será nada-

-Me niego- dijo la pelinegra con firmeza

Tori río por lo bajo -Lo siento chicos- dijo la morena

-No nos vas a ayudar- dijo André haciendo pucheros

-Nop-

-Torii- chilló Robbie

-Nooo- dijo la morena riéndose de sus amigos y sus pucheros

-Todos muy felices pero cómo explican el embarazo de Jade- Ryder interrumpió las diversas conversaciones entorno a los bebés

-No hay nada que explicar, estoy embarazada qué más hay que decir- dijo Jade dirigiéndose a la cocina, ahora todos entendía el rato apetito de la pelinegra. Cat también se dirigió a la cocina. Tori y Trina se miraron entre ellas rieron por la bajo sabían que eso de tener una pareja embarazada sería divertido pero también difícil

-Tenemos mucho trabajo por venir- dijo Trina

-Habrá que hacer nuevos horarios, es obvio que sus antojos irán en aumento de acuerdo a los mese de gestación- dijo Tori

-Habrá que quitarte más trabajo de encima- dijo Trina mirando a su hermana -no digas nada tú eres la que tiene más cargos en la empresa y ahora sí que vas a necesitar tiempo por ella y el bebé- la menor asintió

-Tu también lo vas a necesitar, es hora de contrates a alguien que pueda cubrirte en las clases-

-Tori, Trina- dijo Holly con una enorme sonrisa que asustó a sus hijas -tienen que dejarnos comprar las ropas de los bebés- Elizabeth asintió ante lo dicho por Holly

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos los sexos de los bebés- dijo Trina retrocediendo ante la cercanía de los mujeres, cuando Holly y Elizabeth decían compras era mejor salir corriendo

-Y ni lo van a saber- gritó Jade, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Jade como siempre poniéndoles las cosas difíciles

Ryder y su familia aún no entendía el embarazo de Jade ya que el chico había chequeado las cuentas y solo salían las facturas de la clínica de inseminación de Cat. Tori en ese momento estaba pensando en separar las cuentas personales de todos de las cuentas de la empresa, no quería que Ryder tuviera más acceso a todo lo que ellos hacían o no hacían.

-Jade engañó a Tori- dijo Allison atrayendo la atención de todos

-Retira lo dicho- murmuró Emma, pocos veces la chica se molestaba

-Tranquila Em, ellos no saben sobre mi condición- susurró Tori, Jade apareció en la sala con cara de pocos amigos, lo que más le molestaba a la pelinegra era que dijeran que ella traicionera -supongo que chequearon las cuentas de la empresa y no encontraron nada acerca de Jade y no lo van a encontrar-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ryder

-Nosotras no necesitamos de eso- dijo Jade un poco inquieta, no sabía si Tori estaba segura de hablar de ese tema

-Soy intersexual- dijo Tori sin dudar. Jade se relajó ante eso y sonrió

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Mike por segunda en la noche, el señor era de pocas palabras y a diferencia de su hijo y esposa no le gusta meterse en la vida de los demás

-Nací siendo mujer, me identifico con una mujer, pero tengo el aparato reproductor masculino-

-Entonces no me rechazaste porque no te gustará si no porque tenias eso- murmuró Ryder causando que Tori y los demás rieran -¿que es tan gracioso?-

-No te rechace por eso, primero nunca pero nunca me llamaste la atención, segundo eres un mujeriego, tercero yo ya estaba con Jade-

-Y si Jade no hubiera estado-

-Me fije en ella desde el primer día- dijo Tori provocando que todos la vieran con curiosidad inclusive Jade y eso que ella y Tori tenían seis años juntas -¿quien le tira café a alguien que no conoce?- inquirió la Morena enarcando una ceja

-Ohh que buen recuerdo- dijo Sikowitz

-En serio a veces me pregunto si tiene licencia para enseñar- se quejó Tori

-Claro que la tengo- murmuró el loco amante de los cocos

-Lo dudo- dijo Trina

-A lo que iba es que Jade no me ha engañado, el bebé es tanto mío como de ella-

-Y ahora con mucho respeto me largo, estoy cansada- dijo Jade ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su madre -¿que?- se quejo la pelinegra -Cat me saco a las nueve de la mañana- se quejó Jade provocando que Tori se riera -y tú no te rías Vega-

Tori se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse pero la escena de Jade levantándose a las nueve de la mañana porque Cat quería que fueran al doctor era divertida -Pero Jade- dijo la morena haciendo pucheros

-Te odio- se quejó Jade yendo hacia las escaleras

-Amargada- dijo Trina con una sonrisa burlona

-Loca- respondió Jade

-Bruja-

-Gritona-

Las dos estuvieron gritándose cosas cerca de un minuto hasta que Cat decidió callar a Trina besándola, Trina ante eso se quedó callada y sonrojada

-Ja dominada- dijo Jade riéndose. Tori miro a Jade con una ceja alzada la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros

-Decías- se burló Trina moviendo una ceja. Nadie nunca iba a entender la rara relación entre Jade y Trina, no sabían si eran amigas o enemigas pero algo que se podía notar entre ellas era la confianza

Jade ya no quería seguir peleando así que solo subió a su habitación, recostandose en la cama con una sonrisa que nadie podía quitar de su rostro. Quizás las cosas no habían salido como ella las había planeado pero tampoco habían salido mal, Tori estaba feliz, todo el mundo estaba feliz y eso era la única que importaba en ese momento.

Perdon si los diálogos no están en negritas es que lo estoy subiendo desde mi IPad y por eso sale así.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Durmiendo Juntas por Primera Vez

Todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas. Sabían que la pareja necesitaba un tiempo a solas para poder disfrutar de la noticia. Tori subió hacia su habitación pensando en cómo se vería su hijo o hija.

 **-¿Ya se fueron todos?-** preguntó Jade mientras buscaba su pijama

 **-Ya-** respondió la morena **-¿quieres tomar un baño?-** Jade asintió sacando lo que usaría para dormir **-ve desvistiéndote-** agregó Tori caminando hacía el baño prendiendo la tina y arreglando todo

Jade no se quejó y se fue quitando la ropa, más su ropa interior aún seguía en su lugar. Tori salió del baño quitándose la camisa **-Veo que aún no has terminado-** dijo la mitad-latina mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra **-déjame hacerlo por ti-** agregó pasando sus brazos alrededor de Jade, la pelinegra se sentía nerviosa, no era la primera vez que Tori la vería desnuda pero algo le estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera.

Tori logró desabrochar el sostén de Jade dejándolo caer, la pelinegra instintivamente cubrió sus pechos causando una risita en Tori **-Siempre haces eso y sigo sin entender porque, eres hermosa-** murmuró para deshacerse de las bragas de Jade, la gótica se sentía expuesta pero Tori no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar cuando con cuidado y delicadeza la cargo, la llevó hacía el baño, dejándola caer gentilmente en la tina llena de agua tibia.

Instantáneamente Jade se relajó, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que había llegado del hospital; poder darse un buen baño de agua tibia para relajarse y poder dejar de preocuparse **-Te molesta si te acompaño-** preguntó la morena, Jade no se negó

Segundos después Tori estaba con ella en la tina, Jade recostada sobre el pecho de la morena mientras esta jugaba con la manos de la pelinegra **-Sabes-** susurró Tori atrayendo la atención de Jade **-cuando estábamos en el último año en HA hice algo parecido a esto-**

 **-Te molestaría decirme-** susurró Jade acomodándose en el pecho de su pareja, para poder escuchar los latidos del corazón de esta, ese era su lugar favorito, estar entre los brazos De la Morena sintiéndose protegida y segura

… _ **...**_

 _ **Tori no sabía si eran las nueve o las diez de la noche cuando escucho que alguien tocaba el timbre, Trina ya no estaba en casa hacía mucho que se había mudado a su nuevo departamento que estaba más cerca de la universidad. Había sido un poco difícil adaptarse a la ausencia de su hermana en la casa pero lo había logrado. La mitad-latina no dudó en ir y atender.**_

 _ **-¿Jade? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la morena preocupada al ver a su novia en la puerta de su casa a esas horas de la noche**_

 _ **-Puedo pasar- Tori se hizo aún lado, Jade entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás rojos -mi padre se fue, dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Dijo que yo era una decepción y que seguramente las gemelas seguirán mis pasos y por eso no se quedará para ver cómo lo avergonzamos. Mi madre está de viaje en Miami junto con las gemelas- dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros**_

 _ **Tori no necesito de más explicaciones -Vamos arriba para que tomes una ducha y descanses, mañana arreglamos lo demás-**_

 _ **-Tus padres- dijo Jade un tanto preocupada por saber si a los padres de la morena no les molestaría que ella llegara a esas horas de la noche**_

 _ **-Están en Nueva York- dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros. Jade no dijo nada solo asintió**_

 _ **Subieron, sabía que la habitación de Trina estaba vacía pero Tori la estaba guiando hacia la de ella.**_

 _ **-Te diría que te quedaras en la habitación de Trina pero no- dijo la morena al saber en lo que su novia estaba pensando -puedes quedarte aquí yo dormiré en el sofá-**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa con la habitación de tu hermana?-**_

 _ **-Es un desastre total- dijo Tori encogiéndose de hombros -si quieres algo cómodo, en el gabinete hay pijamas, en el baño hay toallas limpias por si quieres tomar una ducha, iré por un cepillo de dientes-**_

 _ **Tori no quería hacerle preguntas a Jade, sabía que lo que la pelinegra necesitaba era un momento para relajarse, aclara su mente y asimilar lo que había pasado -¿Ya comiste?- preguntó Tori antes de salir de la habitación, Jade negó -te prepararé algo ligero-**_

 _ **Jade dejó salir un suspiro, se acercó al gabinete y sacó un set de pijamas, entró al baño y vio que todo estaba muy bien organizado, no esperaba menos de Tori. Busco una toalla limpia y prendió al ducha. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo hasta que Tori tocó la puerta del baño preguntándole si estaba bien. Jade solo le respondió que en unos minutos salía**_

 _ **Cuando salió del baño, Tori la estaba esperando sentada en la cama y al lado de ella un emparedado y un vaso de jugo. La mitad-latina no preguntó nada, le ofreció la comida a su novia.**_

 _ **-Dejare el cepillo de dientes en el baño, traeré algo para desenredar tu cabello-**_

 _ **Jade asintió, segundos después cuando ella estaba tomando un poco de jugo Tori salió del baño, la morena hizo una seña para saber si podía peinarla, Jade asintió.**_

 _ **-¿Traes más ropas?- preguntó la morena mientras desenredaba el cabello de Jade**_

 _ **-Las maletas están en el carro-**_

 _ **-Te importa si las bajamos mañana-**_

 _ **-Está bien, en cuanto a ti puedes dormir aquí, la cama es muy grande así que podemos compartir- dijo la pelinegra con un tono cansado**_

 _ **Tori asintió, sabía que detrás de esas palabras había algo más. La morena termino con el cabello de la pelinegra, recogió los utensilios que Jade había comido, los llevó a la cocina los lavo y subió. Jade ya estaba recostada.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto Tori metiéndose en la cama**_

 _ **-Solo quiero dormir- murmuró Jade dándose la vuelta dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la morena, por un momento pensó que Tori la iba hacer aún lado pero en lugar de eso la morena atrajo más a la gótica abrazándola. No había necesidad de palabras cuando con acciones se podían demostrar lo que querían.**_

 _ **Jade no dijo nada más, cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Tori por su parte se quedó despierta un poco más hasta que por fin el sueño llegó a ella. Ambas parecían estar tranquilas en esa posición sabían que nadie les iba a molestar.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Una alarma sacó a Tori de su profundo sueño, rápidamente la apago, se levantó con el cuidado de no molestar a Jade. Cuando se levantó miró su pantalón de dormir tenía sangre en él, por un momento pensó que Jade se había quedado dormida con las tijeras en su cintura o algo asi, pero las tijeras estaban en la mesita de al lado. Así que con sumo cuidado movió las sábanas y se dio cuenta que a Jade le había venido su periodo.**_

 _ **No se alarmó sabía que eso era algo natural en una mujer, también sabía del dolor que una mujer sufría en esos días desastrosos, Trina se lo había hecho vivir en carne propia con sus quejidos, malhumor y gritos de dolor. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a su baño arreglo todo, prendiendo el grifo del agua caliente. Bajo a la cocina mientras la tina se llenaba, puso agua para poder preparar un té de manzanilla con miel, sabía que eso era bueno porque se lo preparaba a Trina.**_

 _ **Volvió a subir y directamente al baño ya todo estaba listo. Ahora la parte más difícil despertar a Jade a las seis de la mañana, en un día de escuela cuando recién le baja su periodo y aun no tenía su café, el infierno en la tierra.**_

 _ **-Jade- susurró Tori mientras movía el hombro de la pelinegra -Jade despierta-**_

 _ **Jade le dio la espalda y tapándose con las sabanas -Jade tienes que despertar- volvió a decir Tori -vamos tienes que duchar y quitarte la sangre- dijo la morena, ante la mención de sangre Jade abrió los ojos, deseo que no fuera lo que estaba pensando pero cuando movió las sábanas y vio todo lo que había hecho gruño en vergüenza, dolor y frustración. Tori al ver que Jade estaba despierta le quitó la sabanas y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al baño. Si antes no estaba del todo despierta con esa acción por parte de la morena Jade se había despertado por completo.**_

 _ **-Allí hay toallas limpias, iré a traerte un té y toallas sanitarias- dijo la morena mientras deposita a Jade en el suelo -también iré por tus cosas, las dejare en la cama- Jade no quería ver a Tori a la cara, su mirada se dirigía al piso y se dio cuenta de que Tori también estaba llena de sangre, gruño por lo bajo y no dudaba que las sábanas también estuvieran en ese mismo estado, ya ni sabia que era lo peor si estar en sus días femeninos o que su novia actuará de lo más natural con eso.**_

 _ **-No tienes porque sentirte avergonzada es algo normal- dijo la morena mientras tomaba a Jade por la barbilla para que la viera, depositó un beso en la frente de esta salió del baño**_

 _ **-Quisiera morir- murmuró Jade mientras se desvestía para tomar un baño**_

 _ **Media hora después Jade salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, se dio cuenta de que las sabanas de la cama habían sido cambiadas, sus cosas estaba sobre esta, un té en la mesita de al lado. Jade no sabía si reír por todo lo que morena estaba haciendo por ella o quejarse por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.**_

 **-Muy atenta-** dijo Jade levantándose para envolver su cuerpo en una toalla

 **-Siempre lo he sido-** replicó Tori siguiendo los mismos pasos que Jade

 **-Sabes las fechas en las que estoy en mi periodo-** preguntó Jade con curiosidad

 **-Sip-** respondió la morena sin dudar **-así se como calmar a Trina y sus bromas para que no salga asesinada-**

 **-Eres muy atenta-** dijo la pelinegra mientras salía del baño para poder vestirse

 **-Eso es bueno o malo-** preguntó Tori yendo hacia el guardarropa

 **-Bueno-** murmuró Jade mientras se metía en la cama **-entonces te hubieras dado cuenta de mi retraso ante que yo-**

 **-Así es-** Jade no sabía si sentirse más segura de lo que ya se sentía estando al lado de la morena o avergonzada de no saber las fechas en las que tenía que pasar por el infierno cada mes.


	29. Chapter 29

Nota de A: Este cap contiene Lemmon

Capítulo 29: Katrina's II

Cat y Trina habian llegado a su casa, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin esperar ambas hicieron su camino hacia la habitación que compartían.

 **-La cena terminó mejor de lo que esperaba-** comentó la morena mientras se desvestía para ponerse algo más cómodo

 **-La verdad no termino como lo esperaba-** murmuró Cat quitándose los tacones **-quería ser yo la que te lo dijera acerca del embarazo y no solo confirmarlo. Quería decírtelo cuando estuviéramos a solas-** dijo haciendo pucheros lo que causó una sonrisa en la mitad-latina

 **-Lo se-** dijo Trina abrazando a su esposa con cariño

 **-Estupido Ryder-** murmuró la pelirroja escondiendo el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Trina tratando de relajarse

 **-Pero el que él haya hecho eso quita que ha sido la mejor noticia que he recibido-**

 **-Cuando leí los resultados estaba sorprendida pero más que eso feliz y todo fue mucho mejor con lo de Jade y Tori-** susurro Cat separándose de la morena para poder mirarla a los ojos, sin poder hacer nada se inclinó para poder besar a la mitad-latina, desde hacía mucho que quería hacerlo pero quería estar en un lugar privado, íntimo así nadie podría interrumpir.

Trina no dudo en responder el beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor, alegría y agradecimiento. Sabían que era tarde y que si no se iban a la cama en ese instante llegarian tarde al trabajo el siguiente día pero no creían que los demás se molestaran porque se retrasarán unos cuantos minutos o quizás unas horas.

La camisa de Cat salió volando en algún lugar de la habitación, ninguna estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba con sus vestimentas estaban tan concentradas en el beso y las caricias que ambas estaban compartiendo, las cuales se hacían cada vez más íntimas.

Trina se separó para poder coger un poco de aire. Cat suspiro cuando los beso de la morena bajaron por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, la mitad-latina con cuidado depositó a su esposa en la cama, mientras se deshacían de la ropa restante.

Ambos cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, sus temperaturas subían con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada suspiro, jadeo, gemido, cada movimiento era lento y con suavidad. No había lujuria en sus caricias no había prisa alguna solo puro amor y pasión.

Trina miró el rostro de su esposa, estaba sonrojada y los cabellos rojos esparcido por las sábanas blancas, la respiración agitada debido a los largos besos que habian compartido, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a Cat hasta que sintió como la pelirroja le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura y gentileza.

Cat sonrió, eso era algo que la mitad-latina siempre hacía en sus momentos de intimidad, siempre se detenía a mirarla como si fuera lo mas hermoso del mundo, como si no creyera de que en realidad habian encontrado a alguien que en realidad la amara tal y como lo hacía Cat. Mas sin embargo la pelirroja no sabía que para la morena ella era lo mas hermoso del mundo; y eso nadie se lo iba a poder sacar de la mente jamás.

 **-Eres hermosa-** susurro Trina para luego besar a su esposa, Cat no dudo en responder al beso, jadeo cuando sintió la mano de la morena posarse sobre unos de sus pechos, Trina sonrió ante eso.

La morena beso le cuello, pasando por sus punto de pulso, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a los pechos de su esposa, tomando entre sus dientes el pezón de uno mientras que el otro era atendido por su mano, lamió, mordió, succiono mientras escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos por parte de Cat. Cambio dándole el mismo tratamiento al otro seno, abrió los ojos y miró la cara de su amada, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta mientras trataba de regular su respiración, sonrojada. La morena sonrió, dejo los senos de Cat para comenzar a depositar beso en el abdomen de esta, se entretuvo en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, sabía que dentro que uno o quizás tres meses más ese abdomen marcado cambiaria dejando ver el crecimiento de su hijo o hija.

Cat había mantenido los ojos cerrados pero al sentir que Trina se había quedado mucho tiempo besando y acariciando su abdomen los abrió, mirando con ternura a la morena. Pero de repente dejó salir un gran suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. Trina había bajado su mano diestra hasta su sexo.

Cat tomo las sabanas entre sus manos haciendo puños con ellas, Trina seguía acariciando su sexo solo pasando sus dedos por encima, caricias tiernas que poco a poco la estaban volviendo loca, Trina estaba jugando, la estaba torturando de la manera más delicada y amorosamente posible **-Trina-** fue lo único que la pelirroja pudo articular y quizás sería la única palabra que sería capaz de articular, sin saber como lo había hecho pero eso le dio a Trina la señal que estaba esperando.

Sus besos fueron bajando poco a poco hasta que su respiración chocó contra la intimidad de su esposa, haciendo que esta se encorvara un poco ante la sensación del aliento caliente en esa zona sensible. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de la morena, deposito un beso fugaz en la intimidad de Cat haciendo que esta gimiera, una risita escapó de la boca de la morena.

Cat sabía que Trina solo estaba jugando con ella, ella no quería jugar pero a la misma vez no tenía cabeza para decirle a la mitad-latina que parara su juego. Y como si hubiera leído la mente de la pelirroja, Trina decidió dejar los juegos de una buena vez, pasando sus dentro entre los labios y el clítoris de la pelirroja haciéndole sacar un gemido y que encorvara la espalda, acercó su rostro al sexo de Cat y empezó a pasar su lengua por este, jugando con su clítoris. Cat puso una mano en la cabeza de la morena al mismo tiempo que trataba de regular la respiración. No pudo. Y no podría.

En un momento cuando Trina dejó de moverse Cat no se relajó sabía que con la morena nunca era bueno relajarse, en cualquier momento la tomaría de sorpresa. Trina se incorporó y fue besando desde el abdomen de Cat hasta llegar a su cuello para luego pasar a su boca.

El beso tomo a Cat desprevenida pero lo que la hizo gemir en la boca de la morena fue cuando está inserto dos dedos dentro de ella. La morena había creado un vaivén lento, poco a poco fue haciéndolo rápido. Cat pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la morena; se estaba acercando a su clímax cuando pensó que llegaría, Trina bajo el ritmo haciéndolo más lento. Amaba y a la vez odiaba cada vez que Trina le hacía eso, llevarla cerca la cima para hacerla bajar y mantenerla en ese vértigo de placer.

Cat pasó una de sus piernas entremedio de las de Trina para luego encogerla rozando la intimidad de la morena haciéndola gemir, si otra fuera la situación Cat se hubiera reído pero ese gemido solo provocó que quisiera besar a la morena. Trina aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos haciendo gemir a Cat más alto. Los gemidos de Cat fueron subiendo de volumen, la respiración cada vez más irregular, la presión de sus uñas en la espalda de la morena.

Trina sabía que la pelirroja ya estaba cerca de su orgasmo, esta vez le iba a permitir llegar el movimiento de sus manos tomaron el mismo ritmo que el de las caderas de la pelirroja, sintió como las paredes de Cat apretaban sus dedos para luego escuchar un grito de placer indicando que su esposa había llegado al clímax.

Retiró su mano, escuchando un suspiro por parte de su esposa. Se recostó al lado de Cat, la pelirroja la miró dándole a entender que ella quería devolver lo que le había hecho. La morena negó, Cat hizo un puchero pero la verdad era que el a se había corrido al escuchar y ver cómo la pelirroja llegaba al orgasmo.

 **-Te amo-** susurro la pelirroja con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

 **-Te amo-** le respondió la morena depositando un pequeño beso en los labios para luego caer en un como silencio. Cat sonrió, y se recostó sobre el pecho me la morena, ninguna quería romper el silencio tan cálido que se había creado entre ellas, poco a poco el sueño fue vencido a Cat y las caricias que Trina le brindaba no hacían más que llevarla a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Trina se levantó gruñendo al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Tomo el celular y miro que era una llamada de su madre

" **Bueno"** dijo la morena con voz ronca

" **Se puede saber ¿dónde están?"** preguntó Holly claramente molesta

" **En mi casa ¿porque?"** replicó Trina aún sin captar el enojo en la voz de su madre, la morena aún estaba más dormida que despierta

" **Se supone que hace una hora tenían que estar aquí, tú y tu hermana son unas irresponsables"**

" **Madre estoy de tan buen humor y eso de que me acabas de despertar así que voy a ignorar el comentario que acabas de hacer acerca de Tori y de mi. Llegaremos en unos 30 minutos"**

" **Eso espero, tenemos junta de accionistas"**

Trina no dijo nada más, corto la llamada. No entendía el porqué del enojo de su madre. Pero ya lo averiguaría por el momento se preocuparía de despertar a su esposa como se debía. Llenándola de besos y caricias.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Explotando

 _Dos Horas Antes_

Tori se levantó con pereza, no quería ir a trabajar pero no tenia otra opcion. Miró a su lado el cabello negro azabache esparcido por la almohada, piel pálida. Recordó que iba a tener un hijo con esa hermosa mujer con la que ha compartido seis años de su vida. Se volvió a recostar en la cama abrazando a Jade por la espalda, pasando sus manos para poder acariciar el vientre de esta.

Jade murmuró algo inentendible causando una pequeña risa en la morena **-Quiero ir a la empresa-** murmuró Jade cuando ya estaba más despierta

 **-Segura-** preguntó Tori mientras depositaba un beso en el hombro pálida de la gótica

 **-Hay algunos papeles que están en mi oficina y además eso me ayudara un poco más a adaptarme-** Tori lo entendió y le hacía feliz de que Jade tomará más iniciativa propia para ir recuperando su lugar en la empresa

 **-Hay que irnos a bañar entonces-** dijo la morena

Jade asintió, sentándose en la cama mientras bostezaba manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Tori negó, Jade vivía con sueño todo el tiempo por ese motivo le llamaba marmota humana. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño.

Tori encendió la ducha para que el agua caliente saliera, Jade se estaba lavando los dientes, la morena se le unió a los pocos segundos.

Minutos después ambas estaban bajo la regadera, el agua caliente recorriendo sus cuerpos, Tori abrazo a Jade provocando que esta diera un pequeño salto, la morena río por lo bajo.

 **-Eres una molestia Vega-** se quejó la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro

 **-Pero así me amas-** murmuró Tori depositando un besos en el cuello de Jade provocando que la pelinegra se estremeciera

 **-Si sigues así llegaremos tarde-** murmuró Jade sintiendo como los labios de su morena subían y bajaban por todo su cuello, haciendo que se le erizará la piel y suspirara. Se dio la vuelta para atrapar los labios de la morena con los suyos uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor y pasión.

Tori apego el cuerpo de Jade aún más al suyo si era posible, Jade se dejó hacer pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la morena profundizando el beso, se separaron por falta de aire pero la mitad-latina no perdió el tiempo dejando una fila de beso desde la mandíbula de la pelinegra hasta llegar a su cuello. Jade dejó caer su cabeza a un lado haciéndole más fácil el acceso a la morena, gimió cuando Tori mordió su punto de pulso. Bajo sus manos hasta la espalda de la morena rasguñandola sacando un gemido profundo y ronco por parte de la mitad-latina.

Tori pego a Jade a la pared del baño haciendo que esta gimiera aún más alto al sentir lo frío de la pared contra su cuerpo caliente. El agua caliente hacía que su piel estuviera más sensible. La morena volvió a subir para besar a Jade, la pelinegra no tardó en responder, sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia. Cada una buscaba dominar a la otra y hacerse sobre el beso.

La morena se apegó aún más al cuerpo pálido, Jade pudo sentir la erección de la morena cerca de su intimidad.

Todo pensamiento coherente que pasaba por su mente se esfumó al sentir como la morena jugaba con su intimidad, no sabía en qué momento Tori se había puesto de rodillas frente a ella y tampoco sabía en qué momento la morena había puesto una de sus piernas sobre su hombro.

Jade gimió al sentir la lengua de la morena acariciar su clítoris mientras que dos dedos hacían un vaivén dentro de ella, haciendo que la pelinegra dejará caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ponía sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños buscando algo que la mantuviera firme y le hiciera recordar que estaba parada mientras el agua recorría sobre su cuerpo y que su morena estaba entremedio de sus piernas.

Tori abrió los ojos y miró la cara de placer de la pelinegra, aceleró sus movimientos provocando que la gótica pusiera más fuerza en su agarre en su cabello, presionará la mandíbula, eso no la detuvo siguió con su movimiento hasta que escuchó el gritó de placer de la pelinegra. Tori bajo la pierna de Jade de su hombro para pasar sus brazos sobre la cintura de su novia evitando que ésta cayera al piso.

Tori miro a Jade directamente a los ojos, sin dudarlo la volvió besar provocando en la pelinegra un suspiro profundo, flexiono las rodillas para luego pasar sus brazos detrás de las piernas de Jade y levantarla, Jade instintivamente enrollo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la mitad-latina.

Se separaron del beso, mirándose mutuamente; Jade entendió que lo que la morena estaba esperando era su permiso, Jade la volvió a besar respondió el pedido que la morena le estaba diciendo por medio de sus ojos, Jade sintió como Tori entraba en ella haciendo que encorvara la espalda contra la pared dejando salir un gemido al mismo tiempo pero no había sido la única que había gemido, Tori también lo había hecho.

 **-Muévete-** ordenó Jade empezando a frustrarse

Tori no lo dudó y comenzó con un vaivén lento sacando suspiros y jadeos por parte de ambas, poco a poco sus movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos. Jade le rasguñaba la espalda al no tener algo más de lo cual poder sujetarse y a Tori parecía importarle poco las marcas que la pelinegra le estaba dejando.

Jade estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmos cuando Tori bajo el ritmo haciéndolo más lento **-¿Porque?-** murmuró la pelinegra

 **-Porque no-** respondió Tori disfrutando ver la cara de placer de la pelinegra a pesar de que se estaba quejando de su lentitud

Jade iba a protestar, a decirle a la morena que fuera más rápido en ese momento todas las palabras quedaron detenidas en su garganta cuando Tori golpeó ese punto que provocará que Jade gritará alto, fuerte y claro, cuando lo golpeó una vez Jade gritó, la morena busco la manera de golpearlo más veces, Jade era un manojo de jadeos y gemidos.

La morena sintió como las paredes de la pelinegra palpitaban alrededor de su miembro, segundos después escuchó y sintió como la pelinegra había llegado a su orgasmo lo que provocó que ella también llegará, Jade gimió mientras otro orgasmo la golpeaba ante la esencia de la morena dentro de ella.

 **-Al parecer vamos a llegar tarde-** murmuró Jade cerca del oído de la morena mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de esta

 **-No creo que nos haga daño-** suspiro Tori aún sin ser capaz de separarse de Jade, sentía que si lo hacía caería al piso y el estar así con la pelinegra le hacía sentir bien

 **-Te amo-** murmuró Jade besando el cuello de la morena

 **-Te amo-** susurró Tori besando el hombro pálido de su novia para luego levantar el rostro y capturar los labios de la gótica con los de ella

 **-Hay que terminar de bañarnos-** dijo Jade separándose de los labios de la morena

 **-Habrá que apurarnos-**

 **-Y de quién es la culpa-** dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa pero en sus ojos demostraba amor cosa que no pasaba desapercibida para la mitad-latina

 **-Tuya-** respondió Tori, Jade la miró incrédula

 **-Estas hablando en serio-**

 **-Tu eres la culpable, estabas moviendo mucho las caderas-** se defendió la morena bajando a Jade al piso y separándose de ella provocando un suspiro en ambas

 **-Así que todavía te hago babear-** dijo Jade riéndose al ver los pucheros de la morena **-eso es bueno pero ahora concéntrate y hay terminar de bañarnos tenemos que ir a trabajar-** agregó la pelinegra al ver la mirada de la morena, por más que quisiera pasar todo el día metida en la cama con su novia sabía que tenía que ir a la empresa

Tori asintió, ambas se terminaron de bañar sin distracciones aunque en ese momento habían muchas. Salieron del baño se vistieron, Tori se acercó a la mesita de noche cerca de la cama y tomo su teléfono justo cuando este volvía a vibrar

" **Bueno"** dijo Tori

" **¿Dónde estas Victoria?"** dijo Holly

" **En mi casa ¿porque? ¿Pasa algo?"** Preguntó la morena preocupada. Jade miro a su pareja esperando alguna respuesta

" **Te mande un correo avisando que había junta de accionistas, y tú decidiste ignorar el correo e ignorar mis llamadas"** Tori noto el enojo en la voz de su madre, se sentó en su cama sacando su laptop y revisando su correo, en definitiva ahí estaba el correo.

" **No había revisado mi cuenta, en cuanto a las llamadas me estaba duchando"**

" **DESDE HACE UNA HORA"** gritó Holly provocando que Tori alejara el teléfono de su oído

" **No se cual es el problema, estaremos ahí en unos 30 minutos no pienso discutir contigo por teléfono, adiós"** dijo la Morena para luego terminar la llamada

 **-Creo que es mejor irnos-** dijo Jade con seriedad

 **-Primero desayunaras algo y luego nos vamos-** sentenció la Morena levantándose de la cama

 **-No tengo hambre-** se quejó Jade

 **-Una fruta tan siquiera, mientras llegamos a la empresa-** dijo Tori tomando todos los papeles que iba a necesitar **-y sin peros Jadelyn-**

Jade no dijo nada, el simple hecho de Tori le llamara Jadelyn le hacía sentir escalofríos, no por miedo sino porque el tono de seriedad con el que le había dicho su nombre sabía que la morena no iba a discutir. Jade lo entendió ahora con el embarazo Tori no iba a permitir que se mal pasara. Ambas bajaron, Tori tomo las llaves de su auto mientras que Jade fue por algo de comer a la cocina.

…..

Ni Trina ni Tori entendía el mal humor de su madre, quizás su padre había hecho algo que la hiciera enojar.

Tori bajó del coche siendo seguida por Jade, ambas iban tomadas de las manos cuando se encontraron con Cat y Trina, se miraron entre ellas y se pusieron a reír sabían que habían llegado tarde por las mismas razones, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellas menos ahora que sabían que habían estado celebrando la noticia.

 **-Está enojada, cierto-** Trina preguntó

 **-Me gritó-** le dijo Tori, Trina frunció el ceño

 **-A mi me dijo que éramos unas irresponsables-**

 **-Supongo que ya sabremos sus motivos-** inquirió Cat

Las cuatro llegaron a la sala de juntas, todos estaban ahí. Sonrieron pero toda la sonrisa se borro al ver la cara de Holly, Tori suspiro

 **-¿Cual es el motivo de esta reunión?-** preguntó Trina quitándole las palabras a su hermana

 **-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, hay algunas bajas en las ventas de CD's-** dijo David con seriedad, Tori alzó una ceja sin llegar a comprender

 **-No es la primera vez que hay bajas en las ventas de CD's por lo que el diseño de tecnología de Robbie y las venta de los catálogos de Cat nos ayudan a mantenernos estables, eso sin contar las películas de Jade-** dijo Tori entrando en modo de trabajo, cosa que a Jade le fascinaba pero jamás lo iba a decir en voz alta **-todo se mantiene estable con las ventas de los chicos, las sedes de karate e Trina nos ayudan a mantener un equilibrio donde no llegamos a tocar fondo y al mismo tiempo podemos expandir las sedes-**

 **-Estas gráficas marcan algo diferente-** comentó Mike, Tori ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la familia Daniels estaba presente

Tori observó las gráficas, se levantó con tanta calma sorprendiendo a las mayores en la sala y se dirigió hacia el teléfono de la sala **-Alejandra podrías imprimir las gráficas de ventas de los últimos meses por favor-** dicho eso la morena volvió a su asiento **-¿quien sacó estas gráficas?-** preguntó después

 **-Ryder-** contestó Allison con orgullo

 **-Bueno yo que tú dejaría ese tono orgulloso que tienes porque estas gráficas están mal-** dijo Trina pasando las hojas observando todo

 **-Tu que sabes de economía-** contraatacó Allison con molestia

 **-Más de lo que tú sabes de la empresa-** respondió la morena mayor, Jade se mordió la lengua para no reírse, Elizabeth lo noto y le mandó una mirada a su hija.

 **-Ciertamente los números no concuerdan con la cantidad de ventas que han ocurrido en los últimos meses-** agregó Robbie **-si mal no recuerdo hicimos un inventario hace dos semanas-**

 **-Tenga cuidado lo que están haciendo es una acusación fuerte-** dijo Mike

 **-Disculpen-** dijo Alejandra interrumpiendo **-Vic aquí está lo que me pediste por cierto en tu escritorio hay unos papeles que necesitan de la firma de todos, asegúrate de firmarlos para archivarlos por favor. Gusto de verte aquí de nuevo Jadey-** Jade rodó los ojos ante el nombre y luego miró a Cat, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente

 **-Lo mismo digo Ale-** respondió la gótica

 **-No te preocupes Ale, lo haré y gracias-**

La muchacha abandonó la sala de juntas **-¿porque dejas que te trate como tú igual?-** inquirió Allison

 **-Primero no estamos aquí para hablar como trato a los empleados sino para arreglar el desarreglo que tu hijo hizo con las gráficas-**

 **-Victoria compórtate-** \- dijo Holly en advertencia

 **-Victoria podrías explicarnos lo de las gráficas-** intervino Elizabeth salvando a todos de un enfrentamiento. Lo que menos quería era una pelea

 **-Las gráficas que tienen en sus carpetas están mal ejecutadas, la cantidad de ventas no concuerda con la cantidad de dinero que ha entrado-** dijo Tori

 **-Lo cual nos da a entender que ha habido un mal manejo económico en la empresa-** le siguió Trina

 **-Estas diciendo que yo…-**

 **-Cállate Ryder-** \- dijo Tori con seriedad ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte Allison pero a la morena poco le importaba **-el mal ejecutamiento lo podemos ver en la semana en la que yo no estuve por lo del accidente de Jade. Nadie sabía cómo manejar todos los cargos que están bajo mi mando, es cierto que los chicos sabían un poco pero ellos no contaban con que YO rectificó lo que aquí el señor Ryder no sabe hacer, a lo que me refiero es a que tengo que volver a calcular todos los ingresos y dividirlos de acuerdo al proyecto del que salieron-**

 **-Así que haces mi trabajo-** inquirió Ryder **-la semana que a ti se te dio por hundirte en la depresión, yo me tuve que hacer cargo de todo-**

Todos, TODOS sabían que Ryder estaba tocando un tema muy delicado y del cual nadie pero nadie podía o se atrevía a hablar de esa manera.

 **-A lo que voy es que con ayuda de Alejandra, Trina y Robbie todo se logró arreglar poniendo las cosas en orden total por lo cual consideró esta junta de accionistas un tanto inútil-** dijo Tori ignorando lo que Ryder había dicho anteriormente

 **-Ni tan inútil-** interrumpió Beck **-los chicos y yo hemos decidido ayudarte a ti y a Trina con sus puestos, sabemos que ahora con el embarazo de Jade y Cat necesitarán más tiempo-**

 **-Alguna propuesta en mente-** \- dijo Cat entusiasmada

 **-Robbie creo un sitio web un tanto similar a para informar acerca de la bancate como entrenador de Karate, por supuesto que tú Trina tendrás que ver y aprobar a quien sea que te vaya a ayudar con las clases-** dijo André, Trina miro a Tori esta asintió **-pero no nos olvidemos de Cat, ella necesitará más tiempo de lo normal en el tras curso de su embarazo, por lo cual pensamos en que sería bueno que Cat tuviera una asistente personal que le ayude en las cosas que ni Trina ni nosotros no podamos hacer-**

 **-En cuanto a ti Tori, Robbie puede ayudarte a crear un portal de archivos donde puedas manejar las cuentas y arreglar las entrevista con más facilidad, claro que Alejandra también ayudará para acoplar todo para que no te sobrecargues de trabajo, yo me haré cargo de la entrevistas a las cuales tú no puedas asistir ya sea por una cita al doctor para los ultrasonidos de Jade-** dijo André con una sonrisa **-en el caso de Jade será un poco más difícil debido a que ella es la directora principal de las películas pero se puede contratar a alguien con las capacidades suficientes que llegue a ser el trabajo tal y como a Jade le gusta-**

 **-Wow-** dijo Tori con una mirada llena de cariño hacia los chicos **-eso es perfecto, gracias chicos-** dijo la morena menor para ir y abrazar a los chicos

 **-Son geniales-** dijo Trina

 **-Y ahora no harás nada-** comentó Ryder

Tori se hartó de todo y sobre todo de Ryder **-Crees que eres el mejor candidato para la presidencia de esta empresa-** dijo la morena asustando a todo por el tono de su voz, la morena estaba enojada **-no puedes hacer ni una sola gráfica económica sin equivocarte, yo soy la que tiene que aguantar tu incompetencia, tu falta de respeto hacia mi y hacía mi pareja; y no solo eso sino que también por tu culpa tengo que aguantar que mis padres me reprochen por tu estupidez sin contar con los estúpidos comentarios de tu madre, así que más te vale que te empieces a comportar como el hombre que eres o que se supone que eres porque no voy a aguantar otro de tus berrinches-**

 **-Victoria-** dijo Holly levantándose

 **-¡Victoria nada!-** le dijo Tori **-ayer entró en mi habitación como si fuera alguien de la familia cuando claro está que él no forma parte de ella. Ni Trina que es mi hermana entra de esa manera a mi habitación por respeto a la privacidad de Jade y mía. Eso me parece una falta de modales-** agregó la morena **-no quiero verte en mi casa otra vez-** dijo mirando a Ryder

 **-Tori-** llamó David con preocupación, nunca había visto a su hija hablar de esa manera

 **-Tori ya-** dijo Trina entendiendo a su hermana pero una Tori Vega enojada no era lo mejor **-ya todo está aclarado en esta junta por lo cual se termina-** dijo la mayor dirigiéndose a todos los demás como Subdirectora podía decidir si terminar una junta o no

 **-Y crees que se quedará así cuando me ha insultado-** \- dijo Ryder **-y no solo eso le ha faltado el respeto a mi madre-**

 **-Ryder es mejor que no digas nada-** dijo Jade hablando por primera vez **-no es el momento para tus reproches y niñerías. Ya has hecho suficiente en los últimos años-**

 **-Y tú que, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, además de quedarte con un estupido fenomeno, estas sin memoria-** escupió Ryder con odio

Ryder no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un puñetazo en su cara, haciéndolo caer sobre la mesa **-Eso lo quería hacer desde el día en la besaste a la fuerza-** dijo Tori para luego irse de la sala sin siquiera mirar a nadie. Holly se quedó asombrada por la actitud de su hija. Ryder se tocó la cara, miró su mano la tenía llena de sangre, el golpe de la Morena le había lastimado el labio.

 **-Si siguen presionándola como lo hacen lo único que provocarán es que se cierre, y no les dirija la palabra-** dijo Jade siguiendo el camino por el cual Tori se habían ido

 **-Pero…-** David trato de hablar

 **-Todos estos años se han preocupado más por lo que Ryder hace y dice que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de preguntarse cómo es que la empresa ha estado en pie. Todo lo que ven ahora ha sido gracias a que Tori ha sacrificado horas de sueño para que todo vaya en orden. Ha hecho que todos trabajemos juntos-** dijo Cat yéndose

 **-Tori ha llegado al punto de no dormir por semanas y seguir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre dando lo mejor de sí por la empresa y por nosotros. Todo para que no nos preocupemos por ella-** dijo André siguiendo a Cat

 **-Ha sacrificado su orgullo como persona para poder trabajar con Ryder-** dijo Beck **-ha estado a punto de perder a su pareja por las mentiras de el y ustedes aún lo siguen protegiendo como si ella fuera la mala del cuento cuando lo único que ella ha hecho es proteger todo-** Beck salió de sala

 **-Y no solo eso ha llegado al punto de no preocuparse por su salud, si Jade no hubiera estado allí, quizás, Tori hoy estuviera en un hospital, si Jade no la hubiera obligado en múltiples ocasiones a dormir, comer o tomarse un descanso quizás ni en el hospital estuviera-** dijo Robbie caminando hacía la salida

 **-No se cual ha sido el motivo que los ha llevado a dejar de escuchar a lo que mi hermana les decía, todo lo que ella ha hecho ha sido por el futuro de todos nosotros, y creo que ya es tiempo de que se empiece a preocupar más por ella, que empiece a defender a Jade y su futura familia. Ahora ya no se trata de Jade y Tori contra las estupideces de Ryder y sus reproches de cómo maneja todo-** Trina miró a sus padres **-ahora es Jade, Tori y un bebé en camino, espero que piensen en todo lo que se ha dicho aquí y tomen una decisión porque dependiendo de esa decisión se dictará el destino de esta empresa y de todos los empleados-** dijo la morena mayor para dejar a los demás en la sala sorprendidos por las palabras de cada uno de los chicos.


	31. Chapter 31

n/a: Espero que tenga una feliz navidad y un buen inicio de año. Hasta aqui llegan los cap

Capítulo 31: ¿Niño o Niña?

Tori camino por los pasillos de la empresa, pensando en cómo había reaccionado cuando Ryder insulto a Jade y la insultó a ella; quizás no había sido lo mejor golpearlo pero hacía mucho que le tenía ganas y no se había podido aguantar más. Camino, subió escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio, el aire golpeó su cara, se acercó al barandal. La ciudad se veía hermosa desde ese punto de vista.

Se puso a pensar que fue lo qué pasos para que sus padres defendiera tanto a Ryder, tan cegados estaban que no se daban cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba. Pero recordó que sus padres no estuvieron con ella la mayor parte de su vida, siempre estaban viajando por el trabajo. La morena se preguntaba qué tanto sabía David y Holly Vega de Katrina y Victoria Vega. Qué tanto conocían ellos de sus hijas.

…

Jade fue a la oficina de Tori pero no la encontró, fue a la suya pero tampoco. Llamó al primer y segundo piso pero nadie la había visto ya se estaba preocupando, pensando en que quizás la morena se había ido de nuevo al gimnasio de siempre. Jade no quería que Tori se volviera a subir al ring. No ahora. Fue casi corriendo hacia donde estaba Alejandra **-Hey Ale, has visto a Tori-** preguntó

 **-Hace unos momentos la vi pasar creo que iba hacia la azotea-**

 **-Gracias Ale-**

Alejandra sonrió pero era una sonrisa llena de preocupación. Había escuchado parte de la discusión entre todos.

Jade se apresuró a subir por las escaleras, la puerta estaba abierta y sintió cómo si eso fuera un Deja vu. Miro a los lados hasta encontrar a la morena sentada en el suelo con los pies fuera del barandal. Parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

 **-Bonita vista-** comentó Jade

 **-Hermosa-** le respondió Tori haciéndole señas para que se fuera a sentar con ella

 **-¿Que piensas?-**

 **-Me preguntaba que tanto me conocen mis padres y que tanto conocen a Trina-** dijo la morena sin mirar a Jade **-es difícil no pensar en eso. Desde que recuerdo ellos siempre han estado de viaje. Cuando me gradué de HA pensé que ellos se quedarían para ver cómo crecía, para conocerme y tener un tiempo juntos. Pensé que con Trina, ellos y yo podríamos tener ese momento en familia que pocas veces habíamos podido disfrutar-** lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de la mitad-latina **-no sé qué fue lo que hice para que mi madre dejara de escucharme si es que en algún momento lo hizo. No recuerdo haberle pedido un consejo cuando te pedí matrimonio o cuando empezábamos a vivir juntas-** ya le era difícil retener las lágrimas **-no recuerdo haber hablado con ellos acerca de las reacciones de mi cuerpo y esas cosas, todo lo fui aprendiendo por mi propia mano. Sabía que ellos estaban ahí, que amaban, pero a la vez sentía como si no estuvieran-**

Jade abrazo a la morena, Tori respondió ante el brazo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido de su novia. Jade no decía nada, sabía que las palabras sobraban; lo único que Tori necesitaba en ese momento era un hombro para poder llorar, alguien en quien poder confiar, alguien que no lo fuera a juzgar por el cómo se sentía con respecto a sus padres.

 **-No se que hacer-** susurró la morena. Por primera vez no sabía cómo manejar las cosas

 **-Primero que nada, deja salir todo lo que te has estado guardando durante todos estos años. Deja salir todo.-** Tori no lo dudo, lloro en el hombro de su novia, sabía que con Jade no tenía que fingir ser fuerte, ser inmune a todo. Con Jade ella podía ser Tori Vega, una Tori sin máscaras de fuerza, sin barreras, sin sonrisas forzadas simplemente ella misma.

Minutos pasaron y Jade volvió a hablar **\- Segundo, iremos a tu oficina porque seguramente los chicos nos estarán esperando. Tercero, terminar los trabajos que faltan y por último ir a comer y buscar posibles nombres para el bebé-** lo último saco una sonrisa en la morena

 **-¿Qué crees que sea?-** preguntó la morena más entusiasmada olvidando completamente todos los problemas anteriores

 **-Niña-** dijo la pelinegra con seguridad

 **-¿Porque estás tan Segura?-** preguntó la morena con curiosidad y entusiasmo

 **-No lo se pero así lo siento-** Jade se encogió de hombros

 **-Espero que se parezca a ti-** susurró la mitad-latina

 **-Que tenga a piel canela como tú-** comentó Jade **-con los ojos de color no se tal vez verdes como los de Emma o azules como los de Sam y que sea pelinegra-**

 **-Sería hermosa si tuviera el color de tus ojos-** dijo Tori con una mirada pensativa

 **-O color café como los tuyos-**

 **-Y si es niño-** agregó Tori

 **-Si es niño sigo con lo de la piel canela-**

 **-Yo con lo de tus ojos-**

Jade lo noto, todo la tristeza se había ido de los ojos de la Morena con tan solo mencionar al bebé, eso le hizo sonreír, ver a Tori entusiasmada con el bebé le hacía enormente feliz. Se levantaron y bajaron las escaleras, Jade escuchaba todo lo que la morena le decía acerca del bebé y todo lo que la morena estaba planeando cuando naciera.

Siguieron caminando

 **-¿Quienes serán los padrinos?-** preguntó Jade **-sabes que los chicos se empezarán a pelear verdad-**

 **-Eso será difícil de decidir-** comentó Tori

 **-¿Padrinos para quien?-** dijo Alejandra

 **-Oh, es que Jade está embarazada-** dijo Tori con una enorme sonrisa, Jade río al ver el shock en el que había quedado la chica

 **-Me están tomando le pelo verdad-**

 **-No Ale, Cat también está embarazada-** dijo Trina apareciendo en el pasillo

 **-No será un bebé sino dos-** murmuró la secretaria **-esto es increíble-** \- chilló emocionada

Trina, Jade y Tori miraron a Alejandra con una sonrisa.

-0-

Tori se encontraba en su oficina leyendo unos documentos, se había encerrado en ese lugar para evitar problemas con Ryder, sabía que él se iba a querer vengar de ella por haberlo golpeado pero poco le importaba con tal de que eso no afectará a Jade o a alguien más aparte de ella; todo estaba completamente perfecto.

Jade estaba en su oficina tratando de recordar donde tenía cada cosa y los motivos por el cual los tenía en ese lugar específico. Se paseo por su oficina durante cierto tiempo. La última vez que habia estado ahi solo habia sido cerca de 15 minutos.

Mientras revisaba todo no podía dejar en pensar lo que Tori podría estar haciendo en esos momentos y no dudaba en que la morena estuviera metida de lleno en el trabajo después de lo que había pasado en la sala de juntas. Salió de su oficina para dirigirse hacia la de la Morena.

Cuando llegó vio entrar a Holly a la oficina, lo que quería decir que Tori probablemente ignoraria a su madre para evitar una discusión peroa la misma vez dudaba que la morena fuera capaz de ignorar a su madre. Jade dejó salir un enorme suspiro

…..

Tori vio como la puerta de su oficina se abría, suspiro tenía dos opciones o era Ryder o era su madre. Eran las únicas personas que entraban sin siquiera tocar, ni siquiera Jade lo hacía y eso que Jade era pues Jade. No dijo nada cuando vio a su madre.

 **-¿Podemos hablar?-** dijo Holly con seriedad

 **-Si vas a decirme que me tengo que comportar con los Daniels pierdes tu tiempo, ya estoy harta de aguantar sus desplantes y tener que sonreir. Si vas a hablar acerca del golpe que le di a Ryder pues dejame decirte que no me arrepiento-**

Holly solo miro a su hija con la ceja alzada, estaba asombrada de la seriedad y seguridad con la que hablaba su hija, siempre la había visto seria pero ahora era demasiado. Y sin darse cuenta lo noto, ella no sabía nada de lo que pasaba en la vida de sus hijas, no sabía nada y todo eso lo vio en los ojos de la mitad-latina. Había entendido cada una de las palabras que cada uno de los chicos le habian dicho despues de que la morena saliera de la sala.

Holly solo observo a su hija, no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir; no tenía ninguna pista de lo que podía decir sin causar malentendidos.

 **-Mamá-** llamó la Morena

 **-Perdón, me quede hundida en mis pensamientos-** dijo Holly **-hablaremos después, hay cosas que tengo que pensar-**

 **-Cuando quieras-** replicó Tori, volviendo su mirada a las documentos que tenía que firmar.

Jade entro a la oficina de Tori **-Vega-** llamó

Tori levantó la mirada **-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó

 **-Tengo antojo-** murmuró la pelinegra, a pesar de eso Tori le entendió

 **-¿Que se te antojo?-** preguntó la morena con una sonrisa divertida, Jade no era de las que le gustaba pedirles cosas a los demás, siempre lo hacía por si misma pero por lo visto no tenia otra opcion.

 **-Mandu-** dijo Jade

 **-A ti casi no te gusta la comida china-** murmuró Holly quien no había salido de la oficina

 **-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estar embarazada signifique comer cosas que no me gusten-** se quejó Jade, Tori se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no reírse Jade lo noto **-todo esto es tu culpa Vega-** dicho eso Jade salió de la oficina

 **-Siéntete libre de quedarte aquí madre, iré a asegurarme que de no ataque a alguien con sus tijeras y conseguir sus Mandu-** dijo Tori levantándose y tomando su teléfono.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: Salida en Familia

Era viernes por la tarde, los últimos días habían estado llenos de sorpresas para Jade y Tori, pero en si ambas se encontraban felices, aunque Jade no tanto ya un había tenido que aguantar los comentarios de los demás acerca de los raros antojos que había estado teniendo en los últimos dos días y eso la ponía de mal humor.

Tori había buscado la manera de que Jade no se sintiera presionada por los demás, le había complacido en todos los antojos que había tenido.

Jade no se quejó.

Tori sabía que eso de los antojos no era nada aún faltaba el cambio de humor, los posibles desmayos y por eso se había puesto a estar más atenta de lo que Jade hacía y de lo que no, solo para poder prevenir de que la pelinegra se diera un mal golpe o algo por el estilo.

Jade se había ido a su habitación quería descansar un poco después de estar todo el día en la empresa junto a los demás, la mitad-latina había preferido quedarse en la sala para poder terminar de revisar unos papeles, firmarlos y ordenarlos para poder estar libre el fin de semana y poder pasarlo con Jade sin tener ningún tipo de interrupción.

Horas más tarde Jade despertó de su siesta, miro el reloj de la mesa del lado, eran las 10:30 pm y la morena aún no estaba en la cama. Se levantó con pereza para buscar a la morena y hacer que se fuera a dormir, primero fue a la habitación donde había encontrado los folderes de la Morena llenos de dibujos pero no estaba ahí, así que sin dudarlo se dirigió al Living. La mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, bajo con cuidado.

Llegando al Living se encontró con la morena acostada en el sofá dormida y con varios papeles en su pecho, la pelinegra sonrió para sus adentros. Guardo todos los papeles en un folder y los dejó en la mesa, se quedó pensando en si debía despertar a la morena para que se fuera a la habitación o dejarla dormir ahí, pero sabía que si la dejaba ahí y ella se iba a la habitación no iba a poder dormir por la falta de la presencia de la mitad-latina.

Antes de tomar una decisión fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya cuando termino de beber el agua se fue nuevamente hacia dónde estaba Tori, con cuidado acomodo a la morena en el sofá, y sin moverla mucho se acostó sobre ella. Segundos después de haberse recostado sobre la morena sintió como está pasaba los brazos sobre su cintura y la apegaba a su cuerpo; Jade sonrió. La pelinegra acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Tori lista para dormir.

…..

Ambas aún seguían dormidas en el sofá de la sala, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a las padres de la mitad-latina y a Cat y Trina. Trina ya se iba preparando para molestar a Jade con uno que otro sobrenombre y fastidiar a su hermana hasta hacerla sonrojar, Cat lo noto y no pudo dejar escapar una risita ante la cara de niña pequeña que su esposa tenía en el rostro pero todo eso quedó en el olvido al ver a Tori en el sofa dormida y Jade encima de ella.

-Lindas- dijo Cat con una cara de ternura

-Foto- dijo Trina sacando su teléfono. Todos sabían que Trina tenía un don para encontrar a la pareja en posiciones lindas como esa y en posiciones calientes de las cuales la morena mayor siempre se aprovechaba para molestar a su cuñada y a su hermana. Pero nadie se podía quejar ya que gracias a la Vega mayor la pareja Jori tenían muchas fotos hermosas guardadas

-¿Quien se anima a despertarlas?- preguntó David dando a entender que él no iba a ser víctima del enojo de su nuera

-Yo no- dijo Trina dando dos pasos hacia atrás para quedar al lado de su padre

-Yo menos- dijo Cat poniendo al lado de su esposa

Holly bufo molesta, no le queda otra opción más que despertar a Jadelyn August West. Mamá Vega esperaba que nada fuera a suceder aun quería seguir viva para conocer a su nieto.

Holly dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó al sofá donde estaban las chicas -Chicas despierten- dijo guardando la distancia por si a Jade le daba por lanzarle un golpe -Tori, Jade despierten- dijo un poco más alto. David, Trina y Cat se estaban riendo, nadie se atrevía a despertar a Jade. Cat quizás lo había hecho muchas veces, Tori lo hacía todo el tiempo.

Tori fue despertando lentamente, parpadeó varias veces para encontrarse con el rostro de su madre, se quiso levantar pero se dio cuenta de que Jade estaba sobre ella impidiéndole hacerlo

-Jade- susurro Tori acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra para poder despertarla, Holly se alejó. Todos miraron la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro. La suavidad con la que Tori decía en nombre de su novia y la delicadeza con la que acariciaba sus cabellos.

Jade fue abriendo los ojos, se sentó sobre el regazo de la morena sin darse cuenta de que tenía cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella -¿Que hora es?- preguntó bostezando

-Las ocho de la mañana- respondió Tori, Jade frunció el ceño

-¿Porque diablos me hablas a las ocho de la mañana en sábado?- se quejo la pelinegra -me voy a dormir- murmuró Jade volviéndose acostar sobre la morena

Cat dejo salir una risita que provocó que Jade se levantara de golpe y girara la cabeza -¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- murmuró enojada, nadie dijo nada era normal que Jade maldijera a cualquiera que estuviera presente cuando recién se levantaba y ahora con las hormonas del embarazo sabían que se iba poner peor

-Ya deja de quejarte bruja ve y cambiate vamos a salir- dijo Trina con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Tori

-Al centro comercial, los chicos nos estarán esperando para hacer unas compras para los bebés y luego iremos a Nozu- dijo Cat

-Pero ¿porque tan de mañana?- se quejó Jade

-Menos gente, más compras- dijo Holly encogiéndose de hombros

Jade volvió a bufar molesta, miro a Tori quien solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle. La pelinegra se levantó y subió las escaleras, sabía que no la iban a dejar en paz hasta que aceptara ir con ellos si o si

Media hora después Jade y Tori ya estaban lista para ir con la familia de compras.

…..

LLegaron al centro comercial, se encontraron con los demás integrantes de la familia. Todas parecían sorprendidos al ver a Jade en ese lugar tan temprano. Sam no espero para hacerle burla a su hermana

-Parece que la gruñona no está muy contenta que digamos-

-Callate Sam- murmuró Jade de brazos cruzados

-Esta de mal humor- le preguntó Emma a Tori, la morena asintió -cuando no- se quejo la pelinegra, los demás solo rieron

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que iban a hacer, salieron de tienda en tienda, los que parecían no divertirse haciendo compras eran Tori, Andre y David pero los demás están demasiado entretenidos peleando porque traje comprar para los bebés

-¿Creen que dejen de pelear?- pregunto André

-Eso lo dudo- dijo David hundiéndose en su asiento

-Mi mama y Elizabeth no saben qué color comprar- se quejó Tori -pero parece que se está divirtiendo viendo como todos pelean-

-Con tal de que no ocasionen la tercera guerra mundial, estoy bien- dijo David

-Quien pensaria que Sikowitz, Beck y Robbie se meterian en eso de elegir ropa para los bebés, está claro que ellos no les van a ganar a ellas. Nadie le puede ganar a un mujer cuando de ropa se trata- dijo André riendo por lo último

-Bueno hay dos opciones- dijo David atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes a su lado -esperamos aquí a que terminen de pelear cosa que no va a suceder hasta dentro de dos horas mínimo, o nos vamos y buscamos que comer-

-Comer- dijeron André y Tori al unísono

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos y como cuidado de que nadie se diera cuenta de que ellos se iban, salieron, ya estando cerca de la puerta se echaron a correr para que nadie los detuviera

En su camino encontraron un puesto de comida. André se ofreció para ir y traer la comida dejando a Tori a solas con su padre

-Tori- llamo David -se que ni tu madre ni yo hemos estado contigo y ni con tu hermana el tiempo que es necesario, no sabemos mucho acerca de sus vidas ni nada. Trina se casó hace un año y nosotros estábamos bien con eso. Tu hermana se veía feliz, se ve feliz y más ahora que Cat está embarazada- David dejó salir un suspiro -también se que Jade te hace feliz...yo quería disculparme por no estar ahi cuando me necesitabas-

Tori solo observo a su padre, con ternura y cariño

-Tu madre y yo nos dimos cuenta el jueves de que no sabemos mucho acerca de sus vidas y no porque ustedes no nos hayan dejado formar parte de sus vidas si no porque nosotros nunca estamos con ustedes, no era el trabajo eran los viajes. Se que no estuvimos contigo como debimos cuando pasó el accidente de Jade, tu nos necesitas pero nosotros no vimos eso y te dejamos después de una semana-

-Ahora están aquí- dijo Tori sonriendo -creo que si le dices eso a Trina ella tambien te dira lo mismo que yo. No importa lo que haya pasado ustedes siempre seguirán siendo nuestros padres y siempre los amaremos no importa que- agrego la morena

-Haz crecido y madurado mucho- susurro David sonriendo

Tori sonrió -Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Jade- dejó salir la morena, la primera vez que le había hecho la propuesta a la pelinegra no se lo había dicho a sus padres, solo a su hermana

-¿Me dejaras ayudarte?- preguntó David, sabía que a su hija le gustaba hacer las cosas por si sola. Tori asintió sin dudarlo dos veces -Bien, terminamos de comer y vamos a ver si encontramos una joyería-

André llegó con la comida, la morena le dijo a su mejor amigo los planes que tenía en mente -No quiero que Jade lo sepa, así que esto es un secreto entre ustedes y yo- André y David asintieron

Luego de terminar se fueron en busca de una joyería, la morena veía los anillos pero ni uno le hacía sentir que era el correcto. Quería algo sencillo, algo único. David y Andre le mostraron uno que otro anillo para ver si a la morena le convencia pero nop, la gerente del lugar se dio cuenta de quienes estaban en su tienda. Victoria Vega y Andre Harris, dos grandes estrellas en la música. Sin dudarlo más la gerente puso toda su atención en ayudarlos

La morena no quería un anillo con el típico diamante encima, quería algo único como su relación con la pelinegra, algo único como Jade. Después de no poder encontrar el anillo que ella quería, la gerente le dijo que podía hacer el diseño de anillo que estaba buscando y se lo podían hacer. Eso iluminó el rostro de la morena.

-Tiene lapiz y papel- pregunto la morena

La gerente asintió, dándole a la morena lo que necesitaba

-Tori nosotros iremos a ver si los demás ya terminaron de pelear- dijo David -te mandaremos un mensaje-

La morena asintió y siguió haciendo el dibujo del anillo que quería para Jade.

…..

Andre y David llegaron a la tienda donde habian dejado a los demas, y ahi estaban todos, lo bueno era que ya habian dejado de pelear y ahora se encontraban pagando los accesorios. Jade se acercó a ellos

-¿Donde esta Vega?- pregunto la pelinegra

-Ella fue al baño- respondió André, Jade enarcó una ceja pero pocos minutos después Tori apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jade entrecerró los ojos sabía que la mitad-latina estaba planeando algo

-¿Que traes en mente Vega?-

-Yooo….nada- dijo Tori haciendo la que no sabía de qué hablaba la pelinegra. Jade solo se le quedo viendo sabiendo de que eso era mentira.

Terminado de hacer las compras todos se fueron a Nozu

-Bonito lugar- comentó Elizabeth, Holly y David asintieron ya que nunca habían ido a dicho lugar

-Bonitos recuerdos- comentó Robbie sentándose

-Muy bonitos- dijeron Cat y Trina sonriendo

-Y ¿será que a ustedes dos les sentará bien la comida asiática?- inquirió David mirando a Cat y a Jade, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros

Se sorprendieron al ver que la comida china no les daba nauseas ni a Jade ni a Cat. Sonrieron, sabían que tener a dos embarazadas iba a ser un trabajo duro para los que estuvieran a su alrededor y más para sus parejas. De Jade no se esperaba más cambios de humores, Jade siempre parecía malhumorada pero de Cat, esa si que iba a ser una etapa emocionante de ver.

Todos se la pasaron hablando, riendo y compartiendo un buen momento donde no habían discusiones de ningún tipo bueno solo Jade y Trina como ya era normal pero ya nadie les ponía cuidado, esas dos amaban pelear la una con la otra.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Defensa

Una semana después

Tori había estado preparando las cosas para poder pedirle matrimonio a Jade por segunda vez, con la única diferencia que esta vez si le pondrían la fecha de la boda. Ya no había porqué esperar más ya habían esperado lo suficiente.

Trina, André y David estaban ayudando a la mitad-latina a preparar todo mientras Beck, Cat, Robbie y las gemelas se encargaban de mantener a Jade distraída para que no notará la ausencia de su novia.

Jade había estado bastante tranquila, solo sus antojos, sus repentinos cambios de humor. Lo bueno no de todo era que no le habían dado los desmayos y Tori esperaba a que no le fueran a dar cuando estuviera sola.

-Vega- llamó Jade sentada en el sofá de su casa

-¿Si?- respondió Tori desde la cocina

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?- preguntó la gótica con curiosidad

-No se de que hablas-

-Sé que estás haciendo algo y tú papá, André y la loca de tu hermana te están ayudando, además Beck, Cat, Robbie y las enanas me han estado distrayendo así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué te traes entre manos?-

La mitad-latina entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Jade prestaba atención a todo su alrededor pero no creyó que se fuera a dar cuenta de que su padre, hermana y André le estaba ayudando y muchos menos que los demás estaban distrayéndole

-¿Sorprendida Vega?- se burló la pelinegra levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina

-Un poco- murmuró Tori

-Me dirás-

-No-

-¿Porque no?- preguntó Jade frunciendo el ceño

-Es sorpresa- dijo la morena sonriendo

-Odio las sorpresas- se quejó Jade frunciendo el ceño

-Las amas- le dijo Tori riéndose ante el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra

-No me gustan- se volvió a quejar la gótica -siempre es lo mismo, te pones a preparar algo para mí y no me das una pista; luego cuando ese día llega me cubres los ojos y eso no es justo-

-Así son las sorpresas Jade- dijo Tori terminando de preparar el nuevo antojo de la gótica

-No es divertido-

-Si lo es, tú cara de al,ver lo que te preparo es hermosa-

Jade enarcó una ceja, Tori sonrió y se encogió de hombros

-Por cierto- murmuró Jade mientras se metía a la boca una fresa con miel y chocolate a la boca, Tori la miró esperando a que terminara su oración -últimamente tengo más recuerdos pero algunos son confusos-

-Ejemplo-

-Tú, yo, en un gimnasio o algo así- dijo Jade distraída por la comida

Tori sabía de lo que Jade estaba hablando pero al mismo tiempo tenía una sonrisa en la cara al ver a la pelinegra feliz con la comida, era más común que ella fuera la entusiasmada con la comida pero ver a Jade así no tenía precio a pesar de que sabía que era debido al embarazo

-Vega, me vas a responder a t vas a quedar viéndome comer- se quejó Jade

-Oh si, si- murmuró Tori volviendo a la realidad -fue cuando te enseñe defensa personal-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Vamos al sofá y te cuento todo-

…..

Era el inicio de su último año en HA, y para sorpresa de mucho Jade y Tori seguían siendo pareja al igual que Cat y Trina. Muchos llegaron a pensar que las primeras en terminar serían Jade y Tori siendo seguidas por las Catrina, todos sabían que Trina era de las que no esperaba más de tres meses para terminar con sus parejas pero esta vez se habían equivocado.

Creyeron que ahora que la Vega mayor se había graduado iba a dar por terminada su relación con la pelirroja por la cuestión de que estarían en diferentes niveles escolares, o por el tiempo pero no.

Ahora ambas parejas estaban cerca de pisar los tres años de estar juntas. A muchos no les importaba, con tal de que las chicas estuvieran bien y no causarán problemas. Por otra parte Ryder no estaba nada feliz, Tori había herido su orgullo como hombre; nunca antes una chica le había dicho que no pero Tori había sido la primera y esta mantenía su palabra de ni siquiera mirarlo con admiración.

Parecía que para ella él era un simple chico como todos los demás, pero sabía que la morena hacía excepción con sus tres amigos, a ellos los veía con cariño pero a lo miraba como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Tori llegó primero a las instalaciones de HA, ya que Jade se encargaría de recoger a Cat; no sabía porque la pelinegra le había pedido eso pero Tori no se lo negó, sabía que Jade necesitaba hablar con Cat, para la pelirroja sería un tanto diferente este año porque ya no tendría a su novia en los momentos libres con ella.

La morena se dirigió a la dirección para recoger los horarios de todos los chicos, la secretaría no se negó, ella ya estaba enterada de quién era la mitad-latina y el porque ella recogía los horas de cinco de sus compañeros

-Buena suerte este año- dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias, igualmente- le respondió la mitad-latina

Cuando Tori regresó a su casillero , todos los chicos ya se encontraban ahí esperándola.

-Chicos- saludó la Morena, se acercó al grupo. Todos se abrazaron en el verano casi no se habían podido juntar debido que cada quien estaba demasiado ocupado. La mitad-latina le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jade.

-Hey, chica ¿que tal las vacaciones?- preguntó André

-Un poco movidas por la mudanza de Trina pero bien-

-¿Y tú rojita?- preguntó Beck -¿estás bien?- la banda sabía que Cat había estado un poco triste por no poder ver a Trina como acostumbraba pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de saber que su pareja se estaba superando cada día

-Bien- respondió Cat -en la tarde iré a ver a Trina, luego saldré con mi hermano-

Todos sonrieron con lo primero que había dicho la chica y se asustaron con lo segundo, el hermano de Cat había cambiado un poco y había dejado de hacer tantas estupideces pero a veces tan solo a veces cuando salía con Cat ambos hacían travesuras que siempre los envolvía a ellos

-Suerte- dijo Robbie

-¿Y tú bombón?- dijo Rex mirando a Jade

La gótica suspiro, tomo al títere y lo lanzó por los pasillos -Buena manera de empezar el año- murmuró por lo bajo, todos rieron negando con la cabeza mientras Robbie salió corriendo para recoger a Rex -ayude a la Loca con la mudanza, salí con las enanas que por cierto siguen siendo un dolor en el trasero-

Los chicos sonrieron, desde que conocieron a las hermanas de Jade, todos se habían encariñado con ellas inclusive el loco de Sikowitz. Los señores Vega amaban a las gemelas, David les había enseñado a defenderse; Tori sabía que su padre lo hacía porque ella y Trina ya habían crecido y ahora que él tenía más tiempo ya era demasiado tarde, ellas sabían cómo defenderse demasiado bien.

-Qué hay de ustedes André, Robbie, Beck- dijo Tori

-Fui unas semanas a Canadá y luego me quedé en casa arreglando el RV-

-Yo por mi parte estuve diseñando nuevas aplicaciones y creando nuevos videojuegos- dijo Robbie

-Aburrido- se quejo Rex causando que todos rieran

-Yo, me quede en casa creando nuevas canciones y bueno…-

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Tori con seriedad

-Mi abuela quiere que después de nuestra graduación irse a un centro de cuidado para mayores-

Podía ser que la abuela de André tuviera algunos problemas, pero a nadie de los chicos les molestaba sabían que ella amaba a André y quería lo mejor para el.

-¿Qué piensas tú de eso?- preguntó Beck

-No se viejo, no quiero que se quede sola en ese lugar-

-No va a estar sola- habló Jade con aburrimiento -si ella se queda contigo después de la graduación, ella sentirá que te está quitando el tiempo que puedes ocupar para estudiar y prepararte en la universidad. Se sentirá culpable; en cambio si dejas que ella vaya a ese centro, se sentirá mejor consigo mismo además allí tendrá la atención necesaria- todos escuchaban atentamente lo que Jade les decía -digo por muy su nieto que seas Harris, después de salir de HA tú tiempo será escaso, no podrás cuidar de tu abuela y eso será peor, además también la puedes ir a visitar en tus días libres-

André se puso serio, analizando las palabras de la gótica y se dio cuenta de que Jade tenía razón. El músico sonrío.

-0-

Las clases habían pasado bastante rápidas, los chicos estaban felices tenían casi todas las clases juntos y la clase que no podía faltarles era la de Sikowitz, indiscutiblemente iba a ser el mejor año de todos.

-Jade- llamó Ryder por los pasillos, llegando hasta el casillero de la gótica

-¿Que quieres Ryder?- murmuró Jade mientras arreglaba los libros en su casillero y miraba cuales iría a necesitar para sus dos últimas clases

Ryder tomo la muñeca de Jade, Jade frunció el ceño ante la osadía del chico, trató de soltarse pero no pudo obviamente él era más fuerte que ella. Jade no era Tori que fácilmente podría darle un puñetazo en la cara y dejarlo en el suelo pero a su manera la gótica sabía defenderse

-Me sueltas o te quedas sin manos- amenazó la pelinegra

-No- dijo Ryder

-Bien- murmuró Jade, buscando sus tijeras pero al momento que las sacaba de su cintura Ryder se las arrebató para luego lanzarlas lejos -que te pasa imbécil- dijo Jade completamente enojada

-Crees que tú y Victoria me pueden rechazar así como así- dijo Ryder

-¿Huh?- Jade hizo cara de no entender acerca de lo que el chico estaba hablando

-Creyeron que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, después de sus humillaciones-

-Tú te humillas solo Ryder, no creas que solo por ser tu todas las mujeres caerán a tus pies, somos muchas las que si nos valoramos y preferimos estar con alguien más o estar solas- dijo Jade con voz monótona, tratando de buscar la manera de cómo soltarse de Ryder sin salir lastimada

Ryder puso más presión en su agarre empezando a lastimar la muñeca de Jade. Jade trato de no hacer ni una mueca de dolor pero le estaba siendo difícil.

-Tienes cinco segundos para soltarla- dijo una voz detrás de Ryder

-Y si no que Victoria- reto Ryder

-No respondo de mi-

Ryder solo a Jade encarando a Tori, la cual ni se inmutó ante la mirada de odio que le daba el chico. Jade no se movió, a pesar de todo ella seguía siendo La Malvada Bruja del Oeste, la Reina de Hielo, o como le quieran llamar y por eso mismo se quedaría donde está.

-Más te vale Ryder que te mantengas alejado de nosotras- dijo Tori

-Muy pronto les veré las caras casi a diario- dijo el chico

-Por desgracia- replicó Jade cerrando su casillero y buscando sus tijeras, cuando las encontró las colocó en su cintura y se puso al lado de Tori

-Para ser la Bruja del Oeste eres muy débil- se burló Ryder

-Y por eso todos me tiene miedo- contraatacó Jade

Tori no dijo nada pero entendió la indirecta de Ryder, ella sabía cómo defenderse, su hermana sabía como hacerlo tambien pero Jade y Cat no sabían, quizás Jade si pero aun así sin sus tijeras quedaba demasiado expuesta a que cualquiera la golpeara y ella no iba a permitir que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a su novia cuando ella podía enseñarle cómo defenderse sin problemas

-Jade- llamó Tori

-Mmm- respondió Jade sin mucho interés

-¿Tienes tiempo despues de escuela?- pregunto la morena

-Si, porque?-

-Quiero enseñarte unas cosas-

Jade solo asintió sin decir nada más, ambas se fueron a su clase de Algebra 2 con Trigonometría.

Las horas pasaron rapido, solo era el primer dia, el dia donde solo se hacían las presentaciones, se asignaban los asientos y los grupos con los que se trabajarian en la primera unidad de cada clase. En fin toda una aburrición total.

Jade le dio su carro a Cat y le dijo que si su bebe tenia un solo rasguño que la iba a matar, Cat solo asintió frenéticamente. La gótica se fue con su novia. Mientras Tori manejaba Jade buscaba una estación de música.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que esa no era la ruta que siempre tomaban para ir a la casa Vega

-Hoy me di cuenta de algo- dijo Tori sin quitar su vista del camino -Ryder se está acercando de manera muy peligrosa, hoy se dio cuenta de que tu sin las tijeras quedas expuesta-

-Me se defender sola, siempre lo he hecho- se quejo Jade frunciendo el ceño

-Se que lo haces pero se que Ryder ha estado tomando clases de boxeo-

-¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto Jade con curiosidad

-La loca de mi hermana me lo dijo y no me preguntes como se dio cuenta porque no lo se-

-¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto la gótica ya dándose por vencida

-Enseñarte algunas tecnicas de defensa personal, Ryder cree que no sabes defenderte con los puños pero tú tienes que estar preparada para su próxima apareciendo queriendo intimidarte aunque se que eso es imposible- dijo la morena riendo a lo último

-Tienes un punto Vega- dijo Jade con una sonrisa -así que a donde vamos-

-Mis padres tienen un pequeño gimnasio aquí cerca, así que lo usaremos para nuestro beneficio-


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: PaintBall

 _ **Jade y Tori llegaron al pequeño gimnasio de los padres de la mitad-latina.**_

 _ **-Y este lugar ¿porque?- pregunto Jade con curiosidad escaneando el lugar**_

 _ **-Papa lo usa de vez en cuando, a veces cuando está de vacaciones y todo eso. Pero la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea del por qué eligieron este lugar-**_

 _ **-No está tan mal- dijo Jade -y bueno ¿que haremos hoy?- pregunto**_

 _ **-En se buro hay short y camisas- dijo la morena quitandose los zapatos -creo que los de Trina te quedan, mira si hay unos nuevos sino ire a ver en el segundo piso-**_

 _ **-Siempre son tan cuidadosas tu y la Loca-**_

 _ **-Si, hemos sido así desde que me entere que no era normal. De esta manera no incomodo a Trina ni ella me incomoda a mi-**_

 _ **Jade asintió, y sin más busco algo que le quedara, y Tori tenía razón las camisas de Trina le quedaban perfectamente**_

 _ **-¿Como sabias que las ropas de tu hermana me quedarían?-**_

 _ **-Parecen tener la misma talla- dijo la morena mirando los pechos de Jade, al parecer la gótica no había captado la indirecta lo que provocó que la mitad-latina enarcara una ceja. Jade siempre entendía todo**_

 _ **-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Jade distraída mirando un mural que estaba frente a ella**_

 _ **-Jade- llamó la morena, atrayendo la atención de la pelinegra -cuando me refiero a que tienen la misma talla me refiero a esos- dijo Tori apuntando a los pechos de Jade, Jade le mandó una mirada mordaz y Tori solo pudo más que reír; aunque la pelinegra tratara de esconder su sonrojo le era imposible su piel pálida no le favorecía en lo absoluto**_

 _ **-¿Desde cuando eres así?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Desde siempre- le respondió Tori quitándose la camisa para ponerse algo más cómodo y que le diera movimientos libres**_

 _ **-Mentiras, tu eres la que siempre se sonroja por una de las insinuaciones del idiota de Rex-**_

 _ **-Tal vez- murmuró Tori**_

 _ **-Estabas mintiendo, entonces-**_

 _ **-Yo nunca dije eso- se defendió la morena -hay muchas ocasiones en las que tu también te sonrojas y yo no digo nada-**_

 _ **-Tienes un punto- murmuró Jade**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Luego de horas en las que Tori le enseñó lo importante de estar siempre alerta y las posiciones que debería tomar en caso de que alguien la ataque de frente o por la espalda. La morena no se iba a exceder las sesiones, por el momento solo le enseñaría movimientos de mano, de pie, y como controlar su cuerpo de manera más sencilla, cuando poner fuerza y cuando relajar los músculos.**_

 _ **Tori no se sorprendía sabía que la gótica era una aprendiz rápida, solo necesitaba que le explicará y mostrará los pasos una vez y ella los repetía. Tori solo podía sonreír.**_

…

 _ **Día tras día la morena le enseñaba a Jade que pocisiones hacer, le enseñó un poco de kick boxing y un poco de karate, así de esa manera la disciplina en la pelinegra iba a ser mejor y le ayudaría en muchos aspectos.**_

 _ **Jade no se molestaba, al contrario le parecía interesante todo lo que la morena le enseñaba, y ella quería aprender más. Sabía que para que una relación se mantuviera estable era bueno aprender qué era lo que hacía feliz a la pareja, y ella quería aprender qué era lo que le hacía a feliz a Tori, cada momento que pasaban juntas era divertido, importante, aprendían algo nuevo de cada una haciendo que su relación se fortaleciera.**_

 _ **No era que los casi tres años que llevaban no hubieran aprendido nada pero en ese momento no se daban cuenta de los pequeños detalles, con los gesto que hacían al estar demasiado concentradas, las muecas al momento de hacer un movimiento, en la manera en la que patean los sacos de arena. Todo lo veían con más detenimiento.**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Llevaban cerca de un mes entrenando juntas. Para Jade eso había sido lo mejor, pasaba tiempo con su novia, se conocían más, aprendía a cómo defenderse y no depender de nadie, odiaba depender de las personas e internamente le agradeció a Tori el que le enseñara cómo defenderse.**_

 _ **Ese día Jade recibió un mensaje**_

" _ **Te espero en el gimnasio, no tardes" - Vega**_

 _ **La pelinegra no respondió el mensaje, más sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Tori había dejado las llaves del carro con André para que este se las diera.**_

 _ **Jade estaba confundida, no sabía que estaba pasando pero lo que si sabía era que no tenía que bajar la guardia. Media horas después llegó al lugar donde ella y Tori habían estado juntas durante el último mes. Estacionó el carro y cuando llego a la puerta encontró una nota**_

" _ **Haz mejorado en tan solo un mes, es momento de que te tomes un descanso y hagamos un juego. Cuando entres no bajes la guardia a menos que quieras perder" -Vega**_

 _ **-Lo sabía- dijo Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro. Entro y no bajó la guardia, ella nunca perdía. Cuando entro se encontró con una mesa cubierta por un mantel y otra nota**_

" _ **Ponte algo cómodo, a menos que quieras arruinar tu ropa"**_

 _ **Jade quitó el mantel y se encontró con unos pants gris, una camisa blanca holgada, unos tenía negro, unas gafas transparentes. Miro para todos lados pero el lugar parecía estar desolado. Sin más se cambió rápido, al levantar la camisa otra nota cayó al suelo**_

" _ **Elige tu arma favorita y que gane la mejor o la que se dé por vencida primero"**_

 _ **-¿Arma?- murmuró Jade mirando a su alrededor y miro otra mesa con un mantel, quitó el mantel encontrándose con diferentes tipos de armas, tomo una y se dio cuenta de que estaban cargadas con bolas de pintura -PaintBall- murmuró**_

 _ **De repente sintió que al rozaba su mejilla, levantó la mano y tocó su cara cuando miro su mano vio que estaba llena de pintura. Jade tomo dos armas, una arma pequeña y una de largo alcance.**_

 _ **-Me puedes explicar por qué elegiste PaintBall- gritó Jade**_

 _ **-Hace mucho que no juego a esto- le respondió Tori de regreso**_

 _ **-¿Y qué pasa si no se usar un arma?- preguntó Jade**_

 _ **-Jade no soy estupida, tienes a Emma y Sam quienes se la pasan jugando Call Duty, Halo, Resident Evil y quieres que te crea que nunca los has jugado-**_

 _ **-Que te hace pensar que jugaría eso con las enanas- reto Jade**_

 _ **-Pasar tiempo con ellas-**_

 _ **-¡Mierda!- murmuró Jade mientras trataba de encontrar a la morena, cuando vio algo moverse entre las escaleras disparo**_

 _ **-No que no sabías dispara una- dijo Tori riendo mientras le disparaba a Jade**_

 _ **-Solo quería saber- dijo Jade tirando la mesa al piso y comenzar a caminar mientras esta le cubría de los disparos de Tori.**_

 _ **Tori subió hasta la segunda planta, esa parte era con un laberinto, su padre lo había construido porque ahí era donde ellos jugaban PaintBall cuando estaba de vacaciones. Trina, sus padres y ella pasaban cerca de una hora juntos antes de que una llamada les interrumpiera y solo Trina y ella quedarán jugando.**_

 _ **Tori sintió como Jade le disparaba en el trasero**_

 _ **-¡Oye!- se quejó la morena mientras se escondía -¿porque precisamente mi trastero?-**_

 _ **-Es bonito- le dijo Jade riéndose**_

 _ **Tori río sin querer pero ya obtendría su venganza, pocos segundos después Jade gritó en susto**_

 _ **-¡Vega!- gritó la pelinegra -¿Porque los pechos?-**_

 _ **-Son grandes, parecen almohadas-**_

 _ **-Idiota sabes cómo duele un golpe allí- se quejó Jade tocándose el pecho lastimado**_

 _ **-Jade- dijo Tori -soy mujer tengo pechos claro que sé cómo duele pero tú me pegaste en el trasero así que venganza-**_

 _ **-Con que con esas estamos- dijo Jade disparando a diestra y siniestra**_

 _ **-No se vale hacer trampa- dijo Tori cubriéndose**_

 _ **-Y quien te dijo que yo juego limpio- le dijo Jade con una sonrisa socarrona**_

 _ **-En la que me metí- murmuró la morena**_

 _ **Pasaron cerca de una hora jugando, llenándose de pintura, Jade siempre que golpeaba a Tori en el trasero cada vez que podía y Tori por supuesto obtenia su venganza**_

 _ **-¡No se vale esconderse de esa manera!- gritó Jade mirando a todos lados en señal de la morena pero nada**_

 _ **Segundos despues sentia como la tomaban por la espalda, Jade instintivamente reaccionó golpeando a la morena en el estómago y tirándola al suelo para luego posicionarse sobre ella**_

 _ **-Aprendes rápido- dijo la morena sonriendo**_

 _ **-Soy una buena estudiante- dijo Jade moviendo el cabello vanidosamente**_

 _ **-Creída- murmuró Tori**_

 _ **-Bueno tu no eres tan del asco enseñando- murmuró Jade mientras rodaba los ojos, eso hizo que la morena sonriera aún más**_

 _ **Tori en un descuido de Jade le dio vuelta quedando ella sobre la pelinegra -Nunca te descuide, bebé- dijo la morena riendo**_

 _ **-Tramposa- susurro Jade -pero la proxima ganare yo-**_

 _ **Tori se puso de pie para luego ayudar a Jade -Eso lo veremos-**_

 _ **-Recuerda Vega el alumno siempre supera al maestro-**_

…...

 **-Vega tengo antojo-** se quejo Jade acostada en el sofa

 **-¿Que se te antojo?-** pregunto la mitad-latina

 **-Comida tailandesa-**

 **-Pero el único lugar que conozco queda como a una hora de aquí-** se quejo Tori

 **-A mi no me mires tu hijo quiere comida tailandesa-** se defendió Jade frunciendo el ceño

 **-Bien-** murmuró Tori pero antes de eso su celular vibro

" _ **TORI DONDE HAY UN RESTAURANTE DE COMIDA BRASILEÑA"**_ se escuchó el grito de Trina sin necesidad de poner el altavoz

Tori no sabia si reir o llorar, pero sonrió al saber que su hermana estaba en la misma situación que ella. No era que le molestara que Jade tuviera antojos, al contrario lo entendía perfectamente pero en algunas ocasiones la pelinegra se había levantado a las dos de la mañana con antojo de comida que solo la podía conseguir al otro lado de la ciudad, si es que queria tener buena comida.

 **-No tengo idea Trina-** dijo Tori **-a Jade no le han dado antojos de esa comida así que no he buscado, pero preguntale a Andre el sabe mas de eso-**

Tori escucho a Trina bufar y despedirse. La morena dejó salir un suspiro ante eso y marcó un número para que le trajeran la comida a domicilio. Ella no quería manejar y mucho menos dejar a Jade sola.

…

Horas habian pasado y Jade y Tori estaban acostada en el sofá, Jade dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de la morena mientras veian una pelicula de terror. Tori acariciaba los cabellos negros de la gótica, Jade cada vez más se estaba adormeciendo, si Tori seguía haciendo eso se quedaría dormida y no quería, quiera terminar de ver la película y pasar más tiempo con la morena.

 **-Vega-** murmuró Jade

 **-Hmm-**

 **-Si sigues haciendo eso me voy a dormir-**

 **-No quieres dormir-** murmuró Tori dejando caer un beso en el cabello de Jade

 **-Mmm no sé-** susurro Jade bostezando y comenzando a cerrar los ojos, la mitad-altina sonrio, sabia que aunque Jade no quisiera dormir las hormonas del embarazo le harían sentirse cansada **-quiero saber si has pensando en que nombres le podríamos si niño o si es niña-** dijo Jad sabiendo que con ese tema la morena la mantendría despierta

 **-Busque nombres que combinan con los que me dijiste-** dijo Tori mas atenta **-y elegí los que más me gustaron-**

 **-¿Y qué encontraste?-**

 **-Por si es niña podría ser Leah Nicole y por si es niño podría ser Nicholas Blake-**

 **-Me gustan-** replicó Jade sonriendo **-en cuanto a los apellidos me gustaría que fueran Vega-West-**

 **-¿Segura?-** pregunto Tori

Jade solo asintió

-0-

 **-¿Trina ya has pensado en los posibles nombres?-** pregunto Cat mientras comía su helado de chocolate

 **-Tengo dos nombres-** dijo la morena desde la cocina

 **-¿Y cuáles son?-**

 **-Mackenzie Scarlett y Tristán Michael-**

 **-Me gustan-** dijo Cat

 **-Y de los apellidos como le haremos-** preguntó Trina caminando hacia donde estaba su esposa

 **-Vega-Valentine-** dijo Cat


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: Jade Peleando

Tori y Jade aún seguían recostadas en el sofá, la pelinegra se había quedado dormida poco después de comer. Tori por su parte solo se había quedado acariciando los cabellos azabaches de su novia, observando cada gesto que la gótica hacía y de vez en cuando sintiendo como Jade se abrazaba a ella, diciéndole con ese gesto que no la quería lejos de ella.

La mitad-latina no quería moverse de esa posición, estaba cómoda a pesar de tener a la pelinegra sobre ella. De un momento a otro Tori sintió como su teléfono vibraba. Tenía un mensaje de texto

"Ya tengo el permiso"- Trina

La morena no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se plasmará en su cara, todo estaba saliendo como ella quería

"Gracias Tri, te debo una" le respondió Tori

"No me debes nada, te lo debía. Te daré los papeles el lunes en la empresa"- Trina

"Está bien, te veo el lunes saluda a Cat de mi parte"

Tori puso su teléfono en el suelo ya que la mesa estaba un poco alejada y si se movía mucho provocaría que ella y Jade se cayeran del sofá y lo que menos quería era a una Jade, enojada, con hormonas locas y con tijeras detrás de ella.

Tori se asustó cuando vio que Jade se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección al baño. La morena no espero mucho, segundos después también estaba corriendo detrás de Jade. Tori vio como Jade se ponía de rodillas frente al baño y vomitaba todo lo que había comido, se acercó a la pelinegra y le sostuvo el cabello para que no le molestara. Espero unos minutos miro a Jade y está le regresó la mirada y con eso sabía que la pelinegra ya no tenía más náuseas. Tori ayudó a Jade a ponerse de pie.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Tori con preocupación, sabía que eso era normal en un embarazo pero no eso no quita el hecho de le preocupara el cómo se sentía su pareja

-Sobreviviré- respondió Jade con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su cepillo de dientes

-Iré por un poco de agua- murmuró Tori, Jade solo asintió

Minutos después ambas chicas se encontraban en su habitación, Jade se sentía cansada a pesar de haber dormido cerca de tres horas. Pero no se quería dormir porque si se volvía a dormir al caer la noche no iba a poder descansar

-¿Vega?-

-Dime-

-¿Qué pasó con Ryder después de que me enseñaste defensa personal?-

...

 ** _Jade y Tori con siempre después de clases se iban al pequeño gimnasio de los padres de la Morena. Tori le había enseñado a Jade la mejor manera de cómo tenía que golpear a alguien en caso de que la atacara por la espalda, le enseñó a usar su propio peso como soporte de equilibrio y fuerza._**

 ** _-Vega-_**

 ** _-Si-_**

 ** _-¿Qué harás después de que terminemos aquí?-_**

 ** _Jade había notado un poco rara a Tori, no rara en el aspecto de que le estuviera ocultando algo, sino que rara en el aspecto de que la morena hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar más tiempo fuera de su casa, y más tiempo con ella o con la banda o con la gemelas, el punto que había notado era que la mitad-latina no quería estar sola._**

 ** _-Lo normal, llegar a casa, hablar un poco con mis padres si es que están ahí, hacer tareas y no se tal vez jugar videojuegos, dibujar o escribir canciones ¿porque?-_**

 ** _-Podemos hacer un maratón de películas, hoy es viernes-_**

 ** _Tori pareció pensar lo que la pelinegra le había dicho. Jade miró atentamente las facciones de la morena tratando de entender qué era lo que la morena pensaba tanto_**

 ** _-Está bien- Tori acepto encogiéndose de hombros, no quería pasar sola el fin de semana ya que Trina tenía unas cuantas clases el Sábado y el Domingo lo pasaría con Cat -¿que clase de películas serán?-_**

 ** _Jade solo observaba cómo la mitad-latina comenzaba a poner las cosas que había ocupado de vuelta en su lugar original._**

 ** _-Algunas de terror por supuestos, tal vez unas clásicas como La Ciudad de las Luces, algunas cómicas-_**

 ** _Tori escuchaba todas las sugerencias que Jade le estaba dando -¿Te van las de acción?- preguntó_**

 ** _-Si- dijo Jade mientras buscaba su ropa limpia y se metía al baño_**

 ** _Tori espero a que Jade saliera para luego poder darse una ducha rápida y poder irse para poder hacer el maraton de peliculas. Jade no tardó en salir solo necesitaba quitarse el sudor del cuerpo. Tori entro al baño rápidamente para poder salir de la misma manera._**

 ** _-¿Lista?- pregunto Jade terminando de ponerse sus botas_**

 ** _-Lista- le respondió Tori tomando las llaves de su coche, Jade siguió a la morena. Ambas subieron al auto._**

 ** _-¿Quieres pasar por tu casa por ropa?- pregunto la morena sin despegar su vista de la carretera_**

 ** _-No- dijo Jade mientras miraba por la ventana -mi padre está allí y no quiero tener que pelear con el, mejor pasamos por la casa de mi mamá ahi tengo ropa y algunas películas-_**

 ** _Tori solo asintió._**

 ** _La morena siguió manejando mientras que Jade ponían una que otra canción. No hacía falta que hablaran con el simple he hecho de tener la presencia de la otra se sentían mas que comodas. Pero en si Jade quería hablar un poco_**

 ** _-Ya pensaste ¿qué cursos vas a tomar en la universidad?-_**

 ** _-Ya tengo la lista pero tengo que hablar con Lane para que verifique si esos cursos en realidad me van a ayudar-_**

 ** _-Harás lo mismo que la Loca-_**

 ** _-¿Tomar un asociado?-_**

 ** _-Si, digo los chicos también lo van a tomar aunque André seguirá tomando clases en internet para tener un Master en música-_**

 ** _-Lo tomaré pero haré lo mismo que André, tomare clases por internet para el manejo de empresas-_**

 ** _-Buena idea- comentó Jade bajando del auto, ya habian llegado a la casa de la pelinegra. Jade se quedó parada al lado del carro pensando, Tori lo noto_**

 ** _-¿Quieres llevar a las gemelas?- pregunto Tori sabiendo que ese era el dilema de la pelinegra_**

 ** _-Solo si quieren ir- respondió la gótica encogiéndose de hombros, se sentía bien saber que como solo observar la morena podía saber qué era lo que estaba pensando pero al mismo el daba vergüenza saber que era un libro abierto._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _La pareja y las gemelas tuvieron un buen fin de semana, se la habian pasado viendo películas desde terror hasta llegar a las románticas, y aunque Jade y Sam se hubieran quejado no le podían decir que no a Emma y Tori._**

 ** _Tori no se había sentido para nada sola desde que su hermana ya no estaba con ella en la casa, las gemelas y Jade le habian distraído bastante bien y aunque las gemelas llegaron a levantarla a las siete de la mañana porque tenían hambre a verdad no le había molestado._**

 ** _Eran las seis de la mañana y era Lunes, tenían que ir a la escuela. Primero que nada Tori se baño, se alistó y luego fue a despertar a las gemelas dejando a Jade al último._**

 ** _Ya con las tres hermanas bajando las escaleras, Tori ya tenía el desayuno listo._**

 ** _-Cafe- dijeron las tres West's al mismo tiempo, Tori dejo salir una risa pasandoles las tazas de café a las tres pelinegras_**

 ** _-Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido- dijo Sam_**

 ** _-Fue divertido- comentó Emma_**

 ** _-Tal vez para la próxima invitemos a todos los chicos- les dijo la morena_**

 ** _-No está mal la idea- comentó Jade -mientras haya café todo está bien-_**

 ** _Las demás negaron, Jade West seguía siendo Jade West._**

 ** _-Hay que apurarnos o vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Tori_**

 ** _Las gemelas asintieron, terminaron de desayunar y subieron para cepillar los dientes y tomar sus cosas. Jade y Tori hicieron lo mismo. Todas estaban ya en el carro, Tori se aseguro de que todas tuvieran los cinturones de seguridad._**

 ** _-¿Quieren que las vayamos a traer?- pregutno Jade mientras rebisaba la pagina de_**

 ** _-SI- respondieron las dos pelinegras en el asiento trasero_**

 ** _-Bueno, entonces avisenle a Elizabeth- dijo Tori deteniendo frente a la escuela de las gemelas_**

 ** _-Lo haremos- respondió Emma -que tengan un buen dia-_**

 ** _-Suerte- les dijo Sam_**

 ** _-Cuidense- dijo Jade_**

 ** _-Tenga un buen dia- les dijo Tori_**

 ** _Dicho todo eso Tori se fue, ella y Jade se sentía tranquilas, en paz y felices por el buen fin de semana que habian tenido._**

 ** _Tori estacionado su carro cuando llegaron a HA, notaron que Andre, Robbie y Beck venían juntos. Fruncieron el ceño no sabían quién iba a traer a Cat. Pero cuando vieron a Cat bajar del carro de su hermano se tranquilizaron. Se les había hecho raro ya que Trina era la que siempre la traía_**

 ** _-¿Y Trina?- pregunto Tori acercándose a la pelirroja_**

 ** _-Tenia una presentacion que hacer- respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros_**

 ** _Todos solo asintieron, sabían que la universidad era difícil. Entraron a HA y cada quien se dirigió a sus casilleros. Tori por su parte fue a darle a Lane unos papeles._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _Jade estaba sacando los libros que iba a necesitar no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero desde que Tori le dijo que siempre tenía que estar atenta porque nunca se sabía cuando alguien la podría atacar por la espalda, ella estaba más atenta a lo que pasaba._**

 ** _La pelinegra sintió como alguien se acercaba por la espalda pensó que era Tori pero conocía el aroma del perfume de Tori y supo que no era ella. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ryder_**

 ** _-¿Que quieres Ryder?- pregunto Jade rodando los ojos_**

 ** _-Solo pasaba para saludar- respondió el chico mientras se acercaba al rostro de Jade. Jade retrocedió, el chico estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y las unicas que tenian permitido hacer eso era su mama, las gemelas, Cat y Tori, las primeras cuatro cuando la abrazaban y por supuesto Tori cuando la besaba o la abrazaba._**

 ** _-No te han enseñado lo que se llama espacio personal- Jade gruñó en fastidio_**

 ** _Ryder la ignoro completamente. Jade trato de alejarse más pero se golpeo contra los casilleros. Si el chico se seguia acercandose no dudaría en golpearlo._**

 ** _Ryder por su parte estaba seguro que conseguiría besar a la gótica, ya había tanteado el terreno la última vez que la tomo por la muñeca y la pelinegra no había podido soltarse de su agarre. Según el Jade no tenía nada de fuerza._**

 ** _Jade dejó caer su mochila al piso, Ryder no vio venir el golpe cuando Jade levantó la mano y le dio en la nariz con la eminencia tenar de la mano, provocando que su nariz sangrara. Tori le había dicho a Jade que al usar esa parte la mano podría dejar a su atacante fue de combate pero el solo dejarlo asi podria causarle problemas. Jade levantó la pierna se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Ryder en la parte trasera de las rodilla provocando que el chico cayera al suelo y para terminar con lo que había empezado con la parte proximal de la mano le golpeó la nuca, no muy fuerte como para desmayarse pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo un buen rato en el suelo._**

 ** _Andre, Beck y Robbie se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como la pelinegra dejaba al chico en el suelo_**

 ** _-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunto Beck_**

 ** _-Vega- le respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros_**

 ** _-Diablos. Otra razón para no hacer enojar a la bruja- dijo Rex_**

 ** _Jade rodó los ojos, tomo al títere y lo lanzó por el pasillo. La mayoría de estudiantes estaba susurrando lo que Jade le había hecho a Ryder, poco segundos Tori y Lane llegaban encontrándose con la imagen de Ryder en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando._**

 ** _-¿Que paso?- pregunto Lane_**

 ** _Nadie se atrevía a decir que Jade le había dado golpiza a chico Lane no tuvo que volver a preguntar para saber que había sido la gótica_**

 ** _-Jade- suspiro Lane resignado_**

 ** _-El empezó- se defendió la pelinegra -hace unas semanas me molesto y si no hubiera sido por Vega seguramente mi mano hubiera pagado las consecuencias-_**

 ** _Lane miro a Tori quien solo asintió_**

 ** _-Y hoy trato de besarme-_**

 ** _Tori miro a Ryder con el ceño frunció, los chicos notaron la mirada de Tori y eso solo queria decir que la morena quería terminar de romperle la cara al chico._**

 ** _-¿Como hiciste para dejarlo así?- señaló Lane la nariz de Ryder_**

 ** _-Solo me defendí- respondió la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros, Tori le regaló una sonrisa a su novia -y di que no use mis tijeras-_**

 ** _-Buen golpe- dijo Tori poniéndose al lado de Jade_**

 ** _-Soy buena alumna- respondió la gótica_**

 ** _-¡No la felicites!- le dijo Lane_**

 ** _-Si el la estaba acosando lo único que Jade puede hacer es defender, y si no fue defensa puedes ver los videos de las cámaras de seguridad- dijo Tori en tono serio, no iba a permitir que suspendieran a Jade cuando la pelinegra lo unico que habia hecho era defenderse -y si piensas en suspender a Jade pues deberias de suspender a mi porque yo le enseñe a pelear-_**

 ** _Jade solo se quedo callada con una ceja enarcada, la morena estaba poniendo en juego su buen record estudiantil solo para que a ella no la suspendieran._**

…

-Estas loca- le dijo Jade

-No era justo para ti-

-Me hubiera gustado golpearlo más-

-Eso no lo dudó- le dijo la morena riendo

Jade se levantó de la cama, Tori por un momento pensó que la pelinegra correría al baño pero no, solo vio como la gótica se quitaba la ropa quedando solo en sostén y bragas. Tori miro a Jade confundida pero eso no evitó que paseara su vista por el cuerpo de la pelinegra

-Me incomodan- murmura Jade volviendo a la cama. Tori solo asintió

-¿Quieres dormir o prefieres que ponga una película?- preguntó Tori mirando como Jade se acomoda en la cama

-Tengo hambre- murmuró Jade acomodando las almohadas

-Algo en especial- pregunto Tori

-No-

Tori solo asintió y bajó para poder cocinar algo, en el trayecto recordó que había dejado el teléfono en la sala

La morena noto que tenia un mensaje, pensó que era de Trina pero cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que no

"Srta. Vega, le informamos que ya tenemos la sortija que nos pidió hace unas semanas, la puede pasar a recoger cuando guste"

Tori sonrió al leer el mensaje, guardó su teléfono y se fue a la cocina. Ahora tenía que pensar como ir a recoger la sortija sin que Jade se diera cuenta, pero en el instante supo que sería imposible. Decidió que le preguntaría a su padre o a André para que lo fueran a recoger.

La mitad-latina se apresuró a cocinar, ya cuando todo estaba listo lo puso en una bandeja y subió a su habitación. Cuando entro se encontró con Jade en ropas menores y aunque no quisiera volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelinegra con la mirada para luego darse cuenta de que Jade tenía los álbumes de fotos en al cama.

Jade sintió la presencia de la morena, levantó la vista y se encontró con la castaña observándola de pies a cabeza

-Vega ¿como fue nuestro primer beso?-


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: Primer Beso

Tori solo sonrió ante lo que la pelinegra le estaba pidiendo que le contara, ese había sido un día un tanto peculiar pero lleno de sonrisas. La morena depositó la comida en la cama con cuidado de que no se cayera y que no arruinara las fotos

...

Todo había empezado bien desde que la pareja Jori había empezado a salir pero sus amigos como los curiosos que eran, querian saber si las chicas ya habian tenido su primer beso y querian saber cómo había sido. Por supuesto que Jade los había amenazado a todos con que los mandaría al infierno si no se callaban y Tori solo se había sonrojado. Los chicos no sabían qué significaba ese sonrojo; podría ser que si ya se había besado o que aun no llegaban a esa parte pero ninguna de las chicas queria decirlo, y eso solo provocaba que su curiosidad creciera cada vez más.

-Si no dejan de molestar les cortare la lengua- se quejo Jade harta y fastidiada de todas las preguntas de sus amigos. Quería muchos a los chicos pero llegar a decirles lo que hacía con su novia no estaba en sus planes, quería que algunas cosas se quedaran solo entre ella y Tori, quería que tuvieran sus secretos.

...

Los chicos había decidido ir a Nozu ya que la pareja Jori tenía una cita

-Chicos- Cat llamó la atención de Andre, Robbie, Rex y Beck quienes estaban buscando la manera de saber si Jade y Tori ya se habian besado -no creo que sea buena idea de que espíen a las chicas, cuando ellas se enteren no quiero saber lo que les van a hacer-

-Pero si hasta Trina tiene curiosidad de saber- se quejo Robbie

-Ya saben que Trina no le tiene miedo ni a Jade ni a Tori- suspiro Cat -pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes tres, tu Robbie casi te haces en los pantalones la vez que Jade te amenazó con cortarte los brazos con sus tijeras cuando le tocaste el brazo-

-La gatito tiene razón- dijo Beck

-Tu no digas nada Beck- habló la pelirroja -te pusiste pálido cuando Jade te lanzo sus tijeras cuando le quitaste su café. Y Andre tu casi te desmayas cuando Jade te amenazó con usarte como conejillo de indias para recrear la secuela del Tijeretazo por tocar su mochila-

-Cat tiene razón- dijo André derrotado

-Trio de gallinas- se burló Rex

-Rex tu siempre terminas en el tacho de basura, y di que Jade no te ha lanzado al mar porque Tori nunca lo permite- dijo la pelirroja

Cat a veces pensaba quién era en si el adulto de todos en el grupo. Tori siempre parecía ser la seria, quien se tomaba todo en serio pero se distraía con las cosas más sencillas. Trina era la mayor pero cuando se le salia su modo diva quien la aguantara. Beck parecía ser el más sereno pero de repente se le salia lo travieso. Robbie y Rex eran los que siempre hacían enojar a Jade y salían corriendo como gallinas. Andre bueno Andre siempre estaba buscando una manera de espiar a las chicas en los baños. Jade bueno Jade es Jade con ella no se podía. Y luego estaba ella.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Trina?- pregunto Beck sacando a Cat de su ensimismamiento -dijo que iba a venir para ayudarnos con el plan-

-Dijo que iba a ayudar a Tori a arreglarse para su cita con Jade- respondió Cat para luego tomar un poco de su licuado de fresas

-Ayudarla o espiarla para saber a donde llevará a la bruja en su cita- replicó Rex, todos sonrieron con malicia al saber el plan de la mitad-latina mayor

-Esta vez solo serán ustedes- dijo Cat

-¿Porque?- gimotearon las chicos

-Porque yo si valoro mi vida- replicó Cat haciendo pucheros -además si las chicas no quieren hablar de eso es porque no quieren que ustedes les hagan preguntas que les incomoden sobre su vida amorosa-

-Pero no sera divertido si no vas tú también- dijo Andre -además no creo que se enojen-

-No iré y esa es mi última decisión- Cat se puso seria y los chicos sabían que cuando eso pasaba nadie podía hacer cambiar de opinión a la gatito

-Plan B- dijo Beck, Cat solo se les quedo viendo con confusión

Media hora después Trina llegó a Nozu donde los chicos la estaban esperando para poder seguir a Jade y Tori en su primera cita y ver como las chicas se comportan. En la escuela eran una cosa pero fuera de la escuela eran otra pero en realidad querian saber cómo interactúaban como pareja.

-Trina- susurro Andre mirando a todos lados y haciéndole señas a las morena para que se acercara. Los iban a aprovechar que Cat había ido al baño para hablar con la morena

-Convence a Cat de que nos acompañe- dijo Beck

Trina puso cara de confusión ante lo que los chicos le habian dicho -Pero si Cat siempre viene con nosotros- dijo la morena

-Hace rato dijo que no iría porque ella valoraba su vida y que esa era su última decisión. Se puso seria y todos sabemos que cuando ella se pone seria nada le haria cambiar parecer pero creemos que ahora que estas con ella puedes hacerle unos mimos, unos que otros besitos y convencerla- dijo Robbie sorprendiendo a todos

-Creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo Trina sonriendo

Cat llegó a la mesa dándole una gran sonrisa a su novia.

-No vamos- dijo Cat tomando sus cosas

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Trina, Cat miro a los chicos y enarco una ceja

-Si es lo que estoy pensando que es le diré a Jadey que fue por su culpa que las tijeras desaparecieron de su casillero la semana pasada- dijo Cat

Andre, Robbie, Rex, Beck y Trina tenían la boca abierta, Cat nunca los amenazaba. Los chicos parecieron pensar muy bien las cosas pero no querian hacer nada sin Cat ella formaba parte de sus travesuras, sabían que no sería igual si ella no iba con ellos.

Trina tomo una bocanada de aire para tomar la mano de Cat y caminar con ella para poder convencerla de ir con ellos, los chicos seguían a la pareja a una distancia adecuada no querian interrumpir la charla de Trina, ademas de que no querian ver a Trina enojada, ya suficiente iban a tener con Jade y Tori.

...

Tori iba llegando a la casa de Jade, se sentía un poco nerviosa por no decir que en realidad estaba bastante nerviosa; la familia de la pelinegra aun no sabia nada de que ellas estaban juntas. Solo llevaban una semana juntas.

Tori bajo de su auto esperando a que Jade saliera de su casa para poder dar inicio a su cita, la morena esperaba que el padre de Jade no estuviera en casa asi se evitarian una situación incómoda y para suerte de ella no estaba. La morena vio salir a Jade.

Tori no iba a mentir Jade era demasiado hermosa, podría dejar a quien sea sin respiración y esos jeans negros ajustados, camisa azul oscuro con la chaqueta negra, las botas negras y el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello no ayudaban mucho a mantener la boca cerrada. Su maquillaje era leve, no era tan oscuro como al que la pelinegra acostumbraba. Era más al natural lo que provocaba que sus ojos se resaltarán.

Tori no había dejado de observar a Jade quien solo tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al saber provocaba que la morena se quedará estupefacta mirándola de esa manera. Si hubiera sido otra persona Jade le hubiera dicho algún comentario sarcástico pero al ver a la morena allí parada esperándola para abrirle la puerta del carro era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

-Cierra la boca que se te meten las moscas, Vega- se burló Jade, Tori solo se sonrojo dejando salir un risa nerviosa

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Tori

-Lo normal- dijo Jade

-Ese ego West- dijo la morena rodando los ojos con diversión, Jade no pudo evitar reírse

-Pero te gusta-

-Tal vez-

Jade solo sonrió mientras que la mitad-latina que le abría la puerta del copiloto. Jade no quería comparar a Beck con Tori pero en cierta manera no podía evitarlo. Tori era muy diferente a Beck en muchos aspectos. La manera en cómo la trataba era la primera cosa en su lista.

Tori no la ignoraba ni cuando eran ami-enemigas ni muchos menos ahora que eran novias, la morena siempre se daba cuenta si estaba enojada, tristes, alegre o deprimida. Cuando salían al parque o al cine Tori siempre le tomaba la mano, o cuando ella no se sentía con el ánimo de ir tomadas de las manos solo entrelazaba sus dedos meñiques. Esos pequeños detalles eran los que a Jade le gustaban. Otra cosa era que la morena no se enojaba por sus comentarios o sus sarcasmos, Tori solo la dejaba ser ella misma.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Jade un poco distraída por sus pensamientos

-A la feria- le respondió la morena

-¿Porque la feria?- pregunto Jade un poco curiosa

-Es un lugar divertido, a muchas cosas por ver y hacer-

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en llegar a la feria. Tori bajo del carro para luego abrirle la puerta a Jade. La pelinegra se sentía un poco rara ante la caballerosidad de la morena, Beck nunca había hecho eso con ella en ninguna ocasión ni siquiera cuando habian empezado a salir. Y hay estaba otra vez comparando a los dos chicos, no lo podía evitar.

Las chicas no se habian dado cuenta de que los chicos las habian estado siguiendo. Trina había logrado convencer a Cat de que fuera con ellos muy a pesar de las negativas de la pelirroja esta había aceptado.

Los chicos seguían a Jade y Tori muy de cerca. Beck lo había notado; Jade estaba sonriendo más de lo que él recordaba o quizas mas de lo que el la habia hecho reir. Veían como Tori y Jade jugaban en los tantos juegos, ganando premios, riendose, habian pasado por la casa de los espejos y solo habian escuchado las risas de las chicas y uno que otro comentario de Jade. Cat no podía evitar sonreir quizas despues de todo no había sido mala idea ir y ver como su mejor amiga se divertía. Ver como la gran Malvada Bruja del Oeste dejaba su máscara de hielo y se divertía siendo ella misma, siendo simplemente Jade West; eso era lo que Cat amaba de que Jade y Tori estuvieran juntas, quizás no llevaban mucho pero desde que las dos chicas habian empezado con sus peleas, ella se había dado cuenta que no importaba cuan grande fuera la pelea o que tan hirientes fueran los comentarios Jade siempre iba en busca de Tori y Tori en busca de Jade.

Todos lo estaban viendo las dos chicas reían y hablaban como si hubieran sido amigas desde los cinco años.

Beck no sabía si eran celos pero el ver como Jade le sonreía a Tori le hacía sentir incómodo, se había dado cuenta de que la gótica nunca le había sonreído a él de esa manera, nunca en su tiempo como pareja Jade le había dado una sonrisa tan grande, sincera y llena de felicidad como la que le estaba dando a Jade en esos momentos

-¿Desde cuando la Bruja sabe hacer pucheros?- pregunto Trina sacando atrayendo la atención de los demás quienes se fijaron en las caras que estaba haciendo Jade para convencer a Tori de algo

-Quizás aprendió en esta semana- dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros, Trina asintió tomando la mano de Cat para llevarla a una pequeña tienda y comprarle un osito de peluche

...

-Vamos Vega- dijo Jade haciendo pucheros los cuales sabía que podían ablandar y derretir el corazón de la mitad-latina -solo una vez- agrego la pelinegra poniendo ojitos de cachorrito mojado

-Bien pero solo una vez- aceptó Tori derrotada, la morena tenia que aprender a ser inmune a los pucheros de su novia, ahora tenía que entrar a la casa de los sustos, la cual le daba miedo pero como a su novia le gustaban ese tipo de cosas ella tenía que complacerla

Jade sonrió abiertamente, había conseguido lo que quería. Ambas chicas entraron a la casa de los sustos, Jade no paraba de reír al ver como Tori gritaba y se aferraba a ella, sentía como la morena daba pequeños saltos de miedo, y como casi salía corriendo del lugar.

-No seas bebé, Vega- dijo Jade sosteniéndose el estómago de la risa

-A mi no me gustan este tipo de cosas- se quejo la mitad-latina haciendo pucheros. Aunque Jade lo negara sabía que los pucheros de la morena tenían cierto poder sobre ella

-Bien ya no más atracciones por el momento- dijo Jade -mejor vamos a comer-

Y como eso la cara de terror de Tori desapareció. El simple hecho de mencionar comida le provocaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambas chicas caminaron buscando un buen lugar para poder comer. Jade como siempre había optado por un burrito mientras Tori se había decidido por una hamburguesa. Las dos estaban bastantes ensimismadas hablando sobre las atracciones que había visitado y los juegos en los cuales habian ganado.

Entre más iban hablando más se iban acercando la una la otra. Ambas se iban inclinando para poder besarse, lo habian querido hacer desde que habian empezado a salir pero ninguna de las dos había tenido las agallas de hacerlo, no sin tener una pista de que la otra también quería lo mismo; esa inclinación les dio la señal de que ambas estaban de acuerdo pero cuando sus labios se iban a rozar

-Que hacen dos hermosas damas solas en la feria?- dijo un chico pelinegro

-Nada que te importe- respondió Jade al ver como Tori se alejaba

Ambas voltearon a ver a quien les había interrumpido, eran dos chicos, claramente unos idiotas que no sabían diferenciar cuando una pareja estaba teniendo sus momentos.

-¿Les molestaria si las acompañamos?- dijo el chico que era castano

-Queremos estar solas- dijo Tori de forma educada

-Pero porque- dijo el pelinegro

Jade rodó los ojos ante el estúpido comentario del chica -Por si no se han dado cuenta estaba teniendo un momento con MI novia y ustedes lo arruinaron-

-¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?- le pregunto el castaño a Tori

-No- respondió la morena

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que eres gay?-

Tori rodó los ojos y le pregunto -¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?-

-No- respondió el peli castaño con cara de asco

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que eres hetero?-

Jade se mordió el labio para no reirse, las caras de esos dos chicos no tenían precio, ahora notaban los estúpidos que se veían al cuestionar la sexualidad de otras personas.

-Si nos disculpan- dijo Tori levantándose, tomo la mano de Jade -mi novia y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-

Jade se levantó siguiendo a Tori, ambas se iban riendo al haber dejado a esos chicos sin palabras pero no era su culpa, ellos las habian interrumpido justo cuando se iban a besar.

La pareja siguió con su cita esperando la siguiente oportunidad para poder tener el beso que ambas deseaban pero el cual parecía ser imposible de tener ya que en el segundo intento un niño chocó con Jade derramando su jugo sobre la pelinegra, Tori tuvo que evitar que la gótica sacará sus tijeras y amenazara al pobre niño. En el tercer intento un señor habian empujado a Tori provocando que esta se cayera, el cuarto intento un joven les había interrumpido tomándoles una foto y dándosela a las chicas diciéndoles que se veían hermosas.

Jade ya se estaba empezado a cansar de no poder obtener un maldito beso de su novia y para colmo de males ya se había dado cuenta de que los chicos las estaban siguiendo.

-Vega ¿cuando crees que dejen de seguirnos?-

-No tengo la menor idea- respondió la morena mientras se alejaban de la multitud subiendo una pequeña colina a las afueras de la feria.

Tori se sentó a los pies de un arbol, Jade sin decir nada le siguió pero en lugar de sentarse al lado de la morena se sentó en su regazo, Tori no se sorprendió; Jade hacia ese tipo de cosas cada vez que se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

Ambas observaron cómo las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, como los niños reían, como las parejas de ancianos caminaban tomadas de las manos sin siquiera soltarse. Veían las parejas de jóvenes ir y venir, riendo, jugando, bromeando tal y como ellas lo habian hecho horas atrás.

Jade se dio vuelta quedando a horcajadas sobre la morena, tomo el rostro de Tori entre sus manos y se fue acercando, no quería que su cita terminara sin poder tener la recompensa de haber podido besar a la mitad-latina. Tori no se alejo, o se incomodó más bien ella también se iban inclinando. Por fin sus labios se rozaron ambas parecían unas inexpertas cosa que no eran pero estaban nerviosas. Jade fue la primera en mover los labios, Tori le siguió, no había nada de apuro en el beso, sus labios se movían lentamente, acariciandose, aprendiendo a como sincronizarse, memorizando la suavidad de cada una. Ninguna prestó atención a los fuegos artificiales, la medianoche había llegado. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo mutuamente, Tori no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita tonta, la cual provocó que Jade riera junto con ella.


	37. Chapter 37

N/A: Si no han visto la película de La Ciudad de las Luces por Charlie Chaplin y la quieren les aconsejo que lo hagan porque en este capitulo hay spoiler sobre eso. Este Capitulo dedicado a Kam mejor conocida como MofetaInLove, feliz cumpleaños

Capítulo 37: Incomodidad

-Vega- llamó Jade -cuéntame qué pasó después de nuestra cita-

-Está bien-

… _ **.**_

 _ **Las chicas se habían quedado sentadas a los pies del árbol. Jade se había dado cuenta de que habían perdido a los chicos de vista pero para lo poco que le importaba, solo se relajó en los brazos de la morena, quien la sostenía firmemente. Se quedaron de esa manera hasta que Tori se dio cuenta de que era demasiado y que tenían que regresar.**_

 _ **Se levantaron, Tori tomo a Jade de la mano; la pelinegra término de entrelazar sus dedos. Si algo le gustaba a Jade de la morena eran esos pequeños detalles, acciones, gestos en los cuales ella no tenía que iniciar; caminaron un poco para poder llegar al carro de la Morena. Tori abrió la puerta del pasajero para que Jade pudiera subir.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Después de tres meses en los que la mitad-latina había evitado que Jade matara a sus amigos por espiarlas en sus citas hasta que por fin dejó que la pelinegra hiciera lo que ella quisiera con sus amigos. Jade como la buena "Malvada Bruja del Oeste" que era se había vengado de los chicos por espiarlas.**_

 _ **A André le había quitado las teclas de su piano en su casillero, el músico no había podido sacar nada de su casillero hasta que Tori intervino dos días más tarde. Nadie supo cómo la pelinegra había logrado quitar cada tecla sin romper el piano.**_

 _ **A Beck lo había obligado a comprarle la saga completa de su película completa "El Tijeretazo". Tori no dijo nada ante eso, no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera.**_

 _ **A Robbie le había arrebatado a Rex, colgandolo en los pasillos de HA y maquillándolo como Sally.**_

 _ **Con Cat habia sido mas suave solo le había preguntado a Cat que si quería un dulce, a lo que la pelirroja le había dicho que si pero Jade solo desenvolvió el dulce y se lo comió frente a Cat.**_

 _ **La venganza más divertida para la pelinegra había sido contra Trina, la pelinegra se había metido en la habitación de la mitad-latina mayor con sus tijeras cortando los pantalones favoritos de la morena además de que le habian escondido todo su maquillaje.**_

 _ **Ahora todos sabían que podía pasar si espiaban a Jade y Tori en sus citas. Tori por su parte solo se reía de las caras de los chicos ante las cosas que Jade les hacía.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Beck había visto todo, a pesar de haber hablado con Jade y Tori por separado sobre los sentimientos de cada una en la primera semana, no podía evitar sentirse celoso y eso le estaba causando que se sintiera incómodo cada vez que salía con el grupo y miraba a Jade y Tori ser cariñosas, porque las chicas no eran cariñosas en la escuela pero fuera de esta lo eran un poquito.**_

 _ **Beck no sabia porque cuando el y Jade habian estado juntos, Jade no habia sonreido de la manera en la que, ahora, la pelinegra lo hacía al estar con Tori. El canadiense se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho mal. Que era lo que la mitad-latina estaba haciendo bien y como era que había logrado hacer que Jade riera de esa manera tan abierta, de esa manera tan simple y natural.**_

 _ **Las preguntas rodaban por la cabeza de Beck. ¿Que hacia Tori para hacer sonreír a Jade? ¿Que tenía la morena que el no? ¿Que era lo que Tori hacía para mantener a Jade tranquila aun cuando alguien con dos dedos de frente la saca de sus casillas? ¿Que era? Beck quería saber pero aunque buscara la respuesta no la podía encontrar y cada vez que veía a Jade junto a Tori fuera de la escuela era incómodo no había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Los chicos habian ido a la casa de las hermanas Vega's para ver películas y pasar un buen rato juntos. Jade solo había entrado y se había dirigido a la habitación de su novia, como si esa fuera su casa.**_

 _ **-¿A donde fue Jade?- pregunto Beck un tanto curioso ante la acción de la gótica**_

 _ **-A la habitación de Tori- respondió Trina sin mostrar alguna importancia**_

 _ **-¿Porque?-**_

 _ **-No lo se, siempre que viene sube a la habitación de Tori y se queda un buen rato alli-**_

 _ **Beck frunció el ceño, Jade cuando había estado con él nunca hizo eso, si había ido a su RV pero apenas y se quedaba unos minutos. Quizás le estaba molestando más que Jade hiciera con Tori lo que nunca hizo con el pero eso no lo sabría a ciencia cierta**_

 _ **Tori estaba en la cocina por lo cual no había escuchado las preguntas de Beck. Cat y Trina preparaban la sala para poder ver las películas con mucha más comodidad. Los chicos veían como Cat se paseaba por la casa, como si la conociera desde siempre o como si en realidad viviera ahí.**_

 _ **A los pocos minutos Jade bajo a la sala con una camisa diferente, era una camisa negra, larga con el estampado de Bring Me The Horizon en la parte delantera. Unos pantalones negros holgados, en calcetines y el cabello sujetado en una coleta alta desordenada.**_

 _ **-Cuánta confianza- murmuró Robbie haciendo que Beck, Rex y André asintieran con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros**_

 _ **Los chicos vieron bajar a Jade para luego ver subir a Cat, todos enarcaron una ceja. No sabian de que se habian estado perdiendo en las últimas semanas, solo eran tres meses en los que las chicas tenían la confianza de una pareja que ha estado junta cerca de diez años. No sabían cómo eso era posible.**_

 _ **Pocos minutos después Cat bajo con unos pantalones holgados, una camisa rosada con una foto de Melanie Martínez al frente.**_

 _ **-¿Cat tu escuchas canciones de Melanie Martinez?- pregunto André con un poco de temor**_

 _ **-No, ¿porque?-**_

 _ **-Entonces ¿porque traes esa camisa?- preguntó Robbie quitándole a André su siguiente pregunta**_

 _ **-Es de Trina- dijo la gatito encogiéndose de hombros, todo tenía sentido para los chicos ya que no se imaginaban a la rojita escuchando ese tipo de canciones**_

 _ **-Entonces eso quiere decir que esa camisa de Bring Me The Horizon es de Tori- inquirió Beck mirando a Jade quien solo asintió**_

 _ **-No hay que negar que Vega tiene un buen gusto en musica, y bueno esa de Melanie Martinez, bueno esa chica es un poco nueva así que no hay que negar que tiene buenas canciones- dijo Jade sin darle mucha importancia que Beck le estaba dando**_

 _ **-Siento que nos hemos perdido de algo- comentó Rex -¿desde cuando ustedes y las morenas tienen tanta confianza?-**_

 _ **-Desde siempre- dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros -entre mujeres hay mucha más confianza de la que se pueden imaginar-**_

 _ **-Pero no es como si se conocieran de toda la vida-**_

 _ **-Ellas han logrado ganarse nuestra confianza y nosotras la de ellas- dijo Jade acomodándose**_

 _ **-¿Chicos han visto el control del tele?- pregunto Trina mientras llegaba a la sala ya que había ido a ver si las palomitas ya estaban listas**_

 _ **-Está en el mesita- dijo Cat**_

 _ **-¿Y Vega?- pregunto Jade**_

 _ **-Ha de estar cambiándose- dijo Trina**_

 _ **-Y ¿qué película veremos primero?- pregunto Jade**_

 _ **-Hay que ver La Era del Hielo 5: Choque de mundos- grito Cat**_

 _ **-Si vemos esa primero entonces después veremos Masacre en Texas- inquirió Jade**_

 _ **-¡Noooo!- se quejo Cat**_

 _ **-¡Siiiii!- le replicó Jade**_

 _ **-Si vemos Masacre en Texas no podre dormir- se quejo Cat haciendo pucheros tratando de ablandar a Jade de esa manera aunque sabía que eso sería imposible**_

 _ **-Ese es el punto- dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa**_

 _ **-Le diré a Tori- dijo Cat cruzándose de brazos**_

 _ **-Ja y crees que Vega se pondrá de tu parte- inquirió Jade con una ceja alzada**_

 _ **-¿Porque estas tan segura de eso Jade?- pregunto Beck**_

 _ **-Ya lo veras- dijo Jade con autosuficiencia**_

 _ **Trina y Cat hicieron dos torres con las películas que querian ver había de miedo, drama, romance, comedia, sci-fi, fantasía. Tori bajo las escaleras un poco más tarde**_

 _ **-¡Tori no permitas que Jade nos haga ver Masacre en Texas!- rogó Cat**_

 _ **-No daré mi brazo a torcer- dijo Jade -si vemos La Era del Hielo 5 entonces veremos Masacre en Texas-**_

 _ **-Y aquí vamos- dijeron Trina y Tori sabiendo que Jade y Cat se iban a poner a discutir porque pelicula tenían que ver**_

 _ **-¡Ya!- dijo Tori provocando que las chicas se callaran y se le quedaran viendo ya que nunca gritaba -Veremos ambas películas, luego veremos una de comedia para que se les quite el miedo y luego veremos "La Quimera de Oro" de Charlie Chaplin-**_

 _ **-La conseguiste- pregunto Jade sorprendida y emocionada ante la mención de una de las películas de su guionista favorito**_

 _ **-Difícil de encontrar- murmuró Trina ya que Tori la había arrastrado al supermercado para buscar la película**_

 _ **-Si, ahora vamos a ver películas y nada de peleas- dijo Tori poniendo orden al final de todo**_

 _ **Beck se removió incómodo en su asiento, recordó que una vez Jade le había dicho que quería ver esa pelicula pero mas que verla quería tener una copia para su colección de cinematografía clásica. Ahora Tori había conseguido la película para Jade.**_

 _ **Los chicos vieron La Era del Hielo 5, Masacre en Texas, The Breakfast Club, Moonrise Kingdom, Ultravioleta y por último la que Jade había estado esperando La Quimera de Oro.**_

 _ **Beck lo había notado entre mas, Jade y Tori mas se acercaban, entre escenas Tori jugaban con la mano de Jade o se distraía con el cabello de la pelinegra. La vista del canadiense estaba más en la pareja al lado suyo que en el televisor.**_

 _ **-No hay que negar que Charlie Chaplin es un gran guionista, actor, productor y demás- comentó Jade pasando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Tori para tener una posición más cómoda**_

 _ **-La verdad es que no soy muy fan de las películas clásicas pero tengo que admitir que esta es muy buena- comentó Trina dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta**_

 _ **-Y eso que aún no has visto la Ciudad de las Luces- dijo Jade**_

 _ **Jade y Trina comenzaron a nombrar películas clásicas, Tori y Cat hacían comentarios de vez en cuando mientras que los chicos veían de Trina a Jade de Jade a Trina. Se suponía que esas dos chicas no se llevaban bien pero en esos momentos estaban teniendo una gran conversación sobre el cine clásico y el moderno, y las diferencias de las tomas de cada película.**_

 _ **-Desde cuando sabes tanto de cine?- le pregunto Andre a Trina**_

 _ **-Ya sabía un poco pero desde que pasó mucho tiempo con Cat y Jade, digamos que he estado desarrollando más interés por la cinematografía-**_

 _ **-Que tan grande es tu interes?- pregunto Robbie**_

 _ **-No tanto, solo me gusta saber sobre cosas, pero no es como que quiera ser guionista o algo por el estilo solo me emociona saber y poder tener una conversación con la Bruja sin pelear-**_

 _ **-Loca- murmuró Jade**_

 _ **-Psicopata-**_

 _ **-Retrasada-**_

 _ **-Tonta-**_

 _ **Tori rodó los ojos cubriéndose la boca a Jade con la mano. Cat tomo el rostro de Trina dándole un beso, dejando a la morena mayor callada y sonrojada. Tori y Cat ya sabían cómo callar a sus parejas**_

 _ **-La película de Charlie es tuya- le dijo Tori a Jade, quien la miró sorprendida**_

 _ **-Es en serio?- replicó Jade**_

 _ **-Si- dijo la morena -tu dijiste que la querias-**_

 _ **-Solo fue un comentario- dijo Jade**_

 _ **Tori solo se encogió de hombros, los chicos miraban como sus amigas interactuaban con sus respectivas parejas, era un poco imposible de creer que Cat estuviera cambiando la manera de ser de Trina, que Tori pudiera hacer sonreír a Jade con las cosas más simples.**_

 _ **Beck no entendía nada y eso lo hacia sentir incomodo.**_

 _ **-Podemos seguir viendo peliculas?- pregunto el canadiense**_

…

-Ya que mencionamos esto- interrumpió Tori el relato -no entiendo que gusto por La Ciudad de las Luces-

-Eso es fácil- dijo Jade mientras en acomodaba entre las piernas de Tori dejando descansar su espalda en el pecho de la morena -si te das cuenta Charlie nos muestra otra perspectiva de la vida, el es un indigente, no tiene casa, dinero, family ni perro que le ladre mas sin embargo el ayuda ha aquel que lo necesita- Jade miro a Tori quien le estaba prestando todo la atención del mundo -recuerdas la escena donde el hombre millonario se quiere suicidar porque su esposa lo abandonó- Tori asintió, de tantas veces que había visto esa película que recordaba cada escena a la perfección

-Bueno, Charlie lo ayuda sin siquiera saber si es rico o pobre y le hace ver la importancia de la vida. Luego tenemos la escena de la joven ciega, la chica es pobre, su abuela no trabaja, y aun siendo ciega la joven trabaja vendiendo flores en el parque. Charlie al inicio no se da cuenta de la ceguera de la joven pero después de que lo hace le ayuda. Cuando la joven recibe una carta diciéndole que si no paga la renta la van a echar a la calle charlie busca un empleo y le ayuda- mientras Jade iba diciendo cada palabra la morena iba entendiendo todo -luego Charlie le da su dinero a la abuela de la muchacha para que pague la renta. Luego el busca información para poder curar a la joven-

-Si recuerdo que todos creen que le había robado al hombre millonario que había salvado anteriormente- dijo Tori

-Exacto, Charlie logró escapar de la policía solo para llevarle el dinero a la muchacha para su operación. Pero el dinero no había sido robado. El ayudo a personas que ni siquiera conocía y al fin de todo, el al ver a la joven sonriendole y viéndole fue su mayor recompensa-

-Por eso te quedaste aquel dia cuando te pedí que me dejaran sola- dijo Tori ahora entiendo todo

-Un poco de eso, todos podemos hacer acciones pequeñas o grandes que a la larga tendrán una recompensa pero más que eso es ver la felicidad de aquella persona a la que decidimos ayudar-

-Quien diría que la Bruja del Oeste tenía un lado blando- se burló la mitad-latina

-Idiota- murmuró Jade encogiéndose al sentir los brazos de Tori enroscarse en su cintura mientras esta le daba un beso en la mejilla

… _ **..**_

 _ **Se les habia hecho tarde mirando películas, conversando y pasando un buen rato. Trina y Tori les pidieron a los chicos que se quedaran a pasar la noche ya que de todas maneras el siguiente dia no tenían que ir a la escuela. Las chicas iban a dormir en la habitación de Tori mientras que los chicos iban a dormir en la habitación de la morena mayor.**_

 _ **Los chicos se habian podido acomodar en la habitación.**_

 _ **-Cuando vas a hablar con ellas?- pregunto André mirando a Beck**_

 _ **-De qué hablas?- pregunto Beck de regreso sin saber de qué rayos estaba hablando el músico**_

 _ **-Cuando les vas a decir que te incomodan algunas cosas, quizás diciéndoles dejarás de sentirte de esa manera- respondió Andre**_

 _ **-No se de qué hablas- le dijo el canadiense**_

 _ **-Yo lo he notado- hablo Robbie -todos hemos notado los cambios en Jade, vemos como es en la escuela y fuera de esta. Te hemos visto observarlas cuando están en sus momentos de pareja, pero la pregunta es porque te incomodan?- termino de decir el chico del títere**_

 _ **-No lo se- suspiro Beck -solo es que ella nunca sonrió de esa manera cuando estaba conmigo, siento que hice lago mal en el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos. Me gustaria saber que es lo que Tori ha hecho para sacar en Jade esas sonrisas tan naturales-**_

 _ **-Solo hay una palabra para eso- dijo Andre. Robbie y Beck se le quedaron viendo con curiosidad -"Mujeres"- eso causó que los tres rieran**_

 _ **Andre y Robbie quedaron noqueados al tocar las almohadas mientras que Beck aun seguía pensando, quizás Andre tenía razón y la única explicación era que ambas eran mujeres y se entendían mejor.**_

 _ **Minutos después el canadiense sintió pasos por el pasillo. Con mucho cuidado se levantó para saber cual de las chicas no podía dormir.**_

 _ **Abrio la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a los demás, bajo las escaleras al no ver la luz de la sala encendida, pero la luz de la cocina también estaba apagada. Beck se iba a regresar a la habitación cuando escucho murmullos provenir del patio trasero. Se acercó a la gran puerta de vidrio y observó. Tori sentada en el césped mientras que Jade se encontraba entre sus piernas, los brazos de Tori alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra mientras que ambas miraban las estrellas.**_

 _ **-Sabes que la única estrella que nunca cambia de órbita es Polarios- murmuro Tori dejando descansar su barbilla en el hombro de su novia**_

 _ **-Porque?- pregunto Jade en un susurro, le gustaba ese sentimiento de paz que tenía al estar en esa posición con la morena**_

 _ **-Ella es la que guía a las demás estrellas, Polarios siempre estará en el norte, siendo la estrellas más brillante de la constelación de la Osa Menor-**_

 _ **-Es como si el universo girara en su entorno- murmuró Jade acurrucandose más al pecho de la morena para poder sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de esta.**_

 _ **-Quieres regresar a la cama?- pregunto Tori al ver que Jade iba cerrando los ojos lentamente**_

 _ **-No- murmuró Jade**_

 _ **Tori no hizo nada para obligar a Jade a irse a la cama, en lugar de eso la brazo mas contra si misma para que no sintiera frio, ya cuando estuviera completamente dormida la llevaría a la cama. Tori comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de Jade provocando que la pelinegra dejara salir un suspiro de comodidad ante esa acción.**_

 _ **Beck por fin encontró una respuesta de sus preguntas y esa era que Tori no obligaba o persuadia a Jade para hacer lo que ella quería, Tori dejaba que Jade hiciera lo que ella quisiera, no la obligaba a nada, solo la dejaba ser ella misma, ser libre.**_

 _ **El canadiense entendió su primer error al estar con Jade, él había querido que Jade hiciera lo que él decía, la obligaba a ser amable aun cuando Jade no quería. No permitía que dijera lo que pensaba porque el sabia que los comentarios de la pelinegra eran muy brusco**_

 _ **Sonrió con un poco de tristeza al darse cuenta de que desde el principio había hecho las cosas mal, se dio cuenta de que le debía una disculpa a Jade por tratar de cambiarla.**_


	38. Chapter 38

N/A: Las canciones son "So soon" y "Ever After" por Marianas Trench

Capítulo 38: Las Locuras de Sikowitz

Después de todo el relato que la morena le había dado, Jade se había quedado dormida, semidesnuda en los brazos de su morena. Tori por su parte busco la manera de soltarse del agarre de la pelinegra para llamar a su hermana y comenzar con los preparativos de su sorpresa.

La morena logró salir del agarre de Jade, pero se dio cuenta de que la gótica se estaba moviendo tratando de buscarla, así que le puso la almohada que ella usaba para que la abrazara.

-Bien- murmuró Tori al ver que Jade se quedaba quieta -hora de trabajar—y dejaba de buscarla por toda la cama. La mitad-latina salió de la habitación de puntillas, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con cautela.

-"Trina necesito ayuda con los preparativos" - dijo Tori cuando su hermana le respondió la llamada

-"¿Para cuándo?" - le pregunto la mayor

-"Para el viernes en la noche" - respondió Tori mientras revisaba algunas cosas de la empresa -"tiene que ser algo hermoso" -

-"No te preocupes, Cat y yo nos encargaremos de los preparativos. André, Beck, Robbie y papá se encargarán de obtener todo lo que necesitaremos y tú encárgate de mantener a la Bruja ocupada más de lo normal" -

-"Está bien, pero necesito que alguien pase a recoger el anillo" -

-"Yo lo hare, solo mándame la información y todo estará listo" - dijo Trina con un toque de felicidad al saber que todo estaba yendo en la vida de su hermana -"hablamos luego Cat tiene antojo" - se despido la mayor

-"Suerte" - logró decir Tori antes de escuchar el sonido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado

Tori término unos trabajos que tenía pendientes, hizo unos bocadillos por si Jade se levantaba con apetito, aunque lo dudaba, pero era mejor estar preparada, en su aburrimiento limpio la cocina, arreglo el estante de los libros, subió al segundo piso para mirar si Jade había despertado, pero no. Fue a la habitación donde estaban sus dibujos y se le ocurrió a una idea.

Dibujar a Jade en el transcurso de todo su embarazo, sin duda alguna era una buena idea así que tomo sus lápices y papeles para luego irse a la habitación que compartía con la pelinegra.

Tori lo noto, Jade no se había movido de posición; seguía abrazando la almohada que le había puesto, la morena se sentó al final de la cama y comenzó a hacer el boceto del cuerpo de Jade para luego irle agregando detalles, ir detallando las cuevas de las piernas, brazos de la gótica. La concentración de Tori estaba entre el papel y su bella novia.

Mientras dibuja la morena no podía evitar sonreír, pronto su familia se haría más grande, pronto tendría entre sus brazos una parte de ella y una parte de su novia, pronto conocería a un ser que aun si conocerlo ya amaba. Su vida estaba tomando forma otra vez y cambiaria aún mas

-0-

La semana había pasado realmente rápido para Tori, pero realmente larga para Jade, las náuseas y los mareos la estaban matando cada mañana. La pelinegra sabía que todos los chicos le estaban ocultando algo y no dudaba que la cabeza de todo eso era su casi inocente novia.

-Vega- llamo Jade entrando a la oficina de la morena. Tori por su parte inmediatamente le dio su atención a la pelinegra; Jade se había dado cuenta que desde que la morena se enteró de su embarazo estaba más atenta, de por si la morena era muy atenta, pero estaba vez era el doble.

-Dime- dijo la mitad-latina

-Sabes ¿qué es lo que los chicos se traen entre manos? - Jade pregunto mientras analizaba los gestos de la morena para saber si ella era la que en realidad estaba planeando algo.

-No lo sé- respondió la morena desviando la vista de Jade. Jade lo noto e inmediatamente supo que Tori tiene mucho que ver en todo eso

-Okay- dijo la gótica encogiéndose de hombros -así que ¿para cuándo es esa sorpresa? -

Jade noto la cara de sorpresa de la morena y eso solo provoco que se riera -¿De qué hablas? - murmuró Tori

-Bien, solo espero que sea algo calmado, últimamente he estado sintiéndome muy cansada-

Tori levantó la mirada, Jade la había descubierto, pero aun así no se quejaba. Tori sabía que, aunque quisiera no podía esconderle nada a Jade, está la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Jade, por otro lado, dejó a Tori trabajar mientras que ella se paseaba por la empresa, no tenía ganas de escribir nada, sus papeles ya estaban terminados así que tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Primero fue a ver con le estaba yendo a Cat, luego fue a fastidiar un poco a Trina, luego escondió unos instrumentos de André, le quitó unas herramientas a Robbie y cuando Beck se iba cambiar después de modelar una línea de ropa de Cat le quito su ropa y la colgó en la oficina del chico canadiense.

-¡Tori!- entro Beck entrando a la oficina de la morena con cara de fastidio

-¿Qué pasa Beck? - pregunto la morena un poco preocupada pero su preocupación aumentó más cuando Trina, André y Robbie entraron con cara de pocos amigos

-Pasa que la Bruja está haciendo locuras por toda la empresa- se quejó Trina

-Que hizo ahora- suspiro Tori al darse una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado

-Escondió mi piano, guitarra, bajo- dijo André

-Escondió mi memoria general de una de las apps que estoy haciendo- se quejó Robbie

-Escondió mi ropa- dijo Beck

-Llego al dojo solo para molestarme y luego quitarme la cinta y esconderla- dijo Trina

-Vaya ahora sí que tiene muchas energías- murmuro la morena mientras trababa de no reírse ante lo que su novia les había hecho a sus amigos -solo díganme que ella no le ha hecho nada Cat-

Todos negaron, Tori dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, molestar a Cat en esos momentos seria el peor error.

Los chicos estaban enojados por las travesuras de Jade, pero en realidad no podían hacer nada sabían que esa era la manera que la pelinegra se distraía de todo el trabajo, la presión, y muchas veces lo había hecho para obtener nuevas ideas, otras veces lo había hecho para olvidar o dejar pasar un rato después de una pelea con Tori.

Todos los chicos se asustaron cuando escucharon dos gritos

-¡VICTORIA!- -¡KATRINA!—

Era la voz de Alejandra y cuando esa mujer les llamaba por sus nombres completos significaba peligro y era mejor ir y ver a que se debían los gritos. Tori y Trina salieron corriendo de la oficina con los demás detrás de ellas. Las morenas se encontraron con Jade desmayada en los brazos de Ale quien había reaccionado rápido y pudo detener la caída de la pelinegra y a Cat corriendo hacia el baño.

Trina no se detuvo, siguió corriendo siguiendo a Cat para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Tori se apuró para llegar a Ale y poder ayudarle con Jade.

-Robbie ve con las chicas y ayúdales—le dijo Tori al chico de lentes quien solo asintió y siguió su camino hacia los baños –André el botiquín—el músico asintió y fue por lo que le fue pedido –Beck el sofá—

El chico canadiense no necesito de más y corrió hacia la oficina de la morena para poner el sofá en orden para que Tori pudiera dejar a Jade en él.

Ryder salió a ver que estaba pasando debido a los gritos que escucho, intento acercarse a Tori, pero Alejandra lo detuvo, sabía que ese era el momento menos indicado para molestar a las chicas.

Tori logro llevar a Jade hasta el sofá, la deposito en el con sumo cuidado, André llego con el botiquín, la morena saco el alcohol y una bolita de algodón, la mojo con el alcohol y la puso cerca de la nariz de la pelinegra para que reaccionara.

André y Beck salieron de la oficina para darle más espacio a la pareja, de esa manera no se sentirían sofocadas por tantas personas en un solo lugar.

Jade empezó a reaccionar, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Tori ayudo a la pelinegra a sentarse en el sofá

-¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto la morena con preocupación, a pesar de que sabía que era normal no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, era algo que le pasaba naturalmente.

-Un poco mareada pero bien—respondió Jade con la voz un poco ronca

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —

Jade solo asintió, no se sentía nada bien en esos momentos y lo único que quería era su cama y poder estar con Tori a su lado. Tori se levantó del sofá y fue hacia su escritorio; llamo a Ale para que cancelara cualquier junta, y que limpiara su horario del siguiente día. También le pidió que limpiara los horarios de Cat y Trina.

André y Beck entraron a la oficina, Tori le pidió que se hicieran cargo de la empresa mientras ellas no estaban. La morena no iba a poder debido a la sorpresa que le tenía a Jade, pero si Jade no se sentía bien para ese momento tendría que cancelarlo. Trina seguramente quería estar un poco más al cuidado de Cat así que era mejor estar preparados.

Ambos chicos aceptaron rápidamente, también tenían Robbie, Alejandra y aunque duraran que fuera de mucha ayuda Ryder. Además, todos los empleados ya sabían que tenía que hacer.

Tori asintió y ayudo a Jade a ponerse de pie para llevarla hasta el carro y poder llevarla a casa. Cuando ambas estaban en el auto Tori marco el número de Trina

-"Trina"—

-"Dime"—

-"¿Cómo esta Cat?"—

Jade solo escuchaba la conversación, no tenía ganas de hacer algún comentario

-"Un poco mejor, aunque las náuseas siguen, así que la llevare a casa para que descanse"—

-Está bien, me avisas cuando lleguen a casa. Yo limpié sus horarios de mañana para que puedan estar tranquilas, también les pedí a los chicos que se hicieran cargo de todo y aceptaron"—

-"Gracias, como está la Bruja"—

Eso provoco que Jade rodara los ojos con un poco de diversión, aunque tratara de ocultarlo no lo podía hacer.

-"Un poco mejor también, pero también la llevare a casa"—

-Bien, hablamos luego cuídense"—

-"Ustedes también"—dijo Tori cortando la llamada

Jade dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana, Tori manejaba de vez en cuando miraba a Jade de reojo, el silencio era cómodo a pesar del susto que habían pasado, bueno, más bien Tori había pasado un buen susto.

…

Al llegar a casa Jade no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a su habitación, Tori por su parte fue a la cocina para preparar algo ligero y luego ir a la habitación con la pelinegra.

Tori al llegar a la habitación miro que Jade estaba recostada en la cama en ropa interior. La morena se quedó observando a su novia, sabían que por alguna razón o motivo la ropa le estaba incomodando. Tori no dijo nada y solo se sentó al lado de Jade.

Jade al sentir que la cama se hundía de un lado levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Tori.

-Tengo una duda—dijo Jade mientras se acomodaba para poder acostarse sobre el pecho de la morena

-¿Cuál? —pregunto Tori con curiosidad, las preguntas de la pelinegra siempre terminaban en recuerdos hermosos

-Sikowitz siempre parece estar en cada momento nuestro—dijo Jade, Tori entendió lo que Jade quería decir –se me vino un pequeño momento, donde hacía que Beck cantara y luego me hizo cantar a mi-

-Las locuras de Sikowitz siempre son un enigma, pero sí hicieron eso—

-¿Por qué? —

-No lo sé, Sikowitz siempre hace algo de lo que siempre salen cosas positivas, quizás nosotros no nos demos cuenta en el momento, pero de lo que si hay que estar seguro es que el siempre sabrá la razón o el motivo de sus locuras que a la larga traen cosas buenas—

….

 ** _Todo iba bien entre Jade y Tori, llevaban exactamente cinco meses juntas, Sikowitz observaba la relación de esas dos chicas desde cerca, sabía que ellas tenían algo que le hacía sentirse satisfecho con sus acciones. El obseso de los cocos miraba a Trina y Cat juntas, Tori y Jade; solo el ver a esas dos parejas que se mantenían juntas a pesar de sus diferencias le hacía sentir que todo en la vida tenía un sentido difícil de explicar y saber que él tuvo algo que ver con una de esas dos relaciones le daba felicidad. El ver a sus alumnas felices le hacía sentir más que pleno, que sus locuras valían la pena._**

 ** _Lo que había sacado de lugar al loco de los cocos era que Trina había venido a él para que le diera un consejo. Sikowitz estaba acostumbrado a que Jade o Tori vinieran a él, pero de la morena mayor no se lo espero, pero al mismo tiempo no se negó en ayudar a la morena. Si esta había ido a él era por al igual que Tori lo veía como a una figura paterna._**

 ** _A pesar de saber que las relaciones de las chicas iban de maravilla, él no era ciego, había visto como Beck había estado actuando alrededor de Jade y Tori, Sikowitz no era ningún tonto al cual podían engañar fácilmente, él era el maestro de la actuación y ese título le había costado lágrimas y mucho dolor._**

 ** _Y como buen maestro que era decidió hacer una de sus locas ideas para hacer que Beck se desahogara, para que sacara aquello que le hacía sentir incomodo alrededor de la pareja. El calvo de los cocos, sabia lo importante que eran sus amigos para Tori y el que Beck estuviera actuando raro no iba a pasar desapercibido para la morena que siempre se fijaba en sus amigos._**

 ** _Cuando la clase termino_**

 ** _-Beck quédate un momento—dijo Sikowitz mientras borrara la pizarra, el chico canadiense solo asintió –te he visto—_**

 ** _Beck no entendió_**

 ** _-Tu actitud, he visto cómo te sientes cuando ves a Tori y Jade juntas—_**

 ** _-No es nada—dijo Beck tratando de evadir el tema_**

 ** _-Si es algo—dijo Sikowitz sentándose en el escenario –no te molesta el verlas juntas, lo que te molesta es saber que ahora Jade es feliz con alguien más que no eres tu—_**

 ** _Beck abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, no creyó que fuera tan obvio –Soy un maestro de actuación Beck—dijo Sikowitz al ver la cara del chico canadiense –puedes engañar a tus compañeros porque ellos aún están aprendiendo, pero a mí no, soy un hombre viejo que en algún punto de su vida estuvo en tu lugar—_**

 ** _-Ya se pasará—dijo Beck sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar el tema_**

 ** _-Mientras lo ignores eso se quedará allí, así que para el viernes harás una presentación con esta canción en el Asfalto Café—_**

 ** _Sikowitz le dio a Beck la hoja con una canción escrita. Beck la tomo y leyó la letra, era exactamente como él se sentía en esos momentos, aun no entendía como ese maestro lograba saber todas esas cosas, pero se daba una idea; y esa era la experiencia de la vida._**

 ** _-No serás el único haciendo una presentación así que no será raro—con eso el loco de los cocos salió del salón dejando a Beck pensativo._**

 ** _-0-_**

 ** _Jade había estado practicando una canción que el loco de su maestro le había dado para que presentara el viernes en el Asfalto Café, el loco de los cocos le había pedido que no se lo dijera a Tori, lo cual había sido difícil porque no sabía que excusas poner para poder practicar sin que la morena se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Viernes había llegado, Jade y Beck estaban preparados para sus presentaciones, lo único que no sabían era que ellos iban a presentar el mismo día._**

 ** _El primero en presentar fue Beck_**

 ** _You say, sometimes, it's like I hardly know you_**

 ** _And maybe there's somethings I never showed you_**

 ** _Sometimes you certain, but just can't get it working at all_**

 ** _You say to yourself somebody better_**

 ** _Will understand you more than I ever_**

 ** _I'll shake his hand, and smile, and say I understand. Well I do_**

 ** _That don't mean I don't think about you_**

 ** _I know we_**

 ** _Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for myself_**

 ** _But, I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_**

 ** _Oh, why can't you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, ¿lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why cant you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why cant you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _I know you need someone too_**

 ** _This just feels so soon_**

 ** _I know somethings should just stay broken_**

 ** _I'm well aware this should remain unspoken_**

 ** _But I've been working on the things that I was learning all wrong, oh_**

 ** _I know sometimes I only twist ya_**

 ** _But what if here and now, I tell you that I'm all figured out?_**

 ** _Or maybe I just like how that sounds_**

 ** _I know we_**

 ** _Said it's just as well that I won't keep, keep you for yourself_**

 ** _But I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_**

 ** _Oh, why cant you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why cant you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _I know you need someone too_**

 ** _This just feels so soon_**

 ** _And I now it seems beneath me_**

 ** _But sometimes it's not so easy_**

 ** _To wish you well and let you go_**

 ** _And I say it's just as well_**

 ** _That I just cant keep you for myself_**

 ** _I don't want to see you happier with somebody else_**

 ** _Oh, lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why cant you just be lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _Why cant you juste b lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?_**

 ** _This just feels so_**

 ** _This just feels so,_**

 ** _Feels so soon_**

 ** _(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_**

 ** _Why cant you be_**

 ** _(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_**

 ** _Why cant you be_**

 ** _(Lo-lo, lo lo-lo, lo lonely?)_**

 ** _This just feels so,_**

 ** _This just feels so,_**

 ** _This just feels so soon_**

 ** _Jade solo observo y le puso mucha atención a la letra de la canción, entendió como su mejor amigo se había estado sintiendo sobre su nunca relación con Tori. Todo ese tiempo Beck había estado guardando sus sentimientos, había guardado sus pensamientos sobre como ella le había logrado superar. No entendía porque Beck no había dicho nada antes, no entendía porque se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo, no fue semana, un mes, o dos, sino que fueron cinco meses sintiéndose mal. Sintiendo fuera de lugar._**

 ** _Jade miro a Tori y se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba muy pensativa, Jade se puso nerviosa sin saber por qué; no quería perder a Beck, pero tampoco quería perder a Tori, con Beck se sentía bien, sabía que tenía a su mejor amigo que era como su hermano, pero con Tori tenia seguridad, tenía a alguien que la entendía perfectamente, a alguien que la conocía muy bien a pesar del poco tiempo._**

 ** _Los estudiantes le estaban aplaudiendo al chico canadiense, este bajo y fue directo hacia Jade; tenía que hablar con ella y dejar todo claro por la paz. Luego le agradecería a su loco maestro de los cocos._**

 ** _-Jade, ¿podemos hablar? —_**

 ** _Jade solo asintió, y se alejó de Tori para poder hablar con su mejor amigo. Tori lo entendía._**

 ** _-Tú dirás—dijo Jade_**

 ** _-Sé que te diste cuenta por la letra de la canción—dijo Beck –pensé que el hecho de que salieras con Tori no me molestaría tanto, bueno, no es que me moleste solo me di cuenta de que Tori ha sido mejor para ti que yo. Hace dos meses cuando hicimos el maratón de películas las vi—Jade frunció el ceño, no entendía nada –tú y ella en el patio, mirando las estrellas; noté que ella no te obligaba a nada, que ella te dejaba ser tú y que en cambio yo trataba de cambiarte. Trate de que fueras más amable. Lo siento—_**

 ** _-_** **¿** ** _Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó Jade_**

 ** _-Lo siento por querer cambiarte, por querer hacer de ti alguien más—_**

 ** _-Sabes, es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, pero no debiste callarte todo este tiempo—suspiro Jade –todo este tiempo te guardaste lo que sentías, si hubieras hablado quizás hubieras encontrado una solución—_**

 ** _-Pero ahora lo dije—sonrió Beck_**

 ** _-Tienes razón, habla con Vega, sabes que ella es despistada mas no estúpida; seguramente se di cuenta de todo y ahora se ha de estar sintiendo mal—_**

 ** _Beck asintió, sabiendo que la pelinegra probablemente tenía toda la razón._**

 ** _Jade vio como Sikowitz le hacia una seña para que subiera al escenario. Jade sabía que todo eso era un plan de su maestro el que ellos cantaran esas canciones, el que lograran expresar el cómo se sentían de una manera muy simple pero clara._**

 ** _Jade tomo una bocanada de aire antes se subir al escenario, la pelinegra vio la cara de sorpresa en Tori y sonrió, por lo menos sabía que sus excusas habían funcionado._**

 ** _La pelinegra tomo la guitarra y se sentó en el banquillo, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a cantar_**

 ** _Once upon a time I used to romanticize_**

 ** _Used to be somebody nevermind_**

 ** _Don't miss it that much now_**

 ** _I think it's sinking in_**

 ** _Days that I wonder where I've been_**

 ** _In picture, perfect porcelain_**

 ** _But I won't lose a pound_**

 ** _You say I would make a better liar_**

 ** _I never face the music when its dire_**

 ** _I breathe disaster, ever after_**

 ** _Don't you pull away from me no now_**

 ** _Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now_**

 ** _I could be your perfect disaster_**

 ** _You could be my ever after,_**

 ** _After all I could be your perfect disaster_**

 ** _You could be my ever after_**

 ** _Apologies I'm not myself,_**

 ** _But I can guarantee_**

 ** _That when I get back you won't believe_**

 ** _That you knew me well_**

 ** _Don't want to think about it_**

 ** _I'm fucking tired of getting sick about it_**

 ** _Now stand back up and be a man about it_**

 ** _And fight for something_**

 ** _Fight for something_**

 ** _(Fight for something)_**

 ** _You say I would make a better liar_**

 ** _I never face the music when its dire_**

 ** _I breathe disaster, ever after_**

 ** _Don't you pull away from me now_**

 ** _Don't you move, can't you stay where you are just for now_**

 ** _I could be your perfect disaster_**

 ** _You could be my ever after,_**

 ** _After all I could be your perfect disaster_**

 ** _You could be my ever after_**

 ** _Nobody told ya this is gonna fold ya_**

 ** _We go marching in like toy soldiers_**

 ** _To have and hold ya over sold ya_**

 ** _They're marching like toy soldiers_**

 ** _Somehow don't, you dare fail_**

 ** _Fail me now ever after_**

 ** _Face the music when its dire_**

 ** _Once upon a time_**

 ** _This pace was beautiful and mine_**

 ** _But now it's just a bottom line_**

 ** _Barely comes to mind_**

 ** _Ever after was mine_**

 ** _I'll be your disaster, ever after_**

 ** _So fire away_**

 ** _Goodbye_**

 ** _Tori escucho cada palabra atentamente, y en cierta forma cada una de esas palabras tenían razón, Jade era su desastre, un bello desastre para ella y no, aunque no quisiera pensar en el futuro quería llegar a un momento donde ella y Jade estuvieran juntas hasta que sus vidas llegaran a su fin. "Se vale soñar" pensó la morena sonriendo mientras Jade dejaba la guitarra de lado._**

 ** _Tori no era tonta sabía que tenían que hablar con sobre cómo se había estado sintiendo, pero cuando busco su amigo este ya no estaba en el Asfalto Café_**

-Qué bueno que todo se arregló—murmuro Jade

-No fue difícil—dijo Tori besando a Jade en la frente –el solo quería decir lo que lo sentía al darse cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer que tu hicieras. Se disculpó contigo por intentar hacerte cambiar cuando tú lo único que querías era que te dejaran ser tu misma—


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Preparativos en Marcha

Tori se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, tenía que salir de casa sin que Jade se diera cuenta, pero no quería dejar a la pelinegra sola así que tenía que llamar a sus compañeras en crimen. Sam y Em siempre le ayudaban cuando ella se los pedía claro que siempre les tenía que dar algo a cambio, bueno, más a Sam que a Em.

Las gemelas llegaron a casa de Tori

-¿Cuál es el plan? —pregunto Sam con entusiasmo al saber que iba a poder ayudar a las chicas

-Si Jade pregunta por mi díganle que tuve que ir a la empresa por una junta imprevista—

-Y si nos pregunta ¿qué hacemos nosotras aquí? —pregunto Emma buscando tener todas las bases seguras en caso de emergencias

-Ayer ella se desmayó en la empresa así que díganle que yo no quería que se quedara lo cual en cierta parte es verdad—dijo la morena mientras las gemelas asentían

-Luego—replico Sam

-Vestido, carro, distracción, HA—

Emma apunto todo lo que la morena decía para poder seguir todo al pie de la letra. Todo tenía que salir perfectamente

-Tenga un poco de cuidado, ha estado un poco sensible y las náuseas y mareos no ayudan mucho con su genio—

-Tori somos sus hermanas, sabemos cómo manejarla—dijo Sam rondando los ojos con un poco de diversión

-No cuando está embarazada—le dijo Em dándole un golpe a su hermana en el hombro. Tori negó con la cabeza al ver a las gemelas pelear.

-Me voy, Trina y los demás ya saben que hacer, en algún momento del día Trina les llamara para que se alisten y salgan de la casa—

Las gemelas asintieron, Tori se fue para poder terminar de organizar lo que hacía falta. Sam y Em decidieron subir y ver si su hermana mayor había despertado lo cual dudaban. Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a su hermana en ropa interior abrazada a la almohada.

-Esta es una buena manera para timarla—dijo Sam

-Quieres que te mate—le dijo Em rodando los ojos con diversión, sus hermanas eran un desastre juntas, lo bueno que ella era la más tranquila porque de ser de otra manera todos los chicos estarían en un manicomio.

-No solo que de esta manera haría lo que yo quisiera incluso hasta Tori con tal de que nadie vea a su querida novia en paños menores—

-La han visto en bikini—

Sam iba a protestar cuando Emma le mostro una foto de Jade en bikini. La pelinegra bufo su hermana tenía razón.

-Y si le pintamos el rostro—pregunto Sam con una sonrisa infantil

-Que parte de que esta sensible no has entendido—murmuro Emma buscando la manera de que su gemela se estuviera quieta y sin molestar Jade para evitar problemas

-Pero estar aquí sin hacer nada será aburrido, además de que Jade es una floja de primera, no se va a levantar hasta las 10 y apenas son las 7:30am— murmura Sam haciendo pucheros

-Vamos a jugar, a Tori no le molestara que usemos sus videojuegos—dijo Emma jalando a su hermana para que saliera de la habitación

…..

Las gemelas se la pasaron jugando cerca de dos horas, luego de que a Sam le diera hambre dejaron de jugar para preparar lago para comer y de paso prepararle algo a Jade. Pocos minutos después Jade bajo las escaleras buscando a Tori, la sorpresa que se llevó cuando vio que sus hermanas estaban en la cocina fue grande

-¿Que hacen aquí mocosas? —pregunto Jade

-Buenos días para ti también hermanita—dijo Samantha sarcásticamente

-Buenos días Jade—dijo Emma –Tori salió de improvisto así que nos llamó para que estuviéramos contigo ya que ayer te desmayaste—

-Si y ya sabes cómo es tu novia—agrego Sam

Jade solo asintió sentándose al lado de Emma para poder comer algo, las tres se pusieron a platicar de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Contaban sobre sus travesuras cuando eran niñas. Las gemelas le contaron a Jade como había sido sus cuatro años en HA y el miedo que muchos les tenían al saber que eran hermanas de la Gran Malvada Bruja del Oeste. Jade sonreía con orgullo al saber que aun después de haber salido de HA se seguía hablando de ella como si aún estuviera ahí.

-Eres una Bruja—le dijo Sam

-No lo soy, fue el estúpido de Robbie usando su alter ego de Rex que me puso así—se defendió Jade

-Pero le hacías honor a ese nombre—le dijo Emma

-Un poco—dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros

Emma se disculpó de las chicas ya que alguien le estaba llamando y para su sorpresa era el Sr. Vega

-Bueno—

-"Emma, sé que Tori les dijo que Trina les iba a llamar, pero ella está ocupada en estos momentos. Bueno hagan que Jade se arregle y llévenla hacia HA"—

-¿Todo esta listo? —pregunto Emma en un susurro para que Jade no le escuchara

-"Si, ahora solo falta que ella este allí y Tori haga lo suyo"—

-Bien—dijo Emma

La llamada termino, Emma se acercó a sus hermanas y le dijo a Jade que se alistara que irían a pasear y le mintió diciendo que su madre les había llamado, diciéndoles que quería verlas

Jade les creyó, pero se le hizo raro cuando Sam le dio un vestido que nunca había visto. Un vestido negro de tubo hasta las rodillas, se podría decir que era muy poco ajustado tal y como a ella le gustaban. La pelinegra mayor miro sospechosamente a sus hermanas quienes solo se encogieron de hombros

-Mama lo dijo—dijo Emma

-Y desde cuando Mama[MV1] se llama Vega—inquirió Jade, las gemelas se sorprendieron –no soy estúpida niñas, sé que Vega se trae algo entre manos. Ella no es muy buena ocultándome cosas, se le nota muy rápido—

-Tu solo cámbiate—dijo Sam

Jade no dijo nada, solo se arregló quería saber lo que su novia había estado planeando durante toda esa semana. Cuando ya estaba lista las chicas la llevaron hasta el auto

-Emma maneja tu—dijo Jade

-Porque ella y no yo—se quejó Sam

-Porque quiero llegar con vida y con mi estómago en su lugar y si tu manejas nada de eso va a pasar-

[MV1]


	40. Chapter 40

N/A: Por el momento dejare aqui el maraton de esta historia. Tengo que pensar muy bien las palabras de Tori para Jade.

PD: La cancion es "Beside you" por Marianas Trench

Capítulo 40: Propuesta Parte I

Jade noto que sus hermanas estaban buscando la manera de distraerla, pero todas esas vueltas la estaban mareando y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos? —pregunto Jade irritada

-Ya casi—respondió Emma mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Tori. La pelinegra espero a que su cunada le respondiera y saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que la morena le respondió casi al instante, diciéndole que ya podían llevar a Jade hacia HA.

Jade noto como Samantha tomaba una ruta que ella conocía muy bien, esa calle la llevaría hacia Hollywood Arts, lo que no entendía que era lo que tenían que hacer en ese lugar. Luego de segundos se dio cuenta de que todo eso era parte del plan de la loca de su novia, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Sabes con una sonrisa en la cara das miedo—dijo Sam mirando por el retrovisor. Emma golpeo a su gemela en el hombro, Jade solo bufo y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Cerca de diez minutos estaba en el estacionamiento de la que una vez fue su escuela. Jade sonrió ante los recuerdos que tenia de ese lugar. Emma le hizo señas a Jade que siguiera mientras ellas se quedaban atrás.

-¿Ustedes no vendrán? —pregunto Jade con curiosidad

-Más tarde—dijo Sam sonriendo, Jade asintió

-Por cierto—replico Jade –a ti tampoco te queda bien sonreír—la pelinegra mayor sonrió al ver el puchero de Sam y la risa de Emma

Jade siguió su camino hasta que llego a la entrada de HA, suspiro y abrió las puertas sin saber que era lo que le esperaba. Al entrar se encontró con André

-Estación uno—dijo el moreno –música y caminata por los pasillos—

Jade enarco una ceja, pero no dijo nada, ella iba a seguir la locura que Tori tenia para ella. Una canción empezó a sonar por los pasillos de la escuela, Jade sintió que la había escuchado de antes pero no lograba recordar y al mismo tiempo pudo reconocer la voz de Tori.

 ** _When your tears are spent on your last pretense_**

 ** _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in_**

 ** _Your defense_**

 ** _When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles_**

 ** _And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_**

Jade siguió caminando, al mirar las paredes noto que había fotos de ella junto a Tori, lo noto cada foto iba en orden cronológico. Cada foto le estaba mostrando como su relación con la monera había ido creciendo, todos los momentos felices estaban enmarcados para siempre no solo en esas fotos, sino que también en sus memorias.

 ** _And if your heart wears thin,_**

 ** _I will hold you up_**

 ** _And I will hide you when it gets too much_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

La pelinegra sabia hacienda donde ese camino le estaba llevando, el Teatro Caja Negra. Al pasar por el salón de Sikowitz, vio que André se detenía y abría la puerta, Jade frunció el ceño, pero entro sin decir nada.

Un proyector estaba en el centro del salón, apuntando hacia el frente, en el cual un video aparecía, Cat aprecia al inicio

 ** _-Todos en se pregunta cómo es la relación de Jade y Tori fuera de las paredes de la escuela— dijo la gatita –bueno, Trina y yo arriesgamos nuestras vidas y seguimos a las chicas en una de sus tantas citas—_**

Jade enarco una ceja ante eso

 ** _-Pues la verdad esas chicas son muy normales—dijo Trina apareciendo detrás de Cat –pero déjenme decirles que yo soy la capitana de su shipp—_**

 ** _Luego de eso la pareja Catrina puso el video_**

 ** _Jade y Tori iban caminando tomadas de las manos, ambas reían por cualquier cosa. Cat y Trina las seguían._**

 ** _La otra pareja parecía no notarlas y seguían en el mundo donde solo ellas importaban. Llegaron a un parque, se dirigieron a los juegos de niños y empezaron a jugar. Todas las personas las veían con una cara de confusión, no entendía como unas chicas de 18 años estaban jugando como si en realidad tuvieran cinco años._**

 ** _Luego de unos minutos las dejaron ser; una niña se acercó a Jade con un poco de miedo. Tori no dijo nada, solo espero a que su novia notara a la niña a su lado lo cual no tardo mucho._**

 ** _-Hola—dijo Jade mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad. La niña pareció dudar si responder o no. Jade a pesar de todo le dio una sonrisa para darle valentía._**

 ** _Tori solo miraba como Jade intentaba no espantar a la pequeña, sonrió, sabía que Jade sería una buena madre._**

 ** _-Tienes unos ojos hermosos—dijo la pequeña después de encontrar un momento de coraje_**

 ** _Jade estaba sorprendida, Tori solo sonreía._**

 ** _-_** ** _¿_** ** _Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Jade poniéndose a la altura de la niña_**

 ** _-Por la forma en como la miras a ella—dijo la pequeña mirando a Tori –tú la miras como mi mama mira a mi mami, y ella te mira de la misma manera—_**

 ** _Tori se acercó –Y_** ** _¿_** ** _cómo es eso? —_**

 ** _-Con amor—respondió la pequeña sin miedo al ver que las chicas solo le sonreían y se sorprendían antes sus comentarios_**

 ** _Ambas chicas se miraron y se sonrojaron ante lo que la pequeña les había dicho_** ****

Algo dentro de Jade se removió con ese video, esas miradas seguían igual que antes, o quizás ahora eran más fuertes. Robbie llego al lado de Jade junto a Trina

-Siguiente parada Teatro Caja Negra—dijo Trina

 ** _When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath_**

 ** _And the space between the things you know is blurry_**

 ** _Nonetheless_**

 ** _When you try to speak, but you make no sound_**

 ** _And the words you want are out of reach, but they've_**

 ** _Never been so loud_**

Las luces de los pasillos empezaron a apagar mientras otras pequeñas luces se encendían provocando que el lugar tuviera un aire de paz a su alrededor.

-Sigue las luces—dijo Robbie

Jade solo asintió sin mirar atrás así que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Trina y Beck desaparecieron.

 ** _And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up_**

 ** _And I will hide you when it gets too much_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

Jade no tardó mucho en llegar al Teatro Caja Negra, en la entrada de este se encontró con Cat y Beck.

-Antes de entrar—dijo Cat

-Veras un video más—dijo Beck

Jade asintió, los chicos acercaron un carrito que tenían un pequeño televisor.

 ** _-Bueno, como ya saben siempre me gusta poner mi vida en peligro—dijo Trina –pero vale la pena—_**

 ** _Abrió la puerta de la casa de la pareja West-Vega, se miraba como caminaba por la sala para llegar a las escaleras._**

 ** _-Hoy es sábado y todos sabemos cómo la Bruja odia que la molesten en este día—dijo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro –pero hoy es un día importante para toda la banda—agrego Trina –en este día la bruja y Tori empezaron a vivir juntas al igual que Cat y yo—_**

 ** _Se podía ver como Trina paraba frente a la puerta –Listos o no allá voy—susurro_**

 ** _La morena abrió la puerta, Tori tenía el rostro en el pecho de Jade, ambas estaban abrazadas. –Saben—murmuro Trina –siempre que entro en la habitación de ellas las tengo que encontrar desnudas, en posiciones como esta y en otras muy comprometedoras—_**

 ** _Trina noto como Tori se removía un poco así que dejo de hablar por unos segundos. Trina se preparó para levantar a la pareja de una manera muy creativa._**

 ** _-Uno, dos—empezó a contar la morena mayor –tres. FUEGO, FUEGO—grito para luego mirar como las chicas saltaban de la cama con cara de susto. Trina no pudo evitar reírse –Lindos boxers—dijo la mayor entre risas al ver el bóxer de unicornios de Jade hacer juego con el de arcoíris de Tori._**

 ** _La pareja estaba sonrojada, tratando de cubrirse. Trina lo noto, esas dos aun buscaban la manera de no caer en la rutina._**

-Recuérdame arreglar cuentas con tu esposa—dijo Jade mirando a Cat quien solo se encogió de hombros

 ** _I will stay_**

 ** _Nobody will break you_**

 ** _Yeah_**

Jade se detuvo en ese momento, esas líneas tenían un gran significado "Me quedare, nadie podrá romperte".

 ** _Trust in me, trust in me_**

 ** _Don't pull away_**

 ** _Just trust in me, trust in me_**

 ** _I'm just trying to keep this together,_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause I could do worse and you could do better_**

Jade creyó en esas palabras, confiaba en Tori y sabía que la una sin la otra no eran nada.

 ** _Tears are spent on your last pretense,_**

 ** _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your_**

 ** _Defense_**

 ** _And if your heart wears thin,_**

 ** _I will hold you up_**

 ** _And I will hide you when it gets too much_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

 ** _I'll be right beside you_**

-No te detengas ahora—dijo Beck

-Camina hasta el final—dijo Cat

Jade asintió, Cat y Beck abrieron las puertas del teatro, la pelinegra tomo una bocanada de aire para entrar y lo primero que vio fue a Tori en el escenario, con la guitarra en sus manos, el micrófono frente a ella.

Jade no se detuvo camino hasta llegar a ella

 ** _If your heart wears thin,_**

 ** _I will hold you up_**

 ** _And I will hide you when it gets too much_**

 ** _I will stay beside you_**

 ** _Nobody will break you_**

Esas fueron las últimas líneas de la canción, ambas se miraron a los ojos, transmitiendo todo lo que querían decir, pero Tori quería decir algo más.


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Jade noto la mirada de Tori, sabía que la morena quería decir algo, así que con la mirada le dio el coraje para que dijera lo que sea que cruzaba por su mente.

Tori comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dándole a entender a Jade que estaba muy nerviosa –Respira y dilo—susurro Jade esperando a que su novia y aunque ella también lo tratara de esconder estaba nerviosa, una Tori nerviosa la ponía a ella nerviosa y se hacía un solo desastre

-Quizás todo empezó de la manera menos inesperada- Tori por fin pudo encontrar las palabras que necesitaba y que quería decir –una discusión y un café en mi cabello— ante eso Jade rio sin poder evitarlo –ambas nos dimos cuenta de que éramos muy distintas, pero al mismo tiempo muy parecidas. Siempre tuvimos ese miedo de herirnos con una acción, un gesto o incluso una palabra porque en el fondo sabias que en muchos aspectos éramos y somos vulnerables. Tu siempre te escondías detrás de una máscara de desinterés y yo en una de todo está bien— Jade asintió porque sabía que Tori tenía la razón, ambas se escondían de todo y todos para no salir lastimadas –diría que nuestra relación es normal, pero ambas sabemos que no es así, que estamos fuera de ser normales, tenemos nuestras altas y bajas, pero a pesar de todo eso sabemos que no podemos estar sin hablarnos y buscamos la manera de solucionar cualquier problema pero siempre juntas—Tori se fue acercando a Jade con cada palabra que decía

-Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas a pesar de que tú siempre me digas que no—Jade sonrío porque era verdad, ella no creía que le hubiera enseñado algo a la morena, más bien Tori le había enseñado mucho a ella –me mostraste el camino para superar mis miedos que, aunque no te los dijera sé que tú, sabias que estaban allí, hundiéndome cada día sin ser capaz de escapar. Me enseñaste lo que es amar, me enseñaste a disfrutar cada momento de mi vida como si fuera el ultimo—Jade miraba a Tori a la cara mientras que esta le decía cada palabra y le sonreía –tú te diste cuenta de que tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, que tenía miedo de hacer las cosas mal y herirte en el proceso, pero ante eso tu solo tomaste mi mano y me guiaste, sabiendo que nos equivocaríamos muchas veces pero estabas tan segura de que aprenderíamos de cada error, eso me dio el valor de seguir adelante—

Tori dejo salir una bocanada de aire y miro a Jade –Tú me has ayudado a crecer y yo te he ayudado a ti a crecer—Jade asintió ante eso porque era verdad, ambas se habían ayudado en todo ese tiempo –y sé que me seguirás mostrando más cosas en el futuro, un futuro que pronto cambiara porque ya no seremos dos, seremos tres—dijo Tori poniendo su mano en el vientre de Jade –nos equivocaremos—

-Muchas veces—dijo Jade sonriendo asegurando que nada sería fácil pero que juntas lo lograrían

Tori sonrío –Lo haremos, pero estaremos juntas—dijo la morena, Jade vio como Sam y Emma salieron detrás de la cortina roja, Emma traía una cajita negra en sus manos. Le dieron la cajita a Tori, la vieron a ella y le sonrieron. Jade sonrío, sus hermanas y su novia eran siempre unas buenas cómplices –recuerdo que la última vez todo fue más tranquilo, solo tú y yo en la playa. Pero después del accidente me di cuenta de que todos ellos estaban conmigo, con nosotras y quise hacer algo donde todos participaran y me ayudaran—confeso Tori poniéndose de rodillas frente a Jade –¿Quieres ser mi esposa? —pregunto Tori abriendo la cajita

Jade miro a Tori y asintió, Tori sonrío y lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras le ponía el anillo. Se escuchó los gritos de todos, confeti por todos lados. Jade observo y todos estaban ahí Beck, Cat, Emma, Samantha, Sikowitz, Trina, su madre, David, Holly

Sikowitz se acercó a ella –Ustedes lo dijeron hace mucho tiempo "Todo a su tiempo" pero con esto ya se habían tardado—

-Por fin—dijo Holly –espero que esta vez sí haya fecha—

Las gemelas la abrazaron sonriéndole, Trina se acercó y la abrazo aun para sorpresa de todos Jade le correspondió el abrazo

-Tu y yo tenemos cuentas por arreglar—le susurro Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa al oído provocando que la morena se pusiera pálida

-No me mates—grito Trina –si lo haces Tori se quedará sin madrina –

Todos estallaron en risas al ver lo dramática que Trina se podía poner y el cómo Jade rodaba los ojos.

Todos estaban felices porque por fin unas cosas tendrían su lugar, como debía de haber pasado hacia mucho pero que el destino había decidido atrasarlo un poco más de la cuenta.

Jade por fin se fijó en su anillo, frunció un poco el ceño, pero sonrío después de ver lo que tenía grabado, aun lado tenía unas tijeras pequeñas entrelazadas con una nota musical, clara representación de ella y Tori, al otro lado tenía un fénix. Jade ante eso frunció el ceño que significaba eso en su relación con la morena.

-Significa que, a pesar de todo, nuestra relación siempre renace y se eleva poco a poco con el fénix—Jade se asustó al inicio, pero al saber que era Tori se había relajado.

Un fénix; no era una mala representación porque después del accidente ellas habían empezado una vez más, su relación había vuelto a renacer de las cenizas que un golpe en la cabeza había dejado.

-Si voy a morir que sea por una buena causa—dijo Trina provocando que todos la voltearan a ver

-¿De qué hablas?—dijo Robbie

-Tengo el video de cuando jugamos "Yo nunca he" en el apartamento de Tori y la Bruja—

-Ni se te ocurra—dijo Beck

-¿Por qué no? —preguntó Samantha sonriendo con maliciosa –Trina ponlo—

-De todas maneras, lo iba hacer—dijo la mayor chocando los cinco con la West de ojos azules


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Yo Nunca He

Casi todos pusieron cara de susto cuando Trina dijo que iba a mostrar ese video, Jade no recordaba haber jugado eso, así que, ella estaba perdida y con muchas ganas de saber que había pasado ese día que sonaba ser muy interesante.

-En serio vas a poner ese video? —pregunto Beck con una risa nerviosa

-Sip, así que pónganse cómodos—dijo Trina riéndose al ver como los chicos que se ponían pálidos

…..

 ** _-Hoy todos estaremos juntos después de una difícil semana en la Universidad—dijo Trina mirando a la cámara para después grabar como Cat, Tori y Jade ponían las cosas en orden_**

 ** _-Y va que semana—se quejó Jade desde la cocina mientras hacía cara de cansada y hastiada_**

 ** _-Tu casi no hiciste nada—se quejó Trina al saber que Jade casi siempre llegaba tarde a las clases a pesar de que Tori le ayudara a levantarse_**

 ** _-Fue difícil para mí también—se quejó Jade mientras se sentaba en el sofá más grande dándole una mirada asesina a la morena mayor_**

 ** _Trina solo rodaba los ojos, aun no entendía como era que Jade podía volver a dormir después de que la despertaran. La mayor no le tomo más importancia y busco el mejor lugar para poner la cámara._**

 ** _Los chicos llegaron y se dispusieron a platicar sobre cómo había sido su semana. Todos se quejaron de las duras clases, pero lo bueno que ellos habían podido hacer sus propios horarios para tener tiempo para ir a la empresa y saber cómo funcionaban las cosas. Además de que querían tener tiempo para ellos mismo y para pasar tiempo en familia más las tareas todo era un desastre._**

 ** _-Juguemos—dijo Cat un poco distraída por los cabellos castaños de su novia_**

 ** _-Qué? —pregunto Robbie_**

 ** _-"Yo nunca he" es un buen juego—dijo André –alguien tiene alcohol? —_**

 ** _-Ya entendimos—dijo Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa –yo voy por el—_**

 ** _Tori solo dejo salir un suspiro, esa iba a ser una noche muy larga y daba gracias que el día siguiente lo tuviera libre de estudios y trabajo porque seguramente terminaría demasiado borracha como para recodar su nombre._**

 ** _-Alguien traiga un bote de basura—se quejó Tori al saber que más de alguna iba a terminar vomitando y no quería que mancharan la alfombra_**

 ** _-Tenemos aguante—dijo Beck_**

 ** _-Si como no, pero prefiero no arriesgar mi alfombra—_**

 ** _-Amargada—murmuro Trina_**

 ** _-Loca—murmuro Jade regresando con las bebidas_**

 ** _-No era para ti el insulto—le dijo Trina a la pelinegra quien solo reía_**

 ** _-Y—_**

 ** _-Psicópata—_**

 ** _-Retrasada mental—_**

 ** _Cat y Tori suspiraron al ver como las dos chicas peleaban a cada momento, en cada oportunidad y si ellas no hacían nada no había poder humano que las parara._**

 ** _-Vamos a empezar suave—dijo André_**

 ** _-Bien—dijeron todos esperando a que el moreno hablara_**

 ** _-Yo nunca he fallado un examen—dijo André todos lo miraron raro, el solo se encogió de hombros, pero no se sorprendieron que Robbie y Tori se tomaran sus copas_**

 ** _-No es de sorprenderse—dijo Trina rodando los ojos_**

 ** _-Por primera vez en mi vida te apoyo—dijo Jade y los demás también asintieron_**

 ** _-Voy yo—dijo Beck sonriendo –Yo nunca he visto un video entero de pornografía— todos, pero más las chicas lo vieron raro_**

 ** _-Espera—dijo Trina –con pornografía a qué clase de porno te refieres? —_**

 ** _Jade, Cat y Tori aun no entendían nada_**

 ** _-Porno hetero—_**

 ** _Las cuatro chicas bebieron sus copas_**

 ** _-Ninguna ha visto—dijo Robbie asombrado_**

 ** _-No—dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo_**

 ** _-Qué clase de porno ha visto? —pregunto André un poco divertido_**

 ** _-Tu qué crees? —pregunto Jade con una sonrisa maliciosa_**

….

-Como es que pudieron hablar de eso? —pregunto Emma con el rostro un poco colorado

-No tengo la menor idea—respondió Trina riéndose mientras que los demás estaban avergonzados –y se pone mejor—

….

 ** _-Hiciste una pregunta errónea—le dijo André a Beck –nuestras chicas gustan de otras chicas así que es más que obvio que solo les gusta ver porno lésbico—_**

 ** _-Caliente—dijo Robbie, al no tener a Rex, él decía lo que pensaba_**

 ** _Jade solo rodo los ojos ante las estupideces de su amigo._**

 ** _-Me toca—dijo Robbie sonriendo –Yo nunca he tenido sexo—_**

 ** _Jade, Tori, Trina y Cat se vieron entre ellas, pero sin más bebieron sus copas_**

 ** _-Llevan tres años juntas y nada de nada—dijo Beck sorprendido_**

 ** _-Somos mujeres, el sexo no es lo primordial—dijo Trina rodando los ojos_**

 ** _-Pero es enserio—dijo André esta vez –no están bromeando, ya saben todos tenemos nuestras necesidades—_**

 ** _-Nos podemos satisfacer solas—dijo Trina rodando los ojos –el punto es que ambas estemos listas para el siguiente paso y eso toma tiempo—_**

 ** _-Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotras y ustedes—dijo Tori –y esa que nosotras nos preocupamos más por saber más sobre nuestra pareja, conocer lo que le molesta y lo que no—_**

 ** _-Saber en qué momentos esta triste o feliz—agrego Trina_**

 ** _-Conocer cada cosa por más pequeña que sea, pero aun así es importante— dijo Cat_**

 ** _-Nos escuchamos mutuamente—dijo Jade sorprendiendo a todos, no se la imaginaban escuchando a Tori_**

 ** _–No tenemos prisa— dijo Tori_**

 ** _-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba—dijo Beck mirando a André y Robbie quienes asintieron_**

 ** _-Y ni suenen que les vamos a hablar de nuestras intimidades—dijo Trina al ver la cara de pervertidos de sus amigos_**

 ** _-Por qué no? —se quejó Robbie_**

 ** _-Porque por algo se llama intimidad—dijo Jade_**

 ** _-Pero Tori tú necesitas consejos—dijo Beck mientras que Robbie y André asentían frenéticamente_**

 ** _Cat, Trina y Jade se pusieron a reír sin poder evitarlo, Tori jamás les hablaría de las cosas que ella y Jade hacían y harían, eso solo sería entre ellas dos y nada más._**

 ** _-No—dijo Tori –se cómo arreglármelas sola—_**

 ** _La mandíbula de los chicos cayo, no esperaban eso, bueno, si lo esperaban, pero al saber que Tori era inexperta en el ámbito de las relaciones sexuales, esperaban que la morena les pidiera consejos para saber qué hacer y no lastimar a Jade. Porque todos sabían que la morena se preocupaba más por el bienestar de Jade que por el de ella._**

 ** _El juego prosiguió mientras todos iban bebiendo, Robbie fue el primero en emborracharse al no tener aguante con el alcohol, Cat le siguió; los demás se sorprendieron al ver que Tori tenía mucho aguante_**

…..

-Ustedes…- dijo David mirando a los chicos con los ojos en blanco, todos se tensaron –chicas estoy orgulloso de ustedes—las chicas dejaron salir el aire que no sabían que estaban reteniendo –y ustedes chicos—estos si se tensaron –parecían niños de cinco años rogando por saber sobre las chicas—dijo Papa Vega riéndose al saber que no habían logrado nada

-Y nunca lo van a conseguir—dijo Tori mientras jugaba con la mano de Jade

-Es bueno saber eso—dijo Holly

Todos se pusieron a reír al ver las caras de resignación de los chicos

-Bola de pervertido—dijo Trina riéndose, los demás asintieron

-Ustedes chicas son un caso—dijo Sikowitz con una sonrisa de orgullo, al saber que ambas parejas se habían tomado su tiempo para estar seguras de los que hacían. Se alegró saber que ninguna había empujado hacer a la otra algo que no quería o de lo que no estaba completamente segura. El habían visto las miradas de amor que ambas parejas se daban cuando estaban en HA, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran listas para darse el siguiente paso.

-Y lo seguiremos siendo—dijo Jade sonriéndole a su maestro/padre


	43. Chapter 43

N/A: Hola Criaturitas, espero que estén pasando un gran Viernes Santo. Tal vez actualice Conexiones porque aun estoy trabajando en el capitulo. Pervertid s que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 43: Te Amo

Jade observaba por la ventana del auto, luego de soslayo miraba como su morena iba muy concentrada en el camino. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar todo lo que la morena había hecho solo para pedirle otra vez que se casara con ella, todo lo que se había esmerado en cantarle, en mostrarle todos esos momentos.

Jade no podía negar que amaba cada vez que la morena hacia algo así solo por ella y solamente para ella, le era imposible no sonreír cuando sabía que la morena se esforzaba en prepararle una sorpresa. La pelinegra dejo salir un suspiro el cual no pasó desapercibido por la morena a su lado. Tori miro de soslayo a la pelinegra y sonrió al ver la alegría en el rostro de su prometida. La morena se sentía feliz de saber que todos sus esfuerzos lograban hacer sonreír al amor de su vida.

La pareja se dirigía a su casa, luego de haber visto el video de sus juegos, ir a comer y celebrar el compromiso en familia, cada quien se fue a su casa. El día siguiente hablarían sobre la fecha de la boda, y todo respectivamente a ese tema.

-Llegamos—dijo Tori mientras le abría la puerta del carro a Jade quien se había quedado hundida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Jade bajo del carro y se adelantó mientras que Tori sacaba su chaqueta y seguía a la pelinegra. Jade se dirigió a la cocina inmediatamente, tenía sed. Tori solo observo a la pelinegra y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá más grande dejando descansar su espalda en uno de los brazos del sofá, se quitó los zapatos y se relajó esperando a Jade.

Segundos después la morena sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos color azul verde mirándola fijamente con alegría.

-Te amo—susurro Jade mirando con la morena le sonreía. Jade sabía que el decirle a Tori esas dos palabras era provocar que la sonrisa más brillante apareciera en el rostro de la morena y no iba a negar que amaba esa reacción para ella era las más hermosa.

-Te amo—le respondió Tori sonriendo como niña pequeña

Nos dijeron nada solo se quedaron de esa manera, viéndose a los ojos y disfrutando de las sonrisas que adornaban los rostros de cada una. Tori levanto una mano, acariciando el rostro de Jade, con la yema de sus dedos creaba líneas sobre las cejas, la nariz, los labios, los ojos y las mejillas de la pelinegra quien solo podía cerrar los ojos antes las tiernas caricias de la morena sobre su rostro; abrió los ojos para ver como la morena la observaba, solo podía notar amor, ternura, alegría de tenerla cerca, admiración. Esa mirada profunda de la morena solo le provocaban escalofríos y una sensación cálida en el pecho.

En ese momento Jade se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado valía la pena, aunque si por ella hubiera sido hubiera evitado tratado de evitar que la morena sufriera por dos meses, los dos meses en los que ella estuvo en coma, pero como dicen las cosas pasan por algo, sin ese accidente quizás ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de la profundidad del amor que la morena le tiene, no se hubiera dado cuenta que tan fuerte era su amor, y de cuanto se necesitaban.

-Eres hermosa—susurro Tori mientras sonreía al ver la cara de sorpresa de Jade y al mismo tiempo ver como las mejillas de esta se iban sonrojando un poco

-Tú también lo eres—murmuro Jade aun estando sonrojada, a pesar de los años que llevaban juntas aún no se acostumbraba a esas palabras por parte de la morena, no porque no se las dijera, sino porque su mitad-latina siempre se las decía en un momento inesperado; las palabras salían de la nada y desde lo más profundo del corazón de la morena.

Jade noto como Tori dudaba si besarla o no, sonrió ante eso. Muchas veces Tori parecía segura de sí misma, pero en ocasiones como esa ella siempre dudaba así que siempre esperaba a que Jade hiciera el primer movimiento. Sin duda alguna Jade cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ambas, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, no pudieron evitar que un gemido de gusto saliera de sus bocas. Ambas estaban felices después de todo, estaban juntas y por fin se cumpliría uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

Jade no perdió el tiempo para enredar sus dedos los cabellos castaños, Tori por su parte tenía una mano en la mejilla de Jade y la otra en su cintura, de esa manera evitaba que la pelinegra se cayera por los movimientos.

El beso cada vez tomaba más pasión, mas deseo. Ninguna quería separarse, pero por la falta de aire lo tuvieron que hacer, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, sus cabellos desordenados, Tori no perdió mucho tiempo y volvió a besar a Jade quien sin dudarlo respondió con la misma emoción que la morena.

Poco a poco sus ropas fueron cayendo a los pies del sofá; lo único que había quedado intacto era su ropa interior, pero ambas sentían que necesitaban quitarlas ya que estaban en su camino, estorbaban, querían sentirse piel con piel. Tori en un rápido y cuidadoso movimiento dejo a Jade debajo de su cuerpo, sus manos rozaban los costados de la pelinegra provocándole suspiros.

Sin esperar mucho el sostén de Jade cayó al piso, la pelinegra solo podía suspirar al sentir los labios de la morena en su cuello, para luego sentir como estos cada vez iban bajando hacia sus pechos. Jade podía sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias de la morena, ahora sus pechos estaban más sensibles y no dudaba que la morena lo supiera.

Gimió cuando la morena beso sus pechos, sentía como la lengua de la morena trabajo su pecho derecho y le daba atención con una mano al otro. La pelinegra sintió la sonrisa de Tori contra su pecho y si su mente no estuviera en blanco le habría dado un golpe por molestarla de esa manera.

Luego de entretenerse en los pechos de la pelinegra fue dejando un camino de besos en el abdomen de esta, donde sabia su bebe estaba creciendo. Jade mantenía los ojos cerrados al sentir las caricias y los besos de la morena por todo su cuerpo, aun no entendía como Tori era capaz de provocar que su mente dejara de trabajar perfectamente. Ella _La Malvada Bruja del Oeste_ no podía pensar con claridad cuando tenía a la morena besando y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Jade sintió como era despojada de su última prenda, sintió como la morena se iba acercando a su zona sensible y automáticamente sus manos fuera a parar en los cabellos castaños. Tori sonrió ante el gemido que salió de la boca de la pelinegra cuando ella solo acaricio su intimidad con la yema de sus dedos.

-Sigue jugando Vega—gruño Jade en tono de advertencia

Tori dejo de jugar para solo querer escuchar los gemidos de Jade acompañados de su nombre. Jade sentía como la lengua de Tori acaricia su clítoris, arqueaba su espalda ante cada caricia, sentía que poco a poco sus músculos se iban contrayendo.

Jade arqueo su espalda, gimiendo/gritando el nombre de la morena entre sus piernas al sentir como esta adentra dos dedos en su intimidad. El movimiento era lento al igual que los beso que la morena iba dejando en su cuerpo. Poco a poco cada movimiento se hacía más rápido provocando que más suspiros y gemidos salieran de su boca, sus gemidos fueron callados por los labios de Tori

Jade no sintió cuando la morena había ido subiendo por su cuerpo, estaba demasiada distraída por el placer que la morena le estaba brindando. La pelinegra paso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tori, sosteniendo de la morena mientras sentía que su liberación se acercaba a cada momento, los movimientos de la mano de Tori la estaba volviendo loca. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se contraía en placer, sus ojos cerrados siendo incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, sus uñas enterrándose en la espalda de su morena, los gemidos que quedaban perdidos en su garganta.

Tori sabía que la Jade pronto llegaría su orgasmo y acelero los movimientos de su mano, sintió como Jade enterraba más aun las uñas en su espalda mientras se arqueaba dejando salir en gemido gutural. Miro como Jade se quedaba con los ojos cerrados y tratando de recuperar la respiración. Se quitó de encima de Jade para dejar que esta volviera en sí, quito algunos mechones de cabello que se pegaban al rostro pálido. Observo como Jade empezaba abrir los ojos

-¿Estás bien? —pregunto la morena

-Uhh Hmm—fue lo único que salió de la boca de Jade, Tori solo sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Jade. Tori se sorprendió cuando Jade la empujo para quedar sobre ella

-Mi turno—dijo la gótica con voz ronca

Jade no perdió el tiempo para besar Tori, quien le respondió encantada. La pelinegra podía sentir el bulto oculto por los boxers de la morena. Suspiro en ternura al saber que la morena siempre la ponía a ella primero. Jade movió las caderas provocando que Tori gimiera entre el beso, lo que provocó que se pararan

La pelinegra siguió con el movimiento de sus caderas, provocando más jadeos y gemidos en la morena. Jade sonrió al saber que siempre que quería podía provocar que la morena hiciera esos hermosos sonidos que solo provocaban que deseara más a la mitad-latina. Beso el cuello de la morena mientras se deshacía de la última prenda de la morena porque no sabía en qué momento el sostén de esta había desaparecido, pero lo agradecía, eso significaba menos trabajo para ella.

Tori trato de moverse, pero Jade la detuvo poniendo la mano en el hombro moreno

-Hoy yo estoy arriba—dijo Jade con voz ronca

Tori no pudo hacer nada en contra del argumento de Jade, sabía que la pelinegra no le estaba pidiendo permiso, solo le estaba haciendo saber que estaba vez ella llevaría la riendo de todo en su acto de intimidad.

Jade sonrió con orgullo al ver que la morena no hacía nada para hacerle cambiar de opinión, solo se dejó llevar por sus caricias.

Ambas estaban desnudas en la sala de su casa, nada les importaba, ni siquiera que la loca de Trina llegar y las encontrara en pleno acto; en ese momento solo eran ellas dos y nada más a su alrededor.

Jadeos y suspiros salieron de sus bocas cuando Tori entro en Jade, esta vez Jade era la que llevaba el ritmo. Un ritmo lento, suave, solo se dejaba llevar por sus instintos porque su mente se encontraba demasiado ocupada deleitándose con los gemidos de la morena bajo su cuerpo. Tori solo podía mirar el rostro de placer de su pelinegra mientras esta movía las caderas sobre ella, acariciaba las piernas pálidas.

Muy a pesar de que la morena quería que Jade hiciera los movimientos más rápidos no podía decir nada, sabía que Jade no le haría caso, Jade era la que mandaba en ese momento. Sus gemidos se escuchaban por toda la sala, pero Jade se encargó de callarlos besando a Tori. Un beso torpe debido a los movimientos de sus cuerpos, a los gemidos, a sus respiraciones agitadas.

Tori noto que Jade estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax, ella también lo estaba. La lentitud en la que Jade se movía solo provocaba más placer en ambas. No aguantaron muchos, ambas llegaron a su orgasmo, gimiendo el nombre de la otra.

Jade dejo descansar su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos. Ambas estaban recuperando su respiración, estaban tranquilas al estar en los brazos de la otra, ese era su lugar más seguro.

-Te amo—susurro Tori al oído de Jade

-Te amo—respondió Jade dejando salir un suspiro


	44. Chapter 44

N/A: Hola Criaturitas, Conexiones aun no esta lista asi que tendran que esperar un poco mas. En cuanto a Como Perros y Gatos aun sigo traduciendo. Se que me odiaran por como va a terminar este capitulo pero Yolo

Capítulo 45: Saliendo del Closet I

No sabía que horas era, pero de lo que estaba segura, era de que aún faltaba poco para el amanecer. Tori miro a su alrededor y noto que aún seguían en la sala de su casa, miro hacia su pecho para ver a Jade descansar tranquilamente sobre ella. La morena pudo notar su falta de vestimentas no le tomo mucho recordar el porqué de eso y tampoco puedo evitar sonreír

Paso su mano por los cabellos azabaches de Jade, acariciando lentamente y con suavidad, escucho como la pelinegra suspiro ante sus caricias, mas sin embargo no despertó. La morena siguió mirando el rostro de su prometida, segundos después sintió con la pelinegra se removía incomoda, siendo sincera Tori sabía que el sofá era todo menos cómodo para dormir.

Tori se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Jade, lentamente tomo a Jade entre sus brazos, despacio fue subiendo las escaleras, deposito a Jade en la cama con mucho cuidado. La mitad-latina aún se preguntaba que había hecho para tener a Jade a su lado, que había hecho para que esa hermosa pelinegra la amara de la manera en que la que lo hacía, porque, aunque Jade no lo dijera muy seguido, Tori sentía todo el amor de Jade en cada gesto, caricia y sonrisa. Pero donde más la morena lo notaba era en esos ojos azul verdoso.

La morena noto como Jade se movía en busca de ella, ambas se habían acostumbrado a sentir en calor de la otra para poder dormir sonrió, esperaba que eso le durara para siempre, no se podía imaginar una vida sin su pelinegra, el simple hecho de solo pensarlo le causaba un vacío en el pecho. Se recostó al lado de la gótica y sintió como esta se apegaba a su cuerpo, buscando un lugar seguro que solo ella le podía dar.

Ambas se sentían seguras en los brazos de la otra y estar así era lo único que necesitaban para poder descansar.

….

Jade se despertó al no sentir el cuerpo de Tori junto al sueño, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación. Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el pecho de la morena luego de las actividades que habían tenido, cuando se cerebro empezó a trabajar correctamente dedujo que Tori la había cargado hasta la habitación para que no durmiera incomoda en el sofá. Internamente agradeció que la morena haya hecho eso.

Jade espero a que Tori subiera a la habitación, no se quería levantar de la cama. La pelinegra tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a su prometida. Jade quería saber que había hecho la morena cuando ella no estuvo a su lado, como había en si logrado acostumbrarse a no tenerla cerca, ella se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba del calor de Tori para poder descansar tranquila pero no se imaginaba lo duro que tuvo que haber sido para la morena pensar que quizás ella no despertaría jamás.

Jade sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la morena con una bandeja de comida. Vio como Tori le sonrió

-Buenos días—dijo Tori acercándose a la cama

-Buenos días—respondió Jade, la pelinegra estaba buscando una manera de preguntarle a Tori, pero no quería indisponer a su morena, sabía que quizás sería incómoda para la morena hablar d ese tema tan delicado

Tori noto que de un momento a otro Jade se había puesto pensativa –¿Pasa algo? —pregunto la morena

Jade miro a Tori -¿Cómo lograste acostumbrarte a no tenerme cerca? –

Tori sabía que tarde o temprano Jade le preguntaría eso así que no se sorprendió

-Nunca me acostumbre—dijo Tori

-¿Entonces? –

-Solo buscaba la manera de no pensar en que estabas en coma, solo buscaba la manera de no pensar en nada, poner mi mente en blanco para que mi cuerpo descansara—dijo Tori mientras hacia un ademan para que empezaran a comer –nunca fue fácil, me acostumbre a tenerte cerca todas las noches, a ser la primera en despertar y despertar abrazada a ti, a tomar duchas juntas de vez en cuando, a desayunar juntas, irnos juntas al trabajo, a discutir cada vez que podíamos por algo sin importancia—Jade escuchaba atentamente –todo fue horrible, el no dormir a tu lado, no despertar a tu lado, no verte despierta, no pelear, no verte sonreír, no verte feliz. Trina siempre venía a ver como estaba, pero todo era lo mismo. Nada cambiaba, las pesadillas de que despertabas, pero cuando te abrazaba desaparecías—

Jade entendió porque Tori la había abrazo con tanta fuerza cuando despertó. La morena tenía miedo de que fuera una pesadilla, de que despertaría y no la encontraría despierta. Jade hizo la bandeja de comida a un lado y sin importar que la sabana se cayera dejando su cuerpo desnudo se lanzó a los brazos de Tori. Con el abrazo le quería transmitir seguridad a la morena, Tori agradeció ese gesto. La mitad-latina sabía que las palabras sobraban con las acciones de Jade.

Jade se separó de Tori y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ella, Tori respondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Con eso daban a entender que nada las volvería a separar, que ahora estaban juntas y que pronto se podrían casar como lo habían planeado.

…

El fin de semana había pasado rápido para la pareja. Se encontraban en la oficina de Tori revisando unos papeles hasta que Emma, Sam, Trina y Cat llegaron. Todas se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina

-¿Cuándo será la boda? —pregunto Cat

-En tres meses—respondió Jade, Cat sonrió con inocencia y Jade lo entendió –si Cat puedes diseñar mi vestido—

-Por fin!—grito Cat, desde que era una niña había sonado con ser la diseñadora del vestido de novia de Jade, el que ella le hiciera ese vestido significaba mucho para la pelirroja. Trina al ver a su esposa entusiasmada se puso a reír, Cat era una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta

-¿Y la luna de miel? —pregunto Trina

-Esa será después del nacimiento del bebe—respondió Tori –Jade no puede viajar porque la presión del avión provocaría un aborto—

Todas los entendieron, lo que menos querían era perder al bebe, por lo que Tori y Jade tenían planeado pasar una semana en la playa y alejarse de toda la civilización.

-Sam y Em serán las madrinas—dijo Jade –así que no me avergüencen—

-Entonces cual es el chiste—se quejó Sam –se supone que los hermanos están para hacer tonterías y hacerte pasar vergüenza para que en un futuro te rías hasta el dolor de estómago—

-Sam tiene razón—dijo Trina –sino de nada serviría tener hermanas o hermanos—

-Tu no cuentas loca—se quejó Jade

-Tonta—dijo Trina

-Fea—

-Idiota—

Emma, Sam, Cat y Tori suspiraron mientras escuchaban a Jade y Trina insultarse, Tori por su parte aprovecho para salir de la oficina e ir a buscar algunos bocadillos a la cafetería de la empresa, sabía que dos embarazadas necesitarían mucha comida.

Emma siguió a Tori para ayudarla y alejarse de los gritos de las chicas

-¿A dónde vas? —pregunto la pelinegra

-A buscar bocadillos por si a ellas les dan antojos—respondió la morena –crees que Cat este obsesionada con el chocolate como lo está Jade—

Emma se encogió de hombros –Esa es una pregunta difícil—dijo la pelinegra

-Tienes razón—dijo Tori –por cierto, necesitare de su ayuda—

-¿Para qué? —pregunto Emma con curiosidad

-Bueno, ya sabes aún no se si los chicos ya tienen todo listo para ayudarme hacer tiempo en mi horario—empezó a decir la morena mientras se acercaban al elevador –quiero que Jade se sienta segura con el embarazo, sé que tanto ella como yo tenemos miedo de no ser buenas madres y queremos lo mejor para nuestro bebe— Emma dejo salir un suspiro

–Lo harán bien—dijo la pelinegra –y claro que te ayudaremos además de que nuestro sobrino o sobrina será muy mimado por sus tías—

-No quiero saber lo que harán—dijo Tori riéndose ante los pucheros de la pelinegra –cuando piensas hablar con ellas—

-¿Sobre qué? —pregunto Emma

-Sobre tu sexualidad—dijo Tori saliendo el elevador

-No lo sé—dijo Emma mirando hacia el piso, Tori solo la observo y noto algo que solo había notado en Jade

Tori y Emma tenían una amistad bastante peculiar, a pesar de que Emma les tuviera confianza a sus hermanas no se sentía del todo segura hablar de ese tema con ellas por eso había preferido ir con Tori para que le aconsejara que hacer. Tori siempre se mostró respetuosa con ella y eso hizo que Emma le dijera sobre su homosexualidad.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? —pregunto Tori mirando como Emma levantaba la cabeza en sorpresa –te pareces mucho a Jade no solo físicamente, pero tú eres como su parte más tierna y Sam es su parte más rebelde—

Ninguna se dio cuenta de que Ryder estaba cerca de ellas escuchando la conversación. Tori decidió que era bueno sentarse y hablar con Emma sobre ese tema tan delicado. Ryder decidió escuchar todo para conveniencia propia

-Eso solo que no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar—

-¿Lo dices por lo que paso con tu padre? —

Emma asintió sin mirar a Tori a la cara

-Él dijo que Jade era una decepción y que probablemente nosotras también lo seriamos—

Tori lo entendió, Emma tenía miedo de que su familia estuviera decepcionada de ella -¿Por qué aceptaste que Jade saliera conmigo? —pregunto Tori

Emma miro sin entender a Tori, las cosas eran diferentes –Tu siempre respetas las ideas, decisiones de Jade. Desde el día en que Jade hablo de ti siempre decía lo mucho que le ayudabas en su relación con Beck aun cuando ella era una perra contigo. Creo que el hecho de que quisieras a Jade por lo que era y es, y la respetaras nos hizo aceptarte, me hizo aceptarte porque sabía que querías y quieres a mi hermana—

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? – dijo Tori –tú puedes encontrar a alguien que te respete y para eso no tiene que ser un hombre. El hecho de que seas mujer no quiere decir que por ley te tienen que gustar los hombres, eres un ser humano que puede decidir a quién amar y a quien no. Solo se feliz con las decisiones que tomes—

Emma miro a Tori y entendió lo que la morena le estaba diciendo. Tori noto el alivio en los ojos de la pelinegra y sonrió

-Cuando estés preparada házmelo saber, yo estaré ahí para ti—Emma sonrió y asintió con más alegría de saber que alguien la apoyaría siempre, solo tenía que estar completamente preparada para decirle a su familia que ella era Lesbiana.

-Hay que ir por los bocadillos—dijo Emma, Tori asintió –Tori—

-Dime—

-Gracias—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-No hay de que—le respondió Tori

….

Ryder después de escuchar la conversación de Tori y Emma decidió ir a ver a Jade, ahora que la morena no estaba junto a Jade podía acercarse a Jade sin tener que verle la cara a la mitad-latina

-Jade—dijo Ryder entrando en la oficina de Tori, Jade se encontraba sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio. Cat y Trina se habían ido a buscar algunas cosas que necesitarían, Sam había ido al baño.

-¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Jade levantándose para irse al sofá, se sentía cansada, el hecho de pelear con un Vega era agotador

-Solo pasaba de visita—dijo el chico –¿y Victoria? —

-No sé—dijo Jade tomando un poco de agua

-No se te hace extraño que tu hermana se haya ido detrás de ella—

Jade rodo los ojos ante las estupideces de Ryder, ella sabía que Emma y Tori tenían esa rara relación de hermana mayor, hermana menor. Jade aun no podía entender esa relación, pero le agradaba saber que Emma se sentía cómoda hablando con Tori, para Jade el que sus hermanas y su novia se llevaran bien era muy importante

-No—dijo Jade –esas dos siempre han sido muy cercanas—

-No te da miedo que Tori influencie a Emma—Jade rodo los ojos en fastidio –las escuche hablar sobre esas estúpidas ideas de la homosexualidad—

Eso llamo la atención de Jade inmediatamente –La homosexualidad no es una estupidez tu pedazo de ignorante—chasqueo Jade enojada

Si algo Jade odiaba con cinco pasiones era que las personas insultaran de una u otra forma la homosexualidad, para ella nadie tenía el derecho de cuestionar las preferencias de los demás y si querían hacerlo que leyeran y se dieran cuenta que la palabra "homosexualidad" fue inventada antes de la palabra "heterosexualidad"

-Que crees que diga tu padre cuando se entere de que tu novia le ha metido tonterías a tu hermana—

-Sikowitz estaría más que contento de buscarle una novia—respondió Jade

-Sabes que no hablo de el—dijo Ryder

-Sikowitz es mi padre—dijo Jade dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la pelinegra salió de la oficina de su novia para alejarse del imbécil que estaba ahí, pero para su mala suerte este decidió seguirla –mira Ryder déjame solo, no estoy de humor para lidiar con tu ignorancia—

Ryder no le hizo caso y tomo a Jade por la muñeca para detenerla. Jade tomo una bocanada de aire para no sacar sus tijeras y clavárselas en la muñeca a ese tipo por tocarla.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi—siseo la pelinegra


	45. Chapter 45

N/A: El final de esta hermosa historia como muchos de ustedes le llaman esta por llegar. Criaturitas espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 45: Saliendo del Closet II

Los señores Vega, Daniels y Elizabeth iba saliendo del ascensor cuando vieron como Ryder tomaba a Jade de la muñeca para detenerla. Elizabeth inmediatamente frunció el ceño, no entendía como ese chico tenía las agallas de tomar a su hija de esa manera y detenerla en contra de su voluntad, ahora tenía más razones para no querer al chico cerca de su hija.

Elizabeth vio a Samantha llegar y noto el enojo en su hija menor, sabía que eso solo quería decir que Sam iba a golpear a Ryder y por primera en su vida Elizabeth deseo que lo hiciera. Todos los adultos jadearon al ver como Tori llegaba y golpeaba a Ryder para que soltara a Jade. Tori se había cansado de hablar y de ser ignorada por Ryder, así que hizo lo que siempre había querido hacer, dejarle en claro que si tocaba a su prometida; ella lo golpearía. Todos se apresuraron para detener una pelear más fuerte, pero no lo lograron ya que Ryder le devolvió el golpe a la morena.

Escucharon que Tori le dijo a Sam y Emma que retrocedieran y que se llevaran a Jade, pero la gótica no quiso, no iba a dejar a Tori sola en ese momento. Ella se quedaría allí a esperar por su prometida.

Trina llego y al ver que Tori y Ryder se estaba peleando se metió para detenerlos.

-Ya basta! —les grito la morena mayor al ver que Ryder se quería ir sobre su hermana otra vez. Ryder no se detuvo e iba a golpear a Tori, pero en lugar de darla a la mitad-latina le dio a Trina provocando que el labio de esta sangrara.

David corrió para evitar que sus hijas siguieran peleando y que mandaran a Ryder al hospital. Elizabeth corrió hacia donde estaban sus hijas para asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien.

-No vuelvas a tocarla—dijo Tori mirando a Ryder con odio, ya le había aguantado demasiado y no iba a permitir que siguiera pisoteando su orgullo, no iba permitir que lastimara a Jade de ninguna manera.

-Solo estaba diciéndole las estupideces que le estas metiendo a Emma—dijo Ryder limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior

-¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Tori confundida

-Las escuche hablar sobre que Emma es lesbiana—dijo Ryder con asco

Jade sintió como su hermana se tensó ante lo dicho por Ryder. Jade volteo a ver a Emma quien está más pálida de lo que era y miraba a Tori como buscando una respuesta o una señal de ayuda.

-Podemos ir a mi oficina—dijo Tori mirando a todos los que estaban presentes –este es un tema que prefiero hablarlo en un lugar privado y no en los corredores de la empresa—

Todos asintieron y aunque a Tori no le gustara los padres de Ryder y este entraron en su oficina, pero por culpa de Ryder, todos se habían enterado de lo que Emma planeaba decirles a todos en una cena familiar.

Emma espero a que todos entraran para poder hablar con Tori

-¿Qué hago? —le pregunto la pelinegra

-No es necesario que lo aceptes para darle el gusto a Ryder de verte en apuros solo para molestarme, si quieres puedes decirles que quieres hablar con todos más tarde, faltan Cat, André, Robbie, Sikowitz y Beck—

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen? —dijo Emma –la manera en cómo lo dijo Ryder dejo a todos en shock—

-No te preocupes por eso, se lo tomaran bien—le dijo la morena poniendo una mano en el hombro de Emma para darle seguridad –no dejes que los comentarios de Ryder sobre este tema te hagan sentir incomoda, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte—

Emma asintió y le hizo señas a Tori para que entraran a la oficina y arreglaran todo de una buena vez, la pelinegra había decidido esperar para aclarar las cosas. Quería que todos estuvieran, quería que Sikowitz estuviera presente. Sikowitz era un padre para ella y sus hermanas, quizás para todos los chicos de la banda.

Las chicas entraron en la oficina, la tensión en el aire era palpable. El enojo en Jade, Sam y Elizabeth era bastante evidente. Trina les estaba dando la espalda a todos tratando de calmarse; Tori conocía muy bien a su hermana para saber que lo último que quería era ver a Ryder cerca de ella. Tori miro a sus padres y a los de Ryder quienes parecían esperar una explicación de todo lo que pasaba, pero la morena decidió ignorar esas miradas.

-Emma ¿quieres que llame a los demás o lo harás ahora? —pregunto Tori sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio

-Llama a los demás—respondió la pelinegra, Emma no sabía a donde hacerse, notaba las miradas de su madre y hermanas quienes estaban enojadas, pero cuando Jade le extendió la mano se sorprendió y sonrió al saber que su hermana mayor no estaba enojada con ella.

Jade abrazo a Emma para hacerle saber que la apoyaba en todo –No tienes por qué tener miedo—le susurro Jade al oído –aunque no te voy a negar que estoy un poco celosa de que se lo dijeras a Vega antes que a mí—

Ese comentario provoco una risa en Emma que logro contagiar a Jade y a Sam quien había escuchado el comentario de Jade

-Estas celosa de tu prometida—susurro Sam, Jade le dio un golpe en el hombro a Sam

Elizabeth al notar las sonrisas de sus hijas se relajó, sabía que ahora todas estaban bien. Elizabeth puso una mano en el hombro de Emma para hacerle saber que la apoyaba sin importar que.

-Victoria nos puedes explicar porque golpeaste a Ryder—preguntó Allison lo cual provoco que Tri rodara los ojos en fastidio y que Tori dejara salir un bufido de desesperación

-No voy a permitir que lastime a Jade—dijo la morena

-Pero eso no quiere decir que se tenga que ir a los puños—

-Ya se lo había advertido, pero el creyó que mis advertencias eran en vano. Ahora quiero saber que va a pasar en la empresa porque está claro que mientras ambos tengamos acciones en esta empresa las peleas seguirán pasando ya que ustedes—dijo Tori mirando a los Daniels –no hacen nada para poner quieto a su hijo quien ya no es un niño de ocho años—

-Se los advertí hace días—dijo Trina aun dándoles la espalda a todos –si no hacen nada para arreglar la situación esta empresa no va a poder seguir funcionando—

Holly, David y Elizabeth se miraron entre ellos y sabían que las chicas tenían razón, todo había empezado con discusiones que no habían pasado de eso, pero ahora eran hasta golpes en medio de los pasillos de la empresa, no sabían que seguiría después.

-Mike y Allison acaban de vender sus acciones—dijo David, esa noticia provoco que Ryder viera a sus padres con sorpresa –Elizabeth, Holly y yo compramos las acciones de los Daniels y ahora las dividiremos entre ustedes—

Trina y Tori no pudieron evitar las sonrisas que se plasmaron en sus rostros, eso quería decir que ahora no tendría que aguantar la incompetencia de Ryder, ahora podían sentirse más libres de poder despedir al chico si este hacia algo que fuera en contra del reglamento.

-En la última junta no dimos cuenta de que mientras Tori y Ryder siguieran teniendo poder en las juntas no podrían trabajar juntos—dijo Elizabeth –Mike, Allison y nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo de que los Daniels tenían que vender las acciones o buscar a otro representante que ocupara el lugar de Ryder en la empresa—

Jade y las gemelas solo escuchaban lo que todos estaban hablando, se giraron al ver la puerta abrirse y ver a Cat, André, Robbie y Beck entrar. Jade volteo a ver a Tori quien tenía el celular en la mano.

Jade sintió como Emma se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa ante la presencia de todos, segundos después la puerta se volvió abrir

-Llegue—dijo Sikowitz sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver y sentir la tensión en la oficina

-Loco—le dijo Jade sonriendo

-Te duele llamarme por mi nombre—se quejó Sikowitz mientras sorbia de su coco

-Pierdes el tiempo—dijo Sam

Sikowitz noto los nervios de Emma y eso le preocupo.

-Si eso es todo—dijo Tori levantándose –nosotros tenemos un asunto familiar que atender—

Con eso Tori les dio a entender a los Daniels que su presencia estaba de sobre en esa oficina, la morena podía sentir la mirada de odio de Ryder sobre ella y la mirada de desaprobación de Allison.

-Siéntense—dijo la morena

Cat se acercó a Trina y cuando esta se dio vuelta Cat no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de su boca al ver el labio lastimado de Trina

-¿Qué te paso? —preguntó Cat claramente molesta, todos se tensaron un poquito ante eso

-Tori y Ryder se pelearon y bueno los quise separar, pero el idiota de Ryder no sabe lo que significa basta y me golpeo—

Tori le mando un mensaje a Alejandra para que le trajera un botiquín. Emma miro a Tori buscando a que esta le ayudara, ya que casi todos la estaba mirando para que explicara si lo que Ryder había dicho era cierto o solo una mentira.

-Emma no quería hablar de esto de esta manera—dijo Tori –ella quería que hiciéramos una cena para poder hablarlo con calma—

-Tori tiene razón—dijo Emma tomando un poco más de coraje para poder continuar con lo que Tori le había ayudado –lo que Ryder dijo tiene un poco de verdad. Tori y yo estábamos hablando sobre mí, pero Tori no me estaba metiendo nada en la cabeza—la pelinegra suspiro –ella me pregunto que cuando les diría a ustedes de que soy lesbiana-

Jade se acercó a su hermana menor para abrazarla otra vez –No entiendo porque tenías tantas dudas de decirnos eso, nadie aquí te va a juzgar—dijo Jade sonriéndole a su hermana

-Yo ya lo sabía—dijo Sikowitz sonriendo –las miradas que le lanzas a esa chica de tu clase de actuación son como las que Jade le daba a Toro—

Sikowitz muchas veces ponía a Emma con Nicole ya que ellas le recordaban a Jade y Tori. Jade y Emma abrieron los ojos como platos provocando que todos se pusieran a reír y que la tensión en la oficina desapareciera

-Yo también ya lo sabía—dijo Sam sorprendiendo a sus hermanas –he visto como reaccionas cuando nuestras amigas hablan sobre que chico les gusta. Tu siempre evades el tema porque obviamente no te gusta, además soy tu gemela—

Todos sabían que Sam tenía razón, esa conexión que tenían al ser gemelas no le podía mentir. Elizabeth se acercó a Emma para abrazarla

-Siempre serás mi hija, mi único angelito—Jade y Sam iban a protestar cuando Elizabeth las interrumpió –ustedes son mis diablitos así que no se quejen—

Todos volvieron a reír antes los pucheros de las dos pelinegras. Emma miro a Tori quien solo le sonrió, sin pensar la menor de los West se acercó a Tori y le dio un abrazo.

-Ahora ¿por qué se lo dijiste a Vega antes que a mí? —se quejó Jade, Tori noto el brillo malicioso en los ojos de jade

-Porque tú me ibas a molestar con eso—se quejó Emma –y si se lo decía a Sam también, en cambio Tori solo me dijo que tenía que buscar la manera de decírselo a ustedes para que me sintiera más segura de mí misma—

-Pero somos tus hermanas—se quejó Sam

-Pero molestan mucho—se quejó Emma

Todos se estaban riendo de la pelea entre las hermanas West, todos sabían que Jade y Sam solo estaban molestando a su hermana menor

-Debiste haber confiado en tus hermanas mayores—dijo Sam

-Solo eres mayor por unos minutos—dijo Emma rodando los ojos en diversión –y parece que de las tres yo soy la mayor y no Jade—

-Emma ahora podemos ver chicas juntos—dijo André moviendo las cejas provocando que Emma se riera. Si la West menor era sincera consigo misma no esperaba tantas risas con respecto a ese tema, pero al ver a Tori y Jade juntas, a Cat y Trina juntas se dio cuenta de que no había nada de que temer, tenía a la mejor familia que podía desear.

….

Un Mes Después

Un mes después de la pelea entre Ryder y Tori, todas las cosas en la empresa iban mucho más que mejor. Ryder se mantenía al margen de no molestar a Jade o a Tori porque ahora sabía que si la morena quería lo podía dejar sin trabajo. Ryder sabía que la morena tenía muchos motivos para despedirlo y por eso era mejor hacer todo lo que le decían

Esas cuatro semanas para Tori habían sido el paraíso en la empresa al no tener a Ryder molestándole. Lo único que en lo que la morena había estado sufriendo era en los cambios de humor de Jade, la pelinegra había estado muy sensible, cualquier cosa la ponía triste o enojada.

Tori se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, quería dibujar a Jade otra vez, para ver los cambios que habían sucedido desde el primer dibujo desde que se enteró del embarazo.

La morena estaba demasiado concentrada en el dibujo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Jade se despertó. Tori estaba terminado de darle los últimos retoques al dibujo cuando sintió que Jade dejaba descansar la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? —preguntó Jade aun con ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero al no tener el calor de la morena se había despertado

-Quiero tener dibujado tuyos a lo largo de tu embarazo—dijo Tori mirando a Jade para sonreírle y darle un beso en la mejilla –vuelve a dormir, te despertara cuando sea el momento para ir al doctor—

Ese día las chicas tenían cita con el médico para ver el avance del embarazo y empezar a tener control de los ultrasonidos. Ambas estaban emocionadas a pesar de que aún era muy temprano para tener una foto exacta del bebe.

Por otro lado, Cat estaba muy entusiasmada por hacer el vestido de novia de Jade, mientras que Holly, Elizabeth, Emma y Sam se encargaban de todos los preparativos, claro estaba de que siempre pedían la opinión de las chicas para que todo fuera perfecto. En cuanto a los chicos ellos estaban haciéndose cargo de todo en la empresa, solo buscaban a Tori para firmas de aprobación, pero mientras tanto ellos sabían que hacer, y también que Alejandra les ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por la boda de las chicas y por los embarazos. Nadie podía negar que ya era momento de que las chicas tuvieran momentos juntas.

Tori buscaba mantenerse tranquila mientras el doctor ponía el gel en el vientre de Jade, pero no puedo estar tranquila por mucho tiempo ya que, al escuchar los latidos del corazón de su bebe, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. La morena miro a Jade quien también estaba sonriendo mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Tori le dio un beso a Jade en la mejilla mientras seguían escuchando lo que el doctor les decía.

Ambas estaban felices de todo lo que estaba pasando, sentían tranquilidad y ansias al mismo tiempo. Todo era perfecto y ellas no podían pedir más, estaban juntas y eso era lo más importante para ellas.

…

Dos Meses Después

El tiempo iba cada vez más rápido, Jade y Tori estaban cada vez más emocionadas, eso quería decir que dentro de poco su boda se haría realidad, lo que tanto habían estado esperando por fin estaba cerca.

Tori había notado que el abdomen de Jade no era tan plano, eso provoco que la morena sonríe, Jade había visto a la morena sonreír

-¿Por qué sonríes? —pregunto Jade con curiosidad

-Tu vientre ha crecido—le respondió la mitad-latina

Jade frunció el ceño porque para ella su vientre seguía igual que hacía un mes atrás. Pero eso no quito que sonríe al ver a la morena tan feliz con ese pequeño detalle. Jade se preguntó si Trina estaría igual de entusiasmada que Tori.

-Ya falta poco—dijo Jade en su susurro

-Unos cuantos días más—agrego Tori

-Por fin-

Ambas no pudieron evitar sonreír ante lo que estaba pasando, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: Boda Parte I

Luego de la visita al doctor, Jade había llegado agotada a su casa. La pelinegra no negaría que se emocionaba el hecho de saber que su bebe estaba creciendo sanamente. El doctor le había dicho que tenía dos meses, tres semanas de embarazo.

Jade había observado como su morena reaccionaba ante todo lo que el doctor le decía, la gótica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la sonrisa de niña pequeña que tenía su prometida.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? —le pregunto Tori sacándola de sus pensamientos

-No—respondió Jade con suavidad, no tenía ganas de nada, solo de estar acostada y relajarse un poco. Tori asintió y se sentó con su pelinegra en el sofá, ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Ya que les quedaba poco tiempo para que a boda se llevara a cabo.

-¿Cómo fue el empezar a vivir juntas? —pregunto Jade de la nada

Tori se acomodó en el sofá.

…

 ** _Los chicos estaban contentos y nerviosos, su etapa en HA daba fin, pero una nueva etapa empezaba para todos. La emoción en sus rostros no se podía esconder._**

 ** _-Les mostré todo lo que se—les dijo Sikowitz_**

 ** _Trina y Tori habían decidido hacer una pequeña reunión en el salón de Sikowitz por supuesto que con el permiso de Helen._**

 ** _-Ahora deben aprender de personas con más experiencia que yo—continuo el loco de los cocos –no duden que siempre estaré para ustedes cuando me necesiten—_**

 ** _-Quien te dijo que te desharás de nosotros por no tenernos en tu salón- dijo Jade con una ceja alzada_**

 ** _Sikowitz no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, una sonrisa melancólica porque él había visto a esos siete chicos creer, convertirse en grandes alumnos que poco a poco lo fueron superando._**

 ** _-Nunca pensé en eso—se sinceró el calvo_**

 ** _-Qué bueno—dijo Jade con una sonrisa en el rostro_**

 ** _Todos sonrieron al ver que a pesar de todo el respeto de Jade para el loco de los cocos iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo. Era cierto que Jade lo había respetado siempre, pero todo se volvió más serio cuando Sikowitz le ayudo cuando su padre se fue. Sikowitz estuvo en esos momentos los miedos de la pelinegra por lastimar a Tori se hacían grandes, él estuvo ahí cuando ella pensó que el no tener relaciones sexuales con la morena haría que su relación se hiciera monótona, él estuvo ahí cuando ella tuvo dudas sobre si era un buen ejemplo para sus hermanas._**

 ** _Sikowitz había sido el pilar para cada uno de esos chicos y ahora que alzaban sus alas, él no podía más que sonreír con orgullo._**

…..

-Sikowitz es el mejor—susurro Jade con una sonrisa

-De eso no hay duda—respondió la morena

….

 ** _Jade estaba ayudando a Tori a meter las cajas en el carro para instalarse en su nuevo departamento. No iba a negar que el vivir con Tori no le causaba nervios porque si lo hacía, todo iba a ser un tanto diferente solo esperaba poder acoplarse lo más rápido posible._**

 ** _Terminaron de subir todas las cajas, Tori era la que iba al volante. Jade iba demasiado distraída como para manejar._**

 ** _Horas pasaron en las que lograron subir todas las cajas al departamento._**

 ** _-Bonito—dijo la morena al ver el color blanco y negro en las paredes, a petición de Jade quien quería hacer que el departamento se viera un poco clásico, Tori no se negó ya que a ella también le gustaba ese tema._**

 ** _Jade no perdió el tiempo, saco su teléfono y le dio clic a su lista de canciones. Tori sonrió mientras empezaba a desempacar. Jade tomo las cajas que estaban enmarcadas con la palabra "Libros", se dirigió al estante para ponerlos en orden alfabético. La pelinegra sonrió al ver que su colección de libros había crecido gracias que Tori siempre le compraba cualquier libro que creyera que le encantaría a la gótica y también la colección de libros de Tori hacia que el estante quedara repleto._**

 ** _-No creí que fueran tantos—comento Tori al ver todos los libros en el estante_**

 ** _-Yo tampoco—replico Jade –pero son tu colección y la mía—_**

 ** _Tori le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelinegra para tomar la caja de zapatos y dirigirse al cuarto. Jade sonrió mientras tomaba la caja de camisas y seguía a la morena._**

 ** _El departamento tenía dos recamaras, pero ambas habían decidido quedarse juntas y dejar la otra en caso de que uno de los chicos apareciera de forma imprevista. Música sonaba por todos lados, desde Jungle por Tash Sultana hasta Warrior de Aurora. Ambas chicas se movían por el departamento cantado y bailando mientras acomodaban todo a su gusto._**

 ** _-Tengo hambre—comento Jade mientras ordenaba sus películas por nombres de productor._**

 ** _-Algo en específico—pregunto Tori mientras ponían sus pantalones en uno de los cajones_**

 ** _-Pizza—murmuro Jade_**

 ** _Tori salió del cuarto en busca de su teléfono. La morena frunció el ceño al no encontrar su teléfono._**

 ** _-Jade has visto mi teléfono—grito desde la sala_**

 ** _La morena no obtuvo respuesta porque vio a la pelinegra salir del cuarto con su teléfono en las manos._**

 ** _-¿Dónde estaba? —pregunto Tori con confusión_**

 ** _-Debajo de la caja de pantalones—respondió Jade divertida, no entendía como la morena podía perder el teléfono con tanta facilidad._**

 ** _Tori sonrió con inocencia lo que provocó que la pelinegra rodara los ojos en diversión. Tori llamo a la pizzería más cerca, pero mientras estaba llegaba continuaron desempacando. Solo tuvieron que esperar unos diez minutos cuando la pizza llegó._**

 ** _Se sentaron en el suelo ya que los muebles llegarían al siguiente día, daban gracias que el padre de Tori había mandado una cama una semana antes. Comieron en silencio mientras miraban que habían logrado acomodar cada cosa en su lugar._**

 ** _-Dia pesado—dijo Jade recostándose en el suelo_**

 ** _-Bastante pesado—suspiro la morena sin poder evitarlo_**

 ** _Se quedaron tendidas en el suelo esperando a sentirse un poco más relajadas pero el cansancio había vencido a Jade provocando que se quedara dormida en el piso. Tori suspiro, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto para acomodar la cama y poder llevar a Jade para que descansara mejor._**

 ** _Tori se debatió en si despertaba a Jade o solo la tomaba en sus brazos. Decidió hacer la segunda opción para dejar que la pelinegra no se molestara con ella._**

 ** _….._**

 ** _Tori siguió acomodando cosas que aun hacían falta, de vez en cuando iba a la habitación para asegurar de que su ruido no despertara a su novia. La morena no se había dado cuenta de que tan tarde era hasta que por curiosidad miro su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que era media noche, decidió que era suficiente trabajo e irse a la cama._**

 ** _La morena no se molestó en cambiarse de atuendo, solo se recostó al lado de la pelinegra, Tori se tensó un poco al sentir como la pelinegra la abrazaba, pero se relajó, sabía que Jade siempre hacia eso cada vez que dormían juntas. Ella aun no lograba entender por qué, pero el hecho de sentir el calor corporal de la gótica le hacía que se relajara al instante. Tori se relajó, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Jade fue la primera en despertar cosa que le sorprendió ya que la morena a su lado era de las que se levantaba temprano. Frunció un poco el ceño quizás la morena estaba enferma así que como cuidado toco la frente de la morena, pero su temperatura era normal._**

 ** _La pelinegra se levantó para asearse e ir por un café a la cocina. Por suerte para la pelinegra su madre y Holly había equipado la cocina con todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Cuando salió de la habitación y camino por el pequeño pasillo para llegar a la cocina noto que todo estaba ordenado, las cajas estaban en un rincón de la cocina. Ahora entendía porque su morena seguía dormida._**

 ** _Para Jade el cocinar no era su fuerte, pero lograba defenderse un poco, así que sin más se dispuso a hacer el desayuno para ella y su novia. Todo estaba demasiado silencio para su gusto así que decidió poner un poco de musical instrumental, si la chica que amaba el negro, las películas de terror y el rock tenía un cierto gusto por la música instrumental en especial las piezas de Yurima._**

 ** _Tori se despertó al sentir el aroma a comida y el sonido de la música, se sentó en la cama y se estiro un poco. Se fue dirigió al baño para asearse y luego ir hacia la cocina._**

 ** _-Buenos días—murmuro Tori con voz soñolienta_**

 ** _-Buenos días—saludo Jade mirando con curiosidad a la morena, los cabellos castaños estaban desordenados parecían una melena de león, le gusto ese toque natural en la morena –¿café? —pregunto Jade_**

 ** _-Por favor—replico Tori sonriendo_**

 ** _Por un momento pensaron que sería incomodo el despertar juntas y darse cuenta de que en realidad estaban viviendo juntas. Tomaron el desayuno en un silencio cómodo pero que fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe._**

 ** _-Recuérdame porque tu hermana tiene una copia de la llave—murmuro Jade con el ceño fruncido_**

 ** _-Por si ocurre alguna emergencia—respondió Tori dejando salir un suspiro_**

 ** _-Llego por quien lloraban—dijo la mayor provocando que Jade y Tori rodaran los ojos, Trina era legítimamente la "Drama Queen" del grupo_**

 ** _-Buenos días chicas—saludo Cat un poco avergonzada_**

 ** _-¿Desayuno? —pregunto Jade dándose por vencida, el hecho de que fuera novia de Victoria "Tori" Vega quería decir que tenía que acostumbrarse a las locuras de la Vega mayor, aunque en más de alguna ocasión había querido degollar a la mayor por lo mismo._**

 ** _Las cuatro chicas estaban contentas, aunque el rostro de Jade dijera lo contrario, todas sabían que en el fondo de ese ceño fruncido había alegría._**

 ** _-Veo que ya terminaron—dijo Trina mirando el lugar lleno de vida por todas las cosas de las chicas_**

 ** _-Vega lo termino—dijo Jade levantando los platos de la mesa con ayuda de Tori y Cat_**

 ** _Trina se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al estante de libros, noto que habían algunos libros que eran sus favoritos y otros de los cuales tenía curiosidad de leer. Jade miro como la mayor inspeccionaba el estante._**

 ** _El timbre de la puerta principal sonó, Tori se dirigió para abrir mientras que Jade seguía viendo a Trina con curiosidad. Jade sabía que Trina a pesar de aparentar ser una idiota como ella le llamaba tenía cierto amor por la literatura cosa que hacía que admirara un poquito a la mayor._**

 ** _André, Robbie y Beck entraron en el departamento quedando sorprendidos al ver todo en orden. Bueno, a excepción de los muebles._**

 ** _-Veo que todo está en orden y nosotros que veníamos a ayudar—dijo Robbie_**

 ** _Jade se acercó a Trina para ver qué era lo que había capturado la atención de la mayor. Los chicos miraron con atención a Trina y Jade ya que esas dos chicas casi nunca tenían un tema de conversación serio._**

 ** _Y sus temas siempre eran sobre el cine clásico, la literatura, pero luego terminaban en insultos_**

 ** _-¿Qué pasa loca? —pregunto Jade al lado de la morena_**

 ** _-Ese libro- dijo Trina –The Catcher in the Rye, lo he querido leer desde hace mucho pero no he tenido tiempo de buscarlo—_**

 ** _-Tómalo—dijo Jade –pero si algo le pasa terminaras muerta—_**

 ** _Trina solo sonrió y rodo los ojos ante la amenaza de la pelinegra, Jade ya sabía que Trina cuidaría de ese libro, pero a ella siempre le gustaba amenazar._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Semanas fueron pasando en las cuales las chicas se acoplaron a su nueva rutina en la universidad, era difícil porque el hecho de tuvieran una clase por dos horas quería decir que tenían dos horas de tarea._**

 ** _Tori había sido la primera en llegar al departamento, decidió hacer la cena seguramente Jade llegaría con hambre luego de tres clases seguida de dos horas cada una. Tori no era tonta había notado que la pelinegra había estado un poco distraída y no sabía porque, tres años de relación sabía que algo estaba provocando que la pelinegra se sintiera insegura y ella averiguaría que era._**

 ** _La morena decidió llamar a Sikowitz y platicar con el sobre el comportamiento de la pelinegra, sabía que su maestro él podría ayudar. La única información que Sikowitz le dio fue el hecho de que Jade quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación pero que no sabía cómo. La morena después de hablar con su maestro se detuvo a pensar._**

 ** _Recordó que días antes ella y Jade había estado a punto de tener relaciones pero que Jade no pudo seguir debido a sus nervios y a que tenía un poco de miedo. Ese día la morena había sido comprensiva, ella también estaba nerviosa de lastimar a la gótica. No era la primera vez que lo intentaban, pero siempre algo las detenía, ninguna se molestaba eso les daba a entender que aún no estaban preparadas mental y físicamente._**

 ** _Tori no se había molestado, ella entendía perfectamente que para dar ese paso se tenía que estar completamente segura y preparada en todas las formas posibles. La morena siguió pensando en eso mientras seguía cocinando, ella no forzaría a Jade hacer algo de lo que no estaba segura, tenían mucho tiempo por delante, tenía muchas cosas por vivir y el sexo no era su prioridad._**

 ** _La morena salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse y dejar ver a su pelinegra quien traía cara de pocos amigos. Tori se acercó cautela, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y un abrazo, noto como la pelinegra se iba relajando un poco._**

 ** _-¿Estás bien? —pregunto Tori acariciando los cabellos ónix_**

 ** _-Abrumada—murmuro Jade contra el cuello de Tori sintiéndose más relajada_**

 ** _-¿Por qué? —pregunto la moren mientras caminaba hacia el sofá sin deshacer el abrazo_**

 ** _-Me encontré con Ryder—_**

 ** _Jade pudo sentir como la morena se tensaba al mencionar al chico._**

 ** _-¿Qué paso? —pregunto Tori un poco seria_**

 ** _-Dijo que él puede darme lo que tú no—dijo Jade –que el hecho de que yo estuviera contigo era porque Beck no fue bueno en "eso" y que él puede hacer que yo me vuelva hetero—_**

 ** _Tori no puedo evitar rodar los ojos ante la estupidez de Ryder –Si supiera—murmuro Jade –que nunca estuve con Beck de esa manera—_**

 ** _-¿Qué le respondiste? —Tori tenía curiosidad, sabía que su novia tenía una manera muy peculiar de responder_**

 ** _-Digamos que mis tijeras volando hacia su cara dijeron más que suficiente—respondió Jade con una sonrisa socarrona. Tori no pudo evitar reírse al imaginar la cara del chico al ver las tijeras de Jade volando hacia él._**

…

-Lo bueno que ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por el—dijo Jade dejando salir un suspiro de comodidad

-Pero siempre había que estar atentas a sus movimientos—replico Tori acariciando los cabellos de la pelinegra

-0-

Emocionada y feliz era como Tori se podía describir en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, no podía pedir más.

Todos los preparativos estaban listos para la boda solo faltaban las novias. Tori se quedó en su casa mientras que Jade se había ido a la casa Vega-Valentine a petición de la pelirroja. Tori no dejaba de jugar con sus manos mientras que su madre terminar de arreglar su cabello.

-Tori deja de moverte—se quejó Holly por milésima vez en menos de diez minutos.

-Lo siento—se disculpó la morena tratando de no moverse, pero los nervios podían con ella. Holly sonrió ante eso, Trina se había puesto peor el día de su boda

-Por lo menos no eres como tu hermana—suspiro Holly –si estuvieras bailando y cantando con ella juro que te tiro por la ventana—

Tori hizo un puchero ante la amenaza de su madre –Trina canta feo yo no—se defendió la menor

-¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Trina entrando en la habitación

-Que cantas feo—repitió Holly mirando como sus hijas hacían una competencia de miradas

-Eso quisieran—dijo la mayor en modo de diva

Tori y Holly solo pudieron negar. Aun no entendían como era que Cat podía soportar es lado de la morena.

-¿Cómo van las chicas? —pregunto Tori levantándose ya que su madre había terminado

-Digamos que Jade fue la que se puso a cantar—dijo Trina riéndose –y las gemelas le siguieron la corriente así que hay un karaoke en mi casa, lo cual tiene loca a Elizabeth no haya como callarlas—

Tori no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, sabía que Jade siempre calmaba sus nervios cantando, en cierta manera eso hizo sentir a la mitad-latina más tranquila, el saber que no era la única nerviosa.

…..

-When I got you right where I want you—cantaba Jade mientras dejaba que Cat y su madre la maquillaran

-I been pushing for this for so long—le siguió Emma mientras ponía el vestido de Jade en la cama

-Kiss me, just once, for luck—siguió Sam pasándole una de las cajitas a Cat para que le pudiera poner los aretes a Jade

Elizabeth suspiro al escuchar a sus hijas en ese momento, todas estaban emocionadas, pero cuando se ponían a cantar quien las detuviera. No era que le molestara solo que esas tres chicas sacaban todo el repertorio de canciones que tuvieran.

-And you know what he says next—dijo Jade mientras que las gemelas se le quedaban viendo para sonreír

-What he say? — dijo Sam riéndose al saber que su madre las iba a reganar por gritar

-Pomegranate—dijo Emma riéndose

-POMEGRANATE!—grito Jade haciendo que su madre gruñera por lo bajo

-AWWWWWW MAN—gritaron todas hasta Cat incluidas y luego a reír al ver la cara de resignación de Elizabeth

Cat, Emma y Sam siguieron cantando mientras que Jade solo sonreía al verse en el espejo. La emoción era tan grande que no la podía contener, la pelinegra llevo la mano a su vientre. Cat noto la acción de Jade provocando que ella también lo hiciera, sus vientres habían crecido un poco en los últimos tres meses. Todos estaban perdiendo la cabeza buscando regalos, ropas, juguetes para ambos bebes.

-¿Lista? —pregunto Cat

-Nerviosa, pero si estoy lista—dijo Jade

Elizabeth y Cat ayudaron a Jade a ponerse el vestido de novia. Cat había decidió hacer un vestido que fuera un poco suelto en el abdomen, el diseño de una rosa al lado de la cintura, sin tirantes, largo y con detalles de flores al final del vestido.

…

Tori no dejaba de moverse de lado a lado, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el lugar donde todo dio inicio, eso quería decir Hollywood Arts. David y Trina habían logrado que Helen les diera permiso claro que Sikowitz tuvo mucho que ver


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Boda Parte II

Jade se había empezado a poner nerviosa, tanto que había empezado a cortar servilletas mientras Cat terminaba de darle los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Cat no podía dejar de reírse, jamás había visto a la pelinegra de esa manera.

-Jade deja de moverte—se quejó Cat al ver que no podía terminar de maquillar a la pelinegra

Jade solo se encogió de hombros –Tengo nervios—acepto la gótica

Cat, Sam y Emma no pudieron evitar reírse y empezaron a la molestar a la pelinegra.

-Cállense si no quieren que las tire por la ventana—grito Jade haciendo que las chicas se mordieran los labios y que Elizabeth entrara en la habitación lista para separar a las chicas por si estaban peleando

-No las puedo dejar solas porque ya se están queriendo matar—se quejó la matriarca de las West dejando salir un suspiro

Sam, Emma y Cat se supieron a defenderse de los regaños de Elizabeth, pero luego de minutos todas se quedaron calladas al ver que Jade había estado callada durante toda la discusión. Todas fruncieron el ceño y fue aún más cuando escucharon a Jade reírse por lo bajo.

Cat se acercó a la pelinegra para ver qué era lo que la había hecho reír, la pelirroja sonrió al ver un mensaje de Tori diciéndole que Trina la estaba volviendo loca con su canto. Cat dejo que Jade se siguiera distrayendo con los mensajes de la morena mientras terminaba de retocar el maquillaje.

-Ya está—dijo Cat, Jade se vio al espejo y sonrió. No era la única sonriendo todas las demás también lo estaban.

…

Tori no dejaba de dar vueltas, ya había llegado a HA, la hora para la ceremonia poco a poco se iba acercando. Robbie, André y Beck no podían dejar de reírse al ver que la morena no podía calmar sus nervios, no todos los días veían a Victoria "Tori" Vega perder los nervios.

Trina veía a su hermana con mucho orgullo. La morena mayor sabía que Tori se merecía ese momento, el casarse con el amor de su vida, el estar con la persona que más amaba por el resto de su vida.

-¿Lista? –pregunto Trina

Tori miro a su hermana a la cara, dejo salir un enorme suspiro que sorprendió a todos a su alrededor –Lista—respondió la menor con una sonrisa

Todos los invitados estaban esperando la llegada de Jade.

Jade, por otro lado, estaba esperando al loco de los cocos, el sería el que la entregaría en el altar junto a su madre. Jade sonrió al recordar que Sikowitz se había puesto a llorar cuando ella le pidió que la entregara en el altar porque para ella él era como su padre.

Sikowitz vio a Jade bajar del auto y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo, la chica ruda, fría, hostil que había conocido hacía tiempo atrás había creado una hermosa familia, una hermosa familia de la cual le habían permitido formar parte.

-Jade—dijo el obseso de los cocos

-Loco—dijo la pelinegra sonriendo al ver como Sikowitz rodaba los ojos en diversión y a la misma en resignación al saber que la pelinegra no le iba a llamar por su nombre, no hasta que fuera una situación seria

Sikowitz le extendía la mano para que Jade la tomara, la pelinegra lo hizo encantada. Emma, Sam, Cat y Elizabeth sonreían ante la escena, en un momento las gemelas desearon que Víctor su padre estuviera ahí, pero sabían que eso jamás pasaría, ellas solo querían la felicidad de su hermana mayor.

-Me pregunto—dijo Sikowitz mientras empezaban a caminar –¿quién está más nerviosa, tu o Toro? – el loco de los cocos se tocó la barbilla haciendo señal de que estaba pensando

-Ambas—dijo Jade sonriendo, Sikowitz noto el destello de felicidad en los ojos de la pelinegra, sonrió ante eso. Nunca dudo que ella y Tori llegarían a ser una gran pareja. Su Gaydar como Trina le llamaba seguía funcionando al cien y no dudaba que lo mismo pasaría con Emma y Nicole, si su intuición no le fallaba diría que esas dos ya habían empezado a salir porque ya nada detenía a Emma.

-Eso es bueno—dijo Sikowitz

-Supongo—dijo Jade mirando a su maestro –nunca dudaste de nosotras—aseguro la pelinegra mientras seguían caminando, unos cuantos pasos más y llegarían al altar. Jade no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su morena verla como si ella fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver a todos los miembros de su familia y amigos sonreír.

-Desde el primer día que las vi discutir supe que algo más pasaría entre las dos—replico Sikowitz –ambas tenían una chispa que no veía hace mucho tiempo y no me equivoque, ambas se complementan, ambas se necesitan—Sikowitz suspiro, ya estaban frente a Tori, quien no dejaba de ver a Jade con una sonrisa boba plasmada en el rostro –Toro—llamo el loco de los cocos –siguen haciendo lo que has hecho durante estos años—

La morena asintió con una sonrisa, luego miro a Elizabeth

-Sigue haciéndola feliz—fue lo único que salió de la boca de su suegra

-Siempre—dijo Tori mientras tomaba la mano de Jade

La ceremonia dio inicio, Tori no podía evitar darle vistazos a Jade, creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta, Jade por su parte trataba de no reírse ante las miradas bobas de la morena. Era difícil para ambas no evitar el no mirarse, el no reírse, el querer estar más cerca de la otra. Era un día donde sus emociones estaban a flor de piel.

Beck veía a ambas chicas, sonrió al ver que después de todo Tori si había llegado a amar a Jade, que después de todo el había sido testigo de un gran amor que nació después de un café sobre el cabello de la morena. Sonrió ante la memoria, el siempre buscaría la manera de ver feliz a Jade y Tori, él se encargaría de consentir a su sobrino o sobrina.

André no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de ver lo que su mejor amiga había conseguido con mucho esfuerzo y claro que mucha pero mucha paciencia. El daría lo que fuera para que su mejor amiga siguiera sonriendo de esa manera y eso era mantener a Jade feliz. El músico sabía que la felicidad de Jade era la felicidad de Tori, era muy simple a simple vista, pero sabía que el mantener feliz a Jade era una misión difícil mas no imposible.

Robbie sonrió, en el pasado el había cometido errores, pero se alegraba al saber que ninguno de sus actos inmaduros logro hacer que Jade y Tori pelearan, que Cat y Trina se separaran. Ahora veía a Trina y Cat y se sentía feliz de ver lo feliz que ambas eran, ahora le tocaba presenciar otro acto de amor entre la pareja más rara que ha conocido, la pareja Jori como Trina y Cat las habían bautizado años atrás.

Cat no podía pedir más, la felicidad de Jade era lo que ella siempre había deseado, sabía que Tori era la chica indicada para hacer feliz a Jade porque desde la primera vez que noto que Jade sonreía por alguna tontería de la morena, desde la primera vez que vio a Jade preocupada por Tori, desde la primera vez que vio que Jade se entusiasmaba por algo tan simple como una película, sabía que Tori se tenía que quedar en la vida de Jadelyn August West.

Trina no dejaba de sonreír, Tori estaba uniendo su vida en matrimonio junto a la mujer que amaba, junto a la mujer que le había ensenado a ser fuerte, a estar segura de ella misma y a nunca dejar que nadie le hiciera sentir menos. Trina siempre se dedicó a molestar a Jade, pero en el fondo le agradecía a la pelinegra el hacer feliz a su hermana. Trina podía decir que estaba satisfecha con el simple hecho de ver a su hermana sonreír.

Todos se levantaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, el cura había dicho –Puedes besar a la novia—

Los brazos de Jade estaban alrededor del cuello de Tori mientras que una de las manos de Tori se encontraba en el cuello de la pelinegra y la otra en su cintura. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los gritos de alegría se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Jade y Tori se separaron, dejando sus frentes unidas y unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Por fin! —grito Sikowitz –ya nos habían hecho esperar mucho—

Jade miro a su loco maestro y rodo los ojos en diversión al ver que todos los demás asentían con la cabeza.

-Creímos que nunca lo harían—dijo Cat sonriendo

-Todo lo hacemos nuestra manera—dijo Jade mientras Tori la abrazaba por la espalda

-¡Si, si como sea! —se quejó Sam –¡FIESTA! —grito la pelinegra

André, Beck y Robbie gritaron junto a Sam provocando que todos rodaran los ojos. La música empezó a sonar por toda HA estaba claro que André estaba detrás de eso. Tori y Jade fueron las primeras en entrar a la pista de baile.

Ambas se movían al compás de la música, Tori no podía dejar de observar a la pelinegra frente a ella, se le hacía increíble el pensar que ahora esa hermosa pelinegra era su esposa, de que después de tanto tiempo su sueño se había hecho realidad. Todo parecía ser un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca.

El sentir los labios de Jade sobre los de ella le hicieron salir de su mundo de pensamientos. Jade sonrió al ver que Tori se había sonrojado.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – pregunto Jade con curiosidad

-Esto parecía ser un sueño hace meses atrás—dijo Tori sin dejar de mirar a Jade a los ojos –el casarme contigo—

Jade asintió porque para ella también había sido un sueño, un sueño que por fin se había hecho realidad.

…..

Horas fueron pasando en las cuales todos compartían y reían ante las locuras de Sikowitz. El alcohol había hecho estragos en André, Robbie, Beck, Sikowitz y David. Trina se había abstenido de tomar porque Cat la necesitaba en sus cinco sentidos, pero eso no había impedido que molestara a Jade.

-Tienes suerte de Cat me quitara mis tijeras—se quejó Jade mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Tori

-Si como no—replico Trina con una sonrisa socarrona

Ambas chicas empezaron a discutir, Tori y Cat suspiraron tomando el rostro de su pareja y besándolas para que se callara. El sonrojo de Jade no se podía comparar al sonrojo de Trina porque a Jade se le notaba más por su tono de piel, pero en Trina era gracioso porque el rojo se dejaba ver en su piel morena.

-Nunca aprenderán—murmuro Holly a lo que Elizabeth asintió

…

Tori iba manejando, se dirigían a su luna de miel. Todos entendían los motivos por los cuales la pareja no querían viajar. Jade podía observar como el cielo oscuro se iba llenando de destellos. La pelinegra miro su mano izquierda la cual iba entrelazada con la derecha de Tori. Vio la alianza en el dedo anular de la morena y sonrió, por fin eran esposas. Después de todo la espera había valido la pena.

Jade vio la pequeña cabaña y el lago frente a esta. Luego miro como su ahora esposa se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para luego ir y abrirle la puerta. Tori ayudo a Jade a bajar del auto.

Jade iba a empezar a caminar se sorprendió cuando la morena la levanto en brazos, Jade instintivamente paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori. Tori llevo a Jade hasta la cabaña, entraron en esta pero aun así la morena no la bajo, siguió su camino hasta la habitación principal.

Con ayuda de Jade lograron abrir la puerta de la habitación. Jade noto las velas encendidas, los pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la habitación, las sábanas blancas haciendo contraste con la decoración de la habitación.

Tori bajo a Jade, sin embargo, los brazos de la pelinegra nunca dejaron el cuello de la morena. Jade jalo a Tori para darle un beso, el cual la mitad-latina respondió con mucho interés. El beso iba cargado de amor y felicidad, después de tanta esperaba habían hecho realidad uno de sus sueños.

Se separaron en busca de un poco de aire, Tori suspiro –Te amo—

Jade miro a la morena a los ojos y pudo notar la sincera en esas dos piscinas de chocolate –También te amo—susurro la pelinegra para luego volver a besar a Tori

Tori poso sus manos en las caderas de Jade para luego ir subiendo sus manos y poder bajar la cremallera del vestido. Jade movió su cabello a un lado para darle más facilidad a la morena de deshacerse de su vestido, ella por su parte empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Tori.

No tenían apuro alguno, sabían que tenían toda una semana para ellas solas, una semana fuera de la ciudad, alejadas de todos y todo, no peleas, no trabajo, solo ellas solas disfrutando de su luna de miel, disfrutando del hecho de que eran recién casadas.

El vestido cayo a los pies de Jade dejando ver la lencería blanca de esta haciendo contraste con su piel pálida y resaltando sus atributos. Los ojos de Tori viajaron por toda la silueta de Jade, provocando que la pelinegra se sintiera orgullosa de seguir provocando esas reacciones en su morena.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –dijo Jade sonriendo

Tori no se sentía segura de hablar así que solo asintió con la cabeza para después besar a Jade, provocando que ambas soltaran un jadeo. Jade logro deshacerse de la camisa de la morena, para luego deshacerse de los pantalones de esta. Ambas estaban solo en ropa interior mientras seguían compartiendo besos y caricias.

Tori deposito con cuidado a Jade en la cama, no habían dejado de besarse en ningún momento. La morena fue dejando un camino de besos por el cuello de Jade hasta llegar a ese punto donde sabía que un beso o mordida podía provocar un gemido en la pelinegra.

Jade sintió como la morena le quitaba el sostén, la pelinegra se dejó hacer, sentía las suaves caricias de Tori por todo su cuerpo, aun no entendía porque esas simples caricias le hacían sentir excitada, tal vez era porque era Tori quien se las daba.

Los pensamientos de Jade fueron bloqueados cuando sintió las caricias de Tori en su feminidad. Jade no sabía en qué momento toda su ropa había desaparecido, pero poco le importaba. Se dejó llevar por todas las caricias y atenciones que la morena le estaba dando.

Un gemido escapo de la boca de Jade acampando con el nombre de la morena entre sus piernas. Tori había insertado dos dedos en la feminidad de la pelinegra. Jade tenía ambas manos en los cabellos de Tori mientras arqueaba la espalda ante el placer que la morena le estaba proporcionando en esos momentos. Jade sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría a su orgasmo, sintió como las embestidas de Tori se hacían más rápidas, la pelinegra sintió los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse, su espalda arquearse mientras un gemido de placer puro salía de su boca.

Tori fue dejando pequeños besos por el cuerpo de Jade hasta llegar a la misma posición que la pelinegra. Jade estaba tratando de normalizar s respiración cuando sintió como Tori acariciaba sus cabellos mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su pequeño vientre.

Jade jalo a la morena para besarla, Tori respondió encantada, pero se sorprendió cuando Jade en movimiento rápido la dejo contra la cama. La morena paso sus manos sobre las piernas de Jade mientras que esta se entretenía en el cuello de Tori.

…..

La noche había sido larga para ambas, pero habían sabido aprovecharla, Tori se movió tratando de salir de fuerte agarre que Jade tenía en su cintura. Le fue difícil escapar, pero lo logro, se puso ripa interior y una camisa, topa a Jade con las sabanas y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ambas.

Jade se removió un poco incomoda al no tener el cuerpo de la morena cerca del suyo, se sentó en la cama tomando las sabanas para tapar su desnudes, trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos pero el sueño la estaba venciendo, pero el olor a café logro que sus pocas neuronas dormidas despertaran de golpe. Jade dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la habitación para ver a su esposa con una bandeja de comida y sonriéndole.

-Buenos días—dijo Tori con tranquilidad

Jade solo asintió sin tener las energías para hablar, la morena no pudo evitar reírse al saber que sin cafeína Jade no funcionaba. Tori sin más se acercó a la cama y poder compartir el desayuno con su ahora esposa.

Jade agradeció que Tori siempre estuviera lista con el café y evitarse su mal humor. Ambas desayunaron en tranquilidad al tener la compañía de la otra. Tori de vez en cuando miraba a Jade cuando creía que esta no se daba cuenta, Jade por su parte giraba la cabeza para reírse al ver que la morena actuaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y que estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy? –pregunto Jade mientras tomaba su taza de café

-No sé—respondió la morena –yo escogí el lugar así que pensé que sería bueno dejarte las actividades a ti—

Jade dejo que su espalda se apoyara contra el respaldo de la cama mientras pensaba en que podía hacer junto a la morena frente a ella, había visto el lago la noche anterior.

-Podemos ir a nadar—dijo Jade mirando a Tori directamente a los ojos

La mitad-latina asintió entusiasmada con la idea, ambas se levantaron de la cama. Jade se dirigió a la ducha mientras Tori se iba a limpiar lo que había usado para preparar el desayuno. Luego de media hora ambas estaban lista para meterse al lago.

Jade estaba buscando una manera de hacer sonrojar a Tori, el día anterior solo la había besado y la morena se había sonrojado cosa que hizo que Jade se sintiera feliz por una extraña razón. Una sonrisa maliciosa pareció en el rostro de Jade al saber que cuando se quitara la playera iba a obtener lo que quería. Tori noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Jade, pero decidió no ponerle atención, pensó que quizás la pelinegra estaba feliz de estar ahí. Error. Jade se quitó la playera dejando ver su traje de baño negro de dos piezas, el rostro de Tori se puso rojo al notar las curvas de Jade.

A pesar de que su vientre había crecido Jade se sentía segura de su cuerpo y al notar las moradas de la morena en ella le aseguraban que seguía siendo hermosa.

El día había pasado entre juegos en el agua, besos robados por parte de ambas ya que Tori había notado lo que Jade había estado haciendo al hacerla sonrojar incontables de veces, así que, ella decidió jugar el mismo juego e hizo hasta lo imposible para hacer sonrojar a la pelinegra. Ambas parecían como si esa fuera su primera cita y su luna de miel, pero eso era lo que hacía única su relación.

Al final del día ambas cayeron cansadas en la cama, Jade tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Tori mientras que esta le hacía caricias en el cabello. La pelinegra sintió como Tori depositaba un beso en su cabeza haciéndola suspirar. Se quedaron dormidas, abrazándose y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-0-

Jade y Tori no se podían quejar de la semana que habían tenido, se habían divertido, habían disfrutado de ese momento a solas. Jade no podía ocultar la felicidad en su rostro, ni hablar de Tori parecía un niño en navidad con juguete nuevo.

Tori tenía que regresar al trabajo después de una semana fuera, Jade sabía que también tenía que, pero en su caso sabía que si ella decía que no quería ir su morena no la iba a obligar. Jade se puso más cómoda en la cama al saber que nada ni nadie la levantaría de su preciosa cama.

-Jade—la pelinegra escucho la voz de su morena para luego sentir un beso en la mejilla -¿iras al trabajo? –escucho que Tori le pregunto

-No—fue lo único que logro murmurar. Tori se quedó observando como la pelinegra se escondía entre las sabanas

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? –pregunto Tori con un poco de preocupación

-No te…preocupes—murmuro Jade –solo…quiero dormir…estoy bien—

Tori la miro y dudo si dejarla sola o no. Luego de unos minutos mirando a Jade se le ocurrió que quizás quería venir y hacerle un poco de compañía a Jade.

-Está bien—dijo Tori en un suspiro–cualquier cosa me llamas por favor—

Jade saco su cabeza de entre las sabanas, apenas abrió los ojos –Okay—murmuro para luego sentir como la morena le besaba la mejilla. Tori noto como Jade sonreía

La morena se dirigió hacia la empresa pensando en la sonrisa de Jade, su día empezaba de maravilla al ver a su esposa sonreírle.


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Bebes

Cuarto mes de embarazo

Jade y Cat habían estado con sus típicos antojos, pero para sus esposas era normal, ninguna se molestaba o quejaba solo las complacían en todo lo que pudieran.

Tori había entendido que tenía que ser más cuidadosa con lo que decía, el que Jade estuviera más sensible de lo normal le había metido en problemas en la última semana. Había momentos en los que la pelinegra no había permitido que Tori la dejara sola ni por media hora y eso quería decir algún tipo de burla por parte de Trina y Sam lo cual provocaba que Jade se deprimiera o se enojara lo cual Tori tenía que buscar una manera de hacer sentir bien o contentar a su esposa.

Tori en las últimas dos semanas había aprendido a no llevar trabajo a la casa porque Jade se paseaba en ropa interior lo que quería decir distracción al máximo nivel. Lo que la morena aun no entendía era porque Jade andaba en ropa interior.

Ese día no iba a ser la excepción, Jade se sentía muy segura de su cuerpo a pesar de su avanzado embarazo, tal cosa hacia que Tori se sintiera feliz, el que Jade no estuviera diciendo que se veía fea o gorda le hacía sentir más tranquila.

La morena había llegado más temprano de lo usual, Beck y André habían ido a las juntas a las que Tori necesitaba ir. Cuando Tori entro en su casa suspiro, por fin podría descansar. Subió al segundo piso, frunció el ceño al no encontrar a Jade en la habitación, busco en su habitación especial pero no tuvo suerte, bajo a la cocina, pero nada. Tori se estaba empezando a preocupar porque la pelinegra.

-Jade—llamo Tori buscando a la pelinegra con más desesperación

-Aquí—escucho un grito proveniente de la parte trasera de la casa

Tori dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de su esposa, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pelinegra.

El verano había llegado y a Jade se le había antojado meterse en la piscina además no esperaba que la morena llegara temprano. Jade no se salió de la piscina, solo esperaría a que la morena se acerca a ella.

-Llegaste temprano—dijo Jade nadando hacia donde estaba Tori

-Los chicos se hicieron cargo de las ultimas juntas—

Jade sonrió al ver que la morena no llevaba nada importante que arruinar así que con mucha rapidez jalo a Tori de la camisa. Tori solo pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se empapaba. La risa de Jade fue lo siguiente que escucho provocando que ella también riera.

-Así estas mejor—dijo Jade con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori

-Ah si—replico Tori poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Jade, ambas se pusieron a reír por sus tonterías

…

Quinto mes de embarazo

Tori había terminado su quinto dibujo, la morena no podía ocultar su felicidad; le gustaba estar atenta ante los cambios que sufría Jade con el paso del embarazoso.

Tori había descubierto que, si tocaba el vientre de Jade, su bebe respondía con pequeños movimientos. La morena tenía curiosidad de saber si sería niño o niña, pero Jade no quería y ella respetaba los deseos de su esposa, esperaría por la sorpresa.

Estaban en pleno verano por lo cual Jade se había desecho de las sabanas, Tori se quedó observando a Jade para luego ponerse a la altura del vientre de la pelinegra y dejar un beso, segundos después noto los pequeños movimientos, provocando pequeñas risitas de alegría en la morena.

Jade se removió un poco, eso no detuvo a Tori de seguir con sus muestras de cariño. Jade despertó, frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar las risitas de su esposa. La pelinegra no se movió, solo bajo la mirada y sonrió con ternura al ver lo que la morena estaba haciendo.

-Te entretienes—dijo Jade con voz ronca sacando a Tori de su ensimismamiento

-Me gustan sus reacciones—replico Tori subiendo hasta la altura de Jade y darle un beso

No era la primera vez que Jade despertaba y encontraba a su morena haciendo eso, desde la primera vez que Tori le había tocado el vientre y había tenido una reacción del bebe lo seguía haciendo.

…..

Sexto mes de embarazo

A pesar de que Jade no quería ruido, todos habían decidido hacer una parrillada en la casa West-Vega. Tori solo se había encogido de hombros al ver a toda su familia moverse por toda la casa preparando todo mientras que Jade había decidido quedarse sentada en el sofá haciendo gesto de enojada y gruñona.

-Ya quita esa cara, Amargada—se quejó Trina

-Cállate, Loca—respondió Jade dándole una mirada asesina a la morena mayor

Trina solo rodo los ojos y siguió ayudando a su padre a preparar todo, los chicos habían ido por bebidas, Cat estaba en la cocina con Elizabeth y Holly. Sam y Emma habían decidido hacerle compañía a Jade para que dejara de estar de mal humor. Tori solo observaba como las hermanas West interactuaban.

Jade noto como Tori solo se les quedaba viendo, ella no era tonta sabía que algo estaba molestando a su morena y quería saber para poder ayudarle.

-¿Alguna de ustedes saben que le pasa a Vega? –pregunto Jade mirando a las gemelas

Sam frunció el ceño mientras negaba, ella no sabía nada. Jade miro a Emma y supo que su hermana menor sabía algo. Sabía que Tori le contaría todo a ella, la relación entre ellas seguía siendo rara para Jade, pero no le importaba porque sabía que, si algo le pasaba a Tori, Emma lo sabría y viceversa.

Sam decidió dejar a sus hermanas e ir y hablar con Tori de cosas sin importancia, sabía que Jade y Emma necesitaban tiempo a solas.

-Y bien—dijo Jade al ver que Sam las dejaba solas, Jade apreciaba el respeto de Sam a pesar de que se molestaran todo el tiempo

-Solo quiere pasar más tiempo contigo—dijo Emma cogiéndose de hombros –aprovechar cada momento del embarazo junto a ti—

-Ya lo hace—dijo Jade moviendo su cabeza a un lado en confusión

-Pero ella no puede sentir lo que tu si—dijo Emma mirando a su hermana a los ojos –tu sientes como él bebe se mueve dentro de ti y ella sabe que nunca podrá sentir eso—

Jade miro a Emma entendiendo todo, también entendió porque Tori no le había dicho eso; la morena quería evitar que ella se sintiera triste al saber el deseo de ella. Jade sonrió con un poco de tristeza, no le molestaba que la morena quisiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo.

Luego de un buen rato, Emma se fue a ayudar a Trina con algunas cosas dejando sola a Jade para que pensara en lo que habían hablado. Jade, por su parte, no tenía nada que pensar, ella no le iba a impedir a Tori nada, quizás no entendía el como la morena se sentía, pero haría todo lo posible por entender.

Después de estar metida en sus pensamientos, Jade sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y por el aroma sabía que era Tori.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Tori mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, Jade se acomodó para quedar más cerca de la morena

-Divagando—dijo Jade para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a la morena

….

Séptimo mes de embarazo

Tori había notado un pequeño cambio en Jade, ese cambio no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al contrario, le hacía sentir como si Jade entendiera lo que ella sentía en muchas ocasiones cuando la pelinegra le decía como se sentía ante los movimientos de su bebe.

Tori hizo un poco de memoria y recordó cuando Sam la distrajo para no viera como Emma y Jade hablaban, todo hizo clic en la mente de la morena y se sintió feliz.

La morena había preparado la tina para Jade y ella. Ambas entraron en la tina, Jade recargo su espalda contra el pecho de Tori, dejando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

Tori paso sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jade para poder tocar el vientre de esta. La morena sintió como Jade se iba a relajando poco a poco, Jade dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción, el estar de esa manera con su esposa le hacía sentir demasiado tranquila y segura, cosa que le gustaba.

…..

Octavo mes de embarazo

Las chicas no sabían, pero entre Trina, las gemelas y André habían estado conspirando para tener fotos de Jade y Tori en todo momento. A los chicos no les importaba si Jade les lanzara sus tijeras cuando se enterará de lo que los chicos estaban haciendo, pero la pareja Jori raramente eran encontradas en situaciones tiernas, solo cuando Trina se metía en la casa y las espiaba; esa era la única manera.

Era tan fácil tener fotos de ellas dos porque cada vez que estaban juntas todos a su alrededor dejaban de existir. Lo curioso de todo era que solo pasaba cuando estaban solo ellas dos, luego no se daban cuenta quien entraba en la oficina o en la habitación en la que estuvieran.

Los chicos se turnaban para pasar tiempo con la pareja o meterse en la casa West-Vega para conseguir fotos, no les importaba nada, lo bueno de todo es que Robbie, Beck, Holly, David, Elizabeth, Cat y hasta Alejandra estaba de acuerdo y hacían todo lo posible para ayudarles.

Jade pocas veces iba a la empresa, pero ese día no se había querido quedar en casa, Tori solo se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario para Jade.

Quien no parecía estar nada feliz al ver a Jade era Ryder. El chico sabía que sin antes no había tenido oportunidades con la pelinegra mucho menos ahora que esta iba a tener un bebe. Tori noto la mirada de Ryder, no se iba a descuidar en ningún momento. La morena sabía que el chico no había hecho nada desde que perdió poder en la empresa, pero ella no se iba a confiar.

Jade ignoro las miradas y se dirigió a su oficina, las veces que se había quedado en casa era para poder avanzar algunos guiones, sabía que en la empresa no haría nada al tener a Tori cerca o cualquier distracción en general.

-¿Cuantos meses? –Jade escucho que preguntaban desde la puerta, era Ryder

-Ocho—dijo Jade sin hacerle ver al chico que la incomodaba

Jade noto como Ryder solo se le quedaba viendo y se iba. Eso dejo confundida a la pelinegra.

…..

Noveno mes de embarazo

En las últimas dos semanas las hermanas Vega habían estado demasiado nerviosas, mientras que Jade y Cat estaban de lo más tranquilas.

Tori escucho su celular sonar cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Lo único que escucho fue a Trina murmurar Cat, Hospital, Bebe y Ya. Tori luego de unir las palabras salto de la cama para ir junto a su hermana.

Jade se despertó ante movimiento que había hecho Tori.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jade al ver a su esposa un poco pálida

-Cat está en el hospital—dijo Tori, Jade se sentó en la cama y sonrió

-Voy contigo—

Tori asintió, saco algo para vestirse rápido y le dio algo cómodo a Jade.

Trina no podía dejar de dar vueltas mientras las enfermeras preparaban a Cat, la pelirroja respiraba pausadamente mientras observaba a Trina.

Tori y Jade llegaron al hospital, todos los demás ya se encontraban en la sala de espera. Horas fueron pasando, todos se encontraban nerviosos pero la espera no duro tanto ya que el doctor llego para decirles que el parto había sido exitoso. Suspiros de alivio escaparon de la boca de todos.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlas? –pregunto Holly

-Claro—dijo el doctor para después decirles el numero de la habitación

Cuando entraron en la habitación vieron que Trina tenía un bultito entre sus brazos.

-Es una niña—dijo Cat, ellas también habían dejado que fuera una sorpresa

-¿Cómo se llamará? –pregunto Jade acercándose a Trina

-Mackenzie Scarlett Vega-Valentine—dijo Trina dejando que Jade cargara a su princesa

Todos estaban encantados con la beba, su tez era morena igual que la de Trina.

-Ya quiero ver a Trina ahuyentando a todos esos niños que se le acerquen—dijo Sam a lo que hasta Sikowitz se puso a reír. Cat se rio al ver el semblante de su esposa.

-0-

Solo habían pasado tres días desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Mackenzie, todos estaban emocionados y ahora solo esperaban por él bebe de Jade y Tori.

Tori se despertó al sentir como Jade la movía.

-Vega despierta—dijo Jade con respiración un poco agitada –él bebe—agrego

Tori se levantó rápido tomando la mochila que tenía preparada desde hacía un mes, ayudo a Jade a levantarse de la cama. Bajaron las escaleras y por primera vez Jade odio tener escaleras en su casa. Tori dejo que Jade siguiera caminando para correr por las llaves del auto.

Tori ayudo a Jade a subirse al auto –Llamare a los demás—murmuro, Jade solo asintió mientras se enfocaba en respirar. La morena tomo la mano de Jade para darle apoyo mientras manejaba –Ya casi llegamos—dijo Tori

Jade solo la miro y asintió, no se sentía capaz de hablar. No tardaron en llegar al hospital, las enfermeras se apresuraron a ayudar cuando vieron a la pareja. Trina y Cat llegaron segundos después, la pelirroja llevaba a su hija. Sikowitz, Elizabeth, las gemelas y papas Vega fueron los siguientes en llegar. André y los demás llegaron al último, se quedaron en la sala de espera.

-Todo es tu culpa—gruño Jade mientras le daba otra contracción, Tori no sabía que decir ante eso. De antemano sabía que era su culpa, pero no solo de ella. La morena sintió como Jade apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Jade mi mano—se quejó Tori

-No me importa tu mano, Vega—dijo Jade apretando más fuerte mientras llegaba otra contracción, la morena podía jurar que terminaría con su mano rota.

Tori no se sentía mal por los comentarios de Jade, sabía que era debido al dolor. La morena podía ver lo difícil que todo estaba siendo para su esposa y ella seria su apoyo durante todo el parto y su vida. Tori no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía en pijamas

La morena sostuvo la mano de Jade a pesar del dolor que sentía en ella, pero eso no se comparaba al dolor que Jade estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Tori no dejaba de ver a Jade con admiración y amor, su esposa estaba haciendo lo imposible para traer a su bebe al mundo.

Tori se había concentrado en sostener la mano de Jade, en respiración junto a Jade, en darle apoyo y fuerza hasta que escucho el llanto de su bebe. Jade miro a Tori, ambas sonrieron sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. La morena beso la frente de Jade y luego dejo un beso en los labios de esta.

-Gracias—susurro Tori con alegría

La doctora le entrego él bebe a Jade, la pelinegra sonrió al ver que era un niño y su tez era morena. Tori se acercó para besar la frente de su hijo. Ambas sonreían, la doctora siguió con su trabajo dejando a las chicas hundidas en su momento.

…..

Jade había sido traslada a una habitación, Tori no dejaba de ver a su esposa e hija. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a toda la familia de la pareja. Trina no perdió el tiempo, quería conocer a su sobrino.

Jade dejo que la morena mayor cargara a su hijo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Trina

Jade miro a Tori y asintió –Nicholas Blake Vega-West—respondió Tori con una sonrisa

Todos sonrieron, todos tomaron su turno para cargar al pequeño Nicholas. Tori se sentó al lado de Jade en la cama, se inclinó un poquito

-Te amo—susurro la morena para luego besar la mejilla de Jade


	49. Chapter 49

N/A: Criaturitas, este es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste

Capítulo 49: Advertencia

Jade no podía ocultar su felicidad, el ver a su esposa con su hijo en brazos hacia que una sensación cálida se esparciera por todo su pecho. Una semana había pasado desde el nacimiento de Nicholas.

Tori no podía dejar de sonreír, Jade estaba bien, su bebe estaba bien, no podía pedir más. Nicholas se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Tori, Jade ya se estaba preparando para ir a la cama.

-¿Quieres que lo deje en la cama o en la cuna? –pregunto la morena, sabía que a Jade no les gustaba moverse de la cama y cuando Nicholas se despertaba a media noche, la pelinegra se quejaba un poco, aunque la mayor parte la mandaba a ella.

-Déjalo en la cama—murmuro Jade

Tori hizo lo que Jade le pidió, recostó a Nicholas con sumo cuidado en la cama, la morena noto como el pequeño se apega a Jade, en busca de calor maternal. Sonrió.

…..

Un Mes después

Las chicas habían vuelto a su rutina, el haberse acostumbrado a los nuevos cambios con Nicholas no habían sido fáciles, pero tampoco imposibles.

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando vieron por primera vez los ojos de Nicholas, luego de dos semanas de haber nacido, eran como los de su madre pelinegra. Jade había quedado más que encantada con su bebe, y las gemelas ni hablar. Tori no podía ocultar la felicidad, ya muchas veces Jade le había dicho que parecía un unicornio vomita arcoíris.

Jade sabía que Tori estaría emocionada cuando Nicholas empezara a balbucear lo que sería muy pronto, así que, ella tendría que hablar con ciertas personitas para que no hicieran una de sus bromas y terminaran por matar las esperanzas de su morena.

-Vega—llamo Jade desde la sala de su casa, hacia dos horas habían llegado de la empresa y Nicholas se había quedado dormido en el camino.

-Dime—dijo la morena llegando al lado de Jade

-¿Puedes ir a comprar esto? –dijo la pelinegra dándole una lista de cosas a la morena. Tori leyó cada línea, todo lo que Jade le estaba pidiendo eran cosas para Nicholas.

-Okay—dijo Tori dándole un beso la pelinegra para luego tomar las llaves de su auto y salir. La pelinegra no se sorprendió ante la rápida aceptación de la morena.

Jade rápidamente tomo su teléfono, mandándole un mensaje a todos para que llegar a su casa, sabía que Tori se iba a tardar mucho comprando las cosas. Todos le dijeron que llegarían en unos quince minutos mientras esperaba por la llegada de toda su familia, la pelinegra fue a revisar si su bebe seguía dormido.

La pelinegra se quedó observando a Nicholas, era un bebe calmado, se podía decir que tenía la tranquilidad de Tori y eso le encantaba, muchas veces se preguntaba si Nicholas tendría su carácter o el de Tori, o quizás una mezcla de ambos. Escucho voces en la planta baja, sabía que Trina tenía una copia de la llave de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Elizabeth con preocupación

-Solo quiero dejar en claro unas cosas—dijo Jade, Nicholas se había despertado justo con la pelinegra estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Todos dejaron de ponerle atención a Jade por ponerle atención a Mackenzie y a Nicholas. Jade noto lo que todos estaban haciendo y rodo los ojos en diversión.

-Pongan atención, ya sé que mi hijo y sobrina son hermosos pero lo que tengo que decir es importante—

-Tú dirás—dijo André

-Se de antemano que todos se emocionaran cuando los bebes empiecen a balbucear. A lo que voy es que no quiero que uno de ustedes quiera hacer una broma con esto—dijo la pelinegra mirando a cada persona en la sala –no quiero le vayan a enseñar a Nicholas a que diga papa, sé que Vega esta ilusionada porque su hijo le diga mama— Holly y Elizabeth asintieron entendiendo lo que la pelinegra les estaba diciendo –y eso también va para Mackenzie, sé que la Loca espera que su hija le llame mama—

Trina sonrió al notar que la pelinegra la conocía y se preocupaba

-Nada de bromas de ese tipo—dijo Jade con seriedad –ya están advertidos y quien quiera dárselas de valiente me las pagara—ahora todos estaban asustados, hacía mucho que la pelinegra no los amenazaba –no me molestaría recrear la secuela de Tijeretazo y meter algunas ideas de El Juego del Miedo—

Todos asintieron vigorosamente, Jade cuando quería podía dar miedo. La pelinegra solo sonrió al ver las reacciones de todos, eso era lo que ella estaba esperando. La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Tori con muchas bolsas.

-Encontré todo—dijo la morena sin darse cuenta de que su sala estaba llena, estaba tan concentrada en no dejar caer nada –encontré algunas cosas para Mackenzie, ya que estaba comprando cosas para Nicholas y porque no comprar algo para mi sobrina—

Trina y Cat sonrieron al ver que Tori no solo se preocupaba por su propio hijo, sino que también por su sobrina. Tori levanto la vista para ver a todos en su sala, frunció el ceño causando que todos rieran.

-¿Cuándo llegaron? – pregunto la morena

-Hace rato—dijo Trina levantándose para ayudarle a su hermana con las bolsas

-¿Se quedan a cenar? –pregunto la morena menor mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Mackenzie entre sus brazos, la beba era lo opuesto a sus madres, era tranquila, no molestaba, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba durmiendo. Sam molestaba a las chicas diciéndoles que quizás las enfermeras les habían dado la bebe equivocada. Todo eso provocaba que Trina se pusiera a pelear.

Nadie se negó a tener una cena familiar. Emma y Sikowitz estaba entreteniendo a Nicholas mientras que Robbie y Sam entretenían a Mackenzie. Jade y Tori con ayuda de Beck y André arreglaban la mesa, David había ido por mas sillas. Elizabeth y Holly estaban en la cocina mientras que Cat y Trina sacaban todo lo que necesitarían para la cena.

Todos se movían con confianza en la casa, Jade y Tori a veces se distraían al escuchar pequeñas risitas de su hijo. Trina y Cat no se quedaban atrás porque hasta provocaron que Elizabeth y Holly las echaran de la cocina.

La cena estaba servida y todos estaban en la mesa.

-¿Buscaran niñeras para los bebes? –pregunto Holly

-No—dijeron Jade y Cat al mismo tiempo, risas se escucharon alrededor de la mesa ante esa sincronía

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Elizabeth con curiosidad

-Nuestros trabajos son importantes—dijo Cat –consumen mucho de nuestro tiempo, aunque hagamos lo posible para no tener mucho que hacer o dividir las tareas, pero no se puede—

-Queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos—siguió Jade –así que los llevaremos al trabajo y en otras ocasiones nos quedaremos en casa y trabajaremos aquí—

Trina y Tori pensaron en lo que sus respectivas esposas estaban diciendo. No era una mala idea, además ellas también querían pasar tiempo con sus bebes.

-No podemos turnar—dijo Trina mirando a Cat, la pelirroja asintió

-Yo puedo cuidar de Nicholas cuando estén en grabaciones—dijo Tori mirando a Jade. Jade sonrió

Sikowitz miraba como sus ex alumnas y ahora hijas buscaban la manera de no dejar su lado materno de lado y no perderse las hermosas aventuras de ser madres.

-Nosotras también queremos pasar tiempo con nuestros sobrinos—replico André mientras Robbie, Beck y las gemelas asentían

-Que hay de nosotros—dijo Elizabeth

-Y de mi—agrego Sikowitz

Las parejas sonrieron con nerviosismos.

-Podemos dividirnos las horas—dijo Tori –los fines de semanas pueden venir aquí o podemos ir a la casa de Trina—

Todos parecieron pensar en la idea de la morena menor y asintieron.

…..

Dos meses después

Alejandra veía como los chicos se turnaban para cuidar o jugar con Mackenzie y Nicholas, pero a ella nunca le toca. Así que sin más se tenía que quejar, ella también era tía de los bebes, aunque nadie lo dijera, pero estaba segura de eso.

-Tori—llamo Ale sacando a la morena de su computador, Jade tenia a Nicholas y André a Mackenzie

-Dime—dijo la morena

-Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con los bebes—dijo la secretaria

Tori por poco y se reía, Alejandra ya se había tardado en pedirle eso –Ya te habías tardado—dijo la morena.

…..

Jade estaba trabajando en su nueva película, quería que todo saliera perfecto como siempre. Esa noche había llevado algunos papeles mientras tanto Tori se hacía cargo de Nicholas. La pelinegra estaba en el despacho mientras que la morena se había quedado en la sala jugando con su hijo, Jade había decido dejar la puerta abierta para poder escuchar las risas de su bebe.

Horas y horas fueron pasando en las que Jade se perdió entre muchos papeles, luego de tomar un respiro se dio cuenta que las risas habían cesado, la casa estaba en silencio. Frunció el ceño ante eso, quizás Nicholas estaba dormido, o Tori lo estaba bañando. La pelinegra decidió que ya era suficiente de tanto trabajo. Cerro la computadora, guardo las carpetas y de dirigió hacia su habitación.

Entro con sumo cuidado, al entrar se quedó parada mirando hacia la cama, no pudo evitar que se plasmara una sonrisa en su rostro, el cuadro ante sus ojos era hermoso. Tori estaba dormida con Nicholas sobre su pecho, el pequeño tenía sujeta a la morena por la camisa, los brazos de Tori alrededor del cuerpo del bebe evitando que este se cayera.

Rápidamente Jade busco su teléfono o el de Tori para tomar una foto, se acercó con cuidado de no despertarlos, tomo varias fotos. Guardo el teléfono, se dirigió hacia el armario y se puso algo cómodo para poder dormir.

Al recostarse quedo mirando hacia sus dos amores, los observo dormir e inconscientemente un suspiro escapo de su boca. Todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida era todo lo que había deseado desde Tori Vega le hizo ver que ella no tenía que cambiar para ser amada, que el hecho de ser ella le hacia el ser más hermoso del mundo.

Se acercó a la morena, pasando una mano por la cintura de esta, pero sin llegar a despertarla. Le dio un beso a su bebe en la mejilla y uno en los labios a su esposa. Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-0-

Cat miraba con Trina hacia reír a su hija, veía la felicidad en el rostro de la morena.

-¿Te quedaras mañana? –pregunto Cat, Trina le había dicho que se quería quedar en casa con Mackenzie

-Si—dijo Trina le daba un beso a su hija en la mejilla –André se encargará de todo mañana y Robbie buscará una asistente para mí—

-¿Qué hay de Tori? –pregunto otra vez Cat

-Dijo que Beck se haría cargo de las juntas de mañana, además la Bruja empezara con las grabaciones así que ella se quedara con Nicholas en la casa—

Cat se quedó pensando y Trina lo noto, la morena espero para que su esposa hablara –¿Hace cuánto no pasa tiempo con Tori? Me refiero tiempo de hermanas—

Trina frunció el ceño tratando de recordar –No lo sé—respondió con sinceridad

-¿Por qué mañana no lo pasan juntas? –

-Esa es una buena idea—murmuro la morena, pronto sonrió al ver que no era una mala idea. Ella y su hermana juntas por todo un día y con sus bebes.

Cat sonrió ante eso, le dio un beso a su hija y uno a su morena antes de dirigirse hacia su taller para terminar unos diseños.

…..

Cat sabía que podía confiar en su esposa, pero quería asegurarse de que tuvieran todo para su día.

-Amor—suspiro Trina al ver a la pelirroja toda preocupada –tenemos todo listo, no es la primera vez que me queda con la beba—

-Pero vas a salir—dijo Cat

-Si, y ya revisaste la maleta como diez veces, todo está en orden—

Cat dejo salir un suspiro, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero no lo podía evitar, era su instinto. La pelirroja se despidió de su hija y esposa para luego dirigirse hacia la empresa, pronto tendría un desfile que organizar.

…

Jade estaba chequeando las cosas que Tori iría a necesitar para Nicholas. Tori miraba a Jade con curiosidad a pesar de que la pelinegra no parecía estar nerviosa, ella sabía que lo estaba, la conocía demasiado bien.

Tori se acercó a Jade por la espalda, la abrazo provocando que Jade dieron un saltito –No estés tan nerviosa—susurro la morena

Jade se relajó un poco –Lo intento—susurro Jade de regreso

-Estaremos bien—agrego Tori –solo iremos de paseo al parque, te visitaremos en el almuerzo y regresaremos a casa. Además, Trina también estará con nosotros—

Jade se giró si soltarse del abrazo, miro a su morena a los ojos. Dejo salir otro suspiro, pegando su frente a la de Tori –Solo tengan cuidado si—susurro la pelinegra

-Lo tendremos—susurro Tori dándole un beso a Jade

Jade se fue un poco más tranquila, el saber que la morena tendría más cuidado.

….

Trina y Tori no podían dejar de reír porque al poner a Nicholas y a Mackenzie muy cerca ambos se miraban con curiosidad y luego volteaban a ver a sus madres. Las morenas no podían evitar reírse ante la curiosidad de ellos, eran muy adorables.

Hablaron de cosas del pasado, de las travesuras que hacían de pequeñas, de todos los cambios que sus vidas habían sufrido con el paso de los anos. Ambas estaban alegres por todo lo que habían logrado, el siempre estar juntas, apoyándose, cuidándose, dándose el valor y animo que necesitaban.

Trina sabía que no era la mejor hermana del mundo tenía sus defectos, pero había, hacia y haría lo que fuera para que su hermanita este feliz. Ella sabe que momentos tristes vendrán, pero ella no dejara sola a Tori. Tori era su pilar, tenía a todos a su alrededor, pero sabía que si caía su hermanita estaría ahí para sostenerla. La mayor sabía que tenía a Cat que nunca la dejaría sola y estaba feliz de tenerla en su vida. Estaba feliz de tenerlas. Tori, Cat y Mackenzie eran sus tres pilares más grandes y aunque le causara un poco de risa sabía que tenía a Jade. Podía sonar egoísta al tener a los demás, pero ella más que nadie sabía que esa era la verdad.

No sabía si sus padres se quedarían por mucho tiempo, no estaba segura de que los chicos pasarían mucho tiempo con ellas, ellos tenían sus vidas por hacer. Las gemelas se tenían que concentrar en sus estudios. No sabía que cosas podían pasar en el futuro, pero sabía que ellas estarían para ella.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos—dijo Tori sacándola a Trina de sus pensamientos –le dije a Jade que iría a la empresa para almorzar juntas—

-Buena idea—dijo Trina –yo no le dije nada a Cat así que será una sorpresa—

Tori asintió, ambas empezaron a guardar los juguetes, mantas, biberones y demás. Trina había ido a la casa de Tori así solo usarían un auto. Acomodaron a los bebes en sus sillas especiales. Mientras iban Tori se concentraba en el camino, Trina iba atenta a los bebes.

No tardaron en llegar.

Trina se dirigió a la oficina de su esposa, fue con cuidado de no alertar a la pelirroja. Cat estaba de espaldas en su taller, la morena entro con cuidado, al estar cerca de Cat, Mackenzie balbuceo asustando un poco a Cat, pero más que susto había sido sorpresa.

-Hey—dijo Cat mirando con su hija le estiraba los brazos para que la cargara –no me dijiste que vendrías—la pelirroja le dio un beso a Trina, haciendo que la morena sonriera como boba.

-No tenía planeado, pero ya que Tori venia para acá decidí venir y darte la sorpresa—

Cat sonrió como niña pequeña, ella seguía amando las sorpresas y más si venían de su morena, e indiscutiblemente esta había sido una hermosa sorpresa.

….

Tori sabía que Jade estarían en su oficina, sabia el horario en el que la pelinegra hacia sus grabaciones. Entro en la oficina con cuidado, vio a Jade en su escritorio demasiado concretada en su computadora.

Nicholas balceo cosas al ver a su madre pelinegra, provocando que Jade frunciera el ceño y levantara la visto para luego sonreír al ver a sus dos amores.

Jade se levantó para acercarse a su esposa y tomar a su hijo. Nicholas instantáneamente sonrió, Tori sentía que se derretía al ver a sus dos oji azules-verdosos sonreír.

….

Tres meses después

Jade había estado intentado concentrarse para terminar de revisar unas tomas de la película, pero le era imposible, las risas de Tori y Nicholas la sacaban de concentración con demasiada facilidad. No podía culpar a su esposa porque ella había dejado la puerta abierta y no la quería cerrar. Salió corriendo al escuchar un grito proveniente de Tori

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jade bastante preocupada, pero al ver a Tori sonriendo y casi llorando, frunció el ceño

-Dijo mama—murmuro Tori, Jade abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a su hijo y esposa.

Ambas estaban riendo, estaban felices. Trataron de hacer que Nicholas volviera a repetir la palabra. Jade no podía creer que todo eso era real, que tenía una familia hermosa.

….

Trina no dejaba de moverse de lo feliz que estaba, Cat sonreía mientras sostenía a Mackenzie. La beba acaba de decir sus primeras palabras. La pareja no podía hacer nada más que sonreír y darle besos a su hija.

-0-

Tres años después

Jade se sentía plena con su vida, su trabajo, su esposa, su hijo, su familia. Ella no podía pedir más, tenía todo lo que quería. Sus hermanas estaban a un año de graduarse de la universidad. Cat y Trina estaban más que felices con su hija Mackenzie, la pareja Catrina estaba planeando tener otro bebe.

André se había casado, Robbie tenía novia y Jade sabía que pronto el chico de lentes se armaría de valor y le pediría matrimonio a su novia. Beck estaba de viaje.

La pelinegra se encontraba en uno de los sets de grabaciones, se asustó cuando sintió un algo o mejor dicho alguien se aferraba a su pierna. Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con su hijo, el pequeño era un poco imperactivo, Jade decía que eso lo había heredado de la Loca de su tía. Bajo hasta ponerse a la altura de Nicholas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jade con cariño

-Nada—respondió el pequeño mirando con detenimiento el rostro de su madre.

Jade lo había notado, Nicholas había adquirido el habito de su madre morena, Tori siempre la veía de esa manera y aun no entendía el porqué.

Jade ya no se molestaba al ver a Nicholas correr por los pasillos, era casi imposible detenerlo más cuando alguien mencionaba a su madre mitad-latina. Mackenzie volvía loca a sus madres cuando a escondidas se salía de la oficina de Cat o del Jodo de Trina y se iba junto a Jade o Tori para que le dieran algo de comer o cualquier dulce.

…

Cat estaba preparando uno de los desfiles más grandes de Los Ángeles, tanto que toda la banda había cancelado todos sus pendientes para poder ayudarle. Tori, Trina, André, Robbie y Beck estaba movilizándose por toda la Ala de desfile. Cat y Jade habían llevado a los niños al médico.

-Ya viste—murmuro Robbie

-¿Qué? – dijo André en un susurro

-Aquellas chicas están tratando de coquetear con Trina y Tori—el chico de lentes se rio por lo ajo porque ninguna de las dos morenas se daba cuenta de que les estaban coqueteando

-Es que no se han dado cuenta de que están casadas—se acercó Beck

-No tengo idea—dijo André –pero quiero ver las caras de Jade y Cat cuando vean eso—

-Quieres invocar al diablo—dijo Robbie con cara de susto

André y Beck no pudieron aguantar la risa, pero era una risa nerviosa, sabían que eso no iba a ser bueno. Los chicos siguieron empacando algunos materiales ya que el desfile seria en la playa de Santa Mónica.

Trina y Tori seguían en su mundo, moviendo materiales y chequeando sus celulares por si sus esposas les llamaban o mandaban un texto para saber de los pequeños.

André, Beck y Robbie decidieron sentarse por unos minutos, observaron que Trina y Tori estaban platicando y luego la morena mayor se alejaba para revisar unas carpetas. Los chicos vieron que una de las modelos se iba acercando a Tori y otra a Trina.

Risas escaparon de los labios de los chicos, no lo podían evitar. Segundos después vieron entrar a Jade y Cat con Nicholas y Mackenzie.

-Se armó la grande—dijo André

-Donde están las palomitas—dijo Robbie, Beck solo podía negar ante las cosas que decían sus hermanos, pero no los culpaba

Tori se había quedado mirando su celular, tenía que organizar algunas cosas. La morena no se había percatado de que su esposa e hijo se dirigían hacia ella, y tampoco sabía que una de las modelos estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro. Se asustó cuando alguien se abrazó a su pierna

-Mama—dijo Nicholas sonriendo

Tori sonrió de regreso, se agacho a la altura de su hijo y lo cargo, luego miro a Jade -¿Qué paso? –pregunto

-Todo está bien—dijo Jade con seriedad, Tori frunció el ceño, pero noto que la pelinegra tenía una mirada asesina y supo que no era para ella. miro sobre su hombro y vio a una de las modelos cerca de ella.

-Jade—se quejó la morena

-Mia—murmuro Nicholas mirando a la chica detrás de su mama morena

André, Robbie y Beck estallaron de risas al ver los pucheros en el rostro de Jade y Nicholas, Tori tenia a dos personas celosas en su vida que no la querían compartir. Tori dejo salir una sonrisa ante la reacción de Nicholas

-Mia también—dijo Jade

Nicholas solo miro a su madre pelinegra solo asintió y le sonrió, ella sería la única persona con la que compartiría a su madre morena. Tori podía esos destellos divertidos en los ojos de sus dos amores y no podía evitar sonreír.

Trina seguía revisando la carpeta, hasta que sintió un par de brazos en su pierna, instantáneamente sonrió –Hey hermosa—dijo la morena mirando a su hija

Mackenzie solo le sonrió para luego mirar a la mujer que se estaba acercando a su madre morena. Trina noto hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de su hija y sonrió.

-Así que celosa he—molesto la morena a su hija

-Trina—

La moren levanto a mirada para encontrarse con la de su esposa. Trina podía decir que se sentía feliz al saber que las mujeres más importantes de su vida solo la querían para ellas.

Todo el día los chicos se la habían pasado riendo porque Nicholas y Mackenzie habían pasado pegados a las piernas de sus mamas morenas, todo porque aquellas modelos se les estaban acercando. Jade y Cat solo se ponían a reír al ver a los niños ponerse celosos.

…

Tori había notado el cambio en Jade, la pelinegra había estado actuando raro en las últimas dos semanas. Tori no sabía si preguntar o esperar a que Jade le dijera que era lo que le pasaba. Tori dejo a Nicholas en su cuarto y se dirigió al que compartía con Jade.

Jade estaba sentada en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro, Tori se le quedo viendo y no entendía nada. Jade había estado rara, nerviosa, podía jurar que preocupada y con miedo.

-Jade—llamo la morena sacando a Jade de su ensimismamiento -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto

Jade se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la morena, Tori sintió como Jade la abrazo y podía sentir la sonrisa de Jade contra su cuello –Estoy embarazada—susurro la pelinegra

Jade sintió los brazos de Tori rodear su cintura y apegarla a su cuerpo con mucha delicadeza, sintió la sonrisa de Tori contra su cuello. La pelinegra había estado rara, nerviosa, preocupada y con miedo porque no quería darle falsas esperanzas a su esposa de su embarazo. Espero hasta tener el tiempo necesario para ir al médico y asegurarse de sus sospechas.


	50. Chapter 50

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, muchas gracias por comentar y darme mucho apoyo en todos estos meses para continuar. Espero que hayan disfrutada de cada capitulo de esta historia como yo disfrute escribiendo y hablando con todos ustedes Criaturitas. Muchas gracias

Capítulo 50: Siempre Juntas

Tori solo podía ver a su esposa sonreír, iban a ser madres por segunda vez, todo era maravilloso desde cualquier punto de vista. Tori solo veía a su esposa dormir en su pecho, aun no podía creer la gran noticia. La morena se preguntaba si esta vez sería una niña, o quizás otro niño, esperaba que esta vez Jade si le dejara saber el sexo del bebe, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

La morena se preguntaba como tomaría Nicholas la idea de tener un hermanito o hermanita, se emocionaría, se enojaría, se pondría triste. Entre tantos pensamientos la morena se quedó dormida, abrazando a Jade, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jade despertó, se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su morena aun dormida, supuso que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde pensando en cosas relacionadas con el bebé. La pelinegra se levantó, se vistió y fue a la habitación de Nicholas, al entrar solo sonrió al ver que su pequeño aún seguía dormido.

Bajo para hacer el desayuno, mientras se paseaba por toda la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro, la Malvada Bruja del Oeste estaba feliz y emocionada. Estaba tan concentrada que no sintió los pasos de sus dos amores, se asustó un poquito al sentir como la abrazaban por la espalda. Tori estaba cargando a Nicholas para que pudiera abrazar correctamente a su madre pelinegra.

-Buenos días—saludo Jade besando la mejilla de Nicholas y luego los labios de la morena

-Buenos días—saludo Nicholas abrazando a su madre pelinegra con fuerza

-Buenos días—saludo Tori tratando de que Nicholas no se cayera

…

Cuando dieron la noticia del segundo embarazo de Jade todos estaban felices. Holly y Elizabeth ya estaban planeando ir de compras a los cual las gemelas habían hecho un hueco en su agenda para poder ayudarlas. Los chicos por su parte se estaban peleando por ver quien serie el primero en llevar a todos sus sobrinos a ver los partidos de fútbol.

…

Primer Mes

Jade había notado a Tori y Nicholas cuchichear cuando creían que ella no los estaba viendo, pero lo dejo pasar, su esposa e hijo eran dos niños que se la pasaban jugando todo el tiempo que tuvieran libre o más bien que Tori tuviera libre.

Jade se encontraba en su oficina, estaba revisando uno libreto para la siguiente escena de su película. Vio como la puerta de su oficina se abrió, sonrió al saber que era Nicholas.

-Mami—llamo el pequeño, Jade se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo con tres orquídeas en las manos

-¡Nicholas! –se escuchó el grito de Tori –¡eso no es justo! —

Jade frunció el entrecejo al ver a su hijo reírse ante los pucheros de su madre morena. Jade tomo las orquídeas de las manos de su hijo.

-¿Qué significan? –le pregunto Jade a Tori cuando está dejo de hacerle cosquillas a Nicholas por haberla dejado atrás cuando se suponía que ambos le entregarían las flores a Jade

-Las orquídeas simbolizan el amor y la sensualidad—dijo Tori sonriéndole a su esposa

-¿Por qué me las dan? –pregunto Jade otra vez con curiosidad

-En símbolo de que te amamos y que sigues siendo sensual—

Nicholas salió corriendo de la oficia de Jade –¡Yo traigo las otras! —grito el pequeño

-¡Nicholas! –grito Tori saliendo detrás de su hijo

Jade solo se puso a reír ante los juegos infantiles de esos dos. Volvió a su escritorio poniendo las orquídeas al lado de su computadora. Por suerte para ella y Tori, Nicholas se había emocionado con la idea de tener un hermanito/hermanita.

Momentos después vio a Nicholas entrar corriendo siendo seguido por Tori con unas rosas negras, la pelinegra solo podía negar con la cabeza y reírse antes las tácticas de esos dos.

…...

Segundo Mes

Jade se asustó cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe dejando a ver a Cat toda emocionada, hiperactiva como no recordaba haber visto jamás a la pelirroja.

-¿Cat que pasa? –pregunto Jade un poco preocupada

-¡Trina está embarazada! –chillo Cat con una sonrisa boba

Jade sonrió al ver la felicidad de Cat, la abrazo y felicito. Se separaron al escuchar más gritos, ninguna dudaba que fueran los gritos de Tori, Alejandra y Trina combinados. Ambas fueron a la oficina de Tori para ver a Trina y las demás.

Trina y Mackenzie estaban comiendo junto a Nicholas mientras Tori solo observaba a su hermana con felicidad y orgullo, Alejandra molestaba a Mackenzie y Nicholas, provocando que los dos se rieran.

Horas después Jade había decido ir a uno de los sets de grabaciones, tenía que dejar todo en orden antes de regresar a casa, volvió a escuchar la risa de Nicholas y los gritos de Tori. Indiscutiblemente la empresa se había vuelto todo menos tranquila, con Nicholas haciéndole travesuras a Tori, Mackenzie gastándole bromas a quien pudiera y era peor cuando ambos se las ingeniaban para esconder los instrumentos de André o solo quitarle el teléfono a Alejandra y salir corriendo.

Esta vez Jade logro ver a Nicholas y Tori entrar en el set, Nicholas traía unas flores blancas que no había visto.

-Son Magnolias—dijo Tori mientras cargaba a Nicholas para que le diera las flores a Jade

-¿Qué significan? –pregunto la pelinegra tomando el ramo de flores

-Significan nobleza, pureza y el amor por la naturaleza—dijo la morena sonriendo mientras su hijo solo observaba a su madre pelinegra

Jade solo sonrió para abrazar a sus dos morenos, ambas chicas lograron escuchar las pequeñas risitas de Nicholas. Ellas no podían evitar contagiarse ante eso. Jade no podía evitar sentirse dichosa ante la hermosa familia que tenía.

Todas sus memorias estaban en su lugar, todas las memorias de su niñez, de su tiempo en HA, todos los momentos en esos nueve años junto a Tori estaban en su cabeza; todo estaba en el orden que siempre debieron estar.

…

Tercer Mes

Jade se había dado cuenta que Nicholas y Tori siempre le llevaban flores cada vez que cumplía un mes de embarazo, ahora se preguntaba con qué tipo de flores le saldrían. El primer mes fueron orquídeas, el segundo Magnolias, ahora tenía curiosidad con qué tipo de flores llegarían.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar tanto de Tori como de Cat, luego las risas de Nicholas y Mackenzie. Jade no pudo evitar reírse, esos niños sabían causarle dolores de cabeza a las chicas y a ella de vez en cuando.

Momentos después Jade miro a sus dos morenos llegar a su lado con un ramo de flores

-Estos son claveles rosas—dijo Tori y antes de que Jade le pudiera preguntar que significaba ella dijo –representan el amor eterno entre madre e hijo. El amor que sentimos por Nicholas y por nuestro pequeño que aún sigue creciendo—

Jade sonrió, beso la mejilla de su hijo provocando que este se riera un poquito y luego le regresara el beso a su madre. Luego Jade eso beso a Tori, pero no pudieron seguir porque Nicholas las interrumpió. Jade entrecerró los ojos ante la acción de su hijo, había notado que él y Tori tenían una pequeña pelea por ver quien se quedaba con su atención

Jade a veces se preguntaba si en realidad su esposa era una adulta o una niña más en la casa. No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta.

…

Trina no evitaba sonreír al ver que Cat y Mackenzie rara vez la dejaban sola, era lindo ver con sus dos amores la cuidaban bastante. Trina miro con detenimiento su hija y noto que esta estaba escondiendo algo en su espalda.

-¿Qué traes ahí, princesa? –pregunto la morena con curiosidad

Mackenzie solo sonrió y saco unas flores de Jacinto. Trina sonrió con dulzura al ver el gesto de su princesa, luego alzo la vista para ver a su reina.

-¿Sabes que significan? –pregunto Cat

-No—dijo Trina mirando con curiosidad a su esposa

-Significa eres hermosa—

Trina no pudo evitar abrazar a su esposa y luego a su hija, era un lindo detalle de su parte.

….

Cuarto Mes

Las náuseas, mareos y cambios de humor la estaban matando, siempre hacia lo imposible para no chasquearle a Nicholas o a Mackenzie cuando la llegaban a visitar a la oficina, o la distraían, o hacían mucho ruido. Jade sabía que los niños no tenían la culpa, también había notado que Trina hacia todo lo imposible para ser amable con los niños y eso que Trina era Trina.

La puerta se abrió y Jade estaba lista para gritarle a quien fuese que estuviese en la puerta, pero al ver a sus dos morenos con un ramo de flores en las manos se relajó.

-Son flores de Dalia—dijo Tori entrando en la oficina y bajando a Nicholas para que le fuera a entregar las flores a su madre –significan muchas cosas, pero para nosotros es un "gracias por tu ayuda, por estar siempre a nuestro lado" – dijo la morena sonriéndole a Jade

Jade no puedo evitar que lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Nicholas se subió en el regazo de su madre pelinegra para limpiar las lágrimas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Tori se moría de ternura ante la acción de su hijo. Jade se rio un poco y abrazo a su hijo. Jade no estaba segura si tenía suerte o qué, pero agradecía tener a Tori Vega como su esposa.

…

Quinto Mes

Jade pensó que, con el embarazo de Nico, Tori se iba aburrir de tocar su vientre para verlas reacciones del bebé, pero estaba muy equivocada. Tori seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez.

Ese día ella no había querido ir a la empresa, solo quería dormir y dormir. Tori lo entendió así que se alisto y se llevó a Nicholas con ella, Nicholas se había querido quedar con Jade, pero luego de Tori le susurrara algo al oído, el pequeño había sido el primero en salir de la casa.

-Descansa—le dijo Tori depositando un beso en los labios de Jade antes de irse

Jade no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, se había quedado en la cama casi la mayor parte del día, solo se había levantado por comida y más comida.

Horas fueron pasando, Jade escucho las risas de Nicholas siendo acompañadas por las de Tori. Escucho los pasos haciendo se caminó hacia la habitación.

-Hey—saludo Tori entrando en la habitación

-¡Mami! —grito Nicholas corriendo para subirse a la cama y abrazarla

-Hey—saludo Jade a su hijo mientras le hacía cosquillas, Jade amaba la risa de su hijo, era contagiosa y relajadora –hey a ti también—le dijo a la morena

-Toma—le dijo Tori dándole las flores –estas son flores de Almendro—prosiguió la morena sentándose en la cama – significan despertar o el que esta despierto—

Jade miro con curiosidad a Tori y la morena lo entendió –Por los movimientos del bebé—dijo la morena sonriendo con dulzura

A pesar de haber estado dormida la mayor parte del día, Jade pudo descansar toda la noche. Tori se levantó al sentir un peso en su estómago, era Nicholas. El pequeño siempre hacia eso cada vez que tenía pesadillas, siempre iba en busca de una de sus madres. Tori lo acuno en sus brazos, susurrándole una canción para que volviera a dormirse.

Ya de mañana Tori y Nicholas se despertaron con energías

-¿Quieres ver algo? –le pregunto Tori a su hijo en un susurro

-¿Que? –pregunto el pequeño con curiosidad

Tori le hizo señas de que no hiciera ningún ruido, ambos se pusieron a la altura del vientre de Jade. Nicholas miraba a su madre morena con mucha curiosidad, vio como la morena besaba en vientre de su madre pelinegra y luego vio un pequeño movimiento

-¡Se movió! –grito Nicholas con entusiasmo y mucha sorpresa

-Shh—le dijo Tori mientras se reía ante la reacción de su hijo, Nicholas hizo un puchero porque su madre se estaba riendo de el –mami Jade necesita dormir—le dijo después, el pequeño asintió y volvió

-¿Puedo hacerlo? –le pregunto Nicholas a su madre

-Adelante, hazlo con cuidado—susurro Tori

Tori miro a su hijo dejar un pequeño beso en el vientre de Jade y luego ver un pequeño movimiento en este.

-¡Se volvió a mover! —dijo Nicholas sin poder evitar gritar, esa vez Tori no pudo contener la risa. Nicholas tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a su madre morena mientras hacía pucheros. Tori se le quedo viendo y le lanzo la almohada de regreso. Tori amaba molestar a su hijo porque siempre tenía esa mirada retadora de Jade.

-Ven—le susurro Tori, el pequeño hizo caso y se acercó a su madre –allí dentro esta tu hermanito o hermanita—le susurro –cuando nazca, tu y yo lo tenemos que cuidar mucho—

-¿Cuándo saldrá de allí? –pregunto Nicholas frunciendo el entrecejo

-Pronto—le dijo Tori con ternura

Nicholas solo asintió, luego ambos volvieron a su trabajo, tocar o besar el vientre de Jade, ver con Nicholas se sorprendía y Tori tratando de no reírse. Jade despertó al sentir como el bebé se estaba moviendo mucho, sonrió al ver a Nicholas darle un beso y luego susurrar/gritar que se movía para luego escuchar las risas de Tori.

…..

Sexto Mes

Cat y Tori se habían desaparecido de la empresa, ambas estaban buscando flores para sus esposas. Nicholas y Mackenzie estaban con Alejandra, aunque la pelirroja no dudaba que su hija ya estuviera al lado de Trina.

Tori y Cat se movían por toda la floristería buscando algo que describiera a sus esposas en esos momentos, buscaban y buscaban hasta que ambas terminaron viendo la misma flor. Sin importar nada ambas pidieron un ramo cada una.

Al llegar a la empresa cada una se fue con su respectiva esposa.

Jade vio entrar a Tori con un ramo de flores siendo seguida por Nicholas –Estas son arañuelas—dijo Tori acercándose –significan delicadeza—

Jade movió la cabeza a un lado en confusión, Nicholas se acercó a su Jade para poner un mano en el vientre de esta y luego ver la reacción del bebé, Jade vio a su hijo y sonrió al ver las risas que a este le causaba en ver moverse a su hermanito/hermanita. Jade acaricio los cabellos negros de Nicholas con delicadeza y allí fue cuando en entendió por qué la morena le estaba dando las flores. Tori sonrió al ver que Jade se había dado cuenta sin la necesidad de ella explicarle.

Trina sonrió al ver a Cat entrar con el ramo de flores en la mano, su pelirroja siempre era muy atenta con ella. Sino era flores, eran chocolates, o donas, o algo que la hiciera sentir más especial. Se acercó a su pelirroja y la beso, sintió las manos de Cat en su vientre y luego al bebe moverse.

Trina había descubierto en muchas ocasiones a Mackenzie tocando su vientre para ver las reacciones del bebé y eso le encantaba.

…

Séptimo Mes

Jade se preguntaba de dónde Tori sacaba tantas flores y como era que se sabía cada significado, cada mes era una flor diferente, un significado diferente. Siempre la sorprendía sin siquiera proponérselo y el que Nicholas le ayudara solo provocaba que Jade se sintiera más feliz y la ternura la invadiera.

Jade vio la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego vio a Nicholas con una sonrisa victoriosa acercarse a ella y darle un ramo de flores. Jade casi se pone a reír al darse cuenta de que el pequeño le había quitado las flores a Tori para dárselas a ella.

-¿Sabes que significan? –pregunto Jade mientras tomaba las flores y veía como su hijo se subía a la cama

-Belleza—respondió Nicholas para luego sentarse al lado de Jade, la pelinegra se sorprendió al ver y escuchar que su pequeño le respondió sin dudar, con mucha confianza. Seguramente Tori le había dicho que significaban

-¿Sabes qué tipo de flor es? –

Nicholas solo se encogió de hombros, Jade no podía negar que su hijo tenía esas maneras curiosas de Tori al encogerse de hombros. Nicholas solo se le quedo viendo a Jade y luego le sonrió

-¿Tori sabe que me trajiste las flores? –pregunto Jade enarcando una ceja

Nicholas se puso a reír –No—le dijo

Jade se puso a reír al ver que había adivinado, esperaba escuchar los gritos de su esposa en cualquier minuto

-¡Nicholas! – se escuchó el grito de Tori provocando que Nicholas se escondiera entre las sabanas para que Tori no lo encontrara. La morena entro en la habitación para encontrar a Jade riéndose con el ramo de flores en las manos

Jade se estaba riendo al ver que esos dos aún seguían peleando por ver quien tenía su atención, por ver quién de los dos ganaba.

-¿Qué tipo de flores son? –pregunto Jade sin poder dejar de reír

-Flores hawaianas—dijo la morena, luego miro a Jade con detenimiento y la pelinegra solo le hizo señas mostrándole el pequeño bulto a su lado –¿sabes que significan? –pregunto la morena

-Nico me dijo—respondió Jade, Tori se sorprendió, pero sonrió con orgullo al saber que su hijo si había recordado lo que le había dicho

Tori se acercó a la cama, le dio un beso a Jade y luego se metió debajo de las sabanas. Jade se movió un poco sabía que cuando esos dos se ponían a jugar podía ser un poco peligroso.

-¡Te tengo! –grito Tori sacando a Nico de las sabanas

-¡No! – grito Nico tratando de soltarse

Tori le empezó hacer cosquillas, Jade tomo su teléfono y les tomo video. Las risas de Nicholas y Tori se escuchaban por toda la casa sin duda alguna

-¡Mamá! –grito Nicholas –¡ya no más! —logro decir antes de estallar en risas

-Di que lo sientes—le dijo Tori riéndose

-¡Nunca! —grito Nico

-¡Entonces los señores conejos de las cosquillas no se irán! –grito Tori

Jade no dejaba de reírse, Nicholas podía parecerse a Tori en muchos aspectos, pero él seguía siendo un West. Nunca se daría por vencido.

…..

Octavo Mes

Tori se había levantado al sentir como Nicholas se recostaba sobre su pecho, la morena pensaba que quizás había tenido una pesadilla, pero cuando toco la frente del pequeño se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre. Tori se levantó casi de golpe, sosteniendo a Nicholas en sus brazos.

-Hey campeón—susurro Tori para que su hijo la viera –quédate con mami, no te vayas a mover de aquí—

Tori puso a Nico cerca de Jade, la morena vio como el pequeño instantáneamente se acurrucaba al lado de la pelinegra y Jade pasaba su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Nicholas. Jade despertó casi de golpe al sentir la piel de su hijo caliente, Tori puso una mano en los hombros de Jade para que se relajara

-Iré por medicina—dijo Tori –tranquila, solo no dejes que se vaya de tu lado—

Jade solo asintió, estaba preocupada, Nicholas estaba enfermo. La pelinegra noto que Nico se había vuelto a dormir sosteniéndola por la camisa, tal y como la vez que ella lo había encontrado con Tori cuando era un bebé.

Tori no tardó mucho en ir a la farmacia y en regresa, del apuro la mitad-latina no se había dado cuenta que aún tenía su pijama puesta. Lo noto cuando la señora que la atendió le dio una mirada curiosa. Tori vio su cuerpo y lo entendió

-Mi hijo está enfermo y no pensé mucho—dijo la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa

La señora solo se rio –Te entiendo. Toma—dijo dándole la bolsa con la medicina a la morena –espero que tu hijo se mejore pronto—

-Gracias—dijo Tori antes de salir corriendo, la señora solo sonrió al ver a la morena preocupada.

Mientras manejaba de regreso a su casa, vio una floristería. Se bajó rápidamente encontró las flores que le daría a Jade en ese mes y se subió al carro nuevamente, la morena había notado las miradas de todos al ver en pijamas, pero a ella poco le importaba.

Entro a su casa casi corriendo, fue a la cocina por agua y subió. Entro con cuidado en la habitación, noto a Nicholas sosteniendo a Jade de la camisa mientras la pelinegra acariciaba los cabellos de negros del pequeño.

-Traje la medicina—susurro Tori haciendo que Jade se moviera un poco para verla

-Su fiebre ha bajado un poco—dijo Jade

A pesar de que Nicholas no la había querido soltar ella se levantó para colocar paños mojados en la frente del pequeño y bajar un poco su temperatura.

-Hay quedarle esto—dijo la morena pasándole la medicina

Jade asintió, pero sabía que Nicholas tenía que comer algo antes de tomar cualquier medicamento. Tori bajo para preparar el desayuno dejando a Jade y Nico en cama. Tori subió con el desayuno en mano.

Jade y Tori se dieron cuenta que despertar a Nicholas era como despertar a Jade en un día lunes. Lograron darle las medicinas a Nico, Tori había olvidado llamarle a los chicos para decirles que no iría al trabajo. Su hijo era su prioridad en ese momento. No lo podía dejar.

-Vega—llamo Jade –¿fuiste a la farmacia en pijamas? –pregunto la pelinegra riéndose al imaginarse a la morena caminar vestida de esa manera y todas las miradas raras de las personas puestas en ella

-Si—dijo Tori sonrojándose –no me di cuenta—

Jade se puso a reír, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena, ella entendía su preocupación. Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y luego a Mackenzie hablar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a la pequeña Vega-Valentine –Tías—dijo la pequeña

-Hey—dijo Tori haciéndole señas para que se acercara

-¿Quién te trajo? –pregunto Jade mirando a su sobrina

-Mamá—dijo Mackenzie, Jade y Tori se confundieron, pero recordaron que la pequeña le decía mamá a Trina y mami a Cat

-¿Paso algo? –escucharon la voz provenir de la entrada, Trina

-Nico está enfermo—dijo Tori acercándose a su hermana –¿han desayunado? –pregunto

-¿Cómo sigue? –pregunto Trina un poco preocupada

-Mucho mejor—respondió Jade sin levantarse de la cama

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en la habitación platicando mientras Mackenzie se había sentado al lado de Jade para ver a Nicholas dormir. Tori le había servido un poco de comida a su hermana. Jade veía a Mackenzie y se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña no hacía nada para despertar a Nico.

Horas fueron pasando, Nicholas despertó y al ver a Mackenzie casi se tira de la cama para ir a jugar, pero Jade no lo dejo. Ambos niños se quejaron, la pelinegra solo les puso una condición para que pudieran jugar y esa era que no corrieran y que no se movieran de la sala. Habían sido dos condiciones, pero a ninguno de los dos pequeños les importo, en su mente solo estaba el poder jugar.

La tarde llego, tanto como Nicholas y Mackenzie se había quedado dormidos en los sofás de la sala. Cat llego para recoger a Trina y Mackenzie.

-¿Cómo sigue? –pregunto Cat al ver a su sobrino dormido

-Mucho mejor—respondió Tori –la fiebre se le quito, solo tiene un poco de tos—

Jade y Tori no querían que Cat y Trina se pasaran más tiempo porque se haría más tarde y no querían que la pelirroja manera de noche. Al quedarse solas, Tori llevo a Nico a su habitación, Jade la siguió. Ambas se sentarán al lado de la cama de su hijo, dejaron salir un suspiro al ver que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien.

Jade vio como la morena salía de la habitación y minutos después entraba con un ramo de flores en la mano

-Son flores de loto—dijo Tori sentándose al lado de Jade –significan la pureza del cuerpo y el alma. Ustedes son lo más puro que tengo—termino de decir mientras acariciaba el rostro de Jade

Jade tomo a Tori del rostro y la beso.

…

Noveno Mes

Jade no iba a negar que ya quería conocer a su bebé, quería saber si era una niña o un niño. No había dejado que Tori supiera el sexo del bebé. Solo le quedaban pocos días.

-¿Y Nico? –pregunto Jade al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado

-Sam y Emma lo llevaron al parque—respondió Tori

Jade asintió, confiaba en que sus hermanas cuidarían de su pequeño. Sabía que si Emma estaba allí era como si Tori lo estuviera, dudaba que Sam fuera hacer algo tonto, pero era su hermana y la conocía, sabía que Sam no quedaría quieta ni, aunque le pagaran.

Luego de horas Sam, Emma y Nicholas llegaron riéndose. Jade solo sonrió al ver a sus hermanas e hijo divertirse juntos, pero frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar otra risa, luego cayó en cuenta de que era Mackenzie, obviamente si sacaban Nicholas tenían que llevar a su compañera en crimen.

…

Jade se recostó en la cama un poco incomoda, Tori lo noto.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto la morena poniéndose a la altura de Jade

-Si—murmuro Jade

Tori solo asintió no muy segura de la respuesta de Jade. Elizabeth y las gemelas se habían llevado a Nicholas para hacer un pijamada con Mackenzie.

Tori se recostó al lado de Jade, pero sin poder dormir, le preocupaba ver a Jade incomoda. La morena se quedó observando a Jade mientras esta trataba de descansar. Sin darse cuenta Tori se quedó dormida, momentos después sintió como Jade le movía el hombro.

-Vega—se quejó Jade bastante alto, eso provoco que Tori se despertara de golpe. La morena se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y entendió, su bebé iba a nacer. Tori se levantó de la cama rápidamente, saco la maleta del armario, tomo su celular y ayudo a Jade a ponerse de pie.

Bajaron las escaleras, en el camino hacia la puerta Tori tomo las llaves del carro. Jade logro subirse al carro con ayuda de Tori, la pelinegra ya sabía el procedimiento, respirar profundamente ante cada contracción.

Tori tomo la mano de Jade mientras manejaba, sus ojos nunca dejaban la carretera. Al llegar al hospital ayudo a Jade a bajar del auto, cuando entraron las enfermeras las atendieron inmediatamente. Cuando Tori tuvo la oportunidad le mando un mensaje a Cat sabiendo que la pelirroja le diría a los demás. Tori nunca dejo el lado de Jade en ningún momento, sabía que si en el parto de Nicholas casi le rompía la mano esta vez quizás si saldría con la mano enyesada, pero valdría la pena.

Horas fueron pasando, para los que esperaban en la sala de espera era una eternidad, Nicholas no dejaba de preguntar por sus madres, todos entendía al pequeño y trataban de calmarlo. Mackenzie ayudaba en la distracción al ponerse a jugar con su primo.

Jade estaba cansada, el sudor corriendo por su frente, Tori a su lado sosteniendo su mano y aguantando cada comentario que ella hacia ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo, la pelinegra ni siquiera pudo terminar su ultimo comentario cuando escucho el llanto de su bebé. Luego noto a su esposa llorar a su lado, ambas estaban felices.

-Es una niña—dijo la doctora

Las sonrisas se hicieron más grandes en los rostros de la pareja.

Holly y Elizabeth no dejaban de dar vueltas, Trina solo observaba a Mackenzie y Nicholas tocar su vientre por lo menos los niños habían encontrado algo con que distraerse mientras esperaban a que la doctora saliera y les dijera que todo había salido bien. Segundos después la doctora les dijo que podían pasar a la habitación. Nicholas fue el primero en saltar, listo para ver a sus madres y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Nicholas entro en la habitación y corrió hacia el lado de su madre monera para que esta lo cargara, Jade tenía la bebé en sus brazos.

-Ella es tu hermanita—le dijo Tori sentando a Nicholas al lado de Jade. Nicholas solo le quedo mirando sin saber su acercarse más o no. Jade noto la inseguridad en su hijo, él era igual a Tori en ese aspecto

-Acércate—le dijo Jade, Nicholas miro a su madre pelinegra y sonrió para luego acercarse. Los demás solo miraban con ternura a Nicholas al acercarse con cuidado a su hermanita, Tori sonreía ante el cuadro ante ella.

-¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Cat acercándose con Mackenzie en sus brazos, la niña quería ver a la bebé también

-Leah Nicole Vega-West—respondió Jade sin dejar de ver como Nico tomaba la manito de Leah

Todos se tomarán un turno para poder cargar a la pequeña Vega-West a pesar de las protestas de Nicholas de no querer separarse de su hermanita. Tori aprovecho ese momento para salir de la habitación y poder ir a comprar, pero no puedo pasar de inadvertida ya que Nicholas y Mackenzie la siguieron.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunto Mackenzie tomando a Tori de la camisa, la morena se asustó un poco pero luego sonrió al saber que ya no podría hacer las cosas sola, ahora tenía a dos personitas que la seguían y en unos cuantos años más serian tres.

-Voy a comprar—dijo la morena -¿quieren venir? –

Los niños asintieron, Tori los tomo de las manos y se dirigió hacia el carro. Mientras Tori manejaba Mackenzie y Nicholas se entretenían mirando por la ventana. Llegaron a la floristería más cercana.

Tori tomo un ramo de flores para Jade y busco uno para Trina. Tori estaba feliz al ver que también Nico como Zie estaban tranquilos mientras ella escogía las flores y las pagaba.

-Estas son para Trina—dijo Tori señalando un ramo –y estas son para Jade—

Los niños asintieron mientras ponían atención a lo que la morena les decía. Tori manejaba mientras les decía a los pequeños que significaban las flores que habían comprado. Zie estaba entusiasmada de darle un ramo de flores a su mamá.

Al llegar al hospital Nico llevaba un ramo mientras Zie llevaba el otro. Al entrar en la habitación de Jade, Tori vio que solo Cat y Trina se habían quedado en la habitación. Las Catrina se acercaron a su hija para ver que traía en las manos.

-Son lirios—dijo Mackenzie con un poco de dificultad –ustedes alegran mis días—

Cat y Trina estaban a punto de llorar al ver lo que su hija les decía. Zie miro a su tía y esta le estaba sonriendo con el pulgar arriba.

Nico le pidió ayuda a Tori para poder subirse a la cama junto a su madre pelinegra y si hermanita. Jade ya sabía qué tipo de flores eran.

-Girasoles—dijo Nico

-significan muchas cosas—dijo Tori sentándose al lado de Jade –por ejemplo, devoción, dignidad, gloria, pero para nosotros significa la luz de la vida al tener a Leah con nosotros—

Ahora era el turno de Jade para retener las lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía pedir más con la hermosa familia que tenía. Tori, Nico y Leah eran su todo, eran su vida.

…

Un año después

Jade había sentido la llegada de Tori, la pelinegra sabía que su esposa tenía una junta importante. Al llegar la mañana, Jade había sido la primera en despertar, fue a la habitación de Nico y lo encontró dormido, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Leah, pero su pequeña también seguía dormida.

La pelinegra se dirigió hacer el desayuno, luego de tener todo listo se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se sorprendió al ver a Nico y Leah en la cama junto a Tori. Jade sabía que Nico y Leah habían encontrado una manera de hacer que la menor de los Vega-West se pudiera salir de la cuna sin ningún problema.

Jade sonrió al ver como Nico le daba un beso a Tori en la mejilla y luego Leah lo intentaba hacer, pero lo más gracioso era que Leah dejaba la mejilla de Tori llena de baba. Jade no hizo nada para detener a sus hijos, solo se quedó parada en la puerta viendo con sus dos pequeños trataban de despertar a su esposa. Vio como Nico se subía sobre el estómago de Tori y Leah ponían sus manos en el rostro de Tori y luego le apretaba la cara.

Tori se despertó al sentir a sus dos pequeños haciendo de sus travesuras. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos color verde con un brillo de inocencia. Tori amaba el hecho de que sus dos hijos tenían el color de ojos de Jade.

-Hey hermosa—murmuro Tori con voz ronca provocando que su hija de riera y le apretara más la cara. Jade se acercó despacio pero cuando Leah la vio casi salto de la cama.

-Hey tranquila—dijo Jade tomando a Leah en sus brazos para luego sentarse al lado de Tori, Nico seguía sobre Tori mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Tori.

Tori tomo a Nico y le empezó hacer cosquillas, Leah se reía al escuchar las risas de su hermano y su madre morena. Segundos después escucharon ruidos en el primer piso

-Recuérdame porque la Loca tiene un set de llaves de la casa—murmuro Jade

-Jade—dijo Tori con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos creyeron que después de que Trina tuviera a Tristán Michael Vega-Valentine, la morena dejaría de ser tan ruidosa, pero todos estaban equivocados, la Vega mayor no había cambiado casi nada.

Tori tomo a Nico mientras Jade tomaba a Leah y bajaban para encontrarse con toda su familia. Todos habían notado que Sikowitz tenía cierta debilidad por Leah, Jade sonreía al ver que su maestro estaba encantado con su hija, pero lo que más risa le causaba a la pelinegra era ver lo protector que Nicholas era con su hermana. Zie era igual de protectora con Tristán.

Holly y Elizabeth no podían estar más felices al ver a sus nietos correr por todos lados y reírse. David tenia a todos sus nietos muy consentidos, sin excepción alguna.

Trina y Jade ya les habían advertido a Robbie, André y Beck que no les enseñaran nada sobre bromas pesadas a los niños o bromas que los pudieran dañar. Los chicos habían entendido a lo que las chicas se referían y ellos amaban sus vidas como para terminar con un par de tijeras en el cuerpo o con algún hueso roto, porque no dudaban que Trina les fuera romper los huesos si en algún momento Zie o Tristán salían llorando.

De Jade ya sabían que, si ella los amenazaba era porque lo haría, si Nico o Leah salían llorando era mejor que ellos salieran corriendo.

Jade se sentó al lado de Emma mientras estaba jugaba con Leah.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Jade al ver a su hermana un poco nerviosa

Emma solo negó con la cabeza, eso preocupo a Jade. Jade le hizo señas a Sam para que tomara a Leah. Emma y Jade se dirigieron al despacho de la pelinegra para hablar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Jade al saber que nadie estaba cerca

-Papá- dijo Emma, luego vio el cuerpo de Jade tensarse –me llamó y dijo que quiere conocer a los niños—

-¿Que más te dijo? –pregunto Jade con seriedad, Emma podía notar que su hermana no estaba cómoda hablando sobre su padre

-Solo dijo que esperaba que tu no pusieras ningún impedimento para que el viera sus nietos—

-Y si lo hago que—dijo Jade elevando un poco la voz –él no tiene ningún derecho a pedirme que deje que mis hijos se acerquen a él así de la noche a la mañana—

-No sé—dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros –el solo dijo eso y corto la llamada—

-Ni siquiera pregunto cómo estaban ustedes—dijo Jade incrédula –que ni se atreva acercarse a ningún de los niños porque no respondo—

-Jade…- Emma dejo salir un suspiro –dijo que iría a la empresa o vendría aquí—

Jade se tensó a un más al no saber qué era lo que su padre quería, después de muchos años aparecía pidiendo ver a los niños cuando ellos no saben que el existe. Jade se acercó a Emma al ver el miedo que su hermana tenía al no saber que sería lo que pasaría.

-No tengas miedo—susurro Jade –hablare con Vega y los demás, los niños no estarán solo en ningún momento. Me asegurare que tanto Leah, Nico, Tristán y Zie estén con alguien todo el tiempo—

Emma sabía que Jade no solo se preocuparía por Leah y Nico, sabía que Tristán y Zie estaban en medio de todo esto. Su padre quería a Cat como a una hija después de todo.

Tori se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que Emma había estado durante el desayuno y la mayor parte del día. También noto a Jade un poco incomoda, decidió esperar para poder hablar con su esposa con calma y saber que era lo que pasaba.

Nico y Leah estaban dormidos, Tori sabía que ese era un momento para hablar con Jade. Jade le dijo todo lo que Emma le había dicho sobre su padre, Tori no pudo evitar ponerse un poco inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía hacer eso, tenía que pensar en una manera de saber que era lo que padre de su esposa quería.

…

Solo había pasado una semana desde que Emma les había dicho lo del padre de Jade. Todos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera pasar a su alrededor. Nadie se había tomado a broma lo dicho por la menor de las West.

Jade se encontraba revisando unas gráficas, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. La pelinegra levanto la mirada para encontrarse con su padre, Jade sabía que tenía que tratar con él de manera más tranquila que pudiera, no quería que sus hijos se asustaran si ella se ponía a gritar. Jade había notado que Leah y Nicho odiaban los gritos tal y como Tori lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Jade

-Conocerlos—dijo Víctor sin dejarse intimidar ante la mirada dura de su hija

-¿Para qué? –replico la pelinegra

-Son mis nietos—

-¿Y? –

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –Víctor sabía que Jade no se dejaría intimidar por el en ningún momento

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer que ellos te importan? –dijo Jade levantándose de su silla para tomar una carpeta, ella estaba actuando como si no le importara el hecho de que su padre estaba frente a ella. Después de todo ella era/es la mejor actriz que cualquiera pudiera conocer

-No quiero peleas—dijo Víctor sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio de Jade, la pelinegra solo lo observo

-No es algo en lo que solo yo tengo voz y voto—dijo Jade mirando hacia su computador –ellos tienen otra madre—

-Imagine que no la dejarías solo para llevarme la contraria—bufo

-Llámalo como quieras—replico Jade mirando su reloj, sabía que en cualquier momento Leah y Nico llegarían para que fueran a la cafetería por algo de comer –si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer—

-No me iré hasta no verlos—Víctor se levantó deteniendo a Jade

-No me importa—dijo Jade con voz dura –si quiero los conoces y, sino que crees—Víctor entrecerró los ojos –pues te jodes—

Jade siguió su camino, sabiendo que su padre la seguía

-No me retes—Jade se detuvo ante la amenaza de su padre

-Tu no me retes—dijo Jade con voz ronca –te fuiste, dejaste a las gemelas, volviste, pero nunca preguntaste como estaban ellas—Víctor retrocedió al ver como su hija mayor se acercaba a él peligrosamente –no estuviste en mi vida cuando te necesite, ahora no te necesito y no te quiero cerca de mis hijos y sobrinos. Es mejor que te vayas o quieres que te escolten a la salida. Te advierto Víctor – el hombre se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de esa manera de los labios de su hija –antes mis amenazas era un juego de niños ahora todo es diferente, así que no me retes porque no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz—

Jade miro como su padre solo la observaba –Si quieres saber cómo son—suspiro la pelinegra –déjame decirte que no se parecen a ti, gracias a Dios. Ellos se parecen más a Vega y eso me hace sentir feliz—

Jade dejo a su padre en medio de los pasillos, la pelinegra sabía que había ido muy lejos al amenazar a su padre, pero sabía que era necesario. Si él llegaba de esa manera exigiendo cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, sabía que no quería decir nada bueno y no pondría en peligro a su familia.

…

Después de ese encuentro con Víctor West las chicas no volvieron a saber de él, al parecer las amenazas de Jade si funcionaron. Todos sabían que meterse con la familia de Jade West-Vega era algo suicida.

Jade sintió la cama hundirse y luego escucho las risas de sus hijos, sabía que algo se traían entre manos. Segundos después sintió su cara llena de baba, sabía que eso Leah le había dado un beso para que despertara. Luego escucho la risa de Nico, Jade no podía seguir haciéndose la dormida al escuchar las risas de sus dos enanos.

Jade vio a Leah con una flor en la mano, era una flor blanca, noto que Nico tenía una flor igual, pero al ver a Tori vio que esta tenía una flor roja.

-Son camelias—dijo Tori sentándose al lado de Jade, Nico se sentó en el regazo de Tori mientras Leah se subió para recostarse en el pecho de Jade, instintivamente Jade paso su brazo alrededor de su hija para que no se cayera –las camelias blancas significan amor inocente por eso la tiene ellos—Nico y Leah le dieron las flores a Jade –las camelias rojas significan amor incondicional. Las camelias en si significan amor eterno—

Jade sonrió con cariño -¿Cómo se te ocurrió darme las flores? –

-Con el embarazo de Nico hice los dibujos—respondió Tori recostándose al lado de Jade haciendo que Nico se recostada en su abdomen –quería hacer algo diferente con el de Leah y las flores me parecieron algo bueno—Tori quedo de frente a Jade mirándola a los ojos –Nico se divirtió dándote las flores, a mí me dio ternura el ver como él ponía atención a lo que le decía. Zie se nos unía de vez cuando para darle flores a Trina o a Cat—

Jade no dejaba de ver a Tori a los ojos, era hipnotizante –¿Y por fin quien gano? –pregunto Jade en un susurro

-Leah—dijo Tori riéndose –ella se llevó toda tu atención y la de nosotros también—

Jade no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dicho por la morena, tenía razón Leah se había llevado la atención de todos y fue más cuando abrió los ojos y se dieron cuenta que eran azules verdosos. Jade sintió a Leah moverse un poco, cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta de que la pequeña se había quedado dormida en su pecho mientras la sujetaba fuerte por la camisa. Tori miro a Nico este también se había quedado dormido sujetando su pierna.

Ninguna dijo nada, solo observaron lo tranquilos que sus pequeños dormían. Tori siempre molestaba a Jade diciendo que tanto Nico como Leah habían heredado las ganas de dormir todo el día de ella. Jade siempre decía que eso significaba ser un West, dormir sin preocuparse por nada.

Tori solo podía decir que eran sus marmotas humanas.

Leah era casi idéntica a Jade, la única diferencia era su cabello castaño. Jade sabía que su hija era igual que ella por fuera, pero idéntica a Tori por dentro, esa amabilidad, tranquilidad. Jade siempre se preguntaba si su hija sería igual de seria que Tori o tendría un poco del carácter West en ella, no le importaba sino Leah no tenía nada West, pero también sabía que esa pequeña seria su debilidad si aprendía hacer los pucheros como su madre morena. Jade solo esperaba que Nicholas no aprendiera hacer pucheros porque de ser así ella terminaría muerta de ternura ante ellos.

Tori sabía que Nicholas era su debilidad al tener el mismo coraje que Jade, esa mirada retadora que amaba ver en Jade y que ahora sin duda amaría ver en su hijo. Luego tenia a Leah, era ver a Jade de pequeña con la única diferencia de sus cabellos castaños. Tori sabía que estaba perdida.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo? –pregunto Jade sacando a Tori de su ensimismamiento

-Un poco ¿y tú? –

-Un poco—susurro Jade –pero juntas lo haremos bien—

-Siempre juntas—susurro Tori

….

Tres años después

Nicholas nunca iba a entender a sus madres, las veía discutir de vez en cuando, pero a los segundos las veía reírse y abrazarse, eso no evitaba que las amara. Siempre se emocionaba cuando su madre morena le pedía que la acompañara para comprar flores. El regalarle flores a su madre pelinegra siempre quería decir ver curiosidad, felicidad en el rostro de una de las mujeres más importantes para él y eso era más que suficiente para hacerlo feliz.

Nicholas amaba salir con Tori y Mackenzie, ellos siempre hacían travesuras y se divertían.

-¿Qué flor compraremos hoy? –pregunto Nico mientras observaba por la ventana, conocía el camino de memoria, pero siempre le intrigaba saber si algún día vería algo diferentes, algo nuevo

-Unas rosas—dijo Tori –no son las típicas rosas rojas, estas son diferentes—

-¿Podemos comprar unas para mamá Trina y mamá Cat? –pregunto Zie

-Claro—respondió Tori sonriendo –tenemos que escoger muy bien las flores—

Los dos niños sonrieron

Jade al no ver a Tori cerca supuso que era ella quien se había llevado a Nico y Zie. Leah y Tristán estaban entretenidos con Sikowitz y las gemelas. Jade pensó que solo estaban molestando cuando los chicos le habían dicho que llevarían a los niños a los partidos, ella y Tori habían hablado sobre dejar ir a Leah y Nico con los chicos, pero ninguna había llegado a un acuerdo hasta que Emma les dijo que ella iría con los chicos.

-¿Jade has visto a Zie? –pregunto Cat al no ver a su hija cerca

-Vega se la llevo—respondió Jade

-¿Nico también esta con ella? –

-Sabes que Nicholas y Mackenzie rara vez se despegaban de Vega—respondió Jade riéndose un poco al ver que Leah le había quitado el coco a Sikowitz y había salido corriendo con Tristán detrás de ella

Trina se acercó a Jade riéndose al ver que Leah y Tristán no le daban el coco a Sikowitz –¿Crees que se cansen pronto? –pregunto la morena

-Lo dudo—respondió Cat

-Ellos nunca se cansan—agrego Jade

-¡Jade! –grito Sikowitz al ver que no conseguiría su coco

-¿Que? –dijo Jade ausentemente

-¡Diles que me den mi coco! –

-Nahh—dijo Jade riéndose –quítaselos tu—

-¡No puedo! –grito el calvo –se te olvida que esos dos son Vega, nunca se les terminan las energías-

-Quita tú lo Vega—dijo Trina –una es West y el otro Valentine, ambos son obstinados y no se dan por vencidos muy fácil—

Las tres mujeres escucharon el quejido de su maestro y no pudieron evitar reírse, las risas de Tristán y Leah se escuchaban por toda la casa. Las gemelas estaban tratando de recordar como respirar al ver a su maestro detrás de dos pequeños solo por un coco. Robbie, André y Beck solo se reían un poco nerviosos al saber que si llevaban a los pequeños tendrían que estar muy atentos, esos dos pequeños era unos diablillos.

Jade llamo a Leah y Tristán para ponerles sus trajes de baño. Sikowitz dio las gracias ya que después de veinte minutos detrás de dos niños le regresaron su coco, sano y salvo.

-¡Son unos diablillos! –grito Sikowitz dejándose caer de golpe en uno de los sofás

-Que esperabas—dijo David –son Vega-West y Vega-Valentine—

-Tienes razón—replico el calvo dejando salir un suspiro, los demás solo se supieron a reír al ver al calvo quedar sin aire

Tori entro junto a Nico y Zie, ellos al darse cuenta de que Cat, Trina y Jade no estaban cerca corrieron con las flores hacia el despacho que Jade y Tori utilizaban.

-Bien—dijo Tori –vayan por sus hermanos—

Nicholas y Mackenzie fueron en busca de Leah y Tristán, no fue difícil encontrarlos y llevarlos al despacho. Tori espero por los niños para decirles que hacer. Cuando vio a todos entrar en el despacho les dijo que harían, les dio un ramo de flores cada uno a los Vega-Valentine y les explico que significaban las flores. Los dos asintieron y salieron en busca de sus madres, luego Tori le dio otro ramo de flores de sus pequeños y les explico que significaban, los dos salieron emocionados al verse envueltos en las locuras de su madre morena.

Cat y Trina se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a sus dos tesoros con un ramo de flores cada uno, ambas entendieron que eso había sido idea de Tori, pero al mismo tiempo sabían que Mackenzie tenia las mismas ideas locas de su tía morena.

Mackenzie y Tristán quedaron frente a sus madres –las blancas son flores de azahar—dijo Mackenzie mientras Tristán le daba un ramo a Cat y el otro a Trina –significan pureza, inocencia y amor eterno. Las flores moredas son brezo morado y significa admiración—

Trina y Cat estaban al borde de las lágrimas, ambas sonrieron y abrazaron a sus hijos. Tori veía la escena con una sonrisa tierna, todos veían con una sonrisa la escena. Robbie saco su teléfono y tomo una foto, momentos así valían la pena guardar para siempre.

Jade estaba demasiado concentrada en la escena de las catrinas, se asustó cuando sintió un par de brazos de su pierna. La pelinegra se quedó sin aire al ver a Nicholas y Leah frente a ella con un ramo de rosas. Nunca dejaban de sorprenderla

-Son rosas champan—dijo Nico acercándose a Jade junto a Leah –significan respeto y admiración—

Jade abrazo a sus hijos, la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparecía, se sentía que estallaría de felicidad. Cuando creyó que todo había terminado vio a su esposa con otro ramo de flores frente a ella.

-Estos son tulipanes—dijo Tori acercándose a su familia –significan "te prometo amor eterno", ya lo había hecho el día de nuestra boda, pero vale la pena recordártelo siempre—

Todos sonrieron al ver que después de muchos años juntas, había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Tori siempre sorprendiendo a Jade con regalos, Jade siempre mirando a Tori con si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

Trina siendo Trina, pero al estar cerca de Cat era una persona amorosa, Cat cerca de Trina era la mujer más segura y más feliz del mundo.

Sikowitz miraba con orgullo ambas escenas, dos parejas que no habían empezado de la mejor manera pero que habían luchado, habían llorado, habían reído, habían pasado por enojos, por peleas en las que habían dicho palabras hirientes pero que no habían podido romper todo lo que habían creado. Muchas personas se habían metido, tratando de separarlas, pero ellas habían sido más astutas y habían evitado que todos sus sueños se fueran a la basura. Habían evitado que el amor fuera destruido.

Sikowitz nunca había dudado de su instintito, pero más que nada, nunca había dudado de esas chicas. Ellas le demostraron que el verdadero amor si existe, que, con mucha paciencia, esfuerzo, ganas y mucha locura todo puede llegar a ser real. Esas chicas le habían permitido ser parte de una gran familia que tenia de todo menos normalidad.

André sonrió, nunca imagino terminar de esa manera. Nunca imagino que terminaría formando parte de esa familia, nunca imagino que Jade y Tori llegarían hasta ese momento, siempre pensó que ellas terminarían en los primeros meses debido a sus caracteres, pero estaba muy equivocado y agradeció estarlo.

Beck agradeció el haberse hecho a un lado en aquel momento, le haber permitido que Jade y Tori seguirían con su relación, el haber sido testigo de todo por lo que esas chicas habían pasado. Agradeció el haber visto a Cat y Trina crecer juntas y aprender de sus errores. No tenía de que quejarse. Todo estaba en el orden que tenían que estar.

Robbie podía decir que era la persona más afortunada, Trina y Jade la habían perdonado y le habían permitido formar parte de esa familia, le habían permitido ser tío de cuatro niños maravillosos. Él nunca lo iba a decir, pero Mackenzie y Leah eran su debilidad, esas niñas sabían cómo salir con la suya cada vez que quieran.

Emma no podía sentirse más feliz, su hermana mayor era feliz, tenía cuatro sobrinos hermosos, su gemela era la mejor que podía tener, Tori era como una hermana mayor, Trina y Cat eran dos mujeres que le mostraban que en el amor no todo era serio, que había que ponerle un poco de diversión a todo. Todos y cada persona en esa casa le enseñaba algo nuevo.

Sam no tenía nada de que quejarse, sus hermanas eran las mejores, su familia le hacía sentir segura. Sus sobrinos le sacaban canas verdes pero que valían la pena. Siempre molestaba a Jade, peor todos sabían que ella la respetaba y la admiraba.

David y Holly se sentía orgullosos de ver a sus hijas felices y con hermosas familias.

Elizabeth estaba que lloraba de la felicidad, una de sus bebés había creado una hermosa familia a pesar de todo lo malo que había tenido que enfrentar.

Todos estaban felices, luego de pasar tiempo en familia, divertirse y ver que todo estaba muy bien. Cada quien regreso a su casa, todos felices de los buenos momentos que habían compartido.

…..

Trina manejaba mientras sostenía la mano de Cat con su mano libre, miro por el retrovisor para ver a sus dos tesoros dormidos, luego miro a Cat quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Y eso le dio a entender que todo había valido la pena, que todo y cada uno de esos momentos duros había valido la pena.

Cat solo podía sentirse feliz y orgullosa de todos sus logros, de su hermosa familia. Al llegar a su casa Trina tomo en brazos a Zie y Cat a Tristán. Su familia era hermosa y estaba completa.

….

Jade había duchado a Leah, le había puesto comida y la había dejado en la cama que compartía con su esposa. Fue en busca de una botella de agua, pero cuando regreso a la habitación encontró a su pequeña dormida y abrazando una de las almohadas que ella usaba. Jade no quiso mover a Leah así que la dejaría dormir con ellas por esa noche.

Tori iba subiendo con Nico en brazos, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

-Déjalo con nosotras—pidió Jade

Tori solo asintió y llevo a Nicholas a la habitación que compartían ella y su esposa. Tori sonrió al ver a Leah aferrada a una de las almohadas de Jade. Dejo a Nico en la cama, luego se dirigió hacia el armario para ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir.

Tori noto que Jade había abierto la puerta de cristal en la habitación, la morena sonrió al ver que su esposa sonreía. Tori salió al balcón junto a Jade y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Feliz? –susurro Tori en el cabello de Jade

-Más que feliz si eso es posible—respondió la pelinegra sintiéndose segura en los brazos de su esposa.

Ninguna podía pedir más, se amaban, se respetaban, se entendían y después de mucho tiempo habían podido crear la familia que habían deseado, que siempre habían planeado. No había arrepentimientos, todas sus decisiones tanto buenas como malas las habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Seguirían cometiendo errores, aprenderían de ellos y seguirían creciendo como personas, como mujeres, como esposas, como madres.

-Gracias—susurro Tori –gracias por darme todo esto—

Jade se dio vuelta, paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tori. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y solo podían encontrar amor puro, sus miradas hablaban por ellas, siempre lo habían hecho. Nunca necesitaron de muchas palabras para entenderse mutuamente.

Jade paso una mano por la mejilla de Tori, acariciándola lentamente, con amor y cariño. Fue acercando sus rostros, Tori no dejaba de ver a Jade a los ojos y luego a los labios. Sus labios colisionaron, no era su primer beso, pero se sentía como tal, seguían sintiendo aquellas mariposas, aquella alegría, aquel entusiasmo de siempre. Ellas se seguían amando como al inicio.

-Te amo—susurro Jade al separarse de los labios de Tori, sintió los dedos de la morena trazar sus labios, sus mejillas

-También te amo—susurro Tori para luego volver a besar a su esposa

Ahora sabían que aquel intento si había valido la pena, que aquellas discusiones habían valido la pena, aquel accidente les había hecho más fuertes, más seguras de su relación, más seguras de que era querían seguir juntas, que quieran seguir creando más memorias juntas y que luego de un tiempo su familia llegaría. No se equivocaron ahora tenían todo lo que siempre habían deseado y todo lo que esperaron.

Volvieron a la cama junto a sus pequeños, Leah instintivamente se apegó al cuerpo de Jade mientras Nico se apegaba al cuerpo de Tori en busca de un lugar seguro. Ambas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa en sus rostros al saber que todo era posible solo si se esforzaban lo suficiente.

Siempre juntas.

FIN


End file.
